Reportage et jour de pluie
by Nobodiie
Summary: <html><head></head>UA. Kurogane est membre d'un Gang, Fye est un journaliste chargé d'un reportage sur le quartier Est. Mais quand son passé le rattrape quelques problèmes se posent. Et si tout avait commencé un jour de pluie ? Épilogue : L'œil du chat.</html>
1. Prologue : Le retard de trop

**Bon alors comme certain vous peut être le remarquer, il s'agit d'une réédition de chapitre. Alors voilà, donc désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite mais j'ai eu de petits problème de scénario donc je réécrit mon chapitre 7 et j'en ai profité pour rééditer mon prologue dans une version plus longue et bien mieux écrite.**

**Et pour ceux qui découvrent cette fic je vais refaire ma petite annonce.**

**Cette fic est ma première donc soyez indulgent svp. **

**Ah oui et malheusement Fye et Kurogane ne sont pas à moi, ils sont aux CLAMP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Mokona qui se balançait<strong>

**Sur une toile d'araignée**

**Trouva le jeu si amusant**

**Qu'il alla chercher un deuxième Moko ...**

Fye éteint son réveil à tâtons. Il s'assit dans son lit et s'étira longuement.

Un Objet Poilu Non Identifié lui sauta alors dessus.

-Bonjours Chi-i ! Salua t-il le chat

Il le grattouilla un peu sous le menton puis le prit dans ses bras et se leva.

« J'ai posé le pied gauche en premier » remarqua t-il.

« Superstition stupide ! » Ajouta t-il immédiatement.

Il posa le chat au sol remplit la gamelle de croquettes. Le blond se dirigea ensuite vers le placard. Arrivé devant il décida qu'il n'avait pas faim et il alla directement dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il était sous la douche le téléphone sonna. Après avoir peser le pour et le contre il décida de ne pas décrocher. Si s'était important, ils n'avaient qu'à le rappeler plus tard !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eu fini de se doucher qu'il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements. Il poussa un gros soupir, se maudit intérieurement puis s'attacha une serviette autour de la taille et alla dans sa chambre.

Fye enfila un caleçon, un jean et vit avec étonnement qu'il n'avait plus aucune chemise dans son armoire. Il tourna sur lui même afin de vérifier si il ne les avaient pas misent ailleurs pour une obscure raison.

« La peinture ! » pensa t-il alors.

En effet la veille au soir, le chat avait réussit l'exploit de renverser -il ne savait comment- le pot de peinture qui se trouvait sur l'étagère en haut de son armoire. Le bois de cette dernière n'étant pas de très bonne qualité, la peinture s'était infiltrée à travers et avait coulée sur le contenu de sa penderie : ses chemises. Quand il l'avait vu les dégâts étaient fait. Le jeune homme avec donc mit tout le linge souillé à la machine, tout en espérant que ça partirait.

« Ça n'est pas partit. » Il avait à peine entrouvert la porte de la machine que cette conclusion s'imposa à son esprit. En effet toutes ses chemises étaient encore tachée de rouge. De dépit, il donna un coup de pied dans le mur ... et se fit très mal.

C'est ainsi qu'il se re-retrouva devant son armoire à se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir mettre de présentable pour aller bosser. Car il fallait avouer que la plupart de ses tee-shirts étaient un peu ... excentriques. Il évitait donc de les mettre quand il allait bosser. D'accord il était journaliste et pas créateur de mode mais ce n'était pas une raison pour arriver fringué n'importe comment. Surtout qu'étant donné le nombre assez conséquent de ses retards, il valait mieux qu'il évite d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il finit par dénicher un tee-shirt noir tout simple qu'il enfila. Bon, il était vachement moulant mais il allait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Le blond saisit donc la sacoche de son ordi, y fourra un ou deux papiers qui lui semblaient importants et jeta le tout sur son épaule. En glissant son téléphone dans sa poche, il en profita pour regarder l'heure dessus.

**8h25**

Affolé il se précipita hors de son appartement et dévala les escalier en courant. Il avait 5 minutes pour rejoindre un immeuble qu'il mettait d'habitude 10 minutes à rejoindre.

A peine arrivé dans la rue il vit qu'il tombait des cordes. Pendant 2 secondes il envisagea de remonter chercher un parapluie, à la troisième il sortit en courant.

Les passants le regardaient passer en souriant. Fye ne s'en soucia pas en continua à courir comme un fou.

« Je n'ai mit que 7 minutes » pensa t-il en arrivant au pied de l'immeuble. Il poussa les portes vitrées et se glissa dans un ascenseur vide et ouvert par un miracle qu'il ne chercha absolument pas à comprendre.

Ce n'est qu'en se regardant dans la glace qu'il comprit que son boulot dans ce journal allait s'achever dans de très brefs délais. En effet ses cheveux blond étaient plaqués sur son crane et dégoulinaient sur son visage et son dos. Ses habits gouttaient sur la moquette auparavant impeccable et son tee-shirt semblait lui être devenu une seconde peau. Cette fois c'était la fin, le rédac-chef allait le foutre dehors, c'était certain.

Il tenta tout de même de réajuster un minimum ses cheveux mais l'ascenseur ne lui en laissa pas vraiment le temps. Il avait tout de même espéré pouvoir faire une arrivée discrète mais au moment ou les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, tout ses collègue hurlèrent hilares :

-Et de 50 Flowright, 50 retards ! Tu devrais t'inscrire au Guinness book !

Quand on vit son état, l'hilarité générale redoubla et Fye regretta franchement de ne pas être resté dans son lit. Il n'aurait eu qu'a faire semblant d'être malade. Évidement l'attroupement devant l'ascenseur attira le rédacteur-chef qui en tirant une tête désespérée, lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

Lentement le blond se dirigea vers le bureau.

« Cette fois je suis foutu ! » conclut-il en poussant la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>Ben voilà, c'est un peu court je sais mais bon ce n'est que le prologue hein !<strong>

**Laissez quand même une tite review please !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un reportage ?

**Bon, voila le premier véritable chapitre de cette histoire. Je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à le publier mais j'ai eu des exam' blanc et j'ai été prise par mes révisions. Je m'excuse aussi de la courtesse du texte car même si il est plus long que le prologue je trouve ce chapitre relativement court et j'essaierai de faire les prochain plus longs. Si vous avez un conseil à me donner ou des choses qu'il faudrait améliorer, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Je ne pensais pas en avoir pour un chapitre aussi court donc je suis vraiment hyper contente!**

**Vampireshinobie: Merci beaucoup! Tu a raison mais on a tellement envi de faire bien qu'on a du mal a ne pas être dur envers soit même mais je vais essayer.**

**Anakhaze: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Cette fois le chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère que tu aimera celui-là aussi!**

**Lyra64: Avec impatience? Rien que ça? Eh bah ! En tout cas merci du compliment!**

**_(Ceci est une réédition du chapitre. Il a été rallongé et certains passages ont été rajouté par rapport à la première version mais cela ne change rien pour la suite de l'histoire !)_**

* * *

><p>Fye était plongé dans la contemplation de ses pieds ou plus précisément de ses chaussettes.<p>

Depuis qu'il s'était levé, le sort semblait s'acharner sur lui. En plus d'être arrivé en retard, il s'était présenté complètement trempé devant son boss et avait foutu en l'air la moquette et le tapis. Il avait fallu qu'on lui apporte de quoi se sécher et qu'il enlève ses chaussures pour éviter de continuer à dégueulasser le tapis.

Assit timidement dans le bureau du rédac' chef il tentait de se faire le plus petit possible en se tassant dans son siège. Pour son plus grand malheur deux des murs de la pièce étaient en verre et donnaient sur l'open space où tout ses collègues le regardaient en ricanant. Au vu de ses résultats catastrophiques depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le journal tous étaient persuadés qu'il allait se faire virer et il ne pouvait que leur donner raison. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait les sourires en coin que les autres journalistes arboraient. En effet ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour avec ses confrères ! La plupart des autres employés du journal considéraient qu'il n'avait pas les qualifications pour le travail travail de journaliste qu'il avait obtenu après une promotion encore assez récente.

Son rédacteur en chef se leva, le regarda longuement, se planta devant lui et lui demanda de but en blanc :

-Mais qu'est-ce que qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de vous Flowright ?

- …

-Depuis que vous avez eut cette promotion vous n'avez rien écrit de sensationnel et vous avez battu le record du nombre de retards. Vous n'apportez absolument rien au journal.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Son supérieur était gentiment en train de lui signifier qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui.

- Je comprends votre choix, c'est tout à fait normal…

Le rédacteur hocha la tête mais reprit néanmoins :

- Pourtant, je suis persuadé que vous avez du potentiel et que je ne me suis pas trompé en vous donnant cette opportunité. J'ai vraiment envie de vous laisser une dernière chance.

Le visage de Fye s'éclaira et il se leva de sa chaise.

-Monsieur, je...

Son supérieur l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Attendez avant de me remercier ! Je vous laisse une chance de vous racheter mais ça ne va pas être de la tarte de me prouver que vous avez de la valeur en tant que journaliste, tempéra t-il. Je veux que vous m'écriviez un reportage sur le quartier Est. En ce moment il y a de plus en plus de crimes et les gens veulent savoir ce qui se passe dans les bas-fonds de notre ville. Je sais parfaitement que c'est dangereux mais après tout vous êtes sensé être reporter non ? Ce sont les risques du métier.

Le blond sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et déglutit avec difficulté. Un reportage sur le Quartier Est ? Il en était parfaitement incapable ! Rien que d'y penser il en avait la nausée.

-Monsieur, votre offre est extrêmement généreuse mais je me doit de la refuser, déclina t-il à contre coeur.

-Dans ce cas je vais me voir dans l'obligation de vous licencier.

-Ne serait-il pas possible que j'écrive sur autre chose ? Demanda t-il, suppliant. Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas taillé pour ce travail.

Fye désigna d'un geste sa fine silhouette. Certes il était plutôt grand mais il était très mince et n'avait pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une carrure imposante, en cas de lutte il était certain de perdre.

-Il est vrai que vous ne semblez pas correspondre à ce genre de travail mais c'est justement pour ça que je veux que le fassiez. Vous êtes journaliste alors débrouillez vous ! Vous êtes sensé pouvoir affronter le danger pour fournir des informations au public, lui fit remarquer son chef.

-Écoutez je vous remercie du geste mais je ne peux vraiment pas écrire ce reportage, insista Fye.

Il ne disait pas ça pour faire son difficile, c'était juste la vérité. L'idée de devoir retourner là-bas le terrifiait complètement.

-Soit vous me l'écrivez soit vous êtes viré. Cela me semble clair alors choisissez ! Ordonna le redac' chef, fatigué de toute ces tergiversations.

Fye replongea son regard vers le sol. Il se tortilla un peu sur place, joua un peu avec une de ses mèches puis fini par répondre lui répondre sur une impulsion :

-Je vais l'écrire.

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'éclaira.

-A la bonne heure !

L'homme se leva et redonna à Fye ses chaussures qui avaient été mises à sécher. Le blond sorti du bureau et adressa un sourire radieux à ses collègues qui étaient tous certains qu'il s'était fait renvoyer.

Après avoir laissé l'immeuble qui lui servait de lieu de travail derrière lui, il se dirigea vers le parc malgré la pluie qui continuait à tomber. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas écrire cet article. Si il avait dit oui à son patron c'était seulement pour avoir le temps de trouver une solution. Il tenait à son boulot mais il était absolument hors de question qu'il retourne dans le quartier Est. Pas après tout ce qui s'y était passé. Il avait tiré un trait sur tout ça.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort mais Fye s'en fichait. Il était bien plus occupé par le dilemme qui se présentait à lui.

Il était de notoriété publique que le quartier Est était le quartier le plus mal famé de la ville. Il y avait constamment des guerres de gangs, des règlements de comptes et on risquait de se faire tuer/violer/agresser à chaque coin de rue. La police avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de s'occuper des crimes qui y étaient commis. Pourtant malgré les avertissements, les gens continuaient d'y aller. En passant par le Quartier Est le chemin pour aller au centre-ville était bien plus court et les gens étaient persuadés qu'on exagérait les dangers. Ils continuaient donc de passer par là et continuaient de se faire tuer/violer/agresser.

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par un violent coup de tonnerre. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et grimaça en remarquant qu'il était devenu noir. Il se dépêcha donc de retourner chez lui.

Quand il ouvrit la porte Chi-i se précipita sur lui et se frotta sur ses jambes en ronronnant. Il la pris dans ses bras et se mis à la caresser.

Un tas de pensées contradictoires s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête et il sentait qu'une migraine n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. D'un côté il avait l'impression que s'il remettait un pied dans le Quartier Est, tout son passé lui retomberait dessus d'un seul coup. De l'autre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler les paroles de son psy qui lui disait que s'il ne voulait pas vivre dans la peur toute sa vie, un jour il devrait affronter ses démons. Mais en même temps sa psy n'avait pas eut droit à toute l'histoire alors il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment apte à lui donner des conseils.

Le jeune homme soupira et se dirigea vers sa cuisine sans grande conviction. Il avala difficilement un sandwich pour le déjeuner avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

Ce job il y tenait vraiment, il s'était battu pendant un moment pour l'avoir et il n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher. Il avait reprit ses études tout spécialement pour travailler dans ce milieu et avait galéré avant de parvenir à obtenir un entretien d'embauche. Il savait pertinemment que s'il refusait de faire ce reportage ils le vireraient du journal et qu'il mettrait peut être des mois avant de trouver un nouveau travail. Ne roulant pas sur l'or il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au chômage.

Dans un nouveau soupir il se résigna à l'idée qu'il allait vraiment devoir faire ce fichu reportage. Après tout le Quartier Est et les gangs, il maîtrisait plutôt bien alors il n'aurait sûrement besoin que d'y faire une ou deux excursion pour mettre ses informations à jour et prendre quelques clichés glauques pour accompagner son article.

Comme il était installé depuis un moment sur le sofa, son chat décida de le rejoindre et se coucha sur son ventre. Il la caressa distraitement sur la tête jusqu'à ce que soudainement elle lui plante ses griffes dans le torse.

-Aïe mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'écria t-il en la repoussant.

Pour toute réponses elle se frotta contre lui en ronronnant et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-T'as faim c'est ça ? Et tu crois qu'en me demandant comme ça je vais avoir envie de te donner à manger ? Demanda t-il, septique.

Chi-i sauta souplement sur la table et s'assit avant de commencer à le fixer avec son air de chaton innocente. Son maître haussa un sourcil et éclata de rire.

-C'est dingue des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu comprend ce que je dis ! S'esclaffa t-il tout en versant des croquettes dans un bol.

L'animal se précipita sur la nourriture comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis quinze jours et l'ignora royalement.

-Ingrate va ! Lança t-il en allant dans sa chambre.

Comme tout le reste de l'appartement la pièce était minuscule et il n'y avait de la place que pour le lit, l'armoire et la commode qui s'y trouvaient. Plusieurs photos des paysages étaient accrochées aux mur, tandis que d'autres clichés plus personnels trônaient sur la table de chevet. Livres et objets divers traînaient pèle mêle autour du lit et à la vue de ce bazar il grogna de mécontentement. Il allait sérieusement falloir qu'il finisse par la ranger et cette perspective le décourageait d'avance.

Mais il était venu là pour une tout autre raison. Comme il préférait se débarrasser du pire le plus vite possible il avait décidé de faire un petit tour dans le Quartier Est le soir même afin de se remettre dans l'ambiance. À contre coeur il ouvrit le double fond de sa table de nuit et en sorti un des deux pistolets qui y étaient cachés. Il glissa l'arme dans sa ceinture et alla récupérer un vieux bonnet noir qui traînait au fond du placard. Il se le vissa sur le crâne pour cacher un minimum ses cheveux blonds. Car en effet, par le plus grand des mystères, un grand blond efféminé aux allures de victime toute désignée avait du mal à passer inaperçu au milieu d'un endroit plein de gangs et de voyous.

-Bon, tu fais juste un petit tour pour voir et ensuite tu rentres ! Se répéta t-il pour se rassurer.

Si jamais il avait le temps il passerait éventuellement faire un petit coucou à Greg, un vieil "ami" souvent très au courant de tout ce qui se passait et qui pourrait être une source utile d'information. Le seul léger problème avec Greg c'était qu'il s'avérait souvent être une véritable commère. Et comme il comptait sur le fait que ses petites expéditions de s'ébruitent pas, cette option semblait légèrement compromise. En même temps rien ne pressait pour l'instant, et il ne savait pas encore comment ça se passerait lorsqu'il remettrait les pieds dans le Quartier Est pour la première fois depuis six ans, alors il était probablement inutile de tirer des plans sur la comète !

Il verrait bien comment ça allait se passer et suite il déciderait pour le reste, c'était plus prudent !

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu ! ;)<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2 : Kurogane

**Et voila le troisième chapitre. Cette fois il est beaucoup plus long que les deux premiers!**

**On a enfin un**** peu d'action dans cette histoire et dans ce chapitre on voit Kurogane.**

**Réponse à VampireShinobie: Ca y est j'ai enfin sorti un chapitre d'une taille respectable. En tout cas j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite.**

* * *

><p>Finalement, il regrettait d'être venu.<p>

Il n'aurait jamais du accepter ce boulot. Revenir ici était probablement une des pires idées qu'il ait jamais eu ! Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il pouvait se pointer tranquillement dans le Quartier Est après toutes ces années et que tout ce passerait bien ?

La tête lui tournait atrocement et il avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à vomir d'un instant à l'autre. Des symptômes fréquents lorsqu'il pensait à Yui. Alors vu que cet endroit était plein de leurs souvenirs...

Le blond secoua la tête et inspira lentement en fermant les yeux. Surtout penser à autre chose, faire le vide, repousser les souvenirs qui tentaient de remonter. Il avait un travail à faire, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de ressasser le passé !

Fye respira un bon coup puis s'engagea dans la ruelle sombre qui s'offrait à lui.

Il était venu de nuit. Ainsi il y aurait moins de chance qu'on le reconnaisse. Il était vrai que c'était beaucoup plus dangereux après la nuit tombée mais après tout, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à son supérieur, ce n'était pas un réel problème. Il savait parfaitement se défendre tout seul. Et surtout, il était venu armé. La présence de son pistolet le rassurait.

Il décida de commencer par faire un tour du quartier afin de se remémorer l'emplacement des bâtiments. Il n'était pas venu depuis cinq ans alors il ne se rappelait pas de tout. Ça n'avait presque pas changé mais il y avait plus de monde dans les rues que dans son souvenir. C'était étonnamment agité pour un mardi soir. Normalement en semaine les rues était quasi déserte parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de passants à détrousser.

Le jeune homme avait abandonné ses premières appréhensions en voyant que son camouflage le fondait dans la masse. Avec son bonnet noir et ses lunettes on ne le remarquait pas plus qu'un autre, à part peut être à cause de sa silhouette trop fine. Il expliqua d'ailleurs "gentiment" à deux braqueurs que non il ne comptait pas du tout leur donner son argent et qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à décamper avant qu'il ne s'énerve. L'avantage avec les petits escrocs c'est que la plupart déguerpissaient à la première menace s'ils sentaient que leur victime pouvait devenir agressive. Ils préférait les braquage sans histoires où le pauvre type se laissait dépouiller sans rien dire.

Le journaliste faillit également tomber sur un gang en train de récupérer une cargaison de drogue mais se sauva assez vite pour que personne ne le voie. Les trafiquants de drogues aux n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur et ils descendaient les gens pour un oui pour un non, raison pour laquelle il préférait ne pas se frotter à eux. Ils décida donc de se faire très discret. Étrangement la perspective de se faire abattre en pleine rue ne le charmait pas outre mesure.

Le blond était tellement concentré à ne pas se faire remarquer qu'il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de l'endroit vers lequel ses pieds l'avait automatiquement ramené. Il était passé dans SON territoire. Ici tout le monde le connaissait. Il fallait vite qu'il sorte de là, si on le voyait, c'était foutu.

Fye fit demi-tour commença à accélérer le pas. Il était affolé et ses sens était aux aguets mais il ne put éviter à temps l'homme qui lui sauta dessus. En à peine une demi-seconde, il s'était retrouvé plaqué au mur les poignets bloqués.

-Tiens tiens, on dirait que j'ai tiré le gros lot !

Fye déglutit et ferma les yeux, il l'avait reconnu, c'était fini.

-Ça faisait longtemps que personne avec un aussi beau visage n'était passé par ici.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et regarda plus attentivement son agresseur. Ce type n'était pas avec LUI, du moins pas quand il était encore là. Finalement il avait eu peur pour rien. L'homme ne le connaissait pas.

-Je crois qu'avant de te tuer je vais un peu m'amuser avec toi.

Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon apparut sur le visage de l'assaillant. Il se rapprocha de sa proie. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Fye ferma les yeux et la commissure de ses lèvres se releva un peu. Si ce type croyait s'être trouvé une proue facile il s'était bien planté !

Tout en douceur il commença à contracter ses muscles. Il s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup bien senti lorsque, soudain l'autre cria et le visage du jeune homme fut aspergé d'un liquide chaud et poisseux. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux et se mit instinctivement en position de combat, prêt à se défendre.

Le corps de son agresseur tomba, décapité. Il reçu une grande giclée de sang sur le visage et le cou. Un haut le cœur lui vint mais il parvint à le contenir.

En face de lui un homme était en train d'essuyer consciencieusement la lame d'un katana. Il était grand, brun, plutôt musclé. Lorsqu'il releva la tête le blond remarqua que ses yeux étaient rouge. Rouge sang.

-Eh bien merci de vous en être débarrassé pour moi mais j'allais le faire, s'exclama le jeune homme.

Fye adressa un sourire éclatant à celui qui lui faisait face pour lui cacher sa surprise et sa peur. Parce que la plupart du temps quand on se trouvait face à un type capable de décapiter son adversaire aussi facilement, il valait mieux en avoir peur. Savoir qui craindre et ne pas craindre c'était ça qui vous permettait de rester en vie dans le Quartier Est.

-Ah bon, tu allais le faire ? S'étonna le brun en haussant un sourcil. Parce que de là ou j'étais t'avais pas l'air en très bonne posture.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Assez oui. En vérité je traquais ce rat.

Il désigna le corps sans tête.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous gêner plus longtemps dans votre dératisation, déclara le blond cherchant une porte de sortie.

Il fit mine de partir mais l'autre lui saisit le bras. Par réflexe il manqua de sortir son pistolet mais se retint à temps lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qui était arrivé au cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds dans une mare de sang.

-Attend ! J'aimerai d'abord que tu m'expliques ce que tu fout là ! L'arrêta son vis à vis, de plus en plus antipathique. Tu allais t'en débarrasser me dis tu, donc tu fais probablement parti d'un clan. Pourtant j'te connais pas et je t'ai jamais vu ici. Alors qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fabrique sur le territoire d'Ashura ? T'es inconscient ou suicidaire ma parole !

-Non, aucun des deux. En vérité je suis arrivé depuis peu dans la ville et je me suis perdu en rentrant chez moi, mentit le journaliste pour se justifier.

C'était bien sa veine ! Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un curieux.

-Tu mens. Un pauvre clampin n'aurait jamais pu arriver sans encombre jusqu'ici !

Le jeune homme failli soupirer. Franchement c'était quoi son problème à ce type ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste se contenter de ses explications et le laisser tranquille ? Surtout qu'ils étaient toujours sur SON territoire, et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à y rester plus longtemps...

-Sans encombre, sans encombre, tout est relatif. Je vous signalerais quand même que j'étais en train de me faire agresser quand vous m'avez trouvé ! Objecta Fye en souriant.

-Mais t'as pas dit que tu allais t'en débarrasser ? Parce que si c'est bien le cas ça veut quand même dire que tu avoue que tu sais te battre, répliqua le brun.

-Allons, je disais ça parce que je fais de la self-défense. Je comptais juste le faire me lâcher avant de m'enfuir.

-Mais bien sûr. Et la position de combat que t'as prise quand je l'ai tué c'était un truc de self-défense peut être ?

-Parfaitement ! J'ai suivi des cours très complets vous savez !

-Bon ça suffit les bobards ! Dis moi ce que tu fais vraiment ici ! s'énerva l'homme au katana.

-Allons, pourquoi je mentirais ?

-Peut être bien parce que t'a quelque chose à cacher.

-Ou peut être pas.

Les deux furent interrompu par l'arrivée d'une femme à la peau bronzée. Plutôt grande, des cheveux brun coupés au carré, elle portait des poignards à sa ceinture et un pistolet dans la main. Le tatouage en forme de papillon qui apparaissait sur son épaule apprit au blond qu'elle faisait parti du gang des Papillons Pourpres.

Le Quartier Est était occupé par un très grand nombre de gangs mais seuls certains étaient assez importants pour que tout le monde connaisse leur nom. Les plus notables à l'époque ou le jeune homme était parti étaient Seles, les Blue Sand, les Killers et les Papillons Pourpres. Ces derniers étaient commandés par la très célèbre Yuko, réputée pour être une des meilleure chef de gang que le Quartier Est ait connu. En résumé, si ces deux là faisaient bien parti de ce clan, Fye avait plutôt intérêt à déguerpir rapidement !

-Kurogane, ça fait deux heure je te cher... Commença la brune, avant de s'interrompre en voyant le blond. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Lâche ce type !

-Oh ça va Soma, pas la peine de crier, je lui faisais rien ! Regarde plutôt ce que j'ai eu aujourd'hui.

Le brun lâcha Fye et montra le corps sans vie étendu dans la rue.

-T'étais vraiment obligé de le tuer ? Il aurait pu nous fournir des informations imbécile ! Des fois je me demande à quoi tu pense.

-Bah maintenant c'est trop tard...

-J'avais vu merci ! Grogna la jeune femme, mécontente.

Le journaliste profita de ce que le dénommé Kurogane l'avait lâché pour reculer discrètement. Il y avait une petite rue par laquelle il pouvait s'enfuir à seulement quelques mètres sur sa gauche. Avec un peu de chance, occupés comme ils étaient à se disputer, les autres ne remarquerait pas qu'il se faisait la malle.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Grogna l'homme aux yeux rouges.

-Je te veux que Yuko te cherche depuis deux heures, et que t'a intérêt à rentrer illico presto !

Le blond continuait de se diriger à reculons vers la ruelle sur sa gauche. Les Papillons Pourpres étaient en train de s'énerver l'un contre l'autre et ni l'un ni l'autre ne le virent s'éclipser.

-Ok j'vais venir ! Fini par capituler l'homme en soupirant. Je fini juste de régler mes comptes avec le blondinet et je te rejoins.

Sur ces mots Kurogane se tourna vers le dit blondinet et remarqua alors qu'il avait disparu.

-Raah mais c'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-il. Regarde moi ça, à cause de toi il s'est tiré !

Soma leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait qu'à pas le lâcher des yeux s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'enfuie. Caché dans l'embrasure d'une porte, Fye regarda discrètement les deux silhouettes s'éloigner.

-Kurogane hein ? Intéressant ...

Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient définitivement parti, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il avait vécu bien assez d'aventures pour la soirée !

XxX

Le lendemain soir, Fye se convainquit de revenir avec un appareil photo.

« Aller, tu prends quelques photos, tu passes vite fait voir Greg pour savoir ce qui se passe d'important dans le Milieu en ce moment, et ensuite, t'auras plus jamais à remettre les pieds ici ! » Se répétait t-il en boucle depuis le matin afin de se convaincre.

Il en connaissait largement assez sur le fonctionnement des gangs et du Quartier Est pour se débrouiller avec ça. Il allait le lui faire son putain d'article au rédac' chef ! Et peut être même que s'il se débrouillait assez bien, on lui donnerait enfin des boulots intéressants.

Bon en réalité, n'importe quel autre jeune journaliste que lui aurait été surexcité d'avoir un reportage pareil. C'était quand même un gros truc le Quartier Est. Largement de quoi être pris au sérieux par les autres. Mais dans la mesure où ça l'obligeait à remettre les pieds là-bas il aurait largement préféré continuer à faire des articles minables.

De toute façon maintenant qu'il avait dis oui, il était dos au mur. Plus moyen de faire machine arrière sans perdre son boulot, alors il irait jusqu'au bout.

Alors qu'il prenait en photo un bâtiment en ruine, il détecta des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il cessa sa séance photo et rangea l'appareil dans son étui.

-C'est le flash pas vrai ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas très discret.

Le reporter se retourna et se retrouva face à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la veille.

-Pourquoi tu prends des photos ? T'es journaliste ? Tu sais qu'ici les journalistes on les aime autant que les flics ?

-Bonjours à toi aussi Kurogane.

-Comment tu sais mon nom ? S'étonna le brun.

-C'est Soma qui l'a dit hier soir. Mais si tu veux tout savoir je sais aussi que ton nom complet est Kurogane Suwa. Tes parents ont été assassiné quand tu étais jeune et tu a été recueilli par Amaterasu qui est le bras droit de Yuko Ichihara, le chef des Papillons Pourpre. Tu a grandis dans le milieu et tu es un assassin très doué. Ta technique de prédilection est le combat au sabre mais tu pratiques aussi les arts martiaux. Tu est réputé pour ton mauvais caractère et, même si tu le nie, tu es très ami avec Tomoyo, la petite sœur d'Amaterasu.

-Toi ! S'exclama Kurogane en saisissant Fye par le col.

-J'ai pas la moindre idée de comment tu t'es procuré ces informations mais il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir vivant !

En réalité il lui avait été très facile d'apprendre tout ça. Quelques recherches sur internet et deux ou trois coups de fils lui avaient suffit. La veille cet homme l'avait intrigué alors il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus.

-Hé, attend, j'avais pas encore fini ! Le nargua t-il, pas mécontent de son petit effet.

-T'en a dit bien assez !

-En tout cas on ne m'a pas menti, tu as vraiment un sale caractère mon ptit Kuro.

-Mon nom c'est Kurogane sombre idiot !

Le blond éclata de rire

-Et ça te fait rire en plus ? On va voir si tu rira toujours autant quand je t'aurais planté mon dragon d'argent dans le ventre.

-Moi à ta place je ne ferais pas ça, lâcha Fye avec un petit sourire en se grattant nonchalamment le dos.

-Ah oui et en quel honneur ?

-Celui là.

Kurogane sentit quelque chose de métallique s'appuyer sur son ventre. Il baissa la tête et s'écarta violemment en voyant le pistolet que l'autre pointait sur lui. En réalité il ne se grattait pas du tout le dos, mais récupérait l'arme coincée à sa ceinture. Une technique vieille comme le monde mais par laquelle il s'était fait avoir à cause de l'air inoffensif de son interlocuteur. Pour lui il n'était qu'un simple petit journaliste, comment aurait il pu deviner qu'il était armé ?

-Là c'est toi qui est en mauvaise posture Kuro-kuro. A cette distance tu n'as aucune chance de m'atteindre avec ton sabre. Alors que moi...

-Enfoiré ! Gronda le brun.

-Allons allons pas là peine d'être grossier. Moi je n'ai pas de raison de te tuer, je veux juste sauver ma peau. Si tu me laisse partir je ne te tue pas. Ça me semble équitable non ?

-Moi j'ai encore mieux à te proposer.

-Je t'écoute Kuro-chan.

Kurogane se rapprocha à une vitesse fulgurante, d'un mouvement de sabre il envoya l'arme valser et le plaqua contre le mur avec sa lame sous le cou.

-Pas mal, pas mal. T'es pas mauvais Kuro-tan, le félicita Fye sans se départir de son sourire.

Sourire complètement hypocrite puisqu'en réalité, le jeune homme poussa un violent juron intérieur. Ses réflexes étaient trop rouillés, par rapport à un homme qui s'entraînait tout les jours, il n'avait aucune chance !

-Pas mauvais ? Je te rappelle que celui qui a l'épée sur la gorge là c'est toi.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce que t'attend pour me tuer ? Le provoqua t-il à dessein.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Finalement je vais d'abord te ramener à Yuko. Peut être qu'elle pourra tirer quelque chose de toi.

-T'es sur que tu veux pas en rester à ton plan de départ ? demanda le blond qui semblait presque déçu.

-Pourquoi ? T'a un problème avec Yuko ?

-Moi ? Bien sur que non, je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

Bien entendu comme tout le monde dans le Quartier Est il savait qui était Yuko Ichihara. Il ne l'avait par contre jamais rencontré, fait peu étonnant vu qu'elle faisait partie des Papillons Pourpres et qu'ils étaient loin d'être amis avec_ so__n _gang.

-C'est parfait alors !

Kurogane saisit le blond par le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui malgré ses protestations. Fye finit par laisser tomber en comprenant que l'autre ne laisserait pas tomber. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait maintenant était la façon dont il allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Le ninja le poussa dans le QG et l'emmena jusque devant le bureau de Yuko. Il écarta Soma qui voulait l'empêcher d'entrer et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Ah Kurogane. Où est-ce que tu étais encore passé ?

-On s'en fout, regarde plutôt ça !

Il poussa Fye devant lui.

-Bien le bonjour madame. Je suis absolument désolé de faire ainsi irruption chez vous mais ce cher Kurogane m'a traîné ici de force malgré le fait que je m'évertue à lui répéter qu'il fait une grossière erreur!

Yuko écarquilla les yeux en voyant le blond.

-Yui ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Review ?<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les Papillons Pourpres

**Et voilà la suite en exclusivité mondiale (oui bon j'arrête). Désolé si l'attente a été longue mais ... je suis une grosse flemmarde (d'accord c'est une excuse bidon).**

**Dans ce chapitre on en apprend un peu sur Fye. Alors en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Anakhaze: Contente que tu aime. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!**

**Soel la multucolore: Bah merci, et pour les decriptions je vais essayer de faire un peu plus attention (essayer j'ai dis )**

* * *

><p>-Yui ? Mais tu étais mort !<p>

Le sourire de Fye vascilla et se crispa. Une ombre passa sur son visage mais il se reprit très rapidement.

-Désolé moi c'est Fye !

Yuko avança et dévisagea longuement le blond.

-Je te reconnais tu es bien Yui, le magicien aux milles ombres.

Cette fois-ci son sourire ne bougea pas mais le ninja vit de la surprise et de l'incompréhension passer dans son regard.

-Tu rigole là Yuko ? Ce type, le magicien ?

-Je suis absolument séri... Oh ! Je vois ! Que tout le monde sorte ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kurogane, tu sors aussi !

-Euh attendez, je ne suis pas...

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris. KUROGANE SORS D'ICI !

Tous ceux qui ce trouvaient là sortirent de la pièce (à coup de pied pour certain).

-Euh mais il peut rester, enfin je veux dire, c'est lui qui m'a amené alors ...

-Tu as raison. KUROGANE REVIENS LA !

Le brun revint en pestant contre « ces fichues femmes qui ne savaient jamais ce qu'elles voulaient ». Yuko lui jeta un regard noir puis se tourna vers Fye.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir grillé ta couverture. J'espère que ces imbéciles ne vont aller crier sur les toits que tu est vivant.

-Mais je...

-Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu sois mort comme ça. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'aide puisque tu as réussis à tout mettre en scène toi même.

-En fait moi je ne...

-Tu sais, je trouve que c'était vraiment très bien fait, mes meilleurs homme s'y sont laissé prendre. Mais un détail me chifonne, il me semble que tu m'avais dis que tu voulais aider quelqu'un d'autre aussi, alors pourquoi es-tu le seul à être mort ?

-Euh écoutez, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous me parlez et d'ailleurs aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis jamais mort.

-Yui, j'ai fait sortir tout le monde, ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant.

-Mais puisque je vous dit que je ne suis pas Yui ! Mon nom c'est Fye et je suis journaliste. Vous n'avez qu'a demander à Kurogane.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

-Bah en tout cas quand je l'ai choppé il était en train de prendre des photos ...

Yuko s'approcha encore du blond et le regarda une seconde fois.

-Pourtant c'est fou ce que tu lui ressemble. Et puis vous avez la même aura. Tu ne serais pas amnésique par hasard ?

Il les regarda tour à tour, se mordilla la lèvre, soupira et se passa les mains sur la visage.

-Yui c'était mon jumeau...

-Oh je vois, ça explique la ressemblance et l'aura.

-Hé Yuko me dit pas que tu va gober son mensonge quand même ! s'écria Kurogane.

-Il me semble que je suis plus apte que toi à juger si il nous ment ou non !

-Je te signalerai quand même que ce type ment comme il respire alors tu ne devrais pas croire le premier bobard qu'il te raconte.

-Et toi tu devrais arrêter de me sous estimer ! Je ne suis pas tombée de la dernière pluie, tu crois vraiment que c'est un p'tit jeune comme lui qui va réussir à m'embobiner ? répliqua la femme sûre d'elle.

-Ouai bah moi je la trouve louche son histoire de ... mais... S'EST PAS VRAI IL S'EST ENCORE BARRE CET ENFOIRE !

-Rattrape le Kurogane !

-Et puis quoi encore ! C'est ta faute après tout !

-Pardon ! Répète un peu !

-Pff c'est bon je vais te le chercher pas la peine de t'énerver.

Kurogane sillonna le quartier Est mais il ne parvint pas à retrouver la moindre trace du blond. Personne ne l'avait vu nulle part. Il s'était tout simplement volatilisé.

Exténué il se traîna jusqu'à chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Alors qu'il était en train de s'endormir, il sentit un courant d'air dans sa chambre.

-Merde j'ai pas fermé la fenêtre.

-...

-Mais... je l'avais pas ouverte !

-Hello Kuro-chan !

Le brun se retourna et dégaina son sabre qu'il pointa sur... le vide.

-Mais c'est très vilain de vouloir embrocher les gens tu sais !

-T'es où, qu'est que tu fous chez moi ?

-Mais je suis là mon p'tit Kuro !

Il sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule mais quand il se retourna il n'y avait personne.

-Arrête ça !

-Pourquoi ? Ça t'énerve tant que ça que je sois plus rapide que toi ?

-Espèce de ... Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu sois chez moi ! D'ailleurs tu m'a pas répondu, qu'est ce que tu fait chez moi ? Et puis comment tu sais où j'habite ?

-N'oublie pas que je suis journaliste Kuro-pi.

-Et arrête avec ces surnoms débiles !

-Bon bon d'accord, si tu t'énerve je m'en vais moi.

-Ouai bah bon débarra !

-Ok, a plus Kuro-rin !

-...

Kurogane mit de longues secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-QUOI ? Nan attend ! Hé reviens !

Il courut par la fenêtre et vit une chevelure blonde disparaître au coin de la rue.

-Cette fois tu va pas m'échapper.

Il sauta à son tour et se lança à la poursuite de Fye. Ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup, il passa le reste de la nuit à faire tourner l'autre en bourrique. Il faisait même exprès de l'attendre au coin de la rue avant de re-disparaître. Il l'inonda d'une flopée de surnoms tous plus ridicule les uns que les autres ce qui eu le don d'énerver encore plus le brun. Il le fit passer par des endroit que Kurogane ne connaissait même pas et adorait faire croire qu'il était bloqué dans un cul de sac avant de s'enfuir en sautant par dessus le mur. Son rire cristalin résonnait dans tout le quartier et pourtant personne ne semblait leur préter attention. C'était rageant!

Et puis quand le soleil commença à pointer son nez, le "fugitif" grimpa en haut d'un immeuble et s'assit au bord du vide. L'autre ne tarda pas à le rattraper. Il s'approcha de lui le plus doucement possible et, alors qu'il allait enfin l'avoir, le blond sauta.

Kurogane se précipita au bord. Il vit Fye atterrir en bas comme une fleur (il avait une corde le fourbe) et partir en courant.

-A la prochaine Kuro-toutou !

-JE M'APPELLE KU-RO-GA-NE !

* * *

><p><strong>Non je vous en pris ne me tuez pas! Je pourrais pas écrire la suite sinon. Allez quoi... Je vous promet le prochain sera mieux!<strong>

**En attendant, reviews ?**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Drôle de couple

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 après une très longue attente. Je suis désolée ! Mais j'avais des examens et donc ... Oui bon d'accord j'aurais pu faire l'effort de le sortir avant. Vous lisez quand même mon chapitre? C'est le plus depuis le début de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je m'excuse des noms de clan qui sont assez bizards et pas vraiment en accord avec l'époque mais j'ai pas d'imagination pour ces trucs là. Certains passages de ce chapitre vont surement vous paraitre répétitif par rapport aux chapitre précédents et je m'en excuse et je ne le ferait plus, promis.**

**Ce chapitre contient probablement plus de faute que les autres mais il à été écris à deux heures du mat' donc... (Bon ok j'arrête de me trouver des excuses) J'essayerais d'en corriger le plus possible mais si vous en voyez dites le moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Silinde-kun qui m'a donné des conseils et grâce à qui ce chapitre à put être modifié pour être plus compréhenssif.**

**Réponse aux reviews (merci beaucoup à tout mes reviewser):**

**YuukiLee:Non ne me tue pas je t'en pris! Allez quoi j'ai sortit la suite (en retard mais bon c'est mieux que rien non?)**

**Anakhaze: Contente qu'elle t'ai plus. Il y en a une autre du même genre dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi!**

**Silinde-kun: Oui, oui je t'assure que c'est ma première. En tout cas merci de tout tes compliments!**

**Dieux-Chouette a lunnette X: Ben si elle est bien pour le moment j'espère qu'elle va le rester. Mais ça c'est à toi de me le dire. Oui je sais qu'il le montre pas mal mais encore là c'est rien...**

**VampireShinobie: Et oui niark,niark. Je vais le dévoiler petit bout par petit bout pour bien vous faire baver. Et puis t'a vu, le chapitre est plus long ^^ Donc maintenant si tu pouvait rendre son sabre à Kuro pasque t'aurait vu le caca nerveux qu'il nous as fait! (Ok ok je sors de mon délire)**

* * *

><p>Il avait passer la journée à se faire incendier. Maintenant l'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée.<p>

Kurogane eu un sourire cruel. Il allait le tuer.

Oui, le tuer en prenant tout son temps.

Il allait le faire souffrir le plus possible. C'était sadique mais il en mourrait d'envie. Il arracherait son cœur encore palpitant et le mangerait, puis il le découperait en petit morceaux et il ferait un feu de joie avec. Et une fois qu'il aurait éparpillé ses cendres encores fumantes, sa vengance serait accomplie.

Oui, il ferait ça dès qu'il l'aurait attrapé.

Si seulement il ne l'avait pas laisser s'échapper bêtement, il ne serait pas là. Yuko avait été tellement furieuse qu'elle lui avait donnée la pire tache du monde (enfin ce que lui considérait comme la pire des corvées) : il devait faire la ronde dans leur partie du quartier Est. C'était la tache ingrate, le truc que personne ne veut faire, ce dont on se servait comme menace et comme punition. Pire que de devoir faire la vaisselle (et c'était pas peu dire). Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire ça mais en tout cas ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

D'accord il avait laissé s'échapper un type super bizarre qui aurait pu être Le Magicien, mais c'était pas non plus la fin du monde. Il n'y avait pas de quoi le coller à la ronde ! En plus ça l'aurait franchement étonné que ce type soit Le Magicien. Jamais il n'aurait put l'attraper si ça avait été le cas.

Le Magicien aux milles ombres (qu'on appelait le Magicien pour faire plus court) avait été un des pires fléaux du quartier Est. Il tuait tous ceux qui faisait du tord au gang de Seles et il était d'ailleurs de notoriété publique qu'il en faisait parti. Personne ne connaissait son identité, son visage étant toujours caché sous un masque et tout ceux qui ayant tenté de savoir qui il était disparaissant dans des « conditions mystérieuses ». Le mode opératoire du Magicien était toujours le même. Il frappait dans des ruelles étroites et mal éclairées. Certain avait remarqué cette particularité et avait essayé de lui échapper en ne prenant que de grandes rues lumineuses. Ceux-là, on les avait retrouvé chez eux, morts, tués de la même façon que les autres. En vérité, si il s'appelait le magicien aux milles ombres, c'était à cause de la façon dont il tuait. Il utilisait souvent des armes à feu et parfois des sabres mais l'arme dont il se servait importait peu, une fois qu'il avait commencé à frapper, il était impossible de s'en sortir. Les coups et les balles semblaient venir de partout à la fois mais on n'arrivait pas à le voir et il bougeait sans cesse et bien trop rapidement pour qu'on puisse riposter. Il se déplaçait si vite qu'on le voyait à plusieurs endroits en même temps. C'était pour ça qu'on l'avait surnommé « Le Magicien aux milles ombres ».

Plus Kurogane y repensait et moins il arrivait à croire que ce type était le Magicien. Yuko c'était forcément trompé. Après tout ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Même à elle.

Bon ok il était rapide, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait en commun avec le Magicien.

Perdu dans ses pensées le ninja ne s'aperçut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il était largement sorti du territoire des Papillons Pourpres. Il était maintenant arrivé sur le territoire des gars de Seles et ces types n'étaient franchement pas super sympathiques. Il était donc en train d'effectuer une retraite stratégique (oui oui stratégique) quand il tomba sur une scène qu'il aurait mille fois préféré éviter.

Au départ il n'avait vu qu'un couple en train de s'embrasser passionnément. La fille avait plaqué son copain contre un mur. Le dit copain semblait être complètement submergé et totalement incapable de réagir.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce que la « fille », qui semblait avoir senti qu'on les observait, se retourne. Le brun avait du se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. La fille en question était en réalité Ashura, le chef du gang de Seles et son « petit copain » était la personne que Kurogane se serait fait un plaisir d'étriper quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais là, étonnement, ses envies de meurtres avaient disparues.

Le blond avait prit une belle couleur cramoisie, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche mais n'arrivait pas à articuler un son. Ses yeux deux yeux bleus était fixés sur le ninja et, cette fois-ci, la surprise qu'on pouvait y lire semblait sincère.

Le chef de Seles (ils avaient appelé la partie du quartier qu'ils contrôlaient ainsi) regarda longuement l'intrus puis se tourna vers Fye et lui demanda :

-Tu connais ce type ? Depuis quand tu traînes avec des gars de Papillons Pourpres ?

-Et depuis quand ce que je fais te concerne ?

-Tu le prends comme ça ?

-Oh et laisse moi tranquille à la fin !

-Mais c'est étrange tout de même, parce qu'il y a une minute tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir que je te laisse tranquille, répliqua le plus agé en souriant narquoisement.

-Quoi ? C'est totalement faux !

Kurogane, voyant que les deux pouvaient y rester toute la journée, trouva bon de se racler la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence.

Ashura se tourna vers le brun.

-Mais tu es encore là toi ?

-Oui, je suis encore là.

-Et tu veux quoi ?

-Un truc qui ne te concerne pas, répliqua le ninja en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Ca ce passe sur mon territoire mais ça ne me concerne pas ?

-Non.

-Malheureusement pour toi, il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas la même vision des choses. Par conséquent, je vais être obligé de t'éliminer puisque tu es chez moi et que tu n'as même pas la décence de fuir en me voyant.

-Ah oui pardon, j'avais oublié de préciser à quel point je suis terrifié !

-Bon, si tu penses vraiment avoir une chance de gagner.

Si il avait une chance de gagner, le ninja n'en savait rien, par contre ce qu'il savait, c'était que le blond avait profité de la distraction qu'il lui avait offerte en provoquant Ashura pour essayer (une nouvelle fois) de filer à l'anglaise. Si ce type refusait d'affronter ses problèmes en face et préférait passer son temps à fuir, ça le regardait et il s'en fichait. Mais Fye était troublé et ça n'avait pas échappé à Kurogane. Il avait une chance de pouvoir le chopper et il ne comptait pas la laisser passer cette fois-ci.

Il dégaina donc son dragon d'argent et se jeta sur le chef de gang qui esquiva sans problème.

-Raté. Tu ne m'auras pas avec des coups comme ça.

-Rassure toi, ce n'était pas mon but.

Le brun se rattrapa au sol avec un roulé-boulé, rengaina son katana et se retrouva nez à nez avec le sabre d'Ashura. Il évita d'un bond le coup qui lui était destiné et ressortit son sabre de son fourreau.

-Tu croyais te sauver comme ça ? Pathétique !

Kurogane ne nota pas l'insulte et attaqua une nouvelle fois. Ils échangèrent quelques coups avant que le chef de Seles ne se rende compte que le blond s'était sauvé.

-Fye ce n'est pas la peine de fuir ! Tu sais bien que je te retrouverais !

Le ninja profita du fait que l'autre était occupé pour se jeter vers la rue où était entré le type ,comme il l'appelait. Ashura, qui n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser s'enfuir, donna un coup de sabre pour le faire reculer. Seulement le brun savait qu'il n'avait que peut de temps pour retrouver Fye, il ne prit donc pas la peine d'esquiver et se fit blesser au bras. Mais il était passé, et s'était le plus important, il partit donc à la poursuite du blond, talonné par Ashura.

Il le trouva deux ruelles plus loin, le visage entre les mains. Le ninja avait vu juste, le blondinet n'allait pas bien. Il l'attrapa donc par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Complètement amorphe, l'autre se laissa faire.

Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à retourner dans la partie des Papillons Pourpres. Kurogane avait eu toute les peines du monde a éviter Ashura et avait faillit perdre Fye plusieurs fois. Heureusement il atteignirent le territoire des Papillons Pourpres où ils étaient en sécurité.

Étrangement, quand il sentit qu'il ne courrait plus de danger, Fye sortit de l'état de léthargie où il était entré et commença à se débattre. Mais Kurogane, qui ne comptait refaire des tours de ronde de si tôt, resserra sa prise et le traîna à nouveau dans leur QG.

Cette fois, prévoyant, il ferma toutes les portes et les fenêtres et prit même le temps de lui attacher les poignets avant d'accepter de laisser Yuko lui parler. Cette dernière repris la conversation comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée :

-Donc Yui était ton frère jumeau et c'était aussi le Magicien.

Fye ne semblait pas s'être encore remis de ce qui venait de lui arriver et ses yeux étaient un peu perdu.

-J'ai juste dit qu'il était mon jumeau. Pas qu'il était le Magicien.

-Pour moi, l'un implique l'autre.

Le blond avait à peu près retrouver ses esprit et il reprit la conversation de sa voix enjouée habituelle.

-Vous connaissiez Yui ?

-Oui et plutôt bien en fait.

Le sujet semblait gêner Fye et ce dernier s'empressa d'en changer. Cependant son éternel sourire était revenu se plaquer sur son visage.

-Je me demandais si il serait possible que vous me détachiez les poignets parce que Kuro-pon a serré un peu fort et ça me fait mal. En plus je ne risque pas de m'enfuir vu qu'il a tout verrouillé.

Yuko compris la manœuvre mais joua le jeu.

-Tu en pense quoi Kurogane ?

-J'en pense que vu les problèmes que j'ai eu pour le chopper ça me ferrais mal qu'il s'enfuie.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas Kuro-wanwan cette fois-ci je ne compte pas m'enfuir.

-Oui tiens en parlant de s'enfuir, on peut savoir pourquoi Ashura était en train de t'embrasser quand je t'ai trouvé ?

-Désolé Kuro, secret défense !

Sur ces mots, Fye se tourna vers le ninja et lui tira la langue avant d'éclater de rire. Le brun furieux se jeta sur lui en l'insultant et les deux finirent par terre, Kurogane sur le blond, ce dernier riant aux éclats.

-Kurogane, arrête de faire l'enfant ! le gronda Yuko.

-Quoi mais c'est lui qui…

-T'as répondu à sa provocation.

-Mais il a…

-Cherche pas, t'as aucune excuse.

-T'as tord mon p'tit Kuro. C'est comme ça, intervint le blondinet en riant.

-Oh toi hein !

-Kurogane ne crie pas sur les invités ! lui ordonna la femme.

-Lui ? Un invité ?

-Écoute la Kuro-chan, elle a raison.

-Je t'ai déjà dit te ne pas t'en mêler, s'énerva le ninja.

-Kuro-toutou il est vilain et en plus il est lourd !

Fye se mit à pleurnicher en agitant vainement les pieds pour tenter de se libérer. Ce fut peine perdue car le brun était plus lourd et plus fort physiquement.

Yuko compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus du blond et demanda à Kurogane d'amener leur « invité » dans un endroit où il pourrait dormir mais où on pourrait le surveiller et d'où il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Elle lui ordonna aussi d'aller faire soigner son bras.

Le ninja s'exécuta en ralant. Il détestait se faire soigner. Si il n'avait pas eu à ramener l'autre, il lui aurait fait la peau à Ashura. Oui, tout ça c'était de sa faute. Quand sa blessure fut désinfectée et soignée, il commença à se demander où il pourrait bien faire dormir Fye.

Comme le brun doutait fortement que l'autre ne puisse pas sortir de la pièce qui servait de cellule et qu'il avait peur qu'on le laisse s'échapper, il l'amena dans sa propre chambre. Ça l'embêtait vraiment d'être obligé de faire ça mais il avait eu beau chercher il n'avait trouver personne susceptible de pouvoir garder le blond sans le laisser partir et le ninja se demanda même si Yuko n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Enfin bon, ce n'était que pour une nuit, il trouverait une meilleure solution demain. Mais pour l'instant il voulait juste dormir. Il le poussa donc à l'intérieur de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

Fye, curieux, regarda autour de lui pour tenter de glaner des informations sur celui semblait être devenu son geôlier mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue autre chose que la forme des meubles. En désespoir de cause il décida donc de se venger en embêtant le brun.

-Tu m'amènes déjà dans ta chambre Kuro-pi ? N'allons pas trop vite dans notre relation et ne brûlons pas les étapes tu veux ? Tu sais que je t'aime mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore près pour ça.

-Crétin ! T'es vraiment obligé de nous infliger tes âneries en plus de ton masque souriant ?

Fye se tut et fixa Kurogane avec l'air de l'enfant que l'on gronde sans raison. Ce dernier soupira et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, des menottes.

Il détacha les liens du blond et passa un des bracelets autour de son poignet frêle, il attacha le deuxième autour de son propre poignet. Ainsi si l'autre tentait quoi que ce soit il le saurait immédiatement. Le ninja comptait bien dormir un peu et ne voulait pas à avoir à se soucier de l'autre crétin. Il lui posait déjà assez de problème comme ça.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois les menottes attachées qu'il se rendit compte que la courtesse de la chaîne les obligeait à dormir dans le même lit. Quand il le dit à Fye il s'attendait à un commentaire du genre « Oh mon dieu, nous devons dormir dans le même lit ! Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès Kuro-kuro ! » mais il n'en fut rien. Kurogane se dit que finalement peut être que ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait fait réfléchir mais il abandonna cette idée quand le blond se mit à lui faire des chatouilles « pour voir si ça le ferait défroncer les sourcils ».

Fye s'endormit rapidement et à sa grande surprise il ne tenta rien pour s'enfuir. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain l'autre était toujours là. Il n'avait même pas changé de position depuis la veille au soir.

Le ninja ne commença à paniquer que lorsqu'il se souvint soudain pourquoi ces menottes étaient dans le tiroir des objets cassés. On en avait perdu les clés.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon allez il est presque 3 heures du mat et je viens de vous pondre un magnifique petit chapitre alors vous allez me pondre de merveilleuse petites reviews. Comment ça non ? Mais vous êtes méchants en faite ! Non, vous êtes pas méchants non plus ? Bon, si vous le dites...<strong>

**Review quand même alors ?**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Problème de clé

**Après une longue absence, voilà enfin la suite. Si j'ai mit tellement de temps à écrire ce chapitre c'est parce que je me suis rendue compte que ce que je voulais faire ne collait pas avec mon scénario, il a donc fallut tout modifier et je ne suis pas très fière du début de ce chapitre. Disons qu'a partir de la moitié ça devient un peu plus interessant.**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les (nombreuses) fautes d'orthographes qui sont probablement présentes dans ce chapitre.**

**Je fait aussi une mention spéciale à Silinde-kun qui m'a permis de réctifier beuacoup de chose dans mon chapitre précédent. Je lui adresse donc un grand merci !**

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, Fye fut tiré du sommeil par de violentes secousses sur son poignet. Alors qu'il émergeait péniblement il fut littéralement tiré hors du lit et traîné par terre. Des cris de colère finirent de le réveiller :<p>

- RAAAAH ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! J'AI QUAND MÊME PAS FAIT CA ? NAN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! T'ES CONTENT DE TOI J'IMAGINE !

-Aïe mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu cris Kuro-chan ?

Le blond se remit péniblement debout en massant son poignet endoloris.

-Il se passe que grâce à toi je nous ai mis des menottes dont j'ai pas les clés !

-Bah c'est pas ma faute ! Et puis si les menottes étaient là quelqu'un doit forcément avoir les clé !

-Oui mais figure toi que si les menottes étaient là c'est justement parce qu'on en avait perdu les clés ! s'énerva le ninja.

-Ah oui, mais c'est sur que si tu as Alzheimer à ton age, moi je peux plus rien faire pour toi mon pauvre Kuro-pi.

-Crétin ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ?

-Je vais quand même pas pleurer !

Le brun se pinça l'arrête du nez et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

-Bon viens avec moi je vais voir si Yuko n'a pas de quoi nous débarrasser de ça.

Kurogane le traîna dans tout le QG en demandant à tout ceux qu'ils croisaient si ils n'avaient pas vu Yuko. Comme toutes les réponses étaient négatives il décida de se débarrasser lui même des menottes. Ce fut un échec total. Il commença par essayer avec son sabre mais puisqu'il n'avait qu'une main il n'arrivait pas a s'en servir comme il voulait et parvint à peine à rayer le métal. Ensuite il essaya avec toutes les pinces coupantes qu'il put trouver mais aucune ne parvint a entamer le métal. Il pensa à les faire fondre mais personne n'avait de fer à souder ou quoi que se soit d'assez chaud.

Malgré le fait que le ninja commençait sérieusement à être à court d'idée, le blond lui s'amusait comme un petit fou ! Il ponctuait tout les essais de Kurogane par des "Hyuuu ! Quel homme !" et passait son temps à sautiller partout ce qui n'était pas vraiment très pratique pour se concentrer.

Le brun proposa alors de couper la main de Fye, ce que l'intéressé refusa avec force de coups et de cris. Finalement tout ce que ses tentatives lui rapportèrent furent des bleus et des tympans explosés.

Le ninja décida donc d'attendre Yuko et s'assit par terre avec la ferme intention de ne plus en bouger afin de préserver ce qui lui restait de fierté.

Kurogane remarqua alors que le blond commençait à se tortiller sur place. Il soupira et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Fye rougit, se tortilla de plus belle et prit un air penaud avant de dire d'une toute petite voix :

-En fait Kuro-tan... J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes ...

-Et bah ? Vas y !

-Euh oui mais ...

-Ah c'est vrai ... dit le brun qui venait de comprendre.

Vu la taille de la chaîne des menottes, l'autre ne pourrait jamais aller aux toilettes sans qu'il soit obligé de rentrer lui aussi dans la pièce. Peut être que si il se tournait ... Mais il était vrai que la tentation était quand même forte ... Attend mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait lui ! N'importe quoi, vraiment ! Comme si cet espèce d'énergumène pouvait être ... super attirant !

Mine de rien il jeta un coup d'œil vers Fye qui continuait de se tortiller. Bon d'accord, il avait un visage fin avec de magnifique yeux bleu et ...

Kurogane se donna une claque mentale pour arrêter sa description avant qu'il ne se mette à penser à des endroits plus ...

Le ninja se leva brusquement pour interrompre ses pensées. Son geste provoqua de vive protestations de la part du blond qui s'écria que Kuro-wanwan était une vilaine brute qui ne faisait que lui faire mal ! Puis il prit une tête d'enfant battu et se mit à pleurer à grand cri ce qui eu pour effet de rameuter toutes les personnes présente au QG.

Kurogane attrapa le poignet de Fye et partit à grand pas en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Un fois qu'il furent arrivés dans un endroit calme, le ninja plaqua le blond contre le mur :

-Écoute, si tu n'a aucun amour propre et que ça ne te gêne pas de te donner en spectacle c'est ton problème, mais moi je tiens à ma dignité et je ne vais pas te laisser continuer à me ridiculiser ! Alors tu peux continuer à faire le débile si ça te chante mais tu arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique et de m'affubler de tes surnoms ridicules !

Fye avait prit l'air de celui qu'on accuse à tord et semblait au bord des larmes.

-Mais, Kuro ... Si je fait moi c'est pour ...

Pendant un instant le brun se demanda si il n'avait pas été trop méchant.

-C'est pour te montrer que je t'aime Kuro-chan ! s'écria t-il en éclatant de rire.

-Toi ! Cette fois c'est clair je vais te buter !

-Kurogane ! Arrête un peu de crier à tout bout de champs !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler. C'était une jeune fille au long cheveux noir. Le ninja lâcha l'objet de son courroux et recula d'un pas.

-Euh en fait Tomoyo c'est que ...

-Taratata tu n'a aucune excuse !

Son regard se porta alors sur les menottes.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous portez des menottes ?

Alors que Kurogane allait répondre, Fye le prit de vitesse et parla à sa place.

-Et bien jeune demoiselle, il se trouve que je ne suis ni visiteur ni invité mais prisonnier. Donc, pour bien faire son travail qui est -entre autre – de me garder sous surveillance et de veiller à ce que je ne m'enfuie pas, Kuro-rin nous a mit des menottes pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir. Seulement il c'est rendu compte qu'il n'en avait pas les clés. Il a donc décidé d'attendre le retour de Yuko pour voir si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour nous. C'est à dire que nous sommes coincés jusqu'à son retour !

Le ninja était bluffé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'autre puisse rester sérieux en expliquant cette histoire et encore moins qu'il dirait la vérité et déclarerait à la jeune fille qu'il était prisonnier.

-Mais enfin, dit Tomoyo avec un air étonné, vous n'avez pas besoin de Yuko pour vous libérer !

-Ah ouai ? Demanda Kurogane avec un air franchement dubitatif.

-Vu comme le poignet de ... de ...

Elle s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de celui qui accompagnait le ninja.

-Fye ! Lui sourit le blond qui avait deviné son problème.

-Vu comme Fye a le poignet fin, il suffit de le frotter avec de l'eau et du savon et il glissera tout seul hors du bracelet des menottes !

-Mais oui ! Voilà qui règle le problème ! Merci Tomoyo ! S'écria Kurogane qui parti en courant en direction des toilettes.

Quelques minutes et une bonne dose de savon plus tard, Fye fut libéré.

-Bon maintenant tu peux aller au toilettes ! Dit le brun qui lui n'était pas satisfait parce que même avec du savon son poignet ne passait pas et que donc il avait toujours les menottes attachées à un poignet.

Le blond ne se fit pas presser et entra dans un des cabinet. *

A peine quelque secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit :

-Ah ! Te voilà Kurogane ! Yuko te cherche, viens vite, c'est pressé et elle m'a aussi dit que tu devais aussi amener un certain Fye.

-Soma ? Comment tu as su ou j'étais ? Lui demanda le ninja étonné.

-C'est Tomoyo qui ... Eh ! Je t'ai dit que c'était urgent alors tu te dépêche et tu me posera tes question plus tard.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte par laquelle Fye était entré et tambourina dessus :

-Oh, blondinet ! Yuko veux te voir ! Et elle n'aime pas attendre alors dépêche !

-Me voilà Kuro-wanwan, pas la peine de défoncer la porte ! Lui dit le blondinet en question tout en sortant des toilettes.

Kurogane ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire d'autre âneries et l'emmena directement voir Yuko. Quand ils arrivèrent, cette dernière était en train de parler avec deux jeunes hommes. Le premier, brun avec des lunettes, était en train de crier sur le second qui se bouchait les oreilles en lui disant qu'il faisait trop de bruit. La chef des papillons pourpre remarqua le ninja et son prisonnier qui venaient d'entrer et congédia les deux autres.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le brun sans même avoir dit bonjour.

-Oh, tiens Fye est toujours avec toi ?

-Évidemment puisque tu m'as demandé de te l'amener !

-Pour tout dire mon cher Kurogane, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à l'empêcher de s'enfuir !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'a demandé de le garder ? S'énerva le ninja qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il ai enduré ce calvaire pour des queues de prunes.

-Parce que j'allais pas non plus le relâcher !

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et pesta intérieurement contre cette sale sorcière qui avait toujours des idées tordues.

-Et donc vous vouliez me voir ? Intervint soudain Fye qui se sentait un peu oublié.

-Oui. Ton nom complet est bien Fye D. Flowright ?

-Vous êtes bien renseignée.

-Et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule !

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulez vous dire par là ?

-Eh bien, pour vérifier tes dires et savoir si oui ou non tu es le Magicien, nous avons retrouvé ton adresse à partir de ton nom, et quelques uns de mes hommes ont été faire une visite chez toi. Seulement, quelqu'un d'autre était passé avant eux et avait tout saccagé. Tu ne devinera jamais ce que ton "visiteur" à laissé !

-Dans ce cas éclairez moi ! Lui dit Fye sans se départir de son éternel sourire.

-Ils ont trouvés ça !

Yuko leur montra une feuille sur laquelle était dessiné un phénix stylisé. **

Le visage du blond se figea. Son sourire devint crispé et il s'arrêta tout a fait de bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de demander de sa voix faussement enjouée :

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ?

-Dit moi Fye, sais tu ce qu'est ce dessin ?

-C'est ... c'est l'emblème d'Ashura, le chef de Seles.

-Peut tu m'expliquer ce que ça faisait chez toi ?

Le blond retrouva un petit sourire espiègle. Kurogane remarque que ses yeux pétillait et se dit qu'a coup sur l'autre allait encore leur sortir une bêtise.

-Et bien, si j'étais un Sherlock Holmes des temps moderne, je dirais que l'homme qui est venu chez moi était en vérité un flic qui était chargé d'une enquête sur le clan de Seles. Il a donc été dans les fichiers de la polices où il a trouvé l'emblème d'Ashura. Il l'a prit avec lui pour pouvoir le montrer au gens qu'il interrogerais. Ensuite, comme c'est un bon policier, il a finit par apprendre d'une source fiable que je faisait un reportage sur le Quartier Est. Il a donc immédiatement pensé que j'avais peut être des informations sur Seles. Donc il c'est rendu chez moi mais, ne me trouvant pas, il a pensé que je m'étais fait tué ou capturer par des types du Quartier Est. N'écoutant que son courage, il a donc prit la décision de venir me sauver, car en vérité c'est un homme au grand cœur qui n'hésite pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver celle des autres. Si il agit ainsi c'est car il s'est fait la promesse de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir par sa faute, oui car voyez vous, en vérité, malgré son éternelle jovialité, cet homme a eu un passé très douloureux. Alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans, il y a eu un incendie dans sa maison et comme il n'avait pas assez de force, il n'a pas pu libérer son grand frère qui était enfermé dans sa chambre à cause d'une poutre qui bloquait la porte. Les pompiers l'avaient fait sortir et avaient réussit à décoincer la porte et à éviter une mort atroce à ce pauvre garçon. Malheureusement, il avait avalé trop de fumée et il succomba dans l'ambulance. Même si il ne l'a jamais avoué à personne, cet homme à toujours pensé qu'il était responsable de la mort de son frère et que si il avait pu ouvrir la porte, celui-ci aurait survécu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est juré de sauver tout ceux qu'il pourrait afin de ne plus jamais avoir de mort sur la conscience. Donc, puisqu'il avait décidé d'aller me chercher, il a fouillé mon appartement pour essayer de trouver un journal intime ou quelque chose où j'aurais écris ma destination dans le quartier Est. C'est pour cette noble raison qu'il a saccagé mon habitation car, il ne voulait pas aller me chercher à l'aveuglette. Comme il n'a rien trouvé, il est partit en courant car il estimait qu'il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça et que plus les heures s'écoulaient et moins il avait de chance e me retrouver en vie. Quand il s'est mit à courir, son manteau s'est soulevé et le papier où était dessiné l'emblème d'Ashura est tombé de sa poche et est venu se poser sur le sol de mon appartement. C'est donc pour cette raison, que cette feuille se trouvait chez moi !

Fye avait tout raconté d'une seule traite, faisant de micro-pause pour respirer et ne laissant à personne le temps de le couper. Fiers de sa trouvaille il se tourna vers Kurogane et lui asséna son plus beau sourire.

Les deux qui l'avaient écouté étaient scochés par l'aplomb avec lequel il leur avait raconté son histoire. Et malgré le fait que se soit une pure invention de sa part, il n'avait pas hésité une seule fois et avait compté ça comme si c'était quelque chose de très sérieux.

Yuko reprit ses esprits et continua sans tenir compte de son intervention.

-Pour moi si cette feuille se trouvait chez toi c'est parce que celui qui est venu l'y a déposé à dessin pour que tu la trouve. Donc celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça étaient de Seles. Si on y réfléchit bien, je pense qu'on peut sûrement trouver un lien avec le fait que Kurogane t'ai trouvé dans les bras d'Ashura. Cela signifie que tu le connais et apparemment plus que bien. Et comment fait on pour connaître Ashura ? Le seul moyen est d'être un Selesien. Donc la conclusion de tout ça est que tu es un Selesien en mission d'infiltration chez les papillons pourpres !

Fye sourit avant de répondre :

-C'est une théorie très intéressante mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir tout saccagé chez moi et pourquoi avoir laissé ce dessin qui ferait obligatoirement remonter à Seles et ferait immanquablement rater ma mission ?

-Parce que comme ça tu nous envoi ces contre arguments à la face et tu nous fait donc croire que ma théorie est fausse.

-Mais sans la feuille pas de théorie, rétorqua le blond.

-Avec ce que Kurogane a vu hier on avait plus qu'une théorie ! Et puis de toute façon on va vite être fixé !

-Comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? Demanda Fye en haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien je sais que certains hommes de main proche d'Ashura portent ceci, fit elle en désignant la feuille avec le dessin. Et puis sinon il reste les autres méthodes ...

Yuko fit un léger signe de tête à Kurogane qui s'approcha discrètement dans le dos du blond. Alors que le ninja tendait la main vers le bas du tee-shirt de l'autre, il fut intercepté par Fye qui se retourna en souriant.

-C'est bon Kuro-rin, pas la peine de chercher, il est là.

Sur ces mots il retira son tee-shirt exposant ainsi son dos à Yuko.

-C'est bien ce que je pensait, murmura cette dernière, les yeux fixés sur le dos de celui qui lui faisait face.

* * *

><p><em>*Bah oui ils sont plusieurs dans un QG donc il y a plusieurs toilettes.<em>

_** Pour voir le tatouage copiez:collez ce lien en enlevant les espaces_

_http : / shinigami 3 . deviantart . com / art / Fye-s-Tattoo-44332152_

_Bon je sais qu'il est vraiment super stylisé mais on m'a affirmé que c'est un phénix donc ..._

**Et voilà encore un ptit chapitre de bouclé. Donc maintenant ...**

**Reviews ! Sinon ...**

**Sinon je meurs !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Révélations

**Vous remarquerez que pour une fois, la suite est sortie rapidemment. Bon en même temps, je dois vous avouer que personnellement je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre. Il y a trois tonne de blabla et l'histoire avance à peine. En plus il y a certain truc qui vont un peu vite et des passages ou mes phrases sont inconpréhensible. En gros c'est juste bon pour permettre la transition avec le début de l'action. Donc je m'excuse sincérement pour ce "truc" dont j'ai réécrit une petite partie mais qui me parait tout de même très moyenne.**

**Reviews:**

**Une fan parmi tant d'autres:**** Voilà, pour te remercier de m'avoir empéchée de mourrir, je t'en empèche aussi et voilà la suite !**

* * *

><p>-C'est bien ce que je pensait, murmura Yuko, les yeux fixés sur le dos de celui qui lui faisait face.<p>

Kurogane fit le tour du blond. En arrivant derrière lui il put voir un tatouage qui s'étendait sur tout son dos. Il était en forme de phénix stylisé et représentait trait pour trait le dessin sur la feuille de Yuko.

-Alors comme ça tu est bien un des leur, dit le ninja dont les yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le tatouage.

-Non, répondit le blond, enfin disons que je n'en suis plus un.

-Allons, nous savons tous très bien qu'on ne se sort pas du milieu si facilement ! intervint la chef des papillons pourpres.

-Oh mais ce n'a pas été facile, bien au contraire.

-Donc cela nous ramène à notre première hypothèse, tu es le Magicien !

En même temps qu'elle lançait son affirmation, Yuko s'était levée et rapprochée de Fye qui voulu reculer mais fut arrêté par le ninja.

-Toi, tu bouges pas de là !

-Ok Ok Kuro-pyon, t'agace pas, je vais pas m'en aller, promis, lui sourit-il.

-Tss comme si la parole de quelqu'un comme toi pouvais valoir quelque chose !

Le sourire du blond glissa lentement de son visage jusqu'à se transformer en un léger sourire un peu triste. Il se tourna vers Kurogane :

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire des choses pareilles ...

Yuko qui ne comptait pas que la discution recommence comme la veille, ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la situation en main, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Il parait qu'on a attrapé un espion de Seles, où est il, je veux le voir, est ce qu'il a parlé ?

La femme qui venait d'entrer, avait de longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient dans son dos et portait une tenue de cuir moulante.

Yuko se tourna vers elle en souriant :

-Te voilà Amaterasu ! Je pensais que tu arriverais plus vite ! Et pour te répondre, oui on en a attrapé un, il est ici et non il n'a pas encore parlé.

-Et bien à ce propos, si je puis me permettre d'interrompre une conversation qui s'annonçait passionnante, les coupa le blond, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis PAS membre de Seles et que par conséquent, je n'ai rien à dire. De plus, je vais me permettre d'ajouter –au risque de me répéter- que je ne suis PAS le Magicien et que je ne l'ai jamais été !

La nouvelle venue lança un regard mauvais à Fye.

-Alors c'est toi l'espion d'Ashura ?

-Moi membre d'un gang ? Vous avez vu ma tête ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train d'insinuer que je ressemble à ses grosses brutes qui traînent dans le quartier Est ?

-Ce que j'insinue c'est que Yuko m'a confirmé que l'espion était bien ici et qu'à part toi je connais toute les personnes dans cette pièce !

-Pourquoi l'espion ne serait pas une taupe ? Ca pourrait être Kuro-rin !

-Et pourquoi tu n'avouerais pas tout de suite que c'est toi ?

-Euh ... commença le blond en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Peut être parce que ce n'est pas moi !

-C'est lui, dit Kurogane en réponse au regard interrogateur que lui lançait Amaterasu.

Yuko, qui quand à elle n'avait pas du tout écouté ce qui venait de ce dire et faisait la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de comprendre quelque chose, les coupa :

-Dit moi Fye, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Yui était ton jumeau c'est ça ?

-Oui …

-Et il est mort ?

-Oui …

-Il y a combien de temps ?

-Cinq ans …

-Tu as quitté le milieu quand ?

Le blond regarda fixement le sol pendant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

-Cinq ans aussi …

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible que l'on sache pourquoi ?

-Non !

C'était un non catégorique et dur.

-Si tu n'es vraiment pas le magicien et que Yui était bel et bien ton jumeau, cela veut dire qu'il m'avait dit la véritée.

La phrase de Yuko parvint à capter totalement l'attention de Fye qui se tourna vivement vers elle en demandant :

-Yui vous a parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

-La fois ou j'ai rencontré Yui, il m'a demandé de l'aider à faire sortir du milieu des gangs une personne qui lui était chère. Il avait son masque du Magicien et m'a montré son visage en gage de bonne fois. Il m'a juré de faire absolument tout ce que je voulais si je l'aidais. Deux jours après que je l'ai vu, mes hommes m'ont appris que le Magicien était mort, j'en ai donc conclu que Yui aussi.

Cette foi le sourire de Fye avait totalement disparu mais il semblait s'en ficher.

-Yui … Alors tu as essayer de m'aider … murmura t-il en baissant la tête. Je t'avais pourtant bien dit qu'Il ne te laisserait pas faire.

Le blond se tourna vers Yuko et recommença à parler.

-J'ai moi aussi une faveur à vous demander.

-Quelle est elle ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici s'il vous plait.

Un petit sourire vint allumer le visage du jeune homme qui continua.

-Et rester avec Kuro-chan de préférence !

-QUE … commença le ninja

-Et en quel honneur ? le coupa Yuko

-Euh … réfléchit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ben je ferais la cuisine, la vaisselle et même le ménage si vous voulez !

-Seulement ça ? Ce serait bien mal exploiter tes capacités. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Moi je voulais savoir pourquoi tu voulais rester si tu n'es pas un Selesien en infiltration.

-Alors, pour faire simple, disons que dehors il y a un vilain monsieur pas gentil qui voudrait bien m'attraper.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi il veut t'attraper ? demanda Kurogane

-Ben, parce qu'il est vilain mon Kuro-wanwan !

-Evidemment, j'aurait du m'en douter ! A question idiote, réponse idiote !

-Bon je te laisse une chance mais tu resteras en permanence avec Kurogane, Amaterasu ou Tomoyo.

-TOMOYO ? s'écria le ninja en éclatant de rire. Si il reste avec elle il pourra se barrer en deux secondes.

-Je crois que tu la sous estime un peu mon cher Kurogane.

-Mouai … Et puis de toute façon tu n'envisages quand même pas sérieusement de le faire rester ici ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Mais parce que comme tu l'as dit, il est parfaitement possible qu'il soit un espion et puis ensuite parce qu'on ne fait pas confiance aux types louches dans son genre, je te rappelle que c'est un journaliste, il est parfaitement capable de nous infiltrer pour récolter des infos pour son reportage. Et dernièrement parce qu'il ne nous servirait absolument à rien, c'est Watanuki qui fait la cuisine et la vaisselle et on a déjà quelqu'un pour le ménage !

-Oui mais de toute façon je ne compte pas le laisser repartir donc même si c'est un espion ou qu'il recueille des info pour son article il ne pourras rien en faire. Et puis laisse moi te rappeler que depuis Ryu-o s'est blessé en se battant contre Shaolan il nous manque quelqu'un pour assurer la sécurité ici.

-Et attendez, l'arrêta Fye, je suis incapable de faire un truc pareil.

-Euh, tu nous prends pour des débiles ? lui demanda le brun dubitatif. Parce que si j'ai bien compris, celui que le Magicien voulait faire sortir du Milieu c'est toi donc tu sais te battre. Et en plus quand on c'est battu dans la rue et chez moi, tu m'a pas semblé ne pas savoir te défendre. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire donc faudrait voir à pas nous prendre pour des débiles.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais c'est … compliqué.

-C'est ça où rien, lui répondit Yuko indifférente à l'apparent problème du jeune homme.

-Ok ! Je prends.

-Bon parfait, vous commencez maintenant ! Allez hop, Kurogane, Fye, allez dans la cour intérieure ! Ah et il y a un serrurier dans le couloir pour ton problème de menotte Kurogane.

Le brun s'en alla en râlant et en pestant que personne ne l'écoutait jamais et que si les ennemis pouvaient s'infiltrer comme ils voulaient faudrait pas se plaindre pasque lui il avait prévenu. Et que en plus à tout les coups c'était lui qui allait devoir payer les frais du serrurier et que en plus il n'avait rien demandé lui. Il était suivi par Fye qui sautillait autour de lui en chantant que Kuro-rin était un gros ronchon.

Quand les deux furent sortit de la salle, Amaterasu se tourna vers Yuko.

-Tu as vraiment abandonné la piste de l'espion ? Tu comptes le laisser rester ici ?

-Non je pense toujours qu'il y a une probabilité pour qu'il soit là pour nous espionner. Par contre j'ai bien l'intention qu'il reste là.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Moi, je ne compte rien faire.

-Mais alors … commença la plus jeune.

-Je compte juste attendre et voir ce qu'il va faire. Et si on a un peu chance, des choses très intéressantes pourraient se passer.

-Je ne comprends pas …

-C'est très simple, expliqua la chef des papillons pourpres, quelle que soit la vérité, nous sommes gagnant. Si c'est réellement un espion tant qu'il est là il est neutralisé, et même si il arrive à faire filtrer des infos, cela attirera nos ennemis directement chez nous, donc, il nous suffit de lui montrer ce qu'on a envie qu'il voit pour pouvoir nous organiser en conséquence et donc piéger nos ennemis. Ensuite, si c'est bien pour écrire son article qu'il est ici –même si j'en doute- il nous suffit de tuer le projet dans l'œuf grâce à nos informateurs dans la presse. Si on met la bonne somme au bon endroit, le reportage ne paraîtra jamais. Et enfin si on a vraiment de la chance la troisième possibilité se confirmera.

-La troisième possibilité ? demanda Amaterasu intriguée.

-Oui, si il nous a demandé de rester ici pour échapper à Ashura comme il nous l'a affirmé, alors dans ce cas cela risque de devenir vraiment très intéressant.

-Donc on ne risque rien avec lui.

-Ne croit pas ça, il cache bien son jeu et pourrais encore nous surprendre, mais si on le surveille bien il n'arrivera rien de trop fâcheux.

A peine avait elle fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur deux jeunes hommes.

-Yuko il y a un problème dans la cour intérieur, dit le premier que ça ne semblait pas déranger tant que ça.

-MAIS POURQUOI TU DIT CA AUSSI CALMEMENT SOMBRE IDIOT ? RAAAH TU M'ENERVE ! Hurla le second.

-Arrête un peu de gueuler tu veux !

-JE GUEULE SI JE VEUX !

-Watanuki, Domeki, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? les interrompit Amaterasu.

-C'est Sorata qui a voulu tester la nouvelle recrue que t'a envoyée dans la cour avec Kurogane, tu sais le blondinet. Donc il l'a attaqué à l'improviste pour voir sa réaction, et on a rien compris, mais il a volé cinq mètre plus loin. Alors comme Shogo n'a pas apprécié que Sorata se fasse battre aussi facilement il à lancé un défi au nouveau et ils vont se battre. Il faut vite que tu viennes pour arrêter ça.

Watanuki avait dit toute sa tirade très vite et sans respirer et il du prendre appui sur le mur afin de retrouver son souffle.

**Oo°°°°°°°°°°°°°°oO**

Dans la cour intérieure, toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient placées en cercle autour de Fye, Kurogane et Shogo. Ce dernier provoquait le blond qui lui faisait face.

-Alors, comme ça tu frappes Sorata quand personne ne regarde, mais dès qu'il s'agit de te battre en public là par contre tu te dégonfles. Ne croit pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

-Je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre vous. Ce qui est arrivé avec ton ami était un accident. Il m'a surprit et j'ai eu un réflexe malheureux. Pardon, je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il sans se départir de son éternel sourire. Si on tirait un trait sur tout ça ?

-Mouai, bon … ok mais fait attention à l'avenir.

-Attendez un peu les gas ! Si tu laisse tomber Shogo, moi pas.

Sorata s'était relevé et avait fendu le cercle. Il se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres de celui qui l'avais envoyé au tapis.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir frapper aussi fort ! Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? lui demanda Fye dont l'air inquiet avait l'air sincère.

-Non ça va. Par contre tu m'as touché et je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais. Je veux me battre contre toi ! Laisse nous voir ce que tu vaux !

-Je m'excuse mais je vais devoir refuser le combat.

-Dit moi, si t'es bien là pour assurer la sécurité à la place de Ryu-o, comment tu compte faire pour protéger cet endroit si tu ne te bat pas ?

-Il a raison, renchérit Kurogane, et puis moi j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas te battre.

-Bon, bon d'accord mais à une condition.

-Vas y je t'écoute.

-Faudra pas qu'il se plaigne si il a mal.

-Moi ça me va, dit le ninja en se tournant vers Sorata.

-Moi aussi.

-Parfait, alors combat à main nue, défaite par KO ou capitulation, déclara Shogo tout en rejoignant le cercle des spectateurs.

Kurogane fit de même et les deux combattants se retrouvèrent face à face. Fye fit un grand sourire à son vis-à-vis qui en profita pour l'attaquer. Le blond évitait toutes les attaques mais ne ripostait pas. Il virevoltait d'un endroit à un autre et riait comme un fou. Alors que son attaquant s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il se planta devant lui, lui sourit, et atterrit dans son dos d'une pirouette. Sorata c'était à peine retourné qu'il était déjà passé de l'autre côté.

Le ninja fronça les sourcils. Cette technique de combat, c'était celle que Fye avait utilisé quand il était venu chez lui, c'était comme ça qu'il avait éviter ses coups de sabres. Le brun était certain de connaître quelqu'un utilisant la même technique. Il se concentra sur le blond qui continuait à jouer avec les nerfs de son adversaire. Il passait son temps à se glisser derrière son ennemi, à lui tapoter l'épaule et à s'en aller quand l'autre se retournait.

Soudain, Kurogane eu un déclic. Cette technique de combat, c'était celle du Magicien aux Milles Ombres. C'était ainsi qu'il tuait ses victimes. Il passait de devant à derrière sa proie de façon si rapide que celle-ci ne pouvait pas se retourner pour riposter. Certes il était moins rapide et Sorata l'avait effleurer plusieurs fois, de plus le Magicien était offensif mais cette façon de passer de devant à derrière son ennemis, ça c'était typique du Magicien.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le ninja entendit un bruit de chute. Il regarda l'espace de combat et vit Sorata à terre.

Shogo déclara Fye vainqueur par KO et on amena le perdant à l'infirmerie. Alors que Kurogane tentait d'emmener Fye dans un coin pour lui expliquer qu'il avait vu clair dans son petit jeu, Yuko débarqua devant eux et les prit tout les deux à l'écart.

-Kurogane, sombre crétin, si je te demande d'amener Fye dans la cour c'est pas pour qu'il se batte avec mes hommes ! Tu aurais au moins pu les arrêter non ?

-A ce que je sache tu ne l'a pas fait non plus !lui fit remarque le ninja.

-Non, parce que j'ai remarqué un détail intéressant. Je crois que tu nous as encore raconté des craques mon cher Fye !

-Moi ? Jamais ! s'écria l'intéressé en prenant un air outré.

-A oui ? dit Kurogane avec l'air de celui que en sait plus que les autres. Alors explique moi pourquoi tu utilise la même technique de combat que le Magicien si ce n'est pas toi ?

-Tu as remarqué ? Tu m'impressionnes Kuro-min ! Oui c'est vrai que j'utilise sa technique mais je te jure que ce n'est pas moi ! affirma le blond tout en souriant.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !

-Bon d'accord mais il faut que vous sachiez que vous allez être les seuls en dehors d'Ashura et moi à savoir ça.

-Alors, tu la craches ta pastille !

-De toute façon je comptais vous le dire mais j'avais prévu d'attendre un peu!

-ACCOUCHE ! Hurla le ninja qui n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas patient.

-En vérité, comme tout les magiciens, le Magicien aux Mille Ombres avait un truc. Comme la vraie magie n'existe pas, le fait qu'il bouge aussi rapidement était tout simplement impossible.

-Et c'était quoi le truc ?

-Yui était le Magicien, moi j'étais son ombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ca y est vous êtes sauvés c'est enfin fini!<strong>

**Bon j'aime tellement pas ce chapitre que si vous laissez pas de review je comprendrais parfaitement, mais je vous demande juste une chose :**

**Ne me lapidez pas s'il vous plait, le reste de la fic sera mieux, promis juré !**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le Magicien

**_Bon et bien je republie ce chapitre à cause d'une malheureuse erreur de ma part qui m'a fait le supprimer par erreur._**

**_J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous dire que le chapitre 9 est presque prêt et qu'il sortira bientot._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><em>Yui était le Magicien, moi j'étais son ombre.<em>

Kurogane fronça les sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas, mais vraiment pas, ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Son ombre ? Comment pouvait on être l'ombre de quelqu'un ? Non décidément, plus il essayait de comprendre, moins la phrase avait de sens.

Yuko eu un petit sourire :

-C'était donc ça !

-C'était donc ça quoi ? Demanda le ninja qui lui n'avait toujours rien compris.

-Voyons c'est évident non ?

-Euh non pas vraiment !

-Fye explique lui tu veux bien.

-Alors alors, commença t-il en se tournant vers le brun. Moi y en a utiliser langage pas compliqué pour que toi comprendre. En fait, Yui, frère à moi, être devant vilain bonhomme que nous devoir tuer et moi être cacher dans ombre. Quand Yui attaquer vilain bonhomme par un coté, moi attaquer par l'autre coté. Comme ça vilain bonhomme être attaqué de deux côté en même temps et pas pouvoir riposter. Ça être technique ultime ! Toi y en a comprendre ?

-C'EST ENCORE PIRE AVEC TES EXPLICATIONS ! Hurla Kurogane. TU PEUX PAS PARLER NORMALEMENT ?

-Si Kuro-wanko pas comprendre, alors Kuro-pyon être pas très très malin !

-Toi ! Ta dernière heure à sonné !

Un sourire sadique apparu sur le visage du ninja qui se rapprocha de manière menaçante. Yuko s'interposa.

-Bon, je vais t'expliquer. En fait, le Magicien qu'on voyait attaquer, c'était Yui. Comme tu le sais, le Magicien était quasiment imbattable parce qu'une fois qu'il avait commencer à attaquer les coups semblaient venir de partout et on ne pouvait pas les esquiver tellement ils étaient rapides. En vérité, le Magicien n'avait pas le pouvoir de se dédoubler, ni de se téléporter. Il était rapide mais comme l'a dit Fye, il avait un truc. Le magicien était deux. L'un, visible, attaquait de face pendant que l'autre, caché, attaquait dans le dos.

-Hmph ! C'est une technique de lâche !

-Vois le comme ça te chante, mais en tout cas ça marchait ! Répondit Fye sur un ton plus acide qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Mouai enfin moi je ...

La chef des papillons pourpres le coupa:

-Bon écoutez vous deux on se fiche de savoir si la technique du magicien était bonne ou pas ! Moi par contre j'ai une question pour notre ami "l'ombre du Magicien" ici présent.

-Oui c'est au sujet de quoi t'est-ce ? demanda l'intéressé dont l'éternel sourire était revenu se plaquer sur son visage.

-Votre technique me paraissait plutôt bien rodée puisque personne n'en a jamais découvert le secret. Donc, comment le Magicien est il mort et surtout, pourquoi celui qui a fait ça n'est jamais venu le revendiquer ?

-Ouai c'est pas faux ça, renchérit le brun, moi si j'avais buter le Magicien je me serais pas privé de le faire savoir a tout le monde.

-Mais mon p'tit Kuro-kun, si tu avais fait ça je crois que tu serais un tout petit peu mort à l'heure qu'il est !

-Et pourquoi ça! Si j'avais tué le mec qu'on disait intouchable, plus personne ne serait venu me chercher des noises!

-Mais au contraire Kuro-pi, tout le monde l'aurait fait! Et oui, imagine un peu la notoriété que rapporterait le fait d'avoir tué celui qui a tué le Magicien ! Cela voudrait dire que l'on était plus fort que les deux! Personne ne se serait privé de cette opportunité !

-Pff, les types qui croient pouvoir me battre n'ont qu'a venir et on verra bien! Déclara le ninja très sur de lui.

-Je suis là moi ! répondit Fye en lui souriant.

L'autre fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que cet imbécile avait bien pu vouloir dire. Seulement ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions bien loin car il reprit:

-Et puis, Kuro-wanwan tu oublis un petit obstacle de taille.

-Ah oui ? Et j'imagine que tu vas me dire lequel ?

-Euh ... commença son vis à vis tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Nan !

-Fye, j'aimerais te faire remarquer que tu n'as absolument pas répondu à ma question, se manifesta Yuko.

-J'y viens, j'y viens!

-Eh oh ! D'abord tu me dit qui est ce prétendu "obstacle"!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kuro-rin je vais faire d'une pierre deux coup ! Alors, le petit obstacle que tu as oublier, c'est Ashura !

-Ashu ... Ashura ? Tu rigole j'espère ! Je le bat quand tu veux !

-Tss... tu n'a vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce dont il est capable... marmonna amèrement le blond.

-Oui je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint la supérieure du ninja, je pense que tu te surestime un peu Kurogane!

-Pff je ...

-Tu permet que je réponde à la question de la dame avant que tu recommence à t'envoyer des fleurs ? le coupa le blond. Donc, je pense qu'on peut aisément conclure que si personne ne s'est manifesté s'est à cause des représailles qui l'attendaient.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui a fait ça ?

-Si

-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne les as pas faites tes fameuses représailles ? demanda sèchement le ninja

-Mais voyons, parce que je ne suis pas maso !

Cette fois ce furent le brun et Yuko qui se demandèrent la vraie signification de sa phrase. Tandis qu'ils le regardaient, troublés, Fye leur adressait un sourire des plus éclatants. A tel point que Kurogane se demanda alors si ce sourire derrière lequel il cachait ses véritables sentiments ne lui servait pas aussi à se barricader contre eux. On ne pouvait pas sourire après de telles déclarations, alors soit il avait un cœur de pierre, soit il avait vraiment un gros problème.

Ce fut la dirigeante qui rompit la première le silence:

-Est-ce que tu est en train de nous dire que c'est toi qui l'a tué ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix très douce. Cette voix qu'utilisent les gens quand il vous mettre en confiance pour que vous leur révéliez une chose que vous voudriez garder pour vous.

Seulement, l'autre n'eut pas la moindre réaction, il continua à la regarder en souriant. C'était franchement très déstabilisant et en même temps extrêmement gênant. Il est tout à fait impossible de parler de choses aussi graves, avec quelqu'un qui vous fait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Kurogane se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, l'ambiance était tendue et il semblait qu'une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur les trois interlocuteurs.

Alors que la tension était à son comble, le sourire de Fye devint beaucoup plus léger et il répondit enfin:

-Oui et non.

-Et est-ce que ...

-Kurogane-senpai ! les coupa une voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. C'était un adolescent brun, d'une quinzaine d'année. Il avait à la main un sabre dans son fourreau et portait une tenue d'entraînement.

Le ninja se frappa le front de la main:

-Merde, j'avais complètement zappé! Désolé Shaolan je ...

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Yuko qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-... j'arrive tout de suite !

-Je viens avec toi Kuro-wanko ! s'écria le blond tout en lui sautant au cou.

-C'est hors de question ! hurla l'autre.

Ooo°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ooO

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Fye était assit par terre à coté du terrain d'entraînement. Il regardait en souriant les deux hommes qui échangeaient des passes à l'épée.

-Je peut m'asseoir à coté de vous ? lui demanda une petite voix.

Il se tourna dans sa direction et découvrit une jeune fille en kimono qui le regardait, gênée.

-Oui bien sur, répondit il avec un sourire gentil.

-Je m'appelle Sakura, dit elle tout en s'asseyant.

-C'est un très joli nom. Il veut dire fleur de cerisier n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... euh et vous... enfin, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant ... vous êtes nouveau ?

-On peut voir ça comme ça oui.

-Et vous vous appelez comment ?

-Moi c'est Fye ! Mais tu peut me tutoyer tu sais !

-Merci Fye-san

Ce dernier éclata de rire et Sakura le regarda, interloquée.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Non, c'est seulement que ... je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des suffixes honorifiques.

-Dans ce cas je serais la première à en utiliser avec vous ! déclara t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Fye d'être surprit. Choqué, il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle lui adressait un sourire radieux et vrai, contrairement à ceux que lui utilisait. Il sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son estomac. Et doucement, il se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup Sakura-chan !

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>


	9. Chapitre 8 : Combat inattendu

**Euh... suite à un léger problème technique, j'ai du republier ce chapitre, et donc l'avant propos a disparu. **

**Je vais donc la faire courte : Pas mal de blabla au début du chapitre, mais il y a pas mal d'action à la fin !**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>-Merci beaucoup, Sakura-chan<em>

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière, surprise, se laissa faire sans bouger.

Dans la cour, quelqu'un cria. Quelques secondes plus tard, Fye sentit la morsure de l'acier dans sa joue. Alors qu'il se tournait vers son assaillant, l'adolescente fut arrachée à son étreinte. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait mais la sensation du liquide chaud qui coulait sur son visage lui fit instantanément retrouver ses anciens réflexes. D'un seul mouvement il se releva tout en écartant la lame avec son bras tandis que de l'autre il envoyait un coup de poing à son agresseur.

Coup qu'il arrêta net en reconnaissant la personne en face de lui. Il s'agissait de Shaolan, le gamin avec qui le ninja était en train de s'entraîner.

Le blond laissa son bras lui retomber le long du corps et compris alors que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi diable le ninja n'avait t-il pas réagit ? Le gamin ne le connaissait pas, il pouvait très bien avoir mal interprété son geste. Mais Kurogane ? Ce dernier savait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Sakura ! Quoi que ... à la réflexion c'était faux, l'autre n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il avait bien sentit qu'on ne l'avait pas cru quand il avait donné les raisons pour lesquelles il souhaitait rester. Finalement peut être que sa réaction était normale, il avait sûrement cru la même chose que l'adolescent.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu que le brun s'était rapproché de lui. Ce ne fut que le contact du métal avec sa peau qui le fit réagir. Il releva brusquement la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le ninja. La première pensée qui lui vint alors fut : « Sa peau est encore plus belle au soleil ! » L'accentuation de la pression du sabre sur son cou mit fin à ses remarques sur l'épiderme de son vis à vis.

Fye comprit soudain ce qui était en train de se passer et bondit en arrière lorsqu'il arriva à la conclusion que l'autre n'avait pas été mis au courant de ses intentions pacifiques envers la jeune fille et que le malentendu était donc toujours présent.

-Kuro-pyu je crois que vous ...

-Que nous avons eu tort de te faire confiance, ouai ça on avait remarqué merci !

-Non non, attend ! Je ... d'après votre réaction, je pense que vous avez cru que j'avais dans l'intention d'agresser Sakura-chan et je ...

-Ose le nier ! Le coupa le brun.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que c'était en effet son intention mais il fut prit de vitesse.

-Monsieur Kurogane arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît, il n'a rien fait de mal !

Le jeune fille se plaça entre les deux hommes* tandis que la mâchoire du ninja se décrochait.

-Il n'a ... RIEN fait de mal ?!

-Et bien Kuro-rin comme j'essayais de te ...

-Mais il t'a attaqué Sakura-chan** ! S'exclama Shaolan qui avait suivit la jeune fille.

-Mais non, pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez ça tout les deux ?

-Écoute Sakura, je sais que tu te sens toujours obligée d'être gentille avec tout le monde, commença le brun tout en rangeant son katana, mais on a vu ce type qui se jetait sur toi. Ce n'est même pas un membre des Papillons alors il est inutile que tu le protège d'accord ?

-Non, je ne ... il ne m'a vraiment pas attaqué il ...

Elle se tourna vers Fye qui finit la phrase à sa place.

-Je l'ai juste prit dans mes bras Kuro-kuro. Tu sais si tu est jaloux et que tu veux un câlin aussi il te suffit de le dire, pas la peine de m'attaquer !

-Imbécile ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux ! Je ... Raah arrête de changer de sujet !

-Mais voyons c'est toi qui en a changé ! Répondit le blond en souriant.

-Quoi ?! Mais ... espèce de ...

-Oui ? De quelle espèce suis-je mon Kuro-toutou ?

-C'est KU-RO-GA-NE ! Et j'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi tu as pris Sakura dans tes bras, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Eh bien figure toi qu'en fait c'est un ... se-cret ! Dit-il tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tient reparlons-en justement des secrets ! Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce que tu foutais dans les bras d'Ashura !

-Mon petit Kuro-chou serait-il jaloux ?

-Mais non sombre crétin ! Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi tu étais en train d'embrassé ce type puisque tu est censé ne plus faire partit de Seles !

-Vous avez été un Selesien Fye-san ? Intervint Sakura visiblement choquée.

-Tu sais, l'amour rend fou !

-L'amour ? demanda le ninja interloqué. Tu... tu es amoureux d'Ashura ?

-Étais ! J'étais amoureux de lui, il y a des années...

-Ah oui ?! Et sinon rappelles moi, qui est-ce que tu embrassais hier ? Ah mais suis-je bête, c'était Ashura !

-Ha ... ha ... ha ... très drôle Kuro-wanko !

-Euh, les interrompit Shaolan, Kurogane-san a raison. Si vous ne l'aimez plus, pourquoi vous l'avez embrassé ?

-Dit moi Kuro-pyu, tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé du vilain monsieur qui voulais m'attraper ?

Sa seule réponse fut un regard noir.

-Eh bien ce monsieur c'est Ashura ! Et comme il est méchant, il fait des choses méchantes !

-Comme embrasser les gens contre leur gré ? Demanda Sakura avec son air candide.

-Exactement ! Tu as tout a fait raison ! Tu vois Kuro-kuro tu devrais prendre exemple sur Sakura-chan !

-Et croire à tout les bobards que tu racontes ? Non merci ! Répondit l'intéressé. Et puis tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu étais incapable de te défendre contre lui ! Vu comme tu te bas, ça n'aurait pas du être un trop gros problème que de te dégager.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce dont il est capable ! Répliqua Fye qui semblait soudain très sérieux.

-Tss... fut la seule réponse du brun.

-Dites Fye-san, alors vous êtes vraiment notre ennemi ? Questionna timidement la jeune fille qui avait assisté à tout l'échange.

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Moi tout ce que je voulais en venant dans le Quartier* c'était juste écrire un reportage.

-Alors vous êtes journaliste ?

Mais Fye ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et il porta une main à sa bouche tout en marmonnant « Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, dites moi que c'est pas vrai »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir ce qui le choquait à ce point mais il ne virent absolument rien.

-Eh bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Lui demanda Kurogane que les réactions bizarres du blond énervaient.

-J'ai complètement oublié d'aller nourrir Chi-i !

-Quoi ?

-Mon dieu ma pauvre chérie elle est toute seule ! Je peux pas la laisser comme ça !

-Hé là qu'est-ce que tu fout ?! S'écria le ninja en voyant l'autre commencer à aller en direction du mur d'enceinte de la cour.

-Désolé Kuro-chan, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Dit a Yuko que je reviens tout de suite !

-Stop ! Dit l'autre en lui attrapant le bras. Je refuse que tu te tire encore ! Cette fois tu reste ici pour de bon, j'ai aucune envie de me taper des rondes toute ma vie !

-Je te jure sur absolument tout ce que tu veux, que je reviens tout de suite !

-Et moi je te jure que tu ne bougera pas d'ici !

-Alors allons demander à Yuko ! Si elle me dit oui tu sera obliger de me laisser y aller !

-Jamais elle n'acceptera, rit le brun.

-Pourquoi ? Si je lui explique ...

-Parce qu'elle a très clairement dit qu'elle n'acceptait que tu reste qu'à la condition que tu ne sorte pas d'ici !

-Mais c'est un cas de force majeure ! Cria Fye en se débattant.

-Tu reste là ! Répliqua l'autre en raffermissant sa poigne.

L'expression du Magicien** se fit plus sombre.

-Kurogane lâche moi.

Le ninja tiqua en entendant l'utilisation de son prénom complet. Il répondit tout de même :

-C'est hors de question.

-Pour la dernière fois, lâche moi.

-Non.

-Bien, dans ce cas ...

-A... attendez, monsieur Fye, monsieur Kurogane ne vous battez pas ! Intervint Sakura qui, occupée a discuter avec Shaolan, n'avait pas écouté que le début de leur échange.

-Désolé, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Si je n'y vais pas Chi-i va mourir ! Continua le blond en ignorant délibérément l'intervention de la jeune fille.

-Mais bordel c'est qui cette Chi-i ?

-C'est mon chat ! Si je ne vais pas la nourrir ...

-Ton ... ton chat ? Bégaya le brun avant d'éclater de rire et de lâcher l'autre.

-Et tu trouve ça drôle ?

-Ce que je trouve drôle ce que tu fasse autant d'histoires pour un simple chat ! Si ton problème est que tu n'est pas la pour la nourrir, on peut te prêter un téléphone pour que tu demande a un voisin de le faire pour toi. Tu n'aura qu'a trouver une excuse crédible, mais bon pour ça je ne me fait pas trop de soucis, tu n'as aucun problème pour mentir pas vrai ?

-Ce... ce n'est pas possible, tu ne comprends pas ! Si quelqu'un de Seles est passé chez moi et a tout saccagé, qu'est il arrivé a Chi-i ?

-Eh bien, répondit Shaolan coupant au passage la parole au ninja, peut être qu'elle est tout simplement sortie par la fenêtre en le voyant arriver. En tout cas, moi je n'ai pas vu de chat quand on y a été.

-Tu fais parti de ceux qui ont été chez moi ?

-En effet.

-Et tu est sûr de ne pas avoir vu de chat ? Lui demanda t-il, suppliant.

-Certain, mais je ne me suis occupé que d'une partie de l'appartement.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Dites moi que c'est pas vrai !

-Franchement, intervint à nouveau Kurogane, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te met dans des états pareils juste pour un chat. En plus le gamin a raison, il a du sortir par une fenêtre.

-Mais je ne laisse jamais les fenêtres ouvertes ! cria Fye visiblement sur les nerfs.

-Allez c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareil, peut être que quand les types sont venus tout saccagé, ils ont laissé la porte ouverte et elle est sortie par là. Depuis le temps elle doit être revenue, tenta de le rassurer le brun qui n'avait aucune envie que le Magicien tente d'aller voir.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je... je ne peux pas ... il faut que j'aille la chercher. Même si tu as raison je ne peut pas la laisser là-bas ! Et si ils revenaient ?

-Bon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupe autant de ce chat à la fin ! On dirait que tu y tiens plus qu'à toi même !

-Mais tu es stupide à ce point ? Si ... si je la laisse mourir, c'est comme si je le tuait une deuxième fois ! Et ça c'est hors de question ! Alors que tu le veuille où non je vais y aller !

-Ah oui ! Essaye un peu pour voir ! S'exclama le Kurogane en dégainant son sabre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais faire plus qu'essayer ! Tu voulais me voir me battre vraiment ? Eh bien tu vas être servi, répliqua le blond qui se mit en position de combat.

Ses yeux avaient beau être bleu, son regard était noir et il paraissait plus sérieux que jamais.

Le brun qui sentait que le combat n'allait pas forcément tourner a son avantage cria aux adolescents :

-Sakura, Shaolan, allez chercher du renfort et aussi Yuko si possible ! Vite !

Les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur.

-C'est inutile Kuro, le temps qu'ils arrivent je serais déjà parti.

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi !

-Peut être parce que je n'ai aucune intention de perdre !

-Tss !

Les deux adversaires se remirent en position de combat. Ils se tournaient lentement autour sans se lâcher du regard. Fye étant le plus pressé, il attaqua le premier. Il se jeta sur son ennemi et tentant de le frapper du poing. Son coup fut paré par le katana du ninja. Le blond, en profita pour prendre appui sur le plat de la lame et pour passer de l'autre côté du brun. Ce dernier se retourna immédiatement mais ne comprit que trop tard ce que l'autre avait en tête. En effet, le Magicien venait d'attraper des sabres que Kurogane et Shaolan avaient utilisé pour s'entraîner quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se mit en garde et les deux combattant recommencèrent à se tourner autour. S'en suivit un long échange de coups à l'épée et le brun fut étonné de voir que Fye se défendait assez bien à l'arme blanche. Seulement, le ninja avait une meilleure maîtrise de ce genre d'arme et il prit rapidement le dessus. Alors que le blond reculait de plus en plus sous les coups qu'il lui portait, les renforts tant attendu arrivèrent. En se rendant compte qu'il allait être piégé, le Magicien fit une grimace énervée puis tenta une dernière attaque. Il couru vers son adversaire, sauta au dessus de lui au dernier moment, para le coup qu'il voulu lui porter alors qu'il était encore en l'air, se réceptionna sur les mains et asséna un grand coup de pied a son ennemi qui était encore en train de se retourner. Ce dernier sonné, tituba et heurta Sorata qui courrait pour intercepter Fye qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le mur. L'ancien Selesien bondit sur le haut du mur et cria à l'attention de Yuko qui faisait parti des personnes venues aider :

-Je suis désolé, mais il faut absolument que je retourne là-bas. Je vous jure que je vais revenir mais c'est un cas de force majeur ! Ah et dites à Kuro-wanko que je suis désolé !

Et il sauta de l'autre côté. Où l'attendait des hommes que la dirigeante avait immédiatement fait placer là quand le Magicien était arrivé. Ce dernier assomma les deux premier en leur cognant la tête contre le mur, il envoya valser les trois suivant a grand coups de pieds et blessa le dernier à la main, l'empêchant ainsi de l'attaquer. Puis il s'enfuit en courant.

Fye savait très bien que ce qu'il venait de faire était de la folie, il avait supplié Yuko de le laisser rester et il se sauvait au de même pas une journée. Jamais elle ne le laisserait revenir après ça. Il allait finalement falloir qu'il se résolve à quitter la ville même si il avait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Il soupira et tenta de reprendre son calme. Après tout le ninja avait raison elle était sûrement sortie, quand ils avaient ouvert la porte. Et puis si un des gars de Papillons pourpre avait vu un cadavre de chat il l'aurait forcément dit et Shaolan l'aurait entendu. Oui, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur.

Il tenait a Chi-i comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et si quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de lui faire du mal ... Oh mais après tout s'était de sa faute, il aurait du réagir tout de suite et demander à ce qu'on la lui amène . Jamais il n'aurait du la laissait seule aussi longtemps. Ce chat était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de son frère et il refusait de le perdre. C'était Yui qui l'avait trouvée et recueillie, le jour même de sa mort. Quand il la voyait il avait l'impression qu'une part de son frère vivait encore à travers elle. Après tout si il ne l'avait pas adoptée, elle serait morte à coup sûr. Ce chat représentait dernière bonne action que Yui avait faite, la dernière vie qu'il avait sauvée. Et c'était ainsi que le blond voulais se rappeler de son frère. Comme quelque-un d'altruiste et de profondément bon et pas comme un tueur, membre d'un gang.

Arrivé devant son immeuble il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et arriva devant sa porte. A première vu elle était comme il l'avait laissée avant de s'en aller mais en y regardant de plus près il vit les légères éraflure sur le bord de la serrure. C'était du travail de pro, mais il savait reconnaître une porte forcée. Cela voulais donc dire que les deux groupes qui étaient venu chez lui avait forcé la serrure, et sans trop de mal apparemment. Si il se sortait de se merdier, il faudrait absolument qu'il pense à acheter une nouvelle serrure.

Il sortit fébrilement les clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. A peine était-il entré qu'un miaulement familier lui parvint.

Son visage s'éclaira et il se précipita dans sa direction.

-Chi-i, viens là ma chérie ! S'écria t-il heureux de voir que l'animal allait bien.

Le miaulement recommença et il l'identifia comme venant de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Cette fois ce ne fut pas un miaulement qu'il entendit mais une voix :

-Bonjour Fye. J'ai trouvé cette adorable boule de poile qui grattait à la porte alors je l'ai faite entrer. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qui viens de parler à votre avis ? Des suppositions ?<strong>


	10. Chapitre 9 : Invité surprise

**Nous voilà déjà arrivé au 10ème chapitre de cette fic'. Et oui, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! Comment ça il m'a fallut plus d'un an pour y arriver ? C'est faux ! Enfin presque ... Bon ok j'écris super lentement, j'avoue.**

**D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à tout mes lecteurs. une de mes amies s'est récemment plongé dans ma fic' et a décidé de me harceler pour que je sorte mes chapitres plus rapidemment. Vous en avez donc probablement fini avec les périodes de plusieurs mois sans aucune publication.**

**Autre chose, plusieurs de vos reviews m'ont fait part de mon orthographe déplorable et je tiens beaucoup à m'en excuser mais les participes passés et les S ne sont vraiment pas mes amis (les verbes non plus d'ailleurs). Donc même si j'essaie de faire des efforts, il est fort probable que vous trouviez quand même des fautes. Désolé.**

**Petite page info en réponse à une demande de Chasse la baleine:**

**Age des personnages dans ma fic' (pour ceux que ça intéresse):**

**Fye: 23 ans**

**Kurogane: 25 ans**

**Ashura: 31 ans**

_**(Les autres on s'en fout)**_

****Attention, da**ns ce chapitre Fye correspond vraiment à l'après Tokyo et franchement vous n'allez pas beaucoup rire.**

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**Mokonii****: Merci d'avoir eut le courage de tout relire, c'est gentil de ta part. Promis je vais publier plus vite à partir de maintenant.**

**Saemoon: Tu sais quoi, ça tombe bien que tu aime le coté sombre de Fye parceque dans ce chapitre tu vas être servie !**

**ajsky: Ta review m'as beaucoup fait rire. D'ailleurs les réponses à ton QCM sont : ... Non, en fait je vais plutot laisser le suspense. (Grosse sadique)**

**Audrey: Je suis contente de voir que l'a bien aimé parce que je dois avouer que c'était la première fois que j'écrivais un combat alors j'étais pas sure de ce que ça allait donner.**

**Akira: Que dire à part merci ?**

**Chasse la baleine: Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que si j'ai publié ce week-end c'est uniquement grace à toi donc ceux qui attendaient peuvent te dire un grand merci! (bon ok en effeit j'avais peur que tu me tape mardi si publiait pas). Sinon ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as (presque) envie de lire les mangas maintenant. Un jour j'arriverais à te convertir à Tsubasa Chronicle, tu verras ! Et puis rassure toi tu n'es pas une inculte, les ages ne sont jamais donnés dans le manga dons chacun fait à sa sauce.**

**blackwings-94: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Bonne fin de lecture et merci de laisser une review à chaque chapitre c'est super gentil !**

**Bon voilà, j'en ai fini avec mon annonce super longue et maintenant je vous laisse lire en paix.**

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour Fye. J'ai trouvé cette adorable boule de poil qui grattait à la porte alors je l'ai faite entrer. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère !<em>

Le sourire que Fye avait retrouvé en apprenant que son chat allait bien se figea sur son visage. Ses yeux clignaient plus rapidement qu'ils n'auraient dû et aucune pensée cohérente ne traversait plus son esprit. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'homme assit sur son lit. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Le chat, reconnaissant son maître, se leva et alla se frotter contre les jambes de ce dernier. Le contact avec l'animal lui fit retrouver ses esprits et il prit Chi-i dans ses bras.

Il fallait qu'il occupe son « visiteur » pendant qu'il réfléchissait pour se sortir de ce traquenard et son sourire crispé toujours en place il lui répondit :

-Ah, euh non ça ne me gène pas. Enfin au départ je revenais pour elle donc ...

-Et bien on dirait que je t'ai devancé alors.

-Oui, c'est ça, marmonna le blond qui tentait un repli stratégique mais pas discret du tout vers la porte.

L'homme éclata de rire et se leva. Il secoua la tête, amusé. Le Magicien tiqua en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas son épée. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon. Si il l'avait juste posée ailleurs dans la maison alors c'était une aubaine mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait sans aucun doute avoir de gros problèmes.

-Ne me dit pas que tu essaye de m'avoir comme ça quand même ?

-Et bien, qui ne tente rien n'a rien pas vrai ? Demanda t-il tout en faisant mine de s'enfuir.

A peine avait il fait deux pas en arrière qu'il entendit sa porte d'entrée se refermer violemment et la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il jura puis s'immobilisa alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Lui qui comptait sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas fermer la porte en entrant.

-Voyons Fye, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que c'est très malpoli de dire des grossièretés ?

-Hmm p'têtre... grogna l'intéressé qui se demandait maintenant si il pouvait envisager de sauter par une fenêtre étant donné qu'il habitait au cinquième étage.

-Regarde les gens quand tu leur parle tu veux bien ? S'exclama l'autre qui le saisit par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

Le chat poussa un miaulement de protestation, sauta par terre et partit en courant vers la cuisine.

-A... Ashura ! Protesta le blond en suivant l'animal des yeux.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Depuis qu'il était là il s'efforçait à ne pas penser à son prénom et à ne l'appeler que l'Homme. Il avait malgré tout finit par le dire et les images affluèrent par centaines. Son pouls s'accéléra encore.

-J'ai toujours aimé la façon dont tu disais mon nom, lui glissa le brun en se rapprochant encore.

Fye ne l'entendit qu'à moitié, luttant contre la masse de souvenirs qui se battaient pour remonter.

-Tu sais, j'avais véritablement laissé tomber. Je veux, dire je m'étais fait à l'idée que tu ne m'appartenais plus mais... c'est ta faute, pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu aussi ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais en venant sur mon territoire ?

-Je croyais rien du tout.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu venu jusque là bas alors ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

**~Flash back~**

_-A la prochaine Kuro-toutou !_

_-JE M'APPELLE KU-RO-GA-NE !_

_Le blond gloussa et se faufila jusqu'à la ruelle la plus proche. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé, ce ninja était vraiment doué. En vérité, il ne pensait pas du tout qu'il tiendrait le rythme aussi longtemps._

_Il s'étira en arrière et bailla longuement. Il aurait fallu qu'il rentre dormir mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie._

_Fye avait oublié à quel point la vie dans le quartier Est était excitante et en bien des points plus intéressante que celle du lambda moyen. Enfin, quand on savait se défendre contre les brutes qui vous agressaient à tout les coins de rues._

_L'un d'entre choisit d'ailleurs ce moment de sa réflexion pour sortir de sa cachette et lui tomber dessus. Cette fois-ci le blond n'avait aucune envie de se laisser toucher et il plongea la main dans sa poche pour dégainer son arme. C'est en sentant le vide qu'elle contenait qu'il se souvint que son ami le ninja avait gentiment envoyé son flingue valser quand ils se battaient. Son visage prit une expression courroucée et il envoya son pied dans la figure du type qui avait continué à avancer._

_Ce dernier fut projeté en arrière et se rattrapa tant bien que mal au mur. Il releva la tête en se massant le nez. Quand son regard se posa sur le blondinet qui lui faisait face ses yeux s'écarquillèrent._

_-Bah merde alors, t'es l'ancien mec du boss._

_Fye jura quand il se rendit compte qu'en effet il connaissait le type. Lui qui ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse, c'était raté ! Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu il ne pouvait plus le laisser repartir. Si Ashura apprenait qu'il était là toutes ces années passées à l'éviter auraient été vaines et c'était ce qu'il voulait éviter a tout prix._

_Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de l'homme en face de lui avec la ferme intention de le réduire au silence. Il détestait ça plus que tout mais il y était obligé._

_-Tu sais quoi ? Lui demanda le type, finalement je vais te foutre la paix. J'me casse et on fait comme si il c'était rien passé ok ?_

_Le blond eu un sourire dépité. Les gens devenaient toujours plus gentils quand ils apprenaient qu'il était avec Ashura. Seulement ce n'était plus le cas depuis __longtemps et il supposa que l'autre devait croire qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Où alors ils avaient tous l'ordre de venir avertir leur boss tout de suite si ils voyaient Fye. De toute façon quelle que soit la bonne option il en parlerait avec son supérieur et les efforts du jeune homme pour le faire sortir de sa vie seraient réduits à néant._

_Il soupira en se massant les tempes et sentit une boule se former dans son estomac quand il pensa à ce qu'il allait faire. C'est ce moment là que choisit l'homme pour partir et le Magicien parti à sa poursuite en jurant de plus belle._

_Ces 5 ans à l'écart du Milieu* l'avaient vraiment ramolli. Une des règles les plus importante était de ne jamais lâcher son ennemi des yeux et lui il baissait carrément la tête ! Si il voulait pouvoir continuer à se balader dans le Quartier il allait falloir qu'il se reprenne en main._

_C'est il courrait vraiment vite ce type ! D'ailleurs c'était bizarre, pourquoi s'enfuir en courant devant l'ancien petit ami de son chef de gang ? Quand il venait en tant que copain d'Ashura il faisait toujours attention à paraître inoffensif pour que personne ne se doute qu'il était le Magicien. Est-ce qu'Ashura les avait prévenu après son départ ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi s'enfuyait-il ?_

_Le jeune homme ne comprit que trop tard. L'autre ne s'enfuyait pas, il l'attirait dans un piège._

_Il s'arrêta net en arrivant à cette conclusion et aussi en remarquant que trop omnibulé par son désir de rattraper l'autre il n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient entrés sur le territoire de Seles. Fye se retourna et parti en courant dans l'autre sens. Il avait à peine parcouru deux rues qu'il tomba nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il avait passé cinq ans à tenter d'oublier : Ashura._

_Ce dernier se figea en l'apercevant puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :_

_-Alors comme ça tu es revenu._

_-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne fais que passer, mais si ça peut t'aider, dis toi que suis un mirage et que tu ne m'as jamais vu, répondit le blond._

_-On m'a dit que tu étais dans la presse, tu m'explique pourquoi un petit journaliste comme toi viendrais traîner par ici ?_

_-Et bien tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire mais je fais un reportage !_

_-Sur le Quartier Est j'imagine, demanda l'homme toujours le sourire au lèvre._

_-En effet !_

_-Et tu t'es dis que tu allais passer me voir tant que tu étais là._

_-Absolument pas ! Protesta Le Magicien. Je... oh et puis ça ne te regarde pas !_

_Le plus âgé soupira et s'approcha de son vis à vis._

_-Voyons Fye, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. Je ne t'ai rien fait. Il me semble quand même que je t'ai laissé tranquille ces cinq dernières années. _

_-Et tu penses peut être que ça répare ce que tu as fait ? Répliqua l'autre, cinglant._

_-Non, je pense plutôt qu'il est temps de se réconcilier. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? __Demanda Ashura qui se rapprocha encore._

_Fye fit un pas en arrière ce qui fit rire l'autre :_

_-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi quand même._

_-Bien sûr que non !_

_-Dans ce cas c'est parfait ...murmura le brun en l'attirant à lui._

_-Que...? Lâche moi !_

_-Allons ne sois pas aussi récalcitrant, j'essaie juste de faire la paix tu sais._

_-Mais moi je ne ve... Aïe ! Grimaça le blond alors qu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur._

_-Oh je t'ai fais mal ? Excuses moi je ne voulais pas, affirma t-il avant d'embrasser le jeune homme._

_Le Magicien tenta bien de se défendre mais l'autre était plus grand, plus fort et tellement ... attirant._

_Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se dégoûtait lui même, comment pouvait-il LE laisser l'embrasser comme ça, sans réagir ? Après ce qu'il avait fait, après ce qui était arrivé à son frère ? Il était tellement pathétique !_

_Ashura se détourna brusquement et Fye détourna la tête en ravalant ses larmes pour ne pas que l'autre voit qu'il avait pleuré. Il aperçu tout à coup la raison pour laquelle son vis à vis l'avait lâché : Kurogane Suwa, planté au milieu de la rue._

_**~Fin du Flash **__**back**_

Un contact avec sa joue fit revenir le jeune homme à la réalité. Le brun le regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et de désir tout en lui caressant le visage.

Le blond, qui n'avait aucune envie que la situation dégénère comme la fois précédente, recula vivement. Un peu trop vivement d'ailleurs puisqu'il trébucha et bascula en arrière. Son vis à vis le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et le ramena à lui. En se sentant aussi brusquement collé à son ancien amant, le Magicien rougit et tenta de s'éloigner mais le brun, qui ne voyait pas cela de cet œil, l'en empêcha en l'entourant de ses bras et en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

-Ashura ... protesta faiblement Fye en tentant de se dégager.

-Allons détends toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais, lui murmura le plus âgé en rapprochant son visage.

L'autre, gêné par la proximité, se détourna. Le Selesien sourit, comme attendrit.

-Oh, ça te met mal à l'aise d'être dans mes bras ? Comme c'est mignon !

-Ce n'est pas mig... commença le blond soudainement interrompu par des lèvres étrangères posées sur les siennes.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ... pas encore ... » pesta intérieurement le jeune homme qui se sentait déjà presque submergé.

Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais il était incapable de résister à Ashura. Il ne savait pas si c'était le charme, l'odeur ou la beauté mais dès qu'il le touchait s'était fini, sa volonté partait en miette. L'autre fois, dans la rue, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si Kurogane ne les avait pas interrompu. Cette fois-ci personne ne viendrait pour l'aider et il allait qu'il se débrouille seul. Pourtant, même en sachant cela il n'arrivait pas à se débattre correctement ni à protester avec crédibilité.

Il sentit soudain une surface mole appuyer contre son dos et il comprit qu'il était tombé sur le lit. Quelque chose de glissa sous son T-shirt mais toute sa volonté avait déjà disparue et son esprit était comme léthargique, incapable de penser correctement.

Fye ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui résister alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il était sûr de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui. Est-ce que c'était juste qu'Ashura était totalement envoûtant ou alors est-ce qu'il se voilait la face et que ses sentiments étaient toujours présents ? Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas encore l'aimer ! Pas après tout ce qui c'était passé ! Pas après ce qu'il avait fait...

Les souvenirs que le blond tentait de refouler depuis qu'il se trouvait face à son ancien amant remontèrent alors brutalement. Un cri résonna soudain dans sa tête. Un hurlement épouvantable, atroce. Un cri qu'il avait lui-même poussé a au moment où sa vie s'était déchirée sous ses yeux. C'était un nom : Yui.

Ce fut pour lui comme un coup de fouet et il enfonça violemment son genou dans l'estomac de l'homme au dessus de lui. Ce dernier se plia en deux et roula au sol. Le Magicien en profita pour se jeter sur sa table de nuit dont il arracha le tiroir qu'il retourna précipitamment pour récupérer le pistolet caché dans le double fond. Il pointa l'arme sur le brun au sol. Celui-ci le regarda, presque étonné, puis éclata de rire. Il se releva tout en s'esclaffant puis secoua la tête, comme déçu.

-Voyons Fye, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

-A ton avis ?

-Tu pense vraiment que tu peux m'avoir aussi facilement ? Lui demanda t-il tout en plongeant sa main dans sa veste.

-C'est pas vrai... murmura le plus jeune en devinant ce que l'autre allait sortir.

-Et si !

Ashura dégaina alors son arme. C'était un pistolet normal si l'on faisait exception des arabesques argentées qui le décorait et de l'étrange excroissance sur le côté gauche du canon. Le Magicien connaissait très bien cette arme. Elle avait été construite spécialement pour tirer des balles enflammées. C'était un très gros calibre que seul le Selesien était capable de manier et ses balles était vraiment énormes. Une seule d'entre elle dans le torse équivalait à la mort à moins d'être vraiment très chanceux. Et le brun ne laissait jamais ses ennemis être chanceux.

Le blond descendit du lit et recula prudemment vers la porte de la chambre. Finalement il avait peut être plus de chance de s'en sortir en sautant pas la fenêtre.

-Là encore s'est de ta faute l'accusa Ashura. Moi j'étais juste venu pour qu'on parle. Seulement tu es tellement sexy quand tu es tout gêné, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne voulais pas non plus te menacer mais tu as sorti ton arme le premier ! Je n'allais quand même pas rester les bras ballants.

-Et bien désolé d'avoir gâché tes plans ! Répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton acide.

-Oh maintenant tu es agressif mon petit Fye ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'énerva l'interpellé.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda le maître de Seles qui avança en souriant, l'arme toujours tendue.

-Parce que nous n'avons plus aucun rapport ! Il n'y a plus rien entre nous !

-Ah voilà, on y arrive.

-On arrive à quoi ? Demanda le blond passablement agacé.

-A ce qui aurait du se passer il y a 5 ans si tu m'avais vraiment quitté.

-Attends, tu insinues quoi là ?

-Je pense que tu comprends très bien, Mon – Petit – Fye , répliqua Ashura en détachant bien les trois derniers mots.

-Tss, laisse tomber, je n'entrerais pas dans ce petit jeu là avec toi !

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se retourna et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Mais l'autre ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir aussi facilement et il le savait très bien. Il calcula que 4 ou 5 hommes devaient être placés à la porte d'entrée et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de les éliminer avait qu'IL ne le rattrape. En plus, il fallait absolument qu'il récupère son chat avant de partir.

Ce dernier était probablement dans la cuisine et il entra précipitamment avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Comme il l'avait pensé, Chi-i l'attendait bien sagement sur la table. Elle le regardait en penchant la tête comme pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et jura entre ses dents en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

-Ça m'attriste beaucoup tu sais. Que tu me vois comme une menace je veux dire. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Après tout, tu n'es plus qu'un petit journaliste inconnu de tous.

-Bah, on se reconvertit comme on peut ! S'exclama Fye en souriant. Tu sais c'est ça la loi dans le marché du travail. Tu prends ce qu'on te donne et puis c'est tout !

-Oui enfin si on peut appeler ça une reconversion. Parce que certains de mes informateurs m'ont apprit que tu te serais allié aux Papillons Pourpres, et la scène de l'autre jour dans la rue me l'a confirmé. Désolé de te dire ça mais on dirait bien que ta cure à échouée.

-Attends, tu me vois m'allier aux Papillons Pourpres ? Moi ? Non franchement, je ne te croyais pas si crédule ! C'est pas parce que j'ai parlé à un de leurs membres que je suis avec eux !

-Tu sais que plusieurs de mes hommes t'ont vu sortir de leur QG ? Je te dis ça parce qu'il ne faudrait pas non plus que tu me prenne pour un imbécile.

-Rassure toi ce n'est pas le cas, marmonna le blond entre ses dents, un air sombre sur le visage.

-Dans ce cas j'espère que tu as une explication plus convaincante !

-Ah quoi bon ? demanda le Magicien en haussant les épaules. Tu ne me croira pas de toute façon.

-Allons tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de voir quand tu ment ?

-Et bien, je pourrais te dire que j'ai croisé un de leur membre par hasard pendant que je cherchais des infos et que...

-Ok j'ai compris, te fatigue pas, le coupa Ashura. Mais sache quand même que si tu commences à devenir gênant pour moi ou pour Seles, je ferais ce qu'il faut sans hésiter.

A ces mots Fye ne put retenir un sourire. Alors comme ça il n'était plus capable de savoir quand il mentait où non. Il avait fait exprès de lui sous entendre que de toute façon il allait mentir avant de lui dire la vérité afin de voir si le Selesien pouvait encore reconnaître quand il mentait, comme à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble. Apparemment la réponse était non. C'était une faille a exploiter et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Le plus âgé avança jusqu'à se trouver à moins de dix centimètre de son interlocuteur. Cette fois-ci, le blond ne recula pas. De toute façon la table derrière lui l'en empêchait.

Le brun soupira et prit un air peiné.

-Mais tu ne m'obligera pas à aller jusque là, pas vrai ?

Le jeune homme planta son regard dans les yeux de l'autre avant de lui répondre sèchement :

-Bien sûr que non ! Même si j'ai quitté Seles, je n'irais pas jusqu'à aller empiéter sur vos plates-bandes. Surtout que comme je te l'ai déjà dis je ne suis ni avec les Papillons Pourpres ni avec aucun autre clan.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'a pas perdu ton sens des valeurs.

Le blond soupira discrètement. Pour pouvoir perdre son sens des valeurs il aurait déjà fallut qu'il en ai un ! Quand on avait fait ce qu'il avait fait on ne pouvait pas dire qu'on avait un sens des valeurs. Pas après une chose aussi atroce !

-Fye ? L'interpella Ashura en remarquant que son visage s'était assombrit.

-Hmm ? Oui ?

-Tu avais l'air... perdu. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Pour toute réponse, le Magicien haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

Revoir son ancien amant ne lui faisait vraiment pas du bien. Il sentit l'envie de vomir monter. Si tout à l'heure la présence de l'autre le faisait rougir, il semblait maintenant remis de sa surprise et il ne ressentait plus que du dégoût. Seulement se n'était pas par le brun mais par lui-même qu'il était dégoûté. Si il s'écoutait ... Non ! Il savait très bien gérer ça, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois et il n'allait pas craquer maintenant.

Le visage du blond était resté impassible et il continuait de regarder fixement son vis à vis.

Soudainement, le Selesien le saisit par les épaules et rapprocha leur deux visages. Il eut un sourire un peu triste.

-Tu as toujours été excellent dans l'art de feindre mon petit Fye. Tu as juste un petit défaut qui te trahit à chaque fois. Tes yeux, ils sont beaucoup trop expressif. Je vois bien que tu te sent mal à cause de moi et ça me rends vraiment triste. Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps tu aurais réussit à ne plus rien ressentir en me voyant !

-Rassure toi, c'est le cas ! Répliqua le blond, un peu trop violemment.

-Là tu vois, je sais que tu me mens.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête. Évidemment qu'il mentait ! On lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer à son ennemi qu'il le troublait et aujourd'hui, Ashura était son ennemi.

L'envie de vomir montait et la fenêtre l'attirait de plus en plus. Si ça continuait il allait finir par... Il fut interompu dans ses pensée par des bruits de luttes dans l'entrée, suivit de plusieurs cri de douleurs. Quelqu'un cria :

-Boss, on a besoin de vous ! Ce type est trop fort pour no... Aahhh !

L'interpellé se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna avant de sortir de la cuisine :

-Nous reprendrons cette discussion quand je me serais débarrassé de ces gêneurs. D'ici là essaye de te reprendre un peu parce que tu es de moins en moins crédible dans le rôle du mec impassible !

Il partit tout en armant son pistolet et en lui précisant :

-Encore une petite chose, si jamais il te venait à l'esprit de t'enfuir par une sortie que je n'aurais pas remarqué, sache que toute la rue est encerclée par mes hommes et que je te rattraperais sans problèmes.

Et les cheveux d'Ashura disparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Fye reposa le chat sur la table avant de s'y appuyer pour tenter de se calmer. Une main sur la bouche il se retenait de vomir et sentit les larmes monter. Il les essuya avec colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, pas comme ça, pas à cause de... Lui. En même temps, il rejetait la faute sur son ancien amant mais au fond le responsable s'était bel et bien lui. Il eut un violent hoquet et se précipita à l'évier où il vomit. Après quelques secondes il s'essuya la bouche et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il tremblait et ne parvenait pas à retrouver son calme.

Soudain une idée se glissa dans son esprit. C'était stupide, il le savait très bien, et il avait lutté contre ça pendant des années, mais en même temps, si après tout ces efforts voir Ashura lui faisait cet effet ... Finalement il avait peut être lutté pour rien. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, qu'il ne vivait qu'à demi ...

Fye s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il caressa la poignée du bout de ses doigts tremblants avant de resserrer la main dessus. Il écarta lentement les battants de la fenêtre et laissa l'air frais lui caresser le visage.

Il ferma les yeux et posa un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

* * *

><p><strong>Pardooooonn ! J'implore votre clémence ! S'il vous plait ne me lapidez pas ! Je vous jure, je ne finirai plus un chapitre de cette façon !<strong>


	11. Chapitre 10 : Au bord du gouffre

**Bon cette fois-ci vous ne pouvez pas dire que j'ai pas publié vite ! En plus, pour rester dans la veine des bonnes nouvelles, comme l'a si bien dit Chasse la Baleine j'ai presque un chapitre d'avance donc je peut vous déclarer officiellement que les attentes longues de 6 mois sont terminées ! (En grande partie grace à un personne citée plus haut)**

**Voilà sinon juste pour vous dire que dans le genre pas joyeux du tout mon chapitre se pose là et aussi qu'il y a une scène avec un peu de sang (mais c'est pas gore du tout).**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Chasse la Baleine: Nan mais quelle espèce de grosse pétasse tu fais ! Promettre au gens que je vais publier pour m'obliger à le faire ! Je rêve ! A part ça je t'aime quand même !**

**Suzuwi: Comme tu peux le constater, elle a très bien fait son boulot (j'ai même de l'avance c'est dire). Sinon je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a plu.**

**Mokonii: Désolé je le referais plus (enfin peut être).**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh: Merci c'est gentil, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. PS: J'aodre ton pseudo.**

**Ange de mes rêves: Mais qui peux tu bien être ? Olala je me le demande bien ! (Cherche pas je t'ai grillé)**

* * *

><p>Ses murs étaient épais et il avait largement la place de poser son pied entier. Le deuxième l'y rejoignit très rapidement.<p>

Comme l'embrasure de la fenêtre n'était pas très haute il devait se tenir accroupit. Les mains de chaque coté du mur il se pencha lentement en avant.

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Kurogane secoua la tête de dépit.

-Pff, c'est tout ? Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable !

Il essuya sa lame sur un des corps à ses pieds puis la rengaina. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte en face de lui et tendis la main pour l'ouvrir. Le ninja fut devancé par Ashura qui poussa le battant de bois et pointa aussitôt son arme sur son vis à vis. Ce dernier bondit en arrière et grimaça en voyant qu'il n'avait aucun endroit pour se mettre à couvert et qu'il était donc à la merci de son adversaire.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas si faible que ça finalement ! S'exclama le Selesien en souriant.

-Tss, tu croyais que ces quatre pauvres types allaient m'arrêter ?

-Disons que je l'espérais. Enfin de toute façon maintenant il est un peu tard pour en débattre non ?

-En effet ! Grogna le brun mécontent d'être en position de faiblesse.

Les deux hommes se tournaient autour en se lançant des regards mauvais. Le ninja resserra la main sur la garde de son épée. L'envie de dégainer le démangeait mais il se retint car son ennemi avait une arme à longue portée et donc la possibilité de l'abattre avant même qu'il ai eut le temps de l'approcher.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, l'homme aux cheveux long reprit :

-Mais dis moi, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Je te répondrais bien mais ... commença Kurogane.

-Mais ?

-Et bien il me semble que cette fois-ci nous ne sommes pas sur ton territoire, donc je ne pense pas être obligé de te répondre.

-C'est vrai, lui concéda l'autre. Pourtant il me semble que nous nous croisons souvent ces derniers temps.

-Ouai, c'est possible, marmonna le Papillon Pourpre*. Enfin, puisque tu es là j'imagine que le blondinet est à l'intérieur.

-En effet. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il veuille te voir pour l'instant.

-Ah oui, et si on le laissait en décider tout seul ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je ne peux pas te laisser entrer, lui déclara Ashura en armant la crosse de son pistolet.

Le ninja dégaina aussitôt ce qui fit rire son vis à vis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu espère faire avec cette épée ?

-Tu veux que je t'explique ou que je te fasse un dessin ? Répliqua Kurogane.

-Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour en plus !

Un regard noir fut sa seule réponse.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demanda le Selesien. Je vais te proposer quelque chose. J'ai encore deux, trois trucs à régler avec Fye et ensuite je te laisse le voir ok ?

-Attends, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser décider si j'ai le droit de le voir ou pas ?

-Excuse moi mais il me semble quand même que celui qui ...

Ils furent interrompu par un grand bruit venant de l'intérieur.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent en même temps vers la porte mais avant de l'avoir passée le Papillon Pourpre se retrouva avec l'arme de son adversaire sous le nez.

-Désolé jeune homme, mais je ne compte pas te laisser entrer ici.

-Tu as entendu comme moi ! Fye est peut être en train de crever à l'intérieur et toi tu préfère rester là à m'empêcher de passer plutôt que d'aller l'aider !S'énerva l'autre qui tenta de rentrer malgré tout.

-Allons, il ne faut pas être impulsif comme ça, le gronda Ashura qui appuya le canon de son arme sur le front de son vis à vis pour le dissuader de passer. Un jour ça te jouera des tours.

-Bordel ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de faire des caprices ?

-Non, je crois plutôt qu'il est temps pour toi de partir.

-Hors de question ! répliqua le ninja en reculant pour écarter l'arme de sa tête.

Le plus âgé soupira et secoua la tête de dépit.

-Dans ce cas...

A cet instant Kurogane vit le doigt de son adversaire commencer à appuyer sur la gâchette et ne dû le salut qu'à ses réflexes surhumains. Avant que l'autre ne tire il eût le temps d'esquisser un déplacement et quand la détonation retentit il sentit quelque chose déchirer la peau de son épaule. La violence du choc le projeta au sol et son bras se mit à le brûler atrocement.

Plié en deux par la douleur il aperçut Ashura qui faisait tranquillement volte-face et entrait dans l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le ninja était fou de rage. Cet espèce d'enfoiré l'avait attaqué à distance sans lui laisser la moindre chance de l'approcher. Même avec la rapidité que lui avait conféré son entraînement il n'aurait jamais eut le temps d'atteindre son ennemi avant que celui-ci ne tire.

-Fait chier ! Jura t-il entre ses dents.

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Le Selesien pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement. Même si il n'en avait rien montré il était un peu inquiet et se demandait ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien fabriquer.

En entrant dans la cuisine, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la fenêtre ouverte et la deuxième que la pièce était totalement vide. Un horrible pressentiment le tirailla et il se précipita à la fenêtre. Il inspira et se pencha pour regarder dans le vide.

_-Quelques minutes plus tôt-_

Fye se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir observer parfaitement la rue en contrebas. Cette dernière était vide car le jour était entrain de tomber.

Était-ce vraiment la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui ? Après tout il avait bien tenu toutes ces années, non ? Depuis 5 ans il s'obligeait à vivre pour se punir de son crime. La mort était une alternative bien trop agréable pour qu'il ait le droit de s'y laisser aller.

Seulement, le fait de revoir Ashura avait fait remonter à la surface tout les souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'oublier pendant ces 5 dernières années. Il sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux et déborder sur ses cils. Il lui semblait que son âme était déchirée en deux, que son cœur était une plaie béante, qu'il n'était plus qu'un fantôme et qu'un monstre. La douleur indicible qu'il avait ressentie pendant les premiers mois était revenue et il comprit que cette fois-ci il n'arriverait pas à la surmonter.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait le droit de se laisser aller à la facilité, que quand on avait fait une chose aussi atroce que lui on ne pouvais pas juste faire que si de rien était et que se donner la mort n'expierait pas sa faute mais...

Maintenant qu'il était là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se laisser basculer dans le vide ? Il n'avait qu'à donner une petite impulsion et tout s'arrêtait là.

Il était si lâche qu'il se dégoûtait lui même mais le sol l'attirait trop pour qu'il en reste là cette fois-ci.

« Et puis au moins, Kurogane n'aura plus de problème à cause de moi » pensa le blond en esquissant un sourire triste.

Quelque chose se frotta alors doucement contre sa jambe. Surpris, le jeune homme se tourna pour comprendre d'où cela venait et tomba nez à nez avec son chat. L'animal le regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

-Chi-i ? articula Le Magicien avec difficulté.

Le nom résonnait dans sa tête et l'image d'un garçon blond entrain de ramasser une petite boule de poil dans la rue s'imposa dans son esprit. Il était vraiment trop bête ! Ce chat représentait tout ce qui lui restait. Il était le seul être vivant à lui témoigner de l'affection, la représentation même de la bonté de Yui et il n'avait pas le droit de le trahir. Il avait déjà tout détruit une fois, il ne pouvait plus refaire la même erreur et laisser tomber ceux qui comptaient vraiment.

Il devait continuer à vivre, même si ça faisait mal, même si sa tête lui hurlait d'arrêter. Tant que Chi-i aurait besoin de lui il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Cela équivaudrait à le tuer une nouvelle fois et il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas après tout le mal qu'il lui avait déjà fait.

Le chat se frotta une nouvelle fois contre son maître et celui-ci, déséquilibré, tomba.

Le carrelage froid et dur de la cuisine réceptionna Fye et il se cogna violemment la tête faisant chuter une chaise par la même occasion. L'animal, resté sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regarda longuement avant de descendre et de venir se blottir contre lui. Le blond caressa lentement le félin et le rassura :

-Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Chi-i. Je ne me tromperais pas deux fois.

Un coup de feu retentit soudain et le chat, effrayé, alla se cacher sous un meuble.

Le visage du Magicien se décomposa. A moins qu'on ne lui ai mentit, le ninja ne se servait pas d'armes à feu et le Selesien était donc le seul à avoir pu tirer.

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

_-Retour au présent-_

Ne voyant rien sur les pavés en contrebas Ashura poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le blond était allongé par terre entrain de masser son crane endoloris.

-Et bien, tu m'as fait peur. Pourquoi la fenêtre est elle ouverte ? J'ai cru que tu avais sauté.

Le jeune homme agit en ignorant les paroles de l'autre et lui posa la question qui le taraudait depuis le coup de feu.

-Où est Kurogane ?

-Qui ça ?

-Tu sais très bien qui c'est !

-Oh, tu parle du mec arrogant devant la porte ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? J'ai entendu des coups de feu !

-Oh trois fois rien, je l'ai juste empêché de me suivre, lui expliqua t-il.

A ces mots le cœur de Fye se serra. Il l'avait... tué ? Non, c'était impossible. Pas lui, pas comme ça.

-Bordel ! Me dis pas que tu l'as...

Le Selesien prit un air fâché et gronda son vis à vis tout en lui appuyant son index sur les lèvres :

-On avait dit quoi à propos des gros mots ?

-Rien du tout ! S'énerva le Magicien en se dégageant. Qu'as tu fais à Kurogane ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? Tu a un faible pour lui ?

-Quoi ? Rougit le plus jeune. Mais pas du tout ! C'est... c'est juste que j'ai pas envie que tu le tue ! Enfin, que tu tue des gens juste parce qu'il viennent chez moi !

C'était vrai qu'il trouvait que le ninja était franchement pas mal, mais en soit ça ne voulait rien dire. Après tout il était gay alors il pouvait bien dire qu'un mec était beau, non ? Et puis, même si il fallait avouer qu'il l'appréciait quand même un peu avec son air bougon et ses mimiques énervées ça ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il l'aimait. Il le trouvait juste mignon, rien de plus. N'est-ce pas ?

L'autre éclata de rire.

-Vu la tête que tu fais je crois qu'il est inutile que je tienne compte de ta réponse !

-Tss, pense ce que tu veux après tout !

-Et pour te répondre, non je ne l'ai pas tué. Mais vu comme tu semble commencer à t'attacher à lui, je me demande si j'ai bien fait.

Le blond se retint de répliquer. Il savait très bien que c'était juste de la provocation pour le faire réagir et il n'allait quand même pas lui faire le plaisir de se laisser avoir.

Il était quand même content de savoir que Kurogane était encore en vie. Probablement blessé, mais toujours vivant. C'était le principal.

Par contre il sentit son envie de vomir revenir et il se maudit d'être aussi faible. Il fallait qu'il tienne, qu'il reste pour protéger Chi-i, pour préserver ce qui restait de son frère. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être lâche comme ça.

Se forçant à garder un visage impassible il détourna légèrement la tête pour que l'autre ne puisse pas lire dans ses yeux.

Maintenant, le plus important était de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'Ashura. Si il restait plus longtemps dans la même pièce que lui il allait s'effondrer et cela lui était interdit. Seulement, tenter de le battre était suicidaire et lui demander gentiment de s'en aller, probablement inutile.

-Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue ? Demanda le Selesien, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Le Magicien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa en sentant qu'il était incapable d'émettre un son compréhensible.

Il fut sauvé par le portable du brun qui émit un bruit d'avertissement. Le Selesien saisit l'objet et le consulta quelques secondes avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

-Je suis désolé mon petit Fye mais il semblerait que je doive partir pour l'instant. J'ai un petit problème avec des fauteurs de troubles qui sèment la panique sur mon territoire et il faut que j'aille régler ça.

Le plus âgé fit volte-face et le laissa sur place. Il lui lança tout de même en partant :

-Au fait, ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce qui arriverais si jamais tu devenais gênant pour mon gang tient toujours.

La porte d'entrée claqua et le blond poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Encore tremblant il pencha la tête en arrière et déglutit pour ne pas vomir à nouveau. Sa respiration était hésitante il avait du mal à trouver son souffle.

De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air.

Il se précipita à la fenêtre et prit de grandes inspirations. Les mains appuyée sur le rebord il se pencha un peu et fit l'erreur de regarder au sol. Les pavés en contrebas l'hypnotisaient et il se pencha encore un peu.

Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas mais l'idée de sauter continuait à lui paraître séduisante.

Une voix grave et désapprobatrice le rappela à l'ordre.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fout ? Tu comptes sauter ?

Le Magicien sursauta et se retourna. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kurogane. Ce dernier était dans un sale état et semblait beaucoup souffrir. La surface de son épaule gauche semblait avoir été entièrement brûlée et son bras pendait, inerte.

-Ton bras, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ? demanda le blond même si il avait déjà son idée sur la question.

-Oh, ça ? C'est rien, j'en ai vu d'autres !

-C'est pas une réponse. Comment tu t'es fait ça ? C'est Ashura ?

-Toi non plus tu ne m'as pas répondu il me semble ! lui fit remarquer le ninja.

-Je... il faut soigner cette blessure !

-Ça ne sert à rien de changer de sujet ! Réponds moi !

-Je suis sérieux, si on ne fait rien tout de suite tu pourrais perdre l'usage de ton épaule ! Lui expliqua Fye d'un air presque inquiet. Allez viens là.

Il l'entraîna par son bras valide et le fit entrer dans la salle de bain.

-Il faut passer ta brûlure sous l'eau. Entre dans la douche s'il te plaît.

Le brun poussa un grognement mécontent mais s'exécuta.

-Attention ça va sûrement faire mal, le prévint l'autre en tournant lentement le bouton d'eau froide.

Le jet se déversa sur Kurogane qui grimaça. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans dire un mot. Le ninja assit sous l'eau froide et le Magicien sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ce dernier brisa le silence en premier :

-Je crois que le mieux serait de séparer ton T-shirt de la blessure mais...

-Mais quoi ? Je peux l'enlever, je suis pas douillet tu sais !

-Euh oui mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec le feu ça s'est...commença Fye qui s'arrêta net en voyant son vis à vis tenter de retirer son haut. IL enleva lentement le bras droit et prit une grande inspiration avant de s'attaquer au gauche. Il saisit lentement le tissu et tira doucement.

La balle avait seulement éraflée la peau et la blessure qu'elle avait causée n'était pas profonde. On ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant des flammes qui l'entouraient. La brûlure semblait grave et était assez étendue. Elle s'étalait du bas de l'épaule à la base du cou.

A peine eut il commencé à déplacer le tissus que son épaule se mit à saigner de plus belle. L'eau sous lui prit une teinte rosée et il arrêta immédiatement, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

-Mais t'es complètement fou ou quoi ? Tu vas t'arracher la peau si tu tire comme ça ! Le réprimanda le blond.

Le brun souffrait trop pour répondre sans montrer qu'il souffrait le martyr et il se contenta d'un regard noir. Le Magicien leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Il fouilla dans le placard de sa salle de bain et en sortit une paire de ciseaux à ongles, une pince à épiler, des compresses stériles, du désinfectant et de la pommade.

-J'espère que tu ne tenais pas à ce T-shirt, lui déclara t-il en revenant vers la baignoire.

L'autre lui répondit par la négative et Fye commença alors à découper son haut. Il ne lui laissa que la manche gauche. Cette dernière semblait s'être incrustée dans l'épaule de Kurogane à cause des flammes.

Après avoir tamponné tout doucement la plaie avec du désinfectant, le blond prit la pince et s'excusa en se mordillant les lèvres :

-Je suis désolé mais il faut absolument t'enlever ça tout de suite, et comme j'imagine que tu ne voudra jamais aller à l'hôpital il va falloir le faire ici, à la pince à épiler. Je n'ai rien à te donner pour t'anesthésier un peu alors tu vas avoir mal.

-Pas grave, grogna le ninja.

Après trois premiers morceaux de tissu très éprouvants, le Magicien s'arrêta, tremblant comme une feuille. Le blessé n'avait poussé qu'un seul râle de douleur mais on voyait très bien qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Le sang ruisselait dans la douche et le blond commença à se sentir mal. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à en supporter la vue depuis ce jour-là.

Le ninja sembla s'en apercevoir et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui arracha la pince des mains et continua lui-même. L'autre voulu protester mais il l'en dissuada d'un regard. Au premier morceaux de tissu, le brun eût un spasme de douleur mais il serra la mâchoire et les retira tous.

Fye s'était retourné presque immédiatement pour éviter de vomir. Plus il entendait les gémissement de douleur étouffés de Kurogane et plus il se sentait mal. Il se sentait mal de savoir qu'il était blessé par sa faute, il se sentait mal de savoir que des choses pareilles étaient déjà arrivées à cause de lui et il se sentait encore plus mal de savoir que ce n'était probablement pas la dernière fois qu'il provoquait ça. Et voilà, maintenant il avait à nouveau envie de disparaître. Lui qui espérait que la claque mentale qu'il s'était prit avec Chi-i suffirait.

Le blessé reposa bruyamment la pince ensanglantée sur le bord de la baignoire pour lui signifier qu'il avait fini mais ne dit rien avant plusieurs minutes. Quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche, ce fut pour demander :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire tout à l'heure.

Ce qu'il voulait faire quand il l'avait interrompu ? C'était simple comme question.

-J'avais envie de sauter... lança le Magicien sans savoir pourquoi il lui disait la vérité.

-Tu quoi ?

-Je... je...

Le blond ne put terminer sa phrase et éclata en sanglots.

Le ninja l'observa plusieurs secondes avant de lui donner une petite tape sur la tête :

-Idiot !

Fye le regarda sans comprendre, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

-Tu penses que mourir est la solution ?

-Mais j'ai ...

-Je me fiche de savoir ce qui vous est arrivé à toi et à ton frère, le coupa t-il, mais sache que quoi qu'il se soit passé, quoi que tu ai fait, tu ne peut pas revenir en arrière et tout régler d'un coup de baguette magique. Le problème ne s'effacera pas tout seul si on ne le regarde pas ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Si tu veux pouvoir te remettre et enfin tourner la page il faut que tu surmontes ça.

-Pour toi... c'est... facile à dire..., sanglota le Magicien.

-Je ne te dis pas que si tu fais face tu oubliera tout et tu pourras vivre comme avant mais seulement que tu pourras te remettre petit à petit et retrouver goût à la vie. Le cœur ne se soigne jamais totalement, il n'oublie pas non plus, mais il peut atténuer sa peine pour peu qu'on face l'effort de le vouloir. Tu ne dois pas laisser tomber aussi facilement !

-Mais ça... ça fait 5 ans que je... -snif- que j'essaie de faire avec et... c'est trop dur... Je... je ne peux pas. Je ne peux... plus -snif-.

-Alors laisse toi aider. Si tu ne peux pas t'en sortir seul, laisse quelqu'un te prendre la main et te faire avancer, lui déclara Kurogane qui se leva et lui tendit sa main valide.

L'autre releva la tête, comme hébété. Il ne fit aucun geste pour répondre à l'invitation de son interlocuteur.

-Et si... si je n'y arrive pas quand même ?

-Dans ce cas on s'y mettra à trois ! Sourit le brun.

Le blond attrapa la main tendue et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Son corps était secoué de long sanglots et il s'accrochait désespérément à cette main qu'on lui offrait. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait qu'on vienne le sortir de là...

Le blessé éteignit la douche, sortit de la baignoire et s'assit à côté de lui, leur deux main toujours collées. Les genoux remontés contre la poitrine et les larmes roulant sur ses joues, l'autre paraissait si fragile. Même si il ne le montrait pas, le ninja était secoué. Fye venait de passer du stade du grand gamin souriant et blagueur au jeune homme torturé et en pleurs. Le choc était plutôt violent et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les gens pleurer et il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru le voir en larmes devant lui un jour.

Au bout d'à peu près un quart d'heure, le Magicien se calma et ses sanglots cessèrent. Il garda encore un peu la main de Kurogane dans la sienne mais il se leva et dû la lâcher à regret.

-Tu as raison, j'étais bête. Merci, lui murmura t-il en s'éloignant un peu.

-Ne refait plus ça, idiot, fut sa réponse.

Le blond se dirigea vers le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il s'essuya avec une serviette, prit une grande inspiration et colla un sourire timide sue ses lèvres.

-Aller Kuro-pyon, il faut finir de soigner ce vilain bobo ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée.

Interpellé voulu répliquer pour lui rappeler son vrai prénom mais il se ravisa en voyant les yeux éteints et encore rouge de son vis à vis. Ce dernier lui passa un peu de pommade puis banda la plaie du mieux qu'il put.

-Bon, maintenant direction le QG pour te faire voir un vrai médecin. Même si je suis sûr que mes soins pleins d'amour te guériront bien mieux que tous les médicaments qu'il pourra te donner ! Blagua Fye en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ah mince, il faut que j'aille chercher Chi-i. Bouges pas, je reviens.

Le brun était impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle l'autre avait reconstitué son masque. Il y avait bien sur des détails qui ne trompaient pas, la disparition du pétillement des ses yeux par exemple mais pour un parfait inconnu il aurait passé pour joyeux et heureux de vivre. Il avait beau avoir refermé sa coquille, lorsqu'il s'était mit à pleurer, le blessé avait sentit qu'il voyait enfin le vrai Fye. Pendant un petit quart d'heur il avait pu le voir sans cette protection, cette distance qu'il veillait à toujours laisser entre lui et les autres. Il fallait d'ailleurs avouer qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié ce petit moment d'intimité entre eux deux, même si les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment gaies.

Alors qu'il se relevait pour rejoindre le Magicien, celui-ci arriva, le chat dans les bras. Il le cala contre son épaule et lança une serviette au ninja :

-Couvre-toi, trempé comme tu es tu vas attraper froid, lui conseilla t-il.

-Mmh, grogna Kurogane en s'exécutant.

Quand il marcha à la suite de l'autre pour sortir de l'appartement, le brun put observa l'arme coincé à la ceinture, sous le T-shirt du blond. Il tiqua mais ne fit pas de remarque.

Au moment où il s'apprêtaient à sortir, le blessé lui lança tout de même :

-La prochaine fois que tu penses à faire un truc pareil, je te frappe ok ?

Fye se retourna, surprit et choqué. Hébété, il le fixa pendant quelques secondes sans savoir quoi répondre puis, pour la toute première fois depuis leur rencontre, il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant... et vrai.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, alors là vous avez pas le droit de me faire de mal parce que j'ai fini sur une note joyeuse. (Je suis sympa hein ?)<strong>


	12. Chapitre 11 : Les Blue Sand

**Avant de commencer je tenais juste à vous dire que ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écris (si, si je vous jure).**

**Autre chose qui concerne les personnes pas très au fait du reste de l'oeuvre des Clamps à part Tsubasa. Au début de ce chapitre je vais parler de trois personnages tirés du manga XXXHolic : Domeki Shizuka, Watanuki Kimihiro et Kunogi Himawari. Donc si vous ne les connaissez pas je vous conseille d'aller voir sur internet et/ou de vous procurer les mangas (qui soit dit en passant sont géniaux).**

**Voilà, maintenant réponse aux reviews et après je vous laisse lire en paix.**

**Chasse la Baleine : Et bah ma vieille t'a pas de honte dit donc ! Tu ose te plaindre alors que tu lis mes chapitres en avance ? Moi j'dis, y a vraiment des gens sans gêne ! (Mais je t'aime quand même)**

**Mokona-au-chocopyuh : Je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre t'a rendu heureuse ! J'espère que ça sera le cas de celui là aussi ! PS: Je connaissais pas encore Anne onime mais ça m'a bien fait rire !**

**ajsky : J'aime beaucoup tes reviews elle sont toujours très drôle ! (C'est une impression ou tu les écris en lisant ?) Bref, merci beaucoup !**

* * *

><p>Domeki bailla et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Il fit craquer son cou et s'étira.<p>

Les heures de gardes était vraiment très longues ! Surtout quand il ne se passait rien du tout comme souvent ces temps-ci. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au alentour. Rien à signaler, comme toujours. C'était vraiment très calme depuis quelques temps et tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était fort probable que cette période de trêve ne dure pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il se frotta les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus sur son siège. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la porte s'ouvrit sur Watanuki. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide à coté de celle du châtain*. Ce dernier ce tourna vers lui :

-Hé bah t'en a mis du temps pour aller au toilettes ! Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ? Lui reprocha t-il.

-Nan ! Par contre j'ai parlé avec Himawari-chan ! S'écria l'autre en ondulant de bonheur.

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux aux ciel, dépité par la stupidité dont son ami faisait preuve quand il s'agissait de cette fille.

-Rien ne pourra briser la joie extrême dans laquelle elle m'a mis ! Continua t-il toujours dans son monde. Même pas toi !

-Et tu pense que ça va suffire, ça ? Lui demanda Domeki en lui orientant la tête de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Il s'agissait de Kurogane et du petit nouveau, le blondinet. Ce dernier portait un chat de couleur sable dans les bras. Le ninja, lui, était salement amoché et son épaule était entourée d'un bandage taché de sang. On voyait à l'expression de son visage qu'il avait mal.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son voisin, le châtain prit la direction des opérations :

-Va chercher Yuko et trouve le médecin ! Vite !

-Ça va, ça va, j'y vais ! Mais un s'il te plaît ne serait pas de refus ! Grommela le brun** qui partit en claquant la porte.

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

A peine eurent ils passé le mur d'enceinte que le Magicien et le blessé furent abordés par un groupe de personnes visiblement en colère. Fye y reconnu le jeune Shaolan et Shogo, l'homme avec qui il avait faillit se battre le matin même. Ce dernier se mit à crier sur le brun :

-Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit d'y aller tout seul ? T'as vu dans quel état t'es ? J'imagine que t'es content !

-Je te rappelle qu'au départ il fallait juste aller chercher blondinet pour le ramener ici ! Ashura était pas censé faire partie de l'équation.

-Et moi je te signale que Yuko nous a dit d'y aller à plusieurs parce qu'elle soupçonnait que ça ne serait pas si simple que ça !

-T'es venu chez moi tout seul Kuro-chan ? Lui demanda le blond, interrompant la dispute.

-Mouai, possible...

-Euh... à propos de ça Kurogane-san... commença Shaolan.

-Quoi encore ?

-Et bien, ça ne me regarde peut être pas mais... je me demandais pourquoi vous nous avez chassé tout à l'heure, devant l'appartement ?

-Tu as fait ça Kuro ? S'étonna le Magicien.

-Ouai c'est vrai ça, renchérit Shogo. On court comme des malades pour venir te prêter main forte, quand on arrive on croise le chef de Seles qui part dans les escaliers et là tu nous vois venir et tu nous dit de nous casser. Tu trouve pas que c'est un peu exagéré ?

-Alors de un, en effet ça ne vous regarde pas et de deux puisque l'autre connard venait de s'en aller, vous aviez plus vraiment de raison d'être là non ?

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et si jamais il y en avait d'autre derrière la porte ? Ou alors si celui-là avait décidé de te descendre pour t'empêcher de le ramener ? Le questionna t-il tout en désignant Fye d'un signe de tête.

-Pff, c'est n'importe quoi, il n'y avait plus aucun danger !

-Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Parce qu'il me l'a dit ! s'énerva le ninja qui commençait franchement à perdre patience et que la douleur n'avait pas rendu plus aimable.

-Il te l'a dit ? Qui ça ? Ashura ?

-Oh et puis merde à la fin, fout moi la paix !

Une porte s'ouvrit violemment les coupant net. Watanuki apparu, gesticulant en tout sens et criant :

-Mais puisque je vous dis que ça à l'air grave ! Mais venez, dépêchez vous !

-Calme toi Kimihiro-kun, tenta de l'apaiser Tomoyo qui le suivait.

Le médecin des Papillons Pourpres et Amaterasu arrivèrent à leur suite. Cette dernière fusilla le blessé du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus. Le blond la prit de vitesse.

-J'imagine que vous avez l'intention de gronder Kukunéné pour avoir été un vilain garçon mais je pense qu'il est plus urgent qu'il se fasse soigner, non ?

Sa vis à vis le regarda bouche bée par son aplomb et son audace. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on la traite ainsi et alors qu'elle allait lui rétorquer qu'aux dernières nouvelles elle faisait encore ce qu'elle voulait, elle fut coupée de nouveau :

-Il a raison tu sais, lui dit sa petite sœur, prenant ainsi le parti du Magicien.

Les voyant tous contre elle, Amaterasu leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe au docteur qu'il pouvait faire son travail. Il demanda donc à Kurogane d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Fye et Tomoyo les suivirent.

Le brun se laissa soigner à nouveau mais de bien plus mauvaise volonté. Il émit d'ailleurs de très vives protestations quand le médecin lui apprit qu'il devrait garder son bras gauche en écharpe pendant plusieurs semaines.

Le blond semblait être redevenu lui même et il babillait joyeusement avec la jeune fille, mais le ninja remarqua que ses yeux n'avaient pas retrouvés leur petite lueur si caractéristique. Cela ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de se mettre à chanter : «Kuro-wanko est un vilain garçon ! » quand le docteur réprimanda le blessé pour son comportement inconscient. Par chance pour lui Yuko avait dû s'absenter pour une affaire urgente et il put repousser un peu le moment du savon monumental qu'il allait se prendre à coup sûr.

Quand les soins furent terminés, Tomoyo gronda gentiment son ami pour s'être mit en danger. Elle proposa ensuite au Magicien de s'occuper de « cette adorable petite boule de poil qui semblait commencer à l'encombrer un peu ». Il se montra tout d'abord un peu réticent mais puisqu'elle elle insistait et qu'il semblait qu'on puisse avoir confiance en elle, il finit par lui confier Chi-i et elles partirent toutes deux.

Comme il était presque 20h, les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller manger quand ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Le brun râla contre l'immobilisation de son bras, puis fut submergé par le torrent de parole dont l'abreuva son voisin, qui s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Fye saisit soudain Kurogane et le poussa contre le mur avec une force que l'autre ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée.

-Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout ? Lui demanda t-il étonné de ce soudain changement de comportement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Hein, quoi ? Quelle histoire ?

-Avec Ashura. Il t'a vraiment dit qu'il n'y avait plus de danger ?

-Ah c'est juste ça ? Se rassura le blessé. En fait, quand il est ressortit pour la deuxième fois de ton appart' il m'a dit : « C'est bon j'ai fini avec lui, je te laisse le champ libre. » Du coup j'en ai conclus que le danger était écarté.

-Donc si ton ennemi te dit qu'il a retiré tout ses hommes et que tu peux passer dans son territoire sans te faire attaquer tu le crois ?

-Mais non, imbécile ! C'est pas pareil !

-Évidemment que si ! Rétorqua le blond.

-N'empêche que j'avais raison puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne.

-Ouai, mais tu as eu de la chance sur ce coup là ! Enfin, on ne va se disputer pour ça, hein mon Kuro-chou ? S'écria t-il joyeusement en lui sautant au cou.

Le ninja nota dans un coin de son esprit que le Magicien retrouvait son sérieux sur tout ce qui touchait à Ashura. Il remarqua aussi qu'il venait de lui faire la leçon pour s'être mis en danger alors qu'il l'avait trouvé entrain de se demander si il allait se suicider ou non. En gros, plus hypocrite tu meurs.

Enfin bon, cette fois-ci il ne pouvait rien dire puisqu'il avait lui aussi mentit. La conversation ne s'était pas vraiment limitée à ce qu'il avait dit. En vérité le chef de Seles avait ajouté qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout de voir que Fye commençait à s'attacher à lui, qu'il avait très vivement intérêt à ce que cela cesse dans les plus bref délais, que si jamais leur relation allait plus loin il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, et que si il le perdait à cause de lui il lui ferait regretter d'être venu au monde. Ce à quoi le brun avait répondu qu'à ce qu'il savait Fye n'appartenait à personne, qu'il faisait encore ce qu'il voulait, et que ces menaces ne lui faisaient pas peur. L'autre avait juste éclaté de rire et était partit.

Kurogane n'avait pas trouvé utile de rapporter tout ce qui s'était dit au blond parce que c'était quelque chose entre lui et Ashura, et aussi parce qu'après tout il avait bien le droit d'avoir ces petits secrets lui aussi !

Les deux allèrent finalement manger et le Magicien ne fit pas allusion à leur petite altercation de la soirée. Le blessé, quant à lui, pesta tout le repas contre son bras invalide qui l'empêchait de pouvoir se servir correctement de ces couverts. Il dut même faire appel à son voisin pour qu'il lui coupe sa viande. Fait qu'il regretta toute la soirée puisque l'autre en profita pour le surnommer ''Kuro-bébé''.

Morts de fatigue ils se couchèrent tôt et purent remarquer qu'une bonne âme avait placé un deuxième lit dans la chambre du ninja où Fye avait évidemment voulu aller dormir. Ce dernier titubait de fatigue et s'endormit tout habillé sur son lit. Le brun le glissa sous la couverture puis alla se coucher lui même.

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Il n'était que 10h30 du matin mais la température frôlait les 25°C. Tous les sportifs étaient sorti de très bonne heure pour éviter les températures trop hautes. Tous sauf eux, bien sûr.

Fye s'essuya le front et bu une grande gorgée d'eau à sa bouteille. La chaleur était étouffante et son mal de tête naissant lui faisait soupçonner une insolation prochaine si il ne se mettait pas vite à l'ombre. Il aperçut un grand chêne à une quinzaine de mètres de lui et il se laissa tomber à son pied lorsqu'il passa à coté. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction quand sa peau entra en contact avec l'herbe fraîche et il se mit à s'éventer avec ses mains pour tenter de faire redescendre la température de son corps. Voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, il retira son T-Shirt et se roula dans l'herbe pour se rafraîchir.

Kurogane courait sur le chemin de gravier en se concentrant pour garder une respiration régulière. La chaleur commençait à devenir pesante mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir couru les 2h prévues. Quand il remarqua que le bruit de pas derrière lui avait disparu, il se retourna pour voir où le blond était passé et s'arrêta net en le trouvant. Ce dernier était allongé torse nu dans l'herbe. Ses cheveux blonds s'étalaient autour de la tête et sa peau claire contrastait avec la couleur du sol sous lui. Le ninja ne pouvait détacher son regard de son torse, il était comme hypnotisé. Le Magicien était très mince mais pas maigre et son ventre était tout de même musclé. Sur ses épaules et ses hanches on pouvais apercevoir des morceaux du tatouage qui s'étalait dans son dos. Il fallut quelques secondes au brun pour se rendre compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et il reprit sa respiration en toussant. Bien décidé à obtenir des explications sur ce qui se passait , il se dirigea vers Fye.

-Hé ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais exactement là ? Lui demanda t-il tout en se forçant à garder ses yeux sur le visage son interlocuteur.

-Bah j'ai trop chaud ! Répondit l'autre avec son sourire d'ange.

« Il a ... trop chaud ? ! » s'énerva intérieurement Kurogane. « Et il trouve que c'est une bonne raison pour se foutre à moitié à poil devant tout le monde ? Franchement faudra pas qu'il vienne se plaindre si il se fait violer parce que là il cherche ! »

-Bon rhabille toi et viens, on rentre !

-Déjà ? Mais tu étais pas venu pour te défouler ?

-Si, et maintenant que j'ai couru c'est fait ! Maintenant bouges-toi on rentre ! Ordonna le ninja qui perdait patience.

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que son bras gauche était immobilisé et il avait vraiment hâte de guérir. Le blond, lui s'était beaucoup amusé et avait passé les sept jours précédents à tout faire à sa place et à se comporter avec lui comme avec un infirme juste pour l'énerver. Ce qui marchait extrêmement bien, il fallait l'avouer. C'était même pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu aller courir dans le parc qui se trouvait au milieu de la ville. Là au moins il n'y avait rien ni personne pour lui rappeler qu'avec un bras en moins il était parfaitement inutile. Enfin, il n'y aurait eu personne si le Magicien ne l'avait pas suivit. Le brun ne savait pas ce que lui et Yuko s'étaient dit mais elle semblait lui faire confiance et le laissait maintenant entrer et sortir du QG comme bon lui semblait. A condition bien sur qu'il soit accompagné d'un membre du gang, et qui s'appelait Kurogane de préférence.

-Mais aller quoi ! Sois mignon Kuro-chan ! J'ai envie de rester encore un peu ! Geignit Fye, ses deux grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas rester et profiter de la vue (qui était devenue plus qu'intéressante soit dit en passant) mais le ninja n'appréciait que très moyennement les regards insistants et peu discrets que jetaient certains passants sur le blond.

-D'accord mais tu remet ton T-shirt !

-Si je le remet je vais m'assécher sur place, il fait beaucoup trop chaud !

Le blessé leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type était vraiment un gros gamin. Du moins, il réussissait très bien à se faire passer pour tel.

-Remet-le !

-Faut pas être tendu comme ça mon Kuro-pyu ! S'écria le Magicien qui se releva soudain. Tu devrais te lâcher te temps en temps. Regarde !

Il sortit de sa poche un iPod rose qu'il commença à triturer.

-Hé mais c'est a Tomoyo ça !

-Oui, elle me l'a prêté. Ah voilà ! Exactement ce qu'il me fallait !

Il appuya sur le bouton central et une chanson jaillit, le volume a fond. Rangeant le lecteur dans sa poche, Fye se mit alors à danser. Trop ébahit pour réagir, le brun resta immobile à le regarder se déhancher. Il retrouva finalement ses esprit au bout de quelques secondes et tenta d'attraper l'autre pour le faire s'arrêter mais ce dernier tourna gracieusement sur lui même et lui échappa.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Arrête ça tout de suite, tout le monde nous regarde !

-Et alors ? C'est pas bien grave. Viens plutôt danser, ça défoule tu vas voir !

-Je vais rien voir du tout ! Maintenant arrête !

-Euuuuuuuh ... Bah non ! S'écria le blond qui s'enfuit en dansant, complètement mort de rire.

-Putain mais quelle plaie ce type ! Jura Kurogane en partant à sa poursuite.

Tout les promeneurs et les passants s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder le Magicien qui dansait. Celui-ci bougeait dans tout les sens et même si ses mouvements étaient désordonnés, l'ensemble était plutôt gracieux et assez fascinant à voir. En tout les cas il s'amusait comme un fou, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas du ninja qui tentait, sans succès, de l'attraper pour le faire cesser. Fye était toujours torse nu et le blessé devait bien reconnaître que le spectacle était agréable à voir mais ... pas en pleine ville devant tout le monde, merde !

Le blondinet s'agitait tellement qu'il perdit l'équilibre et sautilla à cloche pied en moulinant des bras pour ne pas tomber. Kurogane saisit sa chance et le poussa pour le faire chuter. Il s'assit ensuite sur lui pour l'empêcher de se relever.

-Aïeeeeuh ! T'es lourd Kuro-tan ! Râla le Magicien en agitant vainement les pieds pour essayer de se libérer.

-T'es enfin calmé ?

-Ben quoi, t'es bien défoulé maintenant, non ?

-Mais je l'étais déjà sombre imbécile ! s'énerva le brun devant la stupidité apparent de son interlocuteur.

L'autre éclata de rire et lui tira la langue. Une femme qui passait à coté d'eux leur lançant alors en souriant :

-Hé les amoureux, il y a des hôtels pour faire ça vous savez !

-Mais on... tenta de la démentir le ninja qui s'arrêta net en la voyant leur faire un clin d'œil.

Il sentit ses joue s'empourprer légèrement et pria pour que ça ne se voit pas. Oui bon ok, il était assis à califourchon sur un mec à moitié à poil, mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour penser qu'ils étaient entrain de ... Si ?

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! On dirait que tes pensées secrètes ont été mises à jour Kuro-wanko ! Rit Fye dont les pommettes avaient rosies.

-N'importe quoi ! C'est pas ma faute si les gens ont des idées tordues !

-En même temps avoue que tu leur facilite la tâche, t'es assis sur moi.

-Tu peux parler, t'es torse nu j'te rappelle !

-T'as pas tout a fait tord, lui concéda le blond en riant de plus belle.

Kurogane le laissa finalement se remettre debout après lui avoir prit le iPod et après lui avoir faire jurer de ne plus le refaire. Seule une quinzaine de minutes s'étaient passées mais il leur semblait à tout les deux que la chaleur avait augmenté d'au moins deux degrés et cette fois-ci le Magicien accepta de rentrer pour qu'ils puissent se mettre au frais. Il fallut évidemment d'abord passer récupérer le T-shirt resté sous l'arbre pour que le blessé n'ai pas à traverser toute la ville à côté d'un mec à moitié nu.

A peine était il entré dans le QG que Fye se laissa tomber au sol sur le carrelage et poussa un grand soupir de bien être. Le brun secoua la tête, désespéré, et le laissa sur place puisque de toute façon les gardes à l'entrée ne le laisserait pas ressortir. Bien entendu il avait à peine fait 5 mètre qu'un grand « Attends moi Kuro-kuro ! » retentit dans le couloir et que l'autre arriva à ses cotés en courant.

-La vache, t'es vraiment collant quand tu t'y met !

-Ha ha ! Là t'as encore rien vu mon p'tit Kuro !

-Super... marmonna le ninja avant de se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Même si il était pour l'instant dans l'incapacité de se battre, il continuait à entraîner Shaolan. Ce dernier n'avait juste plus droit à des démonstration de son maître d'arme mais ce n'était pas gênant car l'adolescent était très persévérant et arrivait à progresser même sans ça. Il arrivait toujours parfaitement à l'heure et même souvent en avance. C'est pour cette raison que les deux hommes furent surprit de trouver le terrain vide à leur arrivée. Ils pensèrent tout d'abord que le jeune homme était juste en retard mais après l'avoir attendu en vain pendant 15 minutes, ils se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé.

-On devrait aller voir Sakura-chan pour savoir si elle sait où il est, proposa Fye faisait preuve de bon sens pour une fois.

-Ouai, faisons ça !

Seulement le jeune fille était elle aussi introuvable, comme la plupart des personnes du QG. Pas de trace d'Amaterasu, de Tomoyo ou de Yuko. En désespoir de cause ils allèrent finalement demander aux gardes de l'entrée si ils savaient ce qui se passait. On leur répondit que tout le monde était partit à une réunion entre le Papillon Pourpres et leurs alliés les Blue Sand***. Le regroupement avait été décidé le jour même pour cause de cas d'urgence et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenu.

-Et ça vous aurait fait mal de nous le dire quand on est rentré ? S'énerva le brun.

-Ben c'est que... on y pas vraiment pensé en fait ...

-Nan ! Sans blague ?

Et il entraîna le blond jusque chez les Blue Sand où les gardes les laissèrent entrer sans problème car il avaient été prévenu de leur probable arrivée. Après avoir tourné pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes finirent par trouver l'endroit où se déroulait la réunion. Il l'atteignirent en même temps qu'un petit groupe de personnes qui portait un blason que le Magicien reconnu comme celui du gang sur le territoire duquel ils étaient. Tous entrèrent en même temps mais personne ne sembla y prêter attention et, se séparant de l'autre groupe, les deux virent s'asseoir avec les membres des Papillons Pourpres.

La première chose qui frappa Fye fut que Sakura n'était pas assise de leur côté de la table et il demanda à son voisin quelle en était la raison.

-C'est parce que Sakura est la petite sœur du dirigeant des Blue Sand, Toya. Elle vient tout le temps chez nous parce que nos deux gangs sont alliés et parce que comme ça elle peut passer du temps avec Shaolan mais techniquement elle ne fait parti des Papillons Pourpres, lui expliqua le blessé à mi-voix.

-Et j'imagine que son frère est le grand brun en pétard à l'autre bout de la table.

-C'est lui même, mais j'essaie d'écouter là !

-Pardon, chuchota le blond en guise d'excuse.

C'était Yuko qui avait la parole et elle tentait visiblement de calmer le jeu et de raisonner l'autre dirigeant.

-Voyons Toya, pourquoi aurions nous envoyé des tueurs chez toi ? Je te rappelle que nous somme alliés depuis que tu as pris la tête des Blue Sand.

-Peut être mais je suis au regret de te dire que j'ai reconnu le meneur et que c'était un de tes hommes ! Comment tu m'explique ça ?

-Tu ne crois pas que , plongé dans l'action tu as pu te tromper ?

-Ça aurait effectivement pu être le cas, lui concéda le chef des Blue Sand, mais malheureusement pour vous, j'en ai eu le cœur net après le combat puisque je l'ai tué. Regarde par toi même si tu ne me croit pas !

IL fit un signe de tête et un porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit. Trois hommes entrèrent et jetèrent un cadavre sur la table, juste devant Yuko. En reconnaissant le visage du corps sans vie, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça ? Insista t-il, très remonté.

-Cet homme faisait bien parti de mon clan, je le te le concède. Le seul problème dans cette histoire c'est que je ne lui ai jamais donné l'ordre de t'assassiner.

Toya haussa les sourcils et la regarda, dubitatif :

-Désolé mais ce n'est pas vraiment suffisant comme preuve !

-Au vu des faits je comprends que vous aillez du mal à nous croire, intervint Amaterasu, mais avant de poursuivre, je vous suggère de d'abord vous demander pourquoi nous aurions fait ça !

-C'est très simple en vérité. Yuko et moi n'avons pas toujours la même politique, et comme nous somme censé être alliés, il faut tenir compte de l'avis de l'autre avant de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse avoir des répercussions importante pour tous. Alors peut être qu'elle voulait juste pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait sans aucune contrainte de ma part.

-C'est stupide, même mort vous auriez été remplacé par un autre. En plus il aurait été bien plus simple de juste demander à rompre notre alliance. Si ...

Fye se désintéressa de la conversation quand il comprit que ça risquait de continuer comme ça pendant encore un moment. A la tête que faisait Kurogane il comprit que ce qui se passait n'était pas normal et que pour lui son gang ne pouvait pas être responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune homme était d'accord avec lui sur ce point là car même si il ne connaissait Yuko que depuis peu de temps elle ne semblait pas être le genre de femme à faire ce genre de coups bas et il comprenais donc le désarroi du ninja face à la situation.

Si le cadavre devant eux avait vraiment appartenu aux Papillons Pourpres et si il était bien le meneur de ceux qui avaient tenté de s'en prendre au dirigeant des Blue Sand, alors il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. A moins que ce soit une autre personne que Yuko qui lui ait donné cet ordre. Mais qui donc dans ce cas ? Quelqu'un de haut placé en tout cas pour qu'il accepte de lui obéir. Amaterasu peut être ? Non. Il la connaissait mal mais il voyait bien que c'était une femme d'honneur. Si elle avait eut un problème avec leurs alliés ou même avec Toya elle y aurait été elle même. Tomoyo alors ? Non, sûrement pas ! Kurogane ? Quelle idée stupide ! Ils ne s'étaient pas lâché de la semaine et il n'était pas assez haut placé pour pouvoir commanditer un attentat contre une personnalité aussi importante. Il eût beau passer en revue tout les membre les plus importants du gang (qu'il connaissait tous) il ne trouva personne susceptible d'avoir fait une chose pareille. D'accord il les connaissait depuis peu de temps mais il était plutôt doué pour cerné les gens et à voir la tête de ceux qui se trouvaient de son coté de la table, personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait. Et puis il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait dans cette histoire. Même en admettant qu'il se soit trompé sur le compte du meurtrier et qu'il fasse partie de la petite liste qu'il avait dressé mentalement, pour quelle raison plausible aurait-il voulu faire tuer le chef des Blue Sand ? Amaterasu avait juste quand elle disait que la raison qu'il leur avait donné ne tenait pas la route. Il aurait en effet été beaucoup plus simple de juste rompre l'alliance. Et si on partait du principe que Toya avait apprit quelque chose qu'il l'aurait pas du savoir et que la personne ai voulu l'empêcher de parler, il lui aurait était plus facile et moins suspect d'utiliser Sakura comme moyen de pression. C'était simple puisque cette dernière passait toute ses journées chez les Papillons Pourpres et c'était aussi beaucoup plus discret que le meurtre d'un chef de clan.

« Oh et puis zut ! Pensa le blond en laissant soudainement tomber sa réflexion. Ça ne me regarde pas après tout, je n'ai qu'à les laisser régler ça entre eux. »

C'est alors qu'une conversation qu'il avait eut avec son frère et Ashura lui revint en mémoire et lui donna l'explication qu'il cherchait :

« _-Ah Fye je te cherchais ! Tu sais qu'il y a encore eut un nouveau massacre __entre nos deux voisins ?_

_-Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Il paraît que c'est encore une histoire d'infos révélées au camp ennemi par un traître._

_-On m'a dit la même chose. J'imagine que c'est encore un coup de ... pour déclarer une nouvelle guerre. _

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça ! Déclara le Magicien._

_-C'est vrai, ça ne lui rapporte rien puisqu'il y participe aussi et perd aussi des hommes ! Renchérit Yui._

_-Oh c'est une histoire d'argent et aussi de contrôle l'imagine, expliqua Ashura. Les guerres entre gangs lui permettent de s'enrichir puisqu'il vend des armes aux plus désavantagés._

_-Vraiment ? Alors il créerait des guerres juste pour s'enrichir ? Lui demanda son amant, choqué._

_-Et oui, les gens sont comme ça que veux tu ! Et puis c'est aussi pour nous rappeler qu'il est là, juste histoire qu'on oublie pas qu'il peut nous faire nous battre entre gang quand il veut et que c'est lui qui contrôle Le Quartier Est. En parlant de ça, j'imagine qu'il va bientôt tenter de nous infiltrer si ce n'est pas déjà fait, alors ouvrez l'œil et trouvez la taupe avant qu'elle ne mette le clan en danger !_

_-Sir, yes sir ! Répondirent les jumeaux à l'unisson en se mettant au garde à vous._

_-En fait vous ne pouvez vraiment pas garder votre sérieux plus de deux minutes ! Se désola le chef de Seles qui sourit tout de même._

_-Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux, on est jeune ou on ne l'est pas ! Déclara Yui avant d'éclater de rire avec son frère. »_

-Une taupe évidemment ! Comprit soudain Fye quand il se rappela leur discussion.

Voyant que toute la sale s'était tournée vers lui, il se rendit compte à regret, mais trop tard, qu'il avait pensé à haute voix.

-Oh ! Excusez moi je pensais tout haut ! Déclara t-il avec un rire gêné.

Kurogane lui jeta un regard noir et lui intima de se taire d'un geste. Le blond se tassa dans son siège pour tenter de se faire oublier mais Yuko se tourna vers lui et lui demanda de poursuivre sa pensée.

-En fait je me disait juste que cet homme n'a peut être pas reçut l'ordre de tuer Toya-san par un membre des Papillons Pourpre mais par quelqu'un d'extérieur.

-Tu es entrain de nous dire que c'était un traître ? S'étonna Amaterasu, sceptique.

-Nan, un infiltré plutôt. Ce genre de chose est déjà arrivé il y a quelques années et a faillit provoquer une nouvelle guerre des clans.

-Oui c'est vrai, je me souviens qu'il y avait eût une histoire de traître entre deux gang, confirma un des Blue Sand.

-Donc d'après toi, cet homme ses serait infiltré chez les Papillons Pourpres dans le but d'aller me tuer et de semer la zizanie entre nos deux gang ? Demanda Toya en se tournant à son tour vers le Magicien.

-Je dis juste que ça pourrait être une possibilité.

Le chef des Blue Sand se pencha en arrière et murmura quelque chose à son subordonné derrière lui mais l'autre lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un hochement de tête négatif. Sakura, qui semblait avoir entendu leur conversation, chuchota à l'oreille de son frère. Ce dernier la remercia d'un signe de tête et reporta son regard sur Fye qui en conclus que la question de son identité venait d'être abordée.

-En plus il n'était là que depuis 2 mois donc cette théorie me paraît plus que crédible. Tu n'es pas d'accord Yuko ? Intervint Amaterasu.

-Si, si, lui répondit sa chef. Je me demandais juste qui pourrait avoir intérêt à semer la discorde entre nous au point de tuer un chef de clan.

-A peu près tout les gangs ennemis en fait, déclara l'autre dirigeant, prouvant ainsi que leur explication lui paraissait plausible.

La discussion se poursuivit sur le sujet pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen de le convaincre totalement de leur innocence mais Toya finit par se monter moins méfiant et par les croire à peu près. Les deux clans se mirent alors à parler de l'attention qu'il allait falloir porter lors des recrutements même si ils n'étaient pas si courant que ça.

Le blond ne se sentait pas très concerné par tout ça et avait d'ailleurs parfaitement compris qu'on ne l'avait laissé assister à tout ça que parce qu'avec ce qu'il avait entendu il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre aucun des deux clans. Il savait très bien qu'il ne voyait que ce qu'on voulait bien lui montrer et que même si tout les occupants du QG était pour la plus part agréables voir gentils avec lui, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne se méfiaient pas de lui. On ne lui donnait jamais la moindre petite information qu'il aurait pu utiliser contre eux. Il n'avait même aucune idée de l'horaire des tours de gardes et ne connaissait que l'heure de son propre tour (où il n'était bien sur pas seul). En vérité il était étonné de voir qu'on le laissait déjà faire des choses. A Seles il fallait 2 mois pour se voir confier la moindre petite tache alors...

Malgré la faible climatisation de la pièce, il commença à faire chaud et le Magicien sentit son esprit se mettre à somnoler. Alors qu'il se demandait si les autres prendraient mal le fait qu'il pique un somme au milieu de leur réunion, la porte par laquelle les homme avec le cadavre étaient entrés s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme aux cheveux clair et qui portait des lunettes fit son apparition et se dirigea droit sur Toya. En voyant celui qui venait d'entrer, le chef de Blue Sand jeta un regard noir à l'homme derrière lui, qui semblait être son bras droit. Ce dernier leva les mains et secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Le nouveau venu se mit alors à discuter avec le dirigeant à voix basse et il semblait très en colère contre lui.

Les deux hommes parlaient de plus en plus fort et bientôt Fye parvint à comprendre presque tout ce qu'ils se disaient.

-... suis fait un sang d'encre ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé tout de suite ?

-Si je te ... ... ... serais venu ... ... suite ! Je ... ... pas t'inquiéter !

-Oui et bien sache que c'est raté ! Ne me refait plus un coup pareil, j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand Sakura m'a dit qu'on avait essayé de t'assassiner ! S'énerva celui aux lunettes.

-Je trouve qu'assassiner est un peu exagéré. On m'a juste attaqué, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait.

-Justement, c'est bien mon problème figure toi !

-Yuki... commença Toya en tentant de le retenir.

L'interpellé se dégagea d'un coup sec et s'éloigna en croisant les bras. Les chef des Blue Sand se leva alors et l'attira contre lui. L'autre essaya de se débattre mais il lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et il se calma avant de lui rétorquer qu'il avait plutôt intérêt. Cela fit sourire le dirigeant qui le serra un peu plus contre lui et profita de leur étreinte pour jeter un regard mauvais à sa petite sœur par dessus l'épaule de son ami. La jeune fille lui répondit par un grand sourire innocent et il leva les yeux au ciel.

Curieux de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Fye demanda l'identité du jeune homme aux lunettes à Kurogane. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un certain Yukito, ami très très proche de Toya et étudiant en médecine de son état.

L'arrivé de ce dernier ayant interrompu toute les conversations, la réunion prit très vite fin et tous se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Le ninja profita du fait qu'ils soit enfin sorti pour engueuler copieusement le blond :

-Nan mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit d'interrompre une discussion entre deux chef de gang ? Tu sais que pour un petit nouveaux comme toi la punition peu aller très loin ?

-Évidemment que je le sais mon Kuro-myu. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à rassemblement de ce genre.

-Mmh, grogna le brun dont le visage s'assombrit. En tout cas on dirait que ça t'a pas apprit le respect de tes supérieurs !

-C'est pas bien grave puisque maintenant tu es là pour me rappeler les règles Kuro-chou ! rit-il en lui sautant au cou.

Alors que le blessé soupirait de dépit et rappelait à l'autre pour la 5000ème fois qu'il s'appelait Kurogane, Amaterasu leur fit signe de venir la voir.

-Putain, j'te jure que si tu t'es mit le chef des Blue Sand à dos faudra pas compter sur moi pour te défendre, le prévint le ninja.

-Toujours aussi affectueux à ce que je vois mon noireau !

Le concerné n'eût même pas la force de le reprendre et le traîna vers sa supérieure qui semblait s'impatienter.

-Ils ne vous apprennent pas le respect à Seles ? Invectiva t-elle Fye quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

-Oh je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout à l'heure ! S'excusa t-il. Je vous jure que je ne voulais offenser personne, j'ai vraiment pensé à voix haute sans le vouloir.

-Dans ce cas tu vas aller expliquer ça à Yuko et à Toya, ok ? Ils vous attendent dans le bureau au fond du couloir. Oui toi aussi Kurogane, pas la peine faire cette tête.

En entendant ça le ninja prit un air révolté :

-Je rêve ! C'est toi fait la connerie et je dois prendre avec !

-Ha ! Ha ! Désolé mon Kuro-tan ! Lui dit le blond tandis que son visage exprimait le contraire de ses paroles.

-Bon ils vont pas vous attendre toute la journée ! Les rappela à l'ordre Amaterasu.

Le Magicien acquiesça et parti en sautillant dans la direction qu'elle leur indiquait.

-Alors, voyons voir, bureau au fond du couloir ... chercha t-il en regardant les portes devants lesquelles il passait.

-Nan mais tu crois franchement que ça va être écrit dessus ? Lui demanda le blessé de plus en plus désespéré par le comportement puéril dont il faisait preuve.

L'autre haussa les épaules et continua de chercher. Arrivé au fond du couloir il se planta devant le panneau de bois et lança un sourire triomphant à son voisin. Ce dernier regarda la porte et prit un air interloqué quand il vit qu'en effet il était écrit ''Bureau (fond)'' sur celle-ci.

-Ok ça va, oublies ce que j'ai dis ! Se renfrogna le brun.

Fye lui tira la langue et toqua. On leur intima d'entrer et ils obéirent. Ils trouvèrent Toya assit sur le bureau, les bras croisés et Yuko entrain de se balancer, en équilibre sur deux pied de sa chaise. Les voyant entrer elle se laissa retomber correctement.

Ne permettant à personne de réagir tant il agit vite, le blond se dirigea droit vers le chef des Blue Sand devant qui il fit une courbette tout en s'excusant platement. Ce dernier attendit qu'il ait terminé avant de lui faire signe de se relever et de lui dire qu'il acceptait ses excuses. Kurogane était assez surpris de la tournure que venait de prendre les choses. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Magicien puisse se comporter ainsi et s'excuser aussi sérieusement. Peut être qu'il jouait la comédie une nouvelle fois, mais même si c'était le cas, il était incapable de le déceler cette fois-ci.

-Bien. Je suis heureux de voir que ton sens du respect est plus élevé que ce que tu en as montré tout à l'heure mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour ça, reprit Toya. Il y a quelques minutes, ma petite sœur m'a apprit que tu était un nouveau membre des Papillons Pourpres et comme Yuko n'a pas daigné faire les présentations, je me suis dis qu'il allait falloir que je le fasse moi même.

-Mais mon cher, l'interpella la femme, si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est pour la bonne raison que tu ne me le demande jamais. J'en ai donc conclus que cela ne t'intéressait pas.

-Même après ce que nous avons dit aujourd'hui à propos des nouvelles recrues ? Faut il que je te rappelle que l'une des tienne à essayer de me tuer pas plus tard que ce matin ? Moi je pense qu'il serait dans l'intérêt de tout le monde de faire le tour des membres fraîchement arrivés pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise.

-C'était bien mon intention, lui apprit-elle. Je vais le faire dès que je serais rentrée.

-Je propose que nous le fassions à deux !

-Comme tu voudras mais dans ce cas il va falloir organiser ça.

-Pas la peine, la détrompa le chef des Blue Sand. Pour ma part je n'ai pas de recrues qui datent de moins de 8 mois alors je suis tranquille de ce côté, même si je vais rester vigilant malgré tout.

-Moi j'en ai cinq qui ont moins de 5 mois.

-Parfait, dans ce cas je vais rentrer avec vous pour qu'on fasse ça le plus vite possible. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on essaie à nouveau de m'assassiner.

Le ninja ne put retenir un haussement de sourcils. Cela lui semblait en effet normal de ne pas avoir envie de se faire agresser tout les trois pas. Il remarqua alors que le blond ne semblait pas très à l'aise. En effet ce dernier savait très bien que lorsqu'on passait en revue les membres fraîchement arrivés, la première chose qu'on vérifiait était leurs antécédents et leurs possibles liens avec des gangs ennemis et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était vraiment clean de ce côté là ! Il ne connaissait pas encore Toya mais après ce qui était arrivé le matin même il doutait fortement que le fait d'avoir été membre de Seles passe bien.

-Je propose d'ailleurs qu'on débute avec ce jeune homme puisse que nous l'avons sous la main, lança t-il à Yuko en souriant.

Ok, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait fait venir. Il était nouveau, il participait pour une raison plus qu'étrange à une de leur réunion d'habitude réservées aux membres sûrs et en plus il leur trouvait la solution qui arrangeait tout le monde et qui expliquait tout. Il fallait avouer que vu sous cet angle il était carrément louche. Et malheureusement ça n'allait sûrement pas s'arranger quand on parlerait de son passé.

-Si tu veux, répondit la dirigeante des Papillons Pourpres.

-Hum hum ! Se fit soudain remarquer le brun qui trouvait que le temps commençait a être un peu long. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans une conversation qui va probablement s'avérer passionnante mais... quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai été convoqué en même temps que l'autre énergumène ?

-Ah oui, je t'avais oublié Kurogane ! Réagit Yuko en se frappant le front de la main. Je voulais que tu aille dire à Amaterasu que vous pouviez commencer à rentrer mais que je j'aimerais qu'elle m'attende et je voudrais que tu restes dans le coin le temps qu'on parle avec Fye pour que tu le raccompagne ensuite.

-Ok ! Grogna le ninja en partant, passablement énervé qu'on se serve encore de lui pour exécuter les tâches ingrates.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et alla exécuter en râlant les ordres que sa supérieure lui avait donnés. Une fois Amaterasu prévenue il traîna un pue dans le QG des Blue Sand avant de revenir devant la porte du bureau où il savait que Fye se trouvait. Après presque une heure d'attente il sortit enfin, l'air soulagé.

-Alors, verdict ? Demanda le brun qui connaissait déjà la réponse puisque l'autre était revenu en un seul morceau.

-Il d'accord pour que je reste chez vous mais à condition que je sois sous surveillance constante.

-Et c'est repartit pour un tour ! Soupira Kurogane, certain que ça allait encore tomber sur lui.

-Ça n'a pas été facile de le convaincre j'étais pas un traître qui n'attendais que le bon moment pour tous vous tuer par surprise.

-Tu m'étonne, marmonna son interlocuteur qui devait avouer qu'il en doutait lui-même parfois.

-Déjà quand il apprit que j'étais journaliste t'imagines même pas la tête qu'il a faites ! T'avais raison mon Kuro, ils sont pas très appréciés dans le coin. Rien que pour ça il nous a fallut 20 minutes avec Yuko pour lui qu'il me croie quand je lui disais que non, je vais sûrement pas aller tout rapporter à la presse où à la police. En même temps si je le faisais, et de un ça servirait à rien et de deux, je serais autant voir plus dans la merde que vous, alors non merci ! Et puis quand j'ai dû lui dire que j'étais un ancien membre de Seles, là ça a été le summum ! D'abord il s'est marré, et quand il a comprit que j'étais sérieux, il s'est mis à vouloir me tuer ! Du coup il a fallut que je lui explique toute l'histoire avec Yui et Ashura et que je ...

Le ninja cessa d'écouter au bout de deux minutes. Au fond il s'en foutait un peu de comment il avait fait pour qu'on le laisse rester. C'était le résultat qui importait. Il fallait aussi dire que son babillage incessant fatiguait les oreilles et le cerveau au bout d'un moment. Ce mec était une vrai pipelette quand il s'y mettait et franchement il aurait parfois préféré pourvoir trouver le mode veille. Enfin, il avait fini par s'y habituer après une semaine passé avec lui 24H sur 24.

Son cerveau se reconnecta au moment où le Magicien se colla à lui et s'accrocha à son bras. Bordel, il pouvait pas arrêter de faire ça tout le temps ? Non pas que le contact était désagréable mais sachant que d'autres gens les regardait ils trouvait ça gênant voir déplacé. On ne saute pas comme ça sur quelqu'un avec qui vous n'êtes pas en couple !

-... dit qu'il voulait bien que je reste mais que je devais être surveillé par quelqu'un en permanence, et que on ne devais plus m'amener à la moindre petite réunion, même celle sans importance. Il a aussi réclamé que la personne avec qui je resterais soit plus forte où aussi forte que moi pour que je ne puisse pas la tuer et ...

Le blessé décrocha à nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait parler tout de même ! Par contre il n'était pas bien certain que toutes les mesures de sécurités demandées par Toya soient bien nécessaires car depuis l'épisode du chat, le jeune homme n'avait plus jamais essayé de sortir seul et s'était comporté de la façon la plus admirable qui soit. Enfin du point de vue des tâches qu'on lui donnait à faire dans le QG bien entendu, parce que quand ils étaient tout les deux c'était un vrai gosse insupportable ! De toute façon Kurogane le soupçonnait d'être aussi clean et agréable avec les autres pour qu'on le laisse rester et qu'il puisse échapper à Ashura. Qui s'était d'ailleurs tenu étrangement à carreau depuis leur dernière entrevue. Il se ...

Le brun perdit totalement le fil de ses pensées quand Fye se colla encore plus à lui et glissa sa tête dans son cou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la fin ? Rouge de colère et de gène il le repoussa en lui hurlant dessus tandis que l'autre éclatait de rire et lui faisait un pied de nez.

Le ninja fût bien heureux de voir qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à leur QG. Peut être qu'il allait pouvoir le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre, Amaterasu par exemple. Ouai, bon ok fallait pas trop rêver non plus !

* * *

><p>*Pour les besoins de ma fic j'ai décidé que Domeki était chatain (comment ça on ne change pas la couleur des cheveux des personnages comme ça ?).<p>

**Du coup vous l'aurez compris, le brun c'est Watanuki.

***Littéralement "Les Sables Bleus" (Oui bah écoutez, dans le manga ils vivent dans un désert alors on fait ce qu'on peut. Quant au choix de la couleur ... faut pas chercher à comprendre)

**Oui je sais, Toya est OOC mais bon on va dire que je m'inspire de celui de Tsubasa. (Ok ça marche pas non plus mais même)**

**Reviews quand même ?**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Cache cache

**Chapitre plus court que d'habitude et j'en suis désolée. L'action n'est pas hyper interessante mais j'ai plus essayé de développer la relation entre les deux personnages.**

**Comme toujours je m'excuse pour mes horribles fautes d'orthographes !**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Chasse la Baleine: Je te re-répondrais bien mais en fait j'ai la flemme, alors... ben non ! Sinon juste histoire de te dire que je suis désolé mais que finalement tes chéris vont arriver dans le prochain chapitre (ne m'en veux pas trop s'il te plait).**

**Mokonii: Kurogane avec les cheveux rose! Tu m'as tué là! Quoi que, ça pourrais être une idée... (ou pas). Et oui, comme tu le vois, j'aime être sadique avec Kuro. Mais comme dis le dicton : Qui aime bien chatie bien!**

**Mokona-au-chocopyuh: Alala, que veux tu, monsieur Kurogane aime prendre son temps on dirait ! En tout cas tu as raison, Sakura cache bien son jeu! Quant a Yukito et Toya ... Sinon je dois bien t'avouer que la fin que tu me propose est très séduisante, je vais creuser la question !**

* * *

><p>Kurogane avançait à pas furtifs pour ne pas faire fuir sa proie. Il la traquait depuis maintenant un moment mais il sentait qu'il était plus proche que jamais de la piéger. Cette fois-ci il allait l'avoir, il le fallait ! Effaçant totalement sa présence il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour la repérer au mieux. Peut être qu'il se faisait tourner en bourrique depuis des heures mais c'était fini !<p>

« Allez, cette fois c'est la bonne ! se persuada t-il en ouvrant violemment la porte à quelques mètres de lui. »

Il tomba nez à nez avec des serpillières, un aspirateur et des produits d'entretiens.

-Pas la peine de te planquer je sais que t'es là !

Évidement, personne ne lui répondit. Ça ne faisait rien, il allait le débusquer de toute façon.

Le seul hic était que plus il fouillait dans le contenu du placard et plus les chances que ce qu'il cherchait s'y trouve s'amenuisaient. C'était assez vexant et quand il lui fallut arriver à la terrible conclusion que ce n'était qu'un bête placard totalement vide de tout intrus, il jura. Le ninja était pourtant sûr de lui ! Dégoûté de l'avoir encore raté il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, qui se fissura sous le choc, et claqua la porte avec rage.

Alors que les bruits de ses pas disparaissaient au bout du couloir, une ombre se décrocha du plafond et gloussa en silence.

Le ninja se passa la main sur le visage et soupira. En ce moment il avait la légère impression que le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Entre l'arrivé de cet imbécile excentrique qui avait bouleversé ses habitudes, l'immobilisation de son bras et maintenant ça, il se demandait franchement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter tout ça.

Comme par hasard c'était lui qu'on avait choisit pour garder Fye, puisqu'il était pour l'instant dans l'incapacité d'effectuer ses taches habituelles. Alors qu'il se préparait à vivre un enfer, une lueur d'espoir avait fait son apparition quand le blond était resté calme et supportable durant les deux premiers jours. Lueur qui avait disparu le matin même alors que le brun venait de finir son entraînement quotidien (qu'il continuait à faire même si son bras l'empêchait d'effectuer la plupart de ses exercices habituels). Tandis qu'il se rafraîchissait en buvant, une voix plaintive s'était élevée à coté de lui :

-Kuro-pyon, je m'ennuiiiiiie ! Avait gémit le Magicien en se tournant vers lui.

-C'est dommage pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Mais je m'ennuieeeuh !

-Et bah trouve toi un truc à faire ! T'as qu'à jouer au scrabble ou faire du tricot ! Nan attend je sais, apprends à parler couramment latin, ça t'occupera.

-Et tu l'apprendra avec moi ?

-Hors de question !

-Je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je m'en...

-J'ai compris ! L'avait coupé Kurogane qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

-Dis, tu veux pas jouer avec moi ? Lui avait demandé Fye avec son air le plus angélique.

-Nan !

-Allez, s'il te plaît Kuro-miiiin !

-J'ai dis non !

-S'teu plaît, s'teu plaît, s'teu plaît !

-Ok, ok mais tais-toi ! Avait finalement cédé le ninja qui ne voulait pas devenir dingue. Bon tu veux jouer à quoi ? Je te préviens on a pas grand chose comme jeu de société.

-Oh c'est pas grave, moi je pensais plutôt à un jeu d'extérieur !

-C'est à dire ?

-Ben... Cache-cache par exemple ! S'était-il joyeusement écrié avant de s'enfuir. C'est toi qui compte Kuro-tan !

Et c'est ainsi que le brun s'était retrouvé à courir comme un idiot après cet imbécile de Magicien. Qui, il fallait l'avouer, était imbattable à ce jeu-là puisqu'il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé en trois heures. Mais ça n'allait pas durer, il ne se laisserait pas faire plus longtemps ! Surtout que si Yuko ou Amaterasu apprenaient qu'il l'avait laissé sans surveillance aussi longtemps, il allait se prendre le savon du siècle.

Comme si elles avaient entendu ses pensées, Kurogane vit soudain les deux femmes arriver juste devant lui. Incrédule devant tant de malchance il se figea. Franchement c'était quoi cette poisse sans nom qui le collait partout ? On lui avait jeté le mauvais œil ou quoi ? Toujours stoppé, il regarda sans comprendre la dirigeante adresser un signe de tête à quelque chose dans son dos. Interloqué, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le blond, entrain de saluer les femmes d'un signe de main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Se retenant de lui hurler dessus car elles étaient encore proches, il le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin avant de laisser éclater sa fureur :

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'es malade ou quoi ? T'imagine si quelqu'un s'était rendu compte que t'avais disparu ? Tu sais qu'y a des gens qui sont mort pour moins que ça ? On es pas dans un club de vacances ici alors si t'a envie de t'éclater sache que t'es tombé au mauvais endroit !

-Oulala, Kuro-san est vraiment en colère, remarqua le Magicien en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Moi en colère ? Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Ha ha ! Je suis désolé Kuro-sama. Je le ferais plus, promis !

-T'as plutôt intérêt ! Je te signale que j'aurais pu perdre ma place et pas mal de trucs à cause de tes conneries alors j'te conseille de te tenir tranquille maintenant !

Comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin, Fye lui fit un beau sourire désolé et y ajouta un peu de regard du Chat Potté. Le blessé soupira, c'était comme ça qu'il demandait pardon lui ? Si il espérait que le coup des grands yeux tout mignons et tout innocents marchait avec lui, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Faudrait pas voir à le confondre avec Sakura ou Tomoyo quand même !

-Bon aller, arrêtes avec ton sourire niais et viens plutôt m'aider à trouver un truc comestible aux cuisines, j'ai la dalle ! Grommela t-il en l'entraînant par le bras pour éviter que la situation dégénère.

-Moi aussi je commençais à avoir un peu faim. Mais attends, si nous avons faim à l'unisson, cela veut dire que nous sommes reliés ! C'est merveilleux Kuro-chan, ça doit être un signe du destin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? Si nous somme lié alors ...

« Et c'est repartit ! Soupira intérieurement le ninja. »

C'est sur ses nouvelles bases que Kurogane voulait solidement posées, que leur cohabitation reprit. Le brun, qui ne voulait pas que leur petite course-poursuite se reproduise, lui passa la plupart de ses caprices du jour et l'autre réussi donc à ce qu'il le laisse aller prendre le thé avec Tomoyo et Sakura. Charmante petite réunion au cour de laquelle le blessé découvrit à son plus grand regret qu'il y avait bien pire qu'une pipelette gesticulante et sautillante : trois pipelettes bruyantes et gloussantes. Le garde en ressortit avec un solide mal de crâne et en se promettant solennellement de refuser toute autre demande de ce genre à l'avenir. (C'est qu'il tenait un minimum à sa santé mentale quand même!)

Finalement les jour suivants se déroulèrent dans un climat très similaire et Fye essaya de se tenir tranquille dans la mesure de ses moyens. En réalité, cela équivalait juste à l'arrêt quasi-total des plaintes du jeune homme concernant son ennui. Il n'en baissa pas son débit de paroles pour autant, au grand malheur du ninja.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs remarqué que le seul moment de la journée où l'autre se taisait, mis à part quand il dormait et mangeait, était le matin au réveil. Avec son passé, Kurogane aurait pensé qu'il aurait le sommeil léger et le levé rapide. Il découvrit bien vite que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il fallait secouer le jeune homme pendant une bonne minute avant qu'il ne daigne émettre un borborygme signifiant qu'il était réveillé, et il en fallait une à deux autre avant qu'il ne s'assoie. Après une longue séance d'étirement il se levait enfin en titubant et commençait à parler d'une voix encore endormie. Il mettait encore quelques autres minutes avant de retrouver son entrain habituel et la journée commençait alors véritablement.

Cette difficulté à se lever rapidement avait tellement surpris le brun qu'il lui fit même la remarque que ça ne devait pas être très pratique lors des attaques de nuit quand il était à Seles. Tout sourire, le magicien répondit :

-C'est pour ça que j'ai appris à ne dormir qu'à demi mon Kuro ! Mais puisque même si le QG était attaqué on ne me laisserais pas me battre, je n'ai plus besoin de me tenir en alerte. En plus tu le fais pour moi alors...

Le blessé tiqua. Il avait vu qu'il restait en éveil constant ? Ce type cachait vraiment bien son jeu ! Avec son entraînement de ninja, il aurait du être impossible au blond de voir qu'il ne dormait que d'un œil.

Enfin, avec lui on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Son impression fini de se confirmer bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. En effet, le lendemain de leur conversation, Fye lui demanda si il pouvait venir faire son footing avec lui. Alors que Kurogane se demanda où était l'entourloupe, l'autre lui avança que ''vu de là où je me met d'habitude, ça a l'air marrant !''. Un peu déconcerté par cette soudaine demande, le ninja accepta néanmoins contre la promesse qu'il ne se plaindrait pas si il n'arrivait pas à suivre.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça Kuro-tan ! Lui avait-il répondit, malicieux.

L'intéressé avait levé un sourcil septique tandis qu'un sourire amusé s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir tenir le rythme alors qu'il s'était écroulé au bout d'à peine une heure la dernière fois dans le parc ?

-Bah alors tu viens Kuro-chan ? Je t'attends moi ! Le rappela à l'ordre le Magicien.

-Tss, tu devrais pas être si pressé, marmonna t-il tout en commençant à courir

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Le brun essuya d'un geste la sueur sur son front et s'arrêta. Il tournait dans la cour intérieure depuis deux bonnes heures et décida que c'était largement suffisant. Depuis qu'il avait un bras immobilisé, il avait du se rabattre essentiellement sur la course pour ses entraînements puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire ses exercices habituels. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de le rendre plus endurant et plus rapide.

Le blessé s'était d'ailleurs sentit plutôt vexé en voyant que non seulement le blond n'avait aucun mal à tenir le rythme et qu'en plus il paraissait presque moins essoufflé que lui.

-Ha ha ! Tu cours plus vite que ce que j'aurais cru mon Kuro-pyu ! S'exclama soudain ce dernier en lui sautant au cou.

Le ninja grimaça d'agacement et repoussa le jeune homme en grognant.

-Ben alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Kuro ? Pourquoi tu me fais la tête ?

L'autre lui jeta un regard noir et commença à s'éloigner en l'ignorant royalement. Lui qui espérait pouvoir enfin rabattre son caquet à cet idiot surexcité, il venait de subir une sacrée déception. Comment pouvait-il encore tenir la forme à ce point après 5 ans sans entraînements ?

-Oh je sais ! S'écria Fye en le rattrapant. Tu croyais que je ne pourrais pas te suivre, c'est ça ?

-Hmm !

-J'imagine que ça veux dire oui ! Mais tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis devenu journaliste que j'ai arrêté le sport. Je crois même que je cour plus qu'avant alors...

-Suuuper ! Grinça Kurogane, que l'explication n'avait absolument pas consolé de s'être encore fait avoir.

Soupirant de dépit il se fit soudain la remarque la petite scène du parc quelques jours auparavant était donc de la comédie. Il ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci éclata de rire avant de lui expliquer :

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil ça Kuro-rin ! Quand on est allé courir dans le parc il faisait une chaleur caniculaire ! Je ne me suis pas arrêté à cause de la fatigue mais pour ne pas attraper une insolation.

-Ah oui, vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

A nouveau incapable de décerner la vérité dans les propos de l'autre, le brun préféra clore le sujet pour éviter toute déviation de son esprit. Parce que depuis cet épisode, qui disait parc, disait danse et qui disait danse disait... A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser jusqu'au torse de son voisin. Sentant une brusque bouffée de chaleur s'emparer de lui il détourna le regard en priant pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Bordel, quelle idée aussi d'être aussi... Il donna exprès un coup de pied dans le mur pour stopper ses pensées.

Le voyant sautiller sur place en jurant, le Magicien rit de plus belle et lui demanda si il aimait tellement être blessé qu'il comptait se casser le pied pour ne pas se sentir mal quand son épaule serait guérie. Sa blague ne fit pas rire le ninja qui avait vraiment frappé fort dans le mur. Il se nota dans un coin du cerveau de se trouver une tactique diversion moins douloureuse la prochaine fois.

C'est donc en grimaçant qu'il ressortit de la cour intérieure pour entrer dans le QG. Grimace qui s'intensifia violemment quand le blond lui déclara qu'il aimerait se laver.

Douche. Un mot que le ninja s'était réellement mit à détester depuis qu'il devait surveiller l'autre 24H/24. Il en avait de bonne Toya ! Allez surveiller quelqu'un qui se lave vous ! Il se voyait bien s'asseoir sur une chaise juste devant la douche et dire à Fye : ''Vas-y laves toi !'' Ça passerait sûrement très bien. En désespoir de cause il avait opté pour la technique du : ''Je campe devant la porte et tu te dépêche de te laver''. Raison pour laquelle il se retrouva assis devant sa salle de bain 5 minutes plus tard.

N'entendant toujours pas l'eau couler, il se retourna et tambourina à la porte an râlant :

-Bon tu te dépêche oui ? Je te rappelle qu'au départ je suis même pas censé te laisser tout seul, alors bouges toi !

-Ha ha ! Pas la peine de t'énerver Kukunéné, je vais pas m'envoler tu sais ! De toute façon je vois pas bien par où je pourrais sortir d'ici vu la taille de la fenêtre.

Fenêtre était en fait un bien grand mot pour désigner l'ouverture que en faisait office. Elle était si étroite que même un enfant de 4 ans aurait eût du mal à passer au travers. Alors un adulte...

-Mouai, concéda lui concéda le blessé. Et ben dépêche toi quand même !

A l'intérieur de la salle de bain, le blond eût un sourire désabusé. Faire vite, il en avait de bien bonne lui ! La douche était le seul moment de la journée où il se retrouvait vraiment seul alors il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le rendre court. Ces quelques minutes étaient les seules où il pouvait abandonner son masque souriant sans crainte d'être vu. Cet endroit était très vite devenu un de ses préférés. Là au moins, il pouvait être lui-même et penser en paix sans avoir peur que ses yeux ne le trahissent auprès de Kurogane. Ce dernier était malheureusement beaucoup trop observateur et paraître crédible quand il s'amusait et souriait était devenu un vrai défi.

Le jeune homme alluma l'eau et se glissa sous le jet brûlant.

De l'autre côté de la porte il distingua quelque chose qui semblait être un :''Hé bah c'est pas trop tôt !'' et ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Avec son air bourru et grognon, il trouvait le brun trop mignon. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se cachait derrière son sale caractère pour ne pas montrer qu'il était en réalité quelqu'un de très altruiste et attentionné. Il suffisait de voir comment il s'était comporté avec lui quand il l'avait trouvé au bord du suicide pour s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, le ninja l'avait poussé à continuer à vivre. Oui, c'était vraiment une personne profondément gentille malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

Le Magicien poussa un long soupir triste et se mordit la lèvre. Qu'était il entrain de faire au juste ? Il était vrai qu'au départ il avait demandé à Yuko de rester chez eux pour être sous la protection des Papillons pourpres mais, alors qu'il pensait cette précaution temporaire, il n'avait plus envie de partir. Même si la plupart des gens le considéraient comme un ennemi ou un espion, cela faisait des années que personne ne s'était occupé de lui comme ça. Ici on se préoccupait vraiment de lui, même si ce n'était pas pour les meilleures raisons qui soient. Mais ce qui le retenait vraiment était bien évidemment Kurogane. Depuis le début il lisait entre ses mensonges et tentait d'apercevoir le vrai Fye derrière les faux sourires. Lui ne se contentait pas de la partie de lui-même que le blond voulait bien laisser voir aux autres. Il cherchait à le connaître tel qu'il était vraiment et non tel qu'il paraissait être. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était à ce point attaché à lui et ce lien qu'il sentait se tisser entre eux devenait un problème. Il avait déjà ressenti ça avant et il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une simple amitié qu'il éprouvait pour le ninja. Non, c'était un foutu sentiment contre le lequel il ne pouvait pas lutter et qu'il sentait poindre de plus en plus. Il avait beau se l'être interdit, il était bel et bien entrain de tomber amoureux.

C'était tellement stupide de sa part ! Non seulement l'autre le considérait probablement encore comme son ennemi mais en plus, il devait sûrement préférer les femmes. Il avait peut être même déjà quelqu'un !

Prenant une grande inspiration, le Magicien rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa le jet couler directement sur son visage. De toute façon penser à ça était inutile et ne changerait rien du tout ! Leur relation n'irait pas plus loin que l'amitié, il n'en avait pas le droit. Ce serait du pur égoïsme de sa part !

A l'extérieur de la salle, le blessé poussa un soupir d'agacement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait là dedans ? Ça faisait au moins 10 minutes qu'il était sous l'eau et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en sortir. Bien remonté contre cet imbécile que ne l'écoutait jamais il cria :

-Bon, tu comptes sortir de là-dedans avant la prochaine décennie où pas ?

-... hein ? Euh... Je... Oui, j'arrive ! Bégaya l'autre qu'il avait visiblement surpris en hurlant aussi soudainement.

En effet, l'eau s'arrêta de couler presque immédiatement après et il entendit des bruits lui indiquant qu'il venait de sortir de la douche.

-Dis moi, lui lança le brun à travers la porte, c'est avec le concept de rapidité que tu as un problème ou c'est juste que t'aime me faire chier ?

-Mais mon Kuro-wanko, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre !

-Ben voyons !

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Demanda Fye qui ouvrit soudainement la porte.

-Pas vraiment non ! Répliqua le ninja en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il n'était vêtu que de son caleçon. Rougissant violemment il se détourna et l'engueula de plus belle :

-Non mais ça va pas de sortir habillé comme ça ? Habilles toi tout de suite !

Le blond prit un air désespéré et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux à la fin ! Un coup je dois me dépêcher et la fois suivante je dois prendre le temps de m'habiller ! Ton signe du zodiaque ne serait pas balance par hasard ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, idiot !

Des bruits de froissement de tissus se firent entendre et quand Kurogane se risqua à regarder de nouveau le Magicien avait mis son jean. Lui tournant le dos, ce dernier était très occupé à se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. Son garde avait donc une vue imprenable sur le tatouage dans son dos. Celui-ci semblait lui crier :''Et oui, n'oublies pas qu'il n'est pas dans ton camp au départ !'' et il fut bien heureux de le voir mettre son haut.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai promis à Kimihiro-kun de venir l'aider en cuisine aujourd'hui ! S'écria joyeusement Fye en tapant dans ses mains. Tu viens Kuro-pyon ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix ! Grommela l'interpellé.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, je sais, je vais me cacher !<strong>

**Reviews quand même ?**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Piège au QG

**Bon ben je sais pas trop quoi écrire pour ce pré-chapitre alors je vais pas faire de phrase d'introduction. C'était juste histoire de vous dire que ce chapitre est essentiellement axé sur de l'action et que j'ai eût du mal avec les scènes de combats alors j'espère que ça sera quand même lisible.**

**Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que mon rythme de publication va bientôt chuter puisque je vais partir en vacances et que je n'aurais pas toujours accès à un ordinateur.**

**Sinon je vous sors mon habituelle excuse sur les fautes d'orthographes (même si j'essaie vraiment de faire des efforts).**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Mokonii: Et oui, t'a vu ça ! :D**

**Mokona-au-chocopyuh****: Ha ha! Si Yuko fait ça j'ai bien peur que le pauvre Fye finisse par porter plainte pour harcelement sexuel ! Sinon, pour ta prévision à propos des deux qui s'avouent leur amour, c'est un peu guimauve tout ça non ? X)**

**Chasse la Baleine (parce que je sais très bien que c'est toi)****: Déjà c'est Pêche la Morue mon nom ! (Espèce d'inculte va !) Ensuite pour les mp t'inquiète pas je me suis largement vengé il me semble ! ;) Ensuite pour ton premier ordre (à savoir que ce chapitre soit plus long que les autres) sache qu'il est respecté mais que je l'ai pas fait pour toi ! Et pour le deuxième euh... on verra plus tard hein ! En plus je t'interdit de te plaindre puisque tu m'as fait rester debout juqu'à 2 heures du matin pour que je finisse mon chapitre alors...**

* * *

><p>Assis dans une salle mal éclairé, un homme au fort embonpoint baille ostensiblement. Il était encore tôt mais en sa qualité de chef de gang, il se devait d'être debout avant ses hommes.<p>

Alors qu'il se demandait ou pouvait bien être passé son fils qui pourtant s'était levé en même temps que lui, son portable sonna. Il saisit l'objet étonné d'un appel aussi tôt le matin et pâlit en voyant le nom de l'appelant. Il inspira un grand coup, se racla la gorge, et appuya sur le bouton vert :

_**-Bip-**_

-Allô ? Maîtr...

_-J'ai une mission pour vous, Riyon-fui._

-Oh vraiment ? Je suis très honoré que...

_-Cessez vos flatteries !_

-B.. bien ! Que voulez que je fasse ?

-_Puisque notre tentative pour faire assassiner le dirigeant de Blue Sand a échoué, je veux que vous envoyiez vos hommes faire le travail directement._

-Directement ? Qu'entendez vous par là ?

_-Attaquez leur QG !_

-Bien... comme vous voudrez !

_**-Bip-**_

Quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, un homme regarde avec satisfaction le téléphone dans sa main.

-Bien, maintenant pimentons un peu les choses ! Murmura t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

D'une main experte il composa un numéro et porta le mobile à son oreille. On décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

_-Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?_

-Peu importe. J'ai un tuyau pour vous !

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Un sourire béat aux lèvres, Kurogane contemplait son bras gauche, enfin libéré de son écharpe. Il fit quelques mouvements d'épaule et poussa un grand soupir de satisfaction. Qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir à nouveau bouger normalement. Au bout de deux semaines il était temps !

-Attention, si vous forcez trop avec votre épaule, ça risque de se rouvrir, la peau est encore fragile à certain endroit et même avec le bandage je ne pense pas que ... commença à l'avertir le médecin.

-Ouai, ouai, j'vais faire attention t'inquiètes ! Le coupa le ninja.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce en faisant signe au blond de le suivre. Ce dernier s'exécuta en sautillant joyeusement à sa suite.

Tout émoustillé par le retour de sa liberté de mouvement, le brun passa le reste de sa matinée à faire des étirements en tout genres pour retrouver tout la souplesse de son bras gauche. Fye le regardait faire en riant et lui demanda soudain :

-Mais dis moi mon bon Kuro, tu ne crois pas que c'est de ça dont le médecin parlait tout à l'heure quand il t'as dit de ne pas trop forcer ?

-Tss, et t'appelle ça forcer toi ?

-Tu sais que la plupart des gens normaux ne sont pas des grosses brutes comme toi Kuro-chan !

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es un gringalet ! Le railla son interlocuteur en riant.

-Hmph ! Je suis peut être un gringalet, mais je suis séduisant, MOI.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue là au juste ?

-Euuuuh... commença le Magicien en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Oui vas y, je t'écoute ! L'encouragea Kurogane, tandis qu'un grand sourire terrifiant s'étalait sur son visage.

-Hé bien vois tu, avec ton physique effrayant de brute épaisse tu vas avoir du mal à faire venir les filles ! Avoue, que tu fais peur quand même avec tout tes muscles !

-On ne t'a jamais dis que les femmes adoraient les hommes musclés ?

-Ha ha ! Mais à ce niveau là c'est plus des muscles mon Kuro-tan ! Rit-il de plus belle.

-C'est sûr que comparé à toi...

-Maieuuuuh ! T'es qu'un vilain Kukunéné !

-C'est toi qu'a cherché le premier ! L'accusa l'interpellé.

Le blond éclata de rire et lui concéda la victoire de leur joute verbale. Depuis quelques temps, le ninja avait décidé de répondre par l'ironie aux répliques stupides de l'autre plutôt que de s'énerver contre lui. Évidement, Fye était tout de suite entré dans son jeu et cela avait donné lieu à plusieurs discussions assez cocasses.

Finalement, il décidèrent d'un commun accord de clore le sujet des conseils médicaux et de la beauté ou non des gros muscles et d'aller se ravitailler aux cuisines.

Leur repas fut placé sous le signe de la bonne humeur omniprésente du Magicien et le brun ressorti de table avec l'impression qu'il allait passer une bonne journée. La sonnerie qui retentit dans tout le QG une petite heure plus tard mit fin à ses illusions.

Voyant tout le monde arrêter ses occupation et se diriger vers l'extérieur, Fye demanda ce qui se passait et ce que signifiait cette alarme.

-Ça veut dire qu'il y a un cas d'urgence et que tout le monde doit se rassembler dehors avec ses armes, lui expliqua Kurogane en se dirigeant lui aussi vers la sortie.

-Alors c'est une attaque ennemie ?

-Ouai, sûrement !

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour intérieure, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par le nombre de personnes présentes. Il aurait juré qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que ça dans le QG. Après tout, peut être que certain n'y restaient pas en permanence. C'était même plus que probable. Il supposa qu'un roulement s'effectuait enfin qu'il y ait toujours assez de monde pour assurer la protection. Amaterasu l'interrompit dans ses réflexions en annonçant soudain :

-Les Blue Sand subissent une attaque d'un clan ennemi et il est probable que ce soit à nouveau les Riyon-fui. Puisque Yuko est absente aujourd'hui, je prend la direction des opérations ! Les sections 2,3,5,6,8, 9, 11 et 12 vous allez avec moi leur prêter main forte. Les autres vous restez ici pour assurer la sécurité. En mon absence, Soma prendra les décisions pour moi si besoin ! Des questions ?

Une main se leva dans la foule.

-Oui, qu'y a t-il Shogo ?

-Ne trouvez-vous pas que laisser seulement 4 unités est dangereux ? Je pense que...

-C'est largement suffisant ! Nous mettrons moins longtemps à nous débarrasser des Riyon-fui si nous sommes plus nombreux, donc nous laisserons moins longtemps le QG mal protégé !

En l'entendant, le Magicien eut un sourire amusé et laissa échapper un gloussement. Cela aurait pu passer inaperçu si la déclaration de la chef provisoire des Papillons Pourpres n'avait pas provoqué un blanc dans l'assistance.

La femme s'efforça de cacher la colère que lui avait inspiré ce rire et demanda avec une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire :

-Tu as un commentaire à faire peut être Fye ?

Si il avait quelque chose à dire ? Et bien pour être tout à fait honnête il trouvait son raisonnement stupide et ne pensait pas vraiment qu'envoyer beaucoup d'hommes au combat aiderait à vaincre leurs ennemis plus facilement. Pire, si ils se retrouvaient en trop gros surnombre, ils se gêneraient les uns les autres et faciliteraient la tache des Riyon-fui. En plus, Shogo avait totalement raison, ne laisser qu'un tiers de leurs effectifs pour protéger le QG était vraiment risqué. Si ils étaient attaqué, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Il ouvrit donc la bouche pour lui expliquer son point de vue mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux du ninja qui le fusillait du regard et il comprit que tenir tête à Amaterasu n'était pas la bonne option. Prenant alors son sourire le plus hypocrite il répondit alors :

-Non, absolument pas. Excusez moi de vous avoir interrompu !

-Mmh, c'est rien, grogna t-elle de l'air le moins convaincu du monde. Bon, je pense que tout est clair, maintenant dépêchons nous, les Blue Sand attendent notre arrivée !

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte principale. Les unités qu'elle avait appelé précédemment la suivirent et la cour se vida de la plupart des ses occupants. Amaterasu fut alors rattrapée par Tomoyo qui lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille d'un air inquiet. Sa grande sœur soupira longuement et cria alors à l'attention de la foule derrière elle :

-Les sections 5 et 8, finalement vous restez ici avec les autres !

Un groupe se sépara des autres et alla rejoindre ceux qui étaient resté dans la cour et le blond se demanda ce que la jeune fille avait bien pu lui dire pour la faire changer d'avis.

Alors que Fye se tournait vers Kurogane pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite, il remarqua que celui-ci s'était écarté de lui et qu'il était en grande discussion avec une dizaine de personnes. Ces dernières étaient les mêmes que celles qui avaient engueulé le brun quand il était revenu blessé et le Magicien comprit alors qu'ils étaient sûrement les autres membre de sa section.

Même si il était chez les Papillons Pourpres depuis maintenant deux bonnes semaines, le Magicien avait toujours du mal à assimiler les fait qu'ils fonctionnait avec un système de section. Tous les membres du gang étaient répartis en petit groupes d'une douzaine de personne à qui on donnait un numéro. Chaque section avait un chef et ils agissaient toujours ensemble. Ce système avait été adopté afin d'obtenir une grande cohésion et un système de combat et d'action rodé entre les membres d'une même unité. Il fallait avouer que c'était une méthode plutôt efficace même si ça ne les empêchait pas de regrouper les sections en cas de besoin (comme là par exemple).

Toujours était il que le groupe semblait assez agité. Shaolan n'avait pas l'air tranquille et il parlait vivement avec le ninja. Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine d'Amaterasu. Elle fit signe au Magicien de les rejoindre. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Kurogane était entrain de l'invectiver avec colère :

-... peut m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi tu envoie mon unité au combat alors que je dois rester ici pour surveiller le blondinet ? Tu as oublié que j'étais leur chef ou quoi ?

-Non, rassures toi, je sais très bien que tu les commande. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai aussi envoyé ta section. Tu es un combattant extrêmement doué et ton unité est l'une des meilleures que nous aillons. D'après les informations que les Blue Sand nous ont fait parvenir, les Riyon-fui ont sorti la grosse artillerie et leurs meilleurs combattants sont de sortie. C'est une opportunité en or d'affaiblir considérablement leurs forces et nous ne pouvons pas la laisser passer ! Kurogane, je veux tu y ailles avec ta section. Puisque tu viens de finir ta convalescence tu peux te battre n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais, objecta t-il, et pour Fye ?

-Rassures toi, j'ai assuré le coup. Puisqu'on a personne d'assez puissant pour le garder correctement, on va l'attacher jusqu'à notre retour !

-Euh... intervint soudain l'intéressé qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce que les autres étaient entrain de décider pour lui. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit indispensable d'en arriver là ! Si je suis resté là tout ce temps je ne vais quand même pas m'enfuir maintenant. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça me rapporterais ?

-Hmph, peut être que tu attendais une ouverture de ce genre depuis le début ! Lui suggéra la femme.

-Voyons ne soyez pas...

Elle le fit taire d'un geste.

-Nous perdons un temps précieux et le reste de mes hommes sont probablement déjà presque arrivés. Je n'ai pas le temps de débattre du bien fondé de tes intentions alors laisse toi faire sans discuter tu veux bien ?

Le blond soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. D'un air résigné, il lui tendis ses poignets. A sa grande surprise, elle ne les attacha pas mais le saisit par l'épaule et le poussa vers un homme à qui elle cria de faire comme elle lui avait dit.

D'un air moyennement content, le brun regarda Fye s'éloigner et disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il n'était pas sûr que tout ça était vraiment une bonne idée ! D'accord il était vraiment content de pouvoir enfin aller se défouler un peu après être resté avec le bras bloqué pendant deux semaines mais le fait qu'Amaterasu ait prit la décision de les séparer lui et le Magicien sans les consulter le mettait un peu en rogne.

-Hé Kurogane tu viens ? Le rappela à l'ordre Shogo

-Ouai, ouai j'arrive ! Grommela t-il en rejoignant sa section.

Ils parcoururent le trajet jusqu'au QG des Blue Sand en courant et purent constater en arrivant qu'en effet les Riyon-fui était vraiment nombreux.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du ninja qui se jeta dans le combat sans se faire prier.

Alors qu'il se battait, le brun put observer que le renfort des Papillon Pourpres avait vraiment été utile aux Blue Sand. En effet la plupart d'entre eux était soi morts, soi blessés, soi épuisés. Seul Toya continuait à se battre comme un forcené, envoyant tout ses ennemis au tapis sans faiblir. En tout cas, il n'était pas chef de gang pour rien !

Envoyant son adversaire valser plus loin, Kurogane empoigna son arme à deux main et s'écria :

-Allez les vermines, venez là que je vous explique qui c'est le patron !

Les dites vermines ne se firent pas prier.

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Fye regardait d'un air dubitatif son poignet gauche enchaîné au mur.

Après l'avoir entraîné à l'intérieur, l'homme, qui s'était avéré être Sorata, l'avait amené dans une sorte de petit salon où, après lui avoir passé une menotte, il avait attaché l'autre bracelet dans une encoche prévu à cet effet dans le mur.

Le blond était donc bel et bien coincé et cette fois-ci il doutait que du savon suffirait à le sortir de là.

-Est-ce que tout ceci était bien nécessaire ? Demanda t-il à l'autre homme.

-Écoutes, j'ai rien de personnel contre toi mais je fais ce qu'on me dit. Je tiens à mon poste moi !

-Oui, je comprends... soupira le Magicien qui tendis la main pour rapprocher un fauteuil.

Il réussi à le saisir du bout des doigts et le ramena à lui avant de se laisser tomber dedans. Le brun fit de même et un long silence s'installa. Ils se connaissait peu et, au vu des événements, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de parler.

Après une petite demi-heure sans qu'il échangent un mot, des bruits de pas et des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Sorata se leva d'un bond et posa une main sur son arme. Il la laissa retomber en voyant Tomoyo et Sakura entrer.

-Ah tu vois, je t'avait dit que ma sœur l'aurait fait enfermé ! S'exclama la brune en désignant le blond.

-Oh, je suis désolée Fye-san, j'ai essayé de raisonner mon frère vous savez mais parfois il peut être une vrai tête de mule !

-Ce n'est rien voyons ! La rassura t-il. Je comprends tout à fait sa position, après ce qui lui est arrivé, il est normal qu'il prenne ses précautions !

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et ça m'ennuie que vous soyez surveillé comme ça à cause de lui !

Une ombre passa sur le visage du Magicien. Lui, une personne bien ? Non, la jeune fille se trompait sur son compte. Il n'était, et ne serait jamais une personne bien, même en faisant tout les efforts du monde. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait !

-Tu sais Sakura-chan, ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup, mais... malheureusement je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de bien... lui expliqua t-il avec un maigre sourire.

-Que... que voulez vous dire ?

-Ha ha ha ! Oublies ça, je radote c'est tout ! S'exclama t-il en riant.

Le blond vit bien que les autres n'étaient pas dupes de son petit manège mais tous jouèrent le jeu et ils changèrent de sujet. Revenant aux événements du jour, on parla tout d'abord de l'attaque chez les Blue Sand et Sakura leur expliqua que c'était elle qui était venue prévenir les Papillons Pourpres mais que son frère lui avait interdit de revenir tant que ça ne serait pas terminé. Embrayant sur ce sujet, Fye en profita pour demanda à Tomoyo comment elle avait fait pour convaincre Amaterasu de revenir sur ses positions et de laisser deux unités de plus au QG.

-Et bien je lui ai juste dit que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et que je serais plus rassurée si elle laissait quelques hommes en plus.

-Juste ça ? Alors qu'elle n'a même pas voulu écouter Shogo ?

-En fait, intervint Sakura, les intuitions de Tomoyo-chan se révèlent presque toujours être justes. Elle arrive souvent à deviner les prochaines actions de nos ennemis et quand elle a un mauvais pressentiment c'est qu'un malheur va arriver.

Ça expliquait pas mal de chose ! Surtout, le fait que la jeune fille fasse partie des membres les plus important du clan alors qu'elle ne se battait jamais et ne dirigeait pas d'hommes.

Par contre, il ne trouvait pas vraiment cette technique de prévision très académique et cela renforça son sentiment que les Papillons Pourpres ne faisait vraiment rien comme les autres clans.

-Mais dans ce cas, ça veux dire que nous allons être attaqués ? Demanda alors Sorata qui n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient les choses.

-Non, je ne pense pas, le détrompa la brune. Je crois que mon pressentiment viens plutôt de l'attaque des Riyon-fui mais j'ai quand même préféré être prudente.

-Ah je vois !

Et leur conversation dévia sur le gang adversaire qui se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant depuis quelques temps.

Il était vrai que le blond ne se souvenait pas qu'il était si puissant que ça quand il était encore à Seles. A l'époque c'était encore un petit clan qui débutait tout juste. Il avait été créé par un homme et son fils qui l'avaient baptisé Riyon-fui. Quand il était parti 5 ans plus tôt, leur petit gang faisait parti des nombreux qui tentaient de percer pour venir jouer dans la cour des grands. Apparemment ils avaient fini par réussir. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez étonnant vu que leur chef n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un homme intelligent. Il y avait probablement une histoire d'alliances là dessous !

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Magicien se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement perdu le fil de la conversation et il préféra continuer à laisser son esprit divaguer plutôt que d'essayer de raccrocher les wagons. Les yeux dans le vide il se tourna vers la fenêtre sans trop savoir pourquoi.

C'était vraiment vide avec la moitié des hommes en moins ! La cour qui donnait sur la porte principale était déserte alors que d'habitude elle était très fréquentée. Et d'ailleurs, comment se faisait il qu'elle soit déserte ? Même si il manquait une grande partie des hommes, il y aurait au moins du y avoir les gardes à l'entrée !

Sentant que quelque chose d'anormal était entrain de se produire, Fye se leva brusquement et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Enfin, il tenta de s'en approcher mais ses menottes l'en empêchèrent.

-Que se passe t-il, il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

-Oui. Où sont passé les gardes de l'entrée ?

Sorata jura et se précipita à la fenêtre.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont vraiment l'impression que c'est le moment de faire une pause ! S'énerva t-il.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient parti faire une pause, le contredit le blond. A mon avis, si ils ont quitté leur poste, c'est qu'on les y a aidé !

-Vous... vous voulez dire qu'on les a ... tué ? Demanda la rousse avec horreur.

-Malheureus... commença t-il avant de s'immobiliser soudainement.

Tomoyo ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il avait mais il leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et tous obéirent, en cherchant néanmoins à comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Fermant les yeux, le Magicien se concentra et tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit suspect, une sorte de cri étouffé. Canalisant ses sens au maximum il tenta de percevoir à nouveau quelque chose. Un gargouillis et des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant lui parvinrent faiblement.

-Ils sont déjà là, déclara t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Ceux qui se sont débarrassé des gardes, ils sont dans le bâtiment.

-A..attend ! Tu m'explique comment tu peux savoir ça ? S'exclama Sorata, méfiant.

-Je les ai entendu ! Et je peux vous dire que ces types là sont des pro. Ils savent très bien ce qu'il font ! Je ne sais pas comment ils font mais ils ont réussit à empêcher tout ceux qu'ils attaquent de nous prévenir. Au train ou ils vont tout le monde va se faire massacrer sans pouvoir réagir. Il faut sonner l'alerte pour qu'ils ne puissent plus nous prendre par surprise.

-Je m'en charge tout de suite ! Dit Tomoyo qui sortit une sorte de bippeur de sa poche.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et une sonnerie identique à celle du midi se mit à retentir. Un peu partout dans le QG des porte s'ouvrirent avec violence et des hommes se mirent à sortir dans la cour.

-Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san, venez avec moi, il faut vous mettre à l'abri ! Les pressa le brun en s'approchant des jeunes filles.

-Mais, protesta la rousse, et pour Fye-san ? Si nous sommes attaqué il est en danger lui aussi !

Ah oui, c'était pas tout à fait faux ça ! Enchaîné à un mur et désarmé il était plutôt une proie facile si un ennemi entrait dans la pièce. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais pas du tout ! Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire savoir.

-Elle a raison ! Et je crois qu'il serait d'ailleurs assez à propos de me détacher, fit il remarquer avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Sorata soupira et se gratta la nuque d'un air embêté.

-Ce n'est pas que je souhaite que tu te fasse tuer mais... en fait je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Si ce sont les ordre de ma sœur qui vous gênent... commença la jeune brune avant qu'il ne secoue négativement la tête.

-Elle ne m'a pas donné les clés ! Lâcha t-il avec une grimace.

-Donc, je suis coincé ici jusqu'à son retour ?

-J'en ai bien peur oui !

Le jeune homme prit un air résigné. Aujourd'hui il n'était vraiment pas dans un bon jour. Avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus depuis midi, il se demandait si il allait survivre jusqu'au soir. Impression qui s'accentua fortement quand Sakura poussa un cri horrifié en regardant par la fenêtre.

En effet, dans la cour, la bataille faisait rage et les Papillons Pourpres ne semblaient pas en position de force. Le blond fronça les sourcil et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant que leur ennemi était seul. C'était le petit point noir au centre de la mêlée. Centre où les gens ne faisaient pas long feu d'ailleurs. La plupart d'entre eux en était éjecté en quelques secondes.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'écria la rousse en faisant mine d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Non ! L'arrêta immédiatement Sorata. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, vous risquez de vous faire tuer ! Regardez combien il sont, une personne de plus ou de moins ne fera aucune différence !

-Il raison, Sakura-chan. Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire, acquiesça Fye.

A peine avait il fini sa phrase qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir. D'un seul homme tous se tournèrent vers la porte et le brun sorti à nouveau son arme.

-Rends moi mon pistolet ! Ordonna soudain le Magicien.

-Pardon ?

-Si tu veux pas te battre tout seul, je te conseille de me le rendre. Vu la force de celui qu'est dans la cour, je doute qu'on soit trop de deux pour venir à bout de celui qui arrive !

-Ben je veux bien moi mais je l'ai pas ton flingue ! Je vais pas le faire apparaître par magie quand même ! S'énerva Sorata stressé par le fait d'avoir autant de vie à protéger à lui tout seul.

Et bien, avec tout ça ils n'étaient pas du tout en très mauvaise posture ! Ce n'était pas comme si la petite sœur du chef des Blue Sand et celle de la quo-dirigeante de papillons Pourpres allait être servie sur un plateau à leurs ennemis. Ni comme si ils allaient tous se faire tuer sans pouvoir riposter !

Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Pas de cette façon, pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'une lueur d'espoir venait d'apparaître au bout de l'abîme sans fin qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'à présent. Pas après qu'il vienne de rencontrer Kurogane. Pas...

-Euh... si c'est un pistolet que vous voulez, je peux vous donner le mien, proposa alors Sakura. Je ne suis pas vraiment forte au combat et je pense que vous vous en servirez mieux que moi.

-Oui je... merci ! Lui répondit il, soulagé.

A cet instant précis, il se haïssait d'avoir à nouveau la rage de vivre mais il décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Pour une fois dans sa vie son talent au combat allait lui servir à aider des gens bien et il était hors de question qu'il laisse tomber maintenant.

La rousse lui tendis une arme qu'elle avait sortie de sa ceinture et il l'empoigna avec force.

Les bruits dans le couloir se faisaient de plus en plus proche et il compris qu'il ne leur restait que peu de temps. La première chose à faire pour qu'il puisse se battre correctement était de se libérer afin de pouvoir bouger comme il l'entendait. Il posa donc le canon de son arme sur la serrure du bracelet de son poignet gauche et serra les dents.

-Attendez, vous n'allez pas... !

Son doigt enfonça la gâchette et la menotte explosa, le libérant ainsi. Son geste lui valut une vilaine brûlure et plusieurs coupures mais rien de trop grave.

Par contre, le bruit allait sûrement attirer leur ennemi droit sur eux et il se leva d'un bond pour aller se placer à côté de Sorata, face à la porte. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme brun élégamment habillé entra, une épée dans chaque main. Il les regarda quelques seconde d'un air vaguement intéressé et sourit brusquement en voyant les deux jeunes filles.

-Et bien, on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance ! Si j'avais cru que ça m'arriverait un jour...

-Merde ! Jura tout bas le voisin de Fye.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu le connais ?

-Évidemment, c'est Kamui des True Blood ! Ce type est réputé imbattable, tout comme son frère d'ailleurs !

Le blond fronça les sourcil et chercha en vain dans sa mémoire. Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Il ne connaissait ni le gamin, ni leur clan. En même temps, après cinq an d'absence, il n'était pas étonné que de nouveaux clans se soient créés.

-Donc ce serait les True Blood qui nous attaquent ? D'après toi, il sont venu à combien à peu près ?

-Deux.

-Comment ça deux ? Demanda t-il, interloqué.

-Ce gang ne comporte que deux membres : Kamui et son jumeau Subaru. Il sont peut être pas nombreux mais personne ne les a jamais battu ! On ne les voit pas très souvent par ici d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce qu'ils nous veulent.

Le jeune homme qui leur faisait face se racla poliment la gorge :

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ? C'est votre dernière conversation alors, profitez en bien d'accord ?

-Dis donc, vous me paraissez bien présomptueux jeune homme, déclara soudain Fye qui décida d'y aller au bluff.

Quand ils étaient encore le Magicien avec Yui, peut être auraient ils pu le battre mais... après 5 ans sans se battre et son frère en moins, il doutait fortement de pouvoir le vaincre, même en utilisant la technique du Magicien aux Milles Ombres. L'occuper pour que les filles puissent fuir par contre, c'était faisable !

-Je vous retourne le compliment ! Répliqua Kamui de sa voix polie. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que vous a dit votre ami à mon sujet où vous vous croyez assez fort pour me tenir tête ?

-Je vous laisse choisir l'option que vous préférez !

-Vraiment ? Comme c'est gentil de votre part !

Les autres occupants de la pièce les regardaient, éberlués. Comment pouvaient ils avoir une discussion pareille alors qu'ils allaient tenter de s'entre-tuer quelques secondes plus tard ? Ces deux hommes n'étaient vraiment pas comme tout le monde.

Sorata, qui n'aimait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, fit les gros yeux en donnant un coup de coude au blond. Ce dernier n'en tint pas compte mais en profita pour lui faire discrètement le geste de s'en aller.

-Et bien, vous voulez que vos ami nous faussent compagnie ? Ce serait très impoli de leur part vous ne croyez pas ? Lui fit remarquer Kamui en souriant.

Fye jura intérieurement. Ce type avait une très bonne vue ! En tout cas, maintenant qu'il connaissait son plan, il était obligé de l'attaquer avant qu'il ne se débrouille pour les empêcher de partir. Bien décidé à profiter de l'effet de surprise, il tira tout d'un coup sans prévenir. L'autre évita de justesse et le regarda, étonné.

-Je dois avouer que je me m'attendais pas à ça de votre part ! Vous m'aviez l'air mieux que ça ! Se désola t-il tout en répliquant.

Le Magicien esquiva avec peine les premiers coups et comprit immédiatement que si il n'avait rien pour parer les épées de son ennemi, il n'allait pas faire de vieux os.

-Ton arme ! Cria t-il à l'adresse de Sorata.

Celui-ci la lui envoya mais grimaça du fait qu'il était maintenant désarmé. Si jamais l'autre se faisait battre ils seraient à la merci de leur adversaire. Tout reposait donc sur le blond.

Ce dernier avait reçu avec soulagement l'arme du brun mais il se rendit très vite compte que même comme ça éviter les coups de Kamui était extrêmement difficile et il ne put en esquiver certains. Malgré tout il parvenait tant bien que mal à tenir le rythme. Son plus grand problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à riposter, l'autre ne lui en laissant pas le temps. Les attaques étaient bien trop rapprochée pour qu'il ne puisse, ne serait-ce qu'envisager de contre-attaquer.

Bon sang, et ceux parti aider les Blue Sand qui ne revenaient pas ! Avec Kurogane ou Amaterasu en renfort il y aurait sûrement eut moyen de faire quelque chose. Malheureusement il était désespérément seul et devait en plus se débrouiller pour protéger les autres occupants de la pièce.

Son adversaire avait très bien vu que les armes blanches n'étaient pas les armes dont il avait l'habitude de se servir et il exécutait des attaques de plus en plus techniques. A ce train là il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir arrêter aucun de ses coups !

Fye se concentrait au maximum pour essayer de ressentir au mieux chaque vibration de son propre corps. Si il voulait réussir à survivre il fallait qu'il retrouve ses anciens réflexes et qu'il arrive à se remettre à bouger comme avant. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable de devoir faire ça mais vu la force de son ennemi, il n'avait pas le choix. Peu à peu il sentit son corps se délier et ses mouvements se faire plus fluides. Il anticipait de mieux en mieux les attaques de Kamui et ce dernier remarqua avec curiosité le changement qui s'était opéré.

-Oh, on dirait que votre style de combat est entrain de s'améliorer. C'est vraiment étrange mais... je suis content de trouver quelqu'un avec je vais pouvoir me battre sérieusement. Que diriez vous d'augmenter la difficulté d'un cran ? Proposa t-il tout sourire.

Évidemment la question était rhétorique et le jeune homme augmenta brusquement la rapidité de ses mouvements et la précision de ses coups. Le Magicien comprit très rapidement que même en retrouvant ses anciennes facultés, il ne pourrait pas éviter très longtemps des attaques de ce genre. Il remarqua néanmoins que les coups avait beau être plus précis et plus rapides, ils étaient devenu moins nombreux. Il avait donc enfin une chance de pouvoir riposter.

Reculant brusquement, il sauta soudain par dessus son adversaire. Celui-ci sembla surprit mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de réussir à se retourner avant que le blond ne retombe.

Bon, pour la riposte il repasserait !

Alors que leur combat se poursuivait et qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à attaquer le True Blood, un hurlement venant de la cour leur parvint.

Kamui tourna violemment la tête vers la provenance du cri.

-Ah ils ont enfin réussit à l'avoir, c'est trop tôt ! exulta Sorata en regardant par le fenêtre.

-Subaru ! s'écria le jeune brun d'un air horrifié.

Fye vit que dans son affolement son ennemi avait baissé sa garde. Il aurait pu en profiter pour le blesser ou le tuer mais c'était trop lâche pour qu'il s'y résolve. Il décida donc de juste le désarmer et lui frappa la main gauche pour le faire lâcher son arme.

Cela fonctionna mais le brun retrouva assez ses esprit pour éviter le coup destiné à sa main droite. Trop préoccupé par la santé de son frère, il se contentait de parer les coups qui lui étaient destinés tout en tentant de voir ce qui se passait dans la cour.

Profitant de l'inattention de son adversaire, le Magicien frappa de toute ses force dans l'épée qu'il lui restait et réussit à la lui faire lâcher. Ne se rendant compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui que trop tard, Kamui ne put rattraper sa lame et elle fut projetée en arrière. Comme elle se dirigeait vers Sorata, le blond lui cria de se pousser. Se décalant juste à temps, il n'eut qu'une petite coupure au ventre.

Occupée à regarder par la fenêtre, Sakura ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle entendit le cri. Alors qu'elle se retrouva face aux autres occupants de la pièce, elle eût soudain une sensation étrange dans le ventre.

-Sa... Sakura ! bégaya Tomoyo en se précipitant vers elle.

Suivant le regard de son amie, la jeune fille baissa la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une épée... plantée dans son ventre.

Paralysé d'horreur, Fye regarda la rousse s'écrouler au sol et être rattrapée par Sorata. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant approcher sa main de la garde l'épée qu'il sorti de sa léthargie.

-Non, n'y touche pas ! L'arrêta t-il en accourant vers la blessée. Ça aggraverait la plaie et on ne pourrait plus stopper l'hémorragie.

-Oui tu as raison. Euh... je... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Vas chercher le médecin tout de suite et ensuite appelle les urgences !

-Quoi ? On va pas appeler l'hôpital quand même ? Je te rappelle qu'on est un gang ! Comment tu compte expliquer sa blessure ?

-C'est un détail ! Sans ça elle va mourir à coup sûr !

-J'y vais tout de suite ! Se contenta de répondre le brun qui savait très bien que l'autre avait raison.

Il laissa au Magicien le soin de soutenir Sakura et se releva. Se tournant vers la porte il s'apprêtait donc à sortir quand il eut droit à un rappel assez brutal de la présence de Kamui dans la pièce. Ce dernier avait récupéré sa première épée et envoya valser Sorata d'un coup. Il avait profité de leur petite discussion pour aller vérifier à la fenêtre que son frère allait bien et avait ainsi retrouvé son calme puisque c'était le cas. Il se plaça devant la porte afin de bien leur faire comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas les laisser sortir.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir faire ça mais... je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous laisser sauver votre amie. Si elle meurt, le chef des Blue Sand sera affaiblit et il sera probablement renversé. Cela mettrait fin à l'une des alliances les plus puissantes du Quartier Est alors je dois bien vous avouer que ça nous arrangerait !

Le blond jura entre ses dents en comprenant qu'ils étaient bloqué là tant que leur ennemi l'aurait décidé. Il demanda à Tomoyo de venir soutenir la jeune fille à sa place et retira sa veste qu'il appuya autour de la lame pour tenter de retenir le sang. Cela fit rire le True Blood :

-Ce n'est pas en empêchant le sang de couler que vous allez la sauver ! Elle a une épée dans le ventre vous savez !

-J'avais remarqué oui ! Répondit il sèchement.

-Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu vas nous laisser sortir ! intervint Sorata en se relevant péniblement.

D'un pas déterminé, il se dirigea vers Kamui, attrapant au passage son épée que Fye avait posée pour avoir les mains libres.

-Ha ha ! Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Me battre ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans !

-Sorata, intervint Tomoyo, ne fais pas ça, tu vas te faire tuer !

-Depuis tout à l'heure, je suis là, à observer sans rien pouvoir faire, à être complètement impuissant et... maintenant Sakura est blessé par ma faute ! J'aurais... j'aurais dû dévier l'épée ! Je savais qu'elle était derrière moi ! Si... si je...

-Tu n'es pas responsable ! Le détrompa le Magicien. Au départ c'est moi qui ait envoyé cette épée vers toi.

-Aucun de vous deux n'est responsable d'accord ? Les interrompit la brune d'un ton sans appel.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent mais, au fond, cela ne les empêchait pas de se sentir coupable. Une chose pareille n'aurait pas dû arriver ! Et quoi qu'en dise Tomoyo, ce qui c'était passé était en partie de leur faute.

Enfin, cela ne réglait pas leur problème et ils n'avaient toujours pas pût aller chercher un médecin pour la blessée. Plus le temps passait et plus les chances qu'elle survive étaient minces. La tension était à son comble et le blond avait eut le temps d'élaborer un grand nombre de plans pour réussir à envoyer quelqu'un hors de la pièce mais la plupart étaient soit trop dangereux, soit infaisables, soit suicidaires.

A l'extérieur, les bruits de combat se faisaient de plus en plus faible puisque la majeure partie des hommes avaient battu en retraite et que les autres étaient mort. C'est donc sans mal qu'ils entendirent le : ''Mon petit Kamui, je sais que tu es là, montres toi !'' qui fut soudain crié après que le silence se soit définitivement installé.

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils :

-Mais, qu'est-ce que cet olibrius fabriques ici ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas touché à Subaru ! S'énerva t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Avant de sauter, il lança :

-C'est votre jour de chance ! On dirait bien que vous allez pouvoir aller chercher un médecin finalement. Même si je doute franchement que cela change quoi que ce soit pour cette jeune fille...

Sorata n'était pas d'accord avec lui sur ce point et il sortit en courant dès que leur ennemi disparu. Fye se releva à son tour après avoir demandé à Tomoyo de bien compresser la plaie de son amie.

-Je vais essayer d'aller comprendre ce qui se passe dans la cour et de voir si d'autres personnes là-bas ont besoin de médecin. Quand Sorata reviendra avec le médecin vérifie qu'il a bien appelé les urgences d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Merci Tomoyo-chan ! Lui dit-il en s'en allant.

-Non... merci... à vous... Fye-san, le retint une petite voix.

-Sakura-chan, il ne faut pas que tu parles ! Garde tes forces s'il te plaît.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire et sembla s'évanouir à nouveau. Ému, le Magicien parti rapidement pour ne pas craquer. Ça commençait à faire vraiment beaucoup pour une seul journée et il n'était pas sûr que sa santé mentale allait tenir le coup jusqu'au soir.

En arrivant près de la porte qui donnait sur la cour, il fut rassuré de voir que la plupart des hommes étaient juste blessé et non pas morts. Quelques pertes étaient à déplorer bien sur mais il n'y avait pas eu de carnage comme il en avait eu peur. Les premiers soins avaient été donné pour tout ceux dont les blessures paraissaient graves et le blond n'en vit aucun dont les jours semblaient menacés dans l'immédiat.

Quand il parvint à l'extérieur, il eut la surprise de trouver deux nouveaux arrivants, suivis par une douzaine d'hommes en face des True Blood.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-il à homme non loin de lui.

-Qui ça, eux ? Ce sont les Black Brothers, un autre clan ennemi. Ils sont en guerre avec les True Blood depuis que Seishiro a essayé de draguer Subaru devant Kamui.

-Seishiro ?

-Oui, c'est un des deux dirigeants . L'autre est son petit frère, Fuma. Regardes, ce sont les deux types là-bas !

Les deux types en question étaient ceux qui se trouvaient devant les jumeaux. Le dénommé Seishiro était un brun qui portait un long manteau noir et un grand pendentif doré mais le détail le plus frappant était surtout son œil droit qui était presque blanc. Fuma quant à lui, mesurait une demi tête de plus que son grand frère. Il était brun tout comme lui, et portait des lunettes.

Il identifia aussi le jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas encore vu comme étant Subaru. Celui-ci ressemblait énormément à son frère, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux, mais son visage était plus féminin et ses cheveux plus lisse. Il avait aussi l'air bien plus doux.

Fye ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais Kamui semblait très remonté contre le plus âgé qui tentait, avec le sourire, de calmer le jeu.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça mon petit Kamui. Je n'ai fait que le prendre par la taille, il n'y a pas mort d'homme il me semble !

-Et moi il me sembla t'avoir déjà dis que je ne voulais pas que tu touches Subaru !

-Pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre, répliqua t-il de sa voix douce.

Sa ''victime'' rougit violemment et protesta d'une voix faible. Levant les yeux au ciel, son jumeau l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna hors du QG des Papillons Pourpres.

-Hé, attendez nous ! On a même pas eu le temps de se battre, protesta Fuma en les poursuivant.

-Bon et bien on dirait qu'il est temps de vous laisser, désolé de vous avoir importuné pour rien ! S'excusa l'homme au pendentif avant de partir à la suite de son cadet.

Les Papillons Pourpres se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans la cour. Le voisin du Magicien déclara alors :

-Je penses qu'on devrait aller s'occuper des corps...

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Kurogane soupira un grand coup et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La journée avait été éprouvante ! Si encore, il n'y avait eut que l'attaque des Riyon-fui, ça passait, ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre chose. Par contre, voir Fye couvert de sang débouler au QG des Blue Sand pour annoncer à Toya que sa petite sœur était au bord de la mort, ne faisait pas vraiment parti des chose pour lesquelles il était préparé. Par une chance extraordinaire les organes vitaux de la jeune fille n'avaient pas été touchés et Tomoyo avait appelé une heure plus tôt pour leur dire que son état s'était stabilisé. D'après les médecins, elle allait vivre. Pour ne rien arranger à la situation leurs pertes du jours étaient élevées à cause de l'attaque des True Blood et leur forces étaient vraiment affaiblies. Enfin, pour tout ça pour dire qu'il y avait vraiment des jours où tout allait de travers.

Quelqu'un toqua discrètement à la porte et le ninja poussa un grognement pour signifier qu'on pouvait entrer. Le blond se glissa à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui. Il avait deux bouteilles dans chaque main.

-Sale journée hein ? Soupira t-il en lui envoyant celles de sa main droite.

-Ouai... grommela l'autre en les attrapant au vol.

Le Magicien alla choir sur son propre lit et déboucha une bouteille. Penchant la tête en arrière il avala de longues gorgées et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

-Où t'as trouvé ça ? Demanda le brun en regarda les récipients d'un air septique.

-Yuko.

-Ah.

Il but à son tour. Après tout les effort du jour il avait bien le droit de se détendre un peu ! Et puis il tenait très bien l'alcool alors ce n'était pas ces deux malheureuse bouteilles qui allait suffire à le rendre saoul.

Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps silencieux à boire en se regardant. Kurogane attaquait sa deuxième bouteille et il sentait son corps se réchauffer et se détendre peu à peu. Finalement, le blondinet avait bien fait d'apporter ça ! Ce petit remontant lui faisait vraiment du bien.

En parlant de Fye, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de tenir très bien l'alcool. Ces joues avaient rosies et il lui semblait l'entendre miauler faiblement. Un sourire béat s'étalait sur son visage et il remarqua soudain que son vis à vis le fixait :

-Ben quoi mon Kuro-miaou ? J'ai une saleté sur le visage ? Demandait t-il en s'approchant brusquement.

-Non mais par contre tu vas avoir un sacré mal de crane demain si t'arrêtes pas de boire tout de suite ! Lui annonça le ninja en lui arrachant sa bouteille des mains.

L'autre prit un air à moitié fâché et essaya de la lui reprendre en titubant en en miaulant. Exaspéré le brun le repoussa :

-Arrêtes ça ! Aller, maintenant au lit, puisque t'es pas capable de te tenir tranquille 5 secondes !

-Miaouuuu ! J'veux pas y aller ! Protesta le blond en se pendant au cou de Kurogane.

-Raah mais lâche moi ! Ce que tu peux êtr... commença à râler le ninja avant de s'interrompre subitement.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ça c'était passé, leur deux visages s'étaient retrouvés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et il pouvait voir en détail chaque parcelle du magnifique visage du Magicien. Il se sentit rougir mais n'arriva pas néanmoins à décrocher son regard. Les pupilles de Fye étaient dilatées et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était seulement à cause de l'alcool.

Décidant alors qu'il emmerdait sa conscience qui lui hurlait de le lâcher, le ninja se pencha lentement en avant et l'embrassa. L'autre répondit doucement à son baiser mais rompit le contact en premier.

Effrayé à l'idée que le blond ait été repoussé par son geste il voulu s'excuser mais ne finit jamais sa phrase car le jeune homme avait laissé retomber sa tête sur son épaule et s'était endormi.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup cette fin de chapitre. Pas vous ?<strong>


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le commencement

**Je vous publie ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances pour que vous n'ayez pas trop à attendre.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu spécial car c'et un flash-back. Il remonte jusqu'à l'enfance de Fye et est écrit de son point de vue donc ne soyez pas surpris si vous voyez de la première personne.**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Devine****: Non mais c'est quoi ce pseudo ? Ca sers à rien tu sais si tu signe à la fin ! ;p**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh****: Ha ha ! Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à être complètement folle de Kamui et Subaru ! *o* Sinon pour ta question à propos des précisions sur le passé de Fye, je crois que tu as ta réponse non ? ;)**

**ajsky: Trois reviews ? Carrément ? T'imagine même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu me reviewe à chaque chapitre ! C'est vraiment très gentil (et très courageux) de ta part ! Sinon, comme toujours tes petits commentaires m'ont beaucoup fait rire ! Sinon à propos de nos quatres joyeux luron (devine de qui je parle) je les adore moi aussi ! Ils me font tellement rire !**

* * *

><p>Fye sentit qu'on le déposait sur son lit. Enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller, il se recroquevilla sur lui même. La journée avait été très éprouvante et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, l'alcool ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux. Il ne pensait pas qu'après tout ce temps, se battre resterait aussi difficile. Chaque coup donné et reçu était un rappel de l'absence de son frère.<p>

Yui lui manquait tellement. Toute leur enfance ils n'avaient pu compter que l'un sur l'autre et sa disparition avait créé un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Un trou profond, douloureux et incurable.

Les yeux pourtant fermés, il lui sembla voir des flocons danser devant ses yeux. Il se sentit comme aspiré par le tourbillon de ses souvenirs et fut ramené des année en arrière, jusqu'à ''ce jour là''.

* * *

><p>Depuis tout petits, notre vie n'a été qu'une longue et douloureuse succession de malheurs. Le premier nous frappa alors que nous venions d'avoir 6 ans.<p>

Ce jour-là, celui où tout a commencé, il pleuvait. D'énormes gouttes s'écrasaient sur le bitume autour de notre voiture et la pluie crépitait sur le toit. Nous nous rendions dans un chalet à la montagne pour y passer les vacances d'hivers et l'autoroute était bondée, comme toujours à cette période de l'année. Nous roulions depuis bientôt deux heures et, avec Yui, nous étions excités comme des puces car nos parents venaient de nous promettre qu'ils nous emmèneraient faire du ski. Nous ne savions pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais comme la plupart des jeunes enfants, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour nous agiter.

Notre mère se retourna et nous demanda gentiment de nous calmer un peu pour que notre père puisse se concentrer sur la route. Voulant lui faire plaisir, nous tentâmes de faire moins de bruit et mon frère proposa que l'on compte toutes les voitures blanches que l'on voyait (le blanc était sa couleur préférée). Comme nous n'étions qu'en CP, nous ne calculions pas très bien et très vite le jeu dégénéra car nous ne trouvions plus le même nombre. Alors que l'on se disputait pour savoir si on en avait croisé 12 ou 47, notre père s'écria : ''Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce malade ?'' en donnant un violent coup de volant sur la droite. Ma mère hurla : ''Attention chéri !'' et nous nous allâmes nous écraser en bas du talus après avoir arraché la glissière. Ces deux phrases furent les derniers mots que j'entendis de mes parents.

Quand je me réveillais, les pompiers étaient en train de m'extirper de ce qui avait été notre voiture. J'avais mal partout et je voyais complètement flou. Pourtant, la première chose que je pensais à cet instant là fut : « Yui ». J'avais peur, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait et je voulais absolument voir mon frère pour me rassurer. À cette époque je croyais que rien ne pouvais nous arriver tant qu'on restait ensemble. Je tentais de me tourner pour le trouver mais la douleur fut telle que j'abandonnais immédiatement en poussant un cri de douleur. L'homme qui tenait la civière du côté de ma tête commença à me parler mais aucun de ses mots n'avait de sens pour moi. J'étais sonné et mes yeux fixaient le ciel sans vraiment le voir. La pluie avait cessé mais il restait couvert de nuages. Mon regard ne fut à nouveau capté que lorsque de petits points blancs se mirent à voler devant mes yeux. Bientôt une myriade de flocon se mit à tomber et alors que certain se déposaient délicatement sur mon visage, je me sentis repartir. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul et, avant de sombrer à nouveau, je me dis : « Chouette, de la neige. Il faudra que Papa et Maman nous aident à faire un igloo ! »

OOooo°°°°°oooOO

Mon réveil à l'hôpital fut bien plus brutal. Contrairement à quand on m'avait sorti de la voiture, je n'étais plus en état de choc et, malgré les anti-douleur, je souffrais beaucoup. En effet, l'accident nous avait salement amoché et nous avions tout les deux des plâtres et des attelles.

Je ne savais ni où j'étais, ni ce qui s'était passé, et, la peur et la douleur aidant, je me mis à pleurer. Des infirmières arrivèrent très rapidement mais cela ne me calma pas, bien au contraire. Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure et le concour de mon frère (réveillé par mes pleurs) pour arriver à faire cesser mes sanglots. Entre deux reniflements, je demandai alors ma maman. L'infirmière à coté de moi me fit un sourire gêné et me caressa les cheveux en disant qu'elle allait chercher un docteur. Ce dernier nous expliqua que nous avions eût un accident de voiture et que cela faisait trois jours que nous étions à l'hôpital. Il nous dit ensuite que nos blessures étaient graves mais que nous ne devions pas avoir peur car cela guérirait. Yui l'interrompit d'une petite voix :

-Ils sont où notre papa et notre maman ? Eux aussi ils ont eux des bobos ?

Encore une fois, la question fut éludée et ils nous demanda si nous avions mal pour savoir la dose d'anti-douleur à nous donner.

Je pense qu'ils n'avaient prévu de nous le dire que quand la surprise du réveil et le choc de l'accident serait passé mais nous insistâmes de plus en plus et il nous avoua ce qui leur était arrivé.

-Votre papa et votre maman ont du monter au ciel parce que leur blessures étaient trop grave...

-Monter au ciel ? Répéta mon jumeau sans comprendre.

-Mais ils vont revenir quand alors ? Je demandai avec toute ma naïveté.

Le médecin prit un air profondément peiné. Ça doit vraiment être très dur de devoir annoncer une chose pareille à des enfants !

-Monter au ciel, ça veut dire... qu'ils sont mort...

A cette époque nous avions à peine 6 ans et le concept de la mort nous était étranger. Nos grands-parents étaient mort avant notre naissance et même si nos parents avaient déjà essayé de nous expliquer, nous ne savions pas vraiment ce que ça impliquait. Je pense qu'il le comprit en voyant nos airs perdus et il approfondit donc son explication :

-Quand quelqu'un meurt, il monte au ciel et... en fait, une fois là-haut, il ne peut plus redescendre. Alors... votre papa et votre maman ne reviendront pas...

Évidemment, je me remis à pleurer, et mon frère en fit autant.

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

L'enterrement avait eut lieu en petit comité, trois jour après notre réveil. Seuls quelques amis proche de nos parents étaient présent et nous ne restâmes que le temps de la mise en terre.

Il nous fallut trois semaine de plus pour nous remettre de nos blessures.

Durant ce laps de temps nous avions commencé à accepter le fait que nos parents étaient partis mais ils nous manquaient terriblement et je me mettais à pleurer dès que je pensais à eux. Yui était bien plus fort que moi et, même si il était aussi triste que moi, lui ne sanglotait pas tout le temps. En vérité, il passait le plus clair de ses journée collé à moi à me consoler. Quand j'y repense, je me trouve terriblement égoïste ! Je ne faisait qu'exprimer ma douleur à longueur de temps sans jamais me préoccuper de la sienne. Alors que lui faisait tout pour me calmer quand j'étais en larme, moi je me mettais à pleurer quand lui en faisait autant. J'aurais dû être présent pour lui moi aussi ! À cette époque j'étais bien trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte et je sais qu'il ne m'en a jamais voulu pour ça mais moi je n'ai pas pût m'en empêcher.

Toujours est-il que ne nous pouvions bien sûr pas rester à l'hôpital toute notre vie et les services sociaux s'étaient donc occupés de ce problème. Après avoir fait toute les vérifications nous fûmes envoyés chez notre oncle, à une centaine de kilomètres de notre ville natale. Nous ne l'avions jamais rencontré et nous ne connaissions même pas son existence. Apparemment il était en froid avec notre père depuis bien avant notre naissance et ce dernier n'avait donc pas jugé utile de nous en parler.

Le jour de notre sortie, une assistante sociale nous attendait devant l'hôpital. Elle nous ramena jusque chez nous pour que nous puissions récupérer nos affaires avant de partir. Je crois que c'est en passant le pas de la porte que le mot ''mort'' prit enfin tout sens pour moi. C'est lorsque notre mère n'est pas venue nous serrer contre elle en demandant comment s'était passée notre journée, quand notre père n'a pas passé sa tête par la porte de la cuisine en proposant des gaufres et quand j'ai vu nos meuble dans des cartons que j'ai compris ce que ça signifiait réellement. Je les avais perdu pour toujours et rien ni personne ne pourrait me les rendre. Je ne les verrais plus jamais parler, bouger, rire où même juste vivre. A cette pensée je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes et, comme si les mêmes pensées avaient traversées son esprit, Yui me saisit la main et la serra très fort dans la sienne. Je répondis à son étreinte et les larmes se mirent à couler. Nous pleurâmes ainsi en silence pendant de longues minutes. L'assistante ne dit rien et se contenta de nos poser une main sur l'épaule. Cela ne servit évidemment à rien mais nous finîmes par nous calmer et nous allâmes préparer nos affaires. Nos valises bouclées, nous partîmes pour la gare.

Une fois dans le train, l'assistante sociale nous expliqua que notre oncle était très heureux de pouvoir nous rencontrer et qu'il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir venir nous chercher en personne mais que son travail très prenant l'en empêchait. Elle nous promis néanmoins qu'il nous attendrait à la gare.

En effet quand nous arrivâmes dans notre nouvelle ville, un grand barbu blond aux cheveux long se trouvait sur le quai, un panneau ''Flowright'' à la main. L'assistante nous le désigna par la fenêtre pendant que le train ralentissait. Notre oncle sembla nous remarquer et nous fit de grands signes de main en souriant. Ma première remarque fut de me dire que la barbe en moins et les cheveux plus court, il ressemblait beaucoup à mon père. Rassuré par cette similitude je répondis à son salut. A côté de moi, mon frère se raidit et attrapa ma main. Étonné je me tournai vers lui et il me glissa à l'oreille :

-Je l'aime pas, il me fait peur ! C'est un vilain monsieur, je suis sûr !

-Ben pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je demandai. Regarde, il à l'air gentil ! En plus il est presque comme papa !

-Oui mais si c'était un gentil, et bah papa il l'aurait encore bien aimé !

Je dois avouer que son argument me convainquit et refroidit considérablement mes ardeurs. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que je descendis et m'approchai de lui. En nous voyant arriver cachés derrière l'assistante, il comprit que nous avions peur et s'accroupit pour se mettre à notre hauteur :

-Bonjours les enfants. Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, je suis votre tonton. On ne s'est jamais rencontré avant car votre papa et moi avons eût une grosse dispute et je suis très triste que nous n'ayons pas pu nous réconcilier avant qu'il ne parte... Je suis tout de même très content de vous rencontrer. Yui et... Fye, c'est ça ? Moi je m'appelle Akuma mais vous pouvez m'appeler tonton si vous voulez.

-Bonjours monsieur tonton, lui répondis-je, toujours caché derrière la femme.

Il éclata de rire et me demanda de ne pas l'appeler aussi solennellement car cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir 70 ans. Il me demanda ensuite mon nom.

-Moi je suis Fye.

-Donc tu dois être Yui, déduit-il en se penchant vers mon frère.

Ce dernier eût un mouvement de recul et se plaça complètement derrière l'assistante sociale pour que notre oncle ne puisse pas le voir.

-Oh n'aie pas peur voyons ! Je ne mords pas tu sais ! Blagua t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela sembla marcher et mon jumeau ressortit de sa cachette. Nous voyant pour la première fois côte à côte, Akuma sembla remarquer quelque chose et nous regarda tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais vous êtes... jumeaux ? Je ne le savais pas.

-Oh, oui excusez moi j'avais oublié de vous le préciser quand nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone, intervint l'assistante qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

-Ce n'est rien voyons ! La rassura t-il.

Toute la journée notre oncle se montra très attentionné envers nous. Il porta toutes nos valises, nous aida à ranger nos affaires, nous prépara le repas que nous voulions, nous emmena au parc, joua au foot avec nous, nous acheta des glaces, nous fit manger au restaurant, nous laissa choisir le film que nous voulions voir et nous borda quand nous allâmes nous coucher. L'assistante sociale était restée avec nous toute la journée et j'avais vu que les efforts d'Akuma l'avaient beaucoup impressionnée. Elle partit donc rassérénée et nous promis d'appeler pendant les premiers temps pour prendre des nouvelles.

Lorsque la porte de notre nouvelle chambre se referma, j'entendis les couvertures de Yui bouger et je sentis qu'il se glissait sous les miennes.

-Tu vois, il est pas vilain en fait ! Le rassurai-je

-Moui, 'fin peut être qu'il fait semblant pour faire plaisir à la dame.

-Pourquoi il voudrait faire plaisir à la dame ?

-Ben pasque sinon elle voudra pas qu'on reste avec lui si c'est un méchant ! M'expliqua t-il.

-Ah d'accord ! Mais moi, et bah, j'espère très fort que il a pas fait semblant, sinon c'est que c'est un vilain et moi je veux pas habiter avec un vilain !

-Moi aussi j'espère ça...

-Et puis, il a une jolie maison tu trouve pas ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, c'est vrai !

Notre nouvel habitation était une grande maison avec jardin, cour intérieure et trois étages. En arrivant, Akuma nous avait expliqué que la partie habitée de la maison était le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage. Le reste de la maison comprenait les bureaux de son travail et nous n'avions pas le droit d'y entrer tant qu'il ne n'y autoriserait pas. Notre chambre était située au premier et au départ nous en avions une chacun mais nous l'avions supplié de pouvoir dormir ensemble et il avait accepté sans faire d'histoire. C'est même lui qui avait déplacé le lit et l'armoire d'une chambre à l'autre.

Ce soir là nous nous endormîmes blottis l'un contre l'autre en priant très fort pour que notre oncle s'avère être aussi gentil qu'il l'avait laissé voir ce jour là.

Par chance pour nous, notre vœu se réalisa et, même si son travail l'empêchait de nous consacrer autant de temps que le premier jour, Akuma continua de se montrer attentionné à notre égard.

Nous avions repris l'école et nos facilitées nous avaient heureusement permis de rattraper notre retard (d'autant plus que le CP n'est pas vraiment une classe très difficile). Nous nous étions très bien intégrés et nous étions déjà fait quelques amis. Le maître nous aimait beaucoup et malgré la perte de nos parents, nous recommencions a être heureux.

Ce bonheur aurait pu durer toute notre enfance et nous aurions pu grandir dans un milieu gai et épanouissant où nous nous sentions bien. Malheureusement cela ne se passa de cette façon et au bout de 4 mois, les choses commencèrent à dégénérer. Akuma était de moins en moins présents et nous ne le voyions plus que pour le petit déjeuné et le dîner. Bientôt il nous laissa juste nos bol et nos céréales sur la table le matin et des plats à réchauffer au micro-onde le soir. Nous étions bien sûr très affectés de ne plus le voir mais nous savions que son travail était très prenant et que comme c'était le chef il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être absent souvent.

Notre maison était d'ailleurs un vrai moulin et il y avait, dans l'entrée, les escaliers et la cour, un défilé perpétuel de gens. Il nous avait expliqué qu'il était le patron d'un groupe chargé de la sécurité des rues. Tout ses employés étaient donc armés et nous voyions toute la journée passer des pistolet, des épées et des haches. Au début, innocents enfants que nous étions, nous crûmes à son histoire. Seulement, à voir l'état dans lequel rentraient certain de ses hommes nous nous mîmes à nous poser des question. Yui avait de plus en plus de soupçon et, un jour, alors que nous avions 7 ans et demi, il décida de monter voir ce qu'il y avait au deuxième étage. Je tentais de l'en dissuader mais comme il était têtu il ne voulu rien entendre et je décidai alors de venir avec lui. Bien évidemment nous nous fîmes pincer au bout d'à peine 5 marches de l'escalier et, le soir même, notre oncle vint nous passer un savon.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous avait dit à propos du deuxième et du troisième étage ? IL VOUS EST INTERDIT D'Y MONTER ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit ?

Mon frère serra violemment les poings et répondit avec colère :

-On a voulu monter parce qu'on croit pas que tu fasse de la protection de rues ! Je suis sûr que les vrai gens qui font ça ils ont des matraques et pas des épées et des haches !

En entendant cela, Akuma se détendit et s'autorisa même un petit rire.

-Oh, je vois que vous êtes très intelligents pour votre âge ! C'est bien, très bien même ! Dans ce cas, vous êtes prêt à commencer votre travail.

-Notre... travail ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Venez, aujourd'hui je lève votre interdiction. Vous allez finalement pouvoir monter comme vous l'aviez prévu.

-Non ! On veux plus ! Refusa Yui, méfiant.

Le visage du barbu s'assombrit violemment, et je compris soudainement pourquoi mon jumeau avait peur de lui. En le voyant comme ça, on devinait tout de suite que c'était un homme mauvais.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une question ! Nous informa t-il en attrapant violemment nos poignets.

Ils nous entraîna à sa suite et nous mena à son bureau. En traversant l'étage nous vîmes des pièces remplies d'armes et d'hommes en train de boire ou de se droguer. Dans chacune d'entre elle, plusieurs gardes se trouvaient à chaque fenêtres. Cela fini de me convaincre qu'il nous avait menti sur ses véritables activités. En passant il fit signe à un grand homme baraqué de le suivre et qui nous fit asseoir après avoir refermé la porte.

Akuma nous expliqua alors que depuis un an et demi il nous logeait et nous nourrissait gratuitement mais que c'était des dépenses qu'il ne pouvait se permettre éternellement et que si nous voulions rester, nous allions devoir travailler pour lui après l'école.

En vérité, je crois que la raison pour laquelle il s'était disputé avec notre père était ses activités malhonnêtes et qu'il nous avait prit avec lui juste par basse vengeance. A mon avis il avait prévu d'en arriver là dès le début et attendait juste que nous soyons assez âgés pour pouvoir répondre correctement à ses exigences.

Ce jour là il nous apprit qu'il était le chef du gang puissant de Valéria et que si nous avions pu nous promener tranquillement dans les alentours de la maison jusqu'à présent c'était grâce à la protection qu'il nous avait fournie. Il nous expliqua aussi que nous habitions dans la partie de la ville appelée Le Quartier Est, et que c'était l'endroit où se trouvaient la plus grande partie des gangs.

La première chose qu'il nous demanda de faire pour lui consistait à voler les objets de valeurs de tout les citoyens qui osaient s'aventurer sur son territoire. Comme nous étions trop jeune pour être habile avec nos mains, et qu'il nous faudrait du temps avant de devenir de bon pickpockets, il avait mis un stratagème au point. À cette époque, Yui et moi ressemblions à des anges. Nous étions blonds aux yeux bleus et, sans vouloir me vanter, nous avions un visage parfait. Toutes les filles de notre classe étaient folles de nous et quand ils nous croisaient dans la rue, les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner en s'écriant : ''Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux ces enfants !'' Notre oncle l'avait parfaitement remarqué et il avait décidé de tirer ça à son avantage. Nous devions nous placer dans une ruelle sombre et pleurer ou feindre la douleur. Cela attirait évidemment tout les passants, lesquels se penchaient vers nous en demandant : ''Mais qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as perdu ta maman ?'' A ce moment là, un complice adulte arrivait par derrière et assommait notre pigeon avant de lui faire les poches. Il le tirait ensuite jusqu'à une autre rue et le manège recommençait.

Cela marchait extrêmement bien et nous étions devenu sa poule aux d'or. En plus, comme il nous avait séparés nous lui rapportions deux fois plus. Au bout de plusieurs mois nous avions apprit à voler par nous même mais cette méthode rapportait bien plus et il refusa que nous l'arrêtions. C'est seulement quand nous eûmes 8 ans que l'incident qui nous poussa à la stopper définitivement survint.

J'étais dans la rue à attendre avec mon complice depuis une bonne heure et seule une personne était passée. Le rouquin qui m'accompagnait était même sorti et il s'en grillait une. Il venait de me dire qu'il allait appeler pour savoir si on pouvait changer de coin lorsque quelqu'un arriva. Il se cacha vite et je me mis à pleurer bruyamment. Comme toujours, le passant s'approcha, attiré par le bruit. Seulement, contrairement aux autres, il ne me demanda pas ce que j'avais et arriva à ma hauteur sans avoir décroché un mot. Planté devant moi, il finit par se pencher. M'attrapant violemment par le col, il me plaqua au mur et appuya un couteau sur ma gorge.

-Si tu l'ouvre je sépare ta tête de ton corps ! Me prévint il.

La peur m'envahit et je sentis les larmes monter. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi mais il me tenait fermement. Tremblant comme une feuille acquiesçait en silence pour lui faire savoir que j'avais compris le message.

La protection d'Akuma étant très efficace, c'était la première fois que je me faisait attaquer et je n'avais jamais eût aussi peur de ma vie. Je savais que cet homme était sérieux et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à me tuer si je ne faisait pas ce qu'il me disait.

-Je sais qu'il y a un complice planqué quelque part ici alors sors de là ! Je te préviens que si tu ne te montre pas j'égorge le gosse !

Le roux jura et sorti de sa cachette.

-Tu ne fera rien du tout ! Le contredit-il.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'on ne touche pas aux gamins ! C'est la règle !

-Ha ha ha ! Laisse moi rire tu veux ? Si tu savais ce que j'en ait à foutre de ta règle à la con !

Mon complice se raidit et sa main glissa vers son pistolet.

-A ta place je ferais pas ça ! L'interrompit mon assaillant.

Il appuya la lame contre ma gorge et le sang se mis à couler. Je poussais un petit cri de douleur et j'eus droit à un coup de poing dans l'estomac et un ''Ta gueule le mioche !'' Les larmes se mirent à couler mais je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit.

-Balance moi ton flingue ! Lui ordonna t-il ensuite.

Mon compagnon obéi à contre cœur et lui envoya son arme.

-Et bah tu vois, on y arrive !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De la part de qui viens-tu ? Voulu savoir le rouquin.

Mon agresseur éclata de rire.

-Disons pour faire simple que je suis venu voir si la rumeur qui disait que Valéria utilisait des gosses pour le racket était vrai. On dirait bien que c'est le cas !

-Même si c'est le cas, on peut savoir ce que t'en as à taper ?

-Et bien, ça veux dire que vous êtes sérieusement en manque d'effectifs si vous en êtes réduit à ça ! Répliqua notre ennemi avec un sourire narquois.

-Tss ! Si ça te fais plaisir de le croire !

L'homme ne répondit pas mais me dévisagea avec insistance. Il commença à se pencher vers moi mais parut soudain se raviser et se tourna finalement vers le Valérien derrière lui.

-File moi ce que vous avez gagné aujourd'hui et j'me casse !

Mon complice grimaça et je compris immédiatement pourquoi. On avait rien, rien du tout à lui donner. Une seule personne était passée et son porte-feuille ne contenait que quelques pièces. Son téléphone ne valait pas un rond et elle n'avait ni montre, ni bijoux. Il était encore tôt et nous ne commencions à gagner beaucoup qu'après 18h30. Nous ne pouvions donc pas donner à cet homme de quoi le satisfaire.

-Je... on a rien ! Lâcha le roux mal à l'aise.

-C'est ça ! Fout toi de ma gueule !

-Putain on a que dalle j'te dis ! Y a personne qui passe à cette heure là ! On se fait jamais de blé avant 18h !

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ! s'énerva notre adversaire et appuyant en peu plus fort son arme contre mon cou.

-Mais t'as qu'a vérifier si tu me crois pas ! Bordel si j'te dis que j'ai rien à te filer c'est que j'ai rien !

Mon assaillant soupira longuement mais rendis les armes.

-Bon, bon tant pis. Je vais me payer autrement alors ! Déclara t-il en reportant son regard sur moi.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier et, même si je ne comprenais pas bien ce que cela signifiait, je ne put m'empêcher de frissonner. Alors qu'il rapprochait son visage du mien, il fut interrompu par le roux.

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Tu l'touche pas !

-Sinon quoi ? Demanda t-il en passant lentement la lame de son couteau contre ma joue. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je dévisage le gamin ? Je ne crois pas que ça attirerait beaucoup les gens !

Mon compagnon se contracta et serra violemment la mâchoire. On sentait qu'il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur son ennemi.

-Aller, va plutôt faire le guet au bout de la rue !

-Putain de merde ! jura le Valérien en s'éloignant.

Complètement terrorisé, je regardais en pleurant mon complice m'abandonner à mon sort. Alors qu'il allait tourner au coin de la rue, il se retourna et lança mon assaillant :

-J'veux pas voir de marques ni de bleus, ok ?

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu verras même pas qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

-J'espère pour toi ! Le menaça t-il en disparaissant au bout de la rue.

L'autre ricana et ramena son attention sur moi.

-Tu as vraiment un joli minois, petit ! Je comprends pourquoi vous pigeonnez autant de monde !

Voyant qu'il se penchait vers moi, je voulu détourner le visage mais il me remonta le menton vers lui à l'aide de la pointe de son couteau. Il effleura doucement mon cou de ses lèvres puis remonta sur ma mâchoire. Je tremblais comme une feuille et me retenait de toute mes forces de ne pas me remettre à pleurer. Bientôt ses lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres des miennes et il s'immobilisa. Sa main libre glissa le long de mon bras et il commença à la passer sous mon T-shirt. Je compris alors ce qu'il comptait me faire et je sentis la peur me tordre complètement le ventre tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait. Je ne voulais pas ! Je refusait qu'il me touche ou même qu'il m'approche ! Il remonta sa main sur mon ventre et, quand il fit mine de m'embrasser, je lui donnait un coup de tête de toutes mes forces. Il recula de trois pas et son nez se mis à saigner. Poussant un juron il me replaqua contre le mur de toute sa force.

-Ah ouai, tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Tu vas voir, j'vais t'apprendre le respect moi !

Me saisissant par les épaules, il me retourna et appuya cette fois sa lame contre ma nuque.

-J'voulais faire ça en douceur mais tu me laisses pas vraiment le choix là !

Sa main vint jusqu'à ma ceinture pour me retirer mon pantalon. Terrifié mais pas encore au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger, je le griffais de toute mes force et il se retira avec un cri de douleur.

-Bordel, tu commences à m'faire chier gamin !

M'attrapant par les cheveux il me cogna violemment la tête contre le mur et m'assomma à moitié. Mes force m'abandonnèrent et sans le mur pour me retenir je me serais écroulé au sol. C'était le but recherché et je sentis bientôt la toile de mon jean glisser le long de mes jambes. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans la ruelle et la pression du couteau sur ma nuque disparut tandis que le corps de mon agresseur me tombait dessus. Encore sonné mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et nous tombâmes tout deux. Un liquide chaud et poisseux me coulait dans les cheveux et sur le visage et je compris bientôt que c'était du sang. Je me tournais lentement de façon à voir l'homme qui m'avait attaqué et me mis à hurler quand mon regard se posa sur lui. Il était mort et avait un grand trou dans la tête.

Deux silhouettes s'approchèrent rapidement de moi et l'une d'elle posa une main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Il s'agissait du rouquin et d'un autre Valérien qu'il avait été cherché en renfort. Ils poussèrent le corps de notre ennemi et j'éclatais en sanglots. Recroquevillé sur moi même je tremblais de toute mes forces en pleurant. Complètement traumatisé j'étais totalement incapable de bouger et il fallut me porter jusque chez mon oncle. En apprenant la nouvelle ce dernier se mit dans une rage folle et tua le roux. Il nous ordonna par la suite de ne plus jamais appliquer cette méthode et de nous contenter de voler normalement.

Après ça Yui refusa catégoriquement de me laisser sortir tout seul et il s'en voulu à mort. J'eus beau lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait arriver il continua de culpabiliser des mois durant.

Les premiers temps nous nous contentâmes d'être de simples pickpockets mais, quand nous eûmes 9 ans, Akuma décida que nous étions assez grand pour commencer à participer à des missions plus importantes et il se mit à se servir de nous pour passer dans les ouvertures inaccessibles aux adultes à cause de leur taille. Les missions d'espionnages chez les gangs adverses suivirent bientôt car, n'étant que des enfants et ayant une tête d'angelots, nous étions complètement insoupçonnables.

Yui ne s'accommodait pas du tout à cette vie et il rêvait de pouvoir tout arrêter. Il me jura alors que lorsque nous serions plus âgés nous aurions une nouvelle vie loin de tout ça ! Pour servir ce projet il décida alors que lorsque nous travailleront pour Valéria il ne fallait pas que nous soyons reconnaissable pour ne pas porter toute notre vie l'étiquette de membre d'un gang. Il proposa que nous portions des lunettes de soleil et quelque chose pour cacher nos cheveux et j'acceptais son idée avec joie. Il avait toujours été le plus combatif de nous deux et il continuait à croire dur comme fer que nous nous en sortirions alors que moi j'avais abandonné dès le début. Il me rappelait chaque jour que nous allions nous tirer de là et je finis par en être persuadé moi aussi.

C'est en s'accrochant de toute nos forces à cette idée que nous réussîmes à tenir les années qui suivirent. Nous grandîmes et mûrîmes beaucoup et nous devînmes des membres importants du clan. Celui-ci nous prenait tellement de temps que nos notes à l'école ne se maintenaient à un niveau potable que grâce à nos grandes facilitées. Nous n'avions presque jamais le temps de faire nos devoirs ou d'apprendre nos leçons et il était devenu dur de suivre en cour depuis que nous étions entrés au collège. Voyant que nous risquions de redoubler si on ne faisait rien, nous inventâmes une histoire de club obligatoire après les cours pour nous dégager une heure par jour où faire notre travail scolaire. Nos notes remontèrent en flèches et nous continuâmes ce petit manège jusqu'au milieu de la cinquième. Comme tout les ans il y avait la réunion parent-prof pendant le deuxième trimestre et notre oncle décida d'y aller. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours réussit à se comporter en tuteur modèle et tout ceux qui le connaissait en dehors de son travail s'accordaient à dire que c'était un homme très gentil qui prenait bien soin de nous. Je ne sais plus comment cela vint dans la conversation mais il apprit que nous lui avions menti et que ces prétendus clubs obligatoires n'existaient pas.

Ce soir là, quand nous rentrâmes, nous nous prîmes la raclée de notre vie. C'est première et la dernière fois que je me pris une telle volée. Les marques restèrent plus d'un mois et dûmes prétendre être tombés dans les escalier en nous chamaillant pour ne pas que nos professeurs se doutent de quelque chose. Mon frère était fou de rage contre Akuma et il était pour qu'on aille le dénoncer. Je dus le raisonner et lui rappeler ce qu'il nous avait fait pour l'en empêcher. À chaque fois que Yui voyait notre oncle il se raidissait et devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il se soit fait frapper qui le mettait hors de lui à ce point mais le fait que moi je me sois fait frapper. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de ce mensonge et il estimait que je n'aurais pas dû être puni aussi. Quand il avait expliqué ça au barbu alors qu'il allait me mettre des coups, ce dernier c'était contenté de lui rétorquer que j'avais marché dans le mensonge et que par conséquent je méritais la même chose. Ce comportement lui avait rendu la vue d'Akuma insupportable même alors que je m'échinait à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas injustice et que j'avais la même part de responsabilité que lui.

Pour que personne ne puisse plus jamais nous faire revivre cet enfers, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord d'apprendre à nous battre vraiment. Jusqu'à présent on avait toujours un gros bras avec nous qui se chargeait de la partie baston mais nous étions conscient que ça ne pourrait pas toujours être le cas. Nous commençâmes donc par les arts martiaux puis apprîmes le maniement des armes blanches et à feu. Quand j'y repense je trouve ça vraiment trop bête ! Nous avons apprit à combattre pour pouvoir nous défendre contre un membre de notre propre famille. Le fait est qu'en plus nous étions doués et les membres du gang ne manquèrent pas de s'en apercevoir. Finalement tout ça est assez ironique je trouve ! Si nous n'avions pas voulu pouvoir nous protéger, jamais nous n'aurions apprit à nous battre, personne n'aurait vu que nous étions bon au combat et le cauchemar se serait enfin terminé en même temps que la tutelle de notre oncle. Malheureusement, à ce stade la machine était déjà enclenchée et plus rien ne pouvait la faire revenir en arrière.

Dans les mois qui suivirent l'incident, les accès de violence de notre oncle se firent de plus en plus fréquent. Nous arrivions à grand peine à ne pas en faire les frais mais ses hommes n'avaient pas notre chance et beaucoup furent blessés voir tués. Un rien le rendait fou de colère et il s'en prenait sans distinction à tout ceux qui lui passaient sous la main. Un jour, alors qu'un de ses plans ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, il perdit complètement l'esprit et massacra une trentaine de ses hommes. Quand nous rentrâmes du collège, nous le trouvâmes seul, entouré de cadavres et couvert de sang. Il nous jeta un regard de détraqué et se précipita sur nous, son épée à la main. Nous nous enfuîmes aussitôt et réussîmes à le semer. Le lendemain, le reste ses hommes lui tendirent un piège et le tuèrent.

Lorsqu'on nous annonça qu'il avait été assassiné nous nous crûmes enfin sauvés. Si nous n'avions plus de tuteur, il allait falloir nous trouver une nouvelle famille d'accueil et nous devrions partir de cet endroit. Notre bonheur ne fut que de courte durée. En effet, celui qui avait prit la suite du barbu l'avait aussi bien comprit que nous et il garda sa mort secrète pour le grand public. Nous dûmes donc continuer d'aller en cours comme si de rien était et notre nouveau chef refusa obstinément de nous lâcher. D'après lui on avait un énorme potentiel et il était hors de question qu'il gâche un talent de cette envergure. Nous lui servîmes donc d'hommes de mains jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse à son tour renverser et qu'un autre prenne sa place.

Durant les années suivantes le gang subit de nombreux changements de nom et de dirigeant mais jamais nous ne pûmes nous en soustraire. Nous commencions à nous faire un nom dans Le Milieu et on nous appelait ''Les gosses aux lunettes de Soleil'' puisque pour l'instant nous avions put préserver notre identités secrète à tout ceux qui ne faisaient pas parti du clan.

Je trouve vraiment ça fou, à quel point quelques petits détails peuvent marquer une vie ! Si il n'avait pas plut le jour de notre départ en vacances, nous n'aurions jamais eu cet accident, nos parents ne seraient pas morts et nous ne serions pas devenus membres d'un gang. Finalement je crois bien que c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours détesté la pluie. Parce que tout ça à commencé un foutu jour de pluie !

* * *

><p>Dans son lit Fye tremblait comme une feuille. En sueur il se réveilla violemment en poussant un cri de détresse. Son visage et son oreiller étaient trempés et il devina qu'il avait pleuré. Pas étonnant vu de quoi il avait rêvé ! Tendant le bras jusqu'au sol il saisit la bouteille qui se trouvait au pied son lit et la fini d'une traite. Il savait très bien que ça n'aurait pas le moindre effet mais il espérait qu'au moins ça l'aiderait à s'endormir plus vite. Une boule dans la gorge il se rallongea et vérifia discrètement qu'il n'avait pas réveillé le ninja. A peine eût il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il se sentit épuisé et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver le sommeil.<p>

Dans le noir, Kurogane ouvrit lentement les yeux et soupira. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il parle au blond. À propos de ce qui c'était passé mais aussi à propos de ce qu'il tentait si fort de lui cacher. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas garder pour soi et vu à quel point son secret le détruisait, celui du Magicien en faisait partie.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, il n'arrive que des malheurs à mon pauvre Fye ! Je suis désolé me lapidez pas pour ça s'il vous plaît ! (Ou attendez au moins que j'ai fini la fic')<strong>

**Sinon, reviews ?**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Lendemain difficile

**Tout d'abord je tiens à me plaindre un peu parce que, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je n'ai mis que deux semaines à publier un nouveau chapitre alors que j'étais en vacances. Je tiens donc à vous dire que la seule responsable est Chasse la Baleine qui m'a OBLIGE à écrire même pendant mes vacances ! Vous êtes d'accord avec moi elle est sadique ? (Comment ça non elle a eut raison ?)**

**Bref ! Bon plus sérieusement, le flash-back sur le passé de Fye est terminé pour le moment (la fin viendra plus tard dans l'histoire). Donc voila pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais une évolution de la relation Kuro/Fye.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh**** : C'est vrai, ils n'ont vraiment pas de chance les pauvres ! Evidemment que Fye est raide dingue de Kuro, non mais !**

**Rinne-chan : Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Ouai ! :D Et puis surtout : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Ca me fais vraiment super plaisir et je suis très contente que ça te plaise !**

**Mokonii : Tu as tout a fait raison, Akuma siginifie démon en japonnais mais en fait au départ j'avait juste choisit ce nom parce que dans les mangas le roi de valeria n'est jamais nommé et que je trouvais que ça rendait bien comme prénom. Et puis quand je m'en suis rappelé j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien avec le personnage alors je l'ai gardé !**

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, Kurogane se réveilla plus tard qu'à son habitude. Il avait beau bien tenir l'alcool, il se doutait tout de même que les deux bouteilles qu'il s'était enfilées la veille au soir y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose.<p>

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il sourit en pensant que le blond aurait un réveil bien plus pénible que lui vu l'état dans lequel il était avant de s'endormir. Cette pensée lui rappela également qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et le ninja sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement à ce souvenir. Il devait avouer qu'il appréhendait un peu la réaction de Fye maintenant qu'il était sobre. Après tout, lui même ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris de l'embrasser. La seule chose dont il était certain c'est qu'il avait adoré ça.

Il se tourna vers son colocataire pour regarder son visage endormi. Il adorait le regarder pendant son sommeil. C'était le seul moment de la journée où son visage était vraiment paisible. Seulement aujourd'hui, le lit était vide. Les couvertures étaient sagement bordées et la chambre rangée.

Immédiatement tiré de la torpeur du réveil, le brun bondit hors de son lit en jurant. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? L'autre l'avait fait boire pour pouvoir se tirer ? Il s'était foutu de sa gueule ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille. À moins que ça aussi soit... Non, il y avait forcément une autre explication !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le Magicien apparu, un plateau à la main.

-Où t'étais ? Tu m'as fais peur idiot ! L'engueula Kurogane. J'ai cru que...

-Que j'étais parti ? Ha ha ! Voyons tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre Kuro-chan ! S'exclama t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil et grogna pour afficher son scepticisme.

-Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu foutais en dehors de la chambre sans moi ? Si Amaterasu t'avais vu elle...

-... n'aurait rien fait ! Fini t-il pour lui. Comme j'ai protégé Sakura et Tomoyo, Toya a levé son ordre, je suis libre comme l'air !

-Et bah ça promet !

Le blond éclata de rire et lui tira la langue. Le ninja tiqua immédiatement. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son vis à vis. Où était passé la malice qu'il voyait normalement briller dans ses yeux dans ce genre de situation ? L'autre avait beau essayer de faire comme si de rien était, il commençait à le connaître. Soudainement, il se demanda si le problème de son ami ne venait pas de ce qui c'était passé la veille.

-Regarde, je t'ai fait du thé et des fondants, poursuivit le blond. C'est encore chaud, goûtes !

Il saisit une des pâtisserie et lui agita sous le nez. Le ninja grimaça de dégoût et eut un mouvement de recul. L'autre prit un air étonné et déçu et il dut lui expliquer qu'il n'aimait pas les aliments sucrés. Cela ne calma pas pour autant ses ardeurs.

-Oui mais là c'est pas pareil, ce fondant c'est moi qui te l'ait préparé avec amour ! s'écria Fye de son ton faussement enjoué.

Pour toute réponse le brun leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa une nouvelle fois la sucrerie loin de sa bouche. Son compagnon de chambre gloussa et la reposa dans le plateau en signe de capitulation.

Kurogane était de plus en plus persuadé que son interlocuteur se sentait mal à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Certain signes ne trompaient pas et rien que le fait que le Magicien ne lui ait pas encore sauté au cou ou n'ait pas plus insisté pour lui faire manger ses fondants prouvait qu'il était en train de mettre de la distance entre eux. En l'espace des quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et, même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où tout ça les mènerait, le ninja n'avait aucune envie que ça se termine de cette façon. Il ne savait pas encore comment réagir au fait que ça soit lui qui ait fait le premier pas, ni a celui qu'il avait adoré leur baiser, mais il tenait vraiment a prendre le temps d'en parler avec le blond. Tout était encore très confus dans sa tête mais il savait que si il laissait l'autre s'éloigner de lui il risquait de le regretter plus tard et il avait toujours agit de façon à ne pas avoir de regrets.

Se levant soudainement, il s'approcha de Fye.

-Écoute, commença t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, pour hier soir je...

Le Magicien pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

-Mais, de quoi tu parles ?

Le visage du brun se liquéfia. Comment ça de quoi il parlait ? Il avait oublié leur baiser ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas assez bu pour avoir un trou de mémoire ! Est-ce qu'il feignait l'amnésie pour ne pas avoir à en parler ? Si c'était bien le cas, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Kurogane d'agir de la sorte. Lui quand quelque chose le gênait, il en parlait immédiatement. Il avait apprit que ruminer ses problèmes seul dans son coin ne faisait pas avancer les choses, bien au contraire. Si le blond avait l'habitude de se comporter ainsi, c'était son problème, mais aujourd'hui ils étaient deux à être concernés et il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser faire !

-Tu sais, tenta t-il de nouveau, si tu préfère qu'on...

-Bon, le coupa son vis à vis en déposant le plateau, je te laisse ça et je file à la douche !

Se retournant il fit mine de partir mais son ami tenta de lui attraper le poignet pour le retenir. A peine l'eut il effleuré que le jeune homme retira sa main comme s'il avait été brûle.

-N'essaie pas de t'esquiver, on a pas fini de parler ! Voulu t-il tout de même l'empêcher de partir.

L'autre se contenta de lui sourire et referma la porte derrière lui.

Kurogane soupira et jura tout haut. Comme il l'avait craint, son colocataire avait décidé de ne pas en parler et de le fuir. La prochaine fois qu'il le voyait, il fallait absolument qu'il discute sérieusement avec lui.

Poussant un second soupir, il saisit la tasse fumante a côté de lui et commença a boire le liquide ambré. Il avala en grimaçant mais ne put retenir un léger sourire. Sucré, évidemment !

OOooo000oooOO

Fye se recroquevilla sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Le liquide était bien trop chaud et sa peau rougissait déjà mais il s'en fichait.

Il s'en voulait a mort. Encore une fois il avait fait n'importe quoi et les conséquences s'avéraient plus lourdes que prévues. Il avait vraiment été stupide de penser que ses actions n'auraient aucun impact. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de croire que feindre l'ébriété pourrait être une bonne idée mais il le regrettait amèrement. Sur le coup il s'était dit que ça allait lui permettre de se comporter comme il le voulait vraiment avec le ninja et il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il voulait seulement pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras sans que ça n'implique rien d'autre que le geste en lui même. De cette façon, si l'autre lui avait demandé des comptes le lendemain, il aurait prétexté l'ivresse et le problème aurait été réglé.

Seulement, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu ! Jamais il n'avait envisagé que ça puisse se dérouler de cette façon. En l'embrassant comme il l'avait fait, le brun l'avait pris par surprise et maintenant il se retrouvait coincé. Puisque s'était l'autre qui avait agit, toutes ses portes de sorties s'étaient refermées dans un claquement sec et il était maintenant piégé. Il savait très bien que c'était de sa faute au fond, il avait voulu jouer avec le feu et s'était méchamment brûlé. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il aurait dû s'écarter au lieu de laisser faire. A sa décharge il fallait quand même dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Le fait que Kurogane l'ait embrassé prouvait au moins qu'il avait eut tord de croire que son attirance était à sens unique mais cela rendait les choses infiniment plus compliquées et douloureuses.

Le blond laissa retomber sa tête sur ses genoux et se mordit les lèvres pour retrouver son calme. Il fallait qu'il reste lucide, se lancer dans une relation avec le ninja ne mènerait à rien d'autre qu'à de la souffrance pour eux deux. Et puis, il ne pouvait plus, n'avait plus le droit d'être heureux. Sûrement pas après ce qu'il avait fait ! De plus, se lancer là dedans équivaudrait à condamner le brun à mort aux yeux d'Ashura et donc à le mettre en danger. Il refusait de prendre un risque pareil juste pour effleurer du bout des doigts un bonheur éphémère qui se finirait à coup sûr en drame ! Alors, même si ça lui faisait mal, il devait à tout prix éviter son ami car, dans le cas contraire, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ses résolutions.

Sentant qu'il allait ressembler à une écrevisse pour le reste de la journée si il ne sortait pas tout de suite de l'eau, le blond coupa le jet à contre cœur et se glissa hors de la douche.

OOooo000oooOOO

Kurogane n'en pouvait plus, ça devenait intenable ! Depuis bientôt une semaine, Fye le fuyait comme la peste et il n'avait pas pu échanger plus de quelques phrases avec lui en ce laps de temps. Dès qu'il le voyait s'approcher de lui, l'autre s'esquivait en prétextant un travail urgent ailleurs. Il passait ses journées dans des lieux où il était presque certain de ne pas croiser le ninja et alternait donc entre la cuisine, la chambre de Tomoyo, la bibliothèque et l'hôpital. Cette manœuvre avait permis au Magicien de beaucoup se rapprocher de la jeune brune, de Kimihiro et de Shaolan puisqu'il passait tout son temps dans leurs lieux de prédilection.

Le premier jour, le ninja ne s'était pas trop inquiété, étant certain de pouvoir trouver son ami dans sa chambre quand il irait se coucher puisqu'ils la partageaient. Seulement, il le trouva endormi en rentrant et n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller. Le lendemain, son service se termina au beau milieu de la nuit et il était bien trop fatigué pour avoir l'envie de se disputer avec son colocataire. Le troisième jour, le brun réussit à arriver avant le jeune homme et décida de l'attendre pour enfin mettre les choses au clair. L'autre ne vint jamais. Quand il alla lui demander pourquoi il ne dormait plus dans sa chambre, le blond lui expliqua simplement qu'il couchait maintenant dans les appartements de Tomoyo car l'adolescente se sentait seule depuis que Sakura était a l'hôpital. L'excuse était bien évidemment bidon mais le résultat restait le même : le jeune homme avait coupé tout les ponts qui les reliaient encore.

Refusant pourtant de s'avouer vaincu, Kurogane décida d'aller le voir directement chez la jeune fille. Il s'y rendit un soir, peu avant d'aller se coucher, pour être certain d'y trouver Fye. Il toqua trois petits coups secs et attendit qu'on lui ouvre en croisant les bras. Au bout d'une quinzaines de secondes, le battant de bois s'écarta et laissa passer sa jeune amie.

-Ah, c'est toi ! Grommela t-il, déçu en la reconnaissant. Je voulais voir Fye.

-Oh, d'accord...

Il attendit qu'elle se pousse pour le laisser entrer mais, comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il reprit :

-Il est là ? Je peux lui parler ?

-Oui, il est ici... commença t-elle, mais tu ne peux pas lui parler.

Le ninja lui jeta un regard noir se sentant un peu trahi. Il devait bien avouer que la réponse de la brune ne l'étonnait qu'à moitie vu l'air qu'elle avait pris lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué la raison de sa venue mais il espérait tout de même que leur amitié jouerait en sa faveur.

-Écoute Tomoyo, je veux juste qu'on puisse s'expliquer tout les deux. C'est vraiment important !

-Je sais et je veux que tu sache que je n'approuve pas du tout son choix, mais je lui ait promis de ne pas te laisser entrer. Désolée, s'excusa t-elle en souriant.

N'ayant aucune envie de lui pardonner, son interlocuteur lui répondit d'un grondement. L'adolescente se glissa a l'intérieur et lui lança avec un clin d'œil en refermant la porte :

-Tu sais, la bibliothèque est souvent très calme l'après-midi. Et puis, les gens sont rarement attentifs quand ils sont plongés dans leur lecture !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le brun soupira en souriant. Elle était vraiment incorrigible. Mais pour une fois il n'allait sûrement s'en plaindre !

L'après midi suivant, il réussit donc a se dégager un moment pour aller trouver son ami. Par chance, ce dernier était bel et bien à la bibliothèque et, lui tournant le dos, il ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'il fut juste derrière lui. Sursautant il se retourna brusquement et un air sombre passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne retrouve son éternel sourire.

-Oh, tu m'as fait peur mon Kuro ! Faut pas arriver sans bruit comme ça !

-Hmph, je l'ai fait exprès. Si tu m'avais entendu tu te serais encore enfui ! Gronda l'interpelle.

Comprenant que son vis à vis n'avait aucune intention de rentrer dans son petit jeu, le blond s'autorisa à abandonner son sourire. Il referma son livre et se leva pour être à la même hauteur que son interlocuteur.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Ouai, en effet !

Les yeux du Magicien couraient rapidement de droite à gauche à la recherche d'une porte de sortie. On sentait très clairement que sa seule envie était de partir au plus vite. Cette fois-ci, le ninja décida d'assurer ses arrières et il attrapa le poignet de son colocataire et l'attira a lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que... ?! protesta t-il en rougissant de leur soudaine proximité.

-Comme ça tu pourras pas te sauver !

Pour toute réponse, il détourna la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa. Fye était plongé dans la contemplation du pied d'une des étagères tandis que le brun le dévisageait avec instance. Ce fut finalement lui qui reprit la parole le premier :

-Faut qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dire ! répliqua t-il d'une voix ferme. On avait tout les deux bu, on était crevés et...

-Kurogane-san ? Fye-san ? les interrompit soudain une voix masculine.

Le premier appelé jura intérieurement. Ils ne pouvaient jamais être tranquille pour discuter a la fin ?! Il dut se retenir très fort de ne pas renvoyer bouler le jeune homme avec une réplique cinglante mais s'apprêtait tout de même à le congédier quand le blond le devança :

-Shaolan ? Tu n'étais pas a l'hôpital avec Sakura ?

-Si, si. En fait les visites étaient terminées pour aujourd'hui alors j'ai du partir, leur expliqua l'adolescent. Euh d'ailleurs monsieur Kurogane, Yuko-san veux que nous allions la voir tout de suite dans son bureau avec le reste de la section. Apparemment c'est très important !

Le chef d'unité soupira longuement et lâcha à contre cœur le poignet de son vis à vis.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, j'arrive. Mais ne te crois pas pour autant tiré d'affaire ! Prévint il l'autre avant de partir.

Il finirait forcement par trouver un moment où lui parler !

OOooo000oooOO

Encore toute engourdie, la jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit et elle les referma aussitôt. Des voix lointaines lui parvenaient comme à travers un voile et il lui sembla entendre le bruit d'un rideau que l'on tire tout près d'elle. Émergeant de plus en plus des brumes du sommeil, elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté et écarta a nouveau les paupières. Deux silhouettes floues lui apparurent au bord de son lit.

-Sakura-chan, tu es réveillée ! remarqua joyeusement quelqu'un qu'elle identifia comme Shaolan.

-Et bien, notre belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ! blagua Tomoyo.

La rousse sourit à la blague de son amie mais s'empêcha de rire car cela lui faisait très mal. Elle était hospitalisée depuis maintenant une semaine et demie et, même si sa plaie était refermée, elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger car chacun de ses mouvements lui provoquaient de violentes douleurs. Se mettre debout, rire et s'asseoir lui étaient donc des choses totalement proscrite. De plus, l'adolescente était bourrée d'anesthésiants en tout genre et elle s'endormait très souvent, même en plein jour ou au beau milieu d'une conversation. Ce n'était pas toujours très agréable pour ses visiteurs mais malgré tout ses deux meilleurs amis, son frère et Yukito venaient la voir chaque jour sans exception. Quelques Papillons Pourpres et Blue Sand dont elle était plutôt proche étaient aussi passé la voir et elle devait reconnaître que le nombre impressionnant de visites qu'elle avait reçu jusqu'à présent lui faisait vraiment plaisir même si d'un autre côté elle était embêtée de voir que des gens perdait du temps à la regarder dormir alors qu'ils pourraient faire des choses plus intéressantes et/ou importantes à la place.

La jeune brune la tira de ses pensées en lui annonçant :

-Fye est là lui aussi, il est parti t'acheter des fleurs !

-Encore ? protesta l'alitée. Je vous avais pourtant bien dit de l'en empêcher.

Le blond venait la voir à peu près un jour sur deux et, à chacune de ses visites, il lui amenait un cadeau. Souvent un livre ou des fleurs hors de prix. Elle avait calculé qu'avec tout l'argent qu'il dépensait pour elle, le jeune homme aurait pu s'offrir une console de jeu. La blessée le soupçonnait par ailleurs de la couvrir de présents car il se sentait encore coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle lui avait pourtant expliqué au moins cent fois que la seule responsable c'était elle et que si elle avait été un peu plus attentive, cette épée ne se serait pas plantée dans son ventre mais apparemment ses efforts avaient été vains !

Une petite minute plus tard, le Magicien revint en effet avec un pot d'orchidées. Sakura le réprimanda gentiment d'avoir encore fait des folies et il esquiva en blaguant et en riant, comme à son habitude. Enfin, c'était vite dit car depuis qu'elle était a l'hôpital, elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé chez l'adulte. Ses sourires et ses éclats de rires sonnaient moins gais qu'avants, ses blagues se faisaient plus rares et son visage, plus fermé. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne semblait l'avoir remarqué mais cela ne l'étonnait pas car elle avait toujours été plus douée que les autres pour ressentir ce genre de chose. Elle s'inquiétait d'ailleurs beaucoup pour son ami et décida qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle au plus vite. Tout de suite par exemple. Le moment semblait bien choisit puisque venant de se réveiller elle ne risquait pas de se rendormir tout de suite et donc d'interrompre leur conversation.

-Hum, se racla t-elle la gorge pour attirer l'attention des occupants de la pièce. Euh, Tomoyo-chan, Shaolan-kun, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de nous laisser seul avec Fye-san ?

Le châtain grimaça et voulu répondre quelque chose mais la jeune brune le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la pièce avant qu'il en ait eu le temps.

-Oui, tu avais quelque chose à me dire, Sakura-chan ? lui demanda le blond, tout sourire.

-Je... je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien.

Une profonde surprise passa au fond des yeux de son vis a vis qui se figea. Il la fixa sans parler pendant quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

-Tu es vraiment une personne exceptionnelle Sakura. Même alors que tu es hospitalisée pour une blessure grave, tu trouve le moyen de t'inquiéter pour les autres.

-Ça, ce n'est pas une réponse, lui fit elle remarquer avec douceur.

Il rit à sa remarque mais, pour une fois, il n'esquiva pas.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Vraiment ? Vous n'en avez pourtant pas l'air.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? l'interrogea t-il en souriant.

-Et bien, commença t-elle, ce sont vos yeux qui vous trahissent, ils sont ternes et triste ces derniers temps.

Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira.

-Ce sont toujours mes yeux... marmonna t-il pour lui même.

-Je... enfin ça ne me regarde peut être pas mais... Tomoyo m'a dit que vous étiez en froid avec Kurogane-san et, comme je sais que vous l'appréciez beaucoup, je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas triste a cause de ça.

-Tu as raison, je l'aime beaucoup.

-Et, c'est parce que vous vous êtes disputes que vous êtes triste ? Voulu savoir la rousse.

Le visage du blond se ferma et elle cru qu'il allait se taire mais il lui répondit.

-On ne c'est pas disputé en fait. C'est moi qui l'évite parce que je ne veux pas lui parler.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-J'ai... j'ai fait une bêtise.

-Et vous avez peur qu'il vous en veuille pour ça ?

-Non, la détrompa t-il, ce n'est pas le problème. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça...

L'adolescente glissa sa main dans celle du Magicien et la serra doucement.

-Je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état, peut être que vous devriez tout de même essayer de discuter tout les deux... Ce n'est pas bon de toujours tout garder pour soi !

-Merci Sakura. Tu es tellement gentille !

-Vous aussi vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil, même si vous ne voulez pas le voir.

Le jeune homme se contenta de rire en récupérant lentement sa main. Il alla ensuite ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer les deux jeunes gens qui attendaient a l'extérieur, lui signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close pour aujourd'hui. Il s'excusa ensuite auprès de tout le monde et parti.

OOooo000oooOO

Assis depuis maintenant 20 minutes devant son assiette à laquelle il n'avait pas touché, Fye soupira et repoussa la nourriture loin de lui.

En quelques semaines, la vie qu'il avait mis 5 ans à se construire était partie en fumée. Il s'était promis de ne plus remettre les pieds dans le quartier Est et maintenant il y passait toutes ses journées. Il avait tout fait pour que plus personne ne souffre par sa faute et Sakura se retrouvait a l'hôpital. Il avait décidé de faire une croix définitive sur l'amour et venait de tomber sous le charme de Kurogane. Tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie n'avait été qu'un vaste échec et il se retrouvait au même point qu'avant de quitter Seles, à cela près qu'Ashura n'était plus de son côté. Il lui semblait que toute sa vie était en train de foutre le camps. Tout ce qu'il croyait avoir bâtit s'était envolé, et il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il devait avouer que, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, il était vraiment perdu. Comme toujours dans ces cas là, il décida d'aller voir la seule personne qui avait jamais réussit à le rassurer vraiment.

Il se leva et saisit son assiette pour aller la vider de son contenu mais se ravisa car gaspiller toute cette nourriture lui faisait mal au cœur. Il se rassit donc et s'obligea à manger au moins la moitié de son repas. Quand ce fut fait, il ramena le plat à la cuisine pour le laver et tomba sur Kimihiro en train de faire la vaisselle. Le jeune cuisinier le salua en souriant et le blond lui proposa de l'aider, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout les couverts étaient propres et Watanuki le remercia chaleureusement.

-Ha ha ! Mais ce n'est rien voyons ! J'aurais vraiment été méchant de te laisser en plan devant toute cette vaisselle.

-Ben moi j'en connais un que ça dérange pas du tout ! Grommela l'adolescent.

-Tu parles de Shizuka ?

-Ouai ! Cet espèce d'ingrat m'a même pas proposé d'aide ! Grrr, ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-la !

Le Magicien ne put retenir un sourire. La relation conflictuelle qu'entretenait les deux jeunes hommes l'avait toujours fait beaucoup rire. Le jeune homme aux lunettes s'énervait continuellement contre Domeki qui prenait tout ça d'un air blasé, ce qui agaçait encore plus son "ami".

-Tu retourne voir Sakura-chan cet après-midi ? lui demanda le brun. Tu la salueras de ma part s'il te plaît ?

-Je l'aurais fait avec plaisir mais je n'y retourne pas aujourd'hui en fait, lui avoua t-il.

-Bah c'est pas grave, de toute façon je compte aller la voir demain !

-Au fait, tu ne connaîtrais pas un bon fleuriste dans le coin, parce que moi à part celui de l'hôpital...

Son interlocuteur paru un peu surpris par cette soudaine demande puis sembla comprendre quelque chose et lui répondit avec un petit sourire entendu :

-Si, y en a un pas mal en banlieue sud, ton rencart à de la chance !

-Oh... non ce n'est pas... enfin, je vais au cimetière.

Le sourire de Kimihiro se désintégra immédiatement et il s'excusa platement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, ma remarque était déplacée, je...

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas deviner !

-Pardon quand même... C'est... quelqu'un de ta famille ? le questionna t-il timidement.

-Oui.

-Ah...

Les deux hommes restèrent face à face sans parler pendant de longues secondes. Le plus jeune repris le premier.

-Hum, et pour le fleuriste je vais t'écrire l'adresse sur un papier. Par contre, je te préviens il est pas super simple à trouver. Enfin avec mes indications tu devrais quand même y arriver. J'espère... Mais, si tu trouve vraiment pas, t'auras qu'à m'appeler ! Tu as bien mon numéro, non ?

-Je crois oui. Attends je vérifie, déclara Fye en sortant son portable.

Il se mis à appuyer sur l'écran et fit défiler sa liste de contact pour y chercher le nom de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se tortillait sur place et fini par lui demander :

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, tu vas à quel cimetière ? Parce que si c'est loin de la banlieue sud, peut être que je devrais t'indiquer un fleuriste plus près.

-C'est celui des Glycines.

-Vraiment ? Mes parents aussi sont enterrés là-bas. En plus il est pas loin du fleuriste auquel je pensais !

-Tes parents sont... ? C'est triste !

-C'est vrai, mais c'est pas comme si on y pouvait grand chose... Bref, je vais t'indiquer l'adresse ! Tu as un stylo ? Voulu savoir Watanuki en fouillant vainement ses poches.

Le blond se mit à faire de même mais ne trouva rien lui non plus. Il proposa alors :

-Peut être que... tu pourrais venir avec moi pour me montrer ?

-Oui, ça serait sûrement plus simple, acquiesça le brun. Et puis j'en profiterais pour aller voir mes parents ça fait un petit moment que je n'y suis pas allé.

Le jeune homme retira son tablier et alla prévenir qu'il prenait une pause. Les deux jeunes gens partirent ensuite pour la banlieue sud où ils achetèrent chacun des fleurs pour les personnes qu'ils allaient visiter.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du cimetière, le Magicien commença à se sentir mal et plusieurs images de lui et Ashura en train de se disputer lui revinrent en mémoire. Il baissa les yeux et se concentra sur les fleurs qu'il avait dans les bras pour ne pas y penser. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils se séparèrent car les tombes qu'ils allaient voir était dans des directions opposées. Après avoir traversé quelques allées, Fye se retrouva devant la stèle qu'il cherchait. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'identité de la personne qui y était enterrée, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montèrent. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et renifla mais s'autorisa à laisser couler les larmes. Le cimetière était un des rares lieux où il se laissait aller à pleurer car il considérait que l'endroit s'y prêtait particulièrement bien. Même si il détestait sangloter comme il le faisait à présent, il savait que cela pouvait s'avérer un véritable soulagement et il continua à pleurer ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Quand il estima que c'était suffisant, il s'essuya les yeux et s'accroupit pour disposer ses fleurs sur la tombe face à lui. Il fit bien attention à les disposer de façon à ce que le vent ne puisse pas les faire tomber puis arrosa celles déjà présentes. Une fois ce travail terminé il resta agenouillé devant la pierre tombale et effleura du bout des doigts le nom grave dessus. Yui Flowright.

Ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, le blond se mit à parler :

-Salut Yui. Je suis désolé, ça fait un petit moment que j'étais pas passé te voir. Je sais que c'est pas une bonne excuse mais en fait j'ai pas mal de problèmes ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mon compte mais je me suis à nouveau retrouvé embarqué dans une histoire de gang. Enfin si, je sais, en fait tout ça a commencé à cause de mon imbécile de rédac' chef qui a absolument voulu que je fasse un reportage sur le Quartier Est ! Franchement tu me vois, moi, faire un reportage sur cet endroit ? Non, bien sur que non. Alors comme tu l'imagine bien, ça a vite dégénère. Tiens en parlant de ça, j'ai revu Ashura pour la première fois en 5 ans. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ça m'ait fait du bien, au contraire.

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit et il soupira tristement avant de reprendre :

-Mon pauvre, tu dois vraiment en avoir marre de m'entendre me plaindre tout le temps ! Il faut quand même que je te dise que j'ai réussit le tour de force de retomber amoureux. Il s'appelle Kurogane, il est chez les Papillons Pourpres et franchement je crois que pour une fois tu approuverais mon choix. Lui ce n'est ni un gros machos, ni une brute sans cervelle comme les types d'avant. Il fait tout le temps le gars bourru pour paraître effrayant mais en vrai il est adorable. En plus il est tellement beau et puis, il a tout de suite vu que mes sourires n'étaient qu'un masque et... Oulà va falloir que je me calme ! Je suis pas bien certain que tu préfère ça à ce que je me plaigne ! Vraiment désolé, je me suis un peu laisse emporter, enfin ça doit pas trop t'étonner venant de moi. D'ailleurs je suis peut être dingue de lui mais de doute façon il est hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que se soit entre nous. Tu imagines si Ashura l'apprenait ? Moi je ne préfère pas. Et puis je me connais, lâche comme je suis je trouverais bien un moyen de tout détruire alors je préfère ne pas prendre le risque, hein ! Finalement je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à me marier avec Chi-i.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux puis retrouva brusquement son sérieux.

-On dirait bien que j'ai encore parlé tout le temps. Mon pauvre vieux, t'a pas de chance d'avoir un frère comme moi ! s'exclama t-il alors que sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge. Purée, t'as même pas idée d'à quel point tu me manques ! Si tu savais comme je me déteste de t'avoir appelé à ce moment là ! Je peux vraiment jamais me la fermer quand il faut ! Enfin, tout ça c'est mes regrets alors je vais pas t'embêter avec. En tout cas j'ai été content qu'on discute un peu tout les deux même si je crois bien que j'ai monopolisé la parole. Je...

Il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas dans le gravier derrière lui. Se retournant il tomba nez à nez avec Kimihiro. Ce dernier lui souris tristement.

-Alors tu as été voir tes parents ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui... se contenta t-il de répondre.

Le Magicien sembla alors se rendre compte qu'il était toujours à genoux par terre et il se releva brusquement en époussetant son pantalon. Le regard de l'adolescent glissa jusqu'au nom sur la stèle. Voyant son jeune ami interrogatif, il répondit à sa question muette :

-C'est mon frère jumeau, Yui.

-Votre... ? Oh c'est vraiment...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase mais tout deux avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Après quelque minutes passées à regarder la tombe en silence, Watanuki proposa gentiment qu'ils rentrent au QG et le remercia d'avoir accepté qu'il l'accompagne. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, Fye voulu savoir si il préférait prendre le bus ou le tramway pour rentrer. Comme le cuisinier lui dit qu'il s'en fichait, ils décidèrent de prendre le bus car l'arrêt était plus près. Alors qu'il commençaient a s'éloigner des grilles du cimetière, une voix retentit derrière eux.

-A cette heure-ci, le centre ville est très embouteillé, vous allez mettre des heures à rentrer en bus ! Je vous raccompagne ?

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, oui je sais, j'avais dis que le referais plus mais... j'ai craqué ! (Et puis moi j'aime bien les fins de chapitre comme ça, je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi pas vous ! *sbafff*)<strong>

**Dites moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé (que ce soit en bien ou en mal).**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Oeil pour oeil

**Hey salut à tous ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? *Ok ça va j'ai compris mes annonces ne servent à rien !***

**Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire sur ce chapitre à part qu'il me semble que c'est le deuxième plus long de l'histoire et que mes pauvres Fye et Kuro ne sont pas hyper présent (sauf au début).**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Chasse la Baleine :**** Quoi ? T'en est fière ?! Sadique va ! Mais oui c'est aussi graca à toi que j'ai choisit le prénom du vilain oncle qui martyrise nos jumeaux préférés ! (Euh... t'es sûre de devoir en être fière ? :p ) Sinon en parlant de fins pourries, je suis désolés mais je crois celle de ce chapire en est aussi une ! ^^' (Ha ha ! Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime surtout ! ;) 3 )**

**Rinne-chan : Alors là je ne peut que te dire un ENORME merci pour ce superbe compliment ! Ca me fait hyper plaisir que tu penses ça ! (Je suis en train de sourire toute seule devant mon ordi alors c'est pour te dire !)**

**Mokona-au-chocopyuh :**** C'est vrai, tu as trouvé son monologue super émouvant ? C'est ce que j'avais essayé de faire mais j'avais un peu peur qu'il passe plus pour un fou qu'autre chose alors tu me rassure là ! Et puis Fye n'est pas un couillon, Fye est énorme couillon !**

* * *

><p>-A cette heure-ci, le centre ville est très embouteillé, vous allez mettre des heures à rentrer en bus ! Je vous raccompagne ?<p>

Kimihiro se retourna brusquement vers celui qui venait de parler tandis que Fye se figeait, horrifié. Encore lui ? Il ne pouvait laisser un peu tomber pour une fois ? Ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment là ! En voyant l'homme qui les avait interpellé, l'adolescent fronça les sourcils :

-Euh c'est très gentil de proposer mais, vous êtes qui au juste ? Nan parce que faut pas croire qu'on va monter comme ça dans la voiture d'un illustre inconnu !

L'intéressé parut éberlué puis éclata de rire. Le blond se tourna vers son ami et lui glissa a l'oreille :

-Il s'agit d'Ashura, le chef de Seles.

-QUOI ?! S'écria le cuisinier avec sa discrétion habituelle. Je... ? Non, dis moi que c'est une blague ?!

-J'aimerais bien moi aussi mais malheureusement, non.

En entendant ça, l'homme aux cheveux long prit un air fâché et gronda son ancien amant :

-Voyons Fye, ce n'est pas très gentil de m'accueillir ainsi ! Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour tu ne crois pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Comment tu as su que j'étais la ?

-Et bien, et bien, quelle agressivité ! Si tu veux tout savoir, ça fait un petit moment que j'essaye de pouvoir te parler mais tu ne sors d'habitude que pour aller à l'hôpital et là-bas ce n'est pas très discret. Alors, quand on m'a dit que tu étais au cimetière...

-Suuuuper ! grogna le Magicien.

-Ne soit pas désagréable tu veux bien ?

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune détourna la tête et recula un peu.

-Bon, pourquoi tu tenais tant à me voir ?

-Tout d'abord je voulais te dire que ce n'est pas beau de mentir !

Exaspéré, le blond leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, arrêter de me parler tout le temps comme à un gamin ?!

-Désolé, c'est que j'avais pris l'habitude de l'adolescent effarouché que tu étais à l'époque ! Le provoqua t-il exprès. Et pour en revenir à ce que je disais tout à l'heure, tu t'es bien payé ma tête quand tu m'as dis que tu n'étais pas avec les Papillons Pourpres ! Non seulement tu habites maintenant leur QG mais en plus tu te bas pour eux contre les True Blood ! Tu pensais vraiment que je ne serais pas au courant ?

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi tout ça te concerne ! Aux dernières nouvelles, je fais encore ce que je veux, non ?

Watanuki écoutait les deux hommes se disputer sans bouger. Même si il savait à peu près se battre, sa spécialité chez les Papillons Pourpres était plutôt la cuisine et on ne le laissait jamais prendre part aux affrontements. C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait affaire à un ennemi aussi puissant mais il n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre que le mieux à faire était soit de fuir, soit d'appeler de l'aide. La première option semblant très compromise, il choisit la deuxième. Puisque leur ennemi était trop occupé à discuter pour se soucier de lui, il en profita pour se tourner discrètement sur le côté et sortir son portable de sa poche. Il tapa alors rapidement un message :

"A Yuko :

Problème au cimetière des Glycines avec Ashura. Fye est avec moi.

Besoin d'aide vite stp ! "

Une fois son sms envoyé, il rangea l'appareil dans sa poche et se reconcentra sur ce que faisait les autres. Pendant la petite minutes ou il avait cessé de les regarder, la situation avait évoluée et il retrouva son ami presque dans les bras du chef de Seles, un poignet bloqué par celui-ci. Le blond n'avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout et il détournait la tête pour ne pas se retrouver face au visage de son ancien amant. Il regrettait amèrement que Toya ait refusé qu'on lui rende son arme tout de suite et ait imposé encore un mois d'essais car à ce moment précis il en aurait bien eut besoin. L'homme au cheveux long reprit :

-Bien, maintenant que tu semble plus disposé à m'écouter, on va pouvoir parler sérieusement.

- ...

-Tout d'abord je tiens à ce que tu sache que je n'apprécie pas du tout le fait que tu ait fait ton come back dans le Milieu ailleurs que dans mon clan ! La deuxième chose qui me chiffonne, c'est que j'ai appris que tu avais protégé des True Blood les petites sœurs des dirigeants des Blues Sand et des Papillons Pourpres.

-Et... ?

-Et si tu ne l'avait pas fait, on aurait pu avoir une ouverture pour faire tomber les chefs de deux clans puissants !

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! ironisa le Magicien.

-A ta place je ne le prendrais pas comme ça ! Je te signale que notre deal était que tu ne fasse rien qui dérange mon clan et il me semble que tu ne l'a pas respecté en faisant ça !

Fye grimaça. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était venu ? Parce que selon lui il n'avait pas respecté leur accord ? Il allait tout de même falloir qu'il finisse par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler tout ses faits et gestes et qu'il était libre d'agir comme bon lui semblait.

-Tu m'excusera mais à ce moment là je ne me suis pas vraiment demandé si le fait que je les protège allait empercher ton clan de monter en puissance !

-Alors la prochaine penses y tu veux bien ? rétorqua Ashura d'un ton sans appel.

-Tss...

-Mais finalement, je me demande si le plus simple pour éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise ne serait pas que tu revienne à Seles, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

En entendant sa proposition, le blond eut un mouvement de recul et tenta de se dégager d'un coup sec. Cela fit sourire l'autre qui resserra sa prise et s'approcha jusqu'à que leur deux torses se touchent. La tête toujours tournée pour ne pas lui faire face, le plus jeune croisa le regard de Kimihiro qui semblait ne plus bien comprendre ce qui se passait. Il savait que l'adolescent était son ami mais il n'avait aucune envie de paraître suspect à ses yeux et il décida donc de renvoyer bouler son interlocuteur plus violemment que ce qu'il aurait fait normalement.

-C'est hors de question, et tu le sais très bien ! Maintenant lâches moi !

-Réfléchis y quand même, lui conseilla son ancien amant qui rapprocha son visage.

Il prit un air courroucé et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Étonnamment, l'autre se laissa faire et recula à une distance respectable. Le Magicien ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un alors qu'il reculait lui aussi. Se retournant il tomba nez à nez avec Kurogane et se figea de surprise. Il se regardèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver leurs esprits. Fye s'écarta vivement et alla se placer près du petit groupe de Papillons Pourpres qui venait d'arriver. Il était composé de Yuko, Amaterasu et d'une quinzaines d'autres personnes. Le clan semblait avoir sorti la grosse artillerie et il commença alors à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là et comment ils avaient su ou ils étaient. Question qu'il posa d'ailleurs discrètement à Shogo qui était non loin de lui. Ce dernier lui expliqua que Yuko avait été avertie par Kimihiro par sms. Sur ce coup il du reconnaître que l'adolescent avait été plus malin que lui et il lui sourit pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance. Il venait de lui éviter une discussion pénible avec le Selesien.

Depuis que les Papillons Pourpres étaient arrivés, Ashura s'était bien gardé d'ouvrir la bouche mais il avait observé tout ce qui s'était passé et il jetait maintenant des regards meurtrier au ninja. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui rendit la pareille. Ce fut le plus âgé qui parla le premier.

-Alors finalement tu l'as touché malgré mes avertissements !

-Tss, non seulement c'est faux mais en plus je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça pourrait te concerner ! répliqua le brun.

Bon ok ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre le chef de Seles et donc tout son clan à dos. Il était fort certes, mais peut être pas à ce point là quand même !

-Ne me mens pas ! s'énerva l'homme aux cheveux longs en élevant brusquement la voix. Il suffit de voir le regard que Fye t'a jeté pour comprendre, je le connais tu sais !

-Et bah pas aussi bien que tu ne le pense apparemment !

Le blond se mordilla les lèvres. Si ça continuait comme ça la situation allait finir par dégénérer. Pourquoi Yuko et Amaterasu n'intervenaient pas ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux femmes qui semblaient passionnées par l'échange mais n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir intervenir. Lui-même hésitait a le faire car il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui empirerait les choses et il s'abstint donc. Il se contenta de lancer un regard qui lui hurlait de se taire à Kurogane. Celui-ci continuait de se faire cuisiner par son adversaire qui comptait bien lui faire avouer ses tords afin d'avoir une bonne raison de l'attaquer. Le ninja tomba malheureusement dans son petit jeu et, énervé par l'entêtement de l'autre, fini par lui crier :

-On s'est embrassé UNE putain de fois et on avait bu tout les deux ok ?! Alors maintenant arrête un peu de nous la jouer l'ex jaloux !

Le Magicien ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un : " Non, Kuro bordel !" et l'interpellé compris alors que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. Un sourire tout sauf rassurant apparut sur les lèvres d'Ashura qui trouva bien plus drôle de lâcher une petite bombe plutôt que de se mettre en colère :

-Ton excuse ne tient pas la route mon pauvre. Tu ne sais pas que Fye n'est quasiment jamais saoul ? Je crois qu'il tient même l'alcool mieux que moi !

Le visage du brun se décomposa et il articula un "Quoi ?" muet tout en se tournant vers son ami. Ce dernier détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard et pesta intérieurement contre son ancien amant. Il était vraiment obligé de lui apprendre ça ?

-Tu... ?! Merde ! Jura le ninja.

-Bon, intervint soudainement Yuko, je suis désolé de casser votre petite séance émotion mais j'imagine qu'Ashura n'a pas tout son temps à perdre alors peut être pourrions nous régler notre différent tout de suite ?

-Quel différent ? Demanda l'intéressé tout sourire. Ai-je fait quoi que ce soit qui vous ait offensé ou qui ait été préjudiciable à votre clan ?

-A part tenter de t'en prendre physiquement et moralement à un de mes hommes ?

-Parce que Fye est un de tes hommes maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça ! s'étonna le chef de Seles en abandonnant son vouvoiement.

La dirigeante des Papillons Pourpres pencha la tête comme pour lui dire : "Et oui fallait un peu te bouger mon vieux !" mais elle se contenta d'un :

-Faut croire oui.

-Bon, je vois bien que cette discutions deviens stérile alors je vais vous laisser, les prévint l'homme au cheveux long. Mais d'abord...

Avec une rapidité surprenante, il se déplaça jusqu'à côté du blond, le saisit par l'épaule et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage il lui murmura quelque chose puis parti comme si de rien était. Le Magicien avait pâli violemment et il lui fallut plusieurs longues respirations avant de retrouver son état normal. Le ninja fit mine de poursuivre leur ennemi mais Amaterasu lui fit non de la tête et il dut renoncer à son projet. Encore bien énervé il donna un bon coup de poing dans le mur puis il déclara tout net à Fye :

-Toi, il faut qu'on parle !

-Je...

-Et j'espère que tu as une explication plus convaincante que tes mensonges habituels !

-Ce n'est... On est vraiment obligés de faire ça devant tout le monde ? Demanda le blond qui désigna d'un geste la foule autour d'eux qui semblait pendue à leurs lèvres.

-Si ça me permet de te parler sans que tu t'enfuis, oui ! Répliqua t-il avec colère. J'en ai marre que tu te barre à chaque fois que je t'approche et que tu m'ignore à longueur de temps ! Tu commence vraiment à me faire chier, je suis pas ton jouet putain !

Le brun donna un autre coup de poing dans le mur et un peu de crépis tomba. Le Magicien blêmit une nouvelle fois et ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais se ravisa soudain, se demandant si finalement il ne valait pas mieux pour son ami que ça se termine ainsi. Oui, c'était sûrement la seule solution qu'il lui restait puisqu'un retour à la normale semblait maintenant impossible ! Connaissant Ashura, c'était sûrement cette explosion de leur semblant de relation qu'il avait cherché à provoquer en révélant cette information au ninja.

Autour d'eux plus personne ne pipait mot et un silence pesant s'installa, seulement rompu par la respiration encore bruyante de Kurogane qui peinait à se calmer. Kimihiro se tordait les mains ne sachant plus où se mettre tandis que Yuko et Amaterasu lançaient des regards interrogatifs aux deux hommes sans pour autant parler. Finalement Fye frappa soudainement dans ses mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde et s'écria joyeusement :

-Bon alors qu'est qu'on fait les gars ? On va peut être pas rester planté là toute la journée, si ?

-Hum ouai, acquiesça Shogo, bien content de mettre fin à cette situation tendue. Il a raison, rentrons. En plus y a plus personne à combattre alors...

La dirigeante donna son accord d'un hochement de tête et tous repartirent vers le QG. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'enfoncer dans le Quartier Est, un portable sonna. Ils se regardèrent les un les autres pour savoir à qui il appartenait et il s'avéra que c'était celui de Sorata. En voyant ''Numéro masqué'' s'afficher sur son écran il grimaça car il détestait ne pas connaître l'identité de son correspondant mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de décrocher et de mettre le haut parleur, juste au cas ou :

_- Bip -_

-Allô ? Qui est-ce ?

_-Peut importe ! Ce qui vous intéresse c'est l'information que je vais vous donner !_

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous me donneriez des informations ?

_-Oh, disons que comme je n'en ait pas moi même l'utilité, j'en fait profiter ceux qui l'ont !_

- ...

_-En tout cas, je suis certain que vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'en ce moment même, les True Blood sont séparés et que le plus dangereux des frères se trouve seul à leur QG !_

-Puis-je savoir en quoi ça m'est utile de savoir ça ?

_- Tût tût tût tût... -_

L'homme se tourna vers Yuko et lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il formula sa question à haute voix :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va voir ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle se tourna vers Amaterasu qui parla à sa place.

-C'est hors de question ! Surtout après les pertes qu'ils nous ont causées l'autre jour ! On ne sait même pas d'où viens l'information, et c'est très probablement un moyen de nous attirer dans un traquenard ! En plus, vu le petit effectif que nous sommes, nous n'avons aucune chance contre Kamui, ce gosse est bien trop doué.

-Mais, intervint-il, au départ nous étions bien venu pour nous battre contre Ashura, le chef de Seles, non ? Leurs niveaux ne sont pas si différent que ça, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

-Et si le type au téléphone a menti et qu'il sont tout les deux ? Ou pire, si ils ont passé une alliance avec un autre gang pour nous attirer dans un piège et nous faire le plus de dégâts possibles ?! C'est non, point final !

Sorata prit un air renfrogné et se tourna vers l'autre dirigeante. Il avait fait semblant que l'information ne l'intéressait pas avec son correspondant mais en vérité, il mourrait d'envie de prendre sa revanche sur le jeune homme qui s'était si facilement joué de lui la fois précédente et il lui en voulait également pour les avoir attaqué sans la moindre raison valable.

-Yuko-san ? Tenta t-il de la rallier à sa cause.

-Amaterasu n'a pas tord, cela m'a tout l'air d'un piège et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de voir nos forces s'affaiblir à nouveau ! Prit elle parti.

L'homme soupira et jura entre ses dents.

-Mais, reprit elle, c'est aussi une occasion en or de pouvoir nous en prendre aux True Blood qui ont été intouchables jusqu'à présent. Si Kamui est bel et bien seul dans leur QG, nous devrions pouvoir nous attaquer à lui avec le groupe que j'avais créé pour aller combattre Ashura !

Son bras droit ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-On va donc envoyer un éclaireur là-bas pour vérifier la source et si ce n'était pas un mensonge, on pourras passer à l'action. Cela nous permettra d'ailleurs de riposter à leur attaque de l'autre jour afin qu'ils ne croient pas pouvoir s'en prendre à nous impunément !

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard leur groupe se retrouva juste à côté du QG des True Blood après avoir fait les vérifications nécessaires. Amaterasu continuait à dire que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'elle trouvait toute cette histoire plus que louche tandis que Sorata exultait de pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Kurogane quant à lui, avait fini par retrouver son calme et jetait sans arrêts des regards vers le blond qui l'ignorait royalement et s'était lancé dans une conversation animée sur la ratatouille avec Kimihiro.

Après avoir défini un plan d'attaque, (un tiers du groupe par devant, un tiers du groupe par derrière et le dernier tiers à l'extérieur en renfort si besoin) ils décidèrent d'entrer. Le ninja et le Fye étant tout deux de très bon combattants, ils avaient été placés dans le groupe qui entrerait par l'arrière du bâtiment. Yuko, qui commandait leur partie, en profita pour rendre son arme au Magicien mais il la refusa poliment en souriant. D'après lui la dernière fois ça n'avait pas été très utile et il préférait ne pas s'encombrer les mains de choses inutiles. Il se contenta donc de prendre pour arme un tuyau métallique sous le regard interloqué des autres qui ne comprenaient pas à quoi il jouait.

Entendant la porte avant se mettre à grincer, signe qu'on l'ouvrait, le groupe à l'arrière entra à son tour. Tous déboulèrent à l'intérieur en courant, l'arme à la main et prêt à se battre mais ils trouvèrent le hangar qui faisait office de QG aux True Blood vide.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi y a personne ?! S'énerva Sorata, frustré de voir qu'on leur avait finalement bel et bien menti.

Les Papillons Pourpres, se regardèrent entre eux, échangeant des regards déçus, méfiants, ou soulagés. Amaterasu s'autorisa même à lâcher le traditionnel : ''Et voilà, je vous avais prévenus !'' avant d'être contredite par la fermeture violente de la première porte, puis de la deuxième. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir et quelqu'un demanda alors :

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

-A ton avis ? Rétorqua Shogo, qui ne trouvait le moment très opportun pour faire de l'humour.

-Et bien, puisque vous le demandez, je vous trouve bien présomptueux de venir nous attaquer sur notre propre territoire après la raclée qu'on vous a collée l'autre jour ! Répliqua Kamui dont on pouvait aisément deviner le sourire malgré l'obscurité.

Le blond entendis un grognement mécontent non loin de lui et identifia son propriétaire comme Kurogane. Il s'éloigna donc de ce dernier car il savait parfaitement que leur combat de la dernière fois avait attisé la curiosité de leur jeune adversaire et qu'il risquait donc d'être une de ses premières cibles. Autant mettre en danger le moins de monde possible, ce serais déjà ça de pris ! En parlant de danger, il avait bien peur que la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce le soit. Plongés dans l'obscurité et enfermés avec un pro des armes blanches et des combats à 1 contre 10, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de certain. Bien entendu, il ne se comptait absolument pas dans ce lot là ! En temps que Magicien il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était battu dans le noir ou la semi-obscurité et ce n'était donc pas un problème pour lui.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'un grand cri de douleur leur perça les tympan. Le type hurla plusieurs secondes avant d'émettre un gargouillis peu engageant et de s'écrouler dans un bruit mat. Une grande confusions et un bruit d'arme s'entrechoquant s'en suivit :

« -Bordel ou il est ?! -Mec tu m'entends ? -Mais t'es con ou quoi il est mort ! -C'était quoi ce cri ? -Yaaaaah ! Prends ça enfoiré ! -Aïe putain tu m'as frappé espèce de con ! -Ramène toi gamin, je vais te remettre à ta place ! -Outch, pousse toi tu m'écrase ! -Oui ben désolé mais je vois rien ! -Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici à la fin ? -J'étais sûr qu'on aurait pas dût y aller ! -Mauviette va ! -Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir ? -Mais calmez vous tout les deux, c'est Kamui notre ennemi, andouilles ! -Attention c'est mon pied ça ! -Mais que quelqu'un allume cette putain de lumière ! -Ben vas y fait le si t'es si malin ! -Aïe tu viens de me foutre ton coude dans l'œil empoté ! -Ouah c'était quoi ce courant d'air ?! -AAAARRRRRGH ! »

Fye grimaça, il connaissait bien cette technique pour l'avoir lui-même utilisée plusieurs fois et il savait qu'elle pouvait avoir des effets dévastateurs. Le principe était de créer la confusion dans le groupe afin de le désorganiser complètement. Une fois que la zizanie s'était bien installée, il n'y avait plus qu'à cueillir les ennemis un par un sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir ou riposter.

Par chance, Yuko et Amaterasu semblaient elle aussi connaître cette méthode d'attaque et elles s'employèrent à remettre de l'ordre dans les troupes :

-Calmez vous bandes de crétin ! Hurla la bras droit. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il cherche à semer la panique ? Arrêtez de vous agiter et concentrez vous plutôt pour ne pas vous faire tuer !

-Et que quelqu'un fasse de la lumière ! Ordonna l'autre femme.

Shogo déclara qu'il s'en chargeait mais il n'en eut pas le temps car une des portes s'ouvrit soudain, laissant ainsi entrer un flot de lumière. Le ninja, qui cherchait la sortie depuis un bon moment déjà avait enfin réussit à l'atteindre et il trancha une des portes en deux, empêchant définitivement leur hôte de les plonger à nouveau dans le noir.

-Bien joué ! Les félicita celui-ci. Vous êtes les premiers à réussir à rouvrir la porte, c'est impressionnant ! J'avoue que je vous avait peut être un peu sous-estimé.

La visibilité étant redevenue acceptable, tout les Papillons Pourpres se regroupèrent correctement au centre de la pièce et se mirent en position de combat, prêt cette fois-ci à lutter correctement contre leur ennemi. Ce dernier était nonchalamment assit sur une poutre, un sabre dans chaque main. Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide d'avant en arrière et il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Un sourire provocateur sur le visage, il se permit même de faire coucou de la main à ses adversaires. Ils n'apprécièrent pas vraiment et ceux qui possédaient des armes à feu répliquèrent en lui tirant dessus.

Fye ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'inutilité de leur geste. En effet, Kamui esquiva sans problèmes les balles et s'autorisa un rire espiègle avant de se cacher entre deux poutres. La première réaction du blond fut de croire qu'il voulait se protéger des tirs sans avoir à bouger mais il compris qu'il se trompait quand les balles se mirent à ricocher et qu'Amaterasu hurla ''Tous à terre !'' en se jetant au sol. Tout le monde s'exécuta et ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant que les balles cessent de rebondir. Par chance personne ne fut blessé mais le Magicien comprenait maintenant pourquoi les True Blood avaient choisit ce hangar insalubre pour QG. Cet endroit leur permettait de rendre toute utilisation des armes à feu impossible, ce qui était un énorme avantage pour eux étant donné qu'ils étaient des spécialistes de l'arme blanche et donc du combat rapproché.

Se remettant prudemment debout, Yuko ordonna :

-Que tout ceux qui ont des armes à feu sortent immédiatement d'ici ou changent d'arme !

-Qu'on sorte ?! Mais on est plus de la moitié à avoir des armes à feu ! Protesta Shogo. C'est bien trop dangereux !

-C'est peut être mieux que la moitié de mes hommes se fasse décimer sans pouvoir riposter ? Répliqua la dirigeante.

Face à son argument imparable, l'homme soupira et suivit ceux qui étaient déjà en train de sortir.

Pendant ce temps, Kamui s'était mis à marcher le long de la poutre en observant leur petit manège. Il ne protesta pas en voyant les hommes se mettre à sortir car moins il y en avait et plus il serait facile de les vaincre. Il attendit donc que plus personne ne parte avant de demander en souriant :

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ?

-Absolument, répondit Amaterasu.

-Parfait, dans ce cas...

Le jeune homme sauta à terre et prit sa position de combat. Il allait se jeter dans le tas quand Kurogane s'avança tout en lançant à sa chef :

-Tu me laisse m'en occuper s'il te plaît ? Pas la peine de blesser d'autres gens pour lui !

-Comme tu veux. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à t'envoyer du renfort si j'estime que tu en as besoin !

-Hmph, grogna le ninja mécontent qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance pour régler son compte à cet arrogant de gamin.

Ce dernier l'observait d'un air intéressé et ne put retenir un sourire amusé lorsque l'autre l'attaqua violemment sans le moindre préavis. Il se battirent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes mais aucun d'entre eux n'était au maximum de sa puissance, préférant d'abord juger la puissance de son adversaire. Et celle que le plus jeune découvrit chez son ennemi ne sembla pas lui plaire puisqu'il se retira brusquement du combat. Prenant un air contrit il s'excusa auprès du plus âgé :

-Je suis désolé d'abandonner notre petite joute de cette façon mais il s'avère que vous êtes aussi puissant que vous en avez l'air et que je ne peux me permettre de me battre contre vous dès le début. Je vais en premier m'occuper de vos petits camarades et ensuite nous reprendrons là où nous nous étions arrêté, voulez vous ?

La question était bien évidemment rhétorique et, avant que Kurogane ait eu le temps de lui répondre que non, ça ne lui allait pas du tout et que c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait éviter, le True Blood était déjà au centre du groupe des Papillons Pourpres. Très habile au combat où ses adversaires étaient en surnombre, il se débrouillait pour blesser le plus d'hommes possible en un minimum de coups. Sa technique marchait plutôt bien et, poussant un soupir énervé, Amaterasu cria soudain à ses hommes :

-Mais éparpillez vous bande de crétin ! Vous voyez pas que vous lui facilitez la tache en restant groupés ?

Les crétins en question s'exécutèrent et en effet les attaques de Kamui devinrent moins efficaces. Se rendant compte de cela, il prit un air contrarié et décida de changer son mode opératoire. Il se mit alors à attaquer les hommes un à un. Cela lui prendrait plus de temps pour tous les avoir mais c'était la meilleure tactique pour laquelle il pouvait opter vu les circonstances et surtout vu que Yuko et Amaterasu étaient là pour éviter à leurs hommes de faire n'importe quoi.

Sorata bouillait de colère et se jeta sur Kamui dès que celui-ci passa près de lui. Il ne le reconnu pas ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus son ennemis mais comme il l'avait déjà prouvé la fois précédente, le jeune garçon était le plus puissant et il s'en débarrassa sans trop de mal.

Comme il l'espérait, les dirigeantes ordonnèrent aux Papillons Pourpres de ne pas aller aider ceux qui se battait contre le jeune homme. C'était malin puisque cela leur permettait de préserver leur troupe tout en fatiguant un maximum leur ennemis mais il savait qu'il était très endurant et de plus il avait moins de chance de se faire blesser au un contre un que dans une mêlée. Les deux camps étaient donc gagnants même si le nombre de Papillons Pourpres encore debout était de plus en plus réduit.

En voyant que cette fois-ci Fye n'était armé que d'une simple barre de fer, le True Blood tenta plusieurs fois de l'attaquer puisque cela le rendait presque inoffensif mais le blond ne faisait que parer ses coups avant de fuir hors de sa portée. Croyant que c'était signe que l'autre ne se sentait pas de taille face à lui, il se mis à insister de plus en plus mais le Magicien continuait à battre en retraite dès les premiers coups. À tel point que le ninja finit par lui crier :

-Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fout à la fin ? T'essaie de te faire buter ou quoi ? Bas toi sombre idiot !

Cela n'eut pas le moindre effet et son ami ne lui répondit même pas.

-Oh, tu n'as pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui ? S'étonna Kamui d'un air déçu. Bon tant pis, je m'occuperais de toi plus tard.

Et il reporta ses efforts sur les combattants encore capables de se battre. Alors qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une poignée, le jeune homme tomba sur un premier problème. Il s'agissait de Shaolan et Ryu-o qui s'étaient unis pour lui résister. Ne les prenant pas vraiment au sérieux vu leur âge et la facilité avec laquelle il s'était occupé du reste du groupe, la force et la maîtrise dont ils firent montre face à lui le surprirent. À tel point qu'il se fit blesser au bras presque dès le début de l'affrontement. Bouche bée, il regarda sans comprendre le sang qui s'étalait sur sa manche avant de se ressaisir et de se lancer sérieusement dans le combat. Il vint à bout des deux adolescents en seulement quelques minutes mais cela n'empêchait pas que la plaie était douloureuse et l'handicapait dans ses mouvements.

Son second problème fut Soma. Elle intervint dès qu'il gagna contre les deux garçons, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme utilisait les mêmes techniques de combat que Kurogane et était presque aussi forte que lui car ils avaient suivit le même entraînement. Elle lui tint tête un long moment et, vu de l'extérieur, la facilité avec laquelle les adversaires paraient et donnaient des coups à toute vitesse était très impressionnante. Le True Blood réussit finalement à infliger à son ennemie une blessure l'empêchant de continuer à combattre mais il écopa tout de même d'une plaie au flan gauche.

Kamui commençait sérieusement à fatiguer et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Il avait déjà infligé de sérieux dégâts aux Papillons Pourpre et il estima plus sage pour lui de se replier. Le ninja anticipa son mouvement et se plaça devant lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'avais oublié quand même ? Demanda t-il l'air plutôt mécontent.

-Je répondrais bien, ''Mais évidemment que non, quelle drôle d'idée !'', mais je ne crois pas que vous appréciiez alors... ben si, désolé.

Son interlocuteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre et l'attaqua directement. Si le combat Soma/Kamui avait été impressionnant, ce n'était rien par rapport à celui-ci. Les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés et les adversaires enchaînaient des attaques de plus en plus techniques pour essayer de trouver une faille dans la défense de l'autre. Ils virevoltaient l'un autour de l'autre sans la moindre interruption et enchaînaient parades et attaques à une vitesse ahurissante. Tout ce qu'on pouvait saisir du combat était les reflets de lumière sur les katanas et la respiration de plus en plus bruyante des combattants.

Les hommes ayant tout deux à peu près le même niveau, le combat se prolongea et arriva un moment ou ils se retrouvèrent chacun avec la lame de l'autre sur la gorge. Aucun ne voulait céder le premier et ils gardèrent cette position pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Ils cherchaient tous deux une faille dans le regard de l'autre, sans aucun succès. La situation commençant à s'éterniser, Amaterasu intervint en attaquant le True Blood dans le dos, le forçant ainsi à se dégager. Le ninja n'apprécia pas du tout et il jeta un regard courroucé à la femme qui se contenta d'un :

-Quoi ?! On allait pas vous laisser comme ça toute la journée, si ?

Kamui avait profité de ce court répit pour aller se réfugier sur sa poutre et essayait de reprendre sa respiration. La bataille contre Kurogane avait fini de l'épuiser et il comprit que cette fois-ci il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à battre en retraite si il voulait s'en sortir entier. Prenant un air nonchalant et collant un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres, il se dirigea innocemment vers l'extrémité de la poutre sous laquelle se trouvait la porte ouverte. Saluant les Papillons Pourpres d'une révérence ironique, il sauta à l'extérieur d'une pirouette et se mis à courir. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres en sentant le canon d'un pistolet se poser contre son front. Reculant brusquement pour se protéger il tomba nez à nez avec un groupe d'homme à l'aspect peu engageant. Shogo qui en était le leader prit un sourire satisfait avant de demander :

-Alors comme ça tu voulais nous fausser compagnie sans dire nous dire au revoir ?

-Ah c'est vrai, vous êtes ceux qui sont sorti à cause des armes à feu ! Je vous avait complètement oublié ! Reconnu le jeune homme sans pour autant paraître désolé.

-Pas nous ! Rétorqua quelqu'un dans la foule.

Un grognement approbatif s'éleva et une dizaine de pistolets fleurirent soudainement devant le True Blood. Celui-ci décida alors que finalement c'était moins dangereux à l'intérieur et il se glissa à nouveau dans le hangar tandis que le groupe se plaçait à la porte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas aussi facilement. Il arriva bientôt la même chose à l'autre entrée et Kamui se retrouva coincé dans son propre QG. Trois options se présentaient à lui : soit il tentait de forcer le passage sur une des portes et prenait le risque que les autres Papillons Pourpres interviennent, soit il les tuait tous et n'avait donc plus de raison de s'en aller, soit il attendait bien sagement à l'abri que son frère reviennent, ce qui ne devrait plus trop tarder. Les deux premières possibilités semblant très fortement compromises il choisit la dernière et fit mine d'aller une nouvelle fois se réfugier sur sa poutre mais cette dernière était déjà occupée par Kurogane qui lui lançait des regards mauvais.

-Bien finissons en, tu veux bien ?! S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Kamui se retourna et se retint à grand peine de grimacer en voyant qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'Amaterasu qui pointait le jeune garçon de son épée et qui semblait en effet avoir très envie d'en découdre. Et puisqu'elle lui posait la question, non il n'avait pas une folle envie d'aller se battre contre elle ! Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était la combattante la plus puissante des Papillons Pourpres après Yuko et vu le nombre assez important de combats qu'il venait d'enchaîner il n'était plus en état de l'affronter. En pleine possession de ses moyens et avec Subaru à ses côté, cela aurait pu être envisageable, mais dans la situation actuelle, sûrement pas. En même temps ce n'était pas vraiment comme si il avait le choix de toute façon !

Le True Blood se mis en garde et attendit qu'elle attaque en premier pour ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. Son ennemie ne se fit pas prier et commença par un enchaînement de coups rapides et violents. Il les para tant bien que mal et devina qu'il était en très mauvaise posture en comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. En effet, la femme savait très bien qu'elle aurait du mal à le battre sur le plan technique mais comme il était fatigué par ses combats précédents il suffisait de lui asséner des coups violents pour le faire céder. Elle ne s'était pas trompée et Kamui peinait de plus en plus à arrêter ses attaques. Bientôt il sentit avec horreur ses armes lui être arrachées des mains par un coup plus violent que les autres. Ses deux épées valdinguèrent au loin et avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire le moindre geste pour tenter de s'éloigner il sentit une violente douleur lui traverser l'épaule droite. Le katana d'Amaterasu venait de s'y planter avec force. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur et se dégagea vivement avant d'aller se réfugier le plus loin possible de ses ennemis. La main cramponnée à l'épaule pour tenter d'enrayer au mieux l'hémorragie le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur. Pourquoi son frère n'était toujours pas là ? Est-ce qu'avant de venir dans leur QG les Papillons Pourpres étaient tombés sur Subaru et l'avaient abattu ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, il l'aurait ressentit si son jumeau était mort. En tout les cas, il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de là tout seul. Peut être qu'il y avait moyen de négocier, après tout Yuko avait la réputation d'être une femme raisonnable.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand son attention fut attirée par des bruit de luttes vers la porte avant. En effet, les Papillons Pourpres qui s'étaient placés là pour le retenir étaient aux prises avec un groupe d'hommes dont les visages disaient vaguement quelque chose à Kamui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur la question car deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien sortirent de la mêlée. La première lui lança :

-Et bien Kamui-chou, on dirait qu'on arrive au bon moment, pas vrai ?

L'intéressé se raidit à l'utilisation de ce surnom ridicule mais il se retint de répliquer méchamment puisqu'en effet ils arrivaient au bon moment.

-Mouai ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

-Ha ha ! C'est encore un des grands mystère de la vie ! Pas vrai Seishiro ?

Ce dernier se contenta d'un ''Hmm'' peu convaincu car il était plus intéressé par le combat de ses hommes que par la discussion. Son cadet leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant ''C'est ça ignore moi !'' et le True Blood soupira en voyant que même dans les situations sérieuses ils trouvaient le moyen de se disputer.

-Tiens tiens, les Black Brothers ! S'exclama Yuko. Peut-on savoir ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Et bien disons pour faire simple qu'une jeune personne de notre connaissance n'a apprécié que très moyennement le fait que vous attaquiez son frère ! Leur expliqua Fuma, tout sourire.

La jeune personne en question qui était bien évidement Subaru en profita pour faire son apparition. Lui qui avait habituellement un air calme et gentil, semblait hors de lui.

-Qui ? Demanda t-il à son jumeau.

-Pardon ?

-Qui t'a fait ça ?!

Kamui fit une pause et pesa le pour et le contre avant de lui répondre. Il connaissait très bien son frère et savait que dans cet état il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à aller attaquer Amaterasu, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite dans son état normal. Il ne doutait pas de la force de son frère, surtout que celle-ci se trouvait décuplée quand il se mettait en colère mais il avait peur que les autres Papillons Pourpres veuillent défendre leur chef et que la bataille se transforme en mêlée. Il décida donc que pour cette fois il valait mieux essayer de le calmer.

-Subaru je...

-C'est moi ! L'interrompit la quo-dirigeante des Papillons Pourpres en avançant d'un pas. Pourquoi, tu as une réclamation à faire ?

Le visage du nouvel arrivant se contracta de rage et il resserra la main sur la garde de son épée. Dégageant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin il se précipita vers la femme et tenta de lui asséner un coup. Elle arrêta son attaque avec facilité mais le jeune homme en profita pour dégainer sa deuxième lame de l'autre main et lui infligea une balafre sur la joue. Amaterasu poussa un grognement de colère et riposta immédiatement mais leur combat fut stoppé par Yuko qui s'écria à l'attention de sa bras droit :

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Maintenant ça suffit !

Le True Blood se fichait de cet ordre et tenta de continuer à l'attaquer mais quelqu'un l'immobilisa par derrière en lui bloquant les bras. Il se débattit comme un forcené avant de se rendre compte que la personne en question était Seishiro.

-Subaru, calme toi s'il te plaît ! Lui intima ce dernier.

-Mais elle... !

-Tu ne crois pas que le plus important pour l'instant est de s'occuper de ton frère ?

Cette phrase eut l'air de lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide et la colère qui habitait ses yeux l'instant précédent disparut instantanément. Il se dégagea et se précipita vers son jumeau en s'excusant. Pendant que les deux jeunes gens discutaient, l'homme aux lunettes décida de calmer un peu la situation. Il ordonna aux Black Brothers de cesser de se battre et de venir se placer derrière lui avant d'engager la conversation :

-J'imagine que votre présence ici est due à l'agression dont vous avez été victime l'autre jour.

-Tout à fait, répondit la chef de l'autre camps.

-Et, ne croyez vous pas que vous êtes assez vengés comme ça ?

-En toute franchise j'avais au départ l'intention d'aller plus loin mais, je pense que la leçon a été apprise !

Le borgne s'autorisa un sourire en voyant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, puis poursuivit :

-Dans ce cas, peut être pourriez vous...

-Nous en aller ?

-Ouai, c'était l'idée en fait ! Confirma Fuma en s'immisçant dans la discussion.

Yuko parut réfléchir et se tourna vers Amaterasu qui haussa les épaule d'un air contrarié. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et lâcha un soupir en voyant la moitié de ses hommes à terre. D'un geste elle ordonna à ceux qui étaient encore valide de les emmener plus loin. Prenant finalement une décision elle déclara :

-À une seule condition !

-Laquelle ? Questionna le plus âgé des frères.

-Dites moi comment vous avez VRAIMENT apprit que nous étions ici ?

La demande parut surprendre les deux hommes qui se jetèrent un regard interrogatif. Seishiro était hésitant mais Fson cadet haussa les épaule et leur avoua :

-En fait c'est un mec qui nous a appelé pour nous donner l'info !

-Quelqu'un de chez vous ?

-Ah ça non, sûrement pas ! Il a pas voulu nous dire qui il était.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour des Papillons Pourpres d'être étonnés. Amaterasu écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

-Attends, Yuko tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est... ?

-La personne qui a appelé Sorata ? Si.

-Excusez moi de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais... de quoi parlez-vous ? Intervint l'homme aux lunettes.

-Nous avons su que Kamui était seul ici grâce à un appel anonyme !

Depuis l'autre bout du hangar les jumeaux se regardèrent, interloqués. Le blessé expliqua alors d'un air perdu :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment que penser de tout ça mais, quand nous avons attaqués le QG des Papillons Pourpres, nous avons apprit par un appel anonyme que leur forces seraient réduites parce qu'ils étaient parti aider les Blue Sand à repousser une attaque.

-Hé attendez ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Pourquoi un type s'amuse à donner des infos à tout le monde à tour de bras ?! s'énerva Kurogane qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Ça veut dire que quelqu'un est en train de nous manipuler. Voilà ce que ça veut dire ! Déclara le borgne.

La dirigeante de l'autre camps confirma d'un hochement de tête et les personnes présentes dans le hangar commencèrent à échanger des regards mi-effrayé, mi-incompréhensif. Ce fut Shogo qui exprima la surprise générale :

-Nous... manipuler ? Comment ça ?

-Il nous donne les informations qu'il veut pour nous pousser à aller attaquer tel ou tel clan. Pour faire plus simple, il se sert de nous pour parvenir à ses fins ! Lui expliqua sa supérieure.

-Et ce sont quoi au juste ses fins ?

-Étendre son pouvoir sur tout le Quartier Est j'imagine !

-Bah, en même temps c'est pas comme si c'était le premier à essayer ! Lâcha un des Black Brothers.

-Non, mais c'est le premier qui a une réelle chance de réussir parce qu'il ne s'y prend pas par la force comme les autres avant lui, rétorqua Yuko. À votre place je ferais très attention car les choses vont bientôt s'accélérer !

Sur ce, elle se retourna et sortit en faisant signe à ses hommes de faire de même. Tous obéirent et quand le dernier eut passé la porte, Fuma s'exclama à l'attention de son aîné :

-Hé bah mon vieux, cette Yuko est vraiment une sacrée dirigeante !

-Je ne te le fait pas dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment ça ce n'est pas une fin et vous allez demander un remboursement à l'accueil ?<strong>

**De toute façon y a pas d'accueil alors...**

**(Autre chose, certain l'ont peut être remarqué mais j'ai publié un petit bonus de cette fiction. Le titre est "Omake et jour de pluie", passez y faire un petit tour si ça vous intéresse.)**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Inverser la tendance

**Bon ben ça y est, voilà le chapitre 17 ! Je me suis pas mal amusée à l'écrire et même si il y a pas mal de blabla et pas beaucoup d'action j'espère que vous l'aprécirez quand même !**

**(J'ai rien d'autre à dire en fait... )**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Chasse la Baleine : Tu pourras te mettre en anonyme autant que tu veux je sais que c'est toi hein ! Sinon un grand merci à toi de venir à chaque fois commenter mes chapitre alors que tu les as déjà lu et de m'aider à me décider quand je suis dans mes grosses périodes de doutes !**

**Rinne-chan : Ah, ah va falloir attendre un peu avant de le savoir. Quant à l'explication Kuro/Fye... En tout cas encore merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! **

**Mokonii : C'est pas grave, déjà je trouve ça super sympa de ta part d'avoir mis une review alors que t'étais fatiguée, c'est gentil !**

* * *

><p>Le trajet de retour jusqu'au QG des Papillons Pourpres se passa dans le silence le plus total. Chacun était plongés dans ses réflexions à propos des derniers événements et nul n'avait réellement envie de parler. Même Fye ne pipait mot, bien trop occupé à éviter à tout prix que Kurogane ne l'approche. Ce dernier fournissait pourtant une quantité d'efforts impressionnante et commençait à perdre patience. On pouvait aisément sentir qu'il bouillait intérieurement et il lui jetait des regards de plus en plus courroucés. Son ami, qui avait très bien comprit ce que l'autre lui voulait, essaya donc de s'éclipser dès qu'il arrivèrent à destination mais le ninja s'y attendait et il fut le plus rapide. Lui sautant presque dessus il l'attrapa vivement par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite sans que le blond ait eut le temps de protester. L'amenant jusqu'à sa chambre il referma claqua la porte et laissa enfin libre cour à sa fureur :<p>

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ce passe parce que là j'en ait vraiment ma claque !

-Attends, de quoi tu parles ?

-De... de quoi je parle ?! Mais tu me prends vraiment pour...

-Non, je veux dire, l'interrompit le Magicien, sur quoi précisément tu veux des explications ?

Les muscles du visage du brun se contractèrent et il demanda en se retenant de ne pas hurler :

-Déjà j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qui t'as prit tout à l'heure ! L'autre jour tu te bats comme un dingue contre Kamui pour sauver les filles et là tu reste planqué pendant tout le combat et tu te barre dès qu'il s'approche ?

-...

-Sérieusement c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu n'as servis à rien de toute la bataille ! On peut savoir dans quel camps tu es à la fin ?!

Le visage de Fye s'assombrit et il détourna la tête pour ne pas le regarder pendant qu'il répondait.

-Écoute, je suis avec vous mais... c'est compliqué et, je pouvais pas me battre là !

-Ah ouai, vraiment ? Pourtant ça ne t'as pas dérangé tant que ça l'autre jour !

-Oui mais... Et puis pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? Si quelqu'un doit se plaindre c'est plutôt Yuko non ?

Kurogane eut un sourire amer.

-D'accord, alors explique moi plutôt cette histoire d'alcool ! Ashura a dit que tu tenait très bien l'alcool alors pourquoi t'as fait semblant d'être bourré l'autre jour ? Tu voulais t'amuser un peu, c'est ça ? Tu t'ennuyais alors tu t'es dis '' Tiens, et si je jouait avec cet imbécile dont je partage la chambre ! Ça va être marrant !'' J'ai raison pas vrai ?! L'agressa t-il en plaquant avec violence ses mains contre le mur, des deux côtés de la tête de son interlocuteur.

Bloqué ainsi contre la paroi, le blond n'en menait pas large. Il ne voulait pas que cette histoire se finisse en drame pour son ami mais il souffrait atrocement de savoir que l'autre pensait ça de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à croire que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

-Je... Tu te trompes ! Je n'ai jamais voulu m'amuser avec toi. Ce...

-Dans ce cas pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Voulu savoir le ninja qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde convaincu.

-J'en avais marre de devoir faire attention à tout mes gestes alors j'ai pensé que si j'étais saoul, tu ne chercherais pas plus loin si je faisais quelque chose d'étrange, lui avoua t-il à contre cœur.

-Putain mais est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte que c'est parce que tu fais ce genre de trucs que je suis obligé de me demander si tu joue la comédie à chaque fois que tu fais ou dis quelque chose ? Avec toi on ne peut jamais être sûr que tu es sincère ! Même maintenant je ne sais pas si tu me mène en bateau ou pas !

Fye sentit un sourire attendri se dessiner sur son visage. Il savait qu'il aurait plutôt du être mal à l'aise de se retrouver acculé de la sorte mais c'était la première fois depuis des années que quelqu'un allait jusqu'à le forcer à arrêter de se cacher. Et ça, ça signifiait que quelqu'un tenait assez à lui pour insister encore et encore jusqu'à le faire sortir de ses retranchements. Jusqu'à présent, Yui avait toujours été la seule personne capable de cet exploit, le ninja pouvait être fier de lui !

-Ha ha ! Sacré Kuro va ! Tu es vraiment incroyable tu sais ? En société, tout le monde est obligé de porter un masque plus ou moins épais pour être accepté des autres. La plupart des gens se contentent de vivre avec ce jeu des apparences sans chercher à aller au-delà mais, pas toi. Moi j'ai toujours été un lâche obligé de se cacher derrière un mur pour ne pas montrer aux autres sa faiblesse. Mais toi, toi qui es né fort mentalement et physiquement, toi qui n'as jamais été un gros trouillard, toi qui reste toujours le même quelles que soit les circonstances, tu ne comprends pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas te satisfaire de la partie émergée de l'iceberg, tu as besoin de le voir entier. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je crois que c'est ça que j'apprécie le plus chez toi ! Quand je t'ai repoussé sans vouloir parler après qu'on se soit embrassé tu as continué à insister même alors que je te fuyais comme la peste. N'importe qui d'autre aurait laissé tombé en voyant que c'était inutile mais toi tu me poursuis inlassablement et j'ai fini par comprendre que tu ne lâchera rien tant qu'on aura pas parlé, pas vrai ?

Le brun s'était figé et regardait son ami avec surprise. Il n'espérait pas des résultats pareils et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le jeune homme lui fasse des confidences. Il refoula toute la colère qu'il ressentait quelques instants auparavant car l'autre avait beau s'être comporté comme un parfait imbécile les jours précédents, il acceptait enfin de lui parler et il ne voulait pas le faire fuir à nouveau en s'énervant contre lui. Il prit donc le parti de lui montrer qu'il n'était plus en colère et fit un peu d'humour :

-Tu sais que pour les gens normaux, la curiosité et l'entêtement ne sont pas forcément des qualités ?

Le Magicien gloussa mais ne répondit rien, le laissant continuer à parler.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais si peur que je te dise pour me fuir comme ça mais je voulais au moins que tu sache que je te poursuis comme ça pour t'expliquer que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et que si tu veux qu'on mette ce qui c'est passé sur le compte de l'alcool et qu'on oublie tout ça, je suis d'accord !

-Alors tu me fais la leçon parce que tu as l'impression que je ne dis jamais la vérité et maintenant tu me propose de mentir ? Je ne te suis plus très bien là Kuro !

Le ninja fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Pardon mais c'est moi qui suis largué là ! De quoi tu parles ?

-Voyons, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Lui intima Fye. On sait tout les deux que l'alcool n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'on se soit embrassé. Tout les gens qui se retrouvent bourrés dans la même pièce ne s'embrassent pas !

-Alors dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Parce que si tu n'en sais rien... moi j'ai ma petite idée sur la question ! Déclara Kurogane en se penchant lentement sur son vis à vis.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres pour lui laisser le temps de se dégager si il le voulait mais l'autre n'en fit rien. Alors il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser très chaste et très doux, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir à nouveau. Le blond répondait timidement à ses avances mais encore une fois ce fut lui qui rompit le contact en premier.

-Je... Désolé, mais je ne peux pas... s'excusa t-il en détournant la tête.

Posant ses mains sur le torse de Kurogane, il le repoussa doucement.

-Vraiment excuse moi, poursuivit t-il. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais...

-Mais il y a Ashura ! Compléta le brun.

Coupé dans son élan, le Magicien se figea pendant que son ami expliquait :

-Je ne suis pas complètement stupide hein ! On a tous bien compris qu'il continuait à s'accrocher à toi. Et puis vu les menaces qu'il m'a lancées, j'ai peu de doute sur ce qu'il fera si il apprend que nous avons dépassé le stade de simple amitié !

-Mais alors, pourquoi tu continues, c'est stupide !

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire et le regarda comme si il venait de raconter la meilleure blague de l'année.

-Non, celui qui est bête dans cette histoire c'est Ashura de croire que ses menaces me font quoi que ce soit ! Ce type n'a pas à me donner d'ordre et il n'a pas non plus à croire que tu lui appartiens !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! S'énerva Fye. Il est vraiment sérieux ! Si jamais il estime que tu es allé trop loin il te fera tuer sans hésiter une seule seconde ! Il ne laissera jamais tomber, tu m'entends, jamais !

-Si tu crois que j'en ait quelque chose à faire ! Il n'a qu'à essayer de me faire tuer si ça lui chante mais il n'arrivera à rien. Je me fiche éperdument de ses avertissements !

-Et bien pas moi ! Je... Il est même capable de venir en personne si il le faut mais il ne renoncera pas tant qu'il ne te verra pas mort à ses pieds ! Je ne refuse que tu prenne un risque pareil juste pour... ça.

Le ninja retrouva son sérieux et, attrapant le blond par le menton, il l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui et à le regarder.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu dise que ce qui se passe entre nous est ''juste ça'' ! Pour moi c'est bien plus important qu'un simple ''ça'' et je suis prêt à prendre le risque sans hésiter une seule seconde. Alors prends le temps que tu voudras mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu y réfléchisse. Et que tu ne prenne en compte cette fois que ce dont TOI tu as envie.

-Et comment je le pourrais ?! Lui demanda t-il d'un air perdu. Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me demander d'agir comme si mes actions ne risquaient pas de te mettre en danger de mort ? Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille !

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Kurogane de sourire avec un air attendri. Son vis à vis ne semblait pas se rendre compte d'à quel point il était mignon quand il s'inquiétait comme ça pour lui.

-Tout à l'heure tu m'as dis que ton problème était d'être faible mais en vérité j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt d'être trop gentil ! Lui glissa t-il. Tu t'inquiète constamment pour les autres sans jamais penser à toi. Toutes tes actions sont dictées par les conséquences qu'elles auront sur ton entourage et pas à celle qu'elles pourraient avoir sur toi ! On dirait que tu te fiche de ce qui pourrait t'arriver du moment que les gens qui te côtoient n'ont rien. C'est pas ce que j'appelle vivre moi ! Alors pour une fois, s'il te plaît fait preuve d'un peu d'égoïsme et ne pense qu'à toi !

-Je... je ne veux plus que les gens souffrent à cause moi !

-Alors il va falloir que tu apprennes qu'en te faisant du mal à toi même, tu fais souffrir ceux qui tiennent à toi, idiot !

Les yeux du Magicien commencèrent à se remplir de larmes et il se dégagea pour baisser la tête et cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux. Les épaules secouées de sanglots il demanda d'une voix tremblante en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Arrêtes s'il te plaît ! Tu vas me faire pleurer.

-Si peut aider à te remettre les idée en place...

-Hé ! Mais t'as vraiment aucune sensibilité espèce de grosse brute ! Protesta Fye en blaguant.

Les deux rirent et le blond se laissa tomber contre le brun qu'il serra de toute ses forces contre lui en murmurant :

-Merci... merci beaucoup...

L'autre répondit sans se faire prier à son étreinte mais lui colla soudain un petit coup de poing sur le haut du crâne :

-Idiot !

-Aïe ! Kuro-chan qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Je t'avais prévenu non ? Je t'avais dit que si tu nous refaisais une crise de pessimisme je te frappais, alors voilà !

Se massant le haut du crâne, son ami lui rétorqua d'un air malicieux :

-Dis plutôt que c'est la seule excuse que t'as trouvée pour pouvoir assouvir tes pulsion violente sur moi !

-Quoi ?! Espèce de ...

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Kurogane regarda la foule d'enfants surexcités qui l'entourait et se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait été assez stupide pour accepter de venir. Franchement, lui, dans un parc d'attraction, c'était du délire ! À ses côtés Sakura et Fye s'extasiaient à grands cris et il se posa sérieusement la question de savoir si il réussirait à les supporter dans cette état une journée entière. Et vu la tête que tirait Toya, il semblait se demander la même chose que lui.

C'était sa petite sœur qui les avait tous invités ici pour fêter sa sortie de l'hôpital. Sa blessure n'était pas tout à fait cicatrisée et elle devait y retourner toute les deux semaines pour faire des examens mais elle avait enfin le droit de rentrer chez elle. Alors pour remercier tout ses amis d'être venus la voir aussi souvent, elle avait insisté pour les inviter au parc d'attraction le plus proche. En plus de lui et de la rousse il y avait aussi, Shaolan, Tomoyo, Kimihiro, Watanuki, Fye, Yukito et Toya. Le ninja n'avait toujours pas compris ce que lui même faisait là étant donné qu'il n'était venu la voir que deux fois en tout mais l'adolescente s'était contentée de lui faire un clin d'œil en gloussant quand il avait voulu en savoir plus.

Jetant discrètement un regard vers le blond il le trouva en train de sautiller en riant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Depuis leur petite discussion deux jours plus tôt, les choses avaient commencé à s'arranger entre eux et son ami avait presque retrouvé un comportement normal à son égard à cela près qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé de revenir dormir dans la même chambre que lui. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé d'Ashura et de ses menaces mais le brun avait bien compris que pour l'instant il faisait trop peur au Magicien pour qu'il puisse espérer une évolution de leur relation, mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu et de céder face au chef de Seles.

Sakura le tira de ses pensées en s'écriant soudainement :

-Hé regardez, un stand de confiseries ! On en achète ?!

Ne laissant à personne le temps de lui répondre elle enchaîna :

-Bon tout le monde ici aime les pommes d'amour ?

-Pas moi ! Intervint Kurogane.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, pardon ! Bon ben grand frère tu vas nous acheter 8 pommes d'amour, alors. Et un soda aussi !

La mâchoire de Toya se décrocha et il protesta avec virulence :

-Pourquoi ça serait à moi de payer ?

-Ben parce que tu es un frère adorable voyons ! Lui glissa t-elle en tirant la langue.

-Même ! Je veux bien payer pour toi, ton amie et Yuki mais je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je le ferais aussi pour les autres !

-Alors, commença t-elle à lister, Shaolan parce qu'il est resté avec moi presque tout le temps, Kimihiro pour m'avoir envoyé plein de bonnes choses à manger, Shizuka parce qu'il a été très gentil, Fye-san pour avoir dépensé plein d'argent en cadeaux et Kurogane-san pour lui avoir remonté le moral !

Son frère la regarda comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'écrie soudain, ''poisson d'avril'' mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment l'impression que ce sont des raisons valables ?

-Parfaitement ! D'ailleurs on a pas envie d'attendre debout alors on va sur le banc là-bas, fait vite !

Le chef des Blue Sand poussa un gros soupir et fini par céder en grommelant :

-D'accord mais c'est juste pour cette fois hein !

-Ouai t'es super ! s'écria t-elle en lui collant un baiser sur la joue avant d'entraîner ses amis vers le banc.

Toya éclata de rire en secouant la tête. Sa sœur lui en faisait vraiment voir de toute les couleurs ! Enfin, ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'adorer pour autant !

-Je vais t'aider à porter, tu n'auras jamais assez de main sinon, déclara son meilleur ami qui était resté.

-Merci Yuki, tu es bien le seul qui se soucie encore de moi...

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes hommes ramenèrent les confiseries et le soda jusqu'au banc et les distribuèrent. Chacun remercia celui qui avait tout payé tandis que sa cadette lui lançait avec un clin d'œil :

-Oh fait pas cette tête ! La prochaine fois c'est moi qui paye tout ok ? Et puis c'est pas si ça t'avais ruiné hein !

Chacun mangeant sagement sa sucrerie le silence s'installa le temps qu'ils finissent. Toya fut le plus rapide car il s'arrêta en plein milieu pour en donner la moitié à Yukito. N'ayant plus rien à faire, il regarda autour de lui voir ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensuite. Son regard fini par s'accrocher à une attraction et il proposa avec un petit sourire narquois :

-Hé, si on allait faire le train fantôme quand vous aurez fini ?

A ces mots Watanuki pâlit violemment et manqua de s'étouffer. Reprenant péniblement sa respiration il déclara qu'ils pouvaient y aller si ils avaient envie mais que ça serait sans lui. Ce à quoi Domeki répondit de son air blasé :

-Ah ouai c'est vrai, les trucs dans ce genre ça te fait flipper !

-Quoi ! Mais non c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que...

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase n'ayant en réalité aucune excuse valable à fournir. Énervé il rougit et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Sakura vint heureusement à son secours.

-Bon, si Kimihiro n'a pas envie on y va pas ! On ne va quand même pas le laisser tout seul à nous attendre !

-Ha ha ! Éclata de rire son frère. Dis plutôt que ça t'arrange parce que toi aussi tu as peur dans les maisons hantées !

-Pff c'est n'importe quoi ! J'avais peur quand j'étais petite et en plus c'était de ta faute !

-Mais oui, bien sûr !

-Voyons Toya, laisses-les tranquille si ils n'ont pas envie d'y aller, intervint gentiment Yukito.

Son ami leva les mains en signe de capitulation et marmonna que c'était quand même pas de sa faute si tout le monde ici était trouillard, ce qui lui valut de se faire écraser le pied par sa petite sœur. Contente de le voir sautiller sur place en étouffant des jurons celle-ci pouffa de rire puis s'excusa en lui faisant un câlin. Tomoyo, habituée à ce genre de scène entre le frère et la sœur, les regardait faire avec un petit sourire amusé. Les gens qui ne les connaissaient pas bien était souvent étonné de les voir agir ainsi mais quand on était proche d'eux comme elle on savait qu'ils ne faisaient que se taquiner gentiment. C'était un très vieux jeu entre eux et la brune soupçonnait que si la plus jeune se vengeait particulièrement sur son aîné aujourd'hui c'était pour lui prouver qu'elle allait bien.*

Finalement le petit groupe se remit en marche dans le parc. Au bout de quelques mètres chacun avait repéré une attraction différente et on se disputa pour savoir laquelle choisir. Ils finirent par opter pour une montagne russe que personne n'avait vu pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Une fois qu'ils en eurent fait un tour la question de ce qu'ils allaient faire se reposa mais Sakura mis fin à toute interrogation en s'écriant joyeusement :

-Oh regardez des stands de jeu pour gagner des peluches !

En effet, une dizaines de stand de fête foraine semblaient avoir poussé au beau milieu du parc d'attraction. On y trouvait de la pêche au canard, des chamboule-tout, du tir à la carabine et des machines attrape-nigaud où on doit essayer vainement d'attraper une peluche à l'aide d'une pince mécanique.

Les deux adolescentes étaient folles de joie et voulait tout essayer et Toya les prévint d'avance qu'il refusait catégoriquement de payer quoi que ce soit. Cela ne refroidit pas pour autant leurs ardeurs et la rousse tomba soudainement en arrêt devant une peluche géante en forme d'ours du stand de tir à la carabine.

-Bonjours mademoiselle, l'accosta le gérant, vous voulez jouer ? C'est 5€ la partie. Il vous suffit d'éclater les trois ballons et vous repartez avec un de ses adorables nounours !

-Euh... hésita la jeune fille qui se savait peu douée dans ce genre de choses.

-Tu le veux Sakura-chan ? Lui demanda Shaolan en arrivant derrière elle. Attends je vais te le gagner !

Elle voulu protester mais il était déjà en train de payer le forain. Celui-ci lui donna une carabine et 5 munitions et lui ré-expliqua que pour gagner il fallait faire exploser les trois ballons. L'adolescent acquiesça et s'empara de l'arme. Il se mit en joue et tira. Il manqua ses deux premiers coups mais réussit les deux suivants. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul ballon à éclater pour gagner et à côté de lui, son amie croyait en lui dur comme fer. Le châtain avait vraiment envie de remporter cette peluche pour elle et de lui faire plaisir. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger lors de l'attaque des True Blood et comptait bien se racheter en la rendant heureuse le plus possible. Inspirant un grand coup il se concentra sur sa cible et appuya sur la gâchette. Le plomb ne toucha rien et le gérant lâcha un théâtral : ''Oh non, perdu ! Comme c'est dommage !''. S'entêtant par fierté et pour montrer à la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas un empoté, il repaya une nouvelle partie et perdu à nouveau. La rousse lui affirma que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il dépense de l'argent là-dedans mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer encore deux fois. Plus il essayait, plus il s'énervait et moins il visait bien. Lors de la quatrième partie il n'éclata pas un seul ballon et laissa tomber la carabine de dépit. Non seulement Sakura n'aurait pas sa peluche mais en plus il venait de se ridiculiser devant elle.

-Il ne faut pas que tu t'énerve ! Ça te déconcentre et après tu n'arrive plus à rien. Attends, je vais te montrer ! Déclara Fye qui arriva derrière lui et tandis de l'argent pour deux partie.

Le blond se plaça à la droite de Shaolan et empoigna fermement la carabine que lui tendait le forain. Il se mit en position de tir et fit exploser un ballon du premier coup.

-La première chose c'est de ne surtout pas se servir du viseur, lui expliqua t-il. À cette distance, tes yeux seront bien plus précis.

Il éclata un nouveau ballon sous le regard mauvais du forain qui n'aimait pas vraiment les gagnants. L'ado tira à son tour mais manqua son coup.

-Écoute-moi, tu ne dois plus voir que ta cible, ok ? Tes yeux ne doivent pas la lâcher, tu ne dois plus voir qu'elle, continua t-il d'expliquer avant de faire éclater son dernier ballon. C'est bon, tu y es ?

-Oui ! Déclara t-il, sûr de lui.

Malheureusement il ne toucha rien à nouveau. Ne se laissant pas abattre pour autant il suivit scrupuleusement les conseils du Magicien et, se focalisant sur le ballon, il réussit à en exploser un. Les deux autres suivirent sans problème et il put enfin tendre la peluche tant désirée à son amie. Celle-ci lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier. Le châtain rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et balbutia un timide ''de rien'' sous l'aura menaçante de Toya qui n'appréciait guère qu'il soit aussi proche de sa petite sœur.

L'autre tireur voulu offrir son gain à son ninja préféré mais il lui jeta un regard meurtrier en déclarant que c'était même pas en rêve, et le nounours fut alors donné à Tomoyo. Étreignant Fye en signe de gratitude la petite brune en profita pour tirer la langue à Kurogane qui articula silencieusement ''Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre !'' en la fusillant du regard.

Les amis s'éloignèrent finalement sous le regard mécontent du forain et, pour éviter de créer d'autres disputes, ils convinrent de se séparer quelques heures pour que chacun puisse faire les attractions qui lui plaisaient. Après avoir fixé un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous ils s'éclatèrent en petits groupes. Sakura et Shaolan s'éloignèrent vers la partie la plus soft du parc tandis que Yukito et Toya partaient quant à eux pour faire les montagnes russes. La petite sœur d'Amaterasu saisit alors Watanuki et Domeki par le bras et les entraîna plus loin laissant ainsi le brun et Fye tout les deux. Le premier maudit intérieurement la jeune fille de l'avoir piégé ainsi tandis que le deuxième le traînait déjà vers ''La grotte enchantée''. Excité comme une puce le blond lui fit faire à peu près toute les attractions (de leur âge ou non) qu'ils croisèrent et resta même agglutiné devant la grande parade pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Le ninja avait l'impression de faire du baby-sitting avec un gosse de 5 ans et il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au crâne. À tel point qu'il fini par demander à l'autre de se calmer un peu ou du moins d'arrêter de crier à tout bout de champ.

-Oups désolé, je m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais aussi bruyant ! S'excusa t-il avec un petit rire gêné. C'est que je venais jamais dans ce genre d'endroit quand j'étais petit alors ma mentalité d'enfant ressort, tu comprends ?

-Ah parce que tu as une mentalité d'adulte en temps normal ? Première nouvelle !

-Hé ! Vilain !

-Ouah et c'est ça ta plus belle preuve de maturité en plus de tout les trucs pour gamin que tu nous fait faire depuis tout à l'heure? Me voilà convaincu ! Le charria son ami.

Prenant un air boudeur le Magicien déclara que si les attractions qu'il choisissait ne lui plaisaient pas il n'avait qu'à en choisir une et qu'on verrait bien qui était le plus mature des deux. À cette proposition Kurogane ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de lui proposer d'aller faire la grande roue. Éberlué, Fye se figea.

-Et bah ! S'exclama t-il. Venant de toi je m'attendais plutôt à un truc du genre ''Les Montagnes de la Mort'' !

-T'inquiète pas j'ai largement eu ma dose quotidienne d'adrénaline ! Pour l'instant tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est d'un endroit calme et silencieux et ces deux qualités sont réunies dans la grande roue !

-Ha ha ! Je me disais bien aussi que ça ne te ressemblait pas !

Quelques minutes d'attente plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les deux dans une des petites cabines. Le blond avait le nez collé à la fenêtre et admirait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui avec un sourire béat. Le ninja se renversa quant à lui sur son siège et, fermant les yeux, il profita de son court moment de répit. Le silence ambiant lui faisait un bien fou et il finit lui aussi par se mettre à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle donnait une vue imprenable sur la grande vallée boisée en haut de laquelle s'était développé le parc. Pourtant, même si c'était très impressionnant à regarder, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œils vers son vis à vis. Avec son fin visage pale, ses longues mèches blondes qui lui retombaient devant la figure, ses deux grands yeux bleus, son corps svelte et fin et son sourire d'enfant innocent, ce dernier ressemblait vraiment à un ange tombé du ciel. C'était fou à quel point il pouvait être attirant sans faire quoi que ce soit pour !

Le jeune homme sembla sentir qu'il l'observait car il se remis de face et soutint son regard. Regard qui sembla lui paraître trop appuyé puisqu'il détourna la tête en rougissant avant de se réabsorber dans la contemplation du paysage en contrebas. Au bout d'une trentaines de secondes Fye fini par éclater de rire avant d'expliquer à un Kurogane interloqué :

-Ha ha ha ! C'est bête je sais mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une ado de film américain pendant son premier rendez-vous !

-Euh... et qu'est-ce que je suis censé pouvoir répondre à ça ?

-Aucune idée ! Ils disent quoi normalement à ce moment du film ? Blagua t-il.

-Ben... la plupart du temps ils ne parlent plus vraiment...

-Pourquoi tu dis...commença t-il avant de s'arrêter et de rougir en comprenant. Kuro !

-Quoi ?! Fallait pas me demander aussi !

Son interlocuteur prit un air faussement vexé et lui tourna ostensiblement la tête. Le ninja savait qu'il allait sûrement encore se faire jeter mais il ne put se retenir de se glisser juste devant le Magicien et de lui demander :

-Et tu ne voudrais pas continuer un peu à jouer l'adolescente ?

-Non ! Rétorqua l'autre, un grand sourire néanmoins plaqué sur le visage. Maintenant c'est à ton tour !

Et il l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ses paroles. Le baiser ne dura qu'une dizaine de seconde au terme desquelles Fye le poussa doucement de façon à le faire retomber sur son siège.

-Que... Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu... l'interrogea le brun qui décidément ne comprenait plus rien.

-Ben oui mais comme c'est toi qui m'as embrassé à chaque fois, il fallait bien un peu renverser la tendance non ?

-Et c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? Je t'ai connu plus imaginatif !

Son vis à vis lui tira la langue en riant avant d'ajouter :

-Mais rassures toi, ce n'était qu'un petit caprice, tu ne m'y reprendras plus !

Cette nouvelle fit grimacer Kurogane même si ça ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Et puis après tout, c'était un grand pas en avant non ? Du moins c'était ce dont il tentait de se persuader quand arrivèrent à la fin de leur petit tour.

En redescendant ils décidèrent de se promener un peu dans le parc plutôt que de continuer à faire des attractions, surtout que l'heure du rendez-vous avec les autres approchait. Le blond se faisait un plaisir de découvrir des tas de petits passages cachés un peu partout entre les attractions si bien qu'ils finirent par trouver par hasard un raccourci qui les amena directement au lieu où tout le monde devait se rejoindre. Ils avaient un quart d'heure d'avance mais Tomoyo, Kimihiro et Watanuki étaient déjà là. Les deux derniers se disputaient, comme à leur habitude, tandis que l'adolescente les observait en souriant. Les cinq jeunes gens décidèrent alors d'un commun accord d'aller faire un petit tour en attendant les autres et ils parcoururent les allées où il croisèrent d'ailleurs Yukito et Toya enlacés. Les deux jeunes adultes s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre mais ils les avaient déjà vu. Tous un peu gêné et plus personne n'osant parler ils retournèrent alors au banc du rendez-vous où Sakura et Shaolan qui étaient les seul à manquer à l'appel, arrivèrent bientôt. Ils se tenaient la main en riant et, en bon grand frère protecteur qu'il était, le chef des True Blood lança un regard meurtrier au courtisant de sa sœur qui voulu alors retirer sa main mais qui en fut empêché par la rousse qui s'accrocha à la sienne plus fort. Trouvant ça mignon, le groupe se mis à sourire à l'exception prêt d'un certain brun qui se renfrogna et ne décrocha plus un mot.

Finalement ils restèrent encore dans le parc d'attraction une petite heure qu'ils passèrent à s'extasier dans les boutiques affreusement chères de l'allée principale et à manger des sucreries en tout genre qu'ils trouvaient dans des stands un peu partout sur leur chemin. Puis, l'après-midi touchant à sa fin, ils allèrent prendre le bus qui devait les ramener en ville.

Assis à côté du ninja pendant le trajet, Fye le regardait discrètement. Même si il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du se laisser aller à embrasser son ami pendant leur petit tour de grande roue, il n'avait put résister. L'autre l'attirait irrémédiablement et cet amour pour lui qu'il tentait d'étouffer depuis déjà plusieurs semaines ne voulait décidément pas s'éteindre. Alors quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seul tout les deux et qu'ils avaient commencés à se draguer à demi-mot, il s'était autorisé ce petit écart de conduite, ''juste pour une fois'' ! Et puis il savait bien qu'avec Ashura qui les surveillait comme le lait sur le feu, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de céder aux envies de son cœur qui lui hurlait pourtant que ce n'était pas à son ex trop possessif de dicter sa vie. Soupirant discrètement, il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête prendre appui sur la vitre. De toute façon ce n'était sûrement pas le fait de ruminer ses problèmes qui allait les faire disparaître !

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

En sueur, le Magicien se réveilla brusquement avec un gémissement étouffé. Son visage trempé lui apprit qu'il avait à nouveau pleuré et il s'essuya les joues en essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Depuis quelques temps ses cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et surtout de plus en plus violents, raison pour laquelle il avait refusé de retourner dormir avec Kurogane. Parce que non seulement ce dernier n'apprécierait probablement que très peu le fait de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par son colocataire et aussi parce que, le connaissant, il se doutait que l'autre essaierai probablement de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, chose dont le blond n'avait aucune envie.

Sentant la crise d'angoisse venir si jamais il avait le malheur d'essayer de se rendormir immédiatement, il décida de d'abord aller faire un petit tour dehors pour se changer les idées. Il se leva, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il était 1h14 du matin, puis enfila un sweat de sport et des baskets avant de se glisser dans le couloir puis de sortir.

La lune n'était qu'à demi pleine et la lumière blafarde qu'elle jetait sur l'extérieur donnait un petit aspect irréel au jardin. Le jeune homme s'allongea à même le sol et se plongea dans la contemplation des étoiles. Il les avait toujours trouvées magnifiques et apaisantes. Leur infinité et la distance qui les séparait d'elles lui rappelaient à chaque fois à quel il point il était minuscule comparé à l'immensité de l'univers et il avait tout de suite l'impression que ses problèmes étaient moins graves. Malheureusement cette fois-ci, étoile ou pas étoile, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui le tourmentait insignifiant !

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit non loin de lui et quelqu'un héla :

-Fye ?

L'interpellé se releva en entendant son nom et tomba sur Yuko qui le regardait, intriguée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Insomnies...

-Je vois. Tu permet que je te rejoigne ?

Sa demande le surpris mais il n'en montra rien et acquiesça en souriant. Sa supérieure ouvrit sa porte fenêtre et se faufila à l'extérieur. Elle portait un long kimono avec des motifs de Papillons et le Magicien ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça lui allait bien mieux que les tenues de combat. Si elle n'avait pas choisit cette vie là, elle aurait probablement put être mannequin.

La femme s'assit à côté de lui et il comprit à son regard qu'elle n'était pas venue pour parler de chose très agréables.

-C'est une chance que je t'ai vu ce soir, ça fait deux jours que j'aimerais pouvoir discuter en privé avec toi.

-Et vous vouliez me voir pour... ?

-Je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour chez les True Blood ! À peine deux semaine plus tôt, tu t'étais battu contre Kamui pour protéger Sakura et Tomoyo et là, alors qu'on était en mauvaise situation et que tu aurais largement put nous aider, tu es resté bien planqué et tu as fuis dès que tu devais te battre ! Expliques moi s'il te plaît parce que moi je ne comprend pas.

Le blond poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les choses soit aussi compliquées ?

-Écoutez, commença t-il, je sais que vous êtes ma supérieure et je sais que mon comportement a été inacceptable mais... je ne peux pas vous expliquer. En fait vous êtes l'une des première concernée dans cette affaire mais si je vous le dis ça créera plus de problèmes que ça n'en résoudra ! Tout ce que vous pouvez savoir c'est que pour l'instant je ne peux plus me battre !

Ce fut à Yuko de se mettre à soupirer. Elle le regarda comme on regarde un enfant qui ne comprends pas ce qu'on essaye de lui expliquer.

-Fye, tu comprends bien qu'après le temps que tu as passé ici, je ne peux plus te laisser repartir pour que tu ailles vivre bien tranquillement ta vie ailleurs ? Mais j'imagine que tu sais aussi que je ne peux pas me permettre de garder dans mon gang des gens qui ne servent à rien, or si tu ne te bat plus pour moi, tu ne me sers à rien !

-Je sais tout ça ! Mais je ne suis pas qu'une machine à tuer vous savez ! Je sais aussi faire la cuisine ou le ménage ! Vous avez forcément un truc que je pourrait faire pour aider.

-Va pour la cuisine alors mais sache que j'estime que cette situation est provisoire alors essaie de trouver rapidement une solution, d'accord ? Lui intima t-elle sur un ton autoritaire mais gentil.

-Merci ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi c'est vous que Yui est venu voir. Vous êtes vraiment différente des autres chef de clans ! N'importe qui d'autre aurait réglé mon problème d'une balle dans la tête alors que vous...

-Ça c'est parce que je ne considère pas mes hommes que de vulgaires pions sans valeur.

Le Magicien, n'ayant rien d'autre à dire, laissa le silence s'installer. La dirigeante des Papillons Pourpres lui laissa un peu de répit avant de reprendre :

-En fait, il y a une deuxième chose pour laquelle je voulais te voir.

Il ne répondit rien, ne voyant pas du tout cette fois de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. La brune glissa une main dans son kimono et en ressorti une feuille pliée en 4 qu'elle lui tendit. Il la déplia sans comprendre. Quelques mots étaient écris en gros caractères au beau milieu de la feuille et il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines quand il reconnu l'écriture de l'auteur de la lettre. Sur celle-ci était marqué :

''Je n'apprécie pas vraiment la façon dont vous êtes en train de vous approprier Fye. Je déteste qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient et si rien n'est fait rapidement, je pourrais me mettre en colère !''

Ce n'était pas signé mais cela aurait été superflus, le contenu du mot ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'expéditeur. C'était du Ashura tout craché !

Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de lire, le jeune homme se tourna vers Yuko, le visage décomposé.

-C'est la première ? Demanda t-il tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-Non, la cinquième. Elles sont toutes dans le même genre.

-Je...

-Il est bien évident que tu n'as aucune responsabilité là-dedans et cela ne va pas m'empêcher de te garder dans mon gang mais je voulais juste que tu sois au courant de son état d'esprit pour que tu fasse attention !

Le blond qui se sentait décidément de plus en plus mal murmura en faisant mine de se lever :

-Désolé... Je ne suis qu'une source d'ennuis...

-Tu as tord de croire ça ! Mais, il y a aussi autre chose, le retint elle en lui tendant une enveloppe. On l'a reçue tout à l'heure. Elle t'es destinée.

D'une main peu assurée, Fye attrapa la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il n'avais pas plus envie que ça de savoir ce qu'elle contenait puisqu'il savait qui lui envoyée mais il se doutait que ça serait mieux pour lui de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. À l'intérieur se trouvait seulement une photo. Une photo de lui en train d'entraîner Kurogane par la main dans le parc d'attraction.

-Oh non ! Échappa t-il, mortifié en comprenant ce qu'Ashura avait du croire.

-Euh, il y a quelque chose au dos ! Lui indiqua sa supérieure.

Il retourna le cliché et tomba sur un mot griffonné :

''Fait attention à ce que tu fais mon petit Fye ! Tu sais ce qui arrivera si vous dépassez les bornes... ''

Le Magicien sentit sa gorge se serrer mais il s'obligea à rester impassible à cause de Yuko qui le fixait, curieuse de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

-Ça ne me concerne pas, c'est ça ? Déduit-elle en voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

-Pas vraiment en effet... Bonne nuit à vous ! Lui lança t-il en commençant à s'éloigner pour rentrer.

-Oui, bonne nuit, répondit-elle poliment avant de retourner elle aussi à l'intérieur.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, le blond regarda avec dépit son lit. Lui qui voulait prendre l'air pour s'aider à dormir, c'était un succès ! Maintenant il était certain de ne plus pouvoir s'endormir de la nuit. Il se résolu donc à faire quelque chose qui le répugnait en temps normal. Ouvrant sa table de nuit il sortit une boite de somnifères et en avala deux avant de s'allonger sur son matelas. Très vite ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa emporter loin de tout ses tourments par un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>*<em>Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, la relation entre Toya et Sakura est dans le même genre que celle qu'ils ont dans Sakura Card Captor ! <em>

**J'ai toujours des fins de chapitre très gaie moi (hum hum) !**

**Euh bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	19. Chapitre 18 : La goutte de trop

**Salut tout le monde ! Votre rentrée c'est bien passée ? Moi les cours me fatiguent déjà !**

**Enfin bref, on est pas là pour parler de ça. Donc, ce chapitre commence de façon bien plus gaie que la fin du précédent mais à partir de la moitié il redevient très sombre. Et puis je tiens aussi à vous prévenir, dans les prochains chapitres, on va pas beaucoup rire alors profitez bien de ce petit moment de joie chez nos personnages !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**ajsky :**** Je répondrais bien à tout ce que tu m'as écris mais je crois que ça ferait un peu long sur les bords alors déjà je vais te dire un grand merci pour cette longue review !  
><strong>**Ensuite, oui le passé de Fye est bien bien glauque, et encore, le pire n'est pas passé.  
>Et ça me rassure que tu me dise que d'après toi la relation de Sakura et Toya est authentique par rapport à celle de CCS parce que j'étais pas sûre de moi !<br>Sinon encore merci beaucoup !**

**Chasse la Baleine :**** Non mais je rêve ou t'es tellement flemmarde que t'a même pas mis de pseudo ? Ah oui je crois en effet que cette scène de la grande roue t'a beaucoup marquée (surtout avec Kurogane et les images bizarres que ça t'a mis en tête :p )  
>Aller, et je suis désolé pour le passage bien déprimant que je viens de te faire lire ! (Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime hein ! ;) )<strong>

**Rinne-chan :**** Faire souffrir Ashura autant que lui a fait souffrir Fye, je suis pas sûre que ça soit vraiment possible mais je vais faire de mon mieux !  
>Oui, moi aussi je suis une grande fan du ToYuki alors j'ai pas pu résister !<strong>

**mokona-au-chocopyuh : Merci beaucoup ! (Ouh c'est pas bien de désobéir ! Comment ça c'est MOI qui dis ça ?)**

**Mokonii :**** A****h oui, c'est un sale type Ashura, je te le fait pas dire ! Sinon, désolé de devoir te dire ça mais comme tu as pu le lire plus haut, ce chapitre aussi se termine sur la note sombre ! Vraiment désolée de te faire déprimer !**

**Sinon, j'ai remarqué que ce qui ressort le plus des reviews reçue pour ce chapitre est que, personne n'aime Ashura ! (En même temps il l'a mérité hein !) Ben je crois qu'à la fin celui-là, vous allez encore moi l'aimer ! (Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien)**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire maintenant !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fye arriva d'un pas joyeux dans la cuisine. Saluant avec le sourire Watanuki qui s'y trouvait déjà, il saisit un tablier et l'enfila d'un geste. Il passa ensuite à l'évier où il se lava consciencieusement les mains avant de demander au jeune cuisinier ce qu'il devait l'aider à faire. Ses instructions reçues, il éventra le sac de carottes qui reposait sur le plan de travail et commença à les éplucher.<p>

Une petite semaine s'était déjà passée depuis leur petit arrangement avec Yuko et pour l'instant tout se déroulait pour le mieux. En cuisine, tout du moins. Parce qu'il avait toujours du mal à se remettre du fait qu'Ashura ait adressé des menaces aux Papillons Pourpres à cause de lui. Maintenant ce n'était plus seulement lui et Kurogane qu'il mettait en danger mais aussi un gang entier. Et ça, il le vivait plutôt mal. De plus la photo de lui et du ninja qu'il avait reçu avait servi de leçon et il évitait maintenant toute effusions affective dès qu'ils étaient en public, ce qui équivalait à presque tout le temps. Par chance le brun semblait mettre ça sur le compte d'un soudain mûrissement intellectuel de sa part et il ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait vraiment. Et bien heureusement d'ailleurs !

-Hé ça va ? T'as l'air dans les nuages, l'interpella alors Kimihiro qui lui jetait un regard inquiet.

-Hein ? Euh non, c'est rien t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées !

-Ben oui je vois ça. Tu épluches la même carotte depuis 5 minutes !

-Oh mince ! S'écria t-il en lâchant l'infortuné légume.

Il se tapota les joues pour se reconcentrer et fini sa mission d'épluchage sans accroc. Il passa ensuite au découpage des carottes mais fut très rapidement interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Le bras en suspend il hésitait fortement à répondre quand l'adolescent lui intima :

-Ben vas y, décroche. Les carottes vont pas se sauver de toute façon !

Reposant son couteau sur le plan de travail, il sorti le téléphone de sa poche et fronça les sourcil en voyant s'afficher ''Numéro inconnu''. Cela lui rappelait étrangement l'appel anonyme reçut par Sorata ou les Black Brothers. Il appuya néanmoins sur le bouton vers et dit sur un ton suspicieux :

-Allô ?

-Oui allô, monsieur Flowright ?

Monsieur Flowright ? Il ne connaissait personne qui l'ait jamais appelé de cette façon. À part peut être ses profs !

-Euh, c'est moi en effet. Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Je suis le lieutenant Starvey et vos voisins nous ont appelé pour signaler que vous n'étiez pas rentré chez vous depuis plus d'un mois. Nous nous sommes renseigné auprès de votre travail et ils nous ont confirmé ne plus vous avoir vu depuis à peu près aussi longtemps. Alors quand votre rédacteur en chef nous a appris que vous étiez parti faire un reportage sur le quartier Est, nous nous sommes inquiété pour votre sécurité !

Fye se retint très fort de ne pas éclater de rire. Ses voisins s'était inquiétés de ne pas le voir rentrer chez lui ? Alors là, c'était quand même la meilleure ! Parce qu'entre la grand mère qui ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il avait repoussé ses avances, l'avocat respectable qui le méprisait parce qu'il faisait parti de la presse, le quadragénaire divorcé bien trop collant à son goût qu'il fuyait le plus possible et le jeune couple qui venait d'emménager au troisième et qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que croisé, il avait du mal à voir qui aurait bien put s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Et bien rassurez vous, je vais très bien !

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi vous ne rentrez plus chez vous ?

Très bonne question, mais il ne le remerciait pas de l'avoir posée ! Réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un mensonge crédible, il opta pour la simplicité :

-C'est que, comme je passe beaucoup de temps dans le Quartier Est pour m'imprégner de l'état d'esprit qui y règne, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque en rentrant à mon appartement si jamais on me suit. Vous comprenez ? Du coup j'ai réussit à trouver un logement provisoire ailleurs.

-Très malin de votre part. Je connais bon nombre de journalistes qui ont connu un sort tragique pour ne pas avoir prit assez de précautions, alors continuez de faire attention d'accord ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bon, puisque vous allez bien, nous allons pouvoir rassurer vos voisins. La prochaine fois essayez de donner des nouvelles de temps en temps pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, ok ?

-J'y veillerait !

Mon œil ! Hors de question qu'il s'occupe de la prétendue inquiétude de ses voisins à son sujet ! En plus il était certain que celui qui avait prévenu la police espérait secrètement qu'on lui apprenne la nouvelle de sa mort pour pouvoir raconter partout avec un air éploré : ''Oui moi j'ai un voisin qui est décédé l'autre jour. Ça à été terrible, je le connaissait très bien en plus ! C'était vraiment un jeune homme charmant... Franchement on se demande ou le monde va de nos jours !''. Qu'est-ce que les gens pouvait être hypocrites parfois ! Enfin, il était bien content d'avoir contribué à empêcher un de ses voisins de satisfaire ses pulsions morbides !

-Au revoir monsieur Flowright, et faites bien attention à vous, je n'aimerais pas avoir à enquêter sur votre mort !

-Merci. Passez une bonne journée lieutenant !

Le blond raccrocha en poussant un soupir soulagé. Ayant grandi dans un milieu où les flics étaient considérés comme à éviter autant que la peste, même maintenant il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec les policiers. Dans les premiers temps de son retour à la vie normale, il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de se cacher le plus vite possible dès qu'il apercevait le moindre uniforme bleu. Heureusement il avait réussit à faire disparaître cette mauvaise habitude, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise quand il se trouvait en présence des forces de l'ordre. On ne change pas ses vieux réflexes aussi facilement que ça !

En attendant, cet appel lui avait rappelé qu'il était censé être en train d'écrire un reportage sur le Quartier Est et que quelqu'un allait forcément finir par venir lui réclamer. Si au début il s'était investit dans le projet, les événements arrivés par la suite lui avait fait complètement sortir de la tête et au final il n'avait pas écrit une ligne. De toute façon en ce moment il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Et puis il ne savait même pas quand Yuko lui ferait assez confiance pour le laisser retourner chez lui. Il était même possible que ça n'arrive jamais et en plus il n'en avait pas une envie folle. Après tout, il n'aimait pas tant que ça le métier de journalisme alors... peut être qu'il valait mieux qu'il démissionne. En plus on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était particulièrement doué pour l'écriture ! Et il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que dans le journal ou il bossait, il était la risée de la plupart de ses collègue et qu'il désespérait continuellement son rédacteur en chef. Non décidément personne ne lui manquerait là-bas !

Tout en finissant de préparer le repas, il décida intérieurement qu'il devait rapidement régler toute cette histoire pour ne plus avoir a y penser. Ainsi, dès que le repas de midi fut terminé et qu'il eut fait la vaisselle, il passa un coup de fil à son travail pour prévenir son chef qu'il allait passer le voir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cour d'entraînement où il trouva, comme il l'espérait, Kurogane. En le voyant s'approcher de lui avec son petit sourire malicieux, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en sentant que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus.

-Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir poser cette question mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Mon Kukunéné d'amooouuuur ? Commença t-il, tout mielleux. Dis, tu voudrais pas être choupi tout plein et m'emmener en ville ?

-Et pourquoi ça ?! Vas y tout seul puisque tu es ''libre comme l'air'' ! En plus tu as le permis il me semble !

Le blond prit un air d'enfant en faute et lui avoua en se tortillant :

-Euh... en fait j'ai cassé ma voiture il y a plus de quatre mois...

-Mais quel boulet !

-Kuro-wanko il est vilain avec moi ! Geignit-il en faisant mine se mettre à pleurer.

Le ninja leva les yeux ciel et céda pour qu'il arrête de lui brailler dans les oreilles. Il était canon mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer chiant parfois !

-Ok, ça va je t'emmène !

-Youpi !

-Même si je persiste à dire que t'aurais pu y aller tout seul ! Les bus ça existe tu sais ! Continua à marmonner le brun.

-Ben oui mais comme ça j'évite à Amaterasu de devoir me faire suivre par 36 personnes ! Si tu es avec moi, elle sera rassurée, lui déclara t-il, tout sourire.

Son interlocuteur se figea en l'entendant. Il avait repéré qu'il était suivis quand il sortait du QG des Papillons Pourpres ? Pourtant il lui semblait que sa supérieure avait choisit leurs hommes les plus discrets. Ce type cachait définitivement bien son jeu ! En même temps c'était le Magicien, ils auraient du savoir à quoi s'attendre. Mais il fallait aussi dire en leur faveur que le comportement... puéril, du jeune homme ne les avait pas vraiment aidé à le prendre au sérieux !

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, Fye était pendu à son bras et essayait de l'entraîner avec lui avec une voix de gamin.

-Alleeeeeeez ! Viens Kuro-taaaaan !

Complètement désespéré l'intéressé grogna un ''J'arrive'' patibulaire avant de se diriger vers le garage en traînant des pieds. Dans le Quartier Est, il était très difficile de se déplacer en voiture car il était essentiellement constitué de petites ruelles. De plus, même si on pouvait s'y déplacer en deux-roues, tout les membres de gangs évitaient car le bruit et la lumière que ça produisait attiraient souvent des groupes peu sympathiques qui s'en prenaient au malheureux propriétaire du véhicule avant de le lui dérober. Les Papillons Pourpres possédaient néanmoins une demi-douzaine de voitures et le même nombre de motos.

Tout en ouvrant la porte métallisée qui empêchait l'accès aux véhicules, Kurogane sorti un jeu de clé de sa poche et s'approcha d'une moto près du mur. C'était une grosse cylindrée noire et en voyant son ami l'enfourcher, le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Euh attends, tu comptes quand même pas me faire monter là dessus ?!

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'es jamais monté sur une moto ? S'étonna le ninja, un brin moqueur.

-Mais non, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste qu'au lycée j'ai eut un ami qui a passé 3 mois à l'hôpital à cause d'un accident de moto, du coup j'aime pas trop ça.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, je la conduit depuis des années et j'ai jamais eut un seul accident !

Son vis à vis haussa un sourcil et lança d'une voix sarcastique :

-Oh, me voilà rassuré !

-Bon on va pas tergiverser trois heures, tu veux aller en ville oui ou merde ?

-Ça va, j'arrive ! Mais j'aurais quand même préféré un autre moyens de locomotion, se murmura t-il à lui même.

Il rejoint le brun à côté de l'engin et attrapa au vol le casque qu'il lui lança en lui ordonnant de le mettre. S'exécutant tant bien que mal il fini par réussir à refermer correctement la sangle sous son menton et se sentit aussitôt comme compressé. Le casque était la deuxième raison pour laquelle il détestait les deux-roues, il les trouvait bien trop étouffant à son goût. Son ''chauffeur'' commençant à s'impatienter, il enfourcha à son tour la moto et noua directement ses mains autour de sa taille. En le sentant aussi proche de lui, Kurogane se retint très fort de pousser un soupir d'aise et demanda à la place :

-Alors, on va où ?

-Dans un premier temps va jusque devant chez moi, après je t'indiquerais.

-Ok, c'est parti ! S'exclama le motard qui démarra en trombe.

Fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, le Magicien se cramponnait de toute ses forces à son ami. Il n'avait pas menti en disant que les deux-roues lui faisaient peur. Parce que ce qu'il n'avait pas précisé c'était qu'il avait été voir l'état de son camarade accidenté et que ça l'avait définitivement vacciné des motos, scooters, mobylettes et autres véhicules du même genre. Et puis quand on était dans une voiture, protégés par le pare-brise, on ne se rendait pas compte de la réelle vitesse où l'on roulait. Alors que là, avec le vent qui leur soufflait en plein dessus, on ne pouvait que s'en rendre compte, et c'est ce qui le terrifiait le plus.

Au bout de 5 minutes, il sentit qu'ils ralentissaient et laissa échapper un long soupir soulagé. Franchement, comment quelqu'un pouvait choisir volontairement de rouler sur un truc pareil ? Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre ça !

-Et maintenant qu'on est là ? Je vais où ? Le rappela à la réalité le brun.

-Oh euh, tu prends la première à droite, puis la deuxième à gauche et ensuite tu roule au pas pour que je te dise ou t'arrêter.

-Bien chef !

Le conducteur suivis ses instruction et Fye lui demanda finalement de s'arrêter devant un immeuble couvert de grandes baies en verre. Les deux descendirent du véhicule et, intrigué, Kurogane voulu savoir :

-On est où là exactement ?

-Devant là où je bosse !

-Euh ok ! Et on peut savoir ce que tu compte y faire ?

Le blond pris un air malicieux et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-A ton avis ? Je compte reprendre le boulot pardi ! Avec tout le temps libre que j'ai en ce moment je peux bien me le permettre non ?

-Évidement, à question con, réponse con !

-Si je peux me permettre, lui glissa t-il, mort de rire, je crois que l'expression d'origine est moins grossière que la tienne !

-Non vraiment ?! Fit semblant de s'étonner l'autre avant d'éclater rire lui aussi.

Pliés en deux, il fallut aux jeunes gens plusieurs minutes avant de se remettre. Le souffle encore court, le Magicien demanda alors à son ami si il voulait bien venir avec lui, juste pour voir la tête de ses collègue devant son air de tueur. Trouvant l'idée gamine mais plaisante, son ami accepta et se colla son air le moins engageant sur le visage.

Regardant le bâtiment devant lui, le jeune homme se remémora la première fois qu'il y était entré. À peine diplômé, et se remettant tout juste de la mort de son frère, il était ultra stressé et avait bafouillé pendant la moitié de l'entretient. Dès qu'il était ressorti du bureau il avait su qu'il n'aurait pas le poste mais à sa grande surprise, le rédacteur en chef qui avait lui aussi assisté à l'entretient l'avait rattrapé et lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvaient pas le prendre comme journaliste pour l'instant mais qu'un poste d'assistant était à pourvoir auprès de lui et qu'il semblait pouvoir correspondre à ce qu'il recherchait. En fait d'assister il avait passé 6 mois à servir le café et à faire des photocopies. Peu apprécié des journalistes en poste, ceux ci l'avaient très mal pris quand il avait été promu et avaient tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie. Très vite aller travailler était devenu une corvée pour lui et il avait même fini par regretter de ne pas avoir essayer de se faire engager ailleurs dans le poste qu'il voulait avant d'accepter la proposition qu'on lui avait faite. Mais le mal était fait et il avait du rester. Aujourd'hui il tenait un bon moyen de se venger, et il n'allait pas s'en priver !

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, la réceptionniste s'exclama joyeusement :

-Fye ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous a... avait pas vu !

Son sourire c'était figé sur son visage quand elle avait aperçut le visage patibulaire du second arrivant. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle se renfonça dans son siège et parut soudainement absorbée par un travail sur son ordinateur. L'ignorant totalement, les deux se glissèrent dans un ascenseur libre ou le bientôt ex-journaliste explosa à nouveau de rire.

-Ha ha ha ! Tu as vu sa tête ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à appeler la police ! Ha ha ! Mais c'est vrai que vu la tronche que tu tire, j'aurais probablement pas non plus fait le fier à sa place !

Réussissant à reprendre contenance avant qu'ils n'arrivent au bon étage, le blond prit son air le plus épanoui possible et gratifia tout l'étage d'un sonore ''Salut tout le monde !'' au moment ou les portes s'ouvrirent. Toute les têtes se tournèrent bien entendu dans leur direction et en voyant l'air surpris de ses ''collègues'', le jeune homme décida de se venger un peu pour toute les fois ou ils s'étaient foutu de sa gueule par le passé.

-Hé Miky ! Ça fait un bail pas vrai ? Tu diras bonjours de ma part à la femme de Frank de ma part la prochaine fois que vous coucherez ensemble, s'il te plaît ?

-Quoi espèce de... commença le dit Mike qui s'arrêta devant le regard noir jeté par l'armoire à glace derrière le gamin à qui il avait pourris les journées quelques mois plus tôt.

-De quoi il parle ? Demanda le cocu l'air mécontent.

Content de son travail, Fye les laissa se débrouiller entre eux se tourna vers sa prochaine victime en souriant. Ok ce qu'il était en train de faire était méchant et immature mais il estimait que les autres le méritait largement. Et puis avec Kurogane comme garde du corps, il ne risquait assurément rien !

-Hervé, mon vieux pote ! Alors comment ça va ? Tu as fini pas réussir à avouer aux autres que c'était ta soeur qui écrivais presque tout tes articles à ta place ?

-Hein mais comment tu... ? Et puis d'ailleurs c'est complètement faux ! S'énerva le concerné en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Son jeune confrère l'ignora royalement, cherchant déjà le suivant sur sa liste noire et le non de la tête que fit le brun en sa direction le découragea de tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Oh salut Andréa ! S'écria joyeusement le Magicien en se tournant vers une jeune femme rousse qui tentait de se cacher derrière son ordinateur. Ben c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement, tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? À moins que ce soit parce que ton fiancé à fini par apprendre que tu était entré ici en couchant avec The Big Boss !

Outrée, elle ouvrit et referma la bouche mais ne protesta même pas. Le jeune homme se sentait quant à lui de plus en plus léger car il savait que tout les dossiers qu'il était en train de balancer sur la table étaient véridiques et donc que les autres avaient bien mérité que ça leur retombe dessus un jour ou l'autre. Et puis ça faisait du bien d'être méchant de temps en temps !

Par chance pour les autres personnes présentes, il n'eut pas le temps s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre car le rédacteur en chef sortit de son bureau en s'exclamant :

-Ah Flowright, vous êtes là ? Je vous attendais, venez !

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! Répondit l'intéressé en rejoignant son supérieur.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière eux mais le ninja se faufila à l'intérieur du bureau avec un air qui lui interdisait de poser la moindre question sur sa présence.

-Hum, se reprit le rédacteur en allant s'installer derrière son bureau, alors vous êtes venu pour me parler du reportage j'imagine ! Il avance bien ?

-En fait pas vraiment...

-Ah, je vois, grimaça l'homme avec un air déçut. Enfin je ne vous demande pas non plus d'écrire un bouquin, hein ! Essaiyez de parler des dangers du Quartiers Est, des gangs qui s'y affrontent, des choses comme ça !

Son interlocuteur bailla ostensiblement avant de grommeler :

-Super original...

-Pardon ? Vous avez un commentaire à faire peut être ?

-Ben, je disais juste que c'est pas en faisant écrire des trucs de ce genre que le journal allait sortir de la classe des banales feuilles de choux !

La mâchoire de son vis à vis sembla se décrocher et il resta coi de l'audace du journaliste. Comment pouvait il oser lui parler comme ça alors qu'il était sous lui dans la hiérarchie ? C'était de la provocation pure et simple !

-Dites donc jeune homme, est-ce que vous cherchez à vous faire renvoyer ? Parce que si c'est le cas vous êtes bien parti pour ! Je vous rappelle quand même que c'est moi qui ait insisté pour qu'on daigne vous donner ce travail alors un peu plus de respect ne serait pas de trop !

-Hmph ! ''Ce travail'' ? Vous parlez des mois que j'ai passé à vous distribuer le café ?

-C'était mieux que rien non ? Et puis vous avez fini par monter en grade alors vous n'êtes peut être pas si à plaindre que ça hein !

Il ne répondit pas l'expression de son visage lui fit bien comprendre que leur points de vues sur la question étaient différents.

Au fond de la pièce, l'expression de Kurogane se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Ce type avait osé engager Fye juste pour lui faire servir son café ? Y en avait qui se gênaient vraiment pas dans la vie ! En tout cas maintenant il comprenait pourquoi son ami se comportait de façon aussi exécrable avec les gens de son travail.

-Bon enfin tout ça pour vous dire que si vous voulez votre reportage sur le Quartier Est, ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'écrire ! Sur-ce, salut, je démissionne ! Lui lança t-il en ouvrant la porte pour que tous entendent.

-Attendez un peu Flowright, cette discussion n'est pas terminée !

-Oh que si ! Le contredit le brun en s'interposant de toute sa hauteur.

Le rédacteur en chef observa son opposant de haut en bas et décida que finalement il se rangeait à son avis.

-Et bien entendu, repris le grand baraqué, vous lui paierez ses indemnités de licenciement !

-Hum euh oui évidement ! Acquiesça l'autre avec un grand sourire crispé.

-Vous avez plutôt intérêt ! Déclara t-il avant de lui claquer violemment la porte au nez.

Une fois retournés au bas de l'immeuble le Magicien laissa éclata son fou rire et dût se raccrocher à son voisin pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

-Ha ha ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! T'imagines même pas à quel point ça fait du bien. En tout cas ce pauvre vieux rédac' chef va faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours vu le regard que tu lui as balancé en partant !

-Et moi j'avoue que je ne te connaissait pas si méchant ! Je suis bien content de faire deux fois ton poids parce que sinon j'aurais pas aimé être ton ennemi.

-Parce que tu penses vraiment que la force physique change quelque chose dans ce cas là ?

-Bien sûr ! Affirma le ninja d'un air convaincu. Comme ça si tu fais mine de m'insulter, il me suffit de te démonter !

-Ha ha ! Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu puisse m'attraper Kuro-rin !

-Vas y, fait le malin !

Le blond lui tira la langue en riant de plus belle et il se surprit alors à penser que finalement ses problèmes n'étaient peut être pas si insurmontables que ça ! Mais il se trompait...

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Enfermée depuis presque 2 heures dans la même pièce Sakura jeta un regard vers ses compagnons d'infortunes. Tomoyo caressait tranquillement Chi-i pour éviter de se rappeler la raison de leur présence ici. Kimihiro se tordait les mains tout en se mordant les lèvres tandis que Shogo qui s'était adossé à la porte pestait d'avoir perdu aussi bêtement à la courte paille. Mais celui qui inquiétait le plus la jeune fille était sans conteste Fye. Recroquevillé contre le mur, la tête sur les genoux, il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient là. Ses mains crispées l'une contre l'autre tremblaient légèrement et le jeune homme semblait vraiment au plus mal. En même temps il y avait de quoi car on ne pouvait pas dire que ces derniers jours la situation était au mieux. En effet depuis trois jours les Papillons subissaient une attaque quotidienne de la part de Seles et cela n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. L'adolescente ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé pour que leurs ennemis soit en colère à ce point mais elle avait fini par comprendre à son comportement que ça n'était pas sans rapport avec le blond.

Et elle avait parfaitement raison ! La première attaque avait eut lieu le lendemain du jour où le Magicien avait été démissionner. Ce matin-là, en se levant, le jeune homme avait trouvé une nouvelle enveloppe glissée sous sa porte cette fois-ci. À l'intérieur se trouvait un cliché de lui cramponné à Kurogane sur la moto et au verso se trouvait l'inscription : ''Tu me connais, je suis facilement jaloux. Attend toi à des représailles !''. Mortifié, il avait comprit de quoi son ex-amant voulait parler lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait attaquer dans l'après-midi. Aujourd'hui c'était la troisième fois consécutive qu'il s'en prenait aux Papillons Pourpres et Fye avait très bien compris ce qu'il cherchait à faire. L'autre voulait l'obliger à craquer et à faire un faux pas pour avoir une raison valable de rompre leur marché. Pour l'instant il avait tenu mais il savait que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps. Comme il ne pouvait plus se battre, il était obligé d'aller se protéger avec les adolescents dans une pièce spéciale, ce qui était pour lui une véritable torture. Il savait qu'au dessus de sa tête des gens se faisaient tuer à cause de lui, pendant qu'il restait bien à l'abri, ne pouvant même pas aller les aider. Resserrant les poings pour tenter de retenir les sursauts incontrôlés de ses mains il se retint de ne pas crier de frustration et donna un coup dans le mur.

-Vous... vous allez bien ? Demanda Sakura, un air vraiment inquiet sur le visage.

-Si t'as besoin d'aller te défouler dehors, je te laisse sortir quand tu veux mon pote ! Lui apprit Shogo, n'arrangeant en rien les choses.

-Non je...

Il fut coupé par un cri de douleur suivit d'un bruit de chute juste au dessus d'eux. On tira plusieurs coup de feu et de la poussière du plafond leur tomba dessus.

-Oh et merde ! S'écria soudain le blond en se relevant brusquement.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte qu'il déverrouilla avec colère, puis parti en prenant au passage un des pistolets accrochés à la ceinture de leur gardien.

-Hé, c'est à moi ! Protesta vainement ce dernier sans pour autant essayer de le reprendre.

Le Magicien n'y tenait plus, il fallait qu'il aille les aider ! Juste un peu, un tout petit peu. Pour au moins préserver le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait. De toute façon, comment Ashura pourrait il l'apprendre ? Si il restait bien à couvert, personne ne saurait qu'il était là !

S'avançant des les couloirs déserts, il remonta vers la partie émergée du QG mais compris qu'il était trop tard en entendant le silence pesant qu'il y régnait.

-Fait chier ! Jura t-il avec un bon coup de pied dans le mur.

Il continua néanmoins son avancée jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée de la cour intérieure. Shaolan qui se trouvait à côté se plaça devant la porte en le voyant arriver.

-Euh... je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée ! Vous devriez restez à l'intérieur...

-Sûrement pas ! Répliqua t-il plus sèchement que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Il écarta l'adolescent de son chemin et sorti. Le spectacle n'était en effet pas beau à voir. Le sol était plein de sang et des corps de morts ou de blessés gisaient un peu partout. Le blond s'avançait vers le milieu du champ de bataille quand une voix l'interpella.

-Fye ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que...

C'était Amaterasu.

-J'ai craqué ! Mais je suis arrivé trop tard on dirait.

-On dirait bien en effet, déclara t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Le jeune homme resta planté sur place à regarder avec horreur ce qu'il avait provoqué. Encore une fois, tout était de sa faute !

-Hé ! Tu devrais pas rester là, c'est pas très bon ! Lui intima quelqu'un tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Il se retourna brusquement et fut rassuré de tomber sur un visage ami.

-Ah Kuro-chan, c'est toi...

-Viens, on rentre.

Le ninja le saisit par le bras sans le laisser répondre et le traîna à l'intérieur. Le Magicien remarqua alors :

-Mais tu n'es pas en train de te faire soigner ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Ben parce que ces nazes n'ont pas put me toucher ! Voilà pourquoi.

Cela fit glousser son interlocuteur qui lui donna une tape dans le dos en s'exclamant :

-Sacré Kuro, la modestie c'est pas ton fort hein ?!

Le concerné grimaça de douleur avant de répondre avec un sourire crispé qu'il ne faisait que dire la vérité et qu'il n'y en avait pas au niveau dans le lot. Son ami ne fut pas dupe et insista pour qu'il lui montre ce qu'il avait au dos mais l'autre refusa obstinément, si bien que le blond finit pas tenter d'y aller par la force. Comme le ninja était plus fort physiquement il n'eut pas trop de mal à le maîtriser mais il lâcha un ''Aïe !'' avec une violente grimace quand il s'agrippa à son poignet gauche.

-Et là aussi tu vas me dire que t'as rien j'imagine ! S'énerva Fye en lui arrachant son gant.

Le brun voulu protester mais il n'en eut pas le temps car sa manche se retrouva remontée, révélant ainsi une profonde coupure de la paume de sa main jusqu'à la moitié de son avant bras.

-C'est une égratignure ! Grogna le blessé avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle.

-Une... Tu as vu la profondeur de ce truc ?! Et il n'y a même pas de sang autour, donc tu t'es fait ça hier ou avant hier !

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Oh ça va ! C'est trois fois rien je te dis ! J'aurais pas pu me battre sinon !

-Ah oui vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si je fais ça ?! Demanda avec colère son vis à vis tout en appuyant sur la plaie.

-Aïe ! Mais ça va pas bien non ?!

-C'est toi qui va mal !

Le jeune homme était fou de rage. Contre lui-même. Comment avait il put passer à côté d'une blessure pareille ? Le ninja s'était mis en danger en combattant avec une plaie comme celle-là même pas soignée. La foutue fierté de son ami commençait elle aussi à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n'y avait aucune honte à se faire soigner à la fin.

-Fout moi la paix tu veux ?! Lui demanda Kurogane en se dégageant.

-Non je veux pas, non ! Tu vas te dépêcher d'aller faire soigner ton bras et ton dos avant que ça s'infecte ou que tu te fasse tuer parce que tes mouvements sont ralenti !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, marmonna le ninja en détournant le regard.

Le Magicien eut un rire jaune avant de balancer avec colère :

-On peut savoir ce qui t'a prit de nous cacher des trucs pareils ?! T'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?

-Yuko m'a expliqué ce qui se passait avec l'autre connard d'Ashura et j'ai pas voulu te mettre ça en plus sur la conscience, voilà ce qui m'a prit !

Son interlocuteur se figea comme si il lui avait mis une baffe.

-Et puis d'ailleurs, continua l'autre maintenant lui aussi énervé, je te signale que le pire de nous deux ici c'est toi ! Tu te sens responsable du fait qu'on se fasse attaquer par Seles et le fait que des gens meurent à cause de ça te met mal, mais en même temps tu te sentirais peut être mieux si tu nous aidait un peu au lieu de te planquer comme tu sais si bien le faire !

-Non tu... tu ne comprends pas. Si je venais vous aider, ça serait, bien bien pire ! Je ne veux pas lui donner la raison dont il à besoin pour finir le travail !

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Expliques toi bordel, tes cachotteries me rendent dingues !

Le blond se mordit les lèvre.

-Non, je ne peux pas, si je te le dis ça n'arrangeras rien, au contraire.

-Et ben quand tu pourras à nouveau agir et parler tu me feras signe ok ? Demanda méchamment le ninja qui le planta sur place en rentrant dans l'infirmerie avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Fye ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de rentrer pour arranger les choses. Pour l'instant il n'en avait pas envie de toute façon. Et puis son ami avait tout à fait raison, Ashura le tenait pieds et poings liés et depuis presque deux semaines il ne pouvait plus rien faire. La situation ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Mais quoi ?

Désespéré par le cercle vicieux dans lequel il était enfermé, le jeune homme alla directement se coucher sans manger. À peine arrivé dans sa chambre il se laissa tomber sur son lit et grimaça en sentant un objet dur sur son matelas. Se rasseyant il trouva une enveloppe qui semblait contenir quelques chose de plus volumineux qu'une feuille. Il poussa un soupir fatigué mais l'ouvrit tout de même. Une balle et une photo lui tombèrent dans les mains. Cette dernière le représentait quelques jour plus tôt mort de rire et accroché au bras du brun. Au dos : ''Il a raison, fout lui la paix. Sinon la prochaine balle sera dans sa tête.''

Il avait entendu leur dispute ? Il était encore dans le QG ? Affolé, le Magicien se releva d'un bond et se précipita sur l'arme de Shogo qu'il ne lui avait pas encore rendue. Tout en calmant sa respiration saccadée, il essaya de relativiser. Si Ashura avait été ici, il était probablement déjà parti. Son but en lui envoyant ça était de lui prouver qu'il pouvait surveiller ses moindres fait et geste et entrer où il voulait mais si il avait cherché la confrontation il l'aurait attendu ici. Le fait de ne pas l'y voir voulait dire qu'il était probablement déjà parti. Oui il n'était plus là, se persuada t-il en s'installant de nouveau sur son lit.

Son regard se posa sur la balle et les menaces qui trônaient maintenant au milieu du matelas. Cette fois la plaisanterie allait trop loin ! Jusqu'ici le Selesien s'était contenté de lui faire comprendre que si lui et Kurogane devenaient plus que des amis, cela se passerait très mal pour ce dernier, mais là... Là il s'agissait d'une interdiction formelle d'approcher son ami, et ce, sous peine de mort. Ça devenait bien trop dangereux pour le brun mais il savait que jamais ce dernier ne le laisserait couper les ponts entre eux sans explications (l'épisode du baiser le lui avait prouvé) et il savait aussi parfaitement que si il lui expliquait ça dégénérerait en combat entre le ninja et Ashura et il refusait d'aller jusque là. Une fois de plus il n'avait aucune issue.

En fait si, il avait une. Ça le répugnait de devoir recourir à ce moyen mais c'était le seul qui lui restait.

Son envie de dormir totalement envolée, il se releva d'un bond et sorti. En premier lieu il allait falloir qu'il aille chez lui. Dans ce but il passa par le petit jardin personnel de Tomoyo et se glissa hors du QG en escaladant le mur. Avec un peu de chance ça suffirait pour semer les hommes d'Amaterasu (même si il en doutait). Une fois hors du Quartier Est il réussit à trouver un bus et alla tout droit à son appartement. Arrivé dedans il se dirigea droit sur la grosse armoire de sa chambre et la décala. Planqué derrière se trouvait une cache dans le mur. Plongeant la main à l'intérieur il en ressortit le but de sa venue et empocha le tout avant de repartir.

Une fois de nouveau dans le quartier des gangs il dut se rendre à l'évidence, malgré ses précautions, il était suivit. Le blond poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'arrêta net avant de crier tout fort :

-Bon je sais que vous êtes là, sortez sans que j'ai à venir vous chercher s'il vous plaît !

Deux Papillons Pourpres apparurent devant lui avec des airs contrits. Le premier s'excusa en expliquant que c'était les ordres mais son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas, bien trop concentré à localiser les poursuivants restants. Il en avait déjà repéré un dans la ruelle juste derrière lui mais il était intimement persuadé que ce n'était pas le seul. En effet il ne tarda pas à en trouver deux autres cachés un peu plus loin et prit une expression courroucée. Ce soir il n'était pas dans un bon jour alors ils n'avaient pas intérêt à essayer de jouer aux plus malins.

-Les trois autres qui se croient bien planqués ça valait aussi pour vous ! Allez montrez vous !

Par chance pour eux, ils obéirent et le celui qui semblait être le chef de leur petit groupe de filature lui présenta à nouveau ses excuses.

-C'est pas grave, je sais que c'est Amaterasu qui vous a demandé ça, le rassura Fye de son air gentil. Mais ce soir, j'ai VRAIMENT besoin que vous me laissiez seul ! C'est très important.

-Euh... hésita l'autre. C'est que, vous voyez, la patronne nous tuera si elle sait qu'on vous a laissé seul.

-Je ne vous demande pas grand chose, juste une heure ou deux.

-Non, je suis désolé hein, mais je peux pas. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider mais vous m'en demandez un peu trop là !

-Bah c'est pas grave, je m'en doutait de toute façon, marmonna le jeune homme. J'espérai juste ne pas avoir à en arriver là, c'est tout.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui balança un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Son adversaire improvisé alla violemment frapper le mur et fut assommé sous le choc. Les autres jurèrent et se mirent en garde mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en avoir un second. Les trois restant se mirent dos à dos et le Magicien s'arma du fourreau du premier qu'il avait assommé. Virevoltant autour de ses ennemis provisoires il assénait de violents coups avec la protection ce qui eut pour effet d'en sonner un. Profitant alors de la faille dans leur défense il se glissa entre eux et les envoya tous aux pays des rêves d'une grande frappe derrière le crâne.

Se passant une main sur le visage il soupira et attrapa le talkie-walkie à la ceinture du chef.

-Allô ? Quelqu'un m'entends ?

-Oui je te reçoit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Dites à Amaterasu de ma part que je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir du faire ça mais que je n'ai pas eut le choix. Et dites lui aussi que ses hommes sont rue St Jean et qu'il vaudrait mieux passer les chercher avant que quelqu'un s'en prenne à eux.

-Hein ? Mais qui est à l'appareil ?! Répondez, qui est là ?!

Le blond l'ignora et reposa l'objet ou il l'avait pris avant de s'éloigner. Il chercha l'endroit le plus sombre possible et s'y arrêta. Il pouvait maintenant opérer à la transformation. Le jeune homme sortit les deux pistolet cachés à ses chevilles et les coinça à l'arrière de sa ceinture de façon ostensiblement visible. Il mis ensuite un masque noir et lisse qui couvrait tout le visage et termina le tout en s'enfonçant un bonnet de la même couleur sur la tête pour cacher ses cheveux. Voilà, c'était fait, il venait de redevenir le Magicien Aux Milles Ombres.

Si Ashura voulait la guerre, il l'aurait ! Mais venir en temps que Fye, pauvre petit ex sans défense n'aurait aucun effet. Le Magicien, lui, était tout sauf vulnérable et ainsi il pourrait se déchaîner à loisir sans faire retomber la faute sur personne puisque qu'il était censé être mort depuis 5 ans. Si il voulait la paix, il devait frapper un grand coup, et cela lui semblait être le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait que ça cesse.

Arrivé au bord du territoire Selesien, il sourit sous son masque et lança un joyeux :

-Salut la compagnie, je vous ait manqué ?

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, oui je sais, c'est quoi cette fin de chapitre bien pourrie ?<strong>

**Rassurez vous, au prochain chapitre ça sera bien pire ! (Comment ça c'est pas rassurant du tout ?)**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Ashura

**Ca y est, me revoilà ! Je vous ait manqué hein ?! *Ok je sors***

**Bon alors cette fois ci on a chapitre très axé sur l'action (avec quand même pas mal de blabla). Autre chose, pour une fois mon chapitre s'arrête sur une fin qui devrait faire plaisir à certain d'entre vous ! (Bon ok tout le monde en fait)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Alors déjà je tiens à vous dire un GRAND merci pour continuer à me suivre à a reviewer mes chapitre même quand ils ont des fins merdiques ! Merci beaucoup, vous êtes super !**

**MokoniiNeah : Non en effet il s'arrange pas, et ça va être de pire en pire... Si ça peut te rassurer, cette fin là n'est pas (trop) frustrante ! ;)**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh : Oh merci ! J'espère que tu es encore en vie après ces 2 semaines d'attente !**

**ajsky : Moi sadique ? Jamais !  
>Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, Ashura devrait retourner aux cours du soir pour les menaces ! :D<br>Sinon on dirait bien qu'en effet le pauvre Fye n'a pas encore compris le principe de la sécurité !**

**Rinne-chan : Je me suis beaucoup éclaté a écrire ce passage au bureau de Fye ! Et puis j'avais envie de mettre une petite touche de gaité avant cet enchaînement de chapitre bien sombres !**

**liberlycaride : Merci ! ^^**

* * *

><p>Randall Clarkson, ou Randy pour les intimes, était un homme d'une trentaine d'années bien tassées. Il était très fier de pouvoir se vanter d'être un des membres les plus important du gang de Seles et l'une des seules personnes à qui Ashura, leur chef, accordait sa confiance. Il faisait parti du gang depuis maintenant 12 ans et avait gravit péniblement les échelons de la hiérarchie avant d'arriver là où il en était. Mais aujourd'hui, Randall avait un problème, un gros problème. C'était un homme très censé qui ne croyais ni à la magie, ni aux apparitions surnaturelles et il venait pourtant de croiser un fantôme.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il faisait tranquillement sa ronde d'inspection autour de leur QG, il était tombé sur un type louche qui se baladait nonchalamment sur leur territoire. Surpris qu'il ait put arriver jusque là sans encombres, il l'avait interpellé en lui demandant qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là, ce à quoi l'autre avait répondu :

-Ben alors, Randy, on ne reconnaît plus ses vieux potes ?

Se retournant, il lui avait dévoilé le masque noir si caractéristique de l'ancienne terreur de Seles, Le Magicien Aux Milles Ombres. Ce même Magicien qui était mort 5 ans plus tôt, abattu d'une balle, sous les yeux d'Ashura qui leur avait rapporté les faits. Ébahit, Clarkson n'avait d'abord pas voulu y croire, ce devait être une blague de très mauvais goût concoctée par un petit malin qui voulait se faire mousser. Et pourtant, pour l'avoir côtoyé depuis son apparition jusqu'à sa mort, Randall avait très vite compris que cette personne devant lui était bel et bien le Magicien. Le port de tête, la cambrure du dos, la façon de parler, tout lui prouvait que ce n'était pas une mascarade.

-Et pour répondre à ton autre question, avait reprit le jeune homme dont on pouvait aisément deviner le sourire sous son masque, je suis venu faire un petit coucou à ton boss !

-Un... petit coucou ? Avait répété le Selesien sans comprendre.

-Oui, je lui dois bien ça depuis tout ce temps, pas vrai ? L'avait-il questionné en portant sa main à son dos.

Randall n'avait pas attendu qu'il finisse son geste et avait décampé immédiatement. Il savait que le Magicien gardait ses flingues à l'arrière de sa ceinture et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire tirer dessus.

Il courrait donc maintenant comme un dératé en direction de son QG pour prévenir Ashura. Il ne savait pas comment cela se faisait que le Magicien aux Milles Ombres soit encore en vie mais ce dont il était certain c'est que ses intentions à l'égard de son chef étaient tout sauf bonnes. Et ça c'était très, très mauvais pour eux ! Car si avoir le Magicien dans son camp était le meilleur des atouts, l'avoir comme ennemi était le pire des fléau.

Arrivant enfin à destination il entra en courant et cria aux gardes de fermer immédiatement la porte. Après avoir traversé tout le bâtiment en trombe, il arriva devant la porte qu'il cherchait et toqua trois petits coups pressés. On lui intima d'entrer et l'homme trouva son supérieur assit sur son fauteuil habituel avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Randall s'agenouilla à ses pieds et lui avoua d'une voix mal assurée :

-Boss, on a un gros problème...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Demanda t-il sur un ton exaspéré.

-Rien mais...

-Mais quoi ?! Dépêche toi, la patience n'est pas ma qualité principale !

Ça c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ashura était un homme, irritable, impatient et violent tout en pouvant parfois se montrer plus doux. Son pauvre sous-fifre n'avait aucune envie de le mettre vraiment en rogne alors il continua en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

-Le... le Magicien Aux Milles Ombres est revenu !

Le dirigeant se leva et s'approcha de lui, son attention maintenant totalement focalisée.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

-Certain, je viens de le croiser ! Et il m'a dit qu'il comptait venir vous voir mais, ben en fait j'ai l'impression qu'il venait pour se battre contre vous !

-Merci, Randall. Tu peux disposer ! Lui ordonna t-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Mais, ne doit-on pas renforcer la sécurité ?

-Non, ça ne l'empêchera pas d'entrer de toute façon. Allez, va !

L'homme s'exécuta et se faufila le plus vite possible hors de la pièce. Si son chef s'en fichait que le QG se fasse attaquer par le Magicien, ce n'était pas son cas et il donnerait tout de même l'ordre de faire renforcer la sécurité.

Dans la salle derrière lui, Ashura se rassit dans son fauteuil. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il avait choisit de répondre ? En venant l'attaquer chez lui, sous l'identité qu'il avait quitté depuis plus de 5 ans ? Intéressant, oui c'était très intéressant. D'un autre côté, le blond l'avait déjà agréablement surpris en lui tenant tête aussi longtemps malgré ses menaces. Le Fye qu'il connaissait ne pouvait rien lui refuser et n'aurait jamais résisté trois jours à se cacher pendant que des gens se battaient à cause de lui. L'adolescent timide et mal assuré qu'il était avait bien grandit !

Une bonne poignée de minutes plus tard, les coups de feu qui retentissaient dans le QG depuis un petit moment déjà se mirent à se rapprocher, jusqu'à arriver devant sa porte. Les lèvres du chef de Seles se transformèrent en un sourire amusé et l'homme se leva. Ça promettait d'être passionnant !

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Légèrement essoufflé, Fye mit un nouveau chargeur dans son arme. Il ne se rappelait plus que les Selesiens étaient aussi nombreux ! Enfin, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bureau de celui qu'il était venu voir. Les vêtements du jeune homme étaient éclaboussés de sang et il s'essuya les mains, elles aussi tâchées, avec dégoût. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et poussa la porte. De l'autre côté, Ashura l'attendait et l'accueillit avec le sourire.

-Bienvenue Fye ! Je suis content de te voir.

Son vis à vis eut un rictus de mépris et grommela un ''Pas moi'' peu engageant.

-Et bien, que d'agressivité. Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Mais, trêve de bavardages, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Ne joue pas à ça, tu le sais très bien ! Je suis venu pour que tu laisses les Papillons Pourpres tranquille. Tu n'as pas à les attaquer, ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire, c'est juste entre toi et moi !

Le Selesien éclata d'un rire amusé et s'approcha de son interlocuteur.

-Ne crois pas ça, ce serait une grave erreur.

Pour toute réponse le blond détourna la tête. Le plus âgé s'avança encore et effleura du bout des doigts le masque noir face à lui.

-Ça me fait bizarre de te revoir porter ce masque. Je te préfère mille fois sans, lui avoua t-il à demi voix en faisant mine de le lui enlever.

Sa main fut violemment repoussée et le Magicien recula hors de sa portée.

-Ne-me-touche-pas !

-D'accord, comme tu veux. Je voudrais seulement pouvoir voir ton visage quand je te parle.

L'autre soupira et retira lentement le bonnet et le masque. Croisant les bras d'un air déterminé il le toisa du regard et demanda ironiquement :

-Heureux ?

-Très.

-Alors peut être que maintenant tu vas m'écouter ?! Je veux que tu arrêtes de les attaquer !

-Ça ce sera impossible tant que tu sera dans leur gang plutôt que dans le mien !

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du plus jeune. Pourquoi, était-ce si important que ça à ses yeux ? En quoi le fait qu'il ne soit pas revenu dans son gang le gênait au point de tuer des gens ?! Il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines tant la colère qu'il ressentait était forte. Toute la frustration et la rancœur qu'il ressentait envers cet homme depuis des années était en train de ressortir d'un seul coup et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui répondre en hurlant.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'obstines à la fin ?! Tu m'as laissé tranquille ces cinq dernières années et maintenant tu me harcèle pour que je revienne avec toi ! C'est quoi ton problème bordel ?!

-Si je t'ai laissé la paix, c'est parce qu'après ce qui venait de se passer je n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses en m'accrochant. Je savais parfaitement qu'on ne se sort jamais du Milieu et que tu reviendrais un jour ou l'autre alors j'ai prit le parti d'attendre.

-Toi, attendre ? Tu devais être malade le jour ou tu as prit cette décision ! lui lança Fye avec un rire jaune.

Ashura leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Ne prend pas ce ton désobligeant ! Tu m'as demandé une explication et je t'en ait donné une. Si elle ne te convient pas et bien je suis désolé mais c'est la seule que j'ai !

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu ais put te passer de moi pendant 5 ans et que maintenant tu ne veux plus me lâcher !

-Là je suis d'accord avec toi, tu ne comprends pas ! S'énerva soudainement le brun en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur. Je n'ai jamais put lâcher le morceau ! Jamais ! À l'époque j'ai tué plus d'une quinzaine de personnes sous le coup de la colère après que tu m'ait quitté. Ça m'a rendu fou ! Dans ma tête ce qui m'a appartenu reste à moi jusqu'à ce que je n'en veuille plus. Et toi, tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point je te veux !

Les poings du blond se contractèrent et il débita d'une voix saccadée :

-Je-ne-suis-et-n'ai-jamais-été-à-toi ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de considérer les gens comme ''tes choses'' ! Tu n'es pas le centre de la terre putain !

-Tu n'as jamais eut conscience de ce que ça impliquait de te mettre avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, ne voyant pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

-Je suis possessif, jaloux, sans aucune compassion, impatient et surtout égoïste ! Ce que ressentent ceux qui m'entoure m'importe peu tant que moi j'arrive à mes fins ! Mais à l'époque rien de tout ça ne t'as effleuré l'esprit, je me trompe ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ait eut la démonstration après ! Déclara le Magicien d'une voix amère.

-Tu parles de Yui j'imagine...

Fye l'ignora, la réponse étant évidente. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent inconsciemment pendant qu'il luttait pour que la tristesse ne prenne pas le pas sur sa colère. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer, et encore moins devant lui.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, reprit Ashura, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Il voulait te prendre, t'emmener loin de moi ! Je n'avait aucune envie de faire ça mais il était tellement omnibulé... jamais il n'a voulu m'écouter ! J'avais le choix entre te perdre ou faire ce qu'il fallait, et j'ai choisit la deuxième option.

-... ça n'a pas marché ! Au final tu m'as perdu aussi.

-Il n'était pas prévu que ça se finisse de cette façon ! Ça faisait deux heures, qu'il le suivait sans être remarqué. Après tout il aurait peut être tenu toute la soirée si...

-Si je n'avais pas été là... ajouta le blond en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume de la main. C'est bien ça que tu allais dire, non ?

Une grosse boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et dans sa tête il luttait entre la colère de voir que le Selesien osait lui rappeler qu'après tout c'était de sa faute pour tenter de l'affaiblir, et l'horreur de savoir qu'en réalité il avait parfaitement raison. Il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser mais il se battit pour rester concentré et pouvoir finir leur discussion.

-Je ne comptais pas le formuler de cette façon, lui apprit son ancien amant d'un air presque contrit. Et puis de toute façon, inutile de ressasser le passé, ça ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé !

-Pour toi c'est facile à dire... marmonna l'autre.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Si tu savais comme je re...

-NON ! Tais toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça ! Tu n'es pas désolé et tu ne regrettes rien alors... ne me mens pas.

Il avait crié, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Comment pouvait il oser prétendre s'en vouloir ?

-Tu as raison, je ne regrette rien. Mais je me disais que l'entendre te ferais peut être du bien.

-Depuis quand tu pense à mon bien ?! Tu viens toi même de m'avouer que les sentiments des autres t'importaient peu ! Et, si tu veux tant que ça mon bonheur, fout moi la paix et arrête de tuer des gens à cause moi !

-Si tu veux que ça cesse, tu sais ce que tu dois faire...

Revenir dans Seles, c'était ça qu'il devait faire pour arrêter le massacre. Seulement, il en était incapable, pas après ce que c'était passé. Et même si voir tout ces gens mourir autour de lui par sa faute était une torture, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne survivrait pas mentalement à un retour dans le camps de son ancien amant. Rien que d'y penser lui soulevait l'estomac.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Et ça te motiveras plus si je menace de tuer ton cher Kurogane en cas de refus ?

-Laisse le en dehors de ça !

-Hmm, fit semblant de réfléchir le Selesien, non ! Vu les résultats fulgurants qu'ont donné ma première menace, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais !

Le Magicien se mordit la lèvre et sentit la colère affluer à nouveau en lui. Sa première menace explicite envers son ''ami'' datait de leur petite entrevue au cimetière. Juste avant de partir, Ashura lui avait glissé à l'oreille :

''Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose qui va dans le sens d'un autre gang que le mien, ce cher Kurogane entendra parler de moi !''

C'était la raison qui l'empêchait de se battre depuis plus d'une semaine car le jeune homme était certain que ça entrait forcément dans la catégorie des choses qui allait dans le sens d'un autre gang. En faisant ça, l'autre était sûr de le rendre complètement inoffensif puisque jamais il n'aurait prit le risque de désobéir et de mettre le ninja en danger. C'était d'ailleurs la deuxième raison de la venue du blond. Il voulait qu'il lui rende sa liberté d'action et qu'il cesse de menacer Kurogane.

-En parlant de cette menace justement, je veux que tu la lève aussi !

-Et, pour quelle obscure raison je ferais ce que tu me dis ? Je te rappelle quand même que le seul qui ait un moyen de pression ici, c'est moi ! Si tu continue à t'obstiner dans ton refus, je pourrais très bien faire tuer tout ceux à qui tu t'es lié chez les Papillons Pourpres ! Alors que toi, tu feras quoi ?

-Je...

-Rien ! Tu ne peux rien faire parce que tu n'as aucun moyen de m'atteindre ! Mon pauvre Fye, quand je te dis de revenir à Seles, ce n'est pas une demande c'est un ordre ! Tu n'as aucune autre solution de toute façon. C'est ça, ou la mort de tes amis, et de cet idiot à qui tu t'es amouraché !

Le plus jeune porta lentement la main à son dos et laissa ses doigts courir le long des ses armes. À demi voix, il lui glissa :

-En fait, tu te trompes... j'ai une autre solution.

-Ah oui, laquelle ? Demanda son ancien amant, intéressé.

-Celle-là ! Déclara le Magicien en dégainant ses armes qu'il lui pointa dessus.

Le Selesien éclata de rire et lui avoua que là, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas du tout.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? Me tuer ?

-Puisque tu ne me laisse pas le choix...

-Oh mais vas y tire ! Ne te gêne surtout pas ! L'incita t-il en écartant les bras pour se rendre plus facile à viser.

Le blond sentait ses mains trembler légèrement mais il les contracta et s'obligea à rester concentré. Ôter la vie avait toujours été une véritable épreuve pour lui mais il savait que si il voulait enfin la paix, c'était la seule option dont il disposait. Le brun disait vrai, jamais il ne laisserait tomber avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, alors si il voulait que le cauchemars prenne fin, il devait appuyer sur la gâchette et tout serait terminé.

-Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tues moi !

Les mâchoires de Fye se serrèrent et il se fit violence pour ne pas flancher maintenant mais ses mains refusaient obstinément de lui obéir et de tirer. Il fut agité d'un violent tremblement et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Des larmes de rage et de frustration lui montèrent et avoua avec honte :

-J'y arrive pas. Je... je peux pas faire ça.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? S'étonna Ashura, presque déçu. Si tu n'agis pas maintenant je vais finir par tous les tuer, tout ceux à qui tu tiens ! C'est ce que tu veux ?

Son vis à vis lui jeta un regard interloqué. Il le provoquait ? Il essayait de lui donner la colère nécessaire pour qu'il tire ? Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il voulait vraiment se faire tuer ou quoi ?

-Mais réveille toi ! L'invectiva le Selesien. Tu as déjà oublié ce que j'ai fais à Yui ? Et ce que je ferais à Kurogane ?

Ce fut comme un coup de fouet et il retrouva l'énergie de le viser à nouveau. Le Magicien ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le sentiment de colère et de trahison qu'il avait ressentit en apprenant l'implication de son petit ami de l'époque. Il le fit enfler en lui et quand il ré-ouvrit les yeux, c'était de la haine qu'on pouvait y lire. Cette fois sûr de lui, il pointa ses pistolets sur la tête et le torse de son vis à vis et appuya sur les gâchettes. Au tout dernier moment, une image du Selesien le regardant avec un sourire tendre s'imposa à son esprit et il eut un sursaut.

Les deux balles manquèrent leur cible et allèrent se ficher dans le mur derrière.

-Tu as manqué ta cible ? C'est une première, dit lentement Ashura en s'approchant à nouveau.

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté et lutta de toute ses forces pour chasser les images des jours heureux qui tentaient de s'immiscer dans sa tête.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui te gêne, reprit le brun. On ne peut pas dire que je ne le mérite pas, et je ne manquerai à personne alors tu n'as pas de raison d'hésiter.

Il fit encore un pas et se retrouva à moins de deux mètre de lui.

-A cette distance, tu ne peux pas me manquer. Tires.

Fye prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Il entendait la respiration régulière de l'autre et se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi paisible avec deux pistolets braqués sur lui. Et puis la voix de Yui lui résonna dans la tête :

''Ashura ? Merci, pour tout !''

Alors il rouvrit les yeux, décala légèrement son bras et tira. Ashura eut un mouvement de recul quand la balle le traversa et une tache rouge commença à s'étendre sur son épaule. De l'incompréhension passa sur son visage et il se tourna lentement vers son membre blessé.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il simplement.

-Parce que j'ai toujours considéré que tu nous avais sauvé la vie en nous prenant sous ton aile...

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ce qui t'empêche de me tuer, c'était il y a plus de 6 ans ! Tu ne devrais pas être aussi gentil, ça finiras par te nuire.

-Tss !

-Les gens comme toi ne devraient jamais avoir à tremper dans ce Milieu si cruel...

Le Magicien ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer qu'on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix mais un cri les interrompit :

-ASHURA ! Montre toi enfoiré !

Kurogane ? C'était la voix de Kurogane. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Je suis là ! Répondit l'interpellé d'une voix forte afin de bien se faire entendre.

Une trentaine de seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur le ninja qui semblait hors de lui. Épée à la main il fit un pas en direction du Selesien mais s'arrêta en remarquant la seconde personne dans la pièce.

-Fye ? L'appela t-il. Alors tu étais ici ? Tout le monde te cherche partout, t'as foutu un sacré bordel ! Amaterasu arrête pas de répéter qu'elle avait raison, que t'étais un infiltré et que tu es allé rejoindre l'ennemi.

-Si seulement ! Lâcha l'homme aux cheveux long en faisant la moue.

En réponse il reçut deux regards noirs.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le blond.

Kurogane plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit une photo pliée en quatre ainsi qu'une balle. Il s'agissait de celles qui se trouvaient dans l'enveloppe du début de soirée et le Magicien se maudit d'être parti sans penser à les ranger.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans ta chambre en venant te voir pour qu'on finisse de s'expliquer et ça m'a foutu en rogne que cet espèce de connard -il désigna Ashura- ose essayer de manipuler nos relations ! Alors je suis venu pour lui dire que si il avait un problème avec moi, il n'avait qu'à venir me le dire en face au lieu de faire ses coups en douce !

Son interlocuteur soupira.

-C'est exactement pour éviter que tu réagisses comme ça que je refusais t'expliquer ce qui m'empêchait de me battre ! Pourquoi est-ce que les gens se sentent toujours obligés de régler leur problèmes par la violence ?

-Attends ! Ça aussi c'était de sa faute ?! Putain je vais le buter !

-Kuro !

-Quoi ? S'énerva le ninja, frustré qu'il veuille l'empêcher de laisser libre cour à sa colère. Attends, ce type te pourrit la vie, essaye de te contrôler, veux t'obliger à rejoindre son gang par la force et toi, tu refuse qu'on le tue ?!

-J'essaye de lui expliquer depuis tout à l'heure, mais il ne veut rien entendre ! Renchérit Ashura qui dégaina soudain son épée. Il n'a que deux options qui s'offrent à lui mais refuse d'en choisir une. Enfin peut être que si je tue ce cher Kurogane sous ses yeux, ça le réveilleras !

-Ah ouai ? Essaye un peu pour voir ! Le provoqua le Papillons Pourpre en se mettant en garde.

Fye voulu s'avancer pour les retenir mais les deux s'étaient déjà jeté l'un sur l'autre. Le combat allait par vague et les adversaires reprenaient le dessus sur l'autre à tour de rôle. Le chef de Seles avait beau être blessé il se défendait très bien et le jeune homme n'osait imaginer à quoi aurait ressemblé le combat si il ne lui avait pas tiré dessus. Chacun était animé par le désir de battre son ennemi et ils ne lâchaient rien. Les coups et les parades s'enchaînaient sans que le blond ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et il se mis à chercher désespérément un moyen de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent.

Dans cette situation, le Selesien ayant une épaule en moins, il aurait logiquement dût finir par perdre à cause de ses mouvements ralentis, seulement Kurogane s'était déjà battu tout l'après midi et il était blessé lui aussi. Les adversaires étant donc tout deux désavantagés, ils se retrouvaient au même niveau et la bataille semblait vouloir se mettre à tourner en rond, personne n'arrivant à dominer vraiment.

L'homme aux cheveux long protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait son membre blessé des assauts de l'autre combattant et cela sembla lui donner une idée. Bloquant un coup avec sa lame, il réussit à la faire glisser le long du katana de l'autre pour aller frapper son bras gauche du plat l'épée. En temps normal cette attaque aurait été inefficace et aurait même créé une brèche suffisante dans sa garde pour qu'il puisse se faire tuer mais il n'avait pas visé au hasard et il s'agissait de l'endroit où le ninja avait sa profonde coupure. Ce dernier grimaça et se contracta de douleur une demi seconde ce qui suffit largement à Ashura pour réussir à lui donner un coup de pied qui l'envoya contre le mur, pour ensuite lui plaquer sa lame sur la gorge.

-Un geste, un seul, et tu es mort ! Lui déclara t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Arrêtes ça ! Relâche le tout de suite ! ordonna le blond en le pointant encore une fois avec ses pistolets.

-Non, désolé mais c'est hors de question. Pour l'instant tu ne m'as pas encore l'air assez réceptif pour faire un choix alors je crois que je vais finir le travail !

-Tires ! lui ordonna le Papillons Pourpres en sentant l'acier s'enfoncer dans son cou.

Le Magicien obéit et enfonça ses doigts sur la gâchette. Les deux balles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et le Selesien toussa laissant ainsi deux filet de sang s'échapper de la bouche. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'exclamer en se tournant vers le tireur :

-Tu aurais du viser la tête... Au moins tu es certain que c'est mortel sur le coup ! Alors que là non seulement tu me laisse le temps de finir le boulot et en plus je...

Il s'interrompit en pleine phrase, secoué par un violent hoquet. Il cracha encore du sang puis baissa la tête vers son ventre ou venait de ficher un katana.

-Et toi tu n'aurais pas dût me lâcher du regard ! Lui balança Kurogane en enfonçant l'épée plus profondément.

Il eut une violente grimace de douleur mais posa lentement ses mains contre la lame à laquelle il s'agrippa. D'un geste sec, il la retira de son ventre et tituba vers Fye mais tomba à terre avant de l'avoir atteint. Son ancien amant vint s'agenouiller près de lui et Ashura lui murmura tristement :

-J'aurais trouvé ça mieux que tu puisse me tuer et te venger mais bon...

-Ashura !

-Oh non, ne fait pas cette tête pour moi voyons ! Je ne le mérite pas. Ce qui m'arrive est juste !

-Je sais... murmura le blond.

Les yeux du blessé partirent dans le vague et sa respiration cessa. Il était mort. Le jeune homme lui ferma respectueusement les paupière puis se précipita vers le brun qui n'avait pas bougé et massait son cou meurtrit.

-Kuro, ça va ? Je suis désolé de ne pas tiré à la tête directement mais je craignais de me louper encore une fois et de te toucher !

-Ouai ben rassures toi je préfère que t'ai visé le ventre plutôt que je me sois mangé une balle !

Sa réflexion les fit sourire légèrement tout les deux et ils se regardèrent sans bouger encore un long moment. Finalement le ninja reparla en premier.

-En tout cas on dirait bien que cette fois-ci c'est terminé, il ne te harcèlera plus !

-Oui...

Il fit une pause.

-Kurogane ?

-Hum ?

-Merci de l'avoir tué.

-De toute façon vu là où tu l'avais touché, il serait mort dans les 5 minutes.

-Peut être mais... merci, murmura Fye, dont le regard se perdit dans le visage maintenant inexpressif de l'homme qui avait tant représenté pour lui à une époque.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et bien on a déjà un méchant de moins dans cette histoire ! <strong>

**Et je crois que mes deux héros seront bien d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est pas trop tôt !**


	21. Chapitre 20 : Yui (Partie 1)

**Et ça y est, nous voilà déjà au chapitre 20 ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais mon rytme de parutiont est devenu bien plus rapide ces derniers mois ! Non parce qu'il m'avait fallut plus d'un an pour atteindre les 10 chapitres, alors que j'ai mis bien moins de temps entre le chapitre 10 et le chapitre 20. (OUi, oui je m'auto-félicite en effet ! *okjesors* )**

**Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Alors, je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est un peu "spécial". Il est plein de révélation mais ne fait en vérité pas du tout avancer l'histoire principale. Enfin bref, vous verez bien par vous même...**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**liberlycaride : Merci beaucoup ! :D J'espère qu'il t'a plu !**

**MokoniiNeah : Euh... Analyse cette phrase comme tu le veux ! ^^  
>Ha ha ! Carrément ? Bon ben je vais voir ce que j'ai en stock comme "fin à l'eau de rose au pays des bisounours" ! (Mais je te promet rien )<strong>

**Rinne-chan : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que cette fin de chapitre allait te faire très plaisir ! (On se demande pourquoi hein ?) **

**Mokona-au-chocopyuh : T'inquiète pas, ce genre de chose ça fait du bien de le répèter ! (Ben c'est vrai quoi, il commençait vraiment à devenir collant le Ashura !)  
>Euh... j'espère quand même que tu n'as pas eut une mauvaise note à ton DS à cause moi ! ^^'<strong>

* * *

><p>Assis tout deux sur le rebord de la fenêtre depuis bientôt une demi-heure, Kurogane et Fye regardaient silencieusement les étoiles. Après ce qui venait de se passer, aucun n'avait envie de rentrer tout de suite.<p>

-Hé ? Lança soudain le ninja.

-Hmm, quoi ?

-J'me demandais, enfin c'est peut être pas mes affaires mais, il s'est passé quoi entre Ashura et toi pour que vous en arriviez là ? J'veux dire, tout les couples qui rompent ne finissent pas comme ça !

-Bien heureusement ! Déclara le blond en lui souriant.

Il laissa un petit temps avant de reprendre :

-La première fois que nous avons rencontré Ashura, on était que des gamins de 17 ans qui rentraient du lycée. Mais en vérité, je crois que l'abîme qui nous a entraîné vers le fond avait déjà commencé plusieurs mois plus tôt...

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Accoudé à ma table la tête entre les mains je poussai un soupir et jetai un regard blasé à ma classe. Au tableau la professeure d'histoire nous commentait de la façon la plus ennuyeuse possible la carte des États-Unis et autour de moi mes camarades discutaient et se chamaillaient sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Mon voisin de table jouait au Tetris sur son portable dans sa trousse tandis que je gribouillai avec application ma feuille de cours. En temps normal j'écoutai à peu près mais là on était juste avant la pause de midi et tout ce dont je rêvais était que la cloche sonne pour que je puisse sortir manger.

Me tournant vers la fenêtre je me mis à regretter amèrement que Yui et moi ne soyons pas tombés dans la même classe. En seconde ça avait été le cas et ça avait rendu mes journées bien plus supportables. Mon frère et ses blagues stupides me manquaient beaucoup cette année et alors que je me disais que ça serait super si nous retombions ensemble pour la terminale, la cloche sonna enfin. Je ramassai mes affaires et sorti en quatrième vitesse. Après avoir récupéré mon déjeuné dans mon casier, j'allai m'asseoir sur notre banc habituel en attendant que mon jumeau me rejoigne. Cela pouvait parfois mettre jusqu'à une demi-heure car Yui était extrêmement populaire et aussi très bavard. Alors que j'avais toujours plus ou moins été timide et renfermé, mon frère était joyeux, blagueur, exubérant et extraverti. Tout le lycée le connaissait et la moitié des filles lui courraient après. Il avait donc souvent du mal à traverser l'école rapidement, se faisant aborder tout les trois pas.

L'attendre ne me dérangeai pas car un peu de calme et de solitude de temps en temps me faisaient du bien et je sortis un livre pour m'occuper. Plongé dans ma lecture je ne vis pas le temps passer et ce qui me sembla être une poignée de seconde plus tard, mon jumeau me sauta dessus en criant qu'il était désolé de m'avoir fait attendre. Je lui rétorquai en riant que ça ne changeai pas beaucoup de d'habitude et il me tira la langue en s'installant correctement sur le banc.

Alors que nous étions en train de manger, notre petite bande d'amis nous rejoins bruyamment et l'un d'entre eux nous proposa d'aller boire un verre après les cours. Alors que j'allais décliner en prétextant un empêchement familial, Yui accepta sous mon regard étonné. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait dis oui alors que nous devions directement rentrer au Quartier Est pour bosser après les cours. Notre supérieur avait beau nous passer pas mal de choses, je trouvai que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'abuser de la semi-liberté qu'il nous laissait. Le jour ou il finirait par en avoir marre, nous aurions de sacrées représailles !

Mon frère sembla remarquer ma tension car juste avant de rentrer en cours il me murmura à l'oreille :

-T'inquiète pas, on y reste une petite demi-heure et on file, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai pour lui faire plaisir mais restai malgré tout septique quant à savoir si c'était une bonne idée.

Finalement le reste de la journée se passa dans le même ton que la matinée et je réussis à me convaincre que pour quarante petites minutes, ils ne nous en feraient pas un fromage. Et puis, on aurait qu'à prétexter s'être fait punir et avoir été obligé de nettoyer la classe ou truc dans ce genre ! Il n'y avait pas de raison que je stresse. Enfin, je l'espérai.

Nos amis nous emmenèrent dans un petit bar tout près du lycée et les deux majeurs du groupe se chargèrent d'aller faire les commandes. Mon jumeau et moi restèrent raisonnables et nous contentâmes de boissons peu alcoolisées puisqu'on allait bosser juste après. Ce fut une fin d'après-midi très agréable, nous rîmes beaucoup et toute la petite bande était bien éméchée quand nous ressortîmes du bar.

Nous y étions en vérité resté un peu plus d'une heure mais avoir bu nous avait bien détendu et avec Yui nous ne nous en faisions pas trop pour ça. Ce qui s'avéra être une grave erreur car nous nous prîmes une sacrée remonté en arrivant.

Notre gang actuel était le Dark Hopes, un petit clan mineur du Quartier Est spécialisé dans le racket, et le vol des gangs voisins. Il était constitué presque uniquement de gros bras peu futé et nous y avions échoué après la disparition de notre clan précédent. Par chance, nous étions intelligents et débrouillards pour nos âges et avions donc réussit à s'y faire respecter un minimum.

Notre supérieur le plus direct était hors de lui et il nous jura que si jamais on lui refaisait un coup comme ça, on se prendrait la peignée de notre vie.

Pas désolé pour un sou, mais le croyant quand il disait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution, nous nous tînmes, à carreau pendant quelques temps, histoire qu'il oublie ce petit incident.

La situation dégénéra véritablement un petit mois plus tard quand l'un de nos amis nous invita à venir fêter ses 18 ans chez lui. Cela se déroulait bien sûr le soir et coïncidait malheureusement avec nos horaires de travail. Mon frère décida tout de même qu'il voulait y aller et une semaine avant la fête il alla voir notre chef pour tenter de négocier.

-Tient, les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Nous demanda t-il en nous voyant arriver.

-En fait, vendredi prochain y a notre pote qui fait une grosse fête pour ses 18 ans et on se demandait si y avait pas moyen qu'on bosse pendant notre jour de repos pour pouvoir y aller, lui expliqua Yui.

-Vendredi ? Mais les mecs, vous savez bien que c'est un de nos meilleurs jours de la semaine, on peut pas se permettre de pas vous avoir !

-Oh aller quoi ! On te demande quasi jamais rien nous et je suis sûr que c'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Insista t-il.

Notre supérieur soupira et se gratta le cou en réfléchissant.

-Bon ok mais alors vous bosserez pendant votre jour de congés deux semaines de suite !

-Super !

-Et, poursuivit-il, je veux quand même que vous restiez joignable en cas de problème, compris ?

-Ouaip, t'inquiètes ! Le rassura ma moitié avec un clin d'œil.

Je dois avouer que quand il avait réussit à le faire céder aussi facilement j'avais été soufflé. Moi j'étais certain de ne pas pouvoir arriver à faire de tels miracles !

Et une semaine plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes donc à la fête des 18 ans de notre ami. Il y avait un monde fou devant la maison et l'on pouvait entendre la musique de l'autre bout de la rue. La première chose que je pensais d'ailleurs en arrivant fut que j'espérai qu'il avait prévenu les voisins et que la police n'allait pas débarquer.

L'intérieur était bondé et il fallait jouer des coudes pour se déplacer. Partout traînaient des verres et des bouteilles plus ou moins vides et la musique était à un tel volume que même en hurlant on arrivait pas à s'entendre. Les gens dansaient les uns sur les autres et tout les canapés de la pièce étaient occupés par des couples en train de s'embrasser, ou pire.

Très vite je me retrouvais avec à boire dans les mains et mon jumeau m'entraîna avec lui sur la piste. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous y restâmes mais je le perdis plusieurs fois de vue et mon verre ne se retrouva jamais vide. Finalement alors que je commençais à avoir mal au crane à cause de toutes les lumières qui clignotaient dans la pièce, il réapparut comme par magie et me tira jusqu'à une terrasse à l'extérieur. Nous nous laissâmes tomber assis par terre et nous appuyâmes l'un contre l'autre.

La tête me tournais un peu et à voir l'expression de mon frère il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Nous tenions plutôt bien l'alcool en temps normal mais j'avais bu tout ce qui m'était passé entre les mains sans vraiment me soucier de ce que c'était, et je me mis à soupçonner qu'il devait y avoir quelques mélanges douteux dans le lot.

Yui riait bêtement tout seul et je sentais les soubresauts de son épaule contre ma tête.

-Pfiou, je crois que là j'ai un poil abusé ! Me déclara t-il soudain, complètement mort de rire.

-Moi pareil ! Répondis-je en le rejoignant dans son fou rire.

Nous continuâmes à nous marrer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons interrompu par une sonnerie de portable. Ayant exactement le même, et ayant trouvé très drôle de mettre la même sonnerie, nous dûmes farfouiller tout les deux dans nos poches pour savoir qui sonnait. C'était celui de mon jumeau qui soupira et raccrocha en voyant le nom de l'appelant. J'allais lui demander qui c'était quand mon portable sonna à son tour. Je jurais en voyant qui était mon correspondant et m'apprêtais à décrocher mais ma moitié me fit non de la tête.

-Ils sont grands hein, j'crois que pour une fois ils vont réussir à se débrouiller tout seul !

-Ouai, t'a raison ! Et puis on est pas leur mère, z'ont qu'à pas se foutre dans la merde aussi ! Renchéris-je en appuyant sur le bouton rouge.

-C'est vrai, ça, non mais attends on...

Il fut coupé par son téléphone qui sonna à nouveau.

-Oh ! Tu te crois où, je parle là ! engueula t-il le pauvre appareil avant de le balancer dans les buissons devant nous.

-Non mais c'est vrai ça d'abord ! Vous ont pas apprit la politesse vos parents ?! M'exclamai-je avant de faire subir le même sort à mon portable.

-Viens laissons ses ingrats ! Me proposa Yui en se relevant avant de m'aider à faire de même.

Je saisis le bras qu'il me tendit et nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur en criant et riant.

Enfoncé dans les broussailles, le téléphone continuait vainement de sonner...

Lorsque j'émergeai des brumes du sommeil, la première chose que je remarquais fut qu'un poids sur mon torse était en train de m'écraser. Ouvrant les yeux je vis que le poids en question était un grand baraqué qui me ronflait tranquillement dessus. Son haleine empestait la clope et la vodka, et je le repoussait avec une grimace de dégoût. Il roula à côté de moi et une image de lui en train de m'embrasser me revint en tête. Horrifié je m'empressais de vérifier que tout mes habits étaient bien à leur place et poussais un soupir soulagé en m'apercevant que c'était effectivement le cas. Parfois l'alcool me désinhibait un peu trop à mon goût ! Je m'étais vraiment laissé bécoter par... ça ?! Mon frère allait avoir de mes nouvelles pour avoir oser me laisser faire !

Après m'être longuement étiré, je finis par m'asseoir en grinçant des dents à cause de la gueule de bois que je sentais poindre. Voulant me lever, je récoltait de très vives protestations de la part de la fille qui dormait au pied du canapé et dont je venais de marcher sur les cheveux. M'excusant vaguement, je l'enjambai et me dis que j'étais bien content de ne pas être le propriétaire des lieux en voyant l'état de la pièce. Des bouteilles et des verres parfois renversés ou brisés, jonchaient le sol. Il y avait des papiers en tout genre partout sur le sol et l'une des tables gisait en morceaux par terre. Je remarquai aussi au passage plusieurs flaques malodorantes de ce qui devait être du vomi. Sans compter bien sûr la cinquantaine de personnes qui roupillaient entassés sur le sol ou les fauteuils. J'essayais sans succès de repérer la tignasse blonde de mon frère parmi eux quand quelqu'un me fit sursauter en toquant à la porte vitrée. C'était justement celui que je cherchais et je me précipitai vers lui avec le sourire.

Il avait les traits tirés et paraissait nerveux. Inquiet, je le pris dans mes bras et la vue de la terrasse fit alors remonter mes souvenirs. Nous en train de rire, nos téléphones en train de sonner, et nous les balançant dans les buissons.

-Oh merde ! Murmurai-je en comprenant ce que nous avions fait.

Hier soir, un membres du gang nous avait appelé et, sous l'effet euphorisant de l'alcool, nous avions décidé de ne pas répondre et de le renvoyer balader. Maintenant qu'on était sobre, la gravité de ce qu'on avait fait nous apparaissait très clairement, et je sentis mon ventre se tordre en pensant à ce qu'on allait prendre en rentrant. Dans notre gang, l'insubordination était un des pires crimes que l'on pouvait commettre avec la trahison, et nos actes de la veille en était un exemple flagrant.

-Je les ait retrouvés dans les broussailles, ils n'ont rien ! Me dit mon jumeau en me montrant nos portables, qu'il tenait dans la main. On a une quinzaines d'appels manqués tout les deux et... Bordel de merde !

Il donna un violent coup dans le vide et serra les dents.

-On fait quoi ? Voulu-je savoir. Je veux dire, on rentre ou...

-J'en sais rien Fye, j'en sais rien !

Nous n'eûmes pas plus le temps de réfléchir à la question car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment et, sous les vives protestations des nombreux dormeurs, quelqu'un cria :

-FYE, YUI, ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Mon cœur rata un battement et je m'agrippais au bras de Yui en comprenant que nous n'avions même pas le temps de déterminer la meilleure stratégie à suivre pour que les représailles soit le moins fortes possible. Ok, on avait fait les cons et c'était de notre faute, mais là vu avec qui on avait voulu jouer, on risquait de ne pas seulement être privée de sortie pour un mois !

-BOUGEZ VOUS ! Rugit celui qui était venu nous chercher.

Je ne savais même pas comment le gang avait pu apprendre ou se déroulait la fête mais j'étais bien trop inquiet pour penser à ce genre de détails.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes donc dans la voiture, en compagnie de notre patibulaire chauffeur. Ce dernier ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet mais vu sa tête, le chef devait être dans une sacrée colère.

À peine arrivés, notre supérieur, se jeta sur nous et nous apprit que le BIG Boss voulait nous voir, maintenant. Le Big Boss était celui qui contrôlait le gang dans son ensemble et qui tirait toute les ficelles dans l'ombre. Nous ne l'avions rencontré que deux fois en tout, mais cela nous avait largement suffit. C'était un grand homme à la carrure de catcheur Américain et qui vous balançait des regards noir à tout bout de champs. Beaucoup racontaient qu'il était violent et aimait voir souffrir les gens, ennemis ou alliés.

C'est donc avec une appréhension justifiée que nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à son bureau. Les gros bras à l'entrée nous laissèrent passer sans problèmes et nous fûmes accueillis par un :

-J'espère au moins que votre soirée valait la peine de vous mettre dans une merde pareille !

Aucun de nous n'osa répondre, ne sachant pas si il était sérieux. Il continua donc :

-Bon, j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Oui... acquiesça timidement mon jumeau.

-Alors premièrement je tiens à dire que les excuses ''On était trop bourrés'', ou ''On a pas entendu à cause de la musique'', vous vous les gardez, vos raisons, je m'en tape complètement ! Tout ce que moi je vois, c'est qu'à cause de vos conneries, trois de mes hommes sont morts hier soir parce qu'ils n'ont jamais reçut le renfort qu'ils attendaient !

Nous nous entre-regardâmes avec mon frère et je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre. Des types étaient morts ? C'était vraiment la merde pour nous dans ce cas !

-Vous comprenez donc bien que je suis obligé de sévir !

Discrètement, je saisis la main de ma moitié et la serrais de toute mes forces.

-Mais en deux ans que vous êtes là, votre supérieur m'a toujours dit le plus grand bien de vous et puis vous êtes jeunes, et on a tous fait des conneries étant jeunes ! Alors disons que... je vais juste vous faire passer définitivement l'envie de désobéir !

Définitivement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire exactement ?

-Ha ha ha ! Ne faîtes pas ces têtes là, si vous aviez deux ans de plus vous seriez déjà mort. Mais à vos âges, je pense qu'on peut encore aisément rectifier le tir !

J'écrasai maintenant la main de Yui dans la mienne et il me jeta le regard du ''T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer !'' alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

-Hmm, je me suis toujours demandé si toute les histoire qu'on raconte sur les jumeau sont vraies ! Nous déclara le Boss. Vous savez, celles qui disent par exemple que quand on en frappe un l'autre ressent aussi la douleur ?

Comprenant brusquement où il voulait en venir, j'eus un pas de recul tandis que mon jumeau murmurait :

-Oh non, pas ça...

L'homme en face de nous rit méchamment avant de lâcher un théâtral :

-Et si !

Il fit un signe de tête et les armoires à glaces postée au fond de la pièce et celle-ci se dirigèrent droit sur nous.

-Prenez moi celui de droite, il me fait plus envie !

Avant d'avoir réalisé que celui de droite c'était moi, j'avais décollé du sol et me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur. Mon frère était retenu par deux autres types et se débattait en lui criant d'arrêter, que c'était sa faute et que c'était lui qu'il fallait frapper. Le Boss secoua la tête en souriant et me colla un coup dans le ventre avant de se retourner et de demander :

-Et tu ne crois pas que tu souffriras bien plus en le regardant se faire frapper sans pouvoir l'aider ?

Mon double écarquilla les yeux et se débattit de plus belle tandis qu'il recommençait à frapper. Je faisais tout mon possible pour encaisser en silence et que Yui se sente le moins mal possible mais bientôt je ne pus plus retenir les gémissements de douleur. En arrière plan les hurlements de ma moitié s'intensifiaient de plus en plus et je lus alors dans les yeux du Big Boss qu'il prenait un plaisir non retenu a provoquer toute cette douleur.

Quand cela ce termina enfin, je crois que celui dans l'état le plus pitoyable était mon jumeau. Tombé à genoux par terre il pleurait à chaudes larme en répétant sans cesse : ''Pardon Fye, je suis tellement désolé !''.

Vu les blessures que j'avais, il fallut aller à l'hôpital et prétendre que je m'étais fait tabasser par des types qui voulaient me voler mon porte-feuille. Je mentis en prétendant que j'avais déjà porté plainte et restai une semaine et demie hospitalisé. Mon frère sécha tout les cours et resta tout le temps avec moi. Il s'en voulait à mort de ne pas avoir su me protéger et eût en vérité bien plus de mal que moi à se remettre. Me voir dans cet état lui rappelait constamment ce qui c'était passé et il me jurait 20 fois par jours que plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un me refaire ça. J'eus beau lui expliquer que ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être lui et que de toute façon si il avait réussit à faire quelque chose on serait probablement mort tout les deux, il ne voulu rien entendre et continua de culpabiliser. Notre retour en cours ne fut pas des plus discret vu que j'étais couvert de plaies mais notre excuse parut satisfaire tout le monde.

En attendant, le Boss avait parfaitement réussit son coup et nous n'eûmes plus le moindre petit écart de conduite. On rentrait aux bonnes heures et on obéissait à tout ce qui nous était demandé. À tel point qu'il en profita pour nous refiler des missions de plus en plus dangereuses qu'on aurait jamais acceptées avant ça. Les risques qu'on prenait grandissaient de jours en jours et je savais pertinemment que cette histoire allait finir par se terminer mal pour nous.

Un jour de pluie, parut pourtant vouloir me faire mentir...

On était mardi, notre seul et unique jour de repos de la semaine. La journée de cours avait été longue et je fus plus qu'heureux d'entendre la dernière sonnerie.

J'étais complètement remis de mes blessures depuis maintenant deux semaines et notre travail dans le gang m'épuisait de plus en plus. On rentrait à des heures très tardives et on se levait tôt le matin pour aller au lycée. Je n'avais presque aucune heures de libres dans mon emploi du temps et ne pouvait donc quasiment plus faire mes devoirs ou apprendre mes cours. Et pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne m'intéressais pas. Mes notes chutaient allègrement et, ayant remarqué un phénomène similaire chez Yui, plusieurs prof nous avaient déjà convoqués pour savoir si il se passait quelque chose de grave en ce moment dans notre famille. Aujourd'hui, je me dépêchait donc de m'en aller avant que mon professeur de français, à qui j'avais rendu un devoir lamentable, ne me tombe dessus. Dehors il tombait des cordes et je dus patienter 10 minutes dans le hall avant que mon frère, qui bien sûr avait le parapluie, n'arrive.

Grâce à l'argent que nous nous faisions chez les Dark Hopes nous réussissions à nous payer un petit appartement un peu avant la bordure du Quartier Est. Au nom de notre oncle censé être encore en vie bien entendu, puisque nous n'étions pas encore majeurs.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde , nous sortîmes donc sous l'averse et commençâmes à rentrer. L'eau tambourinait sur la toile du parapluie et je fus bien heureux que nous ayons pensé à le prendre. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le cas de tout le monde et nous marchions depuis 10 minutes derrière un homme qui n'en avait pas. Il était grand, paraissait musclé et avait de longs cheveux qui lui descendaient sous les épaules. Il était trempé jusqu'au os et ses vêtements lui faisaient une seconde peau. Vu son état je n'aurais été que peu étonné qu'il attrape une pneumonie et mon double semblait penser la même chose puisqu'il me déclara :

-On peut quand même pas le laisser comme ça ! Il doit mourir de froid sous cette flotte.

-Ben oui mais... commençais-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Partageons notre parapluie avec lui, ça loge largement !

Et, sans me laisser le temps d'exprimer mon scepticisme, il accéléra soudainement de façon a rattraper l'inconnu. Arrivé à sa hauteur il leva le bras pour pouvoir nous abriter tout les trois et, sous le regard interrogateur de l'homme, engagea la conversation :

-Bonjour ! On vous suit depuis un petit moment et on s'est dit que vous deviez vous les peler sous cette flotte. Vous n'avez même pas de manteau !

-Je n'avais pas regardé la météo.

-Et vous allez par où ? Non parce que tant qu'on va dans la même direction, vous pouvez rester sous notre parapluie si vous voulez.

Le brun le regarda, surpris. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tant de gentillesse de notre part. En fait je ne sais pas du tout à quoi il s'attendait mais il avait sérieusement du se demander ce qu'on voulait en venant lui parler.

En fait, venant de mon jumeau, ce qui venait de se produire ne m'étonnais pas du tout. Il avait toujours été du genre à se montrer extrêmement serviable et gentil avec tout le monde. Il détestait les choses qu'il devait faire pour le clan et essayait de se rattraper en se montrer le plus gentil possible avec les personnes qu'il côtoyait en dehors du Milieu.

-Je vais par ici, nous déclara t-il en montrant notre chemin à nous aussi.

Et nous continuâmes donc de marcher tout les trois. Plus je le regardais et plus son visage m'étais familier mais je ne parvenais plus à me rappeler où je l'avais déjà vu. Yui, lui, ne paraissait pas troublé du tout et discutait tranquillement avec l'inconnu. Pour lui c'était tout à fait naturel d'aller aborder des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam alors que j'étais incapable de faire une chose pareille à cause de ma timidité.

Finalement nous arrivâmes plutôt rapidement devant chez nous où mon frère expliqua :

-Nous on est arrivé mais vous pouvez garder le parapluie si vous voulez. On en a d'autres !

-Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup dans ce cas ! Passez une bonne fin de journée, prit-il congé en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

-Attendez, le retint mon double. Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Ashura.

Il commença à partir mais sembla se raviser et demanda :

-Et vous ?

-Moi c'est Yui et mon frère c'est Fye !

-Alors merci et bonne journée, Yui et Fye !

Et il s'en alla définitivement cette fois-ci.

Au moment où il nous avait dis son nom, mon cœur avait raté un battement. Mon cerveau venait de faire la connexion, il s'agissait d'Ashura, chef de Seles, un des clan le plus ennemi avec le notre. Ma moitié avait lui aussi fait le rapprochement puisqu'il se tourna vers moi et lâcha :

-C'était le chef de Seles ? Bah putain !

Si faire sa rencontre dans ces circonstances nous avait surpris, nous ne pensions plus le revoir. Du moins pas en dehors du Quartier Est. Nous le croisâmes pourtant dans nos escalier le samedi suivant.

C'était le matin et nous venions d'aller faire les courses. Alors que nous remontions à notre appartement, nous le vîmes qui descendait les escaliers de notre immeuble. En nous apercevant il eut une sorte de sourire et nous interpella. Yui plaqua une expression joyeuse sur son visage et lui répondit à grands gestes. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il voulu savoir :

-Ashura ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-J'étais venu vous rendre le parapluie, vu que j'avais vu où vous habitiez.

-Ah, ben merci alors ! C'est super cool de votre part !

Le brun descendit quelques marches puis se retourna et proposa :

-Mais vu que vous êtes là, je pourrais peut être vous inviter à manger en guise de remerciements.

Sachant que, même si lui ne le savais apparemment pas, cet homme était notre ennemi, l'idée ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça. Mais je me connaissais et savais très bien que je serais incapable de refuser. Je jetais donc un regard éloquent à mon frère pour qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas et il tenta donc d'esquiver poliment l'invitation :

-Pour ça ce n'est peut être pas la peine ! En plus vous n'allez quand même pas dépenser de l'argent pour nous juste parce qu'on vous à prêté un parapluie.

-Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous remercier correctement, insista t-il.

-Euh mais... osai-je commencer à intervenir.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire non alors que je me suis déplacé jusqu'ici ? Allez, s'il vous plaît !

Évidement avec un argument pareil on ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser. Nous acceptâmes donc et nous éclipsâmes deux minutes dans notre appartement pour aller poser les courses.

-Oh bordel de merde ! On va se taper une bouffe avec le chef de Seles ! Putain c'est complètement dingue ! Jura mon frère encore sous le choc.

-Ouai, c'est sûr que si on m'avait dit ça, jamais je n'y aurais cru ! Renchéris-je.

Ashura nous emmena manger dans un café-bar à deux pas et se montra charmant. Il nous fit beaucoup rire, enfin surtout Yui en fait. Si au début du repas je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait tant tenu à ce qu'on accepte de venir, je compris très vite que c'était parce qu'il en avait après mon jumeau. Nous avions beau avoir la même apparence je savais qu'au niveau de la conversation et du caractère, mon double était bien plus intéressant que moi et même si le brun essayait de faire attention à nous parler autant à tout les deux, il était bien plus souvent tourné vers ma moitié. Ce que je comprenais d'ailleurs très bien puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il entamait la conversation avec moi je répondais par onomatopées ou en marmonnant. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait de savoir que c'était un homme puissant et dangereux ou l'aura qu'il dégageait mais je me renfermai sur moi encore plus que d'habitude. Mon jumeau lui par contre se montrait drôle, intéressant et éloquent, raison pour laquelle l'homme se rabattit tout naturellement vers lui.

Je parlais si peu que mon frère fini par s'inquiéter et par me demander si j'allais bien. Je prétextai une migraine et, comme je l'espérais même si c'était très égoïste de ma part, tout le monde déclara que dans ce cas il valait mieux rentrer. Le repas était déjà terminé de toute façon.

Arrivé à la maison, Yui alla directement me chercher une aspirine mais je la refusai en expliquant que je n'avait plus mal. Il me la donna quand même au cas où et commença alors à rentrer dans son portable le numéro d'Ashura que ce dernier lui avait donné avant de partir. En le voyant faire je fronçai les sourcils et m'exclamai :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu comptes quand même pas le revoir ?!

-Ben... je sais pas, mais en même temps s'il nous a filé son num' ... sous-entendit-il.

-C'est pas parce que quelqu'un te donne son numéro que tu dois obligatoirement le rappeler !

-De toute façon il a aussi prit les nôtres alors je pense que si quelqu'un appelle ça sera probablement lui, me déclara t-il le plus normalement du monde.

-Quoi ?! Tu lui a donné NOS numéros ?! M'écriai-je, outré.

-Mais non, en fait...

-En fait ?

-Bon ok, il a demandé les deux et je lui ait donné le tiens sans réfléchir, expliqua t-il, gêné. Mais je suis désolé mon frère chéri !

Il se jeta sur moi et me serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras. J'étais un peu fâché qu'il ait agit sans me demander la permission mais en même temps j'étais incapable de lui faire la tête plus de trente secondes sans me sentir coupable. Je répondis donc à son étreinte avant de me mettre à lui faire des guilis. Ça dégénéra très vite en bataille de chatouilles et nous finîmes tout deux par terre, à hurler de rire.

Comme mon frère l'avait prédis, le brun rappela quelques jours plus tard pour nous inviter à boire un verre. Malgré mes réticences, il accepta et nous nous revîmes donc.

Finalement, au fur et à mesure que nous le fréquentions je finis par presque en oublier qu'il était censé être notre ennemi. Je crois que le fait de ne le fréquenter qu'en dehors du Quartier Est de ne l'avoir vu là bas qu'une seule fois jouait beaucoup. Nous le voyions maintenant assez régulièrement et à chaque fois j'avais l'impression de lui trouver de nouvelles qualités. Il était sympathique, généreux, drôle et il se montrait vraiment extrêmement gentil avec nous. Et puis il dégageait quelque chose... d'envoûtant. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais au bout de la quatrième ou cinquième entrevue, je me mis à perdre tout mes moyens dès qu'il se trouvait proche de moi ou qu'il me parlait. Mais je n'étais plus intimidé comme au début, j'étais troublé. Je rougissais de façon incontrôlable, je bafouillais et je sentais mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Au bout de quelques semaines, je finis par me rendre compte que ce que je ressentais était de l'amour. J'avais bien sûr déjà eut des amourettes au collège et au lycée mais je n'étais jamais vraiment tombé amoureux. Pas à ce point là en tout cas ! Et bien entendu, il fallait que ça soit d'un homme bien plus âgé, intéressé par mon jumeau et chef de gang.

En parlant de mon double, je ne lui avais pas avoué mes sentiments à l'égard de notre ''ami''. En temps normal on se disait absolument tout mais là c'était différent, je ne voulais pas que cette révélation change notre relation. Yui se considérait comme Bi et avait déjà testé un ou deux garçon mais il m'avait avoué préférer les filles et je savais donc que de ce côté là, je n'avais quasiment rien à craindre. Seulement c'était LUI que convoitait le brun et puis... j'avais honte, terriblement honte. Comment pouvais-je me pâmer d'amour devant un homme dont j'avais peur et que je ne voulais même pas voir au début ? C'était d'un pathétique !

Alors je gardais tout ça pour moi et continuai à faire comme si de rien était.

Puis, un jour (mardi comme toujours), Ashura nous invita à aller en boite. On avait cour le lendemain mais de toute façon, vu l'état de nos notes, ça n'allait pas changer grand chose.

Il avait des entrées auprès du videur et nous n'eûmes même pas à faire la queue. Une fois à l'intérieur nous allâmes tout trois sur la piste de danse bondée. Tassés les un contre les autres, les gens tentaient laborieusement de danser et des filles indécemment habillées se déhanchaient de façon plus que provocante. Bientôt mes deux compagnons disparurent dans la foule et je me retrouvait seul. Après avoir repoussé plusieurs filles (et un garçon) qui se collaient un peu trop à moi à mon goût, je fini par décider d'aller prendre quelque chose à boire. Le barman me servis sans même me demander mon âge et je m'installai au bar avec ma consommation.

Très vite, une grande brune sur-maquillée, avec des talons aiguilles, une mini jupe, et un haut ultra décolleté vint s'asseoir sur le siège d'à côté.

-Salut toi, m'aguicha t-elle. T'es tout seul ?

-Non, je suis venu avec mon frère et un ami. Mais ils sont en train de danser là.

-Ah d'accord ! Et tu t'ennuies pas un peu tout seul ?

-Euh... hésitai-je tout en cherchant un réponse susceptible de la faire partir.

-Moi je peux te tenir compagnie tu sais, me déclara t-elle en me jetant un regard provocateur.

J'avalai une grande gorgée dans mon verre et me demandai comment la rembarrer sans la vexer quand mon double arriva et me sauta au cou.

-Oh c'est ton frère ? Demanda la greluche comme si ce n'était pas assez voyant.

-En effet, je suis son jumeau, répondit l'intéressé après avoir passé sa commande.

Je donnai un bout de mon tabouret à ma moitié qui entama la discussion avec la jeune fille qui elle était aux anges. Je ne put retenir un sourire en sachant parfaitement que si elle obtenait quelque chose de Yui ça n'irait pas plus loin que de simples baisers. La pauvre allait être bien déçue !

Mes réflexions furent bien vite interrompu par le retour d'un certain brun. Arrivé juste derrière moi, il me tendit la main :

-Fye ? Tu viens danser avec moi ?

Mon cœur loupa un battement et le temps autour de nous sembla s'arrêter. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que lui qui me souriait en me proposant sa main. Toujours dans cette sorte de bulle, je me levai et glissai mes doigts dans les siens.

Doucement, il m'entraîna au milieu des danseurs mais m'attira contre lui au lieu de s'agiter en tout sens comme les autres. Ses mains glissèrent sur ma taille et il se mis à tourner lentement au rythme d'un slow alors que la musique ne s'y prêtait pas le moins du monde. Mais je m'en fichait éperdument, comme je me fichait des gens qui nous regardaient bizarrement. Une fois la première surprise passée, j'entourai son cou de mes bras et me calai sur son pas. Je n'ait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps cela dura mais j'avais la sensation de vivre un rêve éveillé.

La petite bulle qui s'était formée autour de nous éclata lorsque quelqu'un me donna un coup de coude dans le dos et que je me retrouvai projeté contre le torse de mon cavalier. Aussitôt, la musique que je n'entendais presque plus jusqu'à présent, revint à son volume normal et le rêve se termina.

Me rendant alors compte que j'étais collé à Ashura, je voulu reculer mais il passa ses bras autour de moi et me maintint avec douceur contre lui. Je m'empourprai avec violence et ma fréquence cardiaque augmenta brusquement. Me caressant tendrement les cheveux, il continua un peu de danser puis laissa sa main venir effleurer ma joue. Ses doigts coururent lentement le long de ma mâchoire et je me sentis défaillir. Si je n'avais pas été appuyé contre lui, mes jambes auraient probablement cédée sous mon poids.

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon frère, suivis par la brune gloussante, n'arrive.

-Ben ça va pas Fye ? Me demanda t-il, inquiet de ne pas me voir bouger.

-Oh hein euh... c'est, je... Si ! Bafouillai-je complètement perdu, tandis que le brun me relâchait de son étreinte.

Je fis quelques pas en arrière et plaquai un sourire hésitant sur mes lèvres pour ne pas inquiéter Yui. Finalement nous repartîmes de la boite vers deux heures du matin, en plutôt bon état puisque personne n'avait bu plus de trois verres.

Notre ami nous raccompagna chez nous en voiture mais, contrairement à son habitude, il sorti lui aussi du véhicule. Il nous souhaita bonne nuit et me rappela soudain alors que j'allais passer la porte.

-Fye ? Je peux te parler ?

-Euh... oui, rougissais-je.

-Je voulais juste te dire que c'était un très beau moment qu'on a passé tout les deux tout à l'heure !

J'essayai de répondre mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche et je me contentai alors d'un hochement de tête.

-Les étoiles sont belles ce soir tu ne trouve pas ? Reprit-il en changeant de sujet.

Je levai la tête vers le ciel et le trouvai en effet magnifique. C'était la nuit profonde et la lumière des astres ressortait sur le fond encre au dessus de nos tête. Je souris devant ce spectacle impressionnant et laissai échapper un :

-C'est superbe...

Ashura se rapprocha silencieusement de moi et je sentis sa main glisser sur ma nuque. J'eus un frisson incontrôlé et le regardai, surpris.

Depuis ce soir, je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il faisait. Alors qu'il en avait toujours eut après mon frère, voilà qu'il me draguait presque ouvertement. Est-ce que j'avais mal interprété ses intentions ?

Le brun coupa court à mes réflexions en franchissant les deux pas qui nous séparaient et en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur explosa de bonheur et je tombais littéralement dans ses bras. Son baiser était incroyablement tendre et se prolongea quelques longues secondes avant qu'il ne rompe doucement le contact.

Encore tremblant et bien empourpré, je réussis à demander :

-Pourquoi ? Je... je croyais que tu voulais Yui...

Il eut un sourire amusé.

-Tu te trompes. Depuis le début, celui qui m'intéresse, c'est toi ! Tu es un peu renfermé, tu as du mal à t'ouvrir aux autres mais... ça te rends incroyablement désirable ! Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ! Expliqua t-il pendant que sa main caressait mon cou et ma mâchoire.

Un sourire de soulagement apparu sur mon visage et il me déclara :

-Je préfère te voir avec ce beau sourire !

Je rougis à nouveau et baissai les yeux de gêne. Le brun m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et me glissa à l'oreille :

-Tu devrais rentrer, ton frère va t'attendre.

-Euh... oui tu as raison.

-Bonne nuit, me murmura t-il en me volant un baiser.

Il fit un petit signe de main avant de monter dans sa voiture et de partir. Encore sous le choc, je titubai jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble et me glissai à l'intérieur. Flottant sur un petit nuage de bonheur, montais quatre à quatre l'escalier menant à notre appartement et me laissai tomber dans le canapé avec un sourire béat.

-Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Yui en se jetant sur moi. Je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez encore mettre avant que l'un de vous ne fasse le premier pas !

Surpris, je tournai la tête dans sa direction.

-Comment tu ... ?

-Allons, tu croyais quoi ? Éclata t-il de rire. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me cacher que t'étais amoureux ? À moi, ton jumeau ?! En plus ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que t'es raide dingue de lui !

Rougissant violemment, j'enfonçai ma tête entre les coussins et m'excusai d'une petite vois :

-Pardon, je suis désolé ! Je sais que je j'aurais du te le dire mais... Je croyais que c'était toi qui l'intéressait !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé chercher là ? C'est pas du tout mon genre ! Et puis on a tout les deux un caractère trop fort pour être compatible. En simple amitié ça passe mais plus...

Relevant timidement la tête je lui fis mon regard de chat potté en demandant :

-T'es pas trop fâché alors ?

-Ha ha ha ! Comment je pourrais être en colère contre une bouille d'ange comme la tienne ? Rit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avant de me coller un baiser sonore sur la joue.

J'eus un sourire de soulagement et me blottit plus confortablement contre mon jumeau. Malgré le fait qu'il était presque 3 heures du matin, aucun de nous n'avait envie de dormir et il attrapa la télécommande pour mettre la télé. Nous finîmes par tomber sur un programme débile que nous regardâmes une bonne heure avant de décider d'un commun accord d'aller nous coucher. Juste avant d'éteindre la lumière (nous dormions dans la même pièce) mon double lança d'un air un peu inquiet :

-Tu pense que ça ira vous deux ? Je veux dire, il est pas comme ceux d'avant pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr que non, t'inquiète pas !

Cela parut le satisfaire et il nous plongea dans le noir puis se glissa sous les draps. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire en me demandant ça, il parlait de mes ex ou anciens prétendants. Depuis longtemps on avait remarqué que j'attirais tout particulièrement les personnes jalouses et possessives, avec un caractère de domination et qui avaient plus tendance à me considérer comme un objet qu'autre chose. Je pense que le fait qu'il était écris sur mon visage que j'étais timide et conciliant devait pas mal jouer dans ce sens et je n'avais pas le souvenir que ça se soit bien passé avec un ou une de mes petits amis depuis mes 10 ans. Ma moitié avait donc pris l'habitude de s'inquiéter à chaque fois que je me mettais avec quelqu'un. Lui n'avait pas ce problème puisqu'il était très extravertis et n'avait aucun problème à envoyer promener les gens, contrairement à moi.

Mais cette fois serait différente, j'en étais intimement persuadé. Du moins, je l'espérait du plus profond de mon être...

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, je suis désolé mais mon Flash-back était trop long pour que je le laisse en un seul chapitre !<strong>

**Alors c'est vrai je suis d'accord, les retours sur le passé des personnages ne font pas avancer l'histoire mais dans le cas Fye je trouve quand même ça assez important pour me permettre de prendre 2 cahpitre là-dessus ! (Et puis avec toutes les allusions faites dessus pendant le reste de la fic' si je baclais ce passage ce serait un peu du foutage de gueule non ?)**

**Bon ben, reviews quand même ?**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Yui (Partie 2)

**Hey ! C'est enfin les vacances et franchement je vais pas me plaindre de pouvoir faire une pose dans mes cours ! *okc'estmaviejesors***

**Sinon à propos du chapitre, celui-ci est le plus triste et le plus déprimant de toute la fic' ! Il s'agit de la deuxième partie du flash-back sur le passé de Fye et Yui, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui étaient de bonne humeur et qui tenaient à le rester !  
>Voilà, bonne lecture quand même !<br>****  
><span>Réponse aux reviews :<span>**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh :**** Euh... disons qu'il est gentil quand il veut ! Sinon c'est une excelente question que tu pose là ! ;)**

**Lauraleen :**** Ouai c'est vrai que ce personnage est vraiment... étrange ! Et puis pour Fyounet qui est triste et que tu trouve bizarre, c'est expliqué dans le prochain chapitre ! :p (Mais tu devrais t'en souvenir puisque tu l'as déjà lu ! -non non ce n'est pas une accusation- )  
>Bref, encore désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer quand je t'ai passé ce passage, je n'aime pas savoir que tu étais triste à cause de moi ! (Même si vu ce qui se passait j'aurais du m'en douter !)<br>****Moi aussi je t'aime petite patate cuite ! :D 3**

**Rinne-chan : Kuro ? Possessif ? Non mais pas du tout voyons ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! XD  
>Oh oui, ces deux là sont trop mignons, je suis bien d'accord !<br>****Et oui, au fond Ashura n'est pas qu'un gros salaud ! (Mais il l'est quand même un petit peu beaucoup !)  
>Ah ah ! Quant à Mokona, ne t'inquiète, je lui ait prévu un rôle dans les prochains chapitres ! ;)<br>Merci beaucoup ! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Après l'épisode du baiser, deux jours se passèrent sans que je puisse revoir Ashura à cause de nos horaires chez les Dark Hopes. Le soir du troisième jour, ce qui nous pendait au nez depuis le début avec Yui, arriva.<p>

Cette nuit là, nous faisions parti d'un groupe chargé d'aller semer la pagaille chez nos voisins les Red Killers. Ceux-ci nous avaient fait une crasse quelques jours plus tôt et il s'agissait d'une vengeance de notre part.

Arrivé dans l'un des entrepôt où ils stockaient leur matériel, nous nous mîmes à tout saccager autour de nous. On renversait les étagères, fracassait les caisses, éventrait les sacs et brisait les vitres. Chacun de nous avait une batte de base-ball et s'en donnait à cœur joie. On prenait tout notre temps parce qu'on savait qu'un autre groupe avait attaqué ceux qui montaient la garde pour faire diversion. Notre petite entreprise terminée, nous nous faufilâmes jusqu'à l'entrepôt suivant pour recommencer.

Seulement, au bout d'à peine deux minutes, une vingtaines de Red Killers nous tombèrent dessus. Apparemment la diversion ne les avait pas tous attirés. Nos ennemis étaient très remonté de voir qu'on était en train de casser tout leur matos et ils se jetèrent sur nous sans la moindre somation. Ils étaient un peu plus nombreux mais bien moins organisés que nous et nous prenions le dessus quand leurs renforts arrivèrent.

-Putain de merde, c'est des connards de Seles ! Jura un de nos coéquipier.

En effet, certains des nouveaux arrivants portaient le phénix emblématique des Selesiens et ça ne surpris personne puisque les Killers étaient alliés avec eux. Je ne pus tout de même m'empêcher de sentir un frisson glacé dans mon dos. C'était complètement normal qu'ils s'entraident puisque les deux gangs avaient passé un pacte mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Qui se dissipa rapidement quand je vis que nous dominions quand même. Il restait à peine cinq RK encore debout et ceux de Seles étaient moins d'une dizaine. Nous avions donc repris l'avantage du nombre et étions maintenant confiants quand à notre victoire prochaine.

Confiance qui disparut soudainement quand les deux types à côté de moi tombèrent raide morts, la gorge tranchée, sans que je vois rien venir. Aussitôt, mon frère et moi nous plaçâmes dos à dos, position que nous prenions toujours quand on commençait à se sentir en danger.

Très vite la situation dégénéra et nous nous mîmes à tirer dans le tas à l'aveugle. Ça ne donnait pas vraiment de résultat concluant puisque nos alliés continuaient à tomber comme des mouches. Arriva un moment ou nous ne fûmes plus que trois du même camps à être en vie : le chef d'expédition, Yui et moi.

-Rendez-vous, ça vaudra mieux ! Nous conseilla une voix dans l'ombre.

-C'est ça oui, rêve toujours ! Rétorqua mon jumeau en braquant son arme dans la direction de celui qui venait de parler.

-Comme vous voudrez, haussa des épaules notre interlocuteur.

Il y eut un petit flash argenté à moins d'un mètre de moi et mon voisin s'écroula dans un gargouillis. Reculant d'un pas, je me collait un peu plus à mon double tout en resserrant ma prise sur mon pistolet. Je sentis un flot d'adrénaline m'envahir et, à l'instant où je vis à nouveau le reflet étinceler sur la lame de mon adversaire, j'eus le réflexe salvateur de me servir de mon arme pour parer l'épée. Celle-ci continua de vouloir forcer le passage pendant quelques secondes avant de retomber subitement. Mon vis à vis, que j'identifiais alors, lâcha un : ''Fye ?!'' et je compris que nous allions avoir des ennuis. Et me demandait au passage comment il nous avait reconnu avec les bonnet et les lunettes de soleil.

-Fye, Yui, vous êtes chez les Dark Hopes ? Alors là, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Moi qui vous prenait pour de simples lycéens !

Je lançai un regard affolé à ma moitié qui se mordit les lèvres. Il voulut répondre à Ashura mais ce dernier reprit trop vite :

-Ils ont vraiment joués malin sur ce coup là ! Jamais je ne vous aurait soupçonné d'être en infiltration pour un gang.

-Hein ? M'étonnai-je. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ça ne marchera plus avec moi ! Le coup du gamin naïf et ingénu ne prendra pas cette fois-ci ! S'énerva le brun.

Je compris alors qu'il était en train de s'imaginer qu'on ne l'avait abordé que pour pouvoir obtenir sa confiance et l'espionner pour le compte des Dark Hopes. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, mon frère expliqua :

-Attend, tu crois qu'on passe du temps avec toi juste pour nous rapprocher de toi avant de te trahir ? C'est stupide ! Aucune personne sensée sur Terre ne tenterait un coup pareil, c'est trop dangereux !

Le Selesien haussa les sourcils d'un air méprisant.

-Mais bien sur ! Vous espérez vraiment réussir à me faire avaler ça ? Je ne suis pas idiot vous savez ?!

-Non, je te jure que c'est vrai ! Intervins-je alors. Au départ, lorsque tu nous as invité pour la première fois, je lui ait demandé de refuser parce que le fait que tu sois chef d'un gang ennemi me faisait peur ! J'ai même simulé une migraine pour qu'on s'en aille plus vite tellement j'étais mal à l'aise !

Je vis dans son regard qu'il avait envie de me croire mais son bon sens et sa méfiance reprirent le dessus et il secoua la tête négativement.

-Mais réfléchis, insistai-je, tu es bien plus fort que nous deux réunis alors on avait pas la moindre chance de réussir à s'en prendre à toi ! En plus on s'est toujours vu en dehors du milieu et tu ne nous a jamais parlé de ton job, alors on ne pouvait pas non plus récolter d'infos ! Dans cette situation on avait aucun moyen de te porter préjudice, donc les Dark Hopes n'avaient aucune raison de nous faire faire ça !

L'argument fit mouche et il prit une expression pensive, bien que toujours courroucée.

-Je t'assure que cette rencontre était ce qu'elle a eut l'air d'être, renchérit mon jumeau. Je suis venu te voir parce que je me sentais mal de te laisser sous l'averse alors que j'avais un parapluie !

Ashura soupira et je vis sur son visage qu'il voulait nous laisser une chance. Il le confirma de vive voix quelques secondes plus tard :

-Parce que je ne peux pas croire que vous m'ayez berné aussi longtemps sans que je m'en rende compte, je vous laisse une chance ! Mais je vous préviens que vais immédiatement aller vérifier vos affirmations et que si vous m'avait menti ça se passera très TRES mal pour vous ! Menaça t-il d'un air sombre.

J'avais beau savoir que nous n'avions dis que la stricte vérité, une boule se forma dans mon estomac et je déglutis péniblement. La personne que j'avais devant moi n'était pas celle que je connaissais et côtoyais depuis plusieurs semaines et je me mis à prier pour ne pas être en train de voir son vrai visage. Au fond de moi je désirais plus que tout que l'homme agréable et drôle dont j'étais amoureux soit sa véritable personnalité.

Après ça il nous intima de venir jusqu'à son QG et nous n'eûmes pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. De toute façon tout le reste des Dark Hopes venu avec nous étaient morts ! Une fois là-bas, il nous amena dans une chambre d'où il nous prévint qu'il ne valait mieux pas sortir. En gros il nous enfermait en essayant de ne pas en avoir l'air. Le brun expliqua ensuite qu'il allait aller se renseigner sur la véracité de nos propos et que du coup nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre bien sagement qu'il revienne.

Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, il se dirigea droit sur moi et m'attira à lui. Mon double et moi avions beau avoir retiré lunettes et bonnets, nous étions habillés de la même façon et je me demandai alors comment il avait sût lequel j'étais puisque dans la situation présente, nous étions indifférenciable. Toujours est-il qu'il se pencha sur moi et me déclara :

-Je suis désolé de faire ça dans un moment aussi inopportun mais j'en meurt d'envie depuis tout à l'heure et si ce que j'apprends va dans le mauvais sens, je ne pourrais plus le faire après alors...

Ses mains se glissèrent à ma taille et dans mon dos et il m'embrassa. Surpris et incompréhensif devant son geste, je me laissais faire et fini même par répondre à son baiser. Quand il me lâcha, j'avais les joues rouges, le souffle court, et me sentait honteux de lui avoir permis de faire ça aussi facilement. Après tout, il avait avoué lui même qu'il nous tuerait peut être dans quelques heures alors je n'avais aucune raison de lui permettre de prendre son pied.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il nous dit : ''A tout à l'heure les garçons !'' et s'en alla en refermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Me demanda aussitôt Yui.

-Comment ça ? On est bien obligé d'attendre qu'il revienne, non ?

-Bien sur que non ! Il nous suffit de crocheter la serrure ou de briser une vitre pour être libres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ça ce n'était pas suffisant pour nous libérer, et je ne manquait pas de le lui faire remarquer :

-Ah oui ? Et comment tu fais pour te débarrasser des gardes alors qu'ils ont prit nos armes ?

-Ben on a qu'à les assommer, lança t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Mais tu vis chez les bisounours ou quoi ? On est à Seles là j'te signale ! Ces types n'hésiteront pas à tirer dès qu'ils nous verrons, alors si tu crois vraiment avoir le temps de les assommer avant qu'ils ne te tuent...

-Attends, c'est pas le problème ! On va trouver un moyen, m'assura ma moitié, confiant. Et puis t'as pas l'air de saisir, c'est notre chance ! Ce soir c'est la meilleure occasion de pouvoir nous sortir de là qu'on ait jamais eut ! Si on disparaît, les Dark Hopes nous croiront tués par Seles et on aura qu'à aller refaire notre vie dans un autre pays pour échapper à Ashura ! Réussir à s'enfuir d'ici voudra dire qu'on sera enfin libre !

Je compris alors pourquoi il insistait tellement. Mon double rêvait depuis toujours à ce qu'on réussisse à se sortir du milieu et qu'on parte refaire notre vie ailleurs. Même gamin à Valéria, c'était son seul but. Il m'avait promis qu'on y arriverait , et je le croyais. Mais ce n'était pas pour ce soir ! Vu la réputation du chef de Seles, il nous ferait traquer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Terre, nous retrouverait et nous tuerait. Je ne voulais pas passer le restant de mes jours à fuir et je savais qu'on avait bien plus de chances de rester en vie en attendant ici qu'en voulant s'enfuir. Je tentai donc de le raisonner à contre cœur :

-Écoute, je... moi aussi je meurs d'envie de me barrer d'ici et de tirer un trait sur tout ça mais... là c'est trop dangereux ! On sera pourchassés où qu'on aille, tués si on baisse notre garde et je ne veux pas de cette vie là avec toi. Moi je veux qu'on puisse vivre normalement et sans avoir à fuir notre passé tout le restant de nos jours ! Et puis, on arrivera peut être même pas à ressortir d'ici vivants. Ce que tu propose est terriblement tentant mais bien trop dangereux !

Le visage de mon frère devint le plus sombre et le plus terrifiant que je ne lui ait jamais vu et il se précipita sur moi avant de me saisir par le col. Ses yeux étaient comme fous et il hurlait presque en parlant :

-Putain tu te rends pas compte que c'est peut être la seul et unique chance de se sortir de là qu'on aura de toute notre vie ?! Si on la laisse passer on aura plus aucun moyen de se barrer ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu préfères ne pas prendre de risque et continuer à vivre dans ce monde atroce plutôt que de faire un truc dangereux et d'être enfin libéré ?! J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?!

Je savais qu'il disait vrai et mon coeur se serra. Jamais au grand jamais il ne m'avais crié dessus comme ça et, à la pensée que je l'avais déçu et qu'il m'en voudrait peut être jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je reniflai un coup pour me retenir de sangloter et Yui sembla alors se rendre comte qu'il venait de me hurler dessus en me soulevant par le col. Il me lâcha immédiatement avec un air horrifié et ses yeux se remplirent à leur tour de larmes. Cette fois-ci en pleurs pour de bon, je me jetai dans ses bras et m'agrippait à lui de toutes mes forces.

-Oh, je suis tellement désolé, sanglotai-je.

-Non c'est moi qui le suis ! Je... je viens de t'agresser et de te crier dessus ! Éclata t-il en pleurs lui aussi. Je suis horrible, faire ça à mon propre jumeau...

Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et je balbutiai en continuant de détremper son T-shirt.

-Tu... tu ne m'a pas agressé ! C'est juste qu'avec tout à on a les nerfs à vifs. Ça aurait aussi bien put être moi qui t'aurai crié dessus alors arrête de t'en vouloir, ok ?

-... oui.

Nous continuâmes de pleurer l'un contre l'autre encore quelques minutes avant de nous calmer et de nous laisser choir, toujours enlacés, sur un des lits. Aucun de nous ne parlait, nous profitions juste de la présence de l'autre tout en nous promettant de ne plus jamais nous disputer comme ça.

L'adrénaline et la colère retombées, je sentis une nouvelle fois le stress m'envahir. Je savais qu'on avait rien à se reprocher mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Ashura avait dis qu'il allait vérifier ce qu'on avait dis mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment il comptait s'y prendre et je n'arrêtai pas de me dire que si on lui mentait ou que ses sources n'étaient pas fiables, il nous tuerait pour rien. Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans ma tête et je me sentais de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Au bout d'une ou deux heures de silence, mon frère me murmura soudain :

-Merci...

N'ayant absolument rien fait, je lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

-Tu as raison, c'était stupide et dangereux ! On serait même probablement morts avant d'être sorti du bâtiment. Et je préfère cent fois t'avoir vivant à mes côtés dans le Milieu plutôt qu'on meure tout les deux par ma faute !

Sa petite déclaration me redonna un pâle sourire et je l'embrassai sur la joue en lui disant que tant qu'il serait avec moi, je pourrais tout surmonter.

Cela au le mérite de le refaire sourire lui aussi et il fourra sa tête dans mon cou avant de s'y endormir. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner aussi et je me laissai glisser avec délice dans les bras de Morphée.

XxX

Le lendemain, nous fûmes réveillés par le chef de Seles en personne qui entra dans la pièce et déclara en nous voyant endormis l'un contre l'autre :

-Et bien je dois avouer que je serais jaloux, si je ne savais pas que vous êtes jumeaux.

-Hein ?! Marmonna mon double, complètement à l'Ouest. Mais jaloux de quoi ?

Mécontent qu'il parle aussi fort alors que je voulais encore dormir, je poussai un grognement désapprobateur, me tournai dos à lui et enfonçai l'oreiller par dessus ma tête. J'avais toujours eût beaucoup de mal à me lever le matin !

-A ton avis ? Jaloux de vous voir dans cette position ! Avoue que ça pourrait prêter à confusion.

-Ah, ça ! S'exclama ma moitié que je sentis se lever.

Il fit une petite pause avant d'oser demander :

-Verdict ?

Sa question me ramena à la réalité et me réveilla instantanément. C'était Ashura avec qui on discutait depuis tout à l'heure. Et il était là pour nous dire si il nous croyait quand on lui affirmait ne pas être des agents doubles.

-Je sais que vous avez dis la vérité, évidemment ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vous aurait laissé dormir aussi longtemps dans le cas contraire ?

Un poids disparut de mon estomac et je poussai un soupir de soulagement en m'asseyant sur le lit.

-Mais attends, il est quelle heure là ? S'étonna mon frère.

-11 heures et demie, pourquoi ?

-Mais, tu viens juste de rentrer ?

-Non, il était 6 heures, mais vous étiez tellement mignons que j'ai préféré vous laisser dormir !

Ashura passa tout le reste de la mâtiné avec nous et redevint l'homme sympathique que l'on avait l'habitude de voir. Au bout d'une heure, il nous proposa d'aller manger tout les trois et nous acceptâmes sans résistances car nous voulions nous réconcilier le plus possible avec lui. Le début du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur mais l'ambiance retomba brusquement quand le brun lâcha un glacial : ''Bon parlons sérieusement maintenant''.

-Euh, bien sur ! De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit Yui.

-De votre avenir dans le Milieu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demandai-je, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir.

Il posa ses couverts sur la table, se mis au fond de son siège, croisa les bras et expliqua :

-Disons pour faire simple que pour l'instant, votre position est plutôt incertaine. Vous faites parti des Dark Hopes qui, je vous le dis à titre informatif, vous considèrent comme des pions à sacrifier en cas de besoin, et en même temps vous êtes très proche de moi, chef de Seles et par conséquent votre ennemi. Il va falloir que vous fassiez un choix, soit vous retournez dans votre gang et je vous considérerais comme les autre Hopes, soit vous rejoignez Seles... et nous pourront continuer à nous voir, ajouta t-il à mon attention, me faisant rougir.

J'échangeai un regard avec mon double et nous demandâmes à l'unisson si on pouvait sortir en parler. Il nous fit signe que oui et nous désigna la porte fenêtre par laquelle nous nous engouffrâmes. La décision qu'il nous demandait de prendre était très importante, et ne devait pas se faire à la légère. Pour ma part, je considérai que rien ne pourrait être pire que la façon dont on était traité dans notre gang actuel et que rejoindre Seles mettrait définitivement fin à ce cauchemar. Le monde des clans n'était pas tout rose et je le savais, mais je savais aussi qu'Ashura ne nous traiterait jamais de cette façon ! Et puis cela me permettrait dans le même temps de pouvoir me rapprocher énormément de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, je savais que mon choix était influencé par mon cœur et que celui de mon frère serais peut être différent. Si c'était le cas, je lui donnerai la priorité sans hésiter car après ce qui c'était passé hier soir, je voulais faire passer ce que lui voulait avant tout.

Semblant avoir réfléchis lui aussi, mon jumeau dit :

-Pour moi, la meilleure chose à faire est de quitter les Dark Hopes ! Après ce qu'ils ont osé te faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi on resterait avec eux si on a la possibilité de s'en aller.

-Je pense la même chose, avouai-je.

-Et puis comme ça, tu pourras passer toute tes journées avec Ashura ! Me charia t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je m'empourprai et marmonnai qu'il était bête en détournant la tête.

XxX

Et ainsi nous entrâmes chez Seles. Très peu de temps après, nous apprîmes l'assassinat de tout les Dark Hopes importants et soupçonnâmes fortement Ashura d'y être pour quelque chose. Mais aucun de nous n'osa rien dire.

Deux jours plus tard, naquit le Magicien Aux Milles Ombres. Dès le début nous avions expliqué au brun qu'il était hors de question que l'on montre nos visage quand on bossait pour le gang et il nous avait rétorqué que dans ce cas il vaudrait mieux porter des masques parce que lui n'avait pas eut de mal à nous reconnaître. Il nous en procura donc et, en nous voyant côte à côte avec, une idée germa dans son esprit. D'après lui, comme ça nous étions si indissociable qu'en attaquant quelqu'un des deux côté à la fois, ce dernier ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'on était deux. La stratégie nous parut bonne et, comme elle marchait bien, nous décidâmes de la garder. Le surnom nous vint plus tard, donné encore une fois par Ashura qui le trouva en nous voyant nous entraîner. Il resta lui aussi. L'inconvénient de cette technique était qu'elle nous empêchait de laisser savoir à qui que se soit qu'on était deux et on ne pouvait donc pas se promener dans le quartier en même temps avec mon jumeau.

L'autre problème qui se posa fut que les autres Selesiens supportèrent mal qu'on apparaisse de nul part et qu'on fasse directement parti des plus haut placé dans le gang. Pour éviter que ça finisse par devenir gênant pour nous, le brun nous demanda de faire le tatouage réservé à ceux en qui il avait placé sa confiance. En temps normal il nous l'aurait demandé plus tard mais selon lui, ça les calmerait et ils nous accepteraient mieux alors nous dîmes oui. Yui choisit la cheville et moi le dos. Je trouvais le motif très beau et ainsi, pour la première fois de ma vie, je deviendrais totalement unique. Car même si j'adorais mon frère, j'avais quand même envie de pouvoir me différencier de lui autrement que par le caractère. La surface du dessin étant étendue, j'eus assez mal, mais le résultat me satisfis beaucoup.

Les deux premier mois passés à Seles furent géniaux. Ashura se montra généreux et nous offrit un nouvel appartement et des horaires qui nous permettait de travailler nos cours car la fin de l'année et son BAC de français approchaient. Il nous donna aussi de nouvelles missions, beaucoup moins dangereuses et plus adaptées aux capacités du Magicien. Cette technique de combat nous permis de devenir beaucoup plus puissants et nous nous fîmes un nom dans le Milieu. Plus personne ne nous cherchait querelle chez les Selesiens et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Du côté affectif, Ashura se montrait extrêmement gentil et attentionné. Il m'emmena plusieurs fois au cinéma et au restaurant et devenait toujours très doux quand on était tout les deux. Il fut aussi d'une grande patiente car, malgré le fait que je l'aimais comme un fou, j'avais toujours refusé d'aller plus loin avec lui, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point. De plus en plus souvent je voyais le désir emplir ses yeux quand il me regardait et je cédais finalement pour l'anniversaire de nos trois mois. À partir de là, notre relation toute mignonne perdura encore un mois et demi avant qu'il ne devienne affreusement jaloux et commence à m'interdire de voir mes amis, filles comme garçons. Croyant que ça lui passerait, je laissais faire mais cela ne fit que s'intensifier. À tel point qu'un jour il demanda à mon jumeau d'arrêter de me sauter au cou et de dormir dans la même chambre que moi. Mon double le prit affreusement mal et rétorqua en lui criant dessus qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui interdire de m'approcher et que je n'étais pas à lui. Cela dégénéra en une dispute interminable au terme de laquelle les deux décidèrent de faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, même si je voyais au regard du brun qu'il vivait toujours notre proximité aussi mal.

Finalement, nous eûmes nos examens de fin d'année, passâmes en terminale et continuâmes à monter en puissance dans le Milieu. Le temps avait bien passé et nous étions à Seles depuis maintenant 10 mois. Nos 18 ans approchaient à grands pas. Le jour de notre majorité, nous fûmes autorisés par Ashura à organiser une fête, à laquelle les deux tiers du lycée se rendit. Le lendemain, quand nous rentrâmes au QG après avoir rangé et nettoyé la salle des fêtes, le dirigeant nous interpella pour nous dire quelqu'un avait appelé pour nous et que ça paraissait important. L'homme s'était présenté comme étant notaire et lui avait donné son numéro pour qu'on le rappelle dès que possible. Yui s'en chargea et, au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, je le voyait pâlir. Quand il raccrocha il était très mal et me dit d'une voix blanche :

-C'était le notaire de notre ville natale... Comme on vient de devenir majeur, on accès à l'héritage de nos parents et il voudrait qu'on vienne régler tout ça. Il a dit aussi que notre père avait laissé une lettre pour nous et qu'il devait nous la remettre en main propre.

Je compris alors pourquoi il ne se sentait pas bien et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Même si ça faisait longtemps, repenser à la mort de nos parents n'était jamais très agréable. Surtout quand on se disait que sans cet accident on vivrait heureux tout les quatre, dans notre ancienne ville, et loin de tout ces problèmes. La seule chose que j'aurais regretté de cette vie aurait été de ne pas avoir rencontré Ashura.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs assisté à toute la scène et j'avais vu son visage se fermer quand mon frère avait expliqué qu'on devait aller là-bas. J'eus peur qu'il nous en empêche et que nous ne puissions jamais récupérer la fameuse enveloppe mais comme c'était quelque chose de vraiment important, il céda à contre cœur.

Nous décidâmes d'y aller le week-end même et de faire l'aller-retour dans la journée du samedi. Comme lorsque nous avions 6 ans, le voyage me sembla passer vite et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt au milieu du hall de gare bondé. Il fallut prendre un taxi pour se rendre au bureau du notaire et une fois là-bas, on nous expliqua pendant plus d'une heure tout ce dont nous avions hérité de nos parents et dont on devait décider le sort. Nous convînmes de vendre tout les effets leur appartenant puisque que nous n'en avions aucune utilité et qu'ils ne feraient que nous rappeler des souvenirs douloureux. Les quelques objets qui avaient une forte valeur sentimentale pour nous avait déjà été récupéré quand nous avions six ans, donc le reste ne nous intéressait pas. On nous fit ensuite signer tout un tas de paperasse avant d'enfin nous remettre ce qu'on était venu chercher avant tout : la lettre de notre père.

Nous ne l'ouvrîmes pas dans le bureau mais allâmes nous installer dans un parc avant de commencer à la lire :

_''Fye,Yui, si vous lisez ceci, c'est que je suis mort avant vos 18 ans. Ça à du être très dur pour vous et votre mère, et quelle que soit la façon dont je vous ait quitté, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir abandonné si tôt._

_À l'époque où je vous écris, vous avez à peine 5 ans, alors j'ai du mal à imaginer ce à quoi vous devez ressembler aujourd'hui. En tout cas que je suis certain que vous êtes devenus deux garçons magnifiques. Vous êtes les choses les plus belles et les plus précieuses que j'ai au monde et je vous aime plus que tout. Alors j'espère que vous êtes resté persuadés de ça même après ma mort._

_Mais je ne vous écris pas vraiment pour vous dire ça. Cette lettre a pour but de vous apprendre la vérité sur moi. Vous ne le savez probablement pas car notre mère et moi avons décidé de pas vous en parler avant que vous soyez assez âgés, mais j'ai un frère. Je ne suis pas fils unique comme vous l'avez toujours cru, et vous avez un oncle. Il s'appelle Akuma et habite très loin d'ici._

_Si je ne vous en ait jamais parlé c'est parce que nous sommes brouillés depuis très longtemps à cause de ce qu'il est, et de ce qu'il fait. Mon frère est âgé de trois ans de plus que moi et il s'est toujours senti rejeté par les autres. Il est persuadé que personne ne l'aime et en veut à la Terre entière. Alors pour se venger de l'injustice qu'il est persuadé qu'on lui a fait, il est devenu membre d'un gang. Je crois même qu'avec le temps il en est maintenant le chef._

_Quand j'ai appris dans quoi il trempait nous avons eut une énorme dispute et il a fini par me donner un coup de poing en me disant de le laisser tranquille et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Après ça, je ne lui ait plus jamais reparlé et j'ai très vite déménagé loin de là-bas. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré votre mère._

_Si d'aventure, la curiosité vous pousse à le rechercher, sachez juste qu'il porte le même nom de famille que moi. Je suis incapable de pouvoir vous en dire plus, sans me sentir coupable. Je préférerais vraiment que vous ne l'approchiez jamais. Cet homme est manipulateur et profondément mauvais. Il risquerait d'essayer de vous pervertir et de vous faire devenir comme lui, ce que je ne veux pas. Alors allez le trouver si vous voulez mais je vous en supplie, ne le laissez pas vous entraîner dans son monde. Ce serait pour lui la plus ultime de victoire et pour moi la pire des défaites. Et sur ce plan là, je refuse de perdre face à lui !_

_Je suis assis à la table du salon et plus je vous regarde, plus je suis certain que des enfants aussi doux que vous ne pourront jamais plonger là-dedans ! Vous êtes bien trop intelligents et gentils pour vous laisser enfermer dans ce milieu si cruel. Je suis en train de me faire du soucis pour rien, jamais Akuma n'arrivera à vous faire devenir comme lui, jamais !_

_Mon dieu, vous êtes si mignon tout les deux. Vous venez de vous faire un câlin et là vous jouez à cache derrière les fauteuils. Oh, j'espère tellement ne jamais avoir à vous donner cette lettre, et pouvoir passer encore de longues années avec vous ! Mais on ne sait jamais..._

_Voilà, ce mot touche à sa fin, et je n'ai plus rien à dire._

_Je vous demanderai juste de dire à votre mère que je l'aime et de l'embrasser pour moi._

_Je vous aime les enfants, vous êtes la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, ne l'oubliez jamais. ''_

Les larmes roulaient en un flot ininterrompu sur mes joues et je sanglotai silencieusement. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas pleuré en pensant à mes parents mais cette lettre avait fait remonter toutes les émotions que je gardais enfouies en moi. Cela avait eut le même effet sur mon double car il était dans le même état que moi. J'avais l'impression de revivre leur mort une nouvelle fois et n'arrivai plus à me calmer. Toujours en larmes, nous leur rendîmes une longue visite au cimetière, au bout laquelle mes pleurs cessèrent enfin.

Le retour s'effectua par le dernier train et nous arrivâmes tard dans la soirée.

Cette nuit là, je ne parvint pas à m'endormir. Les mots de mon père nous disant qu'il savait qu'on était bien trop gentil pour plonger dans le Milieu résonnaient en boucle dans mon esprit et je me sentais atrocement coupable. On avait fait mentir tout ses espoirs et n'avions pas respecté sa volonté. Au final, on était bel et bien devenu comme notre oncle. Même peut être pire, en fait.

Dès le lendemain matin, ma moitié m'avoua lors du petit déjeuner, qu'il allait demander à Ashura de nous laisser quitter le gang. Lui aussi était tiraillé par la culpabilité et il refusait de continuer à être dans le Milieu après avoir lu ça. Pour moi aussi, ça allait devenir une torture de continuer à faire ça, mais je lui rappelai quand même que le dirigeant ne nous laisserait jamais partir. Il me rétorqua qu'il le convaincrait quelle que soit la façon qu'il devrait utiliser. Ça ne me rassura pas du tout de l'entendre dire ça, mais je savais que cette fois-ci, même moi je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il alla exposer sa requête au brun directement après être rentré au QG mais comme je m'en doutait, il la refusa en arguant que c'était des caprices de gosses et que tout le monde était passé par là. Ça ne suffit pas pour décourager mon jumeau qui revint à la charge une, voir plusieurs fois par jours pendant deux semaines. Le Selesien en avait plus que marre, il ne parlait plus du tout à Yui et s'en allait dès qu'il le voyait arriver.

De mon côté j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que c'était très important pour nous mais il à chaque fois que je faisais mine de lui en parler, il m'embrassait pour me faire taire, et je ne pouvais jamais lui exposer mon point de vue sur la question. Un jour, je n'y tint plus et vint en pleine journée lui parler dans son bureau. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit je lui expliquait tout. La mort de nos parents, l'histoire de notre oncle, l'enfer qu'on avait vécu et la lettre de notre père. J'espérais lui faire comprendre ce qu'on pouvait ressentir et à quel point il nous était devenu dur de travailler pour lui. J'ajoutais aussi que quitter Seles ne signifiait pas mettre un terme à notre relation et qu'on pourrait continuer à se voir comme au début, avant qu'il ne sache qui on était. Il déclara qu'il allait y réfléchir et me mis gentiment à la porte avec baiser.

Plutôt rassuré qu'il ne se soit pas mis en colère j'allais retrouver mon frère dans la petite pièce du QG qui nous appartenait, et nous nous avachîmes devant la télé, puisque nous n'avions pas de mission à accomplir. À peine une minute plus tard, Ashura débarqua fou de rage contre mon double :

-Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite ! Lui ordonna t-il.

-Déjà, je suis pas ton chien alors tu me parle correctement ! Répliqua l'autre.

-Dans mon bureau. S'il – te - plaît ! Cracha t-il, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Je ne dis rien mais il me parut alors évident que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que moi aussi j'avais fini par aller lui demander de partir. À tout les coups, il croyait que Yui m'avait demandé de le faire, et était donc en colère contre lui pour cette raison.

-DANS MON BUREAU !

J'eus un sursaut de peur et tentai de le calmer d'une petite voix :

-Ashura... ne t'énerve pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.

-OH TOI, TU TE LA... ! Commença t-il avant de se reprendre en voyant qu'il me parlait à moi. Fye... laisse nous discuter tout les deux, tu veux bien ? Cette histoire est entre lui et moi !

-Mais...

-Fye ! Me fit-il taire.

Penaud, je baissai la tête et obéit. S'en fut trop pour ma moitié qui s'énerva contre notre chef :

-Ne le traite pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas ton objet et il fait ce qu'il veut alors laisse le parler si il en a envie !

-Alors arrête d'essayer de le monter contre moi ! Rétorqua Ashura, confirmant ce que je pensais à propos du but de sa venue.

-QUOI ?! Moi, je le monte contre toi ? C'est une blague là j'espère ! Tu l'oblige à faire tout ce que tu lui ordonne, tu l'empêche de voir ses amis, de ME voir et JE suis en train de le retourner contre toi ?! Cria mon jumeau qui tremblait tant il était énervé.

-S'il vous plaît, calmez vous tout les deux ! Les suppliai-je, en me sentant horriblement mal.

Les deux personnes que j'aimais plus que tout étaient train de s'entre-déchirer et j'étais obligé de les regarder sans rien pouvoir faire. J'avais encore une grosse envie de pleurer mais je refoulai mes larmes et me plaquai un air sérieux sur le visage pour qu'il comprennent que je ne plaisantais pas. Cela n'eus pas le moindre effet à part celui de les faire se décider à aller se disputer dans le bureau du brun pour ne pas que je les interrompe.

Mort de trouille, je dus attendre plus de deux heures avant qu'ils ne ressortent. Mon frère avait un œil tuméfié et la lèvre inférieure éclatée. Du sang coulait sur son menton et je put lire la honte et la colère dans son regard avant qu'il ne détourna la tête pour ne pas que je le voie. Je fit mine d'avancer vers lui, mais il s'enfuit en courant, me coupant dans mon élan.

Ashura choisit ce moment pour sortir à son tour. Ses jointures étaient encore rougies et il comprit à mon regard que j'avais vu l'état de mon frère. Il fit alors une tentative d'excuse :

-Je suis désolé. On ne devait pas en arriver là mais il a réussit à me mettre hors de moi et... c'est parti tout seul.

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus et, tournant les talons, je couru le plus loin possible de lui. Où était passé l'homme gentil et drôle que j'avais connu ? Lui n'aurais jamais levé la main sur mon frère, il ne m'aurait jamais empêché de voir mes amis et il ne m'aurait non plus jamais parlé comme cet après midi, même s'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait en ce moment avec mon petit ami mais pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer moins. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir pour ça. Après tout il venait de frapper mon frère !

Finalement, pour la deuxième fois, le lendemain ils agirent comme si rien ne c'était passé. Yui ne dis plus un mot à propos de quitter le Milieu pendant plus de trois jours mais je sentais bien qu'il en avait toujours autant envie. Notre relation était plus fusionnelle que jamais malgré le regards mauvais que mon amant portait sur tout ça.

Quelques temps après cette histoire, nous reprîmes l'habitude de rentrer ensemble à la maison le soir et s'est donc ensemble que nous tombâmes sur un petit chaton abandonné dans une ruelle. Visiblement de couleur claire au départ, le pauvre animal était marronâtre et plein de boue. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os et je ne lui aurais pas donné plus de 2 mois. Apitoyé par ce spectacle désolant, mon frère s'accroupit auprès du félin et lui parla d'une voix douce :

-Tu es tout seul petit chat ? Ta maman n'est plus avec toi ?

Bien entendu il n'obtint aucune réponse, et le bébé couru se cacher derrière une poubelle.

-Moi aussi ma maman et mon papa sont parti tu sais... Mais je crois que j'aurais bien aimé qu'on vienne me chercher et qu'on s'occupe de moi au lieu de me laisser tout seul dans ce monde cruel.

C'était vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, cet animal se retrouvait dans la situation qu'on avait vécu étant petit. Il n'avait plus personne qui s'occupait de lui et se retrouvait obligé de s'en sortir seul. Nous, on avait été recueillis par la mauvaise personne, et maintenant on se retrouvait à mener une vie de criminels. J'imagine bien qu'il n'est probablement pas possible qu'il arrive une chose semblable à un chat, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'avoir une irrésistible envie de tirer ce bébé apeuré de là.

Mon jumeau avait la même intention que moi puisqu'il tendit la main et appela le chaton :

-Si tu veux, on pourrait s'occuper de toi. Comme ça tu ne serais plus seul !

Étrangement le félin sembla réceptif à ses paroles et il s'approcha timidement. Posant précautionneusement une patte après l'autre sur le sol, il finit par se retrouver à seulement un mètre de ma moitié. Celui-ci tendit d'avantage ses bras, et saisit doucement le bébé. Il le cala contre son torse et se releva lentement.

Il le ramena chez nous tandis que je passait faire quelques courses pour avoir de quoi nourrir et s'occuper du chat. Quand je revint, il l'avait nettoyé, et je découvrit que le chaton était en vérité de couleur sable. Les deux étaient sur le canapé et l'animal blottit dans le cou de Yui ronronnait.

-Il est trop mimi n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda t-il avec un sourire tendre à l'égard de la boule de poil couchée contre lui.

J'acquiesçai, et nous fîmes manger notre nouvel ami. Il semblait avoir très faim puisqu'il dévora toute la nourriture servie dans sa gamelle avant d'aller gentiment se recoucher sur le canapé.

Mon frère et moi allâmes nous asseoir à ses cotés et nous mîmes à discuter tout en le caressant.

-Il faut lui trouver un nom tu ne crois pas ? Dis-je.

-Si, je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà pensé à plusieurs choses ! On pourrait l'appeler Sunny par exemple !

-Hmm, c'est pas mal comme nom mais...

Je jetais un regard vers le ventre de l'animal et ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

-... en fait c'est une femelle !

Mon jumeau fronça les sourcil et regarda de plus près à son tour. Voyant que j'avais raison, il éclata de rire. Puis, retrouvant son sérieux, il proposa :

-Alors comme nom de fille, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Chi-i ?

-Oh ben... je trouve que ça lui va comme un gant ! Avouai-je.

-Moi aussi ! Gardons ce nom alors !

-Oui !

Ainsi, nous nous retrouvâmes avec une nouvelle colocataire. Elle était très mignonne et adorait ma moitié. Dès qu'il était à la maison elle était collée à lui et le suivait partout. Je trouvais ça trop mignon et ils me faisaient beaucoup sourire tout les deux.

Ma relation avec Yui continua de se resserrer encore et nous n'étions quasiment plus séparé, au grand désespoir d'Ashura qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retrouver seul avec moi.

Et pourtant malgré notre rapprochement, quelques jours plus tard, je ne trouvai pas mon frère au moment de rentrer chez nous. Pensant qu'il était parti se promener, et comme il était assez grand pour retrouver le chemin tout seul, je ne m'en inquiétai pas trop et prit le chemin de l'appartement sans lui. D'habitude j'évitais de rentrer à pied quand j'étais seul mais ce soir là je n'avais pas envie de voir du monde et je le fis quand même. Empruntant de petites ruelles, je tombais par pur hasard sur ma moitié. Celui-ci était perché sur une petite maison à un étage et semblait attendre quelque chose. Perplexe, je le regardai quelques instant en me demandant ce qu'il faisait là, puis l'appelai :

-Yui ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

En m'entendant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il se tourna vers moi et il forma un ''Pardon'' silencieux avec ses lèvres. Un coup de feu retentit. Son corps eût un soubresaut en arrière quand la balle le traversa puis commença à basculer dans le vide. L'action se déroulait au ralenti devant mes yeux horrifiés et je me précipitait sous lui pour le rattraper dans sa chute. En le réceptionnant, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous le choc et nous nous retrouvâmes à terre. Une grande tâche de sang s'étalait sur son torse et je mis immédiatement mes mains dessus pour essayer d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Je sentais le liquide chaud se répandre sous mes doigts et les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

Mon jumeau toussa plusieurs fois avant de réussir me dire :

-Arrêtes... ça sert à rien...

-Ne... ne dis pas ça ! Sanglotai-je. Tu... tu vas t'en sortir, on... on va appeler l'hôpital, ils vont te sauver, ils vont t'enlever cette balle, ils...

Ma voix et mes propres mots n'arrivaient pas à me convaincre. J'avais envie que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que je me réveille dans mon lit et puisse aller me blottir dans les bras de mon double pour me rassurer. Mais tout cela était bel et bien réel et j'entendais le souffle de mon frère se faire de plus en plus faible.

-Fye... Fye... M'appela t-il en levant faiblement le bras.

-Oui, je suis là, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, voulu-je le rassurer alors que j'essayai en tremblant de composer le numéro des urgences sur mon téléphone.

-Fye... je t'aime...

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi, ne part pas !

Un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il murmura dans un dernier souffle :

-Je dirais bonjour à papa et maman de ta part...

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration se tut.

-Non, non, NON ! Yui, réponds moi ! S'il te plaît, réponds ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie ! le suppliai-je toujours en pleurant.

Il eut un sursaut et, les yeux entre-ouverts, il articula dans un filet de voix :

-Pardon pour tout, je t'aime...

Sa tête retomba mollement contre moi et son corps se détendit. Un : ''Service des urgences, quel est votre problème ?'' sorti de mon téléphone et je me mis à hurler. Je criai de toute mes forces, à m'en briser la voix.

Mon cœur explosa en morceau, mon corps se réduisit en cendre, mon esprit perdit la raison et la douleur emplit toutes les pores de ma peau. On venait de m'arracher la moitié de mon âme et de mon cœur. On avait retiré de mon corps la seule chose importante dans ma vie. Je sentais mon frère sans vie reposer contre moi et m'agrippai le plus fort possible à lui, comme si ça me permettrais de le faire revenir. Finalement ma voix s'éteint et je me mis à bercer mon jumeau pendant que je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps.

''Monsieur, où êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' s'inquiéta la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

Je sentis qu'on me prenait mon portable et entendis le ''bip'' caractéristique signifiant qu'on venait de raccrocher. Deux bras puissants me saisirent et une voix rassurante me murmura :

-Chut, calmes toi. Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer.

Je sentis le sol se mettre à tourner autour de moi, et ce fut le noir complet.

XxX

J'avais l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine et mes yeux me brûlaient atrocement. J'avais tant pleuré ses quatre derniers jours que verser la moindre larme était devenu une véritable torture pour mes yeux.

C'était Ashura qui m'avait trouvé en train de hurler dans la ruelle et il avait tenté de me soutenir tant bien que mal jusqu'à présent. Il s'était occupé de tout les préparatifs pour l'enterrement et avait prévenu pour moi ceux que je lui avait demandé.

La cérémonie était prévue pour dans quelques minutes et je me sentais si mal que je décidai d'envoyer un message à mon amant pour qu'il vienne me voir avant que je ne craque et me jette sous le premier camion.

Tout ce qui était arrivé était entièrement de ma faute et pour cette raison je n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Ça serait une punition bien trop douce pour mon crime ! Quelques heures après le drame, des hommes de Seles étaient retournés dans la ruelle et avaient trouvés un pistolet aux armes d'un des plus grand chef de gang du quartier Est : Fei-wan. C'était de cette façon qu'il faisait savoir qu'il était l'auteur d'un meurtre et quand on m'avait rapporté ce fait, j'avais compris que j'avais interrompu mon frère en pleine filature. Il suivait Fei-wan pour je ne sais quelle raison et, en l'appelant, je l'avais fait repérer et donc tuer. Tout était de ma faute !

Je sentis quelque chose se frotter contre ma jambe et tomba nez à nez avec Chi-i. Elle me regarda d'un air triste et miaula. La disparition de Yui l'avait elle aussi affecté, même si ce n'était qu'un chat. Je dois bien avouer que pour moi la voir était une sorte de réconfort. Elle me permettait de me souvenir d'à quel point mon frère était un garçon gentil et adorable avec les autres. Parce que c'était de cette façon que je voulais me rappeler de lui, et pas comme d'un membre de gang !

Un nouveau sanglot me secoua et je le ravalai en attrapant mon portable pour demander au brun de vite venir. J'allais dans la messagerie et cliquait sur le nom ''Ashura''. Nos anciennes conversations s'affichèrent à l'écran, et au moment de commencer à taper mon message, je me rendis compte que ce téléphone n'étais pas à moi. C'était celui de Yui. Nous avions les mêmes, et comme j'avais récupéré ses affaires, je m'étais trompé en le prenant dans la chambre. Les larmes se remirent à couler, me brûlant les yeux et je tombais à genoux par terre.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que l'appelle ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas tout simplement laissé tranquille ? Depuis qu'il n'était plus là, j'étais devenu un fantôme. Le monde était terne et gris, la vie inintéressante et inutile. Tout m'était insipide et la douleur me tordais l'estomac à chaque instant.

Je pris plusieurs longues inspiration et réussit à faire cesser mes pleurs. Mon regard revint alors glisser sur l'écran du portable et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le dernier message envoyé par Ashura à mon jumeau fit se fissurer ce qui restait de stabilité dans mon univers et je lâchais l'objet comme s'il m'avait brûlé.

La mise en terre venait de se terminer et tout le monde quittait le cimetière après m'avoir adressé ses plus sincères condoléances. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls avec mon petit ami et ce dernier m'attira à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je résistai et me dégageai de son étreinte. Étonné, il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Fye ? Pourquoi tu...

-J'ai vu ton message, dis-je le plus vite possible.

-Hein ?

-J'ai vu le message que tu as envoyé à Yui le soir où il... il est... enfin ce soir-là.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me fixer en attendant la suite.

-Tu lui a écris que... que tu accepterais de revoir sa demande de nous en aller si il faisait quelque chose pour toi.

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part, son visage resta impassible.

-S'il te plaît, je t'en pries, dis moi que tu ne lui à pas demandé ça...

-Ça quoi ?

-Tu... tu ne lui a pas demandé de suivre Fei-wan, n'est-ce pas ?

Son expression s'assombrit considérablement et il répondit lentement :

-Je crois que nous savons tout les deux la réponse à cette question...

Autour de moi, le monde s'écroula et les dernière bases solides de ce en quoi je croyais tombèrent en morceaux. Il l'avait fait ! Il le lui avait demandé. Et je savais très bien ce que ça signifiait. Tout le monde considérait Fei-wan comme l'homme le plus puissant et le plus influant du quartier Est et il était de notoriété publique que quiconque tentait de s'en prendre à lui était condamné à mourir. En demandant à mon double de le suivre, il l'avait condamné et nous étions dans ce cas tout les deux aussi responsables. Même si au final j'étais celui qui avait permis à notre ennemi de finir le travail.

-Tu... ? Commençai-je en essayant de ne pas fondre à nouveau en larmes.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, m'expliqua t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

J'eus un mouvement de recul et la colère m'emplit soudain. Il avait voulu le tuer, il avait prémédité sa mort. Et il avait fait mine me réconforter comme si tout cela n'était qu'un terrible accident et qu'il était réellement désolé. À cet instant tout l'amour que je lui portait vola en éclat et je criais :

-Ne m'approche plus jamais !

Tournant les talons, je m'enfuis en courant vers un nouveau départ que Yui avait toujours tant attendu.

OOooo°°°°°°oooOO

Le regard obstinément plongé dans la contemplation du mur face à lui, Fye laissa sa voix s'éteindre dans un murmure. Durant tout son récit, il était resté froid et impassible, comme si ce n'était pas sa propre histoire qu'il venait de raconter. Il savait très bien qu'à l'instant ou il se laisserait submerger par ses émotions, il exploserait une nouvelle fois, et le brun n'avait pas à supporter ça aussi. Il avait déjà assez fait pour lui ce soir.

Sous le choc des révélations qu'il venait de lui faire, Kurogane le regardait hébété. Il savait que son ami n'avait pas eut un passé facile et qu'il c'était produit quelque chose de terrible avec son frère, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer... ça. Il se fit la réflexion qu'Ashura avait finalement bien de la chance d'être déjà mort, parce que dans le cas contraire il aurait péri dans bien plus de souffrances.

Et puis il y avait quelque chose dans ce que venait de lui raconter le blond qui le troublait et dont il avait envie de lui faire part. Mais il vit bien en se tournant vers son voisin que ce dernier n'était pas prêt à en reparler. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'autre s'ouvrir à ce point et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le faire refermer sa coquille. Alors à la place, il laissa son bras aller entourer les épaules du Magicien et le ramena contre lui de façon à ce que sa tête vienne se nicher dans son cou. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et poussa un soupir d'aise en se blottissant plus confortablement contre le ninja.

Fermant les yeux il murmura :

-Merci...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben voilà j'ai moi même réussis à m'auto-déprimer en lisant mon chapitre pour le corriger ! -'<strong>

**Enfin, si ça peut vous rassurer, sachez quand même que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup beaucoup plus joyeux ! Et j'imagine que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est pas trop tôt !**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Confiance perdue

**Oui, je sais, je suis en retard ! (Et en plus j'ai pas d'excuse -' )**

**Bref, le chapitre ! Comme promis il est beaucoup plus joyeux à partir de la deuxième partie. Il contient également un développement... intéressant de la relation KuroFye ! (Hé hé, j'en connais qui vont être contentes !)**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Rinne-chan****: Ha ha ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me doutais que je j'allais obtenir des réactions comme celle là !  
>Merci, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage mignon comme tout entre Yui et le bébé chat !<strong>

**Mokonii : J'espère que tes petits princes t'ont bien remonté le moral !  
>Oui le pauvre, on parlait plus du tout de lui ! (T'inquiète pas je me rattrape largement ici)<br>C'est vrai que ça serait plus simple mais en même temps... ça serait un peu ennuyeux non ? Y aurait plus d'histoire si on faisait ça !**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh : Et oui, la gentillesse de ce bon vieux Ashura dans le chapitre précédent était une feinte ! (En même temps, tu t'en doutais un peu non ?)  
>Merci ! :D<strong>

liberlycaride : Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p>Cachée en partie par les nuages, la lune éclairait faiblement la ruelle. Des bruits de pas résonnaient sur les pavés brisant le silence de la nuit.<p>

Kurogane jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Fye qui n'avait plus décroché une parole depuis qu'ils étaient parti. Cela faisait approximativement 2 minutes qu'ils marchaient sans dire une mot, malgré les regards de plus en plus insistants du ninja qui se retenait à grand peine. Il avait bien senti que son ami ne voulait pas en parler, mais lui avait des tas de choses à dire. Notamment sur le rôle que le jeune homme se persuadait d'avoir joué dans la mort de son frère.

Le blond avait bien vu la façon insistante avec laquelle son compagnon le regardait mais il savait que si jamais il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait, la réponse aurait forcément un rapport avec ce qu'il venait de raconter, et pour l'instant il refusait de dire un mot de plus à ce sujet. Seulement, le Magicien eut le malheur d'avoir un coup d'œil dans la direction du brun et ce dernier décida que c'était le signe qu'il attendait pour commencer :

-Écoutes, je sais que tu préférerais que je me taise, mais il faut quand même que tu sache à quel point tu te trompe en disant que...

-Kuro, s'il te plaît, le coupa t-il d'un air suppliant.

-Non, quelqu'un doit te le dire ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec la mort de ton frère, ce n'était pas de ta faute !

Le visage de Fye se ferma et prit un air courroucé. Voilà pourquoi il avait toujours refusé de confier son passé à quiconque avant aujourd'hui. Les gens étaient tous de beaux hypocrites et il était sûr d'obtenir une réaction stupide où les gens tenteraient de le réconforter en lui faisant croire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait espéré que ça serait différent avec son ami, mais s'était visiblement trompé.

Espérant qu'il se taise si il ne répondait pas, le blond agit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua de marcher en silence.

-N'essaie pas de m'ignorer ! Intervint de nouveau Kurogane. Tu répète sans cesse que tu l'a tué et que c'est arrivé à cause de toi, mais après ce que j'ai entendu, je ne comprend pas comment tu peux encore croire de telles âneries ! Tu ne te rends pas comptes que c'est l'autre connard d'Ashura qui est responsable ?

Son interlocuteur serra les dents et marmonna :

-Arrêtes ça.

-Non, j'arrêterais pas ! Pas tant que tu reconnaîtras pas que j'ai raison.

-Mais bordel, tu comprends pas que ça sert à rien ?! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Kurogane ! Explosa le Magicien en se tournant vers le ninja.

Celui-ci grimaça à l'utilisation de son nom complet. L'utilisation de ce mot dans la bouche de son compagnon lui semblait presque pire qu'une insulte. Et puis ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'ils se disputaient en une seul soirée, il espérait que ça n'allait pas devenir une habitude récurrente.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi Fye, j'essaie seulement de t'ouvrir les yeux !

-En m'enfonçant dans des mensonges réconfortants ? Si je t'ai raconté tout ça c'est seulement parce que je considère que tu as le droit de savoir après ce que tu as fait ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu essaye de me réconforter, ok ? Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux parce que j'ai crié son nom, alors si tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire croire que ce n'est pas ma faute...

-Mais même si tu t'étais tût, ça n'aurait rien changé ! Franchement, tu crois vraiment que Ashura aurait envoyé Yui dans un piège dont il aurait eut la moindre chance de survivre ? Demanda le brun au bord de la colère. Bien sûr que non, sa mort était programmée, avec ou sans ton intervention !

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

-Si Ashura n'avait pas donné cette mission à ton frère, tu aurais aussi bien pu passer dans cette rue en criant à tue-tête, ça n'aurait rien fait et ton jumeau serait encore vivant ! Dans cette histoire le seul coupable c'est l'enfoiré qu'on a buté tout à l'heure !

Le blond poussa un ''Tss'' sarcastique et se détourna du ninja avant de se remettre à marcher. Le second, revint à sa hauteur en trois enjambées et lui saisit le bras pour le faire se retourner.

-Aïe, lâches moi ! Protesta t-il en se débattant.

-Alors cesse de nier la vérité !

-Je ne nie rien du tout ! C'est toi qui essaie de me faire croire tes bobards ! Si tu crois que je me sentirais mieux parce que tu me dis que je ne l'ai pas tué, tu te trompe totalement ! Cria Fye toujours en train d'essayer de se dégager.

Kurogane allait resserrer sa prise quand il décela soudain de la détresse dans le regard de son vis à vis. Après la tirade qu'il venait de lui faire, il se serait plutôt attendu à y voir de la colère. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, ses yeux le suppliaient de se taire. Cela lui fit prendre conscience de ce que son interlocuteur redoutait qu'il dise et il relâcha lentement sa prise sur son bras. L'autre s'écarta violemment et alla se réfugier plus loin mais ne fit plus mine de partir.

Doucement, le brun lui demanda alors :

-Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que tu en as toujours été plus au moins conscient, non ?

-...

-Après les aveux d'Ashura je ne voyais pas comment tu aurais encore pu penser que tu étais responsable, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as tout fait pour t'en persuader.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira, mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de terminer.

-Tout ça c'était pour t'empêcher d'en finir. En fait, tu avais besoin d'être coupable, pour être obligé de continuer à vivre afin de te punir...

Le Magicien rouvrit lentement les paupière, et son visage prit comme un air soulagé. Les commissures de ses lèvre se soulevèrent assez pour former l'esquisse d'un sourire mi-triste, mi-apaisé.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'un long silence paisible et reposant après leur violente dispute, Fye reprit finalement la parole sur un ton qui se voulait blagueur :

-Tu sais, je crois que aurait du faire psy !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Voulu savoir Kurogane, un peu étonné de cette soudaine déclaration.

Son sourire s'agrandit mais il esquiva :

-Non rien, oublie ça !

Le brun haussa les épaules et n'insista pas, après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il ne fallait pas encore en demander trop au blond.

XxX

Les mains appuyées de chaque côté du lavabo et le visage trempé, Fye tentait de retrouver son calme.

Ils étaient rentrés au QG depuis une dizaine de minutes et s'étaient faufilés par un passage peu fréquenté pour que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient rentrés et qu'on les laisse tranquille. À peine arrivés, le Magicien avait trouvé une excuse quelconque pour pouvoir aller s'enfermer seul dans la salle de bain.

Il sentait que ses nerfs étaient sur le point de craquer malgré l'eau glacée qu'il se passait sur le visage depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. En désespoir de cause, il se glissa tout habillé sous la douche et alluma l'eau. Cela eut l'effet contraire de ce qu'il désirait, et au lieu de faire disparaître son soudain surplus d'émotions la sensation de l'eau coulant sur sa peau les exacerba. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur visage tandis qu'il se roulait en boule contre le mur.

Ce soir Ashura était mort. Au moment où la vie de ce dernier avait prit fin, tout les liens le retenant encore à Seles s'étaient coupés, et la dernière chose dans sa vie ayant encore un rapport avec son frère venait de disparaître. C'était cette perte là qu'il pleurait. La seule personne le reliant encore avec ce passé qu'il détestait tant était définitivement morte, et il pouvait enfin cesser de vivre continuellement dans le passé et recommencer à avancer.

Tout ça lui faisait tellement peur ! Mais il avait fait ça pour sauver le ninja et ne regrettait pas le moindre de ses actes. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait fait face sans prendre la fuite et s'était battu pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L'ado timide et renfermé qu'il était avait bien grandi depuis 6 ans !

Il passa quasiment le reste de la nuit sous l'eau. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps au début, puis de plus en plus calma. Finalement, quand il ressorti de la douche, il se sentait presque bien. Si d'habitude pleurer ne lui faisait rien du tout, cette fois-ci ça l'avait soulagé. Ses yeux le brûlaient, et il était courbaturé d'être resté aussi longtemps sous l'eau sans bouger mais il allait beaucoup mieux.

Les cheveux encore tout humides, il arriva dans la chambre de Kurogane vers 6 h 30 du matin. Son ami ouvrit instantanément les yeux quand il passa la porte, et lui jeta un regard mi-compatissant mi-mécontent.

-T'as pas dormi, lui déclara t-il sur un ton accusateur.

Le Magicien se contenta de secouer la tête. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant d'écarter sa couverture et de lui désigner la place à côté de lui. Le blond hésita quelques secondes avant de se dire qu'il dormirait bien plus facilement là que dans son lit froid et vide. Il se glissa donc sous la couette contre le ninja et laissa ses yeux se fermer tout seuls. Après toutes ses années, il avait oublié à quel point il était agréable de s'endormir blottit contre quelqu'un...

XxX

La mort d'Ashura créa une vraie pagaille au sein du quartier Est. La plupart de ses hommes ayant été tués ou s'étant enfuis la nuit ou il s'était fait tué, il ne restait plus rien de Seles. Dès que la nouvelle de la disparition du clan s'était répandue, un tas de petits gangs encore peu puissant s'étaient entre-déchirés pour prendre possession du territoire Selesien, maintenant libre.

Au final, alors que le conflits durait depuis une petite semaine et que beaucoup de sang avait déjà coulé, les Riyon-fui avaient décidé de prendre part aux combats et avait écrasé tout ceux encore dans la course. Ils avaient donc entièrement récupéré le territoire, et comme on disait qu'ils étaient soutenu par les plus plus gros bonnets de la ville, la querelle prit fin immédiatement et presque sans contestations de la part des vaincus.

Toute cette histoire n'arrangeait absolument pas les Papillons Pourpres et les Blue Sand car les Riyon-fui faisaient parti de leur pires ennemis. Cette augmentation conséquent de la surface qu'ils contrôlaient signifiait une forte montée en puissance et donc de gros problèmes en perspective.

Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Fye, il avait des ennuis bien plus grave à s'occuper dans l'immédiat. En effet, Amaterasu, Toya et Yuko n'avaient que très moyennement appréciés la façon dont il s'était débarrassé des hommes qui le suivaient avant de redevenir le Magicien aux Milles Ombres et d'aller tuer Ashura. Bon, pour le dernier point ils ne lui en voulaient pas, mais le reste les dérangeait beaucoup plus. La fuite parce que c'était purement et simplement de l'insubordination, voir de la trahison, et sa transformation en Magicien parce que c'était stupide, irréfléchis, dangereux et amènerait forcément les gens qui l'avaient vu à se poser des question étant donné qu'il était censé être mort. Toujours était-il que la pseudo-confiance qu'ils avaient en lui était évaporée et que maintenant que tout les problèmes créés par la disparition de Seles s'était tassés, ils comptaient bien s'occuper de son cas.

Le jeune homme avait donc été ''convié'' à un sorte de conseil disciplinaire pour décider ce qu'on allait faire de lui et quelles seraient ses sanctions. Quant il l'avait apprit, Kurogane s'était mis en rogne et avait été voir Yuko pour savoir pourquoi lui n'avait rien alors qu'il était là-bas lui aussi, et avait même donné le coup de grâce à Ashura. La dirigeante lui avait répondu que lui était dans le gang depuis des années, qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre doute sur sa fidélité, et qu'aux dernières nouvelles il n'avait pas assommé les personnes sensées le garder avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur. Et en plus dans cette histoire, ce qui les chiffonnait le plus n'était même pas le fait qu'ils aient tué Ashura !

Le brun ayant été envoyé en mission ailleurs au moment de l'entretient pour éviter qu'il ne débarque en plein milieu, Fye se retrouva donc seul à attendre devant la salle où devait se dérouler la réunion. Une demi-heure après l'heure fixée, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Amaterasu qui lui fit signe d'entrer avec un air peu engageant. Se retenant à grand peine de pousser un soupir résigné, le blond la suivit en collant sur son visage l'air le plus contrit possible.

Dans la salle se trouvaient placées une table et quatre chaises. Trois de ces dernières étaient côte à côte et la dernier était seule en face. Tandis que la sous dirigeante allait récupérer sa place au côtés des deux chefs, Yuko fit signe au Magicien de prendre le dernier siège. Il la remercia d'un sourire poli et s'assit.

Toya commença immédiatement les hostilités :

-Bon, j'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu es la ?

-En effet.

-Donc tu comprends probablement ce qui nous a poussé à douter de toi ! continua le Blue Sand. Tu pourrais nous donner ta version des faits ?

-Et bien, je pense qu'elle sera la même que ce que les autres vous ont dit mais bon... Je me savais suivis depuis le début, et je devais absolument me retrouver seul donc je les ait forcés à sortir de leurs cachettes avant de les assommer et de m'enfuir.

-Ce n'est pas le comment mais le pourquoi qui nous intéresse, expliqua Yuko en voyant qu'il ne leur disait pas ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Nous voulons comprendre les raisons qui ont influencées ton geste, pour pouvoir te punir de façon approprié.

Fye passa une main sur son visage et écarta d'un geste las les mèches qui lui tombaient sur la figure. Il savait qu'on lui poserait cette question et se répétait son discours en boucle depuis des heures mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à la pensée que pour ce qu'il avait fait, la punition pouvait aller jusqu'à la peine de mort. Connaissant le fonctionnement de la dirigeant des Papillons Pourpres, il se doutait que ça n'irait pas jusque là, mais cela n'empêchait pas que l'enjeu était très important.

Le jeune homme s'obligea à relativiser en se rappelant qu'il s'était déjà sorti de situations bien pires que celle la, et se lança :

-Ce soir-la, c'était le troisième jour de suite qu'Ashura attaquait le QG et ça me rendait à moitié fou de ne rien pouvoir faire à cause des ses menaces. Alors que j'étais déjà au bord de la crise de nerf, et qu'en plus je venais de me prendre la tête avec Kurogane, il m'a envoyé la lettre de trop et j'ai décidé que cette fois ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'on règle cette histoire pour qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille et que j'arrête de mettre tout le monde en danger. Seulement, il fallait que je me débarrasse de mes poursuivant pour ne pas les mêler à ça, et aussi pour qu'ils ne me voient pas me transformer en le Magicien.

-En parlant de ça, le coupa Amaterasu, pourquoi l'avoir ressuscité ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvait plus le redevenir sans ton frère !

Le blond s'autorisa a soupirer. Tout ça était tellement complique !

-Je... c'était symbolique ! En tant que son petit ami je n'ai jamais eut la force de m'opposer à lui, alors que le Magicien, c'est a dire Yui et moi, en était capable. Si je voulais qu'il me prenne au sérieux, il fallait que je vienne sous cette apparence. En plus, comme il était sensé être mort, ça ne pouvait mettre personne en cause, ni déclencher de guerres.

-C'était très noble de ta part de ne vouloir impliquer personne, déclara Toya. Même si au final on ne peut pas dire que ça à été un franc succès vu que Kurogane est finalement arrivé pour te prêter main forte. D'ailleurs encore une chance que Seles ait été détruit et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'alliés sinon je ne préfère pas imaginer les conséquences pour nous.

-Ouai, moi non plus ! grogna la sous chef, en balançant un regard plus que noir à Fye.

Ce dernier prit un air affligé et se tassa sur sa chaise. Il détestait devoir jouer la comédie ainsi, mais pour l'instant il n'avait dit que la stricte vérité, et faire semblant de regretter son geste était le seul moyen dont il disposait encore pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de récupérer une parcelle de leur confiance.

-Bon, reprit Yuko de son air autoritaire, tu sais à quel point les punitions pour les actes de trahison peuvent aller loin ?

Il acquiesça d'une tête penaude.

-Dans ce cas rassures toi tout de suite, pour ma part je ne classe pas ce que tu as fait dans cette catégorie. En plus, étant donné que tu as été jusqu'à abattre Ashura, je ne sais même pas si on peut vraiment te donner une sanction sans se montrer ingrat envers ton geste.

Intérieurement le blond fit une danse de la joie. Heureusement pour lui que cette femme était un chef de gang très modéré.

-Cependant, il nous reste quand même un problème de taille, nuança le Blue Sand en se levant. Puisqu'on a vu que tu es parfaitement capable de te débarrasser des gardes que l'on t'attribue, rien ne nous dit que tu ne vas pas recommencer à nouveau ! Alors a part t'attacher H 24 ou t'enfermer en haut d'un donjon, je ne vois comment on va bien pouvoir faire pour te retenir.

-Toutes les promesses que tu pourra nous faire n'ayant bien entendu aucune valeur, l'informa Amaterasu avant même qu'il n'y pense.

Une idée délicieusement tentante traversa l'esprit du blond qui proposa en cachant son espoir :

-Et si je restais tout le temps avec Kuro-chan ou dans des endroits très bien surveillés et fréquentés du QG, ça vous rassurerait ?

La sous-dirigeante haussa les sourcils et fit la grimace pour signifier que ça ne l'emballait pas, tandis que Toya affichait une moue peu convaincue.

-De toute façon, le seul gang avec qui j'avais encore des attaches n'existe plus alors je ne vois pas bien pour qui je pourrais aller vous trahir, essaya t-il de les convaincre.

Fye vit à leur tête que l'idée ne leur paraissait pas transcendante, et il insista encore :

-Franchement réfléchissez un peu, j'ai démissionné de mon travail -Kuro peut le confirmer-, j'ai combattu à vos côtés, je me suis lié d'amitié avec des tas de gens ici, et je voudrais aller vous trahir auprès de je ne sais quel gang ennemi ? Ça ne tient pas la route !

Un doute passa dans leur regard et Yuko trancha finalement pour eux :

-Il a raison, ce n'est pas son genre de faire ce genre de chose. Il a beau être un très bon comédien, certaines choses ne se simulent pas.

Au moment ou elle dit ça, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait remarqué ce qui se passait entre lui et le ninja.

-Je suis donc d'accord, à condition que tu ne te retrouve jamais seul, et soit toujours au moins avec Tomoyo ou Watanuki quand Kurogane devra s'absenter.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir une esquisse de sourire et la remercia d'un signe de tête.

-Par contre tu va continuer à travailler en cuisine tant que je ne considérerais pas que tu es apte a faire des missions. Ça te va ?

-Aucun problème !

-Dans ce cas tu peux partir, lui déclara le Blue Sand avec un air qui signifiait que le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Le Magicien ne se fit pas prier et fila sans demander son reste. A l'extérieur, Kurogane l'attendait appuyé contre un mur. Il ne semblait pas être arrivé depuis longtemps, et en voyant l'expression de son ami il comprit immédiatement que ça c'était bien passé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander :

-Alors ils ont décidé quoi ?

-Que je n'avais pas de sanction pour cette fois mais qu'à partir de maintenant tu devais toujours me surveiller pour que je ne puisse plus me faire la belle.

Ne notant même pas la fin de phrase qui lui promettait des moments mémorables, le brun se détendit enfin et laissa échapper un "ouf" soulagé. Amusé de cette réaction, le blond prit un air espiègle et le taquina :

-Kuro-kuro s'inquiétait pour moi ? C'est trop mignoooooooooooon !

Après tout le stress accumulé dans la journée, le jeune homme avait bien besoin de se détendre un peu, et il avait décidé que le ninja était la personne toute désignée pour ça. Depuis la mort d'Ashura, une semaine et demie plus tôt, les deux se cherchaient continuellement avec des regards et des petites piques. Ils avaient dormi ensemble toutes le nuits depuis leur retour, ce qui avait eu le mérite de faire fortement diminuer les troubles du sommeil dont souffrait Fye. A part ça, les deux n'avaient pas été plus loin, ne s'étant même pas embrassés depuis l'épisode de la grande roue. Kurogane voulait lui laisser un peu de temps, et Fye essayait de ne pas brûler les étapes pour ne pas que ça tourne mal et qu'ils souffrent tout les deux. Mais aujourd'hui, le deuxième était d'humeur joueuse et il continua d'embêter son ami.

-Est-ce que Kuro-pon aurait décidé de dévoiler au monde son coté de gentil nounours câlin ?

Une veine se mis a palpiter sur le front du "gentil nounours" qui voulu le calmer d'une vois menaçante :

-A ta place je réfléchirait 5 secondes aux conséquences avant de sortir des conneries pareille !

-Ah voui ? Et pourquoi ça mon Kuro-myu ? Tu n'oserais tout de même pas t'en prendre à moi ?! s'horrifia t-il d'une voix outrée.

-Ça va dépendre de si tu te calme ou pas !

Le Magicien prit une expression d'enfant en pleine réflexion et se tapota l'index sur les lèvres. Blasé de son comportement stupide, le ninja n'y fit même pas attention, attendant seulement de voir quelle idiotie il allait lui sortir.

-Et si jamais je ne le fait pas, tu fera quoi ? demanda finalement son vis à vis, une lueur provocatrice dans le regard.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du brun. Alors il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, mais qu'il ne se plaigne pas s'il perdait !

Et bien, dans ce cas, commença t-il en s'approchant, il faudra que je sévisse !

-Ha ha ! J'aimerais bien voir ça ! déclara Fye en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Tu le crois vraiment ?

Son interlocuteur allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre de son sourire espiègle, mais il se retrouva plaqué au mur, les mains de Kurogane de chaque cotés de la tête, avant d'en avoir eu le temps. Content de dominer la partie, le Papillons Pourpre se pencha sur lui avec un sourire triomphant. Le blond, qui pouvait se montrer très mauvais perdant, ne le voyait pas de cet œil et prit le contrôle en enroulant se bras autour de la nuque du brun avant de se coller à lui. Les deux hommes avaient aux lèvres un sourire joueur, et aucun ne comptait perdre cette manche, mais le brun fut le plus rapide. Profitant de la soudaine proximité du corps de l'autre, il glissa ses mains dans le creux de son dos, et n'eut plus qu'a se pencher pour l'embrasser. Le Magicien tenta de rester maître encore un peu mais il dût très vite laisser son ami mener la danse car il se trouva submergé. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de profiter de la situation, et quand il relâcha enfin son étreinte, son vis à vis était particulièrement rouge et essoufflé.

-J'espère au moins que tu te rendais compte dès le début que tu n'avais aucune chance de gagner face à moi ? Lui demanda le ninja avec un sourire victorieux.

-Et sinon, ça va les chevilles ? répliqua son interlocuteur avec un clin d'œil.

Ils furent interrompu par un léger raclement de gorge venant de leur droite. Se tournant dans cette direction, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Sakura et Tomoyo La première était toute rouge tandis que la deuxième avait un grand sourire amusé. Donnant un coup de coude à sa voisine, elle lui déclara :

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit !

-Oui, j'avoue, tu avais raison, lui concéda la rousse toujours bien empourprée.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes en avaient profité pour mettre une distance décente entre eux et pour réajuster leurs tenues. Pas gêné pour deux sous d'avoir été surpris dans cette situation, le blond demanda joyeusement aux adolescentes :

-Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là les filles ?

-En fait, on vous cherchait Fye-san, lui avoua celle aux yeux verts.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi faire ?

En voyant le petit sourire en coin qu'affichait la brune au moment de répondre, le ninja comprit immédiatement que quelle que soit sa réponse, elle n'allait pas lui plaire. Ce fut Sakura qui continua à expliquer :

-Comme mon frère et sa sœur vous ont encore embêté à tord, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait vous inviter à venir faire du shopping avec nous cet après midi pour vous détendre !

Kurogane sentit son visage se crisper. Non, en effet, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout comme idée. Si jamais l'autre disait oui, il serait lui-même obligé d'y aller. Et ça c'était totalement hors de question ! Pour bien lui faire comprendre sa pensée, il jeta un regard noir à Fye. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas le remarquer et répondit :

-En fait, je suis désolé de vous dire ça les filles, mais j'ai amplement mérité ce qui m'arrive ! Leur apprit-il avec son sourire habituel.

-Ah non mais n'essayez pas de couvrir mon imbécile de frère, contre moi il a toujours tord ! Le contredit la jeune fille.

Comprenant que de toute façon, elles comptaient insister jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui, il se décida à accepter leur offre. Ou tout du moins, il se tourna vers le brun et lui demanda d'une voix larmoyante, avec son plus beau regard de chien battu :

-Je peux y aller, s'il te plaaaaaît ?

Sans laisser le temps au pauvre ninja de répondre, Tomoyo intervint d'un air outré :

-Oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont remis en place ce stupide système de surveillance permanente ? Comme si Fye était un dangereux criminel qui allait venir nous poignarder pendant notre sommeil ! Non mais je vous jure !

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille eut droit à un sourire rayonnant du jeune homme, et elle soupira. Cela ne parut pas non plus plaire à la rousse qui se marmonna pour elle-même qu'il allait falloir qu'elle en touche deux mots à son frère.

Au final, les jeunes filles harcelèrent tant et si bien Kurogane que ce dernier n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter d'accompagner le blond.

XxX

C'est en début d'après-midi que la ''joyeuse'' petite bande se rendit en centre ville pour faire le tour des boutiques. On était le week-end, il faisait beau, et les rues étaient bondée. Les deux adolescentes avaient les même objectif que celui des jeunes filles se trouvant ici : refaire leur garde robe en vue de l'été imminent. Et on sentait bien qu'en effet les grosses chaleurs approchaient puisque les vitrines étaient bourrées de T-Shirts, débardeurs, robes, mini-jupes, et maillots de bain.

Alors que le petit groupe se promenait tranquillement en regardait les vitrines autour d'eux, le regard de Tomoyo fut soudain accroché par une robe vers laquelle elle se précipita en criant :

-Oh Sakura, regarde comme cette robe est mignonne ! Je suis sûre qu'elle t'irait super bien !

Après ça, il fallut entrer pour essayer le vêtement. Pendant que la rousse se changeait dans la cabine, son amie parcourait le reste du magasin en prenant avec elle tout un tas d'articles qu'elle insistait ensuite pour lui faire essayer.

Assit avec un air renfrogné depuis maintenant plus de 20 minutes, Kurogane regardait les trois autres s'agiter et s'extasier. Fye riait, sautillait partout et poussait de bruyantes exclamations sans se soucier le moins du monde des autres personnes dans le magasin. Cette capacité qu'il avait à pouvoir faire abstraction de l'avis des autres impressionnait beaucoup le ninja. Non pas que lui en avait quelque chose à faire, mais il ne se serait quand même jamais mis à crier dans un magasin ou à danser en pleine rue.

Il remarqua d'ailleurs un groupe de jeunes filles qui les regardait en gloussant bêtement. Elles semblaient vouloir s'approcher et l'une d'elle finit par faire exprès de se faire bousculer par le Magicien. Ce dernier s'excusa avec son sourire d'ange et la fille sembla sur le point de défaillir. Dès que le blond s'éloigna, toutes ses amies se précipitèrent sur elle avec force rires et elles se lancèrent dans un débat animé dont le Papillon Pourpre se désintéressa très vite. Ce n'était que idiotes de gamine après tout !

Son ami sembla remarquer son air renfrogné et lui demanda en passant, les bras pleins de vêtements :

-Ça va Kuro-pyuh ?

Il répondit par un vague grognement qui fit éclater l'autre de rire. Il lui promis quand même qu'ils en avait bientôt fini avec ce magasin. Sa phrase impliquant le fait qu'il y aurait d'autres boutiques après celle-ci, elle ne lui fit pas plus plaisir que ça. Mais il était quand même content de pouvoir aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout quatre dehors, un gros sac dans les main. Continuant sur leur lancée, il firent encore cinq ou six autres magasins dont ils ressortaient à chaque fois avec un nouveau sac. Seulement, pendant que les autres étaient concentrés sur les essayages, le ninja avait quant à lui trouvé le temps de remarquer que dans chaque endroit où ils entraient, le groupe gloussant de tout à l'heure les y rejoignait, comme par hasard.

Alors qu'ils poussaient la porte d'une nouvelle boutique, Kurogane les repéra qui se cachaient derrière un porche. Il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant arriver deux minutes plus tard. Comme ça commençait à bien faire, le Papillon Pourpre décida de leur faire comprendre qu'il avait vu leur petit manège en les fusillant du regard. Cela eut malheureusement l'effet inverse et elles s'empourprèrent toutes en riant de plus belle. Le visage du brun commençait à se faire vraiment menaçant et il hésiter à se lever pour aller les voir quand Tomoyo, qui passait à côté de lui, déclara :

-Oula ! Tu nous tire une sale tête toi ! Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu sorte prendre l'air avant de faire un meurtre !

Puis, se tournant vers les cabines, elle ajouta :

-Fye, viens accompagner Kurogane dehors avant qu'il n'explose, s'il te plaît !

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et attrapa son ami par la main avant de l'attirer à l'extérieur.

-C'est vrai que t'as une tête bizarre, lui dit-il après l'avoir entraîné un peu à l'écart. C'est parce que t'en a trop marre ?

-Non, c'est pas ça ! Enfin si, j'en ait marre, mais je peux tenir encore un peu !

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge car, si au début sa seule envie était de partir, il avait fini par se rabattre sur l'observation de la joie de son ami. Et même si cette dernière était probablement partiellement feinte, il préférait largement le voir sourire que pleurer. Il préférait donc le laissait profiter encore un peu de son après-midi. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme si la vue était désagréable !

-Ah ah ! S'exclama le Magicien sur un ton triomphant, aurions nous réussit à te convertir à la fièvre du shopping ?

-Sûrement pas non ! Répliqua le ninja en retenant un sourire amusé devant la naïveté de l'autre.

-Vraiment, tu en es bien certain ? Demanda t-il alors qu'une étincelle espiègle s'allumait dans son regard.

-Oh que oui !

Le blond haussa un sourcil et s'avança vers lui avec un petit sourire. Kurogane croisa les bras et réprima son envie de rire. Après la leçon qu'il lui avait donnée le matin même, l'autre n'avait pas retenu qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner à ce jeu là ?

Pour lui éviter une autre défaite cuisante, il le prévint :

-Tu sais que tu n'arriveras encore à rien comme ça ?

-Tu crois ça ? Rit Fye.

-J'en suis même sûr !

Son vis à vis haussa un sourcil et laissa sa main courir lentement le long du brun du ninja qui se retint de frissonner. Se penchant de façon à ce que sa bouche se retrouve au niveau de l'oreille de l'autre, le Magicien murmura :

-A ta place, je ne me sous-estimerais pas autant !

Le brun allait lui rétorquer que lui non plus ne devrait pas le sous-estimer quand son interlocuteur se mis soudain à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il sentit sa peau prendre feu et serra les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître. Remontant le long de sa mâchoire, le jeune homme en était arrivé à l'embrasser au coin des lèvres quand un bruit de chute suivis d'une multitude de jurons sonores et de chuchotements le fit s'arrêter net. Le blond écarta leur deux visages et posa sa tête sur l'épaule Kurogane comme s'il lui faisait un simple câlin.

Frustré, le ninja jeta un regard noir en direction de la rue d'où venait le bruit, et cru qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un en découvrant que les importuns n'étaient autre que leur petit groupe d'admiratrices.

-Viens, on rentre, dit-il à son compagnon avant de le traîner avec lui dans le magasin.

-Serait-ce une capitulation ? Demanda son ami en riant.

-Non ! C'est juste que je déteste être épié !

-Ha ha ! Si je croyais un jour te voir fuir devant un groupe d'adolescentes ! Lui tira t-il la langue.

-Tu les as remarquées ?

-Difficile de faire autrement !

-Ouai, grogna le brun en se renfrognant.

Les deux jeunes filles choisirent ce moment pour les rejoindre et la brune ne put s'empêcher de lancer avec un sourire en coin :

-Alors Kurogane, Fye t'as mis de meilleure humeur ?

-Mmh, marmonna l'intéressé avec un air patibulaire.

-Ben je rêve ou c'est pire qu'avant ? S'étonna t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur au Magicien.

Ce dernier eût un petit sourire gêné à cause de ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu au début et expliqua :

-Il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors alors ça l'a mis d'encore plus mauvaise humeur !

-Oui, enfin ça ne change pas grand chose par rapport à d'habitude, blagua Tomoyo avant de partir payer pour ne pas subir les foudres du ninja qui la fusillait du regard.

Le blond laissa éclater son rire cristallin et tira la langue à son voisin. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel mais la commissure de ses lèvres se souleva légèrement. Cet idiot était incorrigible ! Et aussi tellement beau... Quand il riait, son visage semblait s'illuminer et le brun avait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Il n'en eut malheureusement pas l'occasion puisque son amie brune vint le chercher pour les emmener dans un magasin pour homme de l'autre côté de la rue. D'après elle il y avait en vitrine une chemise que Fye devait absolument essayer. Sakura essaya de proposer à Kurogane de regarder un peu les articles au cas ou il verrait un vêtement qui pourrait l'intéresser mais il lui jeta un tel regard qu'elle abandonna immédiatement cette idée. Par chance, la boutique avait placé des fauteuils dans le coin des cabines d'essayage et il s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir résigné. Ce magasin était le dernier avant qu'ils ne rentrent enfin et l'attente ne devrait pas être trop longue. Enfin, normalement...

Le Magicien se trouvait dans la cabine juste en face de son siège et il pouvait voir ses pieds sous le rideau. Le jeune homme râlait dans sa barbe et il finit par tendre une chemise à l'extérieur en demandant :

-Kuro-pon, tu peux aller me chercher la même dans la taille en dessous s'il te plaît ?! Elle est dans la rayon à droite de l'entrée.

Marmonnant que quand même il pourrait aller le faire lui-même, le ninja se leva et s'exécuta. Comme son ami le lui avait indiqué, il trouva les chemises juste à côté de l'entrée et en ramena une dans la taille demandée. Passant le bras de l'autre côté du rideau il s'exclama :

-Tiens je te l'ai ramenée, prend la !

-Euh... en fait je peux pas vraiment l'attraper, je suis en train d'essayer un truc ! Viens plutôt à l'intérieur, ça sera plus pratique !

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et se glissa à son tour dans la cabine. Dedans le blond finissait d'enfiler un jean et lui tournait le dos.

Outre le fait que le vêtement qui était plutôt moulant lui allait extrêmement bien, Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de voir le tatouage sur le dos de l'autre. Vu la taille qu'il faisait c'était difficile de faire autrement... Même s'il savait que c'était idiot de ressentir ça à cause d'un simple dessin à l'encre, il sentit une certaine colère le prendre. A ses yeux, ce phénix ne faisait que rappeler Seles, Ashura et tout ce qui c'était passé entre ce dernier et l'homme dont il était aujourd'hui amoureux. Oui, Ashura était mort, oui Seles était détruit, oui Fye n'en était plus amoureux depuis déjà un moment, mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être jaloux. Jaloux du fait que son ''rival'' avait un tatouage qui le symbolisait dans le dos de SON copain. De plus en plus énervé, il serra la mâchoire et ses traits se contractèrent.

Son compagnon sembla le remarquer dans le miroir, et il se retourna en disant d'une voix penaude :

-Il est énorme pas vrai...

-Ouai, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

-Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté Yui et de ne pas l'avoir fait à la cheville comme lui ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête de croire qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours ! Bien sûr que l'amour n'est pas éternel !

Le Magicien regardait fixement un point à côté des pieds de son interlocuteur et ce dernier lui fit lentement relever la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde. Plantant son regard de braise dans l'océan des yeux de son vis à vis, il s'exclama avec le plus de conviction possible :

-Écoutes, on a du rester éloignés pendant des semaines à cause de l'autre enfoiré, alors on ne va pas laisser un idiot de dessin nous séparer !

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas un simple dessin...

-Si on a battu un chef de gang puissant et renommé, ce n'est pas pour s'avouer vaincus face à un peu d'encre sous ta peau, si ?

S'humidifiant les lèvres, le blond réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre timidement :

-Tu as raison... On ne va tout de même pas le laisser gagner alors qu'il n'est même plus en vie !

-Ah ! Je préfère ça ! S'exclama le ninja à qui le sourire revint. Et d'ailleurs, tout ça me rappelle qu'on en avait pas vraiment fini tout à l'heure il me semble !

-Euh... on est dans un magasin là, et y plein de monde autour ! C'est peut être pas le meilleur endroit pour...

-Me venger du fait que tu as prétendu pouvoir me convertir au shopping ? Oh que si !

Fye recula prudemment en faisant non de la tête tandis que son compagnon s'approchait. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre et laissa sa tête aller se caler dans le creux de son cou. Il respira son odeur à plein poumon avant de l'y embrasser tout comme le Magicien le lui avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

Le jeune homme protesta faiblement :

-Hé ! C'est pas du jeu ! Ça c'est ma technique...

-Cause toujours, lui glissa t-il sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Voyant que sa peau avait l'air de bien marquer, Kurogane décida que pour une fois c'était son tour de lui jouer un sale tour et il lui fit un suçon à un endroit bien voyant du cou. Ça lui apprendrait à se moquer de lui à longueur de journées !

Le blond ne résistait même plus, se contentant juste de soupirer d'aise, agrippé à ses épaules. Finissant par ne plus y tenir, le brun plaça leur visages face à face et l'embrassa passionnément. Depuis ce matin, les deux n'arrivaient plus du tout à se contenir et plus il goûtait au lèvres de son ami, plus il se demandait comment il avait pu s'en passer aussi longtemps.

Finalement, leur échange fut interrompu par l'arrivée importune de Tomoyo qui entra dans la cabine en s'écriant :

-Bon alors ce jean ?

Les voyant dans cette position pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle ne parut pas du tout gênée et éclata de rire avant de demander :

-Oups ! Je vous dérange peut être ?

Se reculant pudiquement de l'autre, Fye répondit avec son sourire d'ange :

-Un petit peu, oui, je dois bien te l'avouer !

Elle gloussa avant de sortir en lui conseillant d'acheter une écharpe en plus du reste. Quand il voulu savoir pourquoi elle se contenta de lancer :

-Regarde toi dans le miroir, tu vas comprendre !

Fronçant les sourcil, il s'exécuta et écarquilla les yeux devant la tache violette qui apparaissait sur son cou. Horrifié, il se tourna vers son voisin et cria :

-Hé mais c'est dégueulasse ! Je t'ai pas fait de marques moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben voilà, je vous l'avez bien dis que c'était plus joyeux !<strong>

**Ah et je vous préviens d'avance, attendez-vous à un prochain chapitre très KuroFyesque ! **


	24. Chapitre 23 : Navet

**Comme promis ce chapitre est essentiellement centré sur Kurogane et Fye. Deux nouveaux personnages vont également faire leur apparitions !**

**Voilà je ne vous en dis pas plus ! **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh**** : Ha ha ! C'est vrai qu'on a pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi elles les ont suivis !  
>Quant au lemon...<strong>

**Rinne-chan : Oula oui en effet, j'ai l'impression que ma fic a des effets néfastes sur toi ! XD**  
><strong>Ah cette pauvre Sakura, elle a le don de toujours se retrouver aux mauvais endroits au mauvais moments ! (Enfin, Tomoyo à le don de l'y traîner pour être plus précise)<strong>  
><strong>C'est vrai Yuko est une chef de gang très bien, les Papillons Pourpres ont de la chances. Et Toya... ben c'est Toya quoi !<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là Kurogane fut tiré du sommeil par les rayons du soleil qui lui arrivaient en plein visage. Pestant intérieurement contre ce stupide astre, il se retourna en grognant et s'étonna de ne pas sentir de chaleur humaine à ses côtés. Puisqu'ils dormaient ensemble toute les nuits, le ninja aurait du se réveiller près de son ami. Seulement aujourd'hui le lit était froid et vide.<p>

Quand la conclusion que si Fye n'était pas dans le lit, ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait être n'importe où ailleurs s'imposa à lui, le brun se força à ouvrir les yeux et à s'asseoir. Il se tourna vers la salle de bain en espérant la trouver occupée, mais la porte était grande ouverte et la lumière éteinte. De plus en plus inquiet, il regarda dans le reste de la chambre mais n'y vit que le pyjama du blond plié sur une chaise.

Tentant de garde son calme, il se mit à l'appeler de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'il en était presque à crier son prénom, un ''Oui Kuro-chan ?'' enjoué venant du couloir lui répondit. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, le Magicien ouvrit la porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir d'aise.

Plus rouge qu'à son habitude, il était légèrement essoufflé et une fine couche de sueur perlait à son front. Devant le regard surpris et inquisiteur de son voisin, il éclata d'un grand rire et s'exclama :

-Ha ha ! La tête que tu tire Kuro-pyuh ! Franchement ça vaudrait la peine que je te prenne en photo !

-T'étais où ? Demanda t-il, pas amusé du tout.

-Ben t'as pas lu mon message ? S'étonna Fye en cessant de s'esclaffer.

-Ton message ?

-Sur ton portable. Je t'ai envoyé un sms pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas !

Fronçant les sourcils, Kurogane attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et vit qu'il avait effectivement un nouveau message.

_De Fye : Hey coucou Kuro-nounours ! Tu dormais comme un bébé alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je suis parti faire un footing avec Sorata et Shogo alors je ne serais pas là quand tu te réveillera. Voilà, juste histoire que tu ne crois pas que j'ai fais une fugue !_

_PS : Soma te cherchais, ça avait l'air important._

Mi-soulagé, mi-exaspéré, le ninja ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

-Putain tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! Réveilles moi la prochaine fois s'il te plaît, ça m'évitera de faire une syncope en ne te trouvant pas !

Le jeune homme ne paru pas apprécier la remarque et son sourire disparut laissant place à un visage fermé. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, le blond s'était mis à lui montrer de plus en plus ses vraies émotions, et cette fois il pu voir clairement qu'il l'avait mal pris.

-Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais si, bien sûr !

Le Magicien fit une mimique peu convaincue et marmonna un truc incompréhensible avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Comprenant qu'il l'avait vexé, le brun poussa un long soupir et se fustigea intérieurement d'avoir aussi peu de tact. Évidement qu'il lui faisait confiance ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la sincérité de l'autre. Seulement, il avait vraiment eu très peur. Pas peur de s'être trompé sur son compte et qu'il soit bien le traître qu'Amaterasu l'accusait d'être, mais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose qui l'aurait forcé à partir. C'était tout à fait idiot et ridicule, mais c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti, aussi stupide que cela puisse être ! Il ne put retenir un léger rire. Cette fois c'était certain, il était bel et bien amoureux, sinon il n'aurait jamais eut ce genre de pensée irrationnelle.

Enfilant les premiers vêtements de son armoire qui lui tombèrent sous la main, il prit le parti d'attendre qu'il sorte pour pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire.

Quand le blond rouvrit la porte de la douche, il resta planté sur le perron à lui jeter un regard hésitant. Il réussit à esquisser un sourire et déclara :

-Désolé, je me suis emporté pour rien, je sais bien que c'est pas ce que t'as voulu dire. C'est seulement que...

-Que... ?

-Oh non rien ! C'est idiot en fait ! Esquiva t-il en riant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kurogane lui rappela :

-Et avec ça, tu me parle de confiance ? Y aurait pas un peu d'hypocrisie dans l'air pas hasard ? Non parce que moi je veux bien être tout ce que tu veux, mais en même temps si tu ne me dis rien...

-Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir là ! En fait, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu me prenne pour un idiot parano. Tout ça est si ridicule, je me fais des idées !

-Fye ? Insista t-il.

Le Magicien s'assit sur le bord du lit en évitant bien de le regarder, et expliqua :

-Je dois avoir un grain mais, j'ai l'impression que la moitié des gens du QG m'évitent et s'en vont dès qu'ils me voient alors que je fais tout les efforts possibles pour m'intégrer ! Même pour moi qui suis du genre tenace, c'est décourageant !

Il eut un petit rire jaune et se retint de soupirer. Le matin même, alors qu'il partait vers le parc pour courir avec Sorata et Shogo, un des gardes qui surveillait la porte avait interpellé le second et il l'avait clairement entendu dire : ''Hé qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Vous avez oublié qu'il ne faut pas l'approcher ou quoi ?''. Évidement, ça ne lui avait pas vraiment fait plaisir.

Ça ne parut pourtant pas gêner tant que ça le ninja qui s'exclama avec soulagement :

-Ah mais c'est que ça ?!

-Ben tu le prends plutôt bien, dis moi ! Je sais que la compassion c'est pas trop ton genre mais je m'attendais quand même à ce que tu me plaigne un minimum ! Râla le blond en tentant de faire passer son léger ressentiment pour une plaisanterie.

-Bon, je suis pas censé te raconter ça alors tu le garde pour toi, mais en fait tout les nouveaux passent par là ! Les premiers mois on est jamais sûr de savoir si on affaire à un espion ou pas, alors Yuko a instauré une règle de sécurité pour éviter les problèmes dans ce cas là. Comme on a déjà vu plusieurs fois des gens à nous se lier d'amitié avec un type s'avérant être une taupe, on a l'ordre de se montrer le plus froid possible avec ceux qui arrivent juste. Et comme toi tu es souriant et que c'est quasiment impossible de se montrer distant à ton égard, la plupart des gens préfèrent carrément t'éviter. Enfin, si ça peut te rassurer, normalement pour toi la quarantaine est bientôt terminée !

-Donc tu pense qu'ils ne croient plus que suis un traître potentiel ?

-Ha ha ! Tu déconnes j'espère ? S'esclaffa le brun. Franchement, vu ta tête d'ange, je doute qu'ils t'aient soupçonné très longtemps ! Non parce que certain ne sont pas non plus des flèches hein !

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire et fit mine de vouloir le gronder pour dire des choses pareille. Ce à quoi l'intéressé répondit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire que ce soit méchant comme réflexion avant de l'attraper par le menton et de l'embrasser. Le sourire béat de Fye s'élargit et il lança un regard langoureux à son voisin. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un air plein de sous entendu tout en s'approchant légèrement. L'autre lui tira la langue et s'écarta soudainement.

-Tut tut tut ! Je te rappelle qu'il faut encore que tu ailles voir Soma !

-Oh ça va ! Elle peut bien attendre un peu ! Protesta le ninja.

-Ben toi aussi tu peux patienter alors ! Répliqua t-il avec son sourire le plus espiègle.

Le sale fourbe ! Si ça ce n'était pas du chantage, il allait falloir revoir la définition du mot ! Poussant un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, le brun capitula et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de près par le blond qui avait entre temps récupéré un paquet de barre chocolatées dans son armoire. Il en engloutit trois pendant qu'ils recherchait en vain le bras droit d'Amaterasu.

Quelqu'un fini par leur indiquer qu'elle se trouvait dans le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la cour. Alors qu'ils la traversait, le Magicien sortit une nouvelle friandise du sachet et le ninja s'exclama :

-Tu sais que si tu continue à bouffer comme ça tu vas devenir énorme ?

-Mais non Kuro-rin, tu sais bien que je ne grossis pas voyons ! En plus il faut bien que je récupère toute l'énergie que j'ai dépensé tout à l'heure non ?

-Euh... et c'est tout ce que t'as comme excuse ? Demanda t-il d'un air septique et amusé.

-Non ! La raison suprême c'est que... c'est trop trop trop bon ! A l'intérieur c'est un mélange sublime de biscuit et de caramel ! Goûtes si tu me crois pas ! Lui proposa t-il en lui agitant la barre sous le nez.

Kurogane hésita quelques secondes à lui rappeler qu'il détestait les sucreries, avant d'avoir une bien meilleure idée. Faisant mine de bien vouloir en manger, il saisit la main de son vis qui tenait la nourriture et s'avança. Au dernier moment il dévia de sa cible et alla à nouveau embrasser Fye. Quand il le relâcha ce dernier eut un sourire oscillant entre désespoir et amusement.

-Tu sais que si continue à me sauter dessus comme ça tout le temps, il faudra pas deux heures avant que tout les Papillons Pourpres soit au courant qu'on est ensemble ?! Le taquina t-il à moitié.

Parce que d'un côté ce qu'il disait n'était pas tant que ça à prendre à la légère. En effet, il doutait fort que les grands pontes du gang apprécient vraiment de savoir que l'un de leurs homme sortait avec un nouveau membre dont on était pas encore sûr, et cela leur plairait encore moins de savoir que le brun était son garde car cela rendait de fait la surveillance tout à fait inefficace. Pour ces deux raisons, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de se faire discrets le temps que Yuko le déclare enfin fiable.

-Ouai je sais, soupira le ninja. Mais en même temps c'est pas ma faute si ton corps est une provocation à lui seul !

Son interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais manqua de s'étouffer quand les paroles atteignirent son cerveau. C'est qu'il récidivait en plus !

-Kuro bordel ! On est pas tout seul là ! S'agaça le blondinet en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les avait entendu.

-Oui, oui désolé. J'arrête promis !

-Espèce de Kuro-nouille va ! Le taquina t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Grr ! Tu vas voir sale gosse ! Menaça Kurogane en se lançant à sa poursuite sous des ''Kyaa Kuro-toutou veut me manger !'' sonores.

À la fenêtre, un homme sourit. Voilà une information qui allait probablement beaucoup intéresser Amaterasu. Oui, vraiment beaucoup !

XxX

Finalement Soma ne voulait rien d'important au ninja à part lui dire que l'un des hommes de son unité était très malade et qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur lui cette semaine. Après ça, ils se rendirent dans la petite cour intérieure dans laquelle Shaolan prenait son cour quotidien d'escrime.

Durant leur entraînement, le brun réussit à faire participer un peu son ami qui s'avérait se débrouiller vraiment bien avec une arme blanche. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, il finit tout de même par s'auto-déclarer trop fatigué avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord du terrain.

En vérité, le blond détestait s'entraîner en public car il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'observait ce qui était assez désagréable comme sensation. Lui n'avait jamais connu cette culture du partage et de l'entraide qu'entretenaient les Papillons Pourpres. Dans tout ses anciens gangs le but était d'être le plus puissant possible pour prendre la place de celui qui occupait le grade au dessus. Yui et lui avaient donc l'habitude de s'entraîner exclusivement tout les deux pour préserver leurs techniques de combats. C'était cette raison qui le poussait à éviter autant que possible de faire ses exercices en public.

Se retenant le plus possible de laisser filtrer sa satisfaction sur son visage, Kurogane observait avec fierté son jeune élève. Celui-ci avait beaucoup progressé depuis qu'il avait pris son apprentissage du combat au sabre en main. Franchement sans vouloir trop se vanter, il fallait tout de même reconnaître que pour un professeur novice il s'en sortait plutôt bien vu les progrès de son étudiant. Depuis le début de son apprentissage, les mouvements de Shaolan s'étaient nettement fluidifiés, il était devenu plus rapide et plus précis et même si au début, ça n'avait fait que très moyennement plaisir au ninja de savoir qu'il allait avoir un élève, aujourd'hui il était content de constater les nombreux progrès qu'il avait fait.

C'est donc d'humeur joyeuse et très satisfait que le brun sorti de la séance. Il resta dans cet état tout le reste de la mâtiné et la seule petite tâche sombre au tableau fut la petite confrontation qu'ils eurent dans avec Amaterasu. Alors que les deux jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, ils croisèrent la quo-dirigeante qui en profita pour leur lancer un regard noir. Interloqué et profondément curieux, le Magicien ne put se retenir de lui demander :

-Excusez moi, il y a un problème ?

En voyant les éclair que lui lançaient les yeux de son interlocutrice il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question et lui servis son plus beau sourire pour se faire pardonner. Cela n'eut aucun effet et la femme grogna un ''Non aucun !'' absolument pas convainquant avant de partir avec l'air toujours aussi courroucé.

Incompréhensifs devant ce qui venait de se passer, les deux se jetèrent un regard surpris avant de hausser les épaule et de reléguer l'incident dans un coin de leur cerveau.

Et ils eurent bientôt tout autre chose à penser ! En effet, alors qu'ils arrivaient tout près de la cuisine, des cris leur parvinrent soudain :

-Raaaaaah qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Poses ça tout de suite ! AAAAAAH mais touche pas à ça c'est pas fini de cuire !

En entrant ils tombèrent sur le spectacle insolite de Kimihiro en pleine course poursuite avec une petite fille qui tenait une casserole à la main. Les deux tournaient autour de la table et l'enfant riait aux éclats. Âgée d ans elle était plutôt petite, avait de beau cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'il en paraissait blanc et ses yeux rieurs étaient d'un rouge profond. Watanuki semblait au bord de la crise de nerf et criait :

-Arrêtes ça, tu vas tout faire tomber par terre !

Cela ne semblait pas lui faire le moindre effet vu qu'elle continua pendant encore une bonne minute avant de remarquer les deux nouveaux arrivants qui étaient restés à la porte. Elle reposa alors précipitamment le récipient qu'elle tenait et se précipita vers Kurogane en s'exclamant de sa petite voix :

-KURO-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Une veine se mit à pulser sur la tempe de l'intéressé qui voulu reculer mais la fillette fut plus rapide que lui et se jeta à son cou.

Fye regardait la scène avec des yeux de poisson rouge et il dut faire un énorme effort pour refermer la bouche. Comment ça ''Kuro-papa'' ? C'était qui cette gamine ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus loin qu'un deuxième enfant débarqua de nulle part en s'écriant lui aussi :

-Youpiiiiii c'est Kuro-papa !

Le charmant bambin était cette fois-ci un garçon qui ressemblait énormément à la petite fille. Approximativement du même âge et de la même taille, il avait les cheveux brun et les yeux bleu et leur proximité troublante au niveau des traits du visage firent vite conclure au blond que les enfants étaient jumeaux. Tout deux accrochés un ninja ils chantaient à plein poumons :

-On a retrouvé notre Kuro-papa ! On a retrouvé notre Kuro-papa ! On a retrouvé notre Kuro-papa ! On a retrouvé notre Kuro-papa !

Le concerné avait une expression oscillant entre le courroux profond et le désespoir et il semblait se demander ce qui le retenait de ne pas faire un (voir deux) meurtre. Pendant ce temps le Magicien avait l'impression de nager en plein délire et tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler fut un long :

-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

XxX

Enfin débarrassé des deux sangsues qui s'étaient jetées sur lui, le brun était adossé au mur de la cuisine et jetait aux deux gosses un regard destiné à les dissuader de se jeter à nouveau sur lui. Pour les calmer, Kimihiro avait fini par leur donner une part du gâteau qu'il venait de finir de préparer et les enfant l'engloutissait avec un plaisir non retenu. Fye avait lui aussi réussit à en obtenir un bout et après avoir félicité son jeune ami pour la qualité de la pâtisserie, il se tourna vers son ''copain'' et lui demanda :

-Tu m'expliques s'il te plaît ?

-Hein, quoi ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux aux ciel et s'exclama :

-Eux ! En désignant les jumeaux de sa cuillère.

-Ah, eux ! Répéta t-il tandis que son visage s'assombrissait considérablement.

-Yaouh ! T'as vu ils parlent de nous ?! Cria la petite fille avec joie.

-Super trop cool ! Renchérit celui qui semblait être son frère.

Poussant un grognement peu engageant, Kurogane les fusilla du regard avant de reprendre :

-Alors eux, ce sont les Mokona ! Apparemment ce sont des petits cousins de Yuko ou un truc du genre. Enfin en gros ils sont de sa famille quoi ! Et à chaque fois qu'ils sont en vacances, ils viennent squatter au QG.

-LES Mokona ?

-Voui ! Lui répondit le garçonnet. Moi c'est Mokona, et elle c'est aussi Mokona !

-Euh... vous vous appelez pareil ?

-Ben non ! Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça ! rétorqua t-il avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Le ninja poussa un long soupir et déclara d'un ton blasé :

-Voilà, je te présente les Mokona dans toute leur splendeur !

Le blond se mis a pouffer puis déclara avec un grand sourire en tendant la main aux enfant :

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Moko-chan et Moko-kun !

Les jumeaux lui serrèrent la main avec vigueur puis la petite fille demanda :

-D'ailleurs, t'es qui ?

-Ah mince je ne me suis pas présenté ! Bon alors moi c'est Fye.

Un air d'intense réflexion se peignit sur le visage de la fillette qui finit par déclarer après une quinzaines de secondes :

-J'aime bien ! C'est joli comme prénom !

-Vi c'est vrai, confirma son frère. Et tu fais parti du gang de Yuko toi aussi ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se rendit compte qu'il n'en savait rien. Pouvait on vraiment dire qu'il faisait parti des Papillons Pourpres ? En quelque sorte la réponse était oui puisqu'il vivait, dormait, et mangeait dans le QG, mais d'un autre côté il ne serait véritablement membre du clan que lorsque les autres le considérerait comme tel. Et il n'avait aucune idée de si c'était le cas !

-Ouaip, c'est un de nos membres ! Répondit le brun le coupant net dans ses réflexions.

-Cooooool, ça nous fait un nouveau copain alors ! S'exclama avec joie le petit garçon.

Fye se remis à rire puis retrouva un minimum de sérieux et se reconcentra sur son but premier en venant dans la cuisine : aider Watanuki à préparer le repas.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, leur petit groupe fut rejoint par Sakura et Tomoyo qui avaient appris que les Mokona étaient arrivés au QG et qui voulaient venir les saluer. Fous de joie les jumeau leur avaient fait la fête pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'enfin se calmer un peu.

Dans l'heure qui suivi, la cuisine devint un véritable capharnaüm remplit de rire et de cris. Kurogane luttait de toute ses forces pour ne pas partir de là en courant avant de perdre la boule pour de bon et Watanuki était encore en train de poursuivre les deux chapardeur qui avaient réussit à voler un des desserts.

Finalement les plats furent sauvés, le repas terminé et tous allèrent manger.

Fye put d'ailleurs remarquer que tout le monde dans le QG semblait connaître les deux enfants et leur disait bonjour. Enjoués comme tout, les jumeaux répondaient avec joie et blaguaient sans cesse. En terme d'étalage de bonne humeur, ils battaient haut la main le blond, et pourtant ce n'était pas chose facile ! Il se rendit également compte que les petits étaient au courant de tout un tas de choses et aussi qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas de tact.

En effet, en plein repas, Mokona-kun* demanda sans aucune gêne à Sakura :

-Alors toi et Shaolan vous vous êtes enfin avoué votre amour ?

L'adolescente qui était en train de boire manqua de s'étouffer. Elle toussa pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de se remettre et rougis comme une tomate. Devant la tête qu'elle faisait, le garçonnet fini par dire :

-Euh mauvaise question, c'est ça ?

-Mais voyons, on ne demande pas ce genre de chose Mokona ! Lui apprit Tomoyo.

-Ah bon ? Mais...

-En tout cas pas devant tout le monde ! Rajouta la brune avec un sourire malicieux, faisant soupirer de dépit le ninja qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Son amie était vraiment incorrigible ! Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'était pas contagieuse parce que vu le temps que passait le Magicien avec elle, il était mal barré sinon...

En parlant de passer du temps, le ninja se serait bien prit un petit moment pour sortir en ville et se retrouver tranquille avec Fye. Pouvoir s'afficher ensemble sans avoir à faire attention et sans être dérangé toutes les trois secondes leur ferait probablement le plus grand bien à tout les deux. Oui, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il pense sérieusement à organiser ça bientôt !

-Pyuh Kuro-papa est tout pensif ! lui cria soudainement Mokona-chan** dans les oreilles, le faisant violemment sursauter.

-Raaah arrête avec ce surnom stupide ! Tonitrua l'intéressé, excédé d'avoir été coupé en pleine réflexion.

-Bouhouhouuuuuuu Kuro-kuro est vilain avec moi ! Se plaint la fillette en se tournant vers le blond.

-Oooh ma pauvre ! Viens voir là, loin de ce méchant Kuro-toutou ! La consola t-il en ouvrant ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

-Quoi ?! S'offusqua Kurogane. Tu prend SA défense ? Alors là ça va se payer !

-Ah oui ?

-Ouai, et cher même !

Le sourire du Magicien s'agrandit et la lueur dans ses yeux devint tout sauf innocente. Plongeant ses yeux océan dans le regard de braise de son interlocuteur il déclara sur un ton provocateur :

-Et bien, j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça !

Son vis à vis s'abstint de répondre mais lui jeta un coup d'œil qui signifiait clairement : '' Ah oui ? Ben attend un peu qu'on se retrouve seul tout les deux et on verra bien si tu penses toujours la même chose ! ''. Le jeune homme éclata de rire et lui tira la langue pendant que le reste de la tablée s'entre-regardait en se posant de sérieuses questions sur les deux jeunes gens. Heureusement, leur attention fut détournée par les violents cris de protestation poussées par le pauvre Kimihiro à qui les Mokona venaient de subtiliser son assiette. Finalement, à la fin du repas, tous semblaient trop préoccupé par les bêtises des enfants pour repenser à l'incident.

Cela n'empêcha pas pour autant le ninja d'attraper son ami par le bras et de s'éclipser avec lui dès qu'ils eurent tous fini de manger. Le blond se laissa entraîner en riant et en le taquinant. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant que le brun ne s'arrête devant la porte d'une chambre qu'il savait vide. Il poussa Fye à l'intérieur, se glissa à sa suite et mit le verrou, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Comme ça au moins personne ne pourra venir nous faire chier ! Se réjouit-il à haute voix sous l'air hilare de son vis à vis.

-Ha ha ! Et tu ne crois pas qu'ils risquent de nous chercher ?

-Tss, si tu penses pouvoir détourner mon attention aussi facilement !

-Mais détourner ton attention de quoi ? Demanda t-il avec un large sourire tout en retenant à grand peine son fou rire.

-Du fait que t'as défendu la gamine plutôt que moi !

Le jeune homme prit un air faussement étonné et s'écria d'un ton outré :

-MOI ?! Non tu fait erreur Kuro-chou, c'est pas du tout mon style !

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Ironisa l'interpellé.

-Votre Majesté, quel honneur !

-Ha-ha-ha ! Très drôle ! S'exclama t-il en s'avançant de façon à le bloquer contre le mur.

L'air qu'il avait à présent aurait fait fuir un rocher, mais apparemment son petit-ami était plus résistant que ça puisqu'au lieu de partir en courant il continua de le taquiner :

-Bon d'accord, j'ai peut être un peu laissé entendre que tu étais un vilain ours grognon, mais c'était en toute gentillesse hein !

-Hun-hun ! Grommela son interlocuteur en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Me dis quand même pas que t'es vexé !

-Qui sais, qui sais ?! Déclara l'intéressé dont la commissure des lèvres se releva légèrement.

-Ben, toi j'imagine ! Lui répondit-il platement avant d'exploser de rire pour de bon.

Le ninja soupira et laissa un vrai sourire s'installer sur son visage.

-Pff, j'te jure, un vrai gosse !

-Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? Blagua le Magicien en lui tirant la langue.

-À ta place, j'éviterais de faire ce geste aussi souvent ! Lui conseilla son ami avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le blond répondit avec plaisir à son baiser mais l'autre s'arrêta soudain et s'écarta. En voyant l'air surpris que son vis à vis affichait, il lui lança avec un sourire narquois :

-Ça c'est pour avoir défendu Mokona tout à l'heure !

-Hein ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Râla t-il. Ben tu sais quoi, puisque t'as décidé s'être méchant, t'auras plus de bisous, na !

Cette fois-ci Kurogane s'autorisa à rire franchement et, se penchant à l'oreille de son copain, il lui susurra :

-Tu tiendras même pas deux minutes !

Pour toute réponse, Fye pinça les lèvres et le toisa avec un air hautain délibérément exagéré. Kurogane secoua la tête en soupirant de l'infantilité dont l'autre faisait preuve, puis s'employa à gagner leur petit jeu.

Se penchant sur le cou du Magicien, il se mit à y déposer de petits baisers. Il se concentra sur cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son ami se détendre et décaler sa tête de façon lui faciliter l'accès à son cou.

Heureux de cette petite victoire, il commença lentement à remonter vers son visage, mais lorsqu'il atteignit le haut de sa mâchoire, le blond le repoussa et lui demanda d'une voix moqueuse :

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas pouvoir gagner aussi facilement j'espère ?

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec toi ! Rétorqua le brun en lui plaquant ses main de chaque côté de la tête.

S'en suivis un long moment où le jeune homme, complètement mort de rire, du se tourner en tout sens pour éviter que son petit ami ne réussisse à l'embrasser.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à ainsi, le ninja se décida finalement à sortir le grand jeu. Glissant ses mains dans le creux du dos de l'autre, il l'attira à lui de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent collés. Il laissa ensuite ses main se mettre à se balader sans gêne sous le T-shirt de son petit ami. Ce dernier ne put retenir un frisson incontrôlable et fut obligé de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser paraître à quel point cela lui faisait de l'effet.

-Alors tu capitule ? Se renseigna Kurogane en souriant.

-Hors... de question ! Réussit-il péniblement à lui répondre en usant de toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista son interlocuteur dont le pouce était en train de lui caresser langoureusement les abdominaux.

-Je...

Une hésitation infime passa dans ses yeux et le brun saisit sa chance. Il se pencha brusquement et plaqua leur lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Le blond fit mine de résister mais prit très vite part au baiser. Ce dernier commença à s'approfondir de façon plus que significative et bientôt les deux chutèrent sur le lit.

Fye profita du fait qu'ils soient en train de reprendre leur souffle pour déclarer :

-Ha ha ! D'accord, tu as gagné ! Mais reconnais quand même que j'ai tenu plus de deux minutes !

-Comme si un autre résultat avait pu être envisageable ! crâna le ninja avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Fermement cramponné à la nuque de son ami, le blond poussait de longs soupirs de satisfaction tandis que Kurogane avait entrepris de lui enlever son haut. Il fut, à son plus grand désespoir, interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Le dilemme de savoir si il décrochait ou pas fit rage dans son esprit mais sa raison fut la plus forte et, se séparant à contre cœur du magnifique jeune homme sous lui, il attrapa le téléphone et répondit à l'appel :

-Allô ?

-Allô, Kurogane ? L'appela une voix féminine.

-Hmm, c'est qui ? Demanda t-il puisqu'il n'avait pas regardé l'identité de l'appelant .

-Soma. Où êtes-vous ? On vous cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure !

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Bonjour la confiance !

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre ? Vous vous en tapez du moment que je le surveille, non ?

-Oui, sauf que la Yuko te cherche pour une mission importante, donc tu te dépêche de rejoindre son bureau ! On t'attend dans 5 minutes, déclara t-elle avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Une expression d'énervement profond se peignit sur le visage du brun tandis que, toujours sous lui, Fye lui jetait un regard interrogateur.

-C'était Soma. Yuko a une mission pour moi, elle veux me voir tout de suite, lui résuma t-il la situation.

-Ah...

Les deux se relevèrent et entreprirent de remettre leurs tenues en place.

-Finalement, on dirait bien que ce verrou ne nous aura pas si bien que ça protégé des enquiquineurs ! Blagua le Magicien pour re-détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ouai, de la vraie camelote ! Renchérit le ninja en entrant dans son jeu.

Finalement ils quittèrent la chambre et le blond fila rejoindre Tomoyo et Sakura après avoir volé un baiser à Kurogane, qui lui alla chez la dirigeante pour recevoir sa mission.

XxX

Comme il s'y attendait, Fye trouva les adolescente en compagnie des Mokona. Ils étaient lancés dans une partie endiablée de Monopoly où les enfants s'étaient alliés contre leurs adversaires. Le jeu finit par dégénérer en concours de celui qui lancerait le plus de petits hôtels rouges*** sur la tête de son voisin d'en face, et il fallut l'arrêter.

Les enfants étaient surexcités et réclamaient un autre jeu. On essaya alors le UNO mais au bout de trois minutes ils s'échangeaient déjà leurs cartes. Les petits chevaux les ennuya, Le Cluedo fut terminé très vite vu qu'ils s'étaient dis toutes leurs cartes et ils refusèrent de jouer à la Bataille Navale.

C'est Tomoyo qui réussit à trouver le jeu approprié en proposant une partie de cache-cache. Ils définirent les limites du terrains et les règles puis Sakura, qui s'était proposée, commença à compter.

N'ayant pas si envie que ça de jouer, le Magicien avait décidé d'aller tranquillement se poser devant la télé en attendant qu'on le trouve. Cachette certes un peu voyante mais tellement plus intéressante que le fond d'un placard ! Seulement Mokona-chan en avait décidé autrement et elle mis fin à son plan en l'attrapant par la main pour l'emmener à sa suite. Selon ses propres termes, elle connaissait ''une super cachette introuvable'' et n'avait pas envie d'y rester toute seule. En effet, elle les mena à une trappe cachée dans le sol dont le blond n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Après avoir refermé derrière eux, elle alluma une petite lampe qui lui révéla qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de petit salon. La pièce contenait deux canapé, un robinet, une bibliothèque et deux placards.

-Quel est cet endroit ? Se renseigna t-il, curieux.

-C'est une des cachettes secrètes pour les attaques. Celle-là est pour les gens importants qui pourraient être utilisés contre le clan si ils se font attraper ! Expliqua la petite fille.

-Ah ! C'est vrai que c'est une très bonne cachette, et je doute qu'on vienne nous chercher jusqu'ici mais... tu ne crois pas qu'ils risquent de ne pas nous retrouver du tout ?

-Ben c'est le but non ? Quand ils en auront mare de nous chercher, ils nous passeront un coup de téléphone !

-Tu as probablement raison, concéda t-il en souriant.

Ils passèrent la première demi-heure à discuter et le jeune homme apprit tout un tas de chose sur l'enfant. Elle lui confirma qu'avec son frère ils étaient bien jumeaux et qu'ils appartenaient en effet à une branche de la famille de Yuko. Ils avaient 8 ans, étaient au CE2 et habitait dans une petite ville à plusieurs heures de route. La blondinette se mis ensuite à babiller à propos de tout un tas de chose plus au moins intéressantes et fini par embrayer sur le sujet de ses amoureux. Elle lui raconta en détails tout les garçons dont elle avait été ''l'amoureuse'' et fini par lui demander :

-Dis, dis et toi y a quelqu'un dont tu es amoureux ?

Le Magicien prit par surprise, afficha un sourire un peu gêné et laissa échapper un petit rire. Il lui répondit tout de même :

-En fait... oui.

Un million de fois oui même ! La question de savoir si il aimait Kurogane ne se posait même pas pour lui ! C'était l'évidence même, comme il est normal que le ciel soit bleu ou que le soleil brille. Il en était à un point ou ça devenait presque indescriptible tant les émotions se bousculaient en lui. Alors oui, il était éperdument amoureux de cet imbécile de ninja grognon qui passait sa vie à se plaindre et à lui râler dessus !

-Ah vi ? Ben moi je pari que ton amoureux c'est Kuro-papa !

Le blond ouvrit bêtement la bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement et ne su quoi répondre. Comment une gamine de 8 ans arrivée à peine quelques heures plus tôt avait pu remarquer aussi facilement ce qui se passait entre eux ? Ce n'était quand même pas aussi évident que ça... si ?

-Ah ah ! Tu répond pas, ça veux dire que j'ai raison ! S'écria t-elle, folle de joie.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Tout de même soucieux de leur petit secret, il voulu savoir :

-Dis moi, comment tu l'as compris ?

-Ben c'est évident ! Lui rétorqua Mokona. Quand vous vous regardez vous avez les yeux qui brillent et vous faites des têtes bizarres. En plus Kuro-pyuh quand il croit que personne le voit, il te fixe avec un sourire bête. Et puis, lui dis pas que j'ai dis ça mais, je trouve qu'il est moins grognon quand il est près de toi !

Fye éclata de rire et lui fit un clin d'œil :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera notre petit secret ! Mais il faudrait que toi aussi tu en garde un pour moi !

-Ah oui, lequel ?

-J'aimerai beaucoup que tu ne dise à personne que Kuro-tan est mon amoureux s'il te plaît. C'est très important !

-Pourquoi tu veux pas que les gens le sachent ? C'est parce que tu es homosexuel ? Demanda la fillette avec candeur.

-Non, c'est pas ça du tout, ils le savent déjà, la détrompa t-il. C'est plus compliqué...

-Ben dis alors ! C'est pas parce que je suis petite que je suis bête !

Le Magicien soupira et essaya de lui résumer l'histoire le plus simplement possible :

-Alors en fait, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise, donc on m'a puni. Et ma punition est entre autre le fait que je n'ai pas le droit de rester tout seul, pour que Yuko et Toya puissent être sûrs que je reste sage. Du coup j'ai demandé à ce que ce soit Kuro-wanko qui me surveille pour qu'on puisse être tout le temps ensemble. Sauf que personne ne sait que Kuro est mon chéri et si ils apprennent qu'on est ensemble alors que lui est là pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtise, ils vont se mettre très en colère et dire que Kuro-chan fait mal son travail parce qu'il m'aime. Donc il risquent de nous séparer et ça nous rendrait triste, tu comprends ?

-Moi je veux pas que Kuro-kuro et toi vous soyez triste, alors je dirais rien !

-Oh merci, tu es un ange ! S'exclama le blond en l'embrassant sur la jour.

Toute contente d'avoir eut droit à un bisou, l'enfant se mit à sautiller partout en chantant sous le regard attendrit de son nouvel ami.

Comme personne ne les avait trouvés au bout de trois quart d'heures, ils décidèrent de sortir de leur cachette. Ils trouvèrent les autres joueurs en train de les chercher dans des endroits improbables de la cuisine tandis que Kimihiro leur affirmait à grands cris que non, personne ne s'était caché ici !

XxX

Assit tranquillement sur un des canapés, Fye regardait tranquillement les quatre autres jouer à Mario Kart. Comme le jeu était maximum quatre joueurs et qu'il n'était pas un fana des jeux de courses, il avait cédé sa place et se trouvait donc dans le rôle du spectateur. Il observait avec amusement Tomoyo flanquer une sixième raclée consécutive à ses adversaires tout en se demandant ou elle avait appris à aussi bien jouer.

Il était 20h30 et les cinq jeunes gens avaient passés tout l'après-midi ensemble. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement agitée grâce à l'intervention des Mokona qui avaient décidés de glisser leur grain de sel dans la vie déjà bien mouvementé des habitant du QG. Et ce n'était pas vraiment pour faire plaisir aux pauvres victimes des farces des enfants !

Alors qu'il s'était complètement désintéressé de la partie et regardait fixement un point sur le mur, l'attention du Magicien fut attirée par l'ouverture de la porte. Son brun préféré passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans le couloir. Sans se faire prier une seule seconde, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et sorti tandis que Tomoyo lançait un ''bonne soirée'' plein de sous-entendus.

-Ah tu est rentré ! Ça allait cette mission ?

-Oh oui, c'était tranquille.

-Cool !

Le ninja ne répondit pas, semblant trop absorbé par ses pensées. Le blond laissa passer quelques secondes puis, ne voyant aucune évolution, demanda :

-Hey, ça va ?

-Hein ? Ouai ça va !

-Ouah, c'est fou comme je te crois ! Ironisa son vis à vis.

Encore une fois, Kurogane ne dit rien. Puis, paraissant se décider il se lança :

-Euh, en fait je me sens con de te proposer ça parce que c'est carrément cliché mais... au lieu de faire le baby-sitter des deux monstres, tu voudrais pas qu'on se fasse un ciné ensemble ?

Fye éclata de rire et charria son interlocuteur :

-Alors d'après toi parce que c'est déjà vu, c'est une mauvaise idée ? Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que je te réponde : ''Euh c'est sympa de proposer mais non ! C'est trop cliché pour moi !'' Bien sur que ça me dis, Kuro-nouille va !

-Super ! Bon faut qu'on se dépêche, la séance est dans 15 minutes.

-Et t'aurais pas pu de me le dire plus tôt ? S'écria le Magicien en se laissant entraîner vers le garage.

-Non, mais ça m'aurait privé du plaisir de voir la tête que tu fais en ce moment !

-Vilain !

Arrivé au parking, le blond dut se battre pour v=convaincre son ami de prendre la voiture plutôt que la moto et finalement ils arrivèrent au cinéma avec 5 minutes d'avance.

-Bon alors, tu veux voir quoi ? Lui demanda le ninja en se plantant devant la liste des films diffusés.

-Comment ça ? Je croyais que notre séance était à 20h50 ?

-Ben, tout les films à l'affiche sont diffusés à cette heure là, et comme j'ai pas eu le temps de regarder avant de venir t'inviter ben...

Fye explosa à nouveau de rire sous le regard effaré de son interlocuteur qui, lui, ne voyait pas bien ce qui pouvait être si hilarant. Quand il se fut enfin repris, il regarda les différents films proposés. Il y avait, un film de baston débile, un film d'amour, deux drames et une comédie policière. Procédant pas élimination, il écarta d'office les drames, préférant passer une soirée gaie. Le film d'action avait l'air affligeant et il doutait fort que le film d'amour plaise au brun. Il proposa donc :

-On va voir la comédie policière ?

-Ok, comme tu veux !

-Non mais si il y en a un que tu veux voir dis le ! Moi je propose ça mais je m'en fiche.

-C'est bon, t'inquiète, c'est celui qui me tentait le plus !

-Super ! Allons y vite avant que ça commence !

Ils achetèrent les places et se dirigèrent dans la salle ou la pub était encore diffusée. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, le Magicien chuchota :

-Kuro ?

-Hum ?

-Merci de m'avoir invité ! Déclara t-il en lui volant un baiser.

-De rien ! Répondit Kurogane en l'embrassant à son tour.

Mais ils se tournèrent bien vite vers l'écran car le film commençait.

XxX

Baillant pour la dixième fois en une demi-heure, le blond se maudit intérieurement, lui et ses intuitions pourries. Le film était un véritable navet, mortel à souhait. Les acteurs étaient d'une nullité affligeante, le scénario inexistant et les dialogues à dormir debout. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil désespéré à l'écran où l'actrice principale aussi intéressante qu'un poireau périmé se demandait si elle devait ou non se remettre avec son ex-mari, et décida d'abandonner totalement l'idée de regarder ce ''film''.

Devinant à l'expression de son voisin que ce qu'ils regardaient ne lui plaisait pas non plus, il lui donna un léger coup de coude et mima qu'il s'endormait. Le ninja rit discrètement et acquiesça avant de lui désigner la sortie du pouce. Les deux échangèrent un regard complice et, d'un même geste, se levèrent et partirent en courant.

-Ha ha ha ! Je suis désolé de nous avoir traîné à ce truc nul ! S'excusa Fye une fois qu'il furent à l'extérieur.

-Arrête, si tu l'avais pas proposé je l'aurais fait de toute façon !

-Dans ce cas, ça veut dire qu'on a tout les deux des instincts pourris ! Répliqua t-il en tirant la langue.

-Pff, c'est malin ça !

Riant et se chamaillant, ils retournèrent à la voiture où ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Finalement, le brun déclara que pour rattraper le coup du cinéma, il l'emmenait dans un autre endroit mais qu'il devait fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir tout de suite où ils allaient. Le jeune homme tint à peu près deux secondes et demies et son ami lui râla dessus pendant tout le trajet pour ça. Par chance pour lui, sa surprise ne fut pas gâchée car son copain ne connaissait pas l'endroit de la ville où il l'emmenait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement tout prêt d'un pont sur le rebord duquel Kurogane s'assit et fit signe à son compagnon de faire de même. Celui-ci souriait comme un enfant émerveillé en regardant autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans le quartier asiatique et partout sur les maisons et en travers de la rue étaient accrochés des lanternes en papier rouge. Les lumières se reflétaient sur l'eau et dansaient au gré des vaguelette qui animaient la rivière.

-Ouah Kuro, c'est superbe ! S'extasia le Magicien en se calant contre l'épaule de son voisin.

-J'adore cet endroit, lui confia l'autre. On y venait très souvent avec mes parents quand j'étais petit. Je pourrais y venir les yeux fermés.

Un long silence s'installa, uniquement rompu par le bruit des voitures derrière eux. Le blond reprit la parole d'une voix un peu gênée :

-Je me demandais... qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ?

-Assassinés. Mes parents possédaient une grande propriété dans la bordure du quartier Est. Un chef de gang voulait la leur racheter pour agrandir son territoire mais cette maison appartenait à ma famille depuis plus d'un siècle et quelles que soient les conditions, ils ont toujours refusé de la vendre. Alors il les a fait tuer, eux et mes grands parents qui vivaient avec nous. J'étais à l'école ce jour là et je les ait trouvés en rentrant le soir. J'avais 9 ans et on m'avait expliqué la situation. J'ai donc immédiatement compris ce qui s'était passé et, fou de rage, j'ai pris une arme de mon père et j'ai voulu aller me venger. Par chance j'ai rencontré Amaterasu en chemin et elle m'en a empêché. Sinon, je me serais fait tuer à coup sûr ! Je suis tombé en pleur dans ses bras et je lui ait tout raconté. Quand je lui ait expliqué que je voulais devenir plus fort pour pouvoir me protéger et me venger, elle m'a proposé son aide et m'a pris sous son aile. En grandissant j'ai compris que la vengeance ne m'apporterait rien et que ça ne ferait pas revenir ma famille, mais j'étais déjà très impliqué et je m'étais lié avec pas mal de monde alors je suis resté ! De toute façon une vie simple et tranquille ne m'aurais pas contentée. J'ai besoin d'action, de sentir le frisson de l'adrénaline ! Si je n'étais pas entré dans un gang j'aurais probablement fini militaire ou athlète dans les sports extrêmes.

-Je vois... murmura son interlocuteur. En gros, tu peux pas t'empêcher d'être une grosse brute, c'est ça ?

Le ninja, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de s'écrier :

-Comment ça ''une grosse brute'' ?!

-Ha ha ! Je blaguais voyons ! Tenta de le calmer Fye avant de l'embrasser.

Intérieurement, le brun sourit. Cet idiot était vraiment fort pour comprendre les gens ! Le sujet qu'ils avaient abordé le mettait mal à l'aise car il lui faisait repenser à la mort de ses parents et l'autre, qui l'avait senti, avait fait exprès de dire n'importe quoi pour détourner ses pensées. Décidément, ce blondinet pouvait être malin quand il le voulait !

Une fois le baiser rompu, Kurogane lui lança avec un air mi-amusé, mi-menaçant :

-T'as de la chance d'embrasser comme un dieu parce que sinon je te jure que tu serais déjà en petits morceaux au fond de la rivière !

-Mais non euuuuuuuh ! Protesta énergiquement son voisin. Faut pas polluer l'écosystème des pitis poissons !

-Hein ? N'importe quoi ?! Explosa t-il de rire.

-Arrêteuuuuh, te moque pas, c'est sérieux !

-Mais je l'étais aussi...

Les deux rirent de plus belle et finirent par se relancer dans la contemplation de la rivière sous eux. Le Magicien était comme envoûté par les lumières qui dansaient sur l'eau et un air heureux et apaisé lui était apparu. Remarquant ce changement d'état chez son ami, le ninja se mis à regarder ce dernier et se fit la remarque que, baigné dans la lumière des lanternes, le blond était si beau que s'en était presque irréel. Il se retrouva à son tour absorbé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Le jeune homme finit par sentir le regard qui pesait sur lui et, se tournant vers son voisin, il lui demanda devant son air pensif :

-Kuro-chan, ça va ?

-Hmm, en fait j'étais en train de me dire que là t'es carrément sexy !

-Ben au moins t'es direct toi ! S'amusa Fye.

Celui-ci, semblant soudain frappé par une illumination se leva d'un bond et déclara :

-Maintenant, à moi de t'emmener dans un de mes coins favoris !

-Pas de problème, accepta Kurogane, toujours curieux quand son copain était concerné.

Cette fois-ci se fut le Magicien qui prit le volant. Il les emmena en pleine ville et se gara derrière un immeuble. Il leur fit emprunter l'escalier en fer situé dans l'arrière cour et, après avoir grimpé une vingtaine de longues volées de marches il arrivèrent sur le toit où le meneur de l'expédition s'exclama :

-C'est ni très propre, ni très confortable, mais d'ici les étoiles sont magnifiques et la vue sur la ville, imprenable !

En effet, l'immeuble était situé sur un des versant de la colline sur laquelle et au bas de laquelle la ville était construite. En contrebas le reste de l'agglomération, illuminé par les lumières nocturnes, s'étendait à leurs pieds.

-J'étais déjà monté sur la colline, mais la nuit l'effet est impressionnant ! J'aurais jamais cru que tant de lumières pouvaient briller à la fois, chuchota le brun.

-Ha ha ! T'exagère pas un peu là ?

-Quoi ? Tu remet ma parole en doute ? S'indigna t-il, faussement en colère.

Ils observèrent la vue encore quelques temps, se chamaillèrent un peu, et finirent par se remettre à s'embrasser. Ils s'agrippaient avec fougue l'un à l'autre et l'atmosphère se réchauffa rapidement. Chacun avait les mains sous le haut de son vis à vis mais le blond leur fit tout arrêter lorsque son petit ami commença à devenir trop entreprenant. Le jeune secoua la tête et dit :

-Pas ici...

Le ninja fit la grimace :

-Je ne crois pas être en mesure de tenir tout un trajet en voiture !

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, mon appartement est juste trois étage en dessous...

-On est sur le toit de ton immeuble ? Mais c'est génial ! Se réjouit Kurogane qui attrapa son ami et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac à patate malgré les protestation de ce dernier.

Dévalant les étages à toute vitesse, il lui vola ses clés dans sa poche et entra. Trouvant par miracle la chambre du premier coup, il déposa son paquet sur le lit, et reprit là où il en était. Mort de rire, son partenaire lança :

-Dis donc, j'en connais un qui étais pressé !

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'as dis ? Demanda l'intéressé qui, après lui avoir retiré son T-shirt, venait de s'attaquer à son cou.

-Ri... rien du tout ! Réussit péniblement à répondre le Magicien.

Pendant que son copain continuait son exploration, Fye lui enleva aussi son haut et tomba en admiration devant sa musculature. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était qu'il avait un corps sublime !

-Ouah, je pensais pas que t'étais aussi musclé ! Avoua t-il. Franchement là c'est toi qui est trop canon !

-J'espère bien ! S'exclama le ninja qui ne put retenir un sourire flatté.

Reprenant sa découverte du si beau corps de l'autre, il finit par tomber sur les lignes noires de son tatouage qui dépassaient sur ses épaules. Instinctivement, il se contracta mais se força aussitôt à reprendre en tête les paroles qu'ils avaient échangé dans la cabine d'essayage. Après le temps qu'ils avaient dût attendre à cause d'Ashura, il était hors de question de laisser un simple tatouage le séparer. Il refusait de patienter plus longtemps, c'était maintenant qu'il le voulait, et tout les tatouages du monde ne l'en empêcherait pas !

Son esprit à nouveaux tout à sa tâche, il reprit. Bientôt le reste de leurs vêtements rejoint les premiers au sol et leurs soupir se transformèrent en gémissements. Cette fois-ci les deux hommes purent enfin consommer leur amour en paix !

XxX

Retrouvant à peine une respiration normale, le blond se glissa contre le torse de son amant et lui dit un riant :

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait aller voir des navets plus souvent !

-Je ne te le fait pas dire !

* * *

><p><em>* C'est le petit garçon (comme vous l'aurez tous deviné)<em>

_** Donc évidemment là on parle de la petite fille ! (Ben oui fallait bien les différencier hein)_

_*** Vous savez ce sont les petits hotels rouge qu'on achète pour mettre sur ses propritétés !_

**Bon voilà une bonne chose de faite ! (En même temps il était temps hein !)  
><strong>

**Sinon, bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui ont l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grands choses ces derniers chapitre, l'action va revenir dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Et puis surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
><strong>


	25. Chapitre 24 : Les deux frères

**Hey !**

**Bon désolé de poser ce chapitre aussi tard dans l'après-midi mais je n'étais pas chez moi ! (Oui je sais, c'est ma vie !)**

**Alors, comme promis, ce chapitre contient beaucoup plus d'action. A partir de maintenant l'histoire va réellement se remettre à avancer !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Rinne-chan**** : Oui c'est vrai qu'avec tout ce monde sur le dos, le pauvre Kuro à plutôt intérêt à avoir de bon nerfs ! X)  
>En tout cas merci beaucoup de me laisser une review à chaque fois, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D<strong>

**Saanie : Ha ha, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu penses ça ! Pour tout te dire je passe souvent plusieurs minutes à bugger devant ma feuille en me demandant si tel ou tel chose fera réaliste ou pas ! ^^'  
>Et ben merci pour tout ces compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également ! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Enveloppé dans une douce chaleur, Fye se sentait bien. Les yeux fermés et l'esprit vide, il se contentait d'être là. Il profitait de de l'odeur de son amant, de la douceur de sa peau et de la régularité reposante de sa respiration. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures entières.<p>

Seulement le soleil qui passait à travers les rideaux lui indiquait que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Et si ils avaient pu avoir par miracle une soirée seuls ensembles, il doutait que leur répit soit encore de longue durée. Se forçant donc à ouvrir les yeux, il bailla et s'assit sur le lit. Après deux ou trois minutes d'étirement, le blond se décida enfin à se lever.

Il fit le tour du lit et réveilla tendrement le ninja. Ce dernier poussa un grognement d'ours mal léché et tira la couverture sur sa tête.

-Bon, comme tu veux ! Déclara le jeune homme en allant ouvrir en grand les rideaux.

Un flot de lumière du jour entra dans la chambre et Kurogane jura de mécontentement avant de daigner émerger des draps. La première chose qui le frappa fut qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. La pièce était bien trop petite, et beaucoup trop colorée ! Le second fait qui attira son attention fut qu'en face de lui, le Magicien ne portait qu'un simple caleçon et le regardait avec un air hilare. Son cerveau encore embrumé de sommeil finit par refaire les connexions et la très agréable soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Pendant qu'il finissait de se réveiller, son petit ami s'affairait à rassembler des vêtements. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il lui demanda :

-Je vais prendre ma douche, tu viens ?

-Évidemment ! Comme si on pouvait dire non à une proposition pareille ! Accepta le brun avec un grand sourire.

-Hey, j'ai dis prendre une douche ! Juste ça ! Précisa l'autre, amusé par sa réaction.

Le ninja éclata de rire et s'exclama :

-Ah, parce que tu crois sincèrement que l'équation toi plus moi, nus dans la même pièce peut se résoudre autrement que par une partie de jambes en l'air ?

Son interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche de surprise et le regarda sans savoir si il devait se sentir flatté ou vexé. Finalement il prit un air faussement outré et déclara sur un ton grandiloquent :

-Bien, puisque Môsieur n'est pas capable de contrôler ses hormones, il n'aura qu'à aller se laver tout seul !

Sur ce, il fit un demi-tour magistral et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. A travers le panneau de bois, il entendit Kurogane s'écrier :

-Si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle !

-Rassure toi alors Kuro-chou, ça n'en est pas une ! Répliqua le blond en riant.

-Dans ce cas ça me fait encore moins rire ! Non mais je blaguais, je sais me tenir.

-Ben la prochaine fois tu tourneras sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler Kuro-kuro !

-Tu sais que ça va se payer très cher ça ?

-Ouuuuuuuuh, j'ai peur ! Ironisa t-il.

Laissant son copain râler dans son coin, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Alors qu'il avait presque fini, il eut un peu pitié de lui et lui lança d'une voix goguenarde :

-Au fait Kuro-pyuh... tu sais que ma salle de bain n'a pas de verrou ?

Dans la pièce d'à côté, l'interpellé fut pris d'une grosse quinte de toux et s'exclama :

-HEIN ?! Tu te fout de ma gueule ?

Quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrait à la volée et le brun entra sans ménagement, en colère de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Son amant était complètement hilare et devait se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Pour se venger, il se jeta sur lui et leur chamailleries finirent en bataille d'eau généralisée.

En voyant l'état d'inondation avancée dans laquelle ils avaient mis la pièce, les deux décidèrent de redevenir des adultes responsables et nettoyèrent les dégâts.

Ils restèrent encore une petite heure chez le Magicien à regarder la télé en petit déjeunant avant d'être dérangés par le portable du ninja. Il s'agissait de Soma qui lui disait de rentrer car Yuko avait une mission pour lui.

Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent sans trop rechigner car ils avaient déjà bien profité l'un de l'autre la veille.

XxX

Kurogane se glissa le plus discrètement possible dans la salle de réunion où on l'attendait et s'assit sur le siège le plus proche. Regardant autour de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tout ceux qui l'entouraient faisaient parti des plus grosses pointures du gang, lui y compris bien entendu ! Tout au centre du cercle formé par les chaises se tenaient Yuko et Amaterasu affichant toutes deux un air grave. La dirigeante pris la parole la première :

-Comme vous l'aurez probablement compris en voyant qui est réunis dans cette pièce, la mission qui va vous être confiée n'est pas anodine ! En effet, comme cela a été évoqué il y a quelques semaines, nous avons pu remarquer que ces derniers temps les activités Fei-wan ont repris beaucoup d'ampleur. Ses alliés sont sans cesse en guerre, on a déjà eut plusieurs cas d'assassinats de hauts gradés dans des gangs, et les actes de trahison sont revenu à la mode ! Tout ces faits me portent à croire qu'il prépare quelque chose, et quoi que cela soit, venant de lui c'est forcément mauvais.

-Nous avons donc de très sérieuses raisons de nous inquiéter pour la suite des évènements ! Poursuivit son bras droit. Nous devons savoir ce qu'il prépare pour pouvoir l'en empêcher.

Des murmures approbateur et inquiet s'élevèrent. Elle avait raison, si Fei-wan était redevenu actif, c'était un très mauvais signe pour tout le Quartier Est. Le ninja était entièrement d'accord pour dire qu'il valait mieux endiguer le mal avant qu'il ne recommence à se répandre partout !

-Seulement, mener dès maintenant une action directe contre lui serait inutile, et dangereux ! Déclara Yuko. Pour l'instant il est préférable de ne pas nous compromettre vis à vis de lui, afin qu'il nous laisse tranquille encore quelques temps.

-Dans ce cas, objecta quelqu'un, comment allons nous savoir ce qu'il prépare ?

-Nous allons nous en prendre à ses plus proches alliés, les Riyon-fui ! Expliqua t-elle. Si quelqu'un connaît les plans de Fei-wan, c'est forcément leur chef. C'est exactement pour cette raison que nous allons les attaquer et lui soutirer les informations qui nous intéressent !

Cette fois ci, les chuchotements se firent étonnés.

-Les attaquer, maintenant ? En plein jour ?!

-C'est de loin le plus intelligent à faire ! Tout le monde s'attend à être attaqué la nuit, et c'est à cette période de la journée que l'on renforce le plus la sécurité. Le jour le risque est moindre et on fait moins attention ! Surtout qu'il y a plus de chose à s'occuper dans la journée, donc moins d'hommes sont mobilisables ! De plus, ils ont récemment acquis tout l'ancien territoire de Seles, ce qui leur a donné un regain de puissance. Beaucoup de monde commence à avoir peur d'eux et il font tout pour entretenir cette crainte qu'ils inspirent. Ils ne s'attendent pas à être attaqués, du moins pas après le massacre qu'ils ont fait chez les Legends qui ont tenté de s'en prendre à eux hier ! On raconte partout qu'il n'y a pas eu un seul survivant, j'imagine que cela a suffit à en calmer beaucoup dans leurs idées d'attaques.

-Les Riyon-fui se sentent puissants et en sécurité, renchérit la quo-dirigeante. C'est le moment parfait pour s'en prendre à eux. Cela nous permettra nous permettra non seulement de récupérer les informations que l'on veut, mais aussi de leur rappeler que NOUS, nous n'avons pas peur d'eux ! On fera d'une pierre deux coups !

Un peu partout dans la salle, les gens hochaient la tête, ce plan tenait très largement la route. Les arguments avancés étaient plus qu'intelligents et de plus il y avait fort à parier que Fei-wan allait bouger de plus en plus rapidement, il n'y avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde à l'air d'accord, l'opération commence dans 15 minutes !

La déclaration fut suivie par un grand fracas de chaises. Un homme, tranquillement assit, attendit patiemment que tout ceux autour de lui se soit levés avant de partir à son tour. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il se plaça délibérément à l'écart et laissa un grand sourire se peindre sur son visage. Quelle chance incroyable il avait eue ! Son maître allait être vraiment très content de lui. Saisissant son téléphone, il tapa un numéro et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

-Allô, patron ?

-...

-Je tiens un truc génial pour vous !

XxX

Fye s'étira lascivement et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé. Quand on lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait absolument rien le droit de faire à part d'aider en cuisine, il n'avait pas imaginé que ça serait aussi ennuyeux ! Non parce que rester avachit devant la télé ça allait un moment, mais il fallait quand même reconnaître que la matiné en pleine semaine, il n'y avait pas grand chose, pour ne pas dire rien, de regardable !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et deux furies blonde et brune entrèrent en hurlant :

-Maman Fye !

Les jumeaux lui sautèrent littéralement dessus et se mirent tout deux à parler très vite en même temps. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils racontaient et il fut sauvé par l'arrivé de Shaolan et Sakura. Cette dernière s'exclama sur un ton qui se voulait (un peu) fâché :

-Mokona-chan, Mokona-kun ! Je vous avait pourtant bien dit d'arrêter de vous sauver en courant comme ça, non ?

-Ah bon ? Peut être, je sais plus ! Répondit le petit garçon.

-Moi non plus, je ne m'en souviens pas ! L'appuya sa sœur.

-Ha ha ha ! Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Éclata de rire le blond.

Une fois qu'ils se furent un minimum calmés, les enfants finirent par lui expliquer qu'ils avait tout quatre prévu d'aller à la piscine et qu'ils avaient eu envie de savoir si ça le tentait de les accompagner. Adorant l'eau, et s'ennuyant comme un rat mort, le Magicien accepta immédiatement de se joindre à eux.

Les enfants sautèrent de joie et Shaolan se risqua alors à lui avouer que ça les arrangeait bien parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait conduire et que sinon ils auraient du y aller à pied. Fye rit beaucoup de sa gêne et le rassura en lui assurant que même s'il n'avait pas voulu y aller il n'aurait pas refusé d'aller les déposer là-bas.

Chacun prépara son sac et dix minutes plus tard il étaient tous devant le centre aquatique. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la cabine en train de se changer que le jeune homme fut effleuré par l'idée qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que sa nuit de la veille lui ait laissé des marques compromettantes. Il passa donc cinq minutes à se contorsionner dans tout les sens pour vérifier qu'il n'y en avait pas et ne trouva rien à par quelques discrètes rougeurs dans son cou et sur ses épaules mais qui passeraient facilement inaperçues. Il fini alors de mettre son maillot et sorti. Dans les douches ils retrouva le petit garçon qui avait fait très vite mais les deux durent un peu attendre l'adolescent avant d'enfin pouvoir se rendre dans les bassins.

Lorsque le châtain arriva finalement, il vit très distinctement ses yeux se porter sur son dos et ses sourcils se froncer. N'ayant aucun doute sur ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction il soupira mais fut heureux de voir que son jeune ami avait assez de tact pour ne faire aucun commentaire. De toute façon il se doutait bien que tout le monde chez les Papillons Pourpres avait fini par être au courant de son passé, après tout rien ne va plus vite qu'une rumeur ou une révélation croustillante. L'enfant s'était quant à lui contenté de lui dire que le dessin était très joli. En même temps à son âge, cela l'aurait étonné qu'il connaisse la signification du symbole.

Quand ils sortirent les filles n'étaient pas encore là et ils s'assirent sur le bord d'un bassin pour patienter tandis que le petit brun criait à sa sœur de se dépêcher un peu et que sinon il irait au toboggan sans elle. Étonnement cela marcha très bien et moins de quinze seconde plus tard la fillette déboula en courant et alla jusqu'au jeux aquatiques sans même s'arrêter devant son jumeau. Celui-ci protesta et lui couru après. Cela leur valu à tout les deux de se faire réprimander par un maître nageur qui leur rappela qu'il était interdit de courir dans une piscine et leur demanda de se calmer un peu.

Comme Sakura n'arrivait toujours pas Shaolan expliqua au blond qu'il allait l'attendre tout seul que si il voulait aller nager, il pouvait le faire. Son ami le remercia d'un sourire et se dirigea vers le bassin de nage.

Choisissant une ligne inoccupée, il se glissa dans l'eau avec délectation et commença à faire des longueurs. La nage était de très loin son sport préféré, même devant la course, et ces dernières années il avait passé un nombre incalculable d'heure à la piscine. Devenu très endurant au fil du temps il nageait bien et se mouvait avec facilité dans l'eau. Malgré ce que pouvait laisser présumer son corps fin et élancé, le jeune homme était plutôt athlétique du moment qu'on ne lui demandait pas de se servir de la force brute.

Enchaînant longueurs sur longueurs il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit que ses muscles se mettaient à vraiment travailler. Mince comme il l'était, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de perdre du poids !

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans le petit bassin pour reprendre son souffle, quelqu'un lui dit :

-Vous nagez bien !

-Oh, merci, répondit-il en se tournant vers celle qui venait de parler.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'approximativement une vingtaine d'années, brune aux yeux bleu et plutôt jolie. Nonchalamment assise les jambes dans l'eau elle le regardait en souriant de toute ses dents.

-De rien, c'est sincère ! Vous faite ça en club ?

-Non non c'est juste comme ça, je n'aime pas trop les compétitions.

En effet, devoir s'opposer à d'autres gens prêt à tout pour gagner ne lui avait jamais beaucoup plus. La victoire était agréable certes, mais la défaite tellement douloureuse qu'il préférait s'abstenir. Ce genre de chose c'était plus le truc de Yui.

-D'accord, je vois, lui souris la jeune fille.

-Oh euh, vous attendez peut être pour le couloir de nage ? Se rendit-il soudain compte en sortant précipitamment du bassin.

-Ha ha ! Non non pas du tout rassurez vous !

Le Magicien soupira de soulagement et se mit à rire.

-Au fait, recommença la brune, je m'appelle Sarah !

-Enchanté, moi c'est Fye !

-C'est un très beau prénom, le complimenta t-elle.

-Merci.

D'un commun accord, les jeunes gens se déplacèrent jusqu'au bassin ludique afin de pouvoir rester dans l'eau sans gêner personne. Ils discutèrent un peu et Sarah fini par oser lui demander :

-Vous avez un très beau tatouage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ?

-Ah, ça ! S'exclama t-il en s'assombrissant involontairement. C'est un phénix.

-Un phénix ? Vous êtes sûr ? S'étonna la jeune fille en se penchant sur le dos de son interlocuteur pour vérifier. Ah oui ça y est je le vois !

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit encore tandis qu'il ne laissait rien paraître de sa gêne intérieure.

-Et... je peux vous demander si il a une signification particulière ? Approfondi la jeune fille.

-Pour tout vous dire, je ne préférerais pas ! Avoua t-il gentiment en lui jetant un regard plus qu'éloquent.

-Désolé, vous avez raison, ça ne me regardais pas ! S'excusa t-elle.

Le silence s'installa et le blond vit Sarah lui jeter un regard hésitant. Elle se décida pourtant avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir :

-Dites... vous êtes venu seul ?

-Non avec des amis ! S'exclama t-il en se tournant vers les intéressés.

Ces derniers se trouvaient au bassin à vagues. Les adolescent assit au bord de l'eau en se tenant timidement la main et les Mokona dans l'eau en pleine partie de ballon avec d'autres enfants.

Le brune avait suivis son regard mais il y avait trop de monde pour qu'elle devine de qui il s'agissait et il fallut qu'il les lui montre. Voir que ce n'était que des gamins parut lui faire très plaisir et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. Surpris, le Magicien voulu savoir :

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous rend heureuse comme ça ?

-Oh rien ! J'avais juste peur que... C'est pas grave laissez tomber ! Esquiva t-elle.

-Comme vous voulez !

Sarah se passa une main dans les cheveux, lui fit son plus beau sourire et déclara :

-Je vais peut être vous paraître un peu directe mais en vérité, vous me plaisez beaucoup et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de prendre un verre avec moi ?

Fye prit un air désolé et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que la plupart des filles qui venaient lui parler veuillent juste le draguer ? Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir discuter avec les gens sans avoir à se demander si la personne voulait sympathiser ou si elle cherchait à trouver un moyen pour le séduire !

Comme il ne répondait pas, la brune lui demanda :

-Vous n'êtes pas intéressé, c'est ça ?

Voulant éviter de faire trop de peine à la jeune fille ou même de la vexer il expliqua :

-En vérité le problème vient d'ailleurs. Je vous trouve gentille mais vous n'êtes pas exactement mon style...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai compris, je ne vous plaît pas !

-Non non non ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin si mais... S'embrouilla le blond. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que vous êtes jolie mais que je préfère les partenaire un peu plus... virils.

-Ah vous êtes gay ! Ça me rassure !

Le Magicien devait bien avouer qu'il ne voyait pas bien en quoi s'était rassurant mais il sentit qu'il était sûrement mieux pour lui de ne pas savoir et ne chercha pas à comprendre.

-Et bien oui, c'est ça ! Confirma t-il en souriant. Donc vous comprenez que vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon genre !

-Hmm, j'espère que vous ne dites pas ça pour ne pas me décevoir au moins ?!

-Non, je vous assure !

-Et il n'y a aucun moyen de vous faire changer de bord ? Insista t-elle d'une vois qui se voulait langoureuse.

Le jeune homme se retint très très fort de soupirer. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, non ? Pourquoi elle insistait alors ? Non, parce qu'il voulait bien être gentil mais si elle continuait il allait avoir du mal à rester poli bien plus longtemps ! Sa patience avait quand même des limites.

-Ah non, désolé mais vous n'en trouverez aucun ! Répliqua t-il plus sèchement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Au moins je ne serais pas la seule à être déçue ! Marmonna amèrement Sarah qui se leva et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Étonné de sa conduite, Fye la laissa faire et haussa les épaules. Il l'avait vexé alors qu'il avait tout fait pour être diplomate ? Tant pis pour elle ! Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si elle se considérait trop bien pour être éconduite !

XxX

Kurogane écarta les fines mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage et rengaina son épée.

Pour l'instant la mission se passait comme prévu et ils avaient réussi à pénétrer sans grands problèmes dans le nouveau QG des Riyon-fui. Ceux-ci ne s'y attendaient effectivement pas et la résistance qu'on leur avait opposée était bien faible.

Les choses s'étaient un peu corsées par la suite lorsque les renforts avaient commencé à affluer d'un peu partout mais rien de bien inquiétant pour eux. En effet, seuls les plus puissants du gang avaient été sélectionnés pour cette mission et ils n'avaient eut aucun mal à se débarrasser des brutes sans cervelles qu'étaient les membres des Riyon-fui. C'était même presque trop facile !

Le ninja en fit d'ailleurs la remarque mais quelqu'un lui rétorqua qu'ils n'allaient quand même pas s'en plaindre, et qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher de débusquer Riyon-fui au lieu de discuter. Le brun soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe que ça n'empêchait pas qu'il trouvait ça très louche !

Le groupe reprit donc son avancée dans le bâtiment ne rencontrant des ennemis que de temps à autres. Ils finirent par arriver devant une grande porte savamment décorée de boiserie. Concluant qu'ils s'agissait probablement du bureau du chef de clan, tous se mirent en position de combat et Kurogane ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied. Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle et s'arrêtèrent net.

-Seishiro ?! S'exclama le ninja, tombant des nues. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?

-Hmph, à ton avis ? Répliqua l'intéressé tout en retirant ses lunettes qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

-Je ne te demanderais pas si je le savais !

-C'est juste ! Fit remarquer Fuma. Mais de toute façon je pense que vous comprendrez vite tout seuls !

À ces mots, la cinquantaine de Black Brothers présents dégaina d'un même geste et se tourna vers son chef. Celui-ci hocha la tête et ils se jetèrent sur les Papillons Pourpres.

La mêlée qui s'en suivi fut un fouillis indescriptible d'armes et d'hommes se battant en tout sens. Le brun ne s'en tira indemne que grâce à ses excellents réflexes mais il vit malheureusement que tout ses compagnons n'avaient pas sa chance.

Voyant que la situation était clairement en train de tourner à leur désavantage , il réussit à se glisser jusqu'à Soma et lui demanda tout en repoussant ses ennemis :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On est en train de se prendre une raclée là !

-Je pense que se retirer est la meilleure solution ! Pour que la mission réussisse il fallait que nous soyons rapide et discret, manifestement ce n'est plus le cas du tout et Riyon-fui nous a probablement déjà filé entre les doigts ! Autant se replier maintenant avant que les pertes commencent à être importantes ! Répondit-elle.

-Ouai, t'as peut être raison ! Soupira t-il, détestant devoir fuir face des adversaires.

-Le seul problème est que je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils vont nous laisser faire !

Elle désigna du doigt Seishiro et son frère nonchalamment adossés à la seule sortie. Kurogane grimaça. Ces deux là étaient assurément de très gros poissons et les mettre hors d'état de nuire ne serait pas chose facile ! Enfin, il préférait toujours ça plutôt qu'ils se fassent tous tuer !

Se tournant vers son amis il proposa :

-Tu t'occupes de Fuma et je prend l'autre ?

-Ça marche !

Le ninja se dirigea donc vers le borgne qu'il ne se gêna pas pour attaquer par surprise. Celui-ci para sans mal et s'exclama en souriant :

-Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais encore à venir !

-Et bien te voilà fixé ! Rétorqua t-il en tentant à nouveau de lui asséner un coup.

Il savait bien qu'en temps normal on ne mettait pas toutes ses forces dans un combat dès le début mais en l'occurrence ici ils n'avaient pas un moment à perdre. En sous nombre par rapport à leurs adversaires, les Papillons Pourpres étaient en train de se faire massacrer. Le combat avait tourné au carnage et les pertes commençaient à être réellement lourdes ! Ils avaient beau avoir été sélectionné parce qu'ils étaient puissants, à 25 contre 50 ils restaient clairement désavantagés. Puisque la mission devait être rapide et discrète, Yuko avait réduit au maximum leur nombre pour qu'ils avancent plus facilement. Si ils n'avaient du se battre que contre des Riyon-fui, ça n'aurait pas posé de problème vu le niveau peu élevé de ces combattants. Seulement les Black Brothers n'étaient en rien comparable à eux ! Ce n'était pas des imbécile sans cervelle qui frappait tout ce qui bougeait mais des hommes intelligents, habiles au combat et qui utilisaient des tactiques de groupe pour leur infliger le plus de dégâts possible.

Le brun raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son katana et lança toutes ses forces dans le combat. Seishiro fut surpris de ce soudain déferlement de puissance et n'évita que de justesse de se faire trancher un bras. Cette mésaventure le rappela à l'ordre et il commença lui aussi à utiliser ses véritables ressources pour se battre.

Les coups pleuvaient à tout vitesse entre les deux ennemis qui s'attaquaient sans se lâcher du regard. Kurogane utilisait toutes les ouvertures possibles pour essayer de blesser son adversaire tandis que ce dernier se contentait de parer sans se montrer offensif. Cela énervait prodigieusement le ninja qui devait faire un effort surhumain pour garder son sang froid car il savait que la colère ne ferait que l'affaiblir si il la laissait le submerger.

Alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un échanges d'attaques particulièrement techniques, son attention fut attirée par le combat de Fuma et Soma. Son amie était visiblement sur le point de gagner et, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à blesser grièvement son ennemi, celui-ci réussit miraculeusement à esquiver et profita de sa chance pour lui planter sa lame dans le bras. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre, il lui transperça également la cuisse et elle s'écroula.

Le brun comprit immédiatement qu'il comptait l'achever. Seulement en plein combat il ne pouvait pas aller l'aider lui-même et se trouvait de toute façon trop loin d'elle. Priant alors de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un réagisse il hurla à plein poumons pour couvrir le bruit des coups :

-TIREZ SUR FUMA !

Shogo entendit le cri. Se sortant de la mêlée il repéra sa cible en un geste de tête et dirigea son arme sur lui. Il appuya trois fois sur la gâchette tandis que l'épée de Fuma s'abattait. Une des balles le toucha au poignet et dévia assez la lame pour que Soma soit seulement touché à l'épaule.

Hébété d'être toujours en vie, la femme resta assise, immobile, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. D'un bond, Shogo s'interposa entre elle et son ennemi. Celui-ci regardait avec colère son poignet blessé et se lança immédiatement dans un duel avec le responsable de la plaie.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Kurogane soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Elle n'était pas morte ! Il faudrait absolument penser à demander à Yuko de faire monter Shogo en grade ! Car malgré ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître, Soma faisait partie des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Arrivée dans le gang un peu avant lui, elle était plus âgée et plus mature que lui et avait toujours agit comme une sorte de conscience qui le rappelait à l'ordre quand il en avait besoin. C'était vrai que parfois elle l'énervait prodigieusement mais c'était son amie !

Une violente et soudaine attaque le tira de ses pensées. Face à lui, Seishiro paraissait avoir retrouvé son envie d'attaquer et se fut bientôt lui qui mena la danse.

-Tu n'aurait pas du leur dire de s'en prendre à mon frère ! Déclara le chef des Black Brothers.

-Et lui n'aurait pas du tenter de tuer Soma !

-Ha ha ha ! Il est mignon ! Se moqua le borgne. Ici c'est un combat, et pour gagner il faut tuer ses adversaires ! Tu croyais que Fuma allait faire quoi, lui apprendre la broderie ?

Le ninja leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'abstint de répondre. Inutile de céder à sa provocation. Enchaînant encore quelques attaques, il fini par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Sérieusement Seishiro, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Les Riyon-fui ont toujours été autant nous ennemis que les votre, pourquoi vous les aidez ?

-Et bien les temps changent ! Et les alliances aussi.

-Tss ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ?! S'énerva le brun. Les seuls alliés que vous ayez sont les Acid Rain et pour rien au monde vous n'auriez accepté de vous mettre à la solde d'un crétin comme Riyon-fui ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Son interlocuteur soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête.

-Dis moi, on ne t'as jamais apprit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

-Bon déjà je vous vois mal vous laisser acheter ou vous rallier à lui par accord avec ses idées. C'est peut être qu'il a trouvé un moyen de pression sur toi ou ton frère !

-Hmph ! Et tu pense vraiment que si une telle chose existait personne ne l'aurait utilisé avant lui ?

-Si personne ne l'avait découvert, je vois pas comment !

Le Black Brothers haussa les épaules et continua de se battre.

-Non franchement, plus je cherche et moins je vois ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ! Reprit Kurogane, obstiné par l'idée de comprendre.

-Nous avons juste compris qu'il serait bénéfique pour nous d'être dans leur camps, c'est tout ! Fini t-il par lui expliquer sur un ton cinglant.

-C'est ce qu'ils vous ont dit de raconter, pas vrai ?

Le regard de son adversaire se durci et il le toisa avec colère, la violence de ses coups s'intensifiant. Le ninja comprit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrête de lui en parler, et il se tut.

Autour d'eux la bataille faisait rage, et Les Papillons Pourpres n'étaient plus très nombreux à être encore debout. Les valides avaient formé un cercle de protection autour des blessés et repoussaient tant bien que mal les Black Brothers. Il fallait impérativement qu'ils sortent très vite de là avant que tous ne se fassent tuer.

Un des pauvres type qui luttait pour empêcher leurs ennemis d'atteindre les invalides, se fit toucher et s'écroula. Voyant une brèche dans le cercle, leurs adversaires se précipitèrent dessus. Le brun comprit que ses compagnons n'auraient pas le temps de reboucher le trou à temps et son instinct prit le dessus. Oubliant totalement qu'il était en plein combat et que son geste pouvait lui coûter la vie, il se tourna vers ses amis, et lança son katana. Celui-ci se ficha dans le dos de l'homme qui allait passer par la brèche et il tomba sur le coup. Une poignée de secondes suffit aux Papillons Pourpres pour reformer le cercle et remettre les blessés en sécurité.

-Alors là, je dois t'avouer que tu es le premier à me faire ce coup là ! S'exclama le borgne, choqué. Lancer ton épée en plein combat pour sauver tes amis ! C'est noble certes, mais ça te place à ma merci maintenant que tu es désarmé !

-Bah ! Je préfère ça à être un lâche qui regarde les autres se faire tuer sans réagir !

-Ah c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que Yuko choisissait des hommes courageux et solidaires ! J'ai toujours eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais peut être qu'après tout c'est ça qui fait la force des Papillons Pourpres ! S'exclama t-il en abaissant son arme.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi il ne l'attaquait pas alors qu'il était clairement en position de faiblesse ? Cet homme avait vraiment des réactions imprévisibles ! Enfin bon, pour l'instant il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ! En premier lieu, il lui fallait une nouvelle arme pour se défendre avant que l'autre ne change d'avis et ne l'attaque.

Regardant autour de lui il repéra une épée abandonnée au sol et commença discrètement à reculer dans sa direction.

-Même pas en rêve ! S'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Il se tourna dans sa direction et vit Fuma qui poussait l'épée au loin avec son pied. Quel enfoiré celui-là alors ! Il pouvait pas s'occuper de son combat et lui foutre la paix non ?

-Kurogane, attrapes ! Cria quelqu'un.

L'interpellé eut juste le temps de tendre la main et d'attraper au vol son arme. Se tournant avec surprise vers ses alliés, il vit Soma lui faire un signe de tête de l'intérieur du cercle. Il lui sourit en remerciement puis se reconcentra son sur son adversaire. Ce dernier avait suivit toute la scène sans attaquer et remarqua :

-Oui, décidément c'est ça qui vous rend aussi puissants ! Vous vous soutenez les uns les autres même dans les situations où on pourrait vous juger condamnés ! Dans n'importe quel autre gang, dès que les choses commencent un peu à se corser, c'est chacun pour sa pomme et tant pis pour les autres !

-Ben c'est bête écoutes, mais c'est pas ma faute si les gens sont des connards hein ! Lui rétorqua t-il platement.

Seishiro le regarda pendant plusieurs seconde avec des yeux ronds, puis explosa de rire.

-Euh ouai, ok... marmonna le ninja qui ne voyait absolument pas en quoi sa répartie était drôle.

-Ha ha ha ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable Kurogane Suwa !

-Si tu le dis...

Le chef des Black Brothers riait tant et si bien que toute la salle cessa de se battre pour le regarder et chercher ce qui lui arrivait. Seishiro fini par retrouver sa contenance, et regardant autour de lui il ordonna:

-Bon, je crois qu'on en a largement assez fait, ils ont leur compte ! Laissons les !

Ses hommes parurent étrangement soulagé et commencèrent à se replier sans rechigner. Seul Fuma fit la grimace mais son frère lui jeta un regard noir et il leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

Le brun quant à lui était sidéré. Quel chef de gang faisait se replier ses hommes alors que la victoire lui était acquise et qu'il n'avait quasiment plus qu'à achever ses ennemis ?

-Attends ! Le retint-il. Tu te fout de notre gueule ou quoi ? Tu te barres comme ça, en plein combat, alors que tu gagne ! À quoi tu joue ?!

Le borgne se retourna et son visage s'assombrit considérablement. D'une voix pleine d'amertume, il lui répondit :

-Je ne joue pas !

Son cadet lui posa une main sur l'épaule, mais il se dégagea avec colère et parti à grands pas. Fuma soupira et le suivi en secouant la tête.

Kurogane regarda la porte se refermer sur le dernier Black Brothers et se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait déjà connu des missions ratées qui tournaient mal mais celle-ci entrait clairement dans son top cinq.

-Aller, bougeons de là avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis ! Ordonna t-il, prenant la direction à la place de Soma.

XxX

Assit devant la fenêtre, Fye se tordait les mains. Pour la cinquième fois en 10 minutes il se leva de son siège et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il se força à prendre de longues inspirations pour se libérer de l'étau qui lui compressait la poitrine mais rien n'y fit. Il était bien trop stressé pour se calmer. À tel point qu'il avait un mal fou à contrôler ses tremblements.

Il savait pourtant qu'il avait probablement peur pour rien mais il n'arrivait réellement pas à se détendre. En plus ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que Kurogane partait en mission pendant quasiment toute la journée !

En vérité la première chose qui avait commencé à lui faire peur avait été l'absence de pas mal des plus puissants Papillons Pourpres, signe que la mission était dangereuse. Encore si cela n'avait été que ça, il aurait pu gérer raisonnablement son inquiétude. Après tout le ninja était grand et savait se débrouiller tout seul !

Seulement, dix minutes plus tôt il avait vu une bonne vingtaine d'hommes dont plusieurs médecins et Amaterasu sortir précipitamment du QG. Personne n'avait voulu lui répondre quand il avait demandé si cet affolement avait un rapport avec la mission de son amant mais il avait bien comprit que c'était le cas.

Depuis il était résolument posté à la fenêtre à attendre avec inquiétude le retour du brun.

Sentant toute force abandonner ses jambes, il se laissa retomber sur la chaise et fit tambouriner ses ongles sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Des voix et des bruits de course attirèrent soudainement son attention. À l'extérieur, on transportait en catastrophe des blessés et des gens accouraient de partout.

Retrouvant toute son énergie, le blond se leva et couru dans la cour. Se plaçant sur le bord de l'entrée il chercha du regard son petit ami. Il vit défiler plusieurs type paraissant au bord de la mort et deux ou trois autres bien mal en point avant de l'apercevoir.

Toute notion de prudence complètement oubliée, il se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fais peur ! S'exclama t-il tandis qu'il sentait la pression redescendre.

Kurogane ne répondit pas mais le serra à son tour contre lui. Le Magicien finit par s'écarter et vit alors que son ami était couvert de sang.

-Mais tu es blessé toi aussi ! Viens vite à l'intérieur te faire soigner !

-Non !

-Quoi ?

-Non, par rapport aux autres j'ai trois fois rien ! On a pas assez de médecins pour soigner tout le monde à la fois alors j'irais quand les autres seront hors de danger ! S'exclama le ninja.

Sa raison étant plus que valable, Fye dû se ranger à son avis mais réussit tout de même à le convaincre de lui laisser lui donner les premiers soins. Par chances, ses blessures étaient superficielles et parvint à le soigner sans trop de mal. Le brun avait écopé d'une vilaine balafre sur le front ainsi que d'une longue plaie sur les cotes, mais rien d'assez profond pour le mettre en danger.

Après ça, le blessé alla directement se coucher sans manger et s'endormit comme une masse, épuisé par les évènements de la journée. Le blond, resté à ses côté, fixait le plafond en se demandant ce qui avait bien put se passer pour que la mission tourne mal à ce point. Il n'avait pas demandé car il savait que de toute façon on ne lui dirait rien, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être curieux.

Finalement, il se résolu à quitter son amant quelques heures et alla aider Watanuki à préparer le dîner pour se changer les idées.

XxX

Endormit depuis maintenant quelques heures, Fye fut tiré du sommeil par un bruit de coups contre sa fenêtre. Espérant que ça ne soit qu'une branche poussée par le vent et que le bruit s'arrêterait tout seul, il se retourna dans le lit et ferma les yeux.

Les coups s'intensifièrent et le jeune homme soupira et se leva avec résignation pour voir d'où ils venaient.

C'est avec surprise qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Yuko en train de toquer contre la vitre. La femme lui fit signe de la rejoindre à l'extérieur et le blond enfila des habits décents avant d'obtempérer.

-Bonsoir Fye ! Désolé de te déranger aussi tard, mais j'avais besoin que notre entrevue reste secrète !

-Euh... non pas de problème, la rassura t-il en luttant pour émerger du sommeil.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, allons dans mon bureau, ça évitera que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent notre conversation.

Le blond la suivit sans faire d'histoire, se demandant bien pourquoi elle tenait à ce point à ce qu'on ne sache pas qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Arrivé dans la pièce, la dirigeante s'assit sur un fauteuil et lui dit de faire de même. Une fois qu'il fut installé, elle s'expliqua :

-J'imagine que tu dois te demander pourquoi je prend tant de précautions, mais c'est que l'affaire dont je veux te parler est de la plus haute importance. Pour commencer, j'imagine que tu as vu ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-En effet.

-Tu sais de quoi il retournait ?

-Non, répondit-il en toute sincérité.

-Pour faire simple, j'avais envoyé une unité de mes meilleures hommes chez Riyon-fui pour le capturer et lui soutirer des informations sur Fei-wan. Seulement une fois sur place, ils sont tombé sur une embuscade des Black Brothers et comme ils étaient en infériorité numérique et que Seishiro et Fuma étaient là, ils se sont fait massacrer !

-Oh, je vois... Mais, qu'est-ce que les Black Brothers faisaient à aider les Riyon-fui ?

-Ça, on cherche encore ! Mais mon problème est ailleurs en vérité.

Yuko rejeta tout ses longs cheveux sur une de ses épaules, et reprit :

-Cette mission était classée top secrète, donc si l'information à filtrée jusqu'à nos ennemis, c'est qu'il y a une taupe chez nous !

-C'est le plus probable oui ! Mais vous pensez pas que ça peut être une coïncidence ? Demanda le Magicien.

-J'aurais pu, si seulement c'était la première fois !

-Que voulez vous dire ?

Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'une autre mission ait mal tournée ces dernières semaine ! En même temps, vu qu'on ne lui disait rien aussi, ça n'était pas étonnant.

-Il y a deux semaines, toute notre livraison d'armes a été intercepté par des alliés de Fei-wan et ceux qui la transportait ont été tué. Le tracé de la livraison n'était pourtant connu que par moi, Amaterasu et quelques hommes qui devaient se charger de la réception.

-Et bien, commença Fye, en recoupant les deux listes des suspects potentiels, vous devriez vous retrouver facilement celui qui a fait ça !

-Justement, c'est là que je suis coincée, aucun nom n'est sur les deux listes ! Donc je suis quasiment sûre que cela signifie que je n'ai pas un mais plusieurs traîtres au sein de mon gang ! Et je ne peux pas les trouver moi même ! Je connais trop bien mes hommes et mon jugement sera forcément influencé par des choses qui n'auront pas forcément de rapport.

Le jeune homme comprit ce qu'elle lui voulait. Pour trouver les taupes, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne connaissait que très peu les membres du gang : lui.

-Comme je ne t'ai pas encore officiellement intégré dans le gang, je sais que tu ne t'est pas encore vraiment rapproché des autres, expliqua t-elle. Mais à partir de demain, je vais te déclarer nouveau membre à part entière du clan.

-Sérieusement ? Et bien merci !

La brune sourit et lui fit signe qu'il était inutile de la remercier.

-Cette intégration a un prix et tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi. Je veux que tu te rapproche de chacune des personnes qui pourraient être une des taupes et que tu me fasse un rapport détaillé sur elles. Dès que tu auras le moindre soupçon, pour quelques raison que se soit, tu me préviendras !

Le blond eut un petit rire. Quel changement radical de situation ! Lui qui était encore considéré comme un paria quelques heures plus tôt !

Voyant que la dirigeante s'interrogeait sur la raison de son hilarité, il expliqua :

-Excusez moi, c'est juste que je trouve ça un peu étrange de vous voir me demander ça, alors que jusqu'ici j'étais le type auquel il ne fallait absolument pas faire confiance.

-C'est que tu es la seule personne que je ne peux pas soupçonner car tu étais bien trop tenu à l'écart pour savoir quoi que ce soit ! C'est pour cette raison que je dois m'adresser à toi.

-Merci ! S'exclama t-il en courbant respectueusement la tête.

-De quoi ?

-De me permettre de prouver que je suis digne de confiance.

Yuko ne put retenir son sourire et murmura :

-Je crois que tu le mérite largement...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon vous voyez, comme je vous l'avait dis, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus centré sur l'action que les précédents.<strong>

**Si jamais vous avez un commentaire ou une critique à me faire, surtout n'hésitez pas, ce sera avec plaisir ! ^^**


	26. Chapitre 25 : Une enquête dangereuse

**Je sais, je sais, ça fait plus de deux mois que j'ai pas posté, et je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai eu une grosse perte d'inspiration et de motivation qui m'a empêchée d'écrire pendant un petit moment !  
>Mais heureusement, j'ai retrouvé mon envie d'écrire et de terminer cette fiction !<strong>

**Alors ça y est, me revoilà avec un chapitre 25 tout beau, tout chaud !  
>Il commence avec un passage qui n'a pas de rapport avec la fin du précédent, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez rien, c'est normal !<br>**

**Voilà, je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise ! ;)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Déjà je veux juste dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review alors que ça faisait des plombes que j'avais pas posté ! C'est en grande partie grâce à vous si mon envie d'écrire est revenue ! Merci !**

**Satana : Et si tu vois, cette fiction n'est pas morte, alors j'ai bien lu ta review ! ;)  
>Franchement tout ces compliments me font vraiment hyper plaisir ! Je crois que tu n'imagine même pas à quel <strong>**point ! Alors merci beaucoup ! :D**

**DDangele : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :)**

**Ednas-lys : Ben déjà merci ! :D Et puis quant à l'histoire sur Clow et Yuko; je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! ;)**

**Rinne-chan : Ahaha, moi aussi j'étais contente de pouvoir les intégrer à nouveau ! ;p  
>Et oui, notre petit Fye va enfin jouer dans la cour des grands ! *okjesors*<strong>

**mokona-au-chocopyuh : (Un jour j'arriverai à écrire ton pseudo sans faute d'orthographe du premier coup ! XD ) Aha, en effet, mystère et boule de gomme ! ;)  
>Oui en effet, Sarah n'était pas très difficile à cerner ! X)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Autour de lui le monde se brouillait peu à peu. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et son souffle s'étouffait sans cesse dans sa gorge.<em>

_La douleur était lancinante et il ne pouvait retenir de léger gémissements de souffrance._

_Tout son corps était engourdi et il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Garder les yeux ouverts était un effort de plus en plus difficile et il sentait ses paupières se refermer tandis que tout devenait noir. _

_Il avait froid, terriblement froid. _

_Les mains qui appuyaient sur sa plaie intensifièrent la pression et leur propriétaire s'exclama d'une voix saccadée :_

_-Me laisses pas ! Je t'en prie ne pars pas !_

_-Et... et ou veux tu que j'aille ? Je n'arrive... même plus à bouger les jambes ! Réussit-il à blaguer malgré la douleur._

_-Reste avec moi, c'est tout._

_Il acquiesça mollement de la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer._

_-Jusqu'au bout... murmura t-il, usant de ses dernières forces._

_Mais au fond il sentait bien que la fin était pour très bientôt._

**Une semaine plus tôt**

Fye était perdu dans ses pensées. L'air vide, il fixait un point sans le voir.

Depuis deux semaine qu'il était officiellement intégré dans le gang, les autres l'avaient presque tous accepté. Sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre constante l'avaient vite rendu très agréable à ses compagnons qui passaient avec plaisir du temps avec lui.

Cela avait en grande partie facilité sa recherche des espions ennemis. Du moins, cela lui avait permis d'éliminer quelques noms de la liste. Car il fallait bien avouer qu'en vérité il n'avançait pas vraiment.

Jusque là il n'avait vu personne de suspect. Aucun n'avait d'absences suspectes ou un comportement étrange.

En vérité, il s'y attendait un peu ! Après tout, il avaient été envoyé par Fei-wan, ce n'était probablement pas de simples amateurs.

Le blond soupira et s'étira longuement en arrière.

-Pas très passionnant aujourd'hui hein ?! L'interpella le jeune homme avec qui il montait la garde.

-Non, en effet ! Lui sourit-il.

-Bah, on va pas se plaindre ! Avec tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus ces derniers temps, ça fait du bien un peu de calme !

-C'est vrai !

Le brun tripota le manche de son arme puis la replaça dans son dos et se mis à chantonner. Le magicien lui jeta un coup d'œil discret et se demanda se qu'il pouvait bien faire sur la liste des suspects.

Son compagnon de garde était un jeune homme nommé Atsuo*. De très bonne volonté, il était plutôt impulsif et irréfléchi, mais très gentil. Sa priorité dans la vie semblait être de protéger les membres du gang et Fye doutait qu'il puisse être un traître.

Mais il savait également par expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences et que le pire monstre pouvait se cacher sous les traits de l'innocence la plus pure.

-En tout cas je suis content d'être tombé avec toi pour les tours de garde ! Déclara le brun. Non parce que mon dernier binôme c'était pas vraiment un cadeau ! Pour te dire, c'était un grand type à l'air patibulaire qui n'a pas du décrocher deux mots pendant tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble. Et franchement je ne crois pas que ça ait été de ma faute ! Parce que moi j'ai fait des efforts, tu vois. J'ai essayé d'engager la conversation avec lui histoire qu'on fasse connaissance et la seule chose qu'il a faite c'est me tuer du regard. Du coup je l'ai laissé tranquille, mais franchement comme on parlait pas, c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Tellement ennuyeux que les derniers temps Môsieur s'était mis à jouer sur son portable pour passer le temps. Sérieusement, c'est pas très pro ça comme comportement, t'es bien d'accord ? Donc évidemment au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par lui faire la remarque que, peut être, il pourrait surveiller un peu la rue au lieu de jouer. Et ben figure toi qu'au lieu de m'écouter, il m'a regarder comme si il allait se lever et m'étrangler, et ensuite il s'est tourné dos à la rue et il a recommencé à jouer. Alors bien sur, dès qu'on a fait le changement de partenaire, j'en ai parlé à Grossam ! Ahahaha, le savon qu'il a du se prendre ! Je rigole rien que d'y penser ! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je te trouve sympa et que c'est cool qu'on ai été mis ensemble !

-Ahaha ! Et bien merci ! Et euh... dis moi, le nom de ce type c'était quoi ? Se renseigna innocemment le blond avec un beau sourire.

-Oh ben... c'était... il s'appelait... ch'sais plus désolé ! Mais t'auras qu'à demander à Grossam, il saura lui. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que...

Atsuo reparti dans un long monologue sur une histoire qui lui était arrivée récemment et le Magicien se plongea dans ses pensées. Le type en question était probablement juste naturellement un con désagréable mais son comportement était tout de même louche.

-... et j'ai du faire le parcours du combattant pour leur échapper à ces gosses ! Ils sont mignons comme tout c'est vrai, mais quand ils s'y mettent ce sont de vrai diablotins !

-Je suis bien d'accord ! Renchéris Fye devinant sans peine que son compagnon parlait des Mokona.

-Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu étais plutôt proche d'eux, ils ne t'embêtent pas trop ?

-Non il préfèrent s'en prendre à Kuro ! Expliqua t-il en riant.

XxX

-Le nom du type dont Atsuo s'est plein parce qu'il ne surveillait pas pendant ses heures de garde ? Répéta Grossam en réfléchissant. C'était Mao, il me semble. Mais à votre place je ferais attention si vous voulez lui faire des reproches, il est assez susceptible !

-Pas de problème, je sais me défendre ! Le rassura le blond avec un sourire.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

« Pas très causant lui » pensa le jeune homme en le regardant s'éloigner.

Il fit quelques recherches dans le QG pour savoir ce qui se disait sur ce Mao et il en ressorti qu'il s'agissait d'une brute qui traînait dans un groupe de gros bras employés pour la surveillance de leur territoire. Il n'aimait pas grand monde, était assez suspicieux envers les autres et plutôt intelligent. Il faisait parti des Papillons Pourpres depuis 4 ans et la seule chose qu'on lui avait jamais reproché était de parfois se montrer violent avec les autres et de ne pas être très consciencieux dans les travaux qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire.

Même si il ne faisait pas parti de la liste de Yuko et qu'il n'était pas assez haut gradé pour avoir accès aux informations qui avaient filtrés, ce portrait suffit au Magicien pour rajouter son nom au crayon de papier à côté de celui des autres suspects. Après tout il avait peut être laissé traîner ses oreilles par hasard près d'une conversation confidentielle et il avait pu se dire que vu la conjoncture actuelle, être dans le camps de Fei-wan pourrait être une bonne chose.

Oui, c'était une possibilité envisageable.

Mais les pensées du Magicien furent détournée par l'arrivée dans son champ de vision d'un certain brun au yeux rouge vers lequel il se précipita en courant.

-Kuro-pyuuuuuu ! S'écria t-il joyeusement en lui sautant au cou.

L'intéressé soupira en tentant de masquer son sourire amusé.

-Franchement, t'as quel âge rappelle moi ?

-Huit ans et demi ! Répondit Fye en souriant de toute ses dents.

-Ah oui ? Je t'en aurai donné quatre personnellement, le railla Kurogane.

-Quoi ?! Méchant ! S'indigna son interlocuteur en prenant un air boudeur.

Le ninja voulu se faire pardonner par des baisers dans le cou mais son petit ami se débattit en riant pour l'en empêcher. Il tenta alors une autre approche et se mis à le chatouiller. Il profita alors de la faiblesse provoquée par l'hilarité du jeune homme pour le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa liberté, le blond le taquina en blaguant :

-Tu sais tu devrais faire attention à ce que je ne finisse pas par aller porter plainte pour viol !

-Ce n'est pas un viol si tu es consentant, lui glissa narquoisement le brun.

-Peut être, mais tu me crois assez idiot pour leur dire que je l'étais ?

-Et tu pense que je ne protesterais pas ?

-Ahaha, voyons Kuro-chan, qui penses tu qu'on croira entre le grand brun baraqué à l'air patibulaire, et le frêle blond angélique ? Demanda le Magicien et souriant.

-Blond angélique ? Toi ? Ne pousse pas trop quand même ! Se moqua Kurogane.

Son vis à vis pris une expression outrée et s'écria avec indignation :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous essayez d'insinuer monsieur Suwa ?

-Oh mais rien, monsieur Flowright !

-Vraiment ?

-Voyons mon cher, vous savez bien que jamais je n'oserai vous mentir ! S'exclama le ninja en prenant une vois faussement distinguée.

-Vous me le jurez ?

Son interlocuteur leva les mains en croisant ostensiblement les doigts et déclara théâtralement :

-Je le jure solennellement !

-Oh merci mon cher ami, me voilà rassuré !

-Alors tout est pour le mieux ! Affirma en souriant le brun avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Un grognement mécontent les tira de leur occupation et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Amaterasu qui les fusillait du regard.

-Oui ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? Demanda Fye avec un sourire horriblement insolent.

-Que vous arrêtiez de vous afficher en public sans aucune gêne !

-En public, en public... Moi je vois pas grand monde hein ! Marmonna Kurogane avec un certain mécontentement. Et puis de toute façon si quelqu'un n'est pas content, j'lui fais bouffer ses dents et on en parle plus !

-Kuro ! S'exclama le blond alors que la vice-dirigeante soupirait de colère et de dépit.

En réalité, après que le Magicien ai été accepté officiellement dans le gang, les deux hommes n'avaient pas tenu une semaine avant que leur relation s'étale publiquement. Le scandale avait été immédiat et pas mal de gens avait mal pris la nouvelle. Une partie parce qu'ils étaient homophobe et imbécile, et l'autre parce qu'il trouvaient que ce genre de chose était déplacé dans un gang.

On avait alors beaucoup parlé dans leur dos et les gens s'étaient mis à chuchoter entre eux sur leur passage. Mais le ninja et son tempérament impulsif avaient mal supportés la situation et très vite les choses avaient été mise à plat.

Deux jours après qu'ils se soient déclarés, ils étaient arrivé tout deux dans la grande salle à manger et avaient provoqué un silence de plomb lors de leur entrée. Le brun avait vu rouge et avait clairement exposé sa façon de penser :

-Bon alors maintenant je vais être très clair avec vous ! Oui Fye et moi on est ensemble, et le fait que ça vous plaise ou pas n'y changera absolument rien ! Moi j'en ai absolument rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez ! Vous trouvez ça dégueulasse, anormal ou inconscient ? Grand bien vous fasse, je m'en balance complètement ! Et si votre problème c'est de voir que oui, on est heureux, on s'aime et on l'assume complètement j'ai juste un truc à vous dire : allez vous faire mettre ! Tout ça c'est pas votre vie, ça vous concerne pas alors mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde et foutez nous la paix ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de vivre comme on l'entend ! Tout le monde a ce droit. Alors les jaloux et les moralisateurs, demandez vous d'abord si vous apprécieriez qu'on vous empêche de vivre de la façon qui vous rend heureux avant de nous faire la moindre remarque ! C'est tout ce que je vous demande !

Voir son petit-ami prendre autant à cœur leur défense avait fait très plaisir à Fye. Lorsque Kurogane avait terminé son discours, le jeune homme avait jeté un regard de défi à la salle et pour appuyer les paroles de son compagnon, il avait saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'avait tendrement embrassé tandis que la salle entière se mettait chuchoter.

-Hé, nous aussi on veut un câlin ! Avaient alors crié les Mokona en se précipitant vers eux pour les prendre dans leurs bras.

Depuis cette scène, les gens avaient cessé de parler sur leur passage et cela allait beaucoup mieux. Certain n'appréciaient bien entendu toujours pas leur relation mais au moins maintenant ils le faisait en silence !

Quant à Amaterasu, son problème à elle était plutôt qu'elle continuait à se méfier du blond car pour elle rester tranquille quelques mois ne prouvait pas qu'on était pas un traître. Et elle avait raison. Mais on ne pouvait bien entendu pas laisser les nouveau membres en quarantaine éternellement alors...

De plus, la femme n'avait pas très bien pris le fait que Yuko fasse déjà confiance au Magicien et cela avait contribué à lui faire avoir encore moins confiance en lui.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme. Il comprenait tout à fait la position de la quo-dirigeante et on ne pouvait que la féliciter de se montrer aussi prudente.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien jusqu'en fin d'après midi.

Ce jour là, Fye était parti en mission avec les unités de Kurogane et Grossam. On leur avait donné un petit travail de routine qu'ils avaient effectué sans encombre.

Le groupe rentrait tranquillement à leur QG quand l'incident se produisit.

Le blond se trouvait en avant de la troupe, à côté de son amant avec qui il discutait joyeusement de ce qu'il avait envie de faire lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés.

Soudain, Shaolan poussa un grand cri de douleur qui les fit s'immobiliser. Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction de l'adolescent. Celui-ci était courbé en deux et se cramponnait à son ventre en gémissant.

Inquiet, le Magicien se précipita vers son ami et s'écriant :

-Shaolan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Mais à peine avait il commencé à s'avancer qu'un autre bruit le figea sur place.

* BANG *

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines à l'entente de ce son. Impossible pour lui de se tromper, c'était un coup de feu !

-Oh putain de merde... murmura le ninja, visiblement choqué.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui pour connaître la cause de cette réaction et son regard s'accrocha immédiatement au mur. Ce dernier portait clairement le trou de la balle qui venait d'être tirée, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la tête de Fye quelques instants plus tôt.

-Tous à couvert ! Hurla Grossam.

Aussitôt la troupe sorti de la surprise où l'attaque les avait plongés et s'éparpilla dans toute la rue.

Le blond se cacha dans le renoncement d'un mur, tout en cherchant d'où le tir venait. Suivant l'angle qu'avait prit la balle, il dirigea son regard vers un vieil immeuble où il aperçu une silhouette à un fenêtre du cinquième étage.

Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers le bâtiment où se cachait le tireur. Grimpant les escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'au cinquième étage, il n'arriva à destination que pour voir le dos de sa cible qui s'enfuyait vers l'étage supérieur.

Le fuyard était une jeune femme aux long cheveux brun bouclés, elle avait une longue sacoche accroché dans le dos où son arme était probablement rangée.

Comme l'immeuble n'était pas si haut que ça, ils arrivèrent très vite sur le toit. Par chance pour la fugitive, tout les bâtiments de la rue faisaient sensiblement la même taille et étaient collés les un aux autres.

Elle continua donc à courir à toute vitesse pour échapper au Magicien qui venait de dégainer son arme. Il se força à stabiliser ses bras afin de pouvoir ajuster son tir correctement. Il ne voulait pas la tuer mais juste l'immobiliser. Morte, elle ne pourrait pas lui donner les informations qu'il voulait, à savoir, pour quelle raison elle avait tenté de l'assassiner.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le tenter de viser correctement car la femme sauta brusquement du toit. Elle atterrit sur l'échelle de secours qui menait sur la rue en contrebas, et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Fye fit de même et la suivit dans le dédale de ruelles où elle s'était engagée.

Seulement la fuyarde semblait connaître l'endroit bien mieux que lui, si bien qu'il fini par la perdre de vue. Il s'engagea donc au hasard dans quelques ruelles avant de reconnaître qu'elle lui avait définitivement échapper et de se décider à faire demi-tour.

Il se retourna donc pour revenir sur ses pas mais se retrouva avec le canon d'un pistolet posé contre le front. Le possesseur de l'arme en question n'était autre que Seishiro. Celui-ci parut étonné de le voir et s'exclama :

-Oh mais... tu es Fye toi, non ?

-En effet, avoua l'intéressé surpris que le Black Brothers le connaisse étant donné qu'il ne l'avait vu que deux fois et de loin.

-Hmph, alors c'était toi la cible. Bah, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Marmonna le borgne pour lui même, sans pour autant bouger son flingue de là où il se trouvait.

Le blond remarqua alors la femme qu'il avait poursuivie dans le groupe de personnes qui accompagnaient Seishiro. Il devina alors que leur plan était probablement d'essayer de le tuer en lui tirant dessus de l'immeuble et qu'en cas d'échec ils avaient prévu de l'attirer jusque là.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! Et maintenant il était en très mauvaise posture. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine d'attendre qui que ce soit avant de se lancer dans la course-poursuite et que du coup personne ne savait où il était passé.

Vraiment il avait fait très fort là ! Tomber dans un piège aussi grossier alors qu'il trempait dans le milieu depuis son enfance, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?!

Bon pour l'instant l'important était de rester en vie. Donc engager la conversation pour détourner son adversaire de son objectif.

-Comment vous savez qui je suis ? Demanda alors le Magicien. Je ne crois pas me souvenir avoir jamais eut affaire à vous par le passé !

L'homme aux lunettes parut étonné de sa question.

-Mais quasiment tout le monde vous connaît voyons !

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Fye de tomber de nues.

-Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ridicule !

-Vous trouvez ? Moi je pense que le vrai problème c'est que vous avez très mal joué votre coup !

-... ?

-Des gens qui entrent dans des gangs on en a des tas tout les jours et la plupart d'entre eux restent de sombres inconnus aux yeux du quartier Est. Mais de temps en temps, il y en a un ou deux, autre que des chefs de gang, qui se détachent du lot ! Ce cher Kurogane par exemple, il a une sacrée réputation celui-là ! Seulement, il est dans le milieu depuis tout petit, et sa réputation s'est forgée au fil du temps. Vous par contre... vous êtes arrivé comme par magie chez les Papillons Pourpres qui sont pourtant réputé pour être très pointilleux sur le choix de leurs membres, et au bout de quelques semaines vous mettez en déroute Kamui et vous sauvez la vie des petites sœurs d'Amaterasu et de Toya ! Première grosse erreur ! Cela a attiré les regards de pas mal de monde sur vous. Beaucoup de gens voulaient savoir comment un petit nouveau comme vous avait pu tenir tête à un True Blood. Et puis pour ne rien arranger à vos affaires, vous avez été tuer Ashura, un des gros ponte du Quartier. Alors bien sûr votre nom a commencé a être plutôt connu !

-Attendez une seconde ! L'arrêta le blond. Je n'ai pas... tué Ashura !

-Bien sûr les Papillons Pourpres ont tout fait pour le cacher. Mais les nouvelles vont vite ici, vous savez !

Le jeune homme jura intérieurement. Seishiro avait raison, il avait déconné avec son retour. Se faire autant remarquer en si peu de temps n'avait pas du tout été une bonne idée.

-Et vous savez le pire dans tout ça ? Demanda le borgne. Depuis quelques temps, les rumeurs racontent que vous êtes le Magicien Aux Milles Ombres. Alors vous imaginez bien qu'en ce moment pas mal de gens s'intéressent à vous. Et on dirait que malheureusement, votre retour déplaît fortement au pire de tous !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?!

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il avait peur de comprendre...

-Stop ! Vous en avez beaucoup trop dit Seishiro ! Les arrêta alors la femme qui avait tiré sur le Magicien. Finissez en, et qu'on en parle plus !

Les mâchoires du Black Brothers se contractèrent violemment sous le coup de la colère, et il la gratifia d'un regard furieux.

-Allons ne faîtes pas l'enfant et obéissez ! Ordonna t-elle en se plaçant à ses côtés. À moins bien entendu que vous vous fichiez des conséquences à affronter si vous refusez...

L'homme aux lunettes retrouva son air froid et impassible, mais Fye voyait parfaitement la colère qui bouillait dans son regard.

-Alors Kuro avait raison, murmura le Magicien. Ils vous tiennent n'est-ce pas ?

Seishiro jeta un coup d'œil à la femme à ses côtés avant de répondre :

-Je l'ai déjà dit à votre ami, nous avons juste décidé de conclure une alliance avec les plus forts, c'est tout !

-Bah, de toute façon ça ne change rien, pas vrai ? Vous êtes obligé de me tuer alors...

Cette fois-ci, Fye sentait bien que plus le temps passait, plus ses chances de survies devenaient infimes. Si personnes n'arrivait pour le sortir de là dans la minute, il allait y passer.

-Oui... je dois le faire... reconnu amèrement Seishiro qui arma la crosse de son arme.

Le blond chercha désespérément un plan d'action. Pour l'instant sa seule solution était d'essayer de prendre la fuite avant que l'autre n'appuie sur la gâchette.

Il recula donc tout doucement son pied, mais un deuxième pistolet vint se poser contre sa tempe et il s'immobilisa.

-Tss tss tss, rassures moi, tu ne comptais pas t'enfuir comme ça hein ? Demanda railleusement la femme de l'immeuble.

Fye grimaça, il était foutu.

Le borgne commença à tirer la gâchette de son arme vers lui mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, à la grande surprise de sa cible.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! S'énerva la brune. Vous voulez vraiment que j'appelle mon patron ?

-Pas vraiment, non ! Déclara le Black Brothers. Et d'ailleurs, vous n'appellerez plus personne !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il braqua son pistolet sur la femme et tira. Le Magicien et Seishiro reçurent une grande giclée de sang et le corps sans vie de la brune s'écroula.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda avec surprise le blond.

-Parce que si il a l'impression que vous êtes une menace au point de vouloir vous assassiner, cela veut dire que vous réussirez probablement à l'atteindre. Moi je ne peux plus rien faire, mais vous si ! Alors dépêchez vous de retournez dans votre gang, et faîtes plus attention à l'avenir !

-Et pour... enfin elle a dit que vous auriez des conséquences à affronter si jamais vous désobéissiez. Vous vous en sortirez ?

-Bien entendu ! Je compte lui faire croire que c'est vous qui l'avez tué et que donc vous n'êtes jamais parvenu jusqu'à notre piège. Quant à mes hommes... commença t-il en se tournant vers ces derniers, ils me sont tous dévoué, personne ne parlera ! Allez maintenant partez avant que quelqu'un arrive !

Fye acquiesça et parti sans se faire prier.

Il avait vraiment eut chaud sur ce coup là ! Maintenant il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse attention à lui, parce que si Fei-wan avait décidé de le faire tuer, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

XxX

L'incident avait rendu furieux Kurogane et il l'avait incendié à ce sujet pendant au moins deux heures.

Mais cette tentative d'assassinat avait au moins eut le mérite de leur permettre de confirmer que Fei-wan était bien derrière le très soudain changement de comportement des Black Brothers. Elle avait également eut celui de rappeler à Fye de se tenir un peu plus sur ses gardes et d'arrêter de vouloir toujours agir en solo.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis qu'on avait tenté de tuer le blond et Yuko avait jugé qu'au vu des événements récents, elle préférait le tenir l'écart des missions pendant quelques jours. Le Magicien avait donc profité de son temps libre pour poursuivre sa petite enquête. Malheureusement, sans grand succès.

Pendant un moment, il avait cru tenir une piste solide lorsqu'il avait appris que le matin du jour de l'attaque du convoi de matériel, l'homme responsable de la sécurité du chargement avait fait un tour à l'infirmerie à cause d'une blessure à la main. En allant interroger le médecin qui avait soigné l'homme, il avait apprit que juste après la consultation le responsable avait appelé un de ses sous-fifre et avait eut une longue discution avec lui dans l'infirmerie. Le médecin avait été incapable de lui dire de quoi les deux hommes avaient parlé car il se trouvait dans son bureau à ce moment là, mais l'infirmerie était disposée de telle façon que pour peu qu'un des autres lit de la pièce ait été occupé, le patient s'y trouvant aurait tout entendu.

Mais sa petite théorie s'effondra lorsqu'en poussant un peu plus sa recherche, il apprit que les seules autres personnes qui était venues à l'infirmerie ce matin là étaient Shaolan et Ryu-o et qu'ils étaient reparti plus d'une demi-heure avant les faits. Les lieux étaient donc parfaitement vides lorsque les hommes avaient parlés de la mission, et la fuite venait donc d'ailleurs.

Dépité par ce nouveau résultat négatif, le blond était parti se réfugier sur un toit pour se changer un peu les idées en observant calmement le ciel. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien en s'acharnant alors une petite pause ne pouvait pas lui faire grand mal.

De sa position, le jeune homme pouvait quasiment observer toute la propriété et avec son orientation il avait un poste de choix pour observer l'entrée principale.

Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait vers le monde qui s'agitait en contrebas mais ne vit rien d'autre que la routine du gang. Quelques gardes autour de la porte, des groupes armés qui rentraient et sortait, deux ou trois personnes qui traversaient la cour... rien que le très ordinaire. Dans un coin, Shaolan et Sakura se promenaient tranquillement, tandis que près de la porte Atsuo* discutait avec un garde.

Le Magicien soupira et commença à détourner le regard quand un fait insolite attira soudain son attention. Atsuo s'était arrêté en pleine gesticulation pour regarder un texto qu'il avait apparemment reçu, et à l'instant où lu le message, le jeune homme sursauta et tourna vivement sur lui-même comme pour chercher quelqu'un. Son manège dura une bonne minute avant qu'il ne se calme et ne décide sortir dans la rue. Mais il ne fit que quelques mètres en dehors de l'enceinte avant de s'arrêter et de commencer à faire les cent pas. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, il retourna dans la cour et et entra précipitamment dans le bâtiment principal.

Fye, qui avait suivis toute la scène avec surprise, ne comprit quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son compagnon de garde pour qu'il se mette à agir de façon aussi étrange. Aussi, il nota l'incident dans un coin de sa tête et se promis d'essayer de résoudre ce mystère au plus vite.

En vérité, ce ne fut pas bien difficile car dès le lendemain, Atsuo se comporta à nouveau de façon suspecte.

En effet, lors du repas de midi, le jeune homme consulta quelque chose sur son téléphone, et soudain il se leva d'un bond en observant les gens autour de lui. Puis, ne trouvant visiblement ce qu'il cherchait, il quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Aussitôt le blond se lança à sa suite, entraînant au passage Kurogane avec lui. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas fini son repas, voulu protester mais son petit ami lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et lui fit signe de se taire. Le ninja soupira mais s'exécuta avec un air mauvais.

Atsuo traversa tout le QG et sorti à nouveau dans la rue. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se contenta pas de faire quelques mètres à l'extérieur et s'enfonça dans le Quartier Est. Il avança sur environ 500 mètres avant se mettre à ralentir puis de s'arrêter totalement.

Prudent, le Magicien se glissa dans une ruelle adjacente et tira avec lui le brun.

Il fut récompensé de cette précaution car quelques secondes plus tard, Atsuo faisait demi-tour et retournait au QG. Les deux amants y retournèrent eux aussi, et une fois arrivé à bon port Kurogane ne manqua pas de faire remarquer son mécontentement.

Fye lui expliqua donc en quelques mots la scène dont il avait été témoin la veille, pour qu'il comprennent la raison qui l'avait poussée à la suivre.

-Il n'empêche que t'étais pas obligé de m'emmener aussi ! Râla le ninja, toujours fâché.

-Ben si Kuro-kuro, c'est toi qui m'a dit de plus me promener tout seul dans la rue, alors fallait bien que je t'emmène !

L'intéressé se décomposa devant cet argument plus qu'imparable et ne put rien faire d'autre que de grommeler dans la barbe.

X

Comme cette suite d'événements avait beaucoup intrigué le blond, celui-ci avait passé le reste de la journée à observer Atsuo.

Cela ne porta ses fruits qu'en fin d'après midi.

Le Papillon Pourpre avait passé deux heures à s'entraîner dans la cour intérieure et il venait de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe pour récupérer un peu. Ainsi allongé par terre, il échangea quelques mots avec Shaolan puis se mis en position pour faire la sieste.

Il n'en eut malheureusement pas le loisir car son portable émit le bruit caractéristique d'un nouveau message. À peine Atsuo l'eut-il lu qu'il sembla à nouveau chercher quelqu'un autour de lui.

-Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Demanda une voix grave dans le dos du Magicien.

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Grossam, le chef de l'unité d'Atsuo.

-Ça fait deux, trois jours que je le vois agir bizarrement à chaque fois qu'il reçoit un sms, poursuivit le nouvel arrivant.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi.

-J'ai vu que vous l'avez suivi avec Kurogane ce midi. Où a t-il été ?

-Nulle part. Il s'est enfoncé d'environ 500 mètres dans le Quartier, et puis il a fait demi-tour et est rentré au QG, raconta Fye.

-Je vois. Ça aussi c'est étonnant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Si, en effet, répondit le blond en se disant que décidément la discussion n'était pas le fort de ce type. Hé attendez qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?!

Atsuo venait de se lever et de partir en courant. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et partirent immédiatement à sa suite.

Le jeune homme emprunta exactement le même chemin qu'à midi mais cette fois-ci il ne s'arrêta pas, et alla même jusqu'à sortir son arme.

-Ou-là, c'est mauvais ça ! Je crois qu'on devrait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

-Oui, bonne idée.

D'un même geste, ils rattrapèrent leur cible et le coincèrent contre un mur dans une petite ruelle.

-M. Grossam ? Fye ? Qu'est-ce que... ? S'étonna Atsuo en voyant ses assaillants. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question ! Répliqua fermement son supérieur.

-Euh... Tss, j'ai été nul hein ?

-Et bien en tout cas, tu n'as pas été très discret... lui avoua le Magicien.

-Bon j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que je vous explique tout. En fait, il y a quatre jours, j'ai reçu un message d'un type qui prétendait qu'il y avait une taupe au sein du gang, et que si je le rejoignait à l'adresse qu'il me donnait, il me donnerait son nom et les preuves que c'était bien un traître. Je n'ai pas tenu compte du message et je n'ai pas répondu. Mais il a continué a m'envoyer des texto, et hier il m'a dit que puisque je ne le croyais pas, il allait me prouver qu'il y avait bien un traître chez nous. Et là il s'est mis à m'envoyer des messages racontant exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire tout en continuant de me demander de le rejoindre. Ce midi j'ai voulu aller voir mais... je me suis dégonflé et j'ai laissé tomber. Alors c'est pour ça que quand il m'a relancé tout à l'heure je me suis dis que... que peut être il valait tout de même mieux aller le voir... juste au cas ou...

En même temps qu'il expliquait, le jeune homme avait sorti son portable et leur avait montré les messages en question.

-Hum, voilà qui explique ce comportement étrange, déclara Grossam avec un certain soulagement.

-Mais tu ne dois surtout pas y aller ! S'exclama Fye. Cet homme possède des informations que seul le traître de notre gang aurait pu lui donner, donc soit c'est le traître lui-même, soit c'est son supérieur à qui il transmet les informations volées. Dans tout les cas, ce rendez-vous est forcément un piège ! Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi toi, ni pourquoi il essaye de t'attirer, mais il ne faut pas te laisser avoir, tu risques de te faire tuer !

-Je... je n'avais pas réfléchis à ça... reconnu Atsuo, penaud.

-Bon rentrons, il faut référer de tout ça à Yuko immédiatement !

XxX

-C'est bon, tout est prêt, ils sont tous en place Yuko-san ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est parfaitement au point Fye. Maintenant, dépêche toi de rejoindre ta place que je puisse commencer !

Le blond acquiesça et se glissa discrètement jusqu'à une chaise libre au dernier rang.

La dirigeante des Papillons Pourpres alla se placer devant ses hommes.

-Bien, si je vous ait fait convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est car j'ai une information de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer. Bien entendu...

Le Magicien se déconcentra des paroles de Yuko, pour observer les occupants des quatre rangées de chaise situés devant lui. Après tout, il était là pour ça !

En effet, devant les résultat inexistants de son enquête, Fye avait décidé de monter un coup qui cette fois-ci forcerait la taupe à se révéler. Il avait donc révélé ses projets à la dirigeante qui avait immédiatement accepter de tout mettre en place. Il leur avait fallut deux jours pour tout préparer mais le blond savait que cette fois-ci cela valait la peine de se donner tout ces efforts.

Il continua donc à scruter très assidûment toutes les personnes présente, à la recherche de celui-ci qui allait tôt ou tard finir par faire un faux pas.

-... Nous avons donc prit la décision de frapper un grand coup, et d'attaquer immédiatement Fei-wan !

Des murmures surpris et inquiets s'élevèrent dans la salle. Elle avait perdu la tête ou quoi ? Les envoyer attaquer Fei-wan, après le fiasco de l'autre fois ?

-Cette décision a été mûrement réfléchie et il s'avère que c'est la seule solution dont nous disposons pour nous en sortir. Bien entendu, nous ne sommes pas seuls et les Blue Sand participent également à l'attaque.

-Et... elle est prévue pour quand ? Demanda quelqu'un.

-Je vous l'ait déjà dit, pour tout de suite ! Vos hommes sont tous déjà prêt à l'extérieur, ils ne savent juste pas encore qu'elle va être leur mission. La première chose que vous ferez donc en sortant d'ici, sera de rejoindre vos unité et de vous diriger vers le QG des Blue Sand. Sur le chemin vous expliquerez à vos hommes quelle va être leur mission. Mais vous ne devez en aucun cas...

Le blond serra les poings et se concentra. C'était à partir de maintenant que tout se jouait.

Le plan était simple en réalité. Il était prévu que Yuko convoque pour une réunion bidon toutes les personnes qui avaient participé à la mission chez les Fei-wan puisque dans le cas de cette trahison ci, la fuite ne pouvait venir que de l'un des participants, ou de Yuko elle-même. Une fois fois tout ce beau monde réunit, la dirigeante devait leur annoncer une attaque immédiate du QG de Fei-wan qui venait d'être miraculeusement localisé. Elle insisterait sur le fait que tout était déjà prêt pour le départ et que l'attaque était prévue pour dès qu'ils sortiraient de la salle. Ainsi le traître serait acculé avec pour seul choix de prévenir sur le champs son chef de l'attaque qui se préparait. Et alors le Magicien pourrait le repérer et l'arrêter.

Fye cherchait donc désespérément un geste suspect chez l'une des personnes présente. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir bouger et le jeune homme se mis à craindre d'avoir eut tord. Peut être que le type préférerait attendre d'être sorti avant de prévenir ses alliés, ou peut être qu'il ne ferait rien du tout...

Mais l'espoir revint quand brusquement, quelqu'un glissa discrètement sa main dans sa poche et en sorti son téléphone. Sans même baisser la tête, il se mis à taper un texto, tandis que le blond tentait de se rappeler ce qu'il savait sur l'homme en question.

C'était quelqu'un de très corpulent, brun avec une moustache**. Il était plutôt sympathique et jovial avec tout le monde, mais malgré les apparence c'était un puissant combattant. Et si les souvenirs du jeune homme étaient exacts, il faisait parti du gang depuis au moins un an.

Il n'avait pas exactement le profil auquel le Magicien s'attendait mais après tout puisque personne n'avait trouvé la taupe avant, il était normal que se soit quelqu'un d'insoupçonnable.

Fye le laissa terminer sous texto puisque de toute façon l'info était bidon, puis il se leva, dégaina son pistolet, et le colla sur la nuque de l'homme. Aussitôt, celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds, projeta violemment son assaillant sur le côté, et s'enfuit en courant.

Étalé par terre au milieu des chaises renversées, le blond eut un sourire. Qu'est-ce que ce type croyait eu s'enfuyant comme ça ? Avant la réunion, ils avaient prit soin de placer des hommes à chaque sortie de la salle en leur donnant l'ordre d'arrêter quiconque en sortirait avant que Yuko n'en ait donné l'autorisation.

Mais apparemment, le fuyard ne semblait pas prêt à se rendre aussi facilement, car bientôt des coups de feu retentirent dans le QG.

Le Magicien se remit alors debout et partit à la poursuite du traître.

Il le retrouva très vite grâce aux tirs et lui cria de s'arrêter, sans succès. Finalement, l'homme se retrouva acculé dans le coin d'une pièce, cerné par une dizaine de Papillons Pourpres plutôt en colère qu'il ait tiré sur leurs amis. Même Yuko et Amaterasu étaient présentes.

-Laisse tomber, tu n'iras plus nulle part ! S'exclama la dernière.

-En effet, oui ! Mais ne vous croyez pas tirés d'affaire parce que vous vous êtes débarrassés de moi ! Lui rétorqua l'homme avant d'avaler une pilule.

-Non ! S'écria Fye en se précipitant pour lui faire recracher.

-Trop tard... souffla t-il en s'écroulant.

Le blond s'agenouilla pour prendre son poul, mais il était bel et bien mort. Soupirant que ses efforts n'aient pas permis qu'on le capture vivant comme prévu, il resta assit par terre à regarder les gens qui emmenaient déjà le corps ailleurs.

-C'est du bon boulot ! Lui déclara Amaterasu tout en quittant elle aussi la pièce.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils d'un air peu convaincu laissa son regard vagabonder au sol. C'est alors qu'un objet noir qui s'y trouvait attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un portable, de celui du mort pour être plus précis. Il était probablement tombé lorsqu'ils avaient déplacés le corps.

Curieux, le Magicien décida de regarder à qui était destiné le message qu'il avait envoyé lors de la réunion, et également ce qu'il contenait.

Le texto était sans surprise :

« _Yuko va faire attaquer le maître dans l'heure qui arrive. Préviens le tout de suite ! »_

Le destinataire était lui, beaucoup plus surprenant. À tel point que le portable faillit échapper des mains de Fye lorsqu'il le lu.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, et s'il pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait, il sauta sur ses pieds et se mis à réfléchir. Mais il se résonna rapidement, c'était impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas être une taupe !

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un nom de destinataire. L'homme en avait probablement choisit un au hasard pour préserver l'identité du vrai destinataire !

Bien sûr, c'était forcément ça ! Oui, forcément...

Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains, puis respira longuement en regardant par la fenêtre.

La solution pour mettre fin à ses doutes lui apparu alors puisque le ''destinataire'' du message était juste là.

Il était dos à lui, en train de discuter joyeusement dans la cour.

Le Magicien se saisit du portable du mort et tapa un nouveau texto, destiné à la même personne :

« _Retourne toi._ »

Il inspira et appuya sur envoyé.

Rien ne bougea dans la cour, et le jeune homme put se remettre à respirer. Il avait raison, le nom était faux !

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée car soudain celui qu'il venait de mettre hors de cause, plongea sa main dans sa poche et attrapa son téléphone.

C'est alors que les craintes de Fye se réalisèrent, et qu'il se retourna.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face et un regard noisette incrédule, plongea dans celui azur et profondément déçu du blond.

* * *

><p><em>* Oui ce personnage n'existe pas dans les mangas mais dans ma tête je lui ai donné l'apparence du chef des villageois du pays de Jade ! (Vous savez, celui à qui Kurogane colle son fusil sur le crâne)<em>

_**Et ben celui là non plus il n'a pas de nom dans le manga, mais ici s'est censé être la même personne que le barman du pays de Jade. (Celui qu'ils rencontrent quand ils arrivent tout juste)_

**Pardooooooooooooon ! _ **

**Me tuez paaaaas ! T_T **

**Je vous referais (peut être) plus de fin à la con comme ça !**


	27. Chapitre 26 : Le masque tombe

**Bon j'imagine qu'avec la fin de mon dernier chapitre vous avez tous eu envie de me lyncher donc j'ai essayer de vous écrire celui-ci le plus rapidement possible.**

**Je ne vous dis rien du tout sur ce chapitre pour l'instant mais je vais le faire à la fin !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**IrisJR : Et bien merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une trace de ton passage ! :D**_  
><em>

**Lauraleen : Mais non, mais non, tu m'aimes voyons ! :p (Enfin juste pour l'instant...)**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh : Ahaha, tu aimerais bien savoir hein ! ;) Rassure toi, c'est dans les premières lignes !**

**AruBiiZe : Hihihi je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça ! (Mais je suis souvent sadique sur mes fin de chapitre en fait ! ^^' )**

**Satana : Oh merci, c'est trop mignon ! :D **

**Ednas-lys : Et voilà, le chapitre 26, en espérant que tu n'as pas trop attendu ! :)**

**Guest : Ah ben oui mais désolé j'ai pas choisit la couleur de ses yeux moi ! (Même si ça m'a bien arrangé que ça soit une couleur aussi commune ! :p )  
>Oups, je vais corriger ça alors ! Merci ! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face et un regard noisette incrédule, plongea dans celui azur et profondément déçu du blond.<em>

Lentement, le portable du mort glissa de la main de Fye, et s'écrasa au sol avec fracas.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Comment est-ce possible ? Comment un garçon aussi droit et loyal pouvait il être un traître ?

Cela voulait donc dire que tous s'étaient fait avoir depuis le début ? Il les avait bien eut avec son air si gentil !

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, son vis à vis lui lança un regard perdu et effrayé, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Autour de lui, plus personne ne bougeait, observant en silence le face à face des deux hommes.

Ce fut le Magicien qui brisa le premier leur immobilité commune en s'avançant pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

Aussitôt, l'autre prit peur et, bousculant la jeune fille à ses côtés, il parti en courant.

Fye sauta dans la cours en se lança à sa suite en criant :

-Shaolan, attends ! Reviens !

L'adolescent n'en fit rien et s'enfuit de plus belle. Mais son poursuivant était plus rapide et plus endurant et il le rattrapa bientôt. Le retenant par le bras, il l'entraîna avec lui dans un coin isolé.

-Shaolan écoutes je... commença le blond.

-Vous n'aurez pas un mot de moi ! Le coupa le châtain.

-... comme tu voudras. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'écouter.

-Hmph !

-Tu sais, je commence à te connaître depuis le temps et... je ne peux pas croire que tu sois un traître !

-Et bien vous devriez arrêtez d'être aussi naïf et de vous fier aux apparences dans ce cas ! Rétorqua son interlocuteur, visiblement en colère.

Le Magicien soupira.

-Justement, c'est bien le problème...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ?! Demanda Shaolan sans se départir de son air buté.

-Je crois que j'ai bien assez côtoyé ce milieu pour savoir qu'ici tout n'est que mensonge et déguisement ! Et crois moi je sais très bien reconnaître quelqu'un qui joue un rôle d'une personne sincère. Hors toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire semblant !

-Tss, si vous le pensez vraiment... Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça change !

-Ce que ça change ? Tout. Parce que ça signifie que tout les bons moments que tu as passé ici, avec nous, n'étaient pas un mensonge !

-Pff ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Tout ça est faux, depuis le début, et je n'ai fait que jouer la comédie...

-Tu ne le penses pas réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Fye devant le peu de conviction de son vis à vis.

-Je... commença Shaolan avant de s'arrêter soudainement, une expression mortifiée sur le visage.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce vif émoi chez l'adolescent. Il tomba nez à nez avec Sakura.

Cette dernière était très pale, plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et à son expression il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Ses yeux allaient lentement du Magicien au châtain sans pour autant qu'elle ose pose la question qui lui brûlait manifestement les lèvres : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Shaolan ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa et la referma.

Le silence commençais à devenir vraiment pesant lorsque la rousse osa enfin demander :

-Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Fye regarda l'adolescent et lui lança une interrogation silencieuse. Pour toute réponse le châtain tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers le mur d'enceinte. Sans un mot il grimpa au sommet.

Interdite, Sakura le regarda faire sans réagir, tandis que le blond avait décidé qu'il n'en avait tout bonnement pas envie. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui arrêterait le jeune homme. Après tout il restait son ami !

Au moment ou il allait se laisser tomber dans la rue, Shaolan se retourna et articula silencieusement un mot dans leur lurent tout deux sur ses lèvres le mot "Pardon".

Après le départ de l'adolescent, les deux jeunes gens restèrent un long moment immobiles et silencieux à fixer le mur derrière lequel leur ami avait disparu. La rousse semblait au bord des larmes et lorsqu'elle brisa enfin le silence, sa voix tremblait.

-Est-ce que... c'est vrai ? Demanda t-elle en sortant lentement quelque chose de sa poche pour le montrer au Magicien.

Il s'agissait du portable du traître, celui que Fye avait laissé tomber par terre avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Shaolan. L'écran était complètement fissuré mais on pouvait encore distinctement lire le message affiché et le nom du destinataire. Sakura n'était pas bête, rien que les quelques mots à l'écran, associés à la réaction étrange du châtain lui avaient suffit pour comprendre la situation.

La gorge du jeune homme se serra lorsqu'il comprit que sa réponse allait complètement détruire son amie.

-S'il vous plaît Fye-san, dites moi la vérité... Le supplia t-elle.

L'intéressé ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il savait que ses prochaines paroles briseraient le cœur de Sakura, mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas inventer une explication pour la rassurer parce que se serait lui mentir et trahir sa confiance.

Le Magicien s'avança vers Sakura et lui prit doucement les mains. Immédiatement, elle s'accrocha à celles qu'il lui offrait et plongea son regard mêlé de peine et d'espoir dans celui de son vis à vis. Incapable de le soutenir, Fye baissa les yeux et murmura :

-Je suis désolé...

Ces quelques mots suffirent car la pression sur les doigts du jeune homme s'intensifia. Pourtant Sakura tint bon et déclara, autant pour son interlocuteur que pour elle même :

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Moi non plus, Sakura. Moi non plus...

Le blond sentit des larmes s'écraser de plus en plus nombreuse sur ses mains que son amie tenaient encore tandis que cette dernière se mettait à sangloter.**  
><strong>Le Magicien avait la désagréable impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. La seule chose qu'il désirait à cet instant était de se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit, puis de pousser un long soupir de soulagement en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais Sakura continuait de pleurer, Shaolan continuait d'être parti et il ne se réveilla pas.

Alors, puisqu'à cet instant c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il se pencha et prit l'adolescente dans ses bras. Aussitôt elle répondit à son étreinte et enfouit sa tête contre son torse où elle sanglota de plus belle. Entendre son amie pleurer de la sorte lui faisait mal et il se surprit a détester Shaolan de faire subir ça à la rousse.

Parce qu'il l'aimait, c'était évident ! Il suffisait de voir comme il la regardait pour s'en rendre compte. Fye ne comprenait comment il arrivait à faire subir ça à la personne qu'il aimait. C'était tellement... horrible !

D'après ce qu'il savait, Shaolan était entré chez les Papillons Pourpres depuis déjà 3 ans et demi. Le gang étant très lié à celui des Blue Sand, il n'avait pas tardé à rencontrer Sakura, la petite sœur du chef. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et d'ailleurs au bout de quelques temps, ils avaient commencé

Sakura commençait tout juste à se calmer et elle avait arrêté de pleurer. La tête toujours cachée dans la chemise du blond, elle murmura :

-Dites moi que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve... je vous en prie.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir...

XxX

-Je peux vous demander un service Fye-san ?

-Oui bien sûr Sakura-chan !

Après la fuite de Shaolan les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé d'un commun accord de sortir, le temps de se remettre et de retrouver leurs esprits. Ils s'étaient rendu dans un parc du centre ville.

Ils étaient resté assit en silence sur un banc pendant un vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente ne pose sa question.

-C'est que... enfin je veux dire, c'est vraiment un énorme service que je vais vous demander, balbutia la jeune fille, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Ça n'a aucune importance. Dis moi en quoi je peux t'aider ! La rassura t-il.

-Et bien... il me semble qu'à part vous et moi, personne n'a vu le message incriminant Shaolan...

-En effet, si tu as récupéré le téléphone juste après que je l'ai laissé, c'est probablement le cas.

-Alors... vous pensez que, nous pourrions cacher encore un peu le fait que c'est un des traîtres ? Enfin, ce n'est pas que je veuille couvrir ses actes ou quoi que ce soit mais... et bien je ne veux pas croire qu'il ait agit de son plein gré ! Donc je me disais que peut être...

-Nous pourrions nous taire le temps de vérifier ses vraies motivations ? Compléta le blond. Évidemment que je suis d'accord ! De toute façon, il s'est déjà enfui, alors qu'on les informe tout de suite ou plus tard ne fera pas une grande différence !

La rousse poussa un soupir de soulagement et le remercia longuement.

A nouveau le silence s'installa entre eux, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées respectives.

-Il faut que je parle à Tomoyo ! Déclara soudainement Sakura en se levant.

Fye l'imita et fit mine de la raccompagner puisqu'ils étaient venu en voiture et qu'elle n'avait pas le permis mais la jeune fille lui dit qu'elle rentrerait en bus. Il la regarda donc s'éloigner et se rassit sur le banc. Mais un éclair de lucidité le traversa soudain et il la rappela.

-Oui Fye-san ?

-Je crois qu'on devrait au moins mettre Kurogane dans la confidence, au cas ou les choses tourneraient mal, lui confia le blond.

-Vous avez raison, c'est plus raisonnable ! Approuva t-elle avant de partir.

Le Magicien soupira longuement et prit son téléphone. La situation n'allait pas être agréable à expliquer au ninja ! Mais il mourait d'envie de le voir et de se blottir contre lui, dans la chaleur si rassurante de son torse.

Le coup de fil se borna à un bref échange où il demanda à son amant de le rejoindre au parc le plus vite possible. Par chance, l'effervescence dans laquel l'apparition du traître avait plongé le QG semblait être. retombée puisque le brun ne mis qu'une petite quinzaine de minute a arriver.

Dès qu'il le vit apparaître au bout du chemin, Fye se précipita à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras. L'autre comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et répondit sans poser de question à son étreinte. Le blond respira longuement le parfum si caractéristique de Kurogane et lui raconta toute l'histoire le nez toujours blotti dans son cou.

Le ninja ne se mis pas en colère et ne le traita pas d'imbécile comme le Magicien l'avait prévu. Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il se contenta de se laisser tomber sur un banc en murmurant : "Bah merde alors !"

-Tu crois qu'on a fait le bon choix ? demanda Fye, allongé sur les genoux de son petit ami.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun bon choix ! Soit on cache des informations capitales au clan, soit on trahit le gamin et Sakura. Moi j'appelle pas ça de vraies options!

-Et si... il était réellement ce qu'il prétend être ? Suggéra le blond d'une petite voix.

-On est pas aussi crédule que ça ! Grogna le brun. Franchement ça crève les yeux que le gosse a toujours été sincère ! Mis à part les premiers mois, il a toujours été le gamin adorable qu'on connaît et je ne veux pas croire qu'il nous ait tourné en bourrique tout ce temps...

-Moi non plus mais... on ne peut pas savoir. Alors je me demande si on a bien choisit !

-De toute façon il est un peu tard pour ce genre d'état d'âme, tu ne crois pas ? Suggéra Kurogane, en caressant les cheveux du Magicien.

-Hmm c'est vrai... murmura t-il avec résignation.

Il se blottit le plus confortablement possible contre son amant et ferma les yeux pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Il avait mal à la tête et une très violente envie de prendre le premier taxi pour s'enfuir avec le ninja le plus loin possible de tout ça. Mais il en était incapable alors il ne bougea pas et espéra sans succès que penser très fort à du Doliprane ferait disparaître la douleur. Malheureusement ses pouvoirs télékinésiques étaient probablement trop faible car rien ne se passa.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait fouiller dans le passé de Shaolan, déclara soudain Kurogane.

-Vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait quand il est entré dans le gang ?

-Si c'est le cas, je n'en ai jamais rien su, avoua t-il amèrement.

Le blond soupira et se mit à jouer avec les doigts de son petit ami. IL espérait sincèrement que ce qu'ils allaient découvrir irait dans le sens de l'adolescent. dans le cas contraire, il préférait ne pas penser à l'état où cela mettrait Sakura.

-On devrait rentrer... Je crois que Yuko et Amaterasu voulaient te voir, marmonna le ninja.

-Tu as raison, allons y !

XxX

-Merde ! jura t-il. Merde, merde, merde !

Il envoya valser avec colère tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Ses feuilles volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce et il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Son vase probablement.

-Aaaaaah ! Cria t-il en abattant avec violence son poing sur le bureau.

Pour un peu, il aurait saisit le bureau et l'aurait renversé par terre mais il préféra se contenir pour garder le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait. Retombant sur sa chaise il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Comment avaient ils pu en arriver là ? Comment la situation était elle devenu aussi insoutenable ? Se faire manipuler de la sorte c'était... lamentable. Il était lamentable.

Lui, un chef de gang, se faire avoir aussi facilement, tout ça à cause de... Vraiment les sentiments étaient un terrible handicap dans un milieu pareil ! De toute façon il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, c'était déjà trop tard. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de s'écraser et d'obéir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin agir.

Mais ça n'allait pas assez vite ! Il devait progresser à pas de souris pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons; mais à ce rythme là, il faudrait des mois avant de pouvoir mettre son plan en œuvre et débloquer la situation. Et il ne tiendrait jamais aussi longtemps. Il était déjà en train de devenir fou alors...

Bordel, il était mort de trouille ! C'était tellement pathétique... Normalement c'était lui qu'on craignait, pas le contraire.

-Putain !

Il donna un second coup de poing dans le bureau. C'était douloureux mais ça soulageait tellement !

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

-Hé, ça va ? Demanda gentiment le nouveau venu. Tu devrais crier moins fort, tu fais peur aux hommes.

-Je sais... soupira t-il. C'est juste que... on est tellement impuissants. C'est insupportable !

L'autre ne répondit pas, acquiesçant en silence. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il remarqua les débris de verres et les affaires étalées par terre. Il soupira et s'accroupit par terre pour ramasser les morceaux avant que quelqu'un ne marche dessus.

-Sei... Appela t-il soudain, s'arrêtant en plein geste.

-Hmm, oui Fuma ? Répondit l'intéressé qui n'était visiblement pas de meilleure humeur.

-On va y arriver, on va s'en sortir.

-Je voudrais pouvoir te croire petit frère...

XxX

-La vache, ils en font du boucan dehors ! Grogna Kurogane, la tête enfouie dans les cheveux du blond.

-Hmmoui, marmonna le blond à moitié endormi.

Enlacés sur leur lit, les deux hommes étaient en pleine sieste. Revenu quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient été voir les dirigeantes puis avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils voulaient dormir.

Après la panique qu'avait provoquée la capture et la mort de la taupe, le calme avait fini par retomber dans le QG. Pourtant depuis quelques minutes, l'agitation avait repris à l'extérieur et on attendait des gens courir et crier.

-Putain mais ils vont pas se taire bordel ? Jura le ninja, alors que les bruits s'intensifiaient dehors.

-Chpas...

Fye attrapa un oreiller et se l'enfonça tant bien que mal sur la tête. Il s'en foutait que le monde soit en train de s'écrouler ou il ne savait quoi mais il voulait dormir en paix. Juste un peu de silence, c'était trop demander.

-Ok, cette fois j'vais leur péter la gueule ! S'énerva le brun se levant brusquement.

Il ouvrit avec colère la porte coulissante qui donnait sur l'extérieur et jeta un regard meurtrier à tout ceux qui passaient dans son champs de vision.

-Ben Kurogane qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! S'étonna Shogo qui passait en courant. T'es pas à la grande porte ?

-Qu'est-ce que je foutrais à la grande porte ?!

-Ben on se fait attaquer par les True Blood !

-QUOI ?! Hurla Kurogane.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur, récupéra ses armes et secoua son amant comme un prunier pour le réveiller.

-Hmmhééé ! Qu'estcetufais ? Protesta t-il mollement.

-Les True Blood, à la porte principale. Aller bouge !

-Quoooa ? Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

Le ninja soupira, lui fourra ses pistolets dans les mains et le traîna à sa suite. Il se précipita dans la grande cour et vit un grand attroupement en son centre. Il écarta les autres à coups d'épaule et se hissa au premier rang.

Au milieu de la foule se trouvait en effet un des jumeaux True Blood, Subaru lui semblait il. Seulement à le voir, le brun n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était venu pour les attaquer.

L'adolescent était dans un état pitoyable. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'égratignures et de sang, un de ses bras pendait de façon bizarre, et il s'était visiblement pris une balle dans la cuisse. Son beau visage exprimait une grande fatigue et une terrible souffrance.

Il semblait à peine réussir à tenir debout et jetait des regards apeurés autour de lui.

-Je... de l'aide... s'il vous plaît... murmurait il avec un regard suppliant.

A cet instant, en le voyant aussi vulnérable, Kurogane se souvint qu'au fond les True Blood n'étaient que des gamins. Mais ils étaient également leurs ennemis et toute cette mise en scène n'était peut être qu'un piège.

-De l'aide ? Et pour quelle raison je te prie ? demanda une voix que le ninja identifia comme celle d'Amaterasu.

-Je... je... tenta sans succès d'expliquer l'adolescent. J'ai des...

Les jambes de Subaru se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula. Enfin il se serait écroulé si Fye ne l'avait rattrapé au vol avant de l'allonger délicatement par terre.

-Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! L'invectiva la sous-dirigeante.

-A votre avis ? répliqua sèchement le blond. Vous comptez laisser ce gamin crever ici sans rien faire ?

-Pourquoi pas ? On a aucune raison de le sauver après tout !

-C'est vrai... si vous considérez que les Black Brothers et Kamui ne sont pas une bonne raison ! rétorqua t-il ironiquement.

Contre lui il sentit l'adolescent s'agiter et lui tirer le bras. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais le Magicien n'entendait rien. Il approcha son oreille et l'autre murmura à nouveau :

-Ma raison... je... sais où est... Fei-wan...

Le blond sursauta et regarda Subaru avec surprise. Il connaissait la planque de Fei-wan ? Comment était-ce possible ? De toute façon ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger.

Il se releva et alla répéter discrètement à Yuko les mots du jeune homme.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et resta pensive quelques secondes avant de déclarer au True Blood :

-Si c'est un mensonge, tu le regretteras !

L'adolescent acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et la dirigeante ordonna :

-Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie et allez chercher notre meilleur médecin. Ne le laissez pas mourir !

Les Papillons Pourpres se regardèrent sans comprendre mais obéirent tout de même car ils savaient qu'on pouvait se fier aux décisions de Yuko.

Les blessures du jeune homme étaient grave, mais le docteur leur assura que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il lui faudrait juste beaucoup de temps et de repos pour se remettre. Cependant, au vu du caractère exceptionnel de la situation, le médecin leur donna l'autorisation d'aller l'interroger. À condition de ne pas trop le brusquer, avait-il ajouté avec un regard à l'intention de Kurogane et Amaterasu.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, il trouvèrent Subaru assit dans son lit, le dos calé par plusieurs oreillers. À leur arrivée, il se tourna et leur lança un pâle sourire.

-Merci... je savais que j'avais eut raison de venir vous voir, murmura t-il à l'intention de la dirigeante.

Elle se contenta de lui répondre d'un signe de tête. Pour l'instant sa gratitude n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus.

-J'imagine que vous voulez que je développe ce que j'ai déclaré tout à l'heure, reprit le True Blood.

-En effet.

-Et bien, j'imagine qu'en premier lieu je ferais mieux de préciser que je ne connais l'emplacement que d'une base secondaire de Fei-wan et pas de son QG secondaire.

-Je vois. Et on peut savoir ce qui nous prouve que tu ne mens pas pour nous attirer dans un piège ? Demanda Yuko avec suspicion.

-Probablement rien j'imagine... Reconnu le True Blood. Mais laissez moi au moins vous raconter, ainsi vous pourrez juger par vous même.

-Je pense que c'est une idée raisonnable, acquiesça Fye.

-Soit convainquant ! Se contenta de dire la chef.

Subaru soupira et passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel. Semblant se perdre dans les souvenirs, il ferma les yeux.

-En fait, tout ça est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai été stupide... Depuis un mois environs, Kamui et moi on se savait dans le collimateur de Fei-wan. On avait renforcé les précautions habituelles pour ne pas nous faire avoir. Et puis une nuit je suis sorti en catastrophe, sans faire attention et... ils m'ont eu. Après ça, ils n'ont eu aucun mal à avoir Kamui. Et c'est...

-C'est pour ça que les Black Brothers sont passé de leur côté ! Compris soudainement Kurogane.

-Oui, exactement. C'est à cause de nous...

L'adolescent soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Reportant son regard émeraude sur les Papillons Pourpres, il poursuivit son récit.

-Hier, j'ai vu mon frère. Je savais qu'il s'était fait prendre lui aussi, parce qu'ils me l'avaient dit, mais je croyais qu'il était dans un autre endroit. J'avais juste demandé à aller aux toilettes et en passant de le couloir, je l'ai aperçu à une fenêtre. Il m'a vu aussi, et j'ai voulu m'arrêter pour aller vers lui mais mes geôliers m'en ont empêché. Je crois qu'ils savaient parfaitement qu'on ne resterait plus tranquille ni l'un ni l'autre tout en sachant notre jumeau aussi près de nous. Alors ils ont décidé de me changer de planque.

Il massa avec une grimace son bras en écharpe.

-Mais ils ont organisé ce changement en catastrophe et j'ai profité qu'ils soient en train de se disputer à propos du déroulement des opérations pour voler une arme. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussit à m'échapper, même s'ils ont bien faillit m'avoir, concéda t-il avec un regard pour ses blessures.

-Hmm et comment peux tu être aussi certain que tu étais dans une des bases, c'était peut être juste une planque sans intérêt, suggéra Amaterasu.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement.

-Aucune chance, c'était bien une base. Son emblème était dessiné partout, il y avait au moins deux bâtiments et je suis certain qu'un des types qui m'a interrogé était un de ses homme de main importants. Celui avec la grande cicatrice au visage.

-Oui, celui-là est un espèce de chef des sous-fifre, confirma Yuko.

Cette dernière fit signe à Amaterasu et à deux autre types de la rejoindre. Le petit groupe se lança dans un débat à voix basse tandis que Fye et le ninja attendaient sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Ils n'eurent pas trop à réfléchir car Subaru fit signe au blond de s'approcher.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez défendu mais je vous en suis très reconnaissant, le remercia t-il.

Le Magicien lui sourit en réponse.

-Euh... je peux vous demander un service ? L'interrogea l'adolescent en baissant encore d'un cran sa voix.

-Je ne sais pas, que veux tu ?

-Sakura, la petite sœur du chef des Blue Sand... je dois lui parler.

-Pourquoi faire ? Intervint le brun soudain soupçonneux.

Le True Blood réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je ne peux pas vous expliquer les détails mais c'est à propos de son petit ami, ce Shaolan...

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se jetèrent un regard interloqué. Subaru savait quelque chose sur Shaolan ? Dans ce cas il valait probablement mieux accéder à sa requête et le laisser parler à Sakura.

-Bon, on va partir du principe que tu nous dis la vérité, déclara soudainement la dirigeante du gang. Indique nous où se trouve cette base.

On donna une carte au jeune homme mais il ne la regarda pas.

-J'ai une condition ! S'exclama t-il retrouvant l'assurance qui les caractérisaient lui et son jumeau. Je me suis débrouillé pour leur laisser un cadavre avec mes blessures, donc ils pensent que je suis mort. La conclusion la plus logique à ça est que du coup ils n'ont pas prit la peine ni d'évacuer leur base, ni de déplacer mon frère. Je vous indiquerais leur position à la seule condition que vous rameniez mon frère en vie lorsque vous les attaquerez.

-Tss, tu n'es pas exactement en position de négocier je crois ! Lui rappela Amaterasu avec dédain.

-Ah oui ? Donc vous allez passer à côté d'une occasion de vous en prendre à Fei-wan ? Intéressant ! Sourit Subaru avec ce petit air suffisant qui leur fit tous penser à Kamui.

-C'est d'accord, soupira Yuko en lui tendant la main.

L'adolescent scella leur accord en la serrant, puis indiqua sur la carte la position du bâtiment où il avait été enfermé.

À peine furent ils sortis de l'infirmerie que la dirigeante organisa une réunion de crise avec tout les membre importants du clan et les Blue Sand. Bien entendu, le ninja ne put y couper, tandis que Fye continuait d'en être soigneusement éloigné. Après tout, Toya ne le portait toujours pas dans son cœur.

XxX

-Merci d'avoir accepté de venir me parler, dit Subaru en voyant Fye et Sakura entrer.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient réussit à se faufiler dans la chambre du True Blood en profitant d'une diversion créée par Tomoyo et les Mokona.

-Vous vouliez me parler de Shaolan ? Demanda le jeune fille avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience.

Le brun confirma d'un signe de tête. Se tournant vers Fye il dit d'un air gêné :

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que...

-Non, Fye-san peut rester ! Le coupa t-elle avec détermination.

-Comme vous voudrez, se rendit le jeune homme.

L'adolescente, remarqua que son interlocuteur semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il regrettait de l'avoir fait venir. Comme il sentait son regard sur lui, il lui adressa un pâle sourire et se gratta la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

-En fait, je me sens idiot de faire ça, avoua t-il soudain. Je veux dire, techniquement on est ennemis non ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Bah, j'imagine que j'en ait déjà trop dit, hein ?

-... parlez.

-Votre ami, Shaolan, je l'ai vu, déclara t-il avec un regard désolé. Il était dans la base de Fei-wan, et je l'ai vu discuter avec le type à la cicatrice. Je crois que c'est un traître...

Le blond ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus possible. Shaolan les avait bel et bien trahit.

-Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux vous le dire en premier, termina Subaru.

-C'était une bonne idée, murmura le Magicien. Merci de nous avoir prévenu.

Le True Blood ne répondit, trop occupé à regarder Sakura. Cette dernière avait les yeux humides mais ne semblait pas vouloir se mettre à pleurer. Bien au contraire, elle paraissait presque en colère. Cette fois-ci elle semblait plus prête à exploser plutôt qu'à s'effondrer.

Sans un mot elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attends, Sakura-chan !

La jeune fille se retourna et planta avec un aplomb sans précédent ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

-Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai vu la carte, déclara t-elle lentement.

Fye fronça les sourcils. Bien, et alors ? Quel rapport cela avait-il ?

-Et que... commença t-il.

-Excusez moi, je n'ai pas le choix, murmura la rousse en le prenant dans ses bras.

Interloqué, le Magicien se laissa faire sans réagir. Mais soudainement, il sentit l'arme coincée dans sa ceinture lui être subtilisée et compris trop tard ce que son amie voulait faire. Tirant un coup sec, elle récupéra le pistolet et s'enfuit en courant.

-Non Sakura ! La rappela le blond avec horreur. Réfléchit, ne fait pas ça !

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie.

-Merde c'est pas vrai ! Jura t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-J'aurais du me taire... soupira Subaru avec dépit.

-Ça n'aurait probablement rien changé...

-Allez la rattraper avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

Retrouvant ses esprit Fye se rendit compte que rester à se lamenter ne changerait rien et se lança à la poursuite de l'adolescente. Traversant les couloirs à toute vitesse, il vola discrètement deux pistolets à des gens qu'il croisa et se précipita vers le garage. Il avait l'avantage de connaître sa destination et de savoir conduire. Avec la voiture, il ne pourrait pas passer par les petites ruelles qui auraient raccourcit sa route mais il avait quand même de bonne chances d'arriver avant elle.

Enfonçant la clé sur le contact il démarra en trombe et s'enfonça dans le quartier Est. En chemin, il saisit son portable et tapa un texto :

_À Kurogane :_

_Subaru a vu Shaolan à la base. Sakura est en route avec une arme, je suis sur ses traces. On va probablement avoir besoin de renfort !_

_Fait vite !_

Malheureusement, Sakura fut plus rapide que prévu, et quand le Magicien arriva, elle était déjà face à Shaolan. Mais son arme gisait sur le sol et elle était en larme.

-Sakura ! L'appela t-il et descendant précipitamment de voiture.

-... n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais imaginé que tout ça était vrai, qu'est-ce que tu es naïve ma pauvre ! S'exclama Shaolan avec dédain.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la rousse qui pleurait en silence.

-Tout ça... pour atteindre mon frère ? Demanda t-elle une déception non masquée dans la voix.

Le châtain mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

-Oui... exactement.

-Aller, viens Sakura... l'attira le blond en lui prenant délicatement la main.

L'adolescente laissa son bras venir sans pour autant bouger le reste de son corps.

-S'il te plaît, partons d'ici, ça ne sert à rien de rester. Tu te fais du mal pour rien...

-Je... m'en fiche... sanglota t-elle, toujours immobile.

Fye se glissa devant la jeune fille et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

-Hé, Sakura, regardes moi, l'appela t-il. Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'être trahit par quelqu'un qu'on aime sincèrement. Tu as le droit d'être triste, en colère, de pleurer et crier... mais ne fais pas ça devant lui. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir de voir qu'il a réussit à te détruire. Il ne mérite de gagner cette partie là aussi !

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté car la rousse réussit à enrayer presque totalement ses pleurs et accepta enfin de s'éloigner avec lui. Toujours main dans la main, ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la rue :

-Bordel cette meuf c'est la sœur de Toya ! Shaolan, bute la qu'est-ce t'attends crétin ?

-Dans la voiture, cours ! Cria le Magicien en la poussant vers le véhicule.

Mais il n'eurent pas le temps de l'atteindre que déjà plusieurs autres voitures bloquaient les issues. Fye jura, ils réagissaient vraiment au quart de tour. Peut être même qu'ils les observaient depuis le début en attendant le meilleur moment pour attaquer.

-Rendez-vous tout de suite, et peut être qu'on ne vous amochera pas trop ! Gueula un type qui semblait être à la tête des opérations.

-C'est ça oui, prends nous pour des cons, grogna le blond assez fort que que l'autre entende.

-Bah tant pis pour toi alors ! Butez le, et choppez moi la fille ! Ordonna t-il.

Le Papillon Pourpre serra les dents et sorti ses armes. Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin ! Et il ne voyait pas la moindre issue. Les assaillants étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse tenter une percée ou qu'il les tue. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Pas cette fois.

-Fait chier ! Hurla t-il avec rage en balançant ses armes au sol.

-Oh c'est quoi ce délire ? T'as été contaminé par le virus de la connerie pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ou quoi ? Ramasse moi ça tout de suite sombre idiot ! Lui intima une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Kurogane.

Un regain d'espoir gonfla ses veines et il se retourna après avoir récupéré ses pistolets. Son amant était accompagné de quasiment toutes les personnes présentes à la réunion, Blue Sand y compris, ainsi que quelques unités supplémentaire. C'était un groupe de sauvetage créé à la va vite, mais de ce qu'il en voyait, il n'était pas constitué des plus manches.

Toya donna plusieurs ordres et des hommes allèrent mettre sa petite sœur en sécurité.

Quasiment dans le même temps, le combat s'engagea. Les deux camps étaient très remonté l'un contre l'autre et les ennemis ne faisaient pas de quartier. Au milieu de la bataille, le ninja n'était quant à lui préoccupé que par une chose, trouver Shaolan. Le gamin l'avait mis en colère. Il lui avait fait entièrement confiance, il lui avait apprit à se battre, et ce n'était au fond qu'un vulgaire traître ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, s'être fait avoir de la sorte, le mettait dans une colère noire.

Enfin, il aperçu le jeune homme dans la foule, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le châtain s'exclama avec un sourire :

-Avouez le, je vous ait surpris !

-Tss, moque toi donc tant que tu le peux encore ! Rétorqua le ninja en l'attaquant avec hargne.

C'était lui qui avait appris au gamin à se battre au sabre, sur ce terrain il le connaissait par cœur. Chacune de ses attaques, de ses bottes secrètes, et surtout de ses points faibles. Et l'adolescent en était parfaitement conscient. Mais il ne se déroba pas pour autant, il allait lui montrer de quoi il était réellement capable !

Bien que l'échange soit inégal, Shaolan résistait plutôt bien. Mais ça ne rendait pas le brun fier pour autant, ça ne faisait que contribuer à le garder énervé. Il redoubla donc d'agressivité contre son adversaire et leur duel attira bientôt les regards.

Pour autant, les autres ne cessèrent pas de se battre et les corps tombaient en masse. La supériorité numérique des hommes de Fei-wan jouant beaucoup en leur faveur, ils étaient en train de prendre le dessus. Mais les autres résistaient de toutes leurs forces, bien décidés à ne pas subir une défaite de plus.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentour, le brun vit avec dépit Soma qui semblait en mauvaise posture. La femme n'était remise de ses blessures que depuis quelques jours et il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir insisté plus pour ne pas qu'elle vienne. Mais il était déjà trop tard et de toute façon il avait autre à chose à penser pour le moment, comme son combat par exemple.

Surtout qu'il était sur point de gagner ce dernier, son adversaire faiblissant à vue d'œil. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué car un des alliés de Shaolan vint l'aider. Le ninja grogna de mécontentement, un contre deux, ils n'avaient pas honte ?

Redoublant d'effort pour garder le contrôle, il fut heureux de voir qu'il continuait d'avoir le dessus sur ses ennemis. Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur son visage. Ils avaient voulu jouer ? Ils allaient être servis !

De son côté, Toya se battait comme un beau diable, envoyant au tapis tout ceux qui l'approchaient. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas tenter de s'en prendre à sa sœur ! Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose à faire pour lui faire perdre son sang froid, c'était celle là ! Poussant un cri de colère, il enfonça son épée dans le type qui venait d'essayer de l'attaquer par derrière.

À quelques mètres de là, Fye se fit la réflexion qu'il était heureux d'être de son côté parce que le Blue Sand avait fait un vrai massacre. Et il n'était pas le seul, pensa le blond en jetant un coup d'œil du côté d'Amaterasu qui avait elle aussi éliminé pas mal de monde. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait pour l'instant, il était trop occupé à chercher où se trouvait son petit ami.

Tout en tirant à tous va, il jetait des coups d'œils en tout sens dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Sa persévérance fut récompensée car il finit par le repérer. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit frémir. Kurogane était attaqué par quatre hommes à la fois, dont Shaolan qui était pourtant le moins virulent de tous. Le ninja était dépassé et ne savait plus où donner de la tête comme en témoignaient les plaies qui avaient fleuries sur son corps.

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita sans réfléchir pour l'aider. Fendant la foule sans le moindre mal il arriva juste à temps pour se jeter au milieu et dévier d'un coup de pied la trajectoire d'une épée qui allait se planter dans le bras de son amant.

Surpris et reconnaissant, le brun se tourna vers le Magicien. Mais à l'instant où il posa ses yeux sur lui son visage se décomposa et Fye lu distinctement sur ses lèvres :

-Oh non pas ça...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Kuro... commença t-il avant de s'interrompre dans un cri de douleur.

À l'instant où le son était sorti de sa bouche, une douleur lancinante avait traversé son corps. Il cria de douleur et baissa les yeux vers son abdomen. Un morceau de fer sanglant sortait de son flanc droit. Se pliant en deux, il porta la main à sa blessure et trouva la force de regarder le propriétaire de l'arme enfoncée dans son ventre.

À sa grande surprise il s'agissait de Shaolan. Qui était visiblement aussi choqué que lui. Le châtain avait les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité et il murmurait :

-Mon dieu, c'est pas vrai...

Horrifié par ce qui venait de se passer, il retira vivement sa lame et s'enfuit en courant.

Au même moment, une terrible brûlure traversa l'épaule du blond qui comprit qu'on venait de lui tirer dessus. Titubant tant bien que mal il voulu s'éloigner des combats mais ses jambes se dérobèrent. L'épée n'étant plus en place le sang coulait à flot hors de la plaie et des taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il entendit qu'on criait son nom et senti confusément qu'on le traînait. Il fut adossé à un mur et quelque chose s'appuya contre sa blessure.

-Aller ouvre les yeux, Fye regarde moi ! Le supplia Kurogane en tentant d'endiguer le flot de sang qui coulait entre ses doigts.

Reconnaissant la voix de son amant, le magicien trouva la force d'écarter les paupières et de le regarder. Même en ne voyant plus très net, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement beau. Un semblant de sourire étira ses lèvres et il vint poser ses mains sur celles du brun.

Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux mais se retenait de pleurer. Dégageant un de ses bras, il sorti son téléphone et appela une ambulance, sans penser un instant à où ils étaient ni à ce qui se passait à quelques mètre d'eux.

-Ça va aller, les secours sont en route ! Le rassura tant bien que mal le ninja, une fois son appel terminé.

-Kuro... appela le blond.

-Oui ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux.

Reprenant avec peine sa respiration il murmura :

-Je voulais te dire ça dans d'autres circonstance, mais... je crois que c'est maintenant où jamais !

-Ne... ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu vas t'en sortir ! L'interrompit son petit-ami se battant pour croire à ses propres mots.

-Je... je t'aime Kurogane...

Le ninja se mordit la lèvre se retint de laisser les larmes couler. Il ne voulait pas que Fye le voit comme ça, et encore moins maintenant... Il prit une respiration tremblante et répondit :

-Moi... moi aussi, je t'aime !

Le blond sourit de bonheur. Entendre ces mots-ci prononcé par SA bouche lui gonflait le cœur et lui tordait l'estomac. S'il avait pu il l'aurait serré de toute ses forces contre lui, mais il en était incapable alors il chuchota :

-Embrasses moi...

Le brun obéit et scella leurs lèvres. Les siennes étaient brûlantes, celle du Magicien glacée. Le baiser avait le goût du sang de Fye et des larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Kurogane, mais ils s'en fichaient tout les deux.

-Merci Kuro, articula t-il avec difficulté.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, se contentant d'appuyer un peu plus sur la blessure en se maudissant de pleurer comme un enfant.

Mais Fye ne s'en rendait même pas compte, son visage étant bien trop imprécis pour qu'il aperçoive les larmes. Autour de lui le monde se brouillait peu à peu. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et son souffle s'étouffait sans cesse dans sa gorge.

La douleur était lancinante et il ne pouvait retenir de léger gémissements de souffrance.

Tout son corps était engourdi et il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Garder les yeux ouverts était un effort de plus en plus difficile et il sentit ses paupières se refermer tandis que tout devenait noir.

Il avait froid, terriblement froid.

Les mains qui appuyaient sur sa plaie intensifièrent la pression et leur propriétaire s'exclama d'une voix saccadée :

-Me laisses pas ! Je t'en prie ne pars pas !

-Et... et ou veux tu que j'aille ? Je n'arrive... même plus à bouger les jambes ! Réussit-il à blaguer malgré la douleur.

-Reste avec moi, c'est tout.

Il acquiesça mollement de la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

-Jusqu'au bout... murmura t-il, usant de ses dernières forces.

Mais au fond il sentait bien que la fin était pour très bientôt.

Il partait, tiré doucement hors de la réalité. La douleur s'effaça complètement ne laissant place qu'à une douce brume silencieuse et confortable. Alors il se laissa complètement aller.

Le ninja sentit le corps de son petit-ami se détendre dans ses bras. Il prit une pénible inspiration, et cru entendre une sirène au loin, hors de son cocon de ténèbres. Mais il s'agissait déjà pour lui d'un autre monde, et son cœur cessa de battre...

* * *

><p><strong>Non sérieusement, là je m'excuse sincèrement ! Moi même j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini le chapitre comme ça !<strong>

**Vraiment lapidez moi si vous voulez parce que franchement je le mérite !**

**Allez promis je vous écris le prochain chapitre très vite pour ne pas vous laisser sur un truc pareil !**

**Encore une fois excusez moooooooooooi ! T_T**


	28. Chapitre 27 : Aidez moi !

**Coucou, me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué hein ? *sbaff***

**Bref comme promis, j'ai posté le plus vite possible, pour ne pas que le suspens vous tue !**

**Donc j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse lire en paix ! ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yukihana17 :**** Oui j****e sais, je suis méchante ! Promis je vais essayer de plsu le refaire ! (Comment ça je le dis à chaque fois ?)**

**Satana : "Incitatives" ? Ca doit être le terme le plus gentil qu'on ait utiliser pour décrire la fin de ce chapitre ! XD  
>Sinon je suis contente que ça t'ai surpris que le traître soit shaolan, j'ai essayé au maximum de garder le suspens jusqu'au bout, même si j'ai donné deux trois indices !<br>En tout cas, merci de tes compliments ! ^^**

**Edna-lys :**** Oui moi ****aussi dans tout les fics que je lis il est tout mignon et tout parfait ! Alors je me suis dis : "Aller, vas y lache toi, fait de Shaolan un méchant pour une fois !"**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh : ****Hum****, bon, je crois que je n'ai plus grand chose à répondre ça moi... ^^' (N'empêche, on est parties loins dans notre délire hein !)**

**Rinne-chan :**** Euh... et bien comme tu l'as vu, si je peux te laisser sur une fi****n pareille ! :p Mais c'était très méchant, je l'avoue !  
>Sinon, j'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas devenue aveugle hein !<strong>

**Lauraleen :****Mais non, tu m'aimes voyons ! ;)****  
><strong>**Et puis arrête de te plaindre, t'a eu la suite le lendemain alors... :p (Bon ok c'est probablement parce que tu as menacé de me frapper mais bon...)**

**IrisJR :**** Oui, je le reconnais, c'était un poil sadique de finir comme ça ! Quant à Fye et Shaolan... et bien lis et tu verras bien ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Kurogane le brûlaient. Il avait beaucoup pleuré et verser des larmes lui était devenu infiniment douloureux.<p>

Six jours avaient déjà passé depuis sa mort, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser. C'était trop dur, beaucoup trop dur. Et ce foutu enterrement rendait les choses bien trop réelles ! Le cortège habillé de noir suivait silencieusement le cercueil qui s'enfonçait dans les allées silencieuses du cimetière. Un accès de douleur transperça le ninja et il se mordit la lèvre au sang pour ne pas craquer et refondre en larmes. Seul il voulait bien pleurer tout son saoul, devant les trois quart de son gang, c'était hors de question !

La longue file indienne d'endeuillés s'arrêta à leur arrivée devant le trou béant qui allait être la dernière demeure du défunt. Les porteurs du cercueil, posèrent la boite au sol et on l'encorda de façon à la faire descendre au fond de la tombe.

Alors c'était vraiment fini ? Sa mort était belle et bien réelle ? Le brun serra les dents et s'essuya rageusement les yeux. Bordel ce n'était pas la première mort qu'il avait à surmonter alors pourquoi ne pouvait il pas arrêter d'avoir aussi mal ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait pu devenir insensible ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il souffrait. On venait de lui arracher une des seules personnes au monde à laquelle il tenait vraiment, et en plus c'était de sa faute.

De colère, il se planta les ongles dans la main et continua de les enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'il se blesse. Il se détestait de l'avoir laissé mourir sans pouvoir agir ! Il était vraiment...

Une main fine se glissa autour de son poignet, et lui fit desserrer la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé... Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup !

Kurogane ne répondit rien et serra la main de son interlocuteur. Il saisit la petite pelle qu'on lui tendait, et jeta une poignée de terre dans le trou devant lui.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière.

-Hé, attends moi, je ne peux pas aller aussi vite que toi ! Le rappela une voix.

Le brun ralentit en soupirant. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il l'aurait méchamment renvoyé bouler, mais en l'occurrence à lui il ne pouvait rien dire. L'autre fini par le rattraper avec difficulté et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

-Dis... tu veux bien me pousser s'il te plaît ? Sur le gravier c'est trop dur, ça me fait mal aux bras.

-Oui, bien sur ! Acquiesça le ninja en se tournant pour faire le tour du fauteuil roulant qui le suivait.

-Super, merci Kuro-chan ! S'exclama Fye avec un sourire.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules et commença à pousser son petit ami dans l'allée centrale.

Six jours plus tôt, quand le coeur du blond avait cessé de battre, le ninja avait refusé de le laisser mourir, et lui avait fait un massage cardiaque. Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'ambulance et la police étaient arrivés en trombe et on avait pris le jeune homme en charge. Grâce au défibrillateur, ils étaient parvenu à faire repartir son coeur assez longtemps pour qu'il parvienne en vie à l'hôpital. Là bas on l'avait directement envoyé au bloc et on l'avait abondamment transfusé.

Le Magicien avait survécu.

Mais sa blessure à l'abdomen était grave et l'opération était si récente qu'il avait interdiction formelle de se lever afin que la plaie ne risque pas de se rouvrir. Pour cette raison, le jeune homme devait se déplacer en fauteuil roulant.

Les heures durant lesquelles il avait été opéré avaient été les plus longues de toute la vie de Kurogane. Il avait cru sentir son coeur exploser lorsque le chirurgien lui avait dit : "Il est sauvé." De soulagement il s'était effondré en larme sur une chaise.

Mais sa joie n'avait été que de courte durée car la liste des victimes de l'affrontement était tombée peut de temps après. La police étant arrivé sur les lieux, tout le monde s'était immédiatement dispersé, mais il y avait déjà pas mal de morts. Et parmi eux, une personne dont le ninja vit le nom avec horreur : Soma. La jeune femme avait insisté pour venir malgré le fait qu'elle était remise depuis peu, et lui avait fini par céder car le temps pressait. A cause de cette faiblesse de sa part, son amie était morte. Et cette fois-ci il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

C'était pour son enterrement que Fye avait reçu l'autorisation exceptionnelle de sortir de l'hôpital. En temps normal les morts étaient inhumés en petit comité avec seulement les proches, mais Soma était le bras droit d'Amaterasu et tout le monde l'appréciait beaucoup alors on avait organisé de vraies funérailles, et quasiment tout les Papillons Pourpres s'étaient de places.

Les deux hommes parvinrent enfin aux grilles du cimetière, et le brun s'avança jusqu'au parking. Il aida son ami à s'installer dans la voiture puis déclara en mettant le contact :

-On en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui je crois. Je te ramène à l'hôpital !

-Tu... tu restes avec moi hein ? demanda le blond, presque suppliant.

-Bien entendu, idiot !

Les deux hommes roulèrent en silence durant plusieurs minutes, Fye tenant à respecter la douleur de son amant. Lui ne connaissait que très peu Soma, mais il savait qu'elle et Kurogane était des amis proches malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient laisser croire. Alors le blessé se tut et regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Il connaissait assez bien son petit ami pour savoir que celui-ci ne parlerait que lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé, et qu'il était inutile de le brusquer.

-Hmm, t'as des examens aujourd'hui ? demanda le brun qui tenait à s'occuper l'esprit.

-Nan ! Juste une visite de routine du doc' !

-Ah... Tu penses qu'ils voudront bien que je t'emmène faire un tour ?

-Aucune idée ! Mais de toute façon, s'il ne sont pas d'accord, tu me kidnapperas hein ? blagua le Magicien.

-Avec grand plaisir ! Réussit à sourire le ninja.

Le reste du trajet passa bien trop vite au goût de Fye et la silhouette de l'hôpital apparu très bientôt devant eux. Il détestait cet endroit ! La dernière fois qu'on l'avait hospitalisé c'était après qu'il se soit fait tabasser par le boss de son gang,alors le lieu ne lui rappelait pas de bon souvenirs. Surtout qu'à cette époque là, Yui était toujours en vie, tandis que maintenant...

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées désagréables et colla un sourire étincelant sur son visage. Pas la peine d'inquiéter son ami pour rien, il avait déjà assez de choses à faire comme ça !

Une fois réinstallé dans sa chambre, le blond se décida à aborder un sujet sensible qui le taraudait depuis un bout de temps déjà. Il avait bien vu que tout le monde évitait soigneusement le sujet en sa présence, mais il avait besoin de savoir ! La vérité serait probablement désagréable mais il préférait ça à l'ignorance. Il n'y avait rien de pire que l'ignorance !

-Kuro... ?

-Ouaip ?

-Le gang... on est où ?

-Comment ça ? demanda son vis à vis en fronçant les sourcils.

-On s'est pris une raclée pas vrai ? Les pertes s'élèvent à combien ?

Kurogane grogna et se massa les tempes. Le Magicien était encore convalescent et pas prêt à sortir de l'hôpital et il ne pensait pas que c'était une très bonne idée de lui donner une idée de la situation, mais vu le regard que l'autre lui lançait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Techniquement, on a pas perdu. En fait vu les dégâts qu'on leur a infligé alors qu'on était en nette infériorité numérique, on peut même aller jusqu'à dire qu'ils se sont pris une belle branlée !

-Mais... ?

-Mais on s'est fait défoncer en beauté aussi ! Un quart de nos hommes présents sont morts, et deux autres quarts sont gravement blessés. Même Toya et Amaterasu sont hors service pour l'instant. Avec les effectifs qu'il nous reste, on pourrait à peine repousser une attaque d'un gang mineur. Alors si Fei-wan ou les Riyon-fui s'en prennent à nous...

-Je vois... murmura Fye en se tordant les mains.

La situation était aussi grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé mais ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant, bien au contraire ! La seule chose qui jouait en leur faveur était le fait que les troupes de Fei-wan étaient elles aussi mal en point. Au moins il y avait peu de chance qu'il subissent une attaque dans les prochains jours !

-Dans combien de temps, on sera à nouveau opérationnel ?

-Aucune idée, deux à trois semaines peut être !

Le blond soupira longuement et laissa ses yeux parcourir la chambre. Il croulait littéralement sous les fleurs et les cadeaux. Surtout de la part de Kurogane et Sakura. Le ninja, lui prenait un petit truc à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite, soi tout les jours, la rousse quant à elle offrait quelque chose une à deux fois par jour. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui était arrivé, étant donné que c'était pour la sauver que tout le monde s'était rendu là bas. Elle venait le voir chaque jour pendant au moins deux heures où elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer en s'excusant. Fye ne savais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que se torturer de remords ne servirait à rien.

Et puis il y avait une troisième personne qui lui offrait régulièrement des fleurs. On les envoyait anonymement à la réception, avec son nom et le numéro de sa chambre sur la carte. Les infirmières blaguaient souvent à ce sujet et avait surnommé le mystérieux expéditeur, son admiratrice secrète. Mais en réalité, le Magicien savait très bien qui lui envoyait ces bouquets. C'était Shaolan. Le S gribouillé à la va vite dans le coin de chacune des cartes en attestait.

Deux coups furent frappés discrètement à la porte, interrompant les deux hommes dans leurs pensées. Kurogane sursauta et grogna un "Quoi ?" peut engageant. La porte s'ouvrit avec douceur et Subaru entra timidement dans la pièce.

L'adolescent n'était pas totalement remis mais il était sorti de l'infirmerie pour laisser de la place aux nouveaux blessés qui avaient afflué en masse.

-Je dérange ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix, en évitant soigneusement le regard de tueur que lui jetait le ninja.

-Non, pas du tout, le rassura le blond puisque de toute façon c'était la vérité.

Mal à l'aise, le True Blood se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et il murmura en piquant du nez vers ses chaussures :

-J'imagine que je n'aurais pas du venir...

-Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Fye qui ne voyait rien de bizarre à cela, mis à part le fait qu'il restait encore plus ou moins leur ennemi.

-Et bien probablement parce que c'est de ma faute si vous êtes là !

Le jeune homme eut très envie de dire "C'est pas vrai, vous allez pas arrêter avec ça putain ?!" mais à la place il se contenta de soupirer longuement.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est nous qui avons voulu savoir ce que tu avais à dire, c'est moi qui ait décidé de te laisser parler à Sakura, c'est moi qui ait décidé de lui courir après sans renforts et c'est moi qui me suis jeté tout seul devant cette épée ! Si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi même alors... s'il vous plaît arrêtez de tous vouloir vous mettre la faute sur le dos. De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait !

L'adolescent ne su que répondre et resta à le regarder les bras ballants. Finalement regardant autour de lui, il se mis à rire et expliqua devant leurs regards interloqués :

-En venant je me suis dis que j'aurais mieux fait de prendre des fleurs mais... vu toutes celles qu'il y a déjà je crois que j'ai bien fait de m'abstenir !

La commissure des lèvres du blond se souleva, et il rejoint son visiteur dans son fou rire. Ne réalité ça n'avait rien de drôle, mais ils avaient tous été tellement à cran ces derniers temps qu'il n'était pas étonnant que leurs nerfs craquent. Ils se laissèrent aller à rire à gorge déployée, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.

Toujours assit dans la chaise du coin de la pièce, Kurogane regardait la scène avec un léger sourire. le son du rire cristallin de son petit ami lui avait manqué. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa bercer par le son.

XxX

-Pfiouuu ! Enfin dehors ! S'écria joyeusement Fye le nez levé vers le ciel.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas de danse, attirant ainsi l'attention des nombreux passants. Son amant lui fit les gros yeux et le blond éclata de rire en lui tirant la langue. Le ninja secoua la tête, quel gamin celui-là !

Une nouvelle semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'enterrement de Soma, et les médecins avaient enfin donné au Magicien l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital avec pour contrainte de rester tranquille et de revenir la semaine suivant pour faire des examens. Mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, bien trop heureux d'être enfin libre. Excité comme un gosse le jour de noël, il ne tenait pas en place malgré les efforts du brun.

-Bah soit pas rabat joie comme ça Kuro-chou ! Le taquina t-il en lui volant un baiser.

-Tout le monde nous regarde je te signale !

-Et alors ? Demanda t-il en se retournant pour faire de grands signes aux passants.

-Woh mais ils t'ont fait manger quoi ce matin, de la pile électrique ?

-Pfffouhaha n'importe quoi, ça se mange pas les piles ! S'écria Fye en explosant de rire.

-Mais je sais que ça se mange pas crétin ! Cria Kurogane en lui assénant une tape sur le haut du crâne.

Pour toute réponse, son petit ami lui tira la langue et s'enfuit en boitillant vers le parking. Il pouvait de nouveau marcher normalement, mais dès qu'il accélérait un peu, sa blessure le faisait souffrir et le rappelait à l'ordre. Heureusement les médecins lui avaient assuré que dès que la cicatrisation serait totalement terminée il n'aurait plus mal du tout.

-On rentre à la maison ? Voulu savoir le blond en s'installant sur le siège passager.

-Ouai, et c'est pas trop tôt ! Grogna le ninja avec un sourire.

-Oooooh, tu avais peur tout seul dans ton lit mon petit Kuro-wanko ?

-Hein ?! N'importe quoi ! S'énerva l'intéressé.

-C'est que je te manquais alors ? Demanda le Magicien avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je suis assez grand pour dormir tout seul, merci bien ! Marmonna le brun, dont les joues se colorèrent légèrement.

-Aaaaah, tu es trop mignon quand tu es tout gêné !

Kurogane s'étrangla et prit une belle teinte cramoisie tandis que son amant éclatait de rire. Ce dernier s'amusait comme un fou et continua de le taquiner.

Le ninja qui avait fini par retrouver sa contenance, lui répliqua soudain :

-T'as bien de la chance que je t'aime, parce que sinon je t'aurais déjà jeté en dehors de la voiture !

Fye ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il comprit ce que venait de dire son petit ami. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre c'était une pique gentille, mais venant du brun cela valait presque un "Je t'aime". Et ça pour le ninja c'était un sacré effort !

Le Magicien se racla la gorge pour cacher son trouble mais il ne put s'empêcher d'apercevoir le sourire en coin de son vis à vis et son visage s'empourpra.

Vexé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, le jeune homme jura intérieurement tandis que Kurogane souriait victorieusement. D'un air narquois il lança :

-Point pour moi ! Un partout !

-Tricheur !

-Sûrement pas, tout les coups sont permis !

-Tu dis ça parce que ça t'arrange !

-Quoi ?! s'indigna le ninja. C'est pas du tout mon genre voyons !

-Non à peine ! Ironisa le blond, mort de rire.

Leur petit jeu continua encore quelques minutes avant que le brun n'y mette un terme en prenant tout d'un coup un air sérieux. Il poussa un long soupir et déclara :

-Je sais que je vais complètement casser l'ambiance mais il faut que je te prévienne d'un truc !

-Oui ?

-Et ben, tu sais tout le monde est très content que tu sortes de l'hôpital, mais en ce moment au QG c'est pas la joie ! Donc t'attends pas à une fête pour ton retour, tu serais déçu !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Fye inquiet qu'il soit arrivé un truc grave pendant son absence.

-Rien. Enfin rien de plus que la branlée qu'on s'est pris. Le problème c'est que même si un bon tiers des hommes sont à nouveau opérationnel les autres sont toujours convalescents. Donc les valides dépriment de savoir que si on est attaqué on ne fait toujours pas le poids.

-Ah...

-En plus, reprit Kurogane s'assombrissant encore, Amaterasu est d'une humeur de chien depuis que Soma est... partie, Yuko passe son temps en réunion de crise et Sakura, qui arrive habituellement à remonter le moral des troupes, est en pleine dépression. Donc tu comprends bien que le QG n'est pas hyper gai en ce moment...

Le Magicien acquieça d'un signe de tête et laissa son sourire disparaître car toute sa joie était envolée. En effet ça avait bel et bien cassé l'ambiance, mais le ninja avait bien fait de la prevenir, ça lui évitait d'avoir une mauvaise surprise en arrivant.

Comme il le lui avait dit, il trouvèrent le QG silencieux et les gens maussades. L'animation et la gaité habituelle avaient disparu et le blond se fit la remarque que son amant n'avait pas exagéré du tout l'état moral des Papillons Pourpres.

En traversant la cour il aperçut Subaru assit tout seul dans un coin. Il était à une dizaines de mètres mais le jeune homme aurait juré qu'il avait perdu du poids et que ses yeux étaient cernés. Le brun devina ce qu'il pensait puisqu'il déclara :

-Lui non plus c'est pas la grande forme en ce moment. Il mange à peine et ne dors plus du tout. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour Kamui!

-Je vois... murmura Fye en se jurant intérieurement d'aller dès que possible expliquer à l'adolescent que se laisser déperir n'aiderait son frère en aucune façon.

Plongé sans sa réflexion, le blond oublia de regarder devant lui et se prit de plein fouet l'homme qui arrivait en face. Il tituba en arrière et s'excusa platement auprès de l'autre. Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta même pas et s'exclama avec surprise :

-Fye ?! Je ne savais que vous sortiez de l'hôpital aujourd'hui ! Vous allez mieux ?

L'intéressé se retint d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant que c'était Toya qui venait de parler. Aux dernières nouvelles, le chef des Blue Sand ne l'appréciait toujours pas, sa sollicitude était donc d'autant plus étonnante. Mais Le Magicien ne prit pas le risque de le vexer et lui répondit avec un beau sourire qu'il était presque remis. Cela parut soulager le dirigeant. N'ayant rien d'autre à lui dire, les deux hommes commencèrent à s'éloigner.

-Attendez ! Les retint Toya qui leur couru après.

-Hmm ? Grogna le ninja.

-Euh hum... je... bafouilla t-il, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

-Oui ? L'encouragea gentiment Fye.

Le Blue Sand détourna le regard.

-Je voulais... je... je... mercibeaucoupd'avoirsauvémasoeur ! Cria t-il soudain d'une traite.

-Euh... pardon mais, je n'ai pas compris ! Avoua le blond.

-Je-vous-remercie-d'avoir-sauvé-ma-petite-soeur, débita t-il en détachant ses mots à la façon d'un robot.

-Oh...

Le Magicien regarda son interlocuteur sans trouver rien à répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements, et encore moins de la part de Toya. Ce n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre, ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi il avait eut autant de mal à parler. Le dirigeant le fixait et semblait attendre une réponse. Le jeune se racla la gorge et reprit :

-Ce n'était rien ! Enfin je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas vraiment sauvée en fait...

-Bien sûr que si ! Ces types l'auraient tué si vous n'aviez pas été là !

Comme c'était la vérité, il ne protesta pas et se contenta d'accepter les remerciements de l'autre. Après tout il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre.

-Ah, Toya tu es là ! Les interrompit un jeune homme que Fye identifia comme l'« ami proche » du dirigeant.

-Déduction très perspicace ! Railla le Blue Sand. Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Saku-chan !

-Euh... Tomoyo a insisté pour qu'elles restent juste toutes les deux et comme je ne connais personne je...

-Hey relax, je te taquine Yuki !

Le blond se retint de rire en voyant l'air soulagé qui venait de se peindre sur le visage de l'étudiant. Il était intimement convaincu que ces deux là étaient ensemble et c'était d'ailleurs ce que tout le monde racontait dans leur dos. Mais discrètement, pour ne pas avoir à affronter la colère de Toya, qui était très susceptible sur ce genre de chose.

Les deux amis continuaient de se chamailler gentiment et Le Magicien venait de décider qu'il était temps de s'éclipser discrètement lorsque qu'il aperçut une scène intéressante un peu plus loin dans la cour.

Yuko et Amaterasu venaient de sortir, plongées dans une discussion plutôt animée. Lorsqu'il les avait vue, Subaru était soudain sorti de sa prostration muette et avait bondit sur ses pieds. Il était allé parler aux deux femmes et ce qu'il avait dit n'avait pas semblé leur plaire car l'échange était très vite devenu houleux. Amaterasu paraissait plutôt énervée et l'adolescent était de plus en plus agité.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Si vous ne me laissez pas faire ils risquent de mourir, tout les deux ! Hurla t-il si fort que tous l'entendirent.

La quo-dirigeante lui jeta un regard furieux et l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner à l'intérieur mais le True Blood se dégagea avec violence et lui cira de ne pas le toucher. Il était complètement hors de lui et son corps entier était sur la défensive, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne l'attaque.

Le ninja qui n'avait lui non plus rien perdu de la scène, alla droit vers la dispute et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien du tout ! Laisse nous régler ça Kurogane ! Le renvoya paître Amaterasu.

-Comment ça rien ? On vous entend gueuler dans toute la cour ! Me prend pas pour un con ! Rétorqua le brun qui détestait qu'on se moque de lui.

-Tu n'es pas concerné, reste en dehors de ça ! Lui ordonna t-elle.

Fye sentit bien qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de cette façon et, laissant son amant s'engueuler avec ses supérieures, il se tourna vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci tremblait de tout ses membres, mais maintenant il avait plus l'air au bord de la crise de nerf qu'énervé.

-Subaru ? L'appela t-il doucement.

L'autre ne réagit pas.

-Hé, Subaru ? Insista t-il.

Mais le True Blood semblait ne pas l'entendre. Le blond voulu lui attraper l'épaule pour le faire revenir à la réalité mais à peine l'eut il effleuré que le garçon eut un vif mouvement de recul. Il lui jeta un regard de bête traquée et ses yeux émeraude se remplirent de larmes.

-Je... je... essaya t-il de parler sans succès.

Tout d'un coup il se précipita contre Le Magicien et éclata en sanglots. Le jeune homme le prit maladroitement dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il ne comprenait pas bien cette manie qu'avait tout le monde à venir pleurer contre lui mais il espérait sincèrement que ça n'allait pas devenir une habitude.

-Je... ne veux pas... qu'ils meurent ! Réussit à articuler Subaru entre deux pleurs.

-Qui ? Qui as tu peur de perdre ?

-Ka... Kamui et... Seishiro. Si on ne fait rien... ils vont...

-Chuut ! Personne ne mourra, d'accord ? Le rassura t-il.

Il sentit l'adolescent acquiescer contre son torse et remarqua alors que les trois autres avaient enfin remarqué ce qui venait de se passer. Amaterasu lui jetait un regard assassin et Fye lui répondit d'une moue qui signifiait clairement : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre, le repousser alors qu'il est en larmes ? ». La femme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Subaru, ne te met pas dans des états pareils voyons ! Intervint alors Yuko. Nous allons trouver une solution. Je t'ai promis de ramener ton frère en vie si tu honorais ta promesse, tu te rappelles ?

-Oui...

-Et tu l'a respectée. Donc je vais tenir ma partie du marché !

Le True Blood s'écarta du blond s'essuyant les yeux et expliqua :

-Je sais ! Je sais que vous allez essayer de le faire ! Mais vous ne pourrez pas !

-Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Demanda la dirigeante. Il est vrai que nos forces ne sont pas au mieux en ce moment, mais dès que ça sera la cas...

-Il sera trop tard ! Si je ne parle pas à Seishiro, vous ne pourrez plus rien pour mon frère !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Il a apprit la nouvelle de ma mort ! C'est faux mais il n'en sait rien, et il risque de faire quelque chose de stupide !

-Comme attaquer Fei-wan pour se venger ? Proposa Kurogane.

-Oui, confirma Subaru. Sauf qu'il va perdre, et il y laissera probablement la vie ! Donc mon frère deviendra inutile et il le tueront aussi !

Yuko soupira en comprenant l'ampleur du problème. Le gamin avait parfaitement raison sur ce qui se passerait si jamais on ne prévenait pas Seishiro pour la fausse mort du True Blood, mais d'un autre côté ils n'avaient pas réellement de raison de vouloir sauver les Black Brothers surtout après les récents événements. En accueillant Subaru, elle voulait seulement récupérer des informations sur Fei-wan. Normalement tout aurait dû marcher comme sur des roulettes, Kamui aurait été libéré et les True Blood seraient reparti. Mais le plan n'avait jamais pu se réaliser et Subaru était toujours là. La chose la plus logique à faire aurait été de se débarrasser de lui, en le tuant ou en le mettant dehors à la merci de ses ennemis, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner. Parce qu'après tout, il avait rempli sa part du marché. C'était eux qui avaient merdé sur toute la ligne et elle détestait manquer à sa parole. Alors assassiner froidement un gosse qui leur avait donné la plus belle opportunité qu'ils aient jamais eut d'atteindre Fei-wan... C'était hors de question.

En plus, depuis quelques temps, elle se rendait bien compte que le combat contre Fei-wan ét ait perdu d'avance. Jamais ils ne pourraient le vaincre. Pas tout seul ! Il fallait accepter de mettre leur fierté de côté et de s'allier aux autres gangs pour avoir une infime chance de le battre. Alors elle avait décidé de considérer Subaru comme le premier pas vers cette alliance générale à laquelle elle aspirait. Donc il leur fallait le garder en vie, et surtout tenir la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

Soudainement, une idée brillante lui vint et un plan d'action se mit en place dans sa tête. Si on présentait aux autres l'idée directement, la plupart diraient non, amis en s'y prenant de façon détournée, elle arriverait à ses fins !

-C'est d'accord, nous allons le prévenir ! Déclara Yuko au terme de sa réflexion.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Amaterasu.

La dirigeante lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard et l'autre poussa un long soupir de dépit. Il était très désagréable d'être mis à l'écart de la sorte.

-Mais tu ne peux bien évidemment pas y aller toi même, on risquerait de te voir et de te reconnaître ! Continua t-elle en s'adressant au True Blood qui acquiesça.

-Laissez moi le faire ! Demanda Fye sous le regard interloqué du ninja.

-Voyons, tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital, tu n'es pas en état de faire une mission. Tout le monde le sais !

-Justement ! Seishiro doit être fou de colère et de douleur et il ne voudra rien entendre. Il est même probable qu'il fera tuer tout les ennemis qui s'approcheront, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais moi je ne suis pas un danger, je ne peux même pas me battre. Je ne ferais peur à personne, et j'aurais beaucoup plus de chance de réussir à lui parler.

-N'importe quoi ! C'est hors de question, tu restes ici ! S'écria Kurogane.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! Répliqua sèchement le blond.

-Nan mais t'as perdu la boule ou quoi ? Y des tas de type ici qui peuvent faire cette mission, tu n'ira pas !

-Écoutes, je veux la faire ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour ça ! Je suis assez grand pour choisir tout seul ce que je fais !

-Ouai, et on voit ce que ça a donné la dernière fois ! T'as fini à l'hôpital je te rappelle ! Rétorqua le brun avec colère.

Le Magicien serra les poings. Il avait touché un point sensible !

-Je me souviens très bien, merci ! Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux y aller ! Expliqua Fye. Depuis trois semaine je me la coule douce à l'hosto pendant que tout le monde ici triment comme des malades pour compenser les pertes d'effectifs ! Tout le monde est surmené et j'ai vu des tas de gens ici qui bossaient alors que leur état ne leur permettait pas ! Je n'ai pas à avoir de traitement de faveur et à continuer d'être un poids alors que je pourrais aider !

C'était ça qui le gênait, se sentir comme un fardeau inutile alors que tout le monde se donnait à fond. Cette mission il pouvait la faire facilement, et ça permettrait d'éviter à un pauvre type de se fatiguer inutilement.

-Tu... commença le ninja.

-Fye ira ! Trancha Yuko d'un ton sans appel.

Kurogane jura et s'en alla. Son amant soupira mais ne le retint pas. Ils s'expliqueraient là-dessus plus tard.

-Bon je pense que le mieux serait que tu y ailles dès maintenant, pour régler cette faire au plus vite.

-Je suis d'accord.

XxX

Le blond fit tourner la chevalière de Subaru autour de son doigt. L'adolescent la lui avait donné en lui affirmant que s'il la montrait à Seishiro, il voudrait bien l'écouter. Le jeune homme appréciait le geste parce que cela lui évitait d'avoir à trouver un moyen d'attirer assez l'attention du Black Brothers pour qu'il daigne le recevoir.

Le plan était simple. Il s'agissait de réussir à s'entretenir secrètement avec Seishiro et de lui révéler qu'ils avaient des informations sur Subaru. Ensuite il devait convaincre le chef d'accepter de venir jusqu'au QG des Papillons Pourpres, et une fois là-bas, Subaru lui parlerait.

Mais pour l'instant, le plus dur était de réussir à s'introduire chez les Black Brothers sans se faire voir. En effet, Fei-wan faisait évidemment surveiller l'endroit, et la visite d'un Papillon Pourpre élèverait bien trop de questions et de soupçons.

Le Magicien sourit en repérant une cible qui ferait l'affaire. La personne en question faisait approximativement son poids et sa taille, et par chance il portait une casquette qui lui permettrait de dissimuler son visage. Il fit a dessein tomber des poubelles près de lui lorsque l'homme passa près de la ruelle, et comme il l'espérait, l'autre se précipita pour voir. Sans rien lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il l'assomma d'un coup puissant sur le crâne, récupéra ses vêtements et le cacha dans une benne à ordure. S'enfonçant la casquette sur la tête, il reprit la ronde de sa victime comme si de rien était.

Par un coup du sort, il dut attendre deux longues heures avant que la relève ne vienne lui permettre de s'éclipser pour se faufiler dans le bâtiment. Malheureusement l'endroit était très grand, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le bureau de Seishiro. Il flâna donc dans les couloirs à la recherche d'indices quelconques.

Alors qu'il commençait à inspecter le premier étage, il croisa Fuma qui paraissait fulminer et marmonnait dans sa barbe. Il évita soigneusement son regard et passa devant lui le plus naturellement possible. Il allait tourner dans un couloir lorsqu'une main empoigna fermement son cou. Il sentit le canon d'une arme se presser contre son dos et on murmura à son oreille :

-Avance tranquillement sans te débattre si tu veux rester en vie.

Fye fit oui silencieusement de la tête et se laissa entraîner par son agresseur. L'autre le poussa jusqu'à une petit pièce sombre. Sans retirer la menace du pistolet, il le retourna face à lui et le jeune homme reconnu Fuma.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Papillon Pourpre vient foutre ici ? Siffla t-il en chuchotant. Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?

-Attendez, laissez moi vous expliquer !

-Allez y ! Si j'avais voulu vous tuer je l'aurais fait dans le couloir. Vous voulez quoi ?

-Il faut que je parle à Seishiro.

-C'est hors de question ! De toute façon, il ne ferait que vous mettre une balle dans la tête. À votre place j'oublierai ça tout de suite ! Lui conseilla le châtain.

-Je sais, il est hors de lui parce qu'il a apprit la mort de Subaru ! Mais je viens justement pour ça ! Je...

Fuma lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et lui fit signe de ne plus bouger. Des bruits de pas passèrent devant la porte et le Black Brothers libéra le blond dès qu'il disparurent.

-Désolé mais c'est infesté d'hommes de Fei-wan ici. Je préfère être prudent.

-Pas de problème !

-Vous parliez de Subaru non ?

-Oui, j'ai des choses à dire à Seishiro à propos de lui !

-Pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

Le Magicien voulu plonger sa main sa poche pour lui montrer la bague mais l'homme lui saisit la main et le plaqua au mur en lui tordant le poignet.

-Aïe ! Calmez vous je n'ai pas d'armes !

-Je peux vérifier ?

-Bien sûr !

Fuma fouilla le Papillon Pourpre et reconnu qu'il était désarmé.

-Cette fois-ci j'ai le droit ? Demanda Fye en désignant sa poche.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme sorti la chevalière et la donna au châtain.

-Montrez ça à votre frère, il voudra me voir !

-Bien, j'y vais ! Accepta l'autre. Mais d'abord je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon indélicatesse...

Aussitôt, Fuma sorti de nulle part une paire de menotte et attacha le blond à un anneau dans le mur. Celui-ci se laissa faire, comprenant parfaitement que le Black Brothers prenne des précautions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le châtain l'amena jusqu'à son frère.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, Seishiro lui tournait le dos, plongé dans la contemplation de la baie vitrée face à lui. Toujours sans se retourner, il lui demanda :

-Où avez vous eut ça ?

Sa voix était calme et posée, mais ça ne le rendait que plus menaçant. Le Magicien sentit qu'il allait devoir marcher sur des oeufs s'il ne voulait pas provoquer la colère de son interlocuteur.

-Son propriétaire me l'a confié ! Déclara t-il.

Le poing de Seishiro se serra et il siffla avec colère :

-Son possesseur est mort !

-Moi je l'ait eut de celui qui est vivant, répondit simplement Fye sans aller plus loin dans ses explications.

Le Black Brothers se tourna vivement vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Il paraissait à bout et son vis à vis décida qu'il était plus sage d'éclaircir les choses au plus vite.

-Écoutez, j'imagine que vous voulez comprendre ce qui s'est passé et d'où je tiens cette bague, mais ici je ne peux rien vous dire.

-Parce que les murs ont des oreilles... Termina l'homme d'une voix lasse. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour donner gratuitement cette information, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez raison. Yuko veut une entrevue avec vous, dans notre QG.

-Et si j'accepte vous m'expliquerez ça, conclut il en désignant l'anneau dans sa main.

-Oui.

Seishiro s'assit à son bureau et se laissa aller en arrière. Les yeux fermés, il semblait parti dans une réflexion intense et le blond n'osa pas le déranger.

-Non, refusa t-il soudain au bout de quelques minutes.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dis non. Je ne viendrais pas ! Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de me jeter dans le premier piège venu.

-Bon... tant pis, capitula le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

En vérité il ne s'en fichait pas du tout, et il était impératif que l'autre accepte, mais s'il insistait trop, la proposition n'en deviendrait que plus suspecte et l'autre se braquerait irrémédiablement. Prenant un air dégagé, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, le Black Brothers ne le retint pas.

-Personnellement, je n'en ait rien à faire que vous veniez ou pas... commença t-il en s'arrêtant à mi chemin de la sortie.

-...

-... mais je suis venu au nom de quelqu'un qui a peur que vous ne fassiez une bêtise.

Derrière lui il entendit le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol et pour la deuxième fois de la journée il se retrouva avec la désagréable sensation d'une arme plaquée contre ses côtes.

-Qui ? Au nom de qui es tu venu ? Qui est-ce ?! L'invectiva le brun de plus en plus pressant.

-Acceptez l'entrevue ! Se contenta de répondre Le Magicien.

-Je suis sérieux. De la part de qui venez vous ?

Fye se tortilla pour se libérer de son emprise et grimaça en sentant le pistolet s'enfoncer plus contre son torse.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Pas ici ! Expliqua t-il en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

Les traits de Seishiro se contractèrent et son regard devint franchement effrayant. Lentement, il relâcha sa poigne et laissa le blond s'écarter de lui.

-Je viendrais, concéda finalement le Black Brothers.

-Parfait ! S'exclama son interlocuteur en retenant son sourire.

Une vague de soulagement le parcouru. Il l'avait convaincu, Seishiro viendrait. La mission était un succès.

XxX

Assit silencieusement sur une chaise, Subaru tentait de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur.

Il entendait de façon étouffée les voix des occupants de la pièce voisine. D'après ce qu'il devinait il y avait là Yuko, Amaterasu et Toya. Que des grands pontes du Quartier Est.

Leurs voix étaient agitées et ils paraissaient débattre vivement de quelque chose. A propos de lui, ou de Seishiro probablement, puisqu'ils étaient les raisons de cette petite réunion.

Lentement, l'adolescent se força à respirer profondément pour dénouer le noeud dans son estomac, sans succès. Sa plus grande appréhension était que Fye ne parvienne pas à convaincre le Black Brothers de venir, et que par conséquent il ne puisse pas l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

"Ça n'arrivera pas ! Il va accepter !" tenta t-il de se convaincre.

Soudain un bruit de porte dans la salle adjacente le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Il se leva fébrilement et écouta attentivement. On parlait rapidement à voix basse, si bien qu'il n'entendait rien de ce qui ce disait.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait eut peur pour rien, le brun commença à faire les cent pas, incapable de rester assit une seconde de plus.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez me parler ! S'exclama tout d'un coup quelqu'un.

Le coeur de Subaru loupa un battement et il s'arrêta en plein geste. Il savait parfaitement qui était le propriétaire de cette voix : Seishiro.

Une autre personne lui répondit, mais le True Blood ne saisit rien de la conversation. Tout ce qu'il comprenait à cet instant était qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se rende dans la pièce voisine. Amaterasu le lui avait formellement interdit jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher, mais chaque seconde de plus qu'il passait là était une torture.

Il ne respecta pas les ordres plus d'une demi minute. Rejetant les contre-indications virulentes de sa conscience, il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Écoutez, commença Seishiro, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on m'explique ce que signifie toute cette mise en scène ridi...

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut le visage Subaru face à lui.

-C'est... impossible... murmura t-il.

Pour seule réponse, l'adolescent se jeta dans ses bras.

Yuko laissa ses lèvres s'étendre en un sourire, décidément, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir opter pour ce plan-ci.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon vous voyez bien que vous m'aimez finalement ! (Vous avez eu peur hein ? *mouhahahaha*)<strong>

**Sinon j'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas très très riche en action, mais après tout ce qui leur était arrivé, ils avaient bien droit à une petite pause non ?**

**Voilà, avec encore toute mes excuses pour mon sadisme sans borne ! (Non vraiment c'était méchant, j'avoue !)**


	29. Chapitre 28 : Nouveaux venus

**Hum hum... *tente de se cacher* Oui, oui je sais, ça fait un mois que j'ai pas posté. Mais bon avec le BAC qui approche j'ai pas trop trop de temps alors...**

**Bref, encore un chapitre pas franchement plein d'action mais bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez, j'aime bien la parlotte ! (Et puis pour me faire pardonner on a le retour du KuroFye ! ;p ) Aller, bonne lecture ! :)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Satana :**** Ahaha bizarement moi aussi j'aurais préféré ça à ta place ! ;)  
>C'est une très bonne question et tu as bien fait de la poser ! D'ailleurs je me suis fait un plaisir d'y répondre ! (Tu comprendras en lisant ! )<strong>

**Michikuni Mayu : Oui, j'avoue que c'était un peu le but en fait ! (C'est méchant j'avoue ! ^^' )  
>Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé à ce point ! :D J'espère que cette suite te plaira !<strong>

**Mokoni****i**** : Héhéhé *rire gêné* c'était sadique je le reconnais ! Merci de ton absolution ! :D**

**Rinne-chan : Oups, désolé de toutes ses émotions ! ^^'  
>Oui, Suba-chan est trop chou ! Quant à Yuko et ses plans... je ne t'en dis pas plus ! ;)<br>(Ah, ouf tu me rassures ! :D )**

**Yukihana17 : Ouai c'est vrai j'ai pas été très sympa sur le coup ! Mais bon il est pas mort, c'est l'essentiel ! :)**

**Mokona-au-chocopyuh : *sors prudemment de son abri anti-missile et pousse un soupir de soulagement* Hihihi c'est vrai que c'était pousser le bouchon un peu loin là !  
>Oui, bon hein ! (Excuse pourrie bonjour !) Et puis pour me faire pardonner j'ai décidé de rester gentille encore pour un moment ! :)<br>*déglutti difficilement* Bien... j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de tuer un de mes personnages alors ! ^^'**

**Voilà voilà, et merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews malgré ma très très très très grande méchanceté à votre égard ! :D**

**(PS: Je suis désolé si certains passages sont mal arrangés mais le site à n*qué toute ma mise en page ! T_T )**

* * *

><p>Face à face silencieusement depuis déjà quelques minutes, Fye et Kurogane se fixaient en chien de faïence. L'ambiance était tendue, chacun en voulant à l'autre pour leur dispute au sujet de la mission du blond. Le ninja était mécontent qu'il n'ait même pas pris la peine d'écouter ses argument, et son amant lui faisait la gueule pour avoir voulu décider à sa place.<p>

Mais aucun des deux ne voulait être celui qui envenimerait les choses en lançant le sujet, donc personne ne parlait. Ils se contentaient de se fixer en ruminant leur colère.

Regrettant finalement d'avoir choisit d'aller voir le brun en sachant parfaitement qu'il faudrait remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, le Magicien poussa un long soupir.

-Quoi ? Grogna Kurogane.

-Rien. J'ai plus le droit de souffler maintenant ?

-Si.

-Parfait.

Fye se plongea dans la contemplation du mur et continua de soupirer.

-Bon qu'est-ce que t'as ?! Insista le ninja.

-Mais rien !

-Donc toi maintenant tu soupires pour rien ? Super logique ! Ironisa t-il.

-C'est bon arrête ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a, alors joue pas au crétin !

Le brun croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Et ben vas y, explique moi ton problème dans ce cas ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu voulais tant que ça faire cette putain de mission ?

-Mon problème c'est que des fois t'es vraiment un sale con ! Rétorqua méchamment le blond. Je te l'ai expliqué pourquoi je devais y aller, mais bien sûr comme tes arguments étaient meilleurs que les miens, tu ne m'as même pas écouté !

-Si ! Protesta t-il. Bien sûr que je t'ai écouté ! Tu voulais aider parce que tu te sentais mal d'être resté à l'hosto aussi longtemps mais...

-Mais rien ! T'avais pas à te mêler de ça ! Les missions que je choisit de faire, c'est mes affaires, pas les tiennes !

Kurogane se gratta la nuque, il était à court d'arguments. Son petit ami avait parfaitement raison, et il n'avait rien de valable à lui opposer.

-Je sais que j'aurais pas du m'en occuper, concéda t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais tu n'avais même pas prit le temps de te reposer, et les médecins ont dit que tu ne devait pas faire d'efforts ! Imagine que tes plaies se soient rouvertes !

-Hé, je suis pas complètement bête hein ! Je savais qu'il ne s'agissait que de s'infiltrer et que je n'aurais pas à me battre ! Se défendit le jeune homme en passant sous silence l'agression de Fuma.

-Oui, tu as raison mais... en fait je... je ne voulais pas que...

-Que... ? L'encouragea le Magicien.

Le brun était de plus en plus gêné et plus il essayait moins ses phrases devenaient compréhensible. Devant ce spectacle Fye ne put que se laisser attendrir par son copain qui commençait à s'empourprer. Sa fierté l'empêchait se lui avouer qu'il s'inquiétait simplement trop pour lui parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Alors il bafouillait et se perdait dans ses propres explications.

-Tu sais je... enfin c'est que... ben... quand j'ai cru, que tu étais... parti, je... c'était horrible, réussit-il enfin à expliquer, et... je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça... Sans toi c'est, ce serait, insupportable ! Euh... en fait, tout ça pour te dire que si j'ai réagit comme ça c'est parce que... bah parce que avec tout le temps que j'ai passé à te dresser, ça m'emmerderait de perdre tout ce travail !

Le blond éclata de rire, et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser.

-Baka Kuro-pyuh !

XxX

Seishiro resserra son étreinte et appuya plus fort Subaru contre son torse. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de voir qu'il était bien vivant et que tout ceci n'était pas qu'une illusion. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de l'adolescent et l'embrassa sur le front. Le garçon se lova un peu plus contre lui et le Black Brothers sourit.

Un raclement de gorge prononcé le fit revenir à la réalité. Levant les yeux il vit qu'Amaterasu le fusillait du regard tandis que Yuko avait gardé son air indéchiffrable habituel.

-Hum, j'imagine qu'un merci s'impose, reconnu t-il sans lâcher son sourire.

-J'imagine aussi, acquiesça Yuko.

Le sourire du borgne se transforma, passant d'amical à menaçant.

-Vous n'avez pas fait ça rien que pour mes beaux yeux, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à proposer ?

-Rien, et vous le savez parfaitement ! Avec Fei-wan chez moi je ne peut absolument rien faire, et encore moins vous offrir une quelconque compensation.

-Vraiment ? Insista la dirigeante d'un ton peu convaincu.

-Ne jouez pas avec moi, vous en avez parfaitement conscience ! Tout comme vous le saviez en sauvant Subaru. A quoi vous jouez au juste ?

La femme eut un sourire satisfait. Comme elle le pensait, Seishiro n'était pas n'importe quoi.

-Votre réputation est loin d'être exagérée, le complimenta t-elle.

-La votre non plus ! Vous êtes aussi indéchiffrable et imprévisible qu'on le dit.

-Je prend ça pour un compliment.

-C'en était un.

Les deux chefs de gang ne se lâchaient pas du regard et, malgré l'apparente banalité de leurs propos, la tension entre eux était palpable.

-C'est une dette que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Une dette ? répéta Amaterasu sans comprendre.

-Vous cherchez à me rendre redevable à votre égard. Vous saviez que je ne pourrais pas me racheter tout de suite, donc vous voulez en profiter pour me demander un service, que vous choisirez vous même dès que je serais libre de mes gestes.

-Vous croyez ? Demanda Yuko, feignant la surprise.

-Je pense que c'est une possibilité.

-Probablement.

Seishiro sentit Subaru s'agiter contre lui et il écarta les bras pour le laisser reculer. L'adolescent lui attrapa la main et chuchota à son oreille :

-Tu n'as pas à payer ça, laisse moi m'en occuper !

-Non ! refusa t-il, catégorique. C'est hors de question. Ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, c'est moi qui réglerait cette histoire.

-Mais, protesta le True Blood, c'est moi qui n'ai pas été vigilant et qui me suis fait capturer, tu n'es pas responsable de ça, c'est...

-Allons, Subaru, l'interrompit le borgne, tu penses réellement que Fei-wan s'en serait prit à vous si je n'avait pas été amoureux de toi ?

Le garçon s'empourpra et trouva soudainement un grand intérêt pour le parquet. il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans parvenir à en tirer le moindre son. Satisfait de son petit effet, le Black Brothers lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres et s'exclama :

-Voilà qui règle la question je crois !

Comme ils avaient parlé trop bas pour que les Papillons Pourpres entendent, Amaterasu toussa bruyamment et leur demanda si elles ne dérangeaient pas trop.

-Non, c'est bon, pas de problème ! Répondit Seishiro avec un sourire insolent.

-Hmph, hilarant ! Grogna la quo-dirigeante, déclenchant un fou rire chez son vis à vis.

-Hum, excusez moi, c'est les nerfs ! Se reprit il en retrouvant sa contenance.

-Oh pas de problème, c'était drôle, le rassura Yuko en ignorant le regard noir de son bras droit.

-Heureux de l'entendre ! la remercia t-il. Quant à notre petit problème, vous aviez raison, finalement j'ai bien quelque chose à vous offrir.

-De quoi s'agit il ?

Le Black Brothers ne répondit pas tout de suite et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre?

-... des hommes.

-Des … ?

-Oui, des hommes, la coupa t-il. Vous en manquez cruellement à ce qu'il me semble et moi j'en ait à vous offrir.

-On ne manque pas d'... commença Amaterasu avant d'être arrêtée par un geste de la dirigeante.

-Inutile de jouer à ça, il a raison et il le sait !

Seishiro sourit narquoisement et fit la révérence.

-Mais l'idée ne m'enchante guère je l'avoue, tempéra t-elle en faisant disparaître la joie de son interlocuteur. Après tout, Fei-wan est partout dans votre gang alors je préférerais que vos hommes restent loin de chez moi !

-Oh, je ne parle pas de ceux là ! J'ai mes propres hommes que j'ai éloigné du gang et caché à Fei-wan en prévision de l'attaque visant à récupérer les jumeaux. Ils sont cleans c'est certain, sinon Subaru ne serait pas là avec nous.

-Je vois... mais qui ne nous dis pas que vous ne comptez pas en profiter pour nous espionner ou nous attaquer de l'intérieur

-Ne soyez pas ridicule ! J'ai assez de choses à faire en ce moment, sans m'encombrer de ça en plus !

-C'est peut être être vrai, concéda t-elle. mais de toute façon, Subaru va rester avec nous le temps que vous sauviez Kamui alors on peut vous faire confiance j'imagine.

Le borgne grimaça devant sa menace. On utilisait à son goût bien trop souvent Subaru contre lui ces derniers temps.

-Bien entendu, grinça t-il d'un air glacial.

Yuko lui répondit d'un sourire hypocrite.

XxX

-M'sieur excusez moi, vous pouvez nous aider ? S'exclama une voix féminine, faisant sursauter Fye.

Reprenant tant bien que mal ses esprits, il se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'à peu près l'âge de Sakura. Elle était accompagnée par un grand homme brun à l'air peu engageant. Le blond ne les avait encore jamais vu ni l'un, ni l'autre, et il en conclut qu'ils faisaient parti des hommes envoyés par Seishiro. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était venu au QG et ses renforts avaient commencés à arriver par petits groupes deux jours plus tôt, mais il lui semblait que les dernier devaient venir dans l'après-midi.

Personne ne savait exactement comment Yuko avait réussit à obtenir une telle aide de la part des Black Brothers, surtout dans leur situation actuelle, mais ça n'avait pas fait l'unanimité dans le gang. La dirigeant avait coupé court aux protestations en leur assurant que de toute façon, tant que Subaru restait, ils n'avaient rien à craindre de Seishiro, ce qui n'avait pas empêché certains de râler et de traîner des pieds pour coopérer.

-Hé oh ! Vous êtes sourd, muet, ou un truc du genre ? Demanda l'adolescente en haussant la voix.

-Hein ? Euh pardon, désolé ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Se renseigna t-il, en se fustigeant intérieurement d'être reparti dans ses pensées.

-Ouaip ! Quand on est arrivé tout à l'heure, le mec à l'entrée nous a dit d'aller vois un certain Shogo. Sauf qu'il nous expliqué le chemin n'importe comment et que du coup on s'est retrouvé ici. Mais ça ressemble pas vraiment à la cour d'entraînement, alors j'imagine qu'on est perdu quoi !

-En effet, ici c'est la cuisine. Vous êtes à l'opposé de votre destination !

-J'me disais bien aussi... En même temps vu ses indications à l'autre à, on risquait pas d'arriver, râla t-elle.

-Yuzuriha*, cesse de te plaindre ! Excusez là, ce n'est qu'une gamine, intervint le grand brun.

-Hééé, je te permet pas Kusanagi** ! C'est pas parce que t'es vieux que...

-Yuzuriha ! La coupa t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Ok, ça va je me tais !

Le dénommé Kusanagi soupira puis se tourna vers le Magicien.

-Vous pouvez nous indiquer le chemin s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien entendu ! Je peux même vous accompagner si vous voulez, proposa t-il en souriant.

-Ouai, ça serait super ! S'extasia la jeune fille.

Fye éclata de rire et abandonna la cuisine pour emmener les deux nouveaux à bon port.

-Diiiiiiites ? S'exclama soudain l'adolescente avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes quoi en fait ? Une sorte de cuisto ?

Le blond eut un sourire amusé et secoua la tête négativement.

-Ah bon ? Ben qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la cuisine alors ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Je la surveillais pendant que le cuisinier était parti faire les courses, expliqua t-il.

-Aaaah d'accord ! Du coup vous êtes qui ?

-Et bien je...

-Non attendez, je vais deviner ! S'écria joyeusement Yuzuriha.

-Fiche lui la paix ! La rappela à l'ordre son compagnon.

L'adolescente soupira et se mit à bouder en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-C'est bon, elle ne m'embête pas du tout ! Le rassura le Papillon Pourpre.

Kusanagi haussa les épaules et la jeune fille lui tira la langue.

-Bon alors... commença t-elle à réfléchir sous l'air amusé du magicien. Je dirais que vous êtes... un mannequin !

-Non !

-Euh... alors un acrobate !

-Sérieusement ?! Demanda Kusanagi. Et tu m'explique ce qu'il ferait là ?

-Ben on sais jamais !

-Non, non c'est pas ça !

-Zut ! Pesta t-elle. Hmm alors...

-On donne sa langue au chat ?

-Ah non sûrement pas ! S'exclama t-elle au grand malheur du brun.

Le Magicien lui adressa un sourire éclatant curieux de voir quelle serait sa prochaine proposition. De toute façon, vu la direction dans laquelle elle était partie, elle ne trouverait jamais. D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Vu son physique en le voyant on avait un peu de mal à penser qu'il soit dans un gang.

-Oh je sais, je sais ! s'exclama t-elle, folle de joie.

-Vas y !

-Gogo danseur ! Hurla t-elle, fière de son idée.

Fye eut un bug de quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit et de partir dans un énorme fou rire. Plié en deux, il était obligé de se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Yuzuriha le regardait en répétant : '' Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?'' tandis que Kusanagi lui jetait des regards furieux.

-Gogo... danseur ? Reprit le blond, toujours hilare. Pourquoi ? J'ai une t^te de strip-teaseur c'est ça ?

-Euh... ben... c'est que... bafouilla la jeune fille en devenant écarlate.

-Que ... ?

-... oui... avoua t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Mais pas que la tête, le corps aussi hein !

-Yuzuriha ! Cria le brun, outré. Ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant de parler ?

L'adolescente baissa la tête et murmura des excuses inaudibles.

-Bah c'est pas grave ! Et puis c'est plutôt une sorte de compliment non ?

-Moi on m'en a jamais fait de ce genre, mais si vous le prenez bien...

-En plus, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas la tête de l'emploi, il n'y a rien de vexant là dedans ! Sourit le Magicien.

-Attendez, intervint la jeune fille, vous voulez dire que... vous faîtes parti du gang ?

-Tu croyais qu'il était venu faire du tourisme ? Ironisa l'autre Black Brothers.

-Ben c'est juste que vu je l'imagine mal être dans le Milieu avec son physique ! Lui répliqua t-elle.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Se moqua Kusanagi.

Fye éclata de rire et Yuzuriha se remis à bouder en grognant qu'un jour elle se vengerait et que là on verrait bien qui rirait.

Finalement les trois arrivèrent jusqu'à la cour où Shogo les prit en charge tout en pestant contre cet imbécile de Ryu-o qui n'était même pas capable d'indiquer un chemin correctement.

Le blond s'apprêtait donc à retourner en cuisine attendre le retour de Kimihiro quand il entendit une vois féminine l'appeler. Le jeune homme se tourna et chercha quelques instants avant de localiser Sakura cachée derrière un arbre dans un coin sombre. Comme elle lui faisait signe de venir, il la rejoint et fut heureux de remarquer que pour la première fois depuis un moment elle n'avait pas les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Autre chose semblait pourtant la préoccuper car elle paraissait inquiète et mis un certain temps avant de se décider à parler.

-J'aimerais vous demander un service... mais vous en avez déjà tellement fait, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse.

-Mais non voyons, tu n'abuses pas du tout, la détrompa t-il. De quoi à tu besoin Sakura-chan ?

-Et bien... en vérité je... Vous pourriez ne rien dire à personne sur ce que je vais vous demander, s'il vous plaît ?

Le Magicien se retint de grimacer pour ne pas alarmer la rousse mais il avait l'impression que sa demande n'allait pas lui plaire. Entre le fait qu'elle l'attire dans un coin isolé pour parler et celui qu'elle lui demander de garder le secret, il avait le sentiment que tout ça sentait l'illégal à plein nez.

-D'accord, accepta t-il pourtant, cédant à son affection pour l'adolescente.

-Merci ! Vous êtes tellement gentil Fye-san.

-Ça ce n'est pas vrai, je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de gentil, la contredit-il avec un sourire. Mais que voulais tu me demander ?

Sakura baissa la tête et cacha son visage sous un rideau de cheveux. Elle resta quelques instants à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre avant de parler.

-S'il vous plaît, apprenez moi à me battre !

-Tu veux savoir te battre ?

-Oh je... enfin pas grand chose, juste tirer au pistolet.

-Pourquoi veux tu apprendre ça ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas rentrer dans le gang ? S'inquiéta t-il soudain.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Démenti la rousse avec vigueur. C'est juste que... j'aimerais savoir me défendre seule. J'ai déjà des armes bien entendu mais je suis incapable de m'en servie correctement alors elles sont inutiles !

Le blond se frotta la nuque avec gêne. Il avait la désagréable impression que son amie lui mentait sur ses véritables motivations. Et malheureusement, celles qu'il soupçonnaient être les bonnes étaient loin d'être aussi louables.

-Dis moi Sakura-chan, commença t-il avec douceur, tout ceci n'a aucun rapport avec Shaolan n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas du tout.

Ce fut infime, mais un éclair de peur et de surprise traversa les yeux de la jeune fille et son visage se décomposa durant une demi-seconde. Le Magicien soupira, il avait vu juste.

-Écoute Sakura... Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux de se faire trahir par celui qu'on aime, je sais que tu te bats de toutes tes forces pour surmonter ça, mais te venger ne te soulagera pas. Ôter la vie à quelqu'un ce n'est pas rien ! C'est un poids qu'il faut garder tout le reste de sa vie et en vérité très peu de gens sont capable de supporter ça...

L'adolescente lui sourit et prit sa main.

-Vous avez probablement raison, comme toujours mais... je suis trop en colère pour vouloir être raisonnable. Si vous saviez à quel point je lui en veux, murmura-t-elle en serrant la main. Il m'a tout pris... C'est le premier garçon dont j'ai été amoureuse, le premier à qui j'ai fait confiance aveuglement. J'avais toujours besoin de le voir, de lui parler, de savoir qu'il allait bien. Je me suis disputée avec mon frère pour, je l'ai défendu et en retour j'apprends que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène ! Que celui que j'ai aimais ne faisait que jouer la comédie, que son seul but était d'atteindre mon frère, que... que...

Incapable de continuer, elle se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings jusqu'à que ses jointures en deviennent blanches.

-Il y a des tas de gens qui sont morts ! Hurla-t-elle. Et ils ne reviendront pas. Tout ceci est un horrible cauchemar et je n'arrive plus à en sortir ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la conviction que si je le tue, je verrais à nouveau la sortie. Je le hais tellement...

Les doigts de Fye étaient complètement écrasé par la poigne de son amie, mais il supporta la douleur sans broncher. Il plongea ses yeux azur dans ceux de sa vis à vis et prit la parole.

-Tu le hais, ou tu te hais de ne pas parvenir à le détester ?

La rousse pâlit violemment et ses doigts lâchèrent légèrement prise. Elle secoua négativement la tête sans grande conviction.

Le blond eût un triste sourire et il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute Sakura... Ne lui laisse pas le plaisir de te laisser détruire par une culpabilité inutile. Montres lui qu'il ne peut pas te détruire aussi facilement !

-Sorti de votre bouche ça paraît tellement facile...

Elle lui lâcha la main et se défit de son étreinte.

-Vous avez parfaitement juste sur tout les points seulement... je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je veux apprendre à me battre ! J'en ait marre d'être un poids pour tout le monde, je veux être utile.

-Tu l'es déjà ! Affirma Le Magicien.

-Allons, ne mentez pas pour me faire plaisir ! Je sais que c'est faux.

-Arrêtes Sakura ! S'écria Fye en saisissant son amie par les épaules. Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que tu veux réellement tuer Shaolan ? Écoutes moi, s'il te plaît !

La jeune fille se dégagea et recula de quelques pas. Sur la défensive, elle croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air de défi.

-Vous ne comprenez pas.

-Alors expliques moi !

Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Mon frère, Yuko, le gang, ils veulent tous tuer Shaolan. Si je le fais pour eux, ça leur rendra service non ?

-Et toi alors dans tout ça ? C'est de ça dont tu as envie ?

-Ma naïveté a causé tout ces problèmes et toutes ces morts, il est plus que normal que je mette le point final à tout ça !

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

La rousse fronça les sourcils et son expression se durcit. Encore une fois, son ami avait deviné la vérité, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Shaolan évidemment. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du, et pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas. Mais elle n'abandonnerais pas son projet pour autant, après tout, le courage finirait peut être par lui venir.

-Apprenez moi ! Insista-t-elle.

-Tu as demandé à ton frère ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je connais sa réponse.

-Et moi je ne peux rien faire sans son accord ! Il me tuerait s'il l'apprenait !

-Il n'en saura rien, je vous le promet !

Le Magicien, en pleine réflexion, se tordait les mains. Il n'avait aucune envie d'apprendre une chose pareille à son amie mais celle-ci insistait tellement qu'il craignait qu'elle ne passe par des moyens bien plus dangereux si jamais il refusait. Voyant qu'il hésitait, Sakura ajouta :

-Je vous le demande parce que je sais que vous garderez le secret, mais si vous dîtes non je trouverais un autre moyen vous savez...

Fye grimaça, elle le tenait. Comment rejeter sa demande dans des circonstances pareilles ?

-Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m'en charge... souffla t-il, dépité.

-Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire chaleureux.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était passé l'adolescente naïve, et si gentille qu'il connaissait. Cette histoire l'avait complètement transformée, et pas pour le mieux...

La rousse s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre Tomoyo qui lui faisait de grands signes de l'autre côté de la cour et le blond se laissa tomber contre un arbre. Il se pris la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes.

Il ne comprenait pas à quoi Sakura jouait. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer Shaolan, pourtant elle s'évertuait à lui faire croire le contraire, pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. De toute façon, il sentait bien que pour l'instant elle n'avait pas assez de volonté pour joindre les gestes à la parole, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté de lui enseigner le tir. Mais il était évident qu'il interviendrait dès qu'il aurait l'impression qu'elle était prête à faire une bêtise. Après tout, il se souvenait encore très bien de ce que ça avait donné la fois précédente puisqu'il avait lui même failli y rester.

Il soupira et se promis d'en reparler avec son amie dès que possible.

Toute cette histoire lui avait sapé le moral et il décida de sortir son portable pour se changer les idées. Il savait exactement comment retrouver sa bonne humeur !

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_Coucou Kuro ! Tu fais quoi ? :)_

_De Kurogane à Fye_

_Je me suis fait enlevé par une troupe de Martiens._

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_Ah mince ! Ils sont gentils au moins ?_

_De Kurogane à Fye_

_Réfléchis, ils m'auraient pas kidnappés si ils étaient gentils !_

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_C'est pas faux! ;) Et du coup, tu comptes t'échapper bientôt ?_

_De Kurogane à Fye_

_J'en sais trop rien ! Après tout, ils m'ont peut être enlevé pour que je me marie avec la princesse Martienne. Si elle est jolie j'envisagerais peut être de rester là bas !_

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_Pff, t'es con ! X)_

_De Kurogane à Fye_

_Merci, j'apprécie ! :p_

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_Sinon, tu fais quoi en vrai ?_

_De Kurogane à Fye_

_On est allé vérifier un entrepôt parce qu'on nous avait dis que des types louches traînaient autour. Sauf qu'il y avait rien ! Passionnant hein ? -.-'  
>Et toi ?<em>

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_Ooooh mon pauvre petit Kuro-chou ! :p  
>Moi ? Je m'ennuie ! :)<em>

_De Kurogane à Fye_

_Te moque pas affreux blondinet !_

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_Je suis pas affreux d'abord ! :p  
>Tu reviens bientôt ? Tu me manques !<em>

_De Kurogane à Fye_

_On est presque là ! ... toi aussi !_

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_Hyyyu une déclaration d'amour par sms ! J'aurais payé cher pour voir ta tête ! ;)_

_De Kurogane à Fye_

_La ferme !_

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_Ahaha ! A tout de suite Kuro-myu ! :3_

Un grand sourire aux lèvres le blond se releva et se dirigea d'un pas enjoué vers la porte principale. Il n'avait vu son amant qu'en coup de vent le matin même et avait donc hâte de le retrouver. Il se retrouva rapidement devant l'entrée mais à son plus grand malheur l'unité du ninja n'était pas encore arrivé. Il soupira et se retint de taper du pied comme un gamin vexé. À la place il décida de faire se dépêcher le brun.

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_Je sais pas toi mais j'ai une soudaine envie de prendre un bain ! :p_

_De Kurogane à Fye_

_Ouai moi aussi ! ;)_

Le blond rit et sautilla sur place en tapant dans ses mains comme un enfant. Les gardes lui jetèrent un regard interloqué et il leur adressa un sourire radieux. Incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus il décida de faire couler le bain avant l'arrivée de son amant.

À peine eut il fait dix pas que deux voix enfantines l'appelèrent en criant dans son dos. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir les Mokona se jeter dans ses jambes. Les enfants s'accrochaient à lui, tiraient ses vêtements et parlaient en même temps, se coupant la parole l'un l'autre.

-Fye, Fye, vite !

-Viens dépê...

-Aller vite ! Il faut que...

-Dépêche toi ! C'est urg...

-On est trop petit !

-Et personne ne trouve d'échelle !

-En plus elle est morte de peur...

-Mais j'te juste...

-... c'est pas...

-... notre faute !

-Elle est grimpé toute seule !

-Et c'est pas nous qu'avons ouvert la fenêtre...

-Promis juré craché ! Crièrent ils à l'unisson.

-Hé oh stop ! Du calme je comprend rien ! Les interrompit le blond en se dégageant de la poigne des petits.

Les enfants reculèrent et prirent un air penaud. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait reprendre la parole et le Magicien dut les menacer de partir s'ils ne s'expliquaient pas pour les faire parler.

-Et ben, commença la fillette d'une petite voix, en fait on jouait dans le couloir et...

-On a cassé un vase ! Reprit Moko-kun, honteux. Sauf que, bah ça a fait beaucoup de bruit...

-... et y avait Chi-i qui passait juste à côté à ce moment là...

-... alors elle a eut peur et elle s'est sauvée.

Fye soupira craignant d'entendre la suite. Le petit brun se tortilla avec gêne et avoua enfin :

-On lui a couru après pour la rassurer, alors elle est grimpée dans un arbre et on arrive pas à la faire redescendre...

Le jeune homme se retint d'éclater de rire. C'était juste pour ça qu'ils faisaient une tête pareille ? Il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi ! Des chats se coinçaient dans des arbres tout les jours et Chi-i ne serait ni la première ni la dernière.

-Allons ne tirez pas une tête pareille, c'est pas grave ! Les rassura t-il. Je vais grimper la chercher, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Youpi, t'es le meilleurs ! S'extasièrent ils en lui sautant au cou.

Ils l'entraînèrent ensuite vers le jardin. En chemin le blond envoya un message à Kurogane pour le prévenir qu'il avait un truc urgent à régler et lui dire de faire couler l'eau en l'attendant.

Les enfants l'emmenèrent devant un grand cerisier où son chat était bel et bien coincé. Les griffes fermement plantées dans une branche plutôt haute elle poussait des miaulements plaintifs en regardant vers le bas.

-J'arrive ma belle, n'ait pas peur ! Lui cria son maître qui entreprit de faire le tour de l'arbre afin de trouver une prise pour monter.

Il escalada finalement le bas grâce à l'aide des Mokona qui lui firent la courte échelle. Il grimpa précautionneusement à la hauteur de l'animal et l'appela doucement pour la faire venir. Il l'attrapa et la cala contre lui d'un bras, se servant de l'autre pour commencer à redescendre. La chose n'était pas aisée avec une main de moins, et il manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfin atteindre le sol.

-Bravo ! Bravo ! T'es trop fort ! L'acclamèrent les bambins en courant autour de lui.

Mais aussitôt qu'elle les vit, Chi-i se tortilla de façon à s'échapper des bras du Magicien et se sauva en courant dans le bâtiment.

-Mais attends, où tu vas ? Reviens ! Protestèrent les jumeaux en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Fye tendit la main pour les retenir mais ils étaient déjà loin. Il soupira et parti à leur suite avant que les petits ne finissent pas définitivement traumatiser son pauvre chat. Celui-ci leur fit faire au moins deux fois le tour du QG sans qu'il ne parviennent à l'attraper. Étant plus rapide qu'eux elle finit même par les semer et il choisirent de se séparer pour la rechercher.

Le blond traîna dans les quartiers de Tomoyo dans l'espoir que l'animal y soit venu se cacher, mais l'endroit était vide. Il fit alors un tour dans le jardin sur lequel donnait la porte vitrée, mais également sans succès. Le jeune homme allait repartir lorsqu'il se rappela que Tomoyo lui avait un jour montré l'entrée du jardin privé qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur et Yuko. Il se glissa donc derrière le buisson qui en masquait le portail et alla jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

C'était un très joli jardin très fleuris. Quelques arbres était planté sur les côtés et une fontaine coulait au centre. Le Magicien remarqua avec plaisir que sa chatte était sagement couchée sur un banc, ou plus précisément sur les genoux de quelqu'un assit sur le banc. Il fronça les sourcils et vit avec surprise que la personne en question était Subaru.

-Bonjour, le salua celui-ci.

-Bonjour Subaru. La place est libre ? Demanda t-il en désignant l'emplacement à côté de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et le jeune homme s'assit. Il se mit à caresser Chi-i qui ronronna de bonheur.

-C'est votre chat ? S'étonna le brun.

-En effet.

-Elle est adorable !

Fye acquiesça et regarda l'animal en souriant. Puis ses yeux remontèrent sur le True Blood et il retint un soupir. Subaru avait encore perdu du poids et sa maigreur devenait préoccupante. Il était si pâle qu'il paraissait translucide et ses yeux étaient de plus en plus cernés. Le blond s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui car son état semblait empirer de jour en jour. Il ne mangeait quasiment rien, ne dormait plus et passait ses journées à errer dans but dans le QG. Il semblait tellement vulnérable que presque tout le monde l'avait prit en pitié et essayait d'être le plus gentil possible avec lui, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

-Subaru ? L'appela t-il doucement.

-Oui ? Sursauta t-il.

-... tu as mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Le Magicien soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Écoutes... je ne vais pas te faire la morale ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que je sais ce que tu traverse, mais il faut que tu manges !

Le brun le regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et de scepticisme.

-Je ne crois pas que vous en ayez la moindre idée... murmura le plus jeune.

-Il y a quelques années, mon frère jumeau s'est fait assassiner devant moi. Après ça je suis tombé en dépression. Je ne bougeais plus, je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus. Je restais dans mon lit toute la journée en rêvant de disparaître, parce que je savais qu'il était mort et que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Mais pour toi c'est différent ! Kamui est vivant, tout espoir n'est pas perdu !

-Peut être que si...

-Ça on en sait rien du tout ! Tu penses que ça fera plaisir à ton frère de te trouver dans cet état en revenant ? Non parce que figure toi qu'avec la chance que j'ai, cette histoire va encore me retomber dessus et personnellement je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de me mettre Kamui à dos, blagua Fye.

Subaru esquissa un sourire et pouffa.

-Aha, vous avez raison, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place ! En plus il fait peur quand il s'énerve !

-Oui, j'ai déjà eut l'occasion de voir ça !

-Alors je comprend que vous ayez peur !

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils parurent faire trop de bruit pour le chat, puisque celui-ci se lava avec indignation et alla se coucher plus loin.

-Merci de m'avoir fait rire, le remercia l'adolescent avec un sourire à peine forcé.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Protesta le blond.

Le True Blood haussa les épaules et se plongea dans la contemplation de l'eau s'écoulant de la fontaine. Son voisin en profita pour appeler Chi-i et la prendre dans ses bras. L'animal s'accrocha fermement au tee-shirt de son maître.

-Pour revenir à un sujet pas très gai, reprit le Magicien, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir manger quelque chose ?

-Ça me donne envie de vomir...

-Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir de faim comme ça !

-Je sais... mais je n'y arrive vraiment pas, gémit le brun.

-Hum, et si je te fais un beau sourire ? Proposa Fye en prenant un air aguicheur.

-Oh, oui tout de suite c'est plus facile, gloussa Subaru.

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et l'adolescent rit de plus belle.

-Allons même pas un fruit ? Pour mes beaux yeux ! Insista le blond.

-Pour vos yeux ? Dans ce cas je suis obligé d'accepter !

Il pouffèrent en cœur et se levèrent pour aller aux cuisines, où le True Blood parvint difficilement à avaler une pomme. Le Magicien reçut soudain un sms.

_De Kurogane à Fye_

_Euh... j'veux pas dire, mais l'eau est froide maintenant ! T'es aller le chercher où ton chat ?_

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_... sur mars ! :p_

_De Kurogane à Fye_

_-.-'_

_De Fye à Kuro-chan_

_Oh ça va boude pas ! J'arrive tout de suite Kuro-grognon ! ;)_

Il prit rapidement congé de ses amis et couru pratiquement jusqu'à la chambre. À peine eut il fermé la porte qu'il commença à retirer ses vêtements et il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain. Kurogane s'y trouvait déjà, plongé dans une baignoire fumante et remplie de mousse. Il retira sans ménagement son boxer et s'assit à califourchon sur son amant qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche. Celui-ci lui répondit avec plaisir et plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Hum salut toi ! S'exclama le ninja d'une voix sensuelle.

-Bonjour vous !

-Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire là tout suite ! Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille en faisant lentement descendre ses mains.

-Oh mais montre moi je t'en prie !

-Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois !

XxX

Le sol était dur et froid et il avait atrocement mal à la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux avec précaution et vit au rai de lumière passant par la lucarne qu'il faisait encore jour.

Le jeune homme voulu se mettre debout mais le simple geste de s'asseoir lui donna des vertiges, il resta donc par terre. Une forme bougea derrière la porte et le fit sursauter. Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse et il mourrait de soif. Il promena son regard autour de lui et vit avec joie une bouteille d'eau sur le sol. Il but goulûment mais à petites gorgées ce qui lui redonna quelques forces. Assez en tout cas pour se lever et tituber jusqu'à la porte. Il colla quasiment sa tête à la grille qui donnait sur le couloir et demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Mon frère... où est mon frère ?

''Ta gueule'' fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

><p><em>* et ** : Yuzuriha et Kusanagi sont les deux chasseurs de démon avec le chien que rencontrent Shaolan et Kurogane au pays d'Ôto.<em>

**Hé vous avez vu, j'ai été gentille sur ce coup là ! :D  
><strong>

**Ok j'avoue, j'ai cassé tout le KuroFye avec le passage de la fin mais bon... ^^'**

**Vous m'aimez quand même hein ? (Comment ça non ? T_T)**


	30. Chapitre 29 : Mission de sauvetage

**Salut, c'est encore moi !**

**Que fais tu ici en pleine période de BAC alors que tu devrais être en train de réviser me direz vous. Et bien je vous répond que je profite d'une pause pour vous poster ce chapitre ! (Ne suis-je pas adorable ? *Daccordjarrête* ) Bref !**

**Comme promis, ce chapitre déborde d'action, mais nos héros principaux n'y sont pas très présent... Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même ! :)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Satana : En effet, ces petits monstres lui en font voir de toute les couleurs. Sakura et bien... disons qu'elle est en train de comprendre le monde dans lequel elle vit.  
>(Rassures toi, je ne passe que mes épreuves anticipées du BAC car je suis en première ! Donc non je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire ! :D )<strong>

**Michikuni Mayu : Ahaha ! C'est vrai qu'on avait pas eut de KuroFye depuis longtemps alors je me rattrapais !**

**Yukihana17 : Oui c'est vrai qu'en ce moment ça va un peu mal pour tout le monde en fait ! Enfin sauf pour Kuro et Fye ! XD**

**Chome : Pas d'inquiétude, ça avance beaucoup dans ce chapitre pour certains personnages ! (En bien ou en mal, c'est un autre histoire...)  
>Merci pour tes encouragements ! :D<strong>

**mokona-au-chocopyuh : Merci, c'est gentil ! T'inquiète pas, j'ai encore quelques tours dans mon sac ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Seishiro vérifia une dernière fois l'émetteur caché dans son pendentif. Il glissa ses pistolets dans sa ceinture et mit ses lunettes. Il était temps de lancer l'opération.<p>

-Tout le monde est en place ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui monsieur, nous sommes à nos postes !

-Parfait, dans ce cas allons y ! ordonna t-il.

Il se laissa envahir par la colère, prit un air menaçant et sorti en trombe de la ruelle où il se trouvais. Une dizaine d'hommes l'accompagnaient, eux aussi armé jusqu'aux dents. Poussant sans ménagement les gardes à l'entrée, il pénétra de force dans le bâtiment en face de lui. Aussitôt, une cinquantaine de personnes sortirent précipitamment et tentèrent de les empêcher de passer. Les Black Brothers les repoussèrent avec violence et continuèrent à se frayer un chemin vers l'intérieur.

-Que signifie tout ceci ?! Tonna une voix forte, immobilisant tout le monde à l'exception du borgne.

Imperturbable, celui-ci se dirigea droit vers celui qui venait de parler, dégaina son arme et la lui braqua sur la tête.

-A vous de me le dire ! Répliqua t-il froidement en sortant de sa poche la bague de Subaru. Vous avez intérêt à avoir une excellente explication à ça si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse sauter la cervelle !

Son interlocuteur se figea et pâlit violemment en comprenant qu'il joindrait sans problème les actes à la parole. Il déglutit et bafouilla d'une voix mal-assurée :

-Monsieur Sakurazuka*, je... je... ce n'est pas de mon ressort !

Le brun haussa les épaules, retira le cran de sécurité et appuya le canon du pistolet sur le front de son interlocuteur.

-Non, non, non ! Attendez ! S'écria l'autre, suppliant. Laissez moi aller chercher mon supérieur, il pourra sûrement vous expliquer !

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ils vont venir tout seul ! Déclara le dirigeant. Kusanagi fait le s'il te plaît !

L'interpellé leva le bras et vida son chargeur en l'air, provoquant ainsi un grand vacarme. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la moité du QG se trouvait dans la cour et braquait ses armes sur les Black Brothers. Un homme avec une large cicatrice sur le visage et qui semblait être un haut gradé s'approcha de Seishiro et tenta de calmer le jeu.

-Bien, et si tout le monde commençait par baisser son arme ? proposa t-il.

-Expliquez moi ça et j'y réfléchirais ! Rétorqua le borgne en lui agitant l'anneau sous le nez.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ne jouez pas avec moi ! Le prévint il en tirant à quelques centimètre de la tête de son otage.

Celui-ci poussa un cri de frayeur et reçu un regard noir du balafré. Ce dernier regarda plus attentivement l'objet et eut un rictus de surprise en le reconnaissant.

-Comment avez vous obtenu ça ?

-A votre avis ? Je l'ai trouvé sur un cadavre. Il avait la tête explosé et étrangement je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait de Subaru ! Vous avez une autre théorie que la mienne ?

-Allons, vous ne pensez pas que nous l'aurions tué ? Demanda l'homme avec un sourire nerveux. Nous ne sommes pas fou ! Tout le monde sait parfaitement le risque encouru si jamais on touchait au gamin !

-Ah oui ? Alors Subaru est toujours chez vous, en vie ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Prouvez le ! Exigea le brun.

-Comment ?

-Montrez le moi !

-Impossible !

-Il est donc bel est bien mort... Je m'en doutais.

-Non, protesta l'autre. Je vais essayer d'obtenir l'autorisation pour que vous le voyiez mais cela va prendre du temps et...

-Je n'en ai pas ! Je veux le voir maintenant !

-Bon... venez à l'intérieur et laissez moi voir ce que je peux faire ! Par contre, si vous pouviez ranger votre pistolet...

-Vos hommes en premier !

-Comme vous voudrez, soupira t-il en faisant signe à tout le monde de baisser son arme. Les Black Brothers firent de même quelques secondes plus tard. L'homme à la cicatrice fit alors entrer le brun et ses hommes et leur demanda de patienter.

Seishiro s'appuya contre le mur et eut un sourire de satisfaction. Le plan se passait à merveille jusqu'à présent. Deux semaines avaient passé depuis qu'il avait envoyé ses hommes chez les Papillons Pourpres. C'était durant ce laps de temps qu'il avait organisé l'opération destinée à récupérer Kamui.

Le principe était simple : il faisait semblant d'avoir apprit la mort de Subaru. Après tout personne ne savait qu'il était toujours vivant et si on était pas venu l'avertir que l'adolescent était en vie, il aurait probablement fait quelque chose dans ce genre là. Les hommes de Fei-wan ne se douteraient donc de rien. Puisqu'on ne s'était pas encore débarrassé de lui, il supposait que Fei-wan avait encore besoin de lui. Par conséquent, ils allaient tout faire pour que le borgne croit que Subaru était encore en leur possession. Et leur seul moyen pour cela était d'essayer faire passer Kamui pour Subaru et de le lui montrer. Dans l'urgence de la situation, ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que d'agir de la sorte. Cela lui permettrait d'approcher le jeune homme d'assez près pour lancer la deuxième partie du plan et le libérer.

XxX

Kamui senti qu'on lui versait un seau d'eau froide sur la t^te et se réveilla en sursaut. IL fut soulevé par les cheveux et assit de force. On lui colla une bouteille dans les mains et on lui ordonna de boire. IL retira maladroitement le bouchon et avala quelques gorgées en grimaçant. Le liquide avait un goût désagréable et il dut se retenir pour ne pas tout recracher.

-Encore ! Lui intima quelqu'un.

IL s'exécuta à contre cœur. La tête lui tourna et les murs tournèrent autour de lui. Il retomba par terre et comprit confusément qu'on l'avait drogué. Il n'était pas exactement inconscient mais son corps était si lourd qu'il était incapable se bouger ou de réfléchir. Il sentit vaguement qu'on le traînait dans un coin de la pièce. On le changea de vêtements et ses cheveux furent plaqués sur son crâne à grand renfort d'eau. Finalement on le poussa contre le mur et l'abandonna tel quel.

À travers le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait il entendit la clé tourner dans le serrure et des pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Mais il avait bien trop mal à la tête pour tenter d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

XxX

Seishiro soupira et refit le tour de la pièce pour la quinzième fois. Ça faisait vingt minutes qu'ils patientaient, ils les avaient oubliés ou quoi ?

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit sur le type à la cicatrice qui lui fit signe de venir.

-Seulement lui ! Précisa t-il lorsque ses hommes voulurent le suivre.

-Hors de question qu'il y aille seul ! Protesta Kusanagi.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser partir seul avec notre chef sans protection ? Pour nous vous restez des ennemis !

-Pas plus de quatre dans ce cas !

Le borgne fit un geste et sept de ses hommes sortirent de la pièce.

-Bien, reprit le sbire de Fei-wan, maintenant je suis désolé mais il va falloir que vous me donniez vos armes.

Ils obéirent sans rechigner. Ce n'était pas un problème, ils avaient prévu ça. Ils subirent une fouille sommaire puis on les emmena dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils y tournèrent pendant au moins cinq minutes et le brun le soupçonna de vouloir lui faire perdre son chemin pour ne pas qu'il puisse repartir seul. Précaution bien inutile elle aussi !

Ils finirent par arriver dans un couloir sombre où ils s'arrêtèrent devant la seule porte gardée. Deux hommes se tenaient devant, immobiles et silencieux. Le balafré lui fit signe d'approcher et de regarder par l'ouverture dans la porte.

Il se pencha à la lucarne et son visage s'assombrit. Kamui était méconnaissable. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce il flottait dans des vêtement trop grands qui cachaient son corps. Son visage était sale, comme recouvert de suie mais cela ne l'empêche pas de remarquer plusieurs méchantes contusions. Ils avaient plaqué ses cheveux sur son crâne comme ceux de Subaru. Le déguisement était grossier mais l'adolescent était dans l'ombre et ils avaient masqué son visage au maximum. Il supposa que pour quelqu'un qui ne rêvait que d'y croire, cela aurait pu faire illusion. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas y croire, et que pour une fois, il avait un coup d'avance sur eux.

Poursuivant dans son rôle il appela :

-Subaru ? Subaru c'est toi ?

Le jeune homme remua vaguement mais ne répondit pas.

-Hé, Suba-chan c'est moi, Seishiro ! Insista t-il.

Kamui sembla saisir à peu près ses paroles puisqu'il releva la tête et le regarda. IL plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du Black Brothers et un déclic sembla se faire dans son esprit car un éclair de lucidité passa dans son regard. Seishiro fronça les sourcils et dut retenir un soupir. Ces idiots auraient au moins pu se rappeler que les jumeaux avaient les yeux de couleur différente. Ceux de Kamui étaient bleu acier tandis que Subaru les avait verts. Mais il fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué pour ne pas compromettre l'opération.

-Tu sais, je sors le chat tout les jours ! Ajouta le borgne le plus naturellement du monde.

Le True Blood eut un mouvement de surprise et baissa la tête pour ne rien laisser paraître. C'était du code et il venait de lui dire qu'ils allaient le sortir de là. Pour une fois, il était sincèrement heureux de voir le Black Brothers.

Ce dernier s'éloigna de la porte en hochant la tête et retint son sourire en voyant l'effort fournit par les hommes de Fei-wan pour ne pas montrer leur soulagement. Il porta discrètement une main à son pendentif et déclencha la télécommande qui y était cachée.

-Bien, tout est en ordre finalement ! Autant pour moi !

-Vos doutes étaient légiti... commença le balafré avant de s'interrompre dans un gargouillis.

Kusanagi venait de lui donner un coup violent dans la trachée. L'autre s'effondra en toussant et les gardes se précipitèrent sur eux. Les hommes de Seishiro s'en débarrassèrent en les assommant contre les murs. Le dirigeant récupéra une de leur arme et abattit l'homme à la cicatrice qui tentait de se relever. Il tira ensuite dans la serrure de la cellule de Kamui et finit d'ouvrir la porte à coup de pied. En le voyant entrer, l'adolescent voulu se mettre debout mais il était encore trop dans le cirage pour y parvenir. Le borgne le prit donc dans ses bras malgré ses faibles protestations.

-Sei-shiro ? Parvint il finalement à articuler d'une voix pâteuse.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Subaru va... bien ?

-Suba-chan est en sécurité, il ne craint plus rien.

Le True Blood eut un pâle sourire. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Seishiro et perdit connaissance.

Au dessus d'eux des bruits de cris et de tirs se firent entendre. Tout se déroulait à merveille pour le moment. Le borgne passa donc à l'étape suivante et appela Fuma :

-Alors ?

-Ils sont tous à l'entrée, répondit le cadet.

-Et toi ?

-J'arrive ! Vous n'avez pas bougé hein ?

-Non.

-Super, à tout de suite !

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le quo-dirigeant déboula dans le couloir menaçant quelqu'un de son pistolet. Il lança des armes à l'intention de ceux qui avaient accompagné son aîné.

-Où est la sortie de secours ? Demanda Fuma à son prisonnier.

-Quelle sortie de secours ? Il n'y en a pas d'autre que les trois principales !

-Ne te fout pas de ma gueule ! La sortie qu'utilisent vos chefs pour s'échapper quand ça commence à trop sentir le roussit !

-Il n'y en a p...

Il lui tira dans l'épaule et le poussa contre le mur.

-Répond ou je t'exploses les rotules ! Le menaça t-il en pointant le pistolet sur ses genoux.

La peur passa dans les yeux de l'homme et il gémit :

-Attendez je vais vous le dire ! À l'étage du dessous, au fond du couloir, il y a une porte qui donne sur la cave ! De là on peut accéder aux égouts.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda t-il en appuyant sur sa plaie à l'épaule.

-Oui je vous le jure ! Sanglota l'autre.

-Ben tu vois, c'était pas sorcier ! S'exclama le châtain en lui mettent un grand coup de crosse sur la tête. Bon, allons y avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent.

Seishiro acquiesça et ils se mirent en chemin. Fuma les ramena jusqu'aux escaliers d'où ils venaient et ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur. Au dessus d'eux les bruits de combat se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et ils se mirent à courir pour sortir au plus vite. Une sonnerie d'alarme se mit à retentir dans le bâtiment et ils accélérèrent encore le pas. Ils finirent pas arriver à un embranchement et choisirent d'aller à droite. Mais c'était un cul de sac et ils durent faire demi-tour. En arrivant au croisement ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un groupe d'ennemis et commencèrent une longue fusillade. Les adversaires continuaient à arriver en nombre et ils étaient pratiquement submergés, si bien que le borgne se prit un balle dans le bras. Sous le coup de la douleur, il lâcha Kamui. Fuma récupéra l'adolescent et le jeta sur son épaule avant de traîner son frère à l'abri.

-Seishiro, ça va ?

-T'inquiète elle est ressortie ! Grogna l'intéressé.

-Ça c'est pas une réponse ! Enfin, c'est déjà ça. Bouge pas je vais te mettre un truc pour arrêter le sang.

Il arracha une manche de sa veste et l'attacha autour du bras blessé de son aîné.

-Merci, grimaça ce dernier.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On est plus que cinq en comptant Kamui, et eux sont au moins quinze ! Si on essaye de passer en force on est certain d'y passer ! Tu as une idée ?

-Non, je ne sais pas Fuma ! Je ne vois pas comment nous sortir de là !

Le châtain soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Les seuls hommes qu'il leur restait étaient en train de les couvrir mais ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution, et vite !

-En premier lieu, repasse moi Kamui, je vais le porter ! S'exclama Seishiro.

-Quoi ? C'est hors de question, tu es blessé !

-Justement ! Je vais avoir du mal à me battre maintenant. Autant que je le porte, comme ça tu ne sera pas encombré .

-Mais tu...

-Ne discute pas ! Lui ordonna le borgne en lui prenant de force l'adolescent des bras.

Au même moment des cris et des tirs nourris se firent entendre dans le couloir.

-Seishiro-sama, Fuma-sama vous êtes ici ? Cria une voix, couvrant le vacarme.

-Oui ! Répondirent ils reconnaissant la voix d'un Black Brothers.

-Allez y, on vous couvre !

Les frères se firent un signe de tête et s'élancèrent à l'unisson pour traverser le croisement. Jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté ils virent que certains de leurs hommes placé à l'entrée étaient venus pour les aider. Ils s'étaient interposés devant les sbires de Fei-wan pour permettre à leurs dirigeants de passer. Ceux-ci parvinrent à atteindre le couloir de gauche et se dépêchèrent d'en rejoindre le fond pour accéder à la sortie. À mi-chemin le True Blood gémit et remua vaguement mais sans se réveiller pour autant.

Par chance il s'agissait cette fois-ci du bon endroit et la porte qu'ils trouvèrent au fond du couloir donnait bel et bien sur une sorte de cave. Ils descendirent prudemment en tâtonnant pour trouver la lumière.

-Je l'ai ! S'exclama Fuma en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

La pièce s'alluma et ils grincèrent des dents en remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Face à eux, nonchalamment posté devant la trappe qui menait aux égouts se trouvait Shaolan. Seishiro fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec insistance tandis que son frère se dépêchait d'aller refermer la porte.

-On s'est déjà vu nous ! Finit par lâcher le brun. Mais pas ici... Aaah je n'arrive plus à me souvenir où c'était !

-C'est... c'était un Papillon Pourpre ! Lui rappela l'adolescent dans ses bras d'une voix pâteuse.

-Kamui tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ? Ça va ? Demanda le châtain en se précipitant sur lui.

Il hocha la tête et fit signe qu'il voulait descendre. Le borgne le posa délicatement par terre mais les jambes du True Blood se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba directement dans les bras de Fuma.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Kamui-kun, mais de là à te jeter sur moi avec autant de fougue... Le taquina t-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'adolescent s'empourpra et le fusilla du regard en l'insultant.

-La ferme, enfoiré ! S'énerva t-il en se dégageant violemment.

Il recula si vite qu'il perdit l'équilibre et se cogna dans Seishiro qui le retint en éclatant de rire. Puis devant le regard meurtrier que l'autre lui jetait il retrouva son sérieux et passa un bras sous épaules pour l'aider à marcher.

Un raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre et ils se souvinrent soudain de la présence d'un ennemi dans la pièce.

-Ah, tu es là toi c'est vrai ! Nous étions en train de dire que tu es un ancien de chez Yuko, c'est bien ça ? Demanda le brun.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas.

-Si tu es ici cela signifie que tu l'as trahit, non ? Insista le cadet.

-Oh, ça me revient ! S'écria le borgne. C'est toi dont tout le monde parlait là bas ! La taupe qui s'est enfuie avec des tas d'infos et qui a brisé le cœur de la sœur du chef des Blue Sand.

-Outch pas très glorieux comme portrait ! Renchérit Fuma.

-En effet ! C'est pour ça que je ne supporte pas les traîtres ! C'est vraiment de la vermine !

-Il peut absolument pas les blairer ! Lui confia le châtain. C'est quand même un peu con pour toi, hein ?

Shaolan soupira et joua avec le cran de sûreté de son arme.

-Où voulez vous en venir ? Les questionna t-il.

-Et bien à la conclusion que si tu ne te poussa pas de notre chemin rapidement, je n'aurais pas le moindre scrupule à t'éliminer. Je ne tue jamais de gamin parce qu'il me reste un semblant de cœur, mais je crois que je peux sans problème faire une exception pour toi ! Le menaça Seishiro.

-Allez y, essayez pour voir ! Le provoqua l'adolescent.

Le Black Brothers haussa un sourcil et lui tira en pleine tête. Enfin il l'aurait fait si son pistolet n'avait pas émit le bruit caractéristique signifiant qu'il était vide. Un sourire amusé se peignit sur le visage du traître et il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il me reste ça ! Intervint Fuma en dégainant son épée.

Shaolan sorti également la sienne de son fourreau et les adversaires se toisèrent du regard.

-Tu ne veux pas t'écarter ? Tu es sûr ?

-Certain ! Répondit il sans hésitation. Il est hors de question que je vous laissa partir, vous êtes bien trop important !

-Comme tu voudras !

Ils engagèrent le combat avec une grande violence. Chacun essayait à tout prix de blesser l'autre et les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse impressionnante. L'adolescent ayant été formé par Kurogane il arrivait quasiment à tenir tête au Black Brothers et réussit même à lui infliger quelques éraflures que l'autre lui rendit au double. Malgré sa technique impressionnante, Fuma était plus âgé, plus expérimenté et meilleur que lui au sabre. Le combat tourna finalement en la défaveur de Shaolan qui se fit désarmer et plaquer au mur.

-Juste pour savoir, pourquoi n'as tu pas appelé de renfort ? Tu n'espérait quand même pas nous tenir t^te à toi tout seul ? S'étonna le vainqueur.

Son ennemis haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

-Bah c'est pas important après tout ! Marmonna t-il en levant son épée.

Il allait l'abattre sur l'ex Papillon Pourpre quand un cri de Kamui le retint :

-Fuma, attends !

-Hum, qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t-il, surpris.

-Laisse le en vie !

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Toya t'en voudras si tu ne lui laisse pas. Et puis il n'en vaut pas la peine ! En plus après la correction qu'il va se prendre pour nous avoir laissé nous enfuir, je suis certain qu'il regrettera que tu ne l'ai pas tué !

-Bah tu as sûrement raison ! Et puis on va pas s'abaisser au niveau de Fei-wan et tuer des gosses, j'ai trop de dignité pour ça ! Reconnu t-il avant d'assommer le jeune homme d'un bon coup sur le crâne.

Les fuyards se dépêchèrent ensuite de s'engouffrer dans le passage menant aux égouts. C'était un petit boyau sombre et malodorant qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Bientôt le True Blood retrouva la totalité de ses capacités motrices et il n'eut plus besoin de l'aide du borgne pour marcher. L'état de ce dernier au contraire se dégradait de plus en plus. Le tissus sur son bras était complètement imbibé de sang et son visage commençait à perdre ses couleurs.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande artère et prirent la décision de s'éloigner le plus possible avant de retourner à la surface.

-Vous savez où on est au moins ? Demanda Kamui. Parce que ça serait pas mal qu'on ne ressorte pas en plein milieu d'un territoire ennemis !

Fuma haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. De toute façon ça vaudrait forcément mieux que de rester chez Fei-wan !

Des voix et bruits de pas résonnèrent soudain dans le tunnel tout près d'eux . Ils se précipitèrent à l'abri dans un conduit annexe et virent avec horreur des sbires de Fei-wan et des Riyon-fui passer tout près d'eux. Ils avaient été beaucoup plus rapide que prévu à retrouver leur trace.

-Je pense qu'on devrait remonter tout de suite finalement, murmura Seishiro. Ça sera moins dangereux à l'extérieur.

-Excellente idée, sortons vite d'ici avant qu'ils ne nous trouve !

-Il est un peu trop trad pour ça gamin ! S'exclama une voix railleuse dans leur dos.

Les fugitifs se retournèrent d'un bond et tombèrent face à face avec une quinzaine d'ennemis les armes braquées sur eux.

-Rendez-vous gentiment, ça vaudra mieux ! Leur conseilla t-il.

-Dans tes rêves connard ! Cracha le châtain en sortant son épée.

-Allons ne sois pas bête, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce joujou contre nos flingues ? Jettes ça tu veux ?

Le Black Brothers serra les dents et lança sa lame au loin en le foudroyant du regard. L'autre avait raison, il ne pouvait rien faire du tout.

-C'est bien ! Maintenant vous mettez vos mains bien en évidence et vous nous suivez sans faire d'histoire.

Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent à contre cœur et se laissèrent conduire droit vers là d'où ils venaient. Mais le borgne ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Après tout les efforts qu'il leur avait fallu pour en arriver là, il était de question que tout échoue maintenant ! Il trébucha délibérément et se laissa tomber par terre.

-Relève toi ! Lui ordonna un type en le soulevant de force.

Il en profita pour lui voler son arme et lui mettre une balle en pleine tête. Tout le groupe s'immobilisa sous le coup de la surprise et il eut le temps d'en éliminer un autre avant qu'ils ne réagissent.

-Lâche ça ! Lui intima le chef de la troupe.

-C'est hors de question ! Protesta Seishiro en le visant.

-Si tu me tue, mes hommes tirent ! Le brun jeta un coup d'œil et vit avec dépit que les hommes en question menaçaient son petit frère et Kamui. Ça ce n'était pas bon du tout !

-On s'en fout, explose lui la tronche à cet enfoiré de mes deux ! Cria Fuma.

Son aîné leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il lui fallait un moyen de se débarrasser de lui en empêchant ses hommes de les tuer ensuite.

-Tu réfléchis trop du con, c'est mauvais pour la santé ça ! Railla quelqu'un.

-Attention ! Cria le True Blood.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il sentit un objet dur s'abattre sur l'arrière de son crâne. Sonné il s'écroula contre le mur. Un poids s'appuya sur sa cage thoracique, lui arrachant une grimace.

-Toi, t'as vraiment de la chance qu'on doive te ramener vivant, parce que sinon j'te raconte même pas ce que t'aurais pris !

Le poids se retira de son torse et les taches noires qui dansaient devant ses yeux commencèrent à s'estomper.

-N'empêche que ça c'est pour mes hommes que t'as buté connard ! Cria l'homme.

Son pied s'écrasa contre l'épaule du brun avec un craquement sinistre et cette fois ci il cria de douleur.

-Mais ta gueule putain !

Le second coup l'atteint au front et tout devint noir. Inerte il s'écroula au sol et le sang se mit à ruisseler autour de sa tête.

-Seishiro ! Seishiro ! Hurla Fuma en se débattant pour rejoindre son frère.

-Ferme la ou tu finis comme lui !

Le Black Brothers serra les poings et du se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur lui.

Un homme saisit le dirigeant sous les bras et le fit traîner derrière lui. Son épaule formait un angle anormal et son visage était couvert de sang. Le type ne prenait pas la peine de regarder où il le faisait glisser et la patience du châtain ne tint pas plus de deux minutes.

-Ok, stop ! Donnez le moi ! Réclama t-il fermement.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il vous encombre et ça vous ralentit ! Laissez moi le porter on ira beaucoup plus vite !

-D'accord, mais t'a pas intérêt à nous faire perdre du temps !

Fuma récupéra avec soulagement son frère et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. À voir ses blessures de près il était presque certain que son épaule était déboîtée voir fracturée, mais la plaie à son front était assez superficielle. Il s'en tirait plutôt bien !

Il s'agissait maintenant de réussir à se tirer de là. Le plus discrètement possible le cadet attira dans sa main le médaillon de son frère. Puis, après avoir vérifier que les autres n'avaient rien remarqué il actionna la commande qui se trouvait sur le pendentif. Il s'agissait d'une commande à distance transmise à chacun de leurs hommes par onde radio. Le code en était d'une simplicité enfantine : une pression pour ''Début de l'opération'', et deux pour ''Repliez vous''. Mais ils avaient également prévu l'éventualité selon laquelle il y aurait un ordre différent à donner, dans ce cas là ils envoyaient un code en morse. C'était exactement ce que le Black Brothers était en train de faire. Avec de grandes précautions pour ne pas se faire remarquer il envoya deux mots en code : ''SOS'' et ''égouts''. Leurs hommes n'étaient pas stupide ils comprendraient qu'ils avaient besoin d'une aide urgente à cet endroit. Les connaissant, ils trouveraient facilement le passage pour les égouts, la vraie question était de savoir si ils les retrouveraient à temps ou non. Enfin en partant bien entendu du principe que les Black Brothers dominaient la bataille et qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait de leur seul espoir, c'était ce que le châtain préférait se dire.

Il déchanta rapidement en voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre du passage donnant sur le QG de Fei-wan. Mais leur geôliers ne connaissant pas plus qu'eux l'issue de la bataille, ils préférèrent jouer la carte de la prudence et n'empruntèrent pas ce chemin. Ils les firent continuer à marcher au grand soulagement de Kamui et de Fuma.

Mais celui-ci avait maintenant un problème de plus à régler. Une fois descendu, leurs hommes n'auraient plus aucun moyen de savoir par quel côté aller. Il fallait qu'il leur laisse une piste. Il activa un mécanisme caché dans le médaillon qui fit jaillir un courte lame. Il prit une grande inspiration, serra les dents et se l'enfonça profondément dans la main. Il la plaça ensuite de façon à ce que le sang goutte par terre. Ainsi leurs alliés auraient un chemin tout tracé. De plus, si leur geôliers voyaient le sang, ils penseraient qu'il venait des blessures du borgne et ne se méfieraient pas.

Malheureusement s'il avait réglé ce point, tout était loin d'être fini car il peinait de plus en plus à avancer car Seishiro était un homme adulte, plutôt grand et que par conséquent il pesait lourd. Il ralentit discrètement la cadence mais les types derrière lui s'en aperçurent et le poussèrent en avant en lui intimant de marcher plus vite. En voyant la scène, le True Blood comprit son problème et vint lui porter secours. Ils passèrent chacun un bras du dirigeant sur leurs épaules pour se répartir le poids et recommencèrent à avancer.

Le Black Brothers sentit que l'adolescent lui attrapait discrètement le poignet pour attirer son attention.

-On fait quoi ? Articula t-il silencieusement.

-Laisse moi faire, murmura le châtain.

Son interlocuteur hocha discrètement la tête et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf que Fuma avait beau attendre, personne ne semblait vouloir arriver pour les aider. À ce rythme là ils arriveraient à destination avant leurs hypothétique renforts. Et ça ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. L'échec de la mission aurait des conséquences si terrible qu'il n'osait même pas y penser. Il fallait absolument qu'ils gagnent du temps pour attendre l'arrivée de leurs hommes, ou au moins pour qu'il trouve un plan afin de les sortir de là.

Mais aucune idée ne lui venait et il sentait l'échéance des rapprocher un peu plus à chaque pas. Tapotant innocemment l'avant bras de Kamui, il lui glissa :

-J'ai besoin de temps.

-Hé la ferme vous deux ! S'écria un de leur geôlier.

L'adolescent se tourna vers son ami et lui fit un signe de tête. Deux secondes plus tard il lâchait Seishiro et le poussait violemment sur son frère, les faisant ainsi chuter tout deux. Il donna ensuite un grand coup de coude dans le nez à l'homme qui se précipitait sur lui et envoya un autre type au tapis d'un coup de genou bien placé entre les jambes. Récupérant le couteau de celui à qui il venait de casser le nez il infligea plusieurs grandes coupures à ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher.

N'ayant aucune envie de finir dans le même état que l'aîné des frère Sakurazuka, il se dépêcha de sauter dans le fleuve d'immondice qui coulait au milieu du tunnel. Il lutta avec difficulté contre le courant mais fini par parvenir de l'autre côté. À peine eut il posé un pied hors de l'eau qu'une volée de balle l'atteint. Kamui se jeta par terre juste à temps mais une cuisante douleur se répandit bientôt dans sa joue et sur son flan. Ignorant ses blessures il se releva d'un bond et se précipita à l'abri dans un embranchement, non sans écoper au passage d'un méchante éraflure à la jambe.

Le garçon s'appuya contre le mur et reprit son souffle. La tête lui tournait horriblement et sa vision oscillait entre le net et le flou. Les effets de la drogues ne devaient pas encore être tout à fait dissipés et ses récentes plaies n'aidaient en rien. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour en arriver là, il ne laisserait pas tomber maintenant. Si Fuma avait besoin de temps, il lui en donnerait !

De leur côté les sbires ennemis étaient dans une telle panique d'avoir perdu un de leur prisonnier que le châtain en profita pour s'asseoir par terre et se reposer un peu. Quand il avait dit à l'adolescent qu'il lui fallait du temps, il ne s'attendait en aucun cas à ce qu'il fasse une chose pareille, mais puisque ça fonctionnait à merveille il n'allait pas le blâmer. Il espérait seulement que le brun n'avait pas été touché par les tirs adverses. Et aussi que les autres se rappelleraient rapidement qu'ils avaient l'ordre de les ramener vivants.

-Ça ne sert à rien de t'enfuir gamin ! Tu ne fera pas cinquante mètres !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Répliqua l'intéressé.

Le chef de la troupe fit un signe de tête et plusieurs de ses hommes se jetèrent à l'eau pour poursuivre l'adolescent.

-Attention Kamui, ils traversent ! Le prévint le Black Brothers.

En récompense il reçut un coup de pied et un ''Ta gueule'' mais cela eut au moins le mérite de permettre au True Blood de prendre un peu d'avance sur ses poursuivants.

Fuma et les hommes restant ne bougèrent plus, attendant le retour de l'adolescent et des autres. Le quo-dirigeant put alors prendre du temps pour s'occuper d'élaborer un plan. Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'un mouvement près de lui attira son attention. Seishiro poussa un léger grognement et remua. Il entrouvrit les paupières et leva le regard vers son frère.

-Où... sommes nous ?

-Toujours dans les égouts, j'en ait bien peur !

-Ah... Et Kamui ?

-Il vient de s'enfuir. Ça va toi ?

-Hmm, j'ai mal partout. Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec lui ?

Le châtain donna une tape sur l'épaule de son aîné.

-Tu es bête ou quoi ? Je n'allais pas te laisser là !

-Tu aurais du...

-Mais bien sûr !

-Je suis sérieux Fuma ! Insista le borgne.

L'interpellé soupira et leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Tu serais parti si nos places avaient été échangées ? Demanda t-il.

-Bien sûr que non voyons !

-Alors tu comprends bien que c'était hors de question !

-Non, c'est... différent, protesta le dirigeant.

-Et en quoi je te prie ?

-Je suis ton grand frère, c'est à moi de te protéger et pas le contraire.

Fuma leva les yeux au ciel, il était impossible.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Je suis assez grand pour me protéger tout seul, merci bien !

Seishiro eut un rire à moitié étranglé sous l'air hébété de son cadet.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Voulu savoir ce dernier.

-Toi. À chaque fois que nous avons cette discussion tu finis toujours par me dire ça avec ton petit air d'enfant vexé. C'est trop mign...

Le châtain appuya brusquement sa main sur la bouche de son frère pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Pas un mot de plus ! Le menaça t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

L'autre éclata de rire encore une fois.

-Voilà c'est exactement cette tête là ! S'exclama t-il en le montrant du doigt.

-Désolé d'interrompre ce petit moment très émouvant mais... FERMEZ LA ! Les coupa le chef du groupe.

-Ouh, il est pas content ! Railla insolemment le borgne.

-A ta place je ferais pas trop le malin, ou tu pourrais bien retourner au pays des rêves !

-Bon en même temps je le comprend, poursuivit t-il en l'ignorant, ça doit faire mal de se faire avoir par un gamin encore à moitié dans les vapes.

-TOI ! S'énerva l'homme en s'approchant dangereusement.

-Moi ? Demanda Seishiro avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Si tu dis un mot de plus, je te jure que ça va mal se passer !

-Oh j'imagine que je dois me taire alors ! Vous êtes tellement terrifiant, je préférerais ne pas vous mettre en rogne, ironisa le Black Brothers, provocateur.

-Cette fois-ci je vais te... commença l'homme en levant la main.

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase car ils furent interrompu par des bruits de pas et de voix tout près d'eux. Fuma se redressa vivement, peut être était-ce les renforts qu'ils attendaient.

-Ici ! On est ici ! Cria t-il pour attirer l'attention.

Aussitôt les voix se multiplièrent et se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Les sbires de Fei-wan comprirent que les nouveaux venu n'étaient pas forcément des alliés et se mirent en position de combat. Leur chef mit les deux Black Brothers en joue au cas ou. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Kurogane et un groupe de Papillons Pourpres débarquèrent au beau milieu du tunnel. Le dirigeant n'eut même pas le temps de leur dire de ne plus bouger ou il tuait ses prisonniers qu'il avait déjà une balle dans la tête. Les renforts étaient plus nombreux que leurs adversaires puisque ceux-ci étaient scindé en deux groupes et ils n'eurent pas grand mal à prendre le dessus.

Bientôt les frères virent Fye se frayer un passage jusqu'à eux et les rejoindre.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il en s'accroupissent à leurs côtés.

-Moi oui, mais je crois que Seishiro a l'épaule déboîté, répondit le châtain.

Le Magicien grimaça et regarda avec un air désolé le bras du borgne qui pendait mollement.

-Où est Kamui ?

-Oh il... il s'est enfuit pour gagner du temps alors, je n'en sais rien !

-C'est embêtant.

-D'ailleurs, intervint le brun, qu'est-ce que les Papillons Pourpres fabriquent ici ?

-Ah nous ? Et bien vous avez envoyé un signal SOS à vos hommes mais ils étaient trop débordés pour pouvoir venir vous aider alors ils nous ont demandé à nous. On savait que vous étiez dans les égouts et puis comme on a finit par trouver les traces de sang on a pas eut trop de mal à vous suivre ! Expliqua le blond.

-D'accord mais... pourquoi ?

-Vous demanderez à Yuko ! Éluda le jeune homme. Et puis je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleurs moment pour parler de ça, non ?

-C'est vrai.

-Bon, vous avez des armes ?

Ils secouèrent la tête négativement.

-Ok, bougez pas, je reviens !

Fye se releva d'un bond et s'enfonça dans la marée humaine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux pistolets dans les mains.

-Tenez, attrapez ! S'exclama t-il en leur lançant.

-Merci !

-Vous pouvez vous mettre debout ? Demanda t-il à l'attention de Seishiro.

-Bien entendu ! Répliqua ce dernier alors qu'il en était bien incapable.

Son frère soupira et passa de force un bras sous ses épaules. Le dirigeant lui jeta un regard noir mais ne le repoussa pas.

-Super ! Se réjouit Le Magicien. Venez avec moi, je vais vous mettre à l'abri.

Attrapant le bras de Fuma il entraîna les Black Brothers à sa suite. Ils longèrent les murs sur une quinzaine de mètres et se faufilèrent dans un boyau annexe.

-Mais vous saignez ! Remarqua soudain le blond en désignant la main du châtain.

-C'est rien !

-Rien ?! S'écria le borgne. Ta main est quasiment transpercée !

-Oublies ça, d'accord ?

Son interlocuteur soupira et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Vous pouvez retourner avec les autres si vous voulez ! Proposa le quo-dirigeant à Fye. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, on saura se défendre !

-Je préfère rester, on ne sait jamais !

-Comme vous voudrez.

En effet, plusieurs ennemis parvinrent à se faufiler jusqu'à leur cachette et ils durent s'en débarrasser rapidement avant qu'ils ne rameutent tout les autres.

Finalement les tirs devinrent de moins en moins fréquents dans le tunnel principal et ils devinèrent que les Papillons Pourpres étaient sur le point de gagner. Quelques minutes plus tard les bruits de combat disparurent définitivement et ils se glissèrent hors du boyau.

-Ouf vous êtes là ! S'exclama Kurogane en poussant un soupir de soulagement. J'ai eut peur que ces connards ait profité de la bataille pour vous emmener plus loin.

-Non, votre ami nous a fait nous mettre à l'abri, expliqua Seishiro.

-Bon point pour lui, c'était une précaution intelligente !

-Où est Kamui ? Demanda soudain une voix.

Subaru apparu au milieu des Papillons Pourpres couvert de sang et deux épées à la main.

-Subaru ? Mais que fais tu ici ? S'horrifia le dirigeant en se précipitant sur lui.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester en arrière alors que vous risquiez vos vies pour lui ! Moi aussi je sais me battre !

-Oui, mais s'ils t'avaient vu...

-Ce n'est pas le cas ! Le coupa t-il. Où est mon frère ?

Fuma se gratta la nuque avec gène et lui avoua ce qui c'était passé.

-Par où sont ils parti ? Se renseigna l'adolescent.

-Attends Subaru tu ne peux pas foncer tête baisser, on a...

-Où ?!

-Là ! S'exclama Kamui en apparaissant sur l'autre rive.

-Kamui ! Cria le True Blood avec joie.

Mais elle ne fut que de courte durée car plusieurs hommes le tenant en joue apparurent derrière lui.

-Aller bougez plus les gars ou j'le bute !

Les armes de Subaru chutèrent sur le sol et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se retourna et arracha un pistolet des mains de quelqu'un avant de le pointer sur celui qui menaçait son frère. Kamui comprit instantanément à son regard et se jeta par terre alors qu'il tirait. Le type s'écroula dans une marre de sang.

-Kamui ! Appela alors l'adolescent en lui lançant son arme.

L'interpellé saisit le flingue au vol et abattit deux autres de ses ennemis, tandis que les Papillons Pourpres se chargeaient des autres.

Sans attendre Subaru se jeta à l'eau et traversa jusqu'à son jumeau. Il se hissa sur la rive et se précipita dans ses bras.

-C'est fini Suba-chan, c'est fini, le rassura son frère. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne nous séparer, je te le promet.

XxX

-Comment est-ce possible ! Comment avez vous pu laisser une chose pareille se produire ! Hurla l'homme hors de lui.

-Maître nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu mais... ils étaient les plus forts !

-Ils n'auraient pas du ! JE domine le quartier Est ! Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas les plus puissants ?!

-Nous... nous ... ça n'arrivera plus !

-Je veux bien le croire ! Reconnu t-il.

Son sbire regarda avec incrédulité la tache de sang qui s'étalait sur son torse. Un filet de sang s'écoula hors de ses lèvres et ils tomba par terre.

L'homme se lança tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira.

-Quel incapable...

* * *

><p><em>*Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Sakurazuka est le nom de famille de Seishiro dans Tokyo Babylon, le manga dont il est tiré à l'origine.<em>

**Et voilà, un problème de réglé pour tout le monde ! Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le seul qu'ils avaient et les autres ne seront pas forcément aussi facilement résolu...**


	31. Chapitre 30 : Réunion au sommet

**Ouah, ça y est on est au chapitre 30. C'est vraiment bizarre de me dire que j'ai écris autant !**  
><strong>En plus (et je ne l'ai pas fait exprès) ce chapitre marque le début de la fin. Dans tout les sens du terme. La fin de cette histoire commence a approcher. Elle n'est pas encore toute proche, mais elle n'est plus non plus très loin...<strong>

**Bref, trêve de bavardage, ce chapitre revient enfin sur Kuro et Fye. Mais il ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs peines, loin de là ! Enfin, je vous laisse lire !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lauraleen :**** Je te répondrais bien... mais en fait j'ai la flemme parce que je l'ai déjà fait sur facebook ! :p**

**Chome**** : Ahaha oui Shaolan est vraiment très imprévisible ! (Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu !)  
><strong>**Oui j'avoue c'était pas très très sérieux de poster ça à ce moment là ! Mais j'espère quand même que tu n'as pas raté ton épreuve à cause de moi ! XD**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh :**** Pas aussi détendant qu'un épisode de Oui-oui ? o.O Ahaha j'aimerais vraiment savoir où tu vas pêcher des idées pareilles ! En tout cas merci pour la review et les encouragements ! :D**

**Yukihana17 ****: Le truc avec Tsubasa c'est que la moitié des personnages sont mes chouchous, alors j'ai tous envie de les faire intervenir ! Du coup c'est vrai que parfois Kuro et Fye passent un peu à la trappe ! XD **

**Satana**** : Ben j'avais envie de montrer que Fuma et Sei ne sont pas que des chefs de gangs et qu'ils peuvent aussi être très mignons tout les deux ! ^^  
>Quant à Fei-wan, j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer qu'il va faire bien bien bien pire que ce qu'il a déjà fait...<strong>

**Bon ça y est j'ai fini mon blabla, je vous laisse lire en paix !**

* * *

><p>Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la salle de réunion. Assit face à face Seishiro et Toya se toisaient du regard. Fuma se balançait sur sa chaise en souriant à Amaterasu qui lui jetait un regard mauvais à cause de sa nonchalance. Yuko quant à elle ignorait complètement les autres occupants de la pièce et était plongée dans des documents.<p>

Le plus jeune des frère Sakurazuka s'étira en soupirant et posa les pieds sur la table. Ils attendaient depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure et il commençait à trouver le temps long. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort !

-Fuma, tiens toi correctement ! Le rappela à l'ordre son aîné.

-Oui maman ! Railla l'intéressé en ramenant ses pieds par terre.

Le bras droit de Yuko les fusilla du regard, et le châtain lui fit un sourire éclatant pour la faire enrager. Cela lui valut un coup de coude de la part de son frère.

Kamui avait été libéré depuis maintenant trois jours et les Papillons Pourpre y étaient pour beaucoup. Mais pour les Black Brothers les pertes étaient énormes. Un quart des hommes venu pour l'opération de sauvetage avaient périt. Et pour ne rien arranger, ce n'était pas le seul endroit où ils avaient du mener bataille. En effet les hommes de Fei-wan s'étaient installés dans leur QG puisque les Black Brothers étaient passé à leur solde. Il avait donc également fallut les chasser par la force. Les forces du gang étaient donc fortement amoindries pour le moment.

Comme c'était grâce aux Papillons Pourpres qu'ils avaient pu s'échapper, ils avaient accepté sans broncher quand Yuko leur avait demandé de venir dans son QG pour « une réunion de la plus haute importance » selon ses propres termes. Les True Blood y étaient également conviés mais pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas là et la dirigeante avait refusé de commencer sans eux. Tout le monde était donc obligé d'attendre.

-Ben en tout cas les True Blood c'est pas la ponctualité qui les étouffe ! Marmonna Toya.

-Ou alors ils ont carrément décidé de ne pas venir... Proposa Amaterasu.

-Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi ! Les coupa le borgne. Ils vont arriver !

-Si ils pouvaient éviter de se ramener dans trois heures moi ça m'arrangerai ! Grogna le Blue Sand.

En vérité les jumeaux arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard complètement essoufflés.

-Excusez nous, on a rencontré des Riyon-fui en chemin et ils nous ont fait perdre un temps fou !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Seishiro en se levant brutalement de sa chaise. Vous allez bien ?

-Oh nous ça va ! Eux par contre... ricana Kamui.

-En tout cas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a de plus en plus qui traînent dans les rues, fit remarquer Subaru.

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, intervint soudain Yuko en relevant le nez de son travail.

-Et quelles sont les autres ? Demanda Toya, qui lui même n'en savait rien.

La dirigeante mit de l'ordre dans les papiers posés devant elle et attendit que tout le monde soit assit avant de répondre.

-J'imagine que tout le monde ici présent l'a déjà remarqué mais ces derniers temps, Fei-wan prend de plus en plus de pouvoir et d'assurance. Nous avons vu qu'il est même allé jusqu'à utiliser le chantage pour manipuler les Black Brothers. Il semble capable de tout !

Les frères Sakurazuka poussèrent un grognement de mécontentement au rappel de ce mauvais souvenir.

-Malheureusement, il faut que nous le reconnaissions, il est devenu trop puissant pour nous, déclara t-elle en soupirant. S'en prendre à lui chacun de notre côté ne serais d'aucune utilité !

-Mais tous ensemble cela pourrait marcher ! Termina Kamui. C'est bien ce que vous alliez dire, non ?

-C'est exact. Cependant, je comprendrais que vous n'ayez pas envie de vous frotter à lui, c'est le cas de beaucoup de gens !

-Tss, comme si on allait le laisser s'en tirer comme ça après ce qu'il a fait ! S'exclama Fuma.

-Ce type mérite qu'on lui explique une bonne fois pour toute que le Quartier Est ne lui appartient pas ! Renchérit Kamui.

Yuko hocha la tête avec satisfaction et se tourna vers Toya.

-Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il y a la moindre chance que je refuse ? Demanda ce dernier avec scepticisme. Évidemment que j'en suis !

-J'imagine que vous avez tous bien compris que pour nous battre ensemble contre Fei-wan cela implique le fait que nous soyons alliés, officiellement !

Seishiro éclata de rire et se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise.

-Otez moi d'un doute, vous n'êtes pas en train de faire la même chose que lui j'espère ?

-Comment osez vous ! S'écria Amaterasu en se levant d'un bond.

Le visage du borgne s'assombrit et il se pencha vers les Papillons Pourpres.

-Si j'ai bonne mémoire (et c'est le cas), Fei-wan est devenu aussi puissant grâce à toutes les alliances qu'il a faites au cour de ces dernières années. Alors comprenez bien que je n'ai aucune envie de vous aider à le terrasser si c'est pour que vous preniez sa place !

-C'est tout à fait ridicule ! Nous n'avons aucune intention de faire ça ! Rétorqua la sous-dirigeante avec hargne.

-Oh vous non bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas votre genre ! Répondit le brun en réajustant ses lunettes. Pour Yuko par contre... j'hésite toujours !

-C'est vrai qu'il est dur de savoir si on peut vraiment se fier à elle ou non ! Reconnu Fuma. On ne sait jamais quelles sont ses intentions réelles !

La concerné sourit aux Black Brothers.

-Je suis flattée, vraiment ! Mais vous vous trompez sur mon compte, je ne serais en aucun cas capable de prendre la place de Fei-wan affirma la dirigeante. Il n'a pas utilisé que les alliances pour parvenir là ou il en est. Cet homme possède des contacts quasiment partout, il a infiltré la plupart des gangs du Quartier Est et n'hésite pas à utiliser la corruption et le meurtre pour parvenir à ses fins !

-Hmph, comme si vous n'aviez jamais tué personne... fit remarquer Kamui.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte à quel point il est puissant ! Cet homme est partout, il peut faire tuer n'importe qui, n'importe où et n'importe quand juste parce que ça lui chante !

Le True Blood grogna et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Amaterasu soupira et se rassit bruyamment.

-Toujours est-il que j'ai beaucoup de mal à cerner vos intentions ! Reprit Seishiro. Pourquoi décider d'agir maintenant ? Si vous vouliez le faire tomber, il aurait était bienvenu de s'occuper de lui dès qu'il a commencé à reprendre du pouvoir, non ?

-C'est vrai... admit-elle. J'ai été trop négligente !

-Que vous dites ! Marmonna Fuma.

Yuko lui sourit.

-Vous êtes un peu parano sur les bord non ? Demanda insolemment Toya avec un sourire provocateur.

-Et vous vous devriez être plus méfiant ! Rétorqua le châtain.

Le Blue Sand haussa les épaules.

-Moi, je suis avec vous ! Déclara soudain Subaru.

Toute la salle se tourna vers lui avec étonnement.

-Suba mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'exclama Kamui.

-Suba-chan ?! S'écria le borgne, hébété.

L'intéressé ignora les autres et se tourna vers la Papillon Pourpre.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et plus important vous avez sauvé celle de mon frère. Je vous suis éternellement redevable pour ce que vous avez fait ! Je ne peux pas croire un seul instant que vous ayez quoi que ce soit en commun avec Fei-wan, alors j'accepte ! Je parle bien entendu à titre personnel, choisi comme bon te semble Kamui, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de son jumeau.

Le concerné était trop surpris pour trouver répondre quoi que ce soit et il resta à fixer bêtement son frère sans rien dire.

-Oh Suba-chan, soupira Seishiro. Tu es bien trop naïf et beaucoup trop gentil ! Qui te dis que depuis le début son plan n'était pas de vous sauver pour gagner votre confiance ?

-Peut être mais en attendant si je suis là en train de parler avec toi, c'est grâce à elle !

Le Black Brothers du reconnaître que c'était un argument imparable. Surtout que lui aussi était bien content que Subaru soit toujours en vie !

-Je... je vous suis moi aussi, marmonna Kamui. Il est hors de question que je laisse Suba-chan !

Le borgne eut un sourire dépité et secoua la tête.

-Vous avez gagné, avoua t-il. Maintenant je suis obligé de vous dire oui ! Vous saviez depuis le début que ça allait se passer comme ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Allons ne soyez pas ridicule, je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir !

-Euh... mais Seishiro tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé d'accepter parce que moi je l'ai fait ! Toi non plus Kamui d'ailleurs ! Intervint timidement Subaru.

Les deux concernés le regardèrent comme s'il venait de faire la meilleure blague de l'année.

-Allons Subaru tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on te laisserait faire ça tout seul ?

-Mais je...

-Stop pas de ''mais'' qui tienne ! Le coupa Seishiro lui posant une main sur la bouche.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Fuma éclata de rire, s'attirant une fois de plus les foudres d'Amaterasu.

-Dois-je en conclure que tout les monde est d'accord pour ma proposition d'alliance ? Demanda Yuko.

-Moi c'est oui ! Répondit immédiatement Toya.

-Nous aussi ! S'exclama Kamui.

-Je... C'est d'accord ! Lâcha le borgne à contre coeur !

-Parfait ! S'écria t-elle joyeusement en tapant dans ses mains. Dans ce cas attelons nous dès maintenant à mettre tout cela en place !

Chacun acquiesça et il commencèrent à voir plus en détail le fonctionnement de ces nouvelles alliances. Seishiro n'écoutait les explications que d'une oreille, bien trop occupé à tenter d'analyser le comportement de la Papillon Pourpre. Pour lui il n'y avait que deux explications possible à tout ça, soit Yuko voulait détrôner Fei-wan pour prendre le pouvoir à sa place, soit elle lui en voulait personnellement pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Il allait falloir qu'il tire tout cela au clair le plus vite possible !

XxX

Kurogane s'étira avec un grognement. Yuko et Amaterasu étaient en réunion pour toute la journée alors c'est à lui qu'on avait confié la supervision des hommes. Il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui de la matinée et venait de réussir à s'éclipser quelques instants en prétextant un appel urgent à passer.

En entrant dans sa chambre il eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver Fye torse nu en short de sport. Ce dernier ne l'ayant pas entendu il s'approcha de lui sans bruit et l'enlaça par derrière.

-Hmm tu sais que t'es sexy comme ça ? Lui susurra t-il a l'oreille.

-Oui je sais ! Crâna le blond en riant.

-Espèce de branleur ! Se moqua le ninja qui le saisit par la taille pour le faire se tourner vers lui.

Son amant eut un sourire malicieux et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de s'échapper en courant. Le brun le coursa plusieurs minutes sans réussir à l'attraper avant de finir par laissé tomber et s'asseoir sur le lit. Aussitôt le Magicien le rejoint en riant et s'allongea sur ses genoux.

-Et sinon je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet accoutrement ? Demanda Kurogane.

-Ce n'est pas un accoutrement, c'est ma tenue de sport idiot !

-Ça c'est une tenue de sport ? Tu sais que la plupart des gens normaux mettent un haut en plus du short ? Railla t-il.

-Je te signale que j'allais en mettre un avant que tu te jette sur moi ! Rétorqua Fye en lui tirant la langue.

Le jeune homme se releva et saisit un T-shirt posé sur une chaise, qu'il enfila.

-Donc j'imagine que ce que je dois conclure de tout ça c'est que pendant que moi je me casse le cul à gérer les gars parce Yuko et Amaterasu sont occupées, toi tu vas tranquillement faire du sport !

-Ouaip, c'est exactement ça !

-D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais aucun tour de garde, comment ça se fait ? Demanda le ninja, étonné.

-Ben je déteste ça alors j'ai demandé à Yuko si elle pouvait me les enlever ! Répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Et elle a dit oui ?! S'écria Kurogane parfaitement outré.

Le blond hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Son petit ami soupira. Un jour il faudrait qu'il lui explique comment il faisait pour TOUJOURS obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'était très frustrant, et un poil louche aussi !

-En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais des gens à gérer ?

-Ouai ben ils me les brisent sérieusement alors j'ai fait une pause avant d'en coller une à quelqu'un !

-Ahaha bonne idée !

-Enfin bon je vais y retourner parce qu'on sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent faire pendant que je suis pas là ! Grommela le ninja.

-Je compatis mon vieux !

-Ben heureusement ! Au fait, tu vas courir où ? Ici ou au parc ?

-Ah non je ne cours pas aujourd'hui ! Je vais faire du vélo avec Sakura-chan ! Expliqua le Magicien.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça. Depuis quand est-ce que Sakura aimait le sport ?

-Du vélo ? Avec Sakura ? Répéta t-il incrédule. Mais on a même pas de vélos ici !

-J'en ai chez moi !

-Ah...

C'était quand même très bizarre cette histoire. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait.

-Fye, vous allez vraiment faire du vélo ? Demanda t-il cette fois très sérieux. Vous n'êtes pas encore en train de nous faire un plan foireux hein ?

Le sourire du blond s'élargit et il secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, c'est vrai, on va faire du sport promis !

-Bon ok... céda Kurogane.

Il n'était pas complètement convaincu mais comme il n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer quand son amant lui mentait ou pas, il décida de ne pas insister. Si il se passait quelque chose de vraiment important, il finirait de toute façon par le lui dire alors il prit le parti d'attendre et de voir. Et puis il préférait quand même faire confiance au Magicien.

Fye sorti de la chambre et soupira. Il détestait mentir a son petit ami de cette façon, mais il était hors de question de le mettre au courant de ce qu'ils allaient faire en réalité.

Le jeune homme alla chercher Sakura dans sa chambre et il allèrent prendre une voiture au garage. Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, l'adolescente se tourna vers lui et demanda :

-Fye-san, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez demande de mettre un survêtement ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ai besoin pour tirer au pistolet !

L'intéressé se tourna vers elle avec un sourire désolé et avoua :

-Je ne vais pas t'apprendre à tirer Sakura !

-Quoi, mais comment ça ? Vous aviez dit que...

Il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, et je t'apprendrais à manier une arme à feu ! Mais pas tout de suite.

Ils finirent par se garer dans une rue remplie d'immeubles résidentiels. Le blond poussa son amie vers l'un d'eux et tapa le digicode pour entrer.

-Où sommes nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? S'étonna la rousse tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

-Nous sommes chez moi, expliqua t-il en sortant un trousseau de clés de sa poche.

-Comment ça chez vous ? Vous voulez dire, votre appartement ?

Il acquiesça et déverrouilla une porte puis fit signe à son amie d'entrer.

-C'est la où je vivais avant... tout ça !

-Mais, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ! Insista Sakura.

-Tu veux apprendre à te battre n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh... oui, bien sur !

-Alors avant que tu apprenne à tirer je pense qu'il est préférable que je t'enseigne les bases du corps a corps ! Comme ça tu pourras te défendre même sans armes !

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait raison, logiquement le combat à main nu venait avant les armes à feu.

-Comme bien entendu il est exclus que tu t'entraîne dans le dojo du QG, j'ai aménagé une pièce de chez moi pour qu'on puisse s'en servir lors de ton apprentissage, poursuivit-il.

Il ouvrit une porte et dévoila une pièce vide dont le sol était entièrement recouvert de gros tapis matelasses.

-Vous n'avez pas acheté tout ça au moins j'espère ? S'horrifia t-elle.

Le Magicien se contenta de sourire et la poussa à l'intérieur. Il lui demanda de poser ses chaussures et ses bijoux et de s'attacher les cheveux. Il attendit qu'elle soit prête et lui dit de le rejoindre au centre de la pièce.

-Bon pour commencer je vais t'apprendre comment se tenir pour un combat au corps à corps, et ensuite on verra quelques geste basiques ! Ça te va ?

-Oui.

-Super ! S'exclama t-il en frappant dans ses mains. Par contre je te préviens je n'ai jamais enseigné quoi que ce soit alors ça risque d'être un peu brouillon ! Si tu ne comprend pas une de mes explication n'hésite pas à me le dire !

-Pas de problème !

Deux heures et demies plus tard, Sakura était allongée par terre, en sueur et essayait péniblement de reprendre son souffle. Fye s'essuya le front et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Déclara t-il.

-Non... Je... peux encore... continuer...

-Allons ne soit pas ridicule, tu n'arrive même plus a tenir debout !

Le blond lui intima de ne pas bouger et alla chercher de l'eau et du chocolat dans la cuisine. Il fit manger l'adolescente pour qu'elle reprenne des forces puis ils rentrèrent tranquillement au QG. Les jeunes gens convinrent "d'aller faire du vélo" deux fois par semaine aussi souvent que c'était possible.

En son fort intérieur, le Magicien priait pour ne pas être en train de faire une énorme bêtise.

XxX

Il fallut deux jours après la réunion entre les quatre gangs pour que le pire arrive.

Kurogane était en train d'écouter d'une oreille distraite un homme de son unité lui faire son rapport sur la mission de la veille lorsque quelqu'un arriva en criant dans la cour. C'était un Blue Sand, couvert de sang avec un poignard planté dans l'estomac. Tout le monde se précipita vers lui. Mais l'homme ne tenait plus debout, il vacilla et s'écroula contre le ninja avant de se mettre à cracher du sang partout.

-Fei-wan... le QG... trop nombreux.. parvint-il à articuler entre deux quinte de toux.

Bénéficiant d'un soudain regain de force il empoigna le col du brun et le tira à lui.

-... aidez nous... supplia t-il.

-Les Blue Sand sont attaqués, tout le monde à leur base ! Cria Kurogane à plein poumon.

Tout le monde se mis à s'agiter autour de lui et il se reconcentra sur le blessé. Il commençait à le soulever pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il prit conscience que le pauvre homme avait rendu l'âme. Il confia le corps à quelqu'un et se dépêcha d'essayer de trouver Amaterasu.

Dans la confusion qui régnait il avait un mal fou a avancer et il finit par percuter Fye qui lui demanda ce qui se passait. Il lui expliqua en quelques phrases puis reparti aussi sec à la recherche de la sous-dirigeante. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à la trouver car elle était devant la porte à crier des ordres à tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps dans la cohue de la cour, le blond aperçut avec étonnement de longues mèches rousse cachée sous une capuche. Prit d'un horrible pressentiment il couru le possesseur de la veste de sport et l'attrapa par le bras. La personne en question se retourna en protestant.

-Aïe mais lâchez moi !

-Sakura-chan ?

-Fye-san ?!

Le jeune homme soupira et la tira hors de la foule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Demanda t-il bien que la réponse soit évidente.

-Mon frère est attaqué, vous pensez que je vais rester là à attendre ?

-Mais voyons soit réaliste, tu ne peux pas venir ! Tu ne sais pas te battre ! Tout ce que tu vas faire c'est réussir à te faire tuer ! Tu crois que c'est ce que Toya veut ?

L'adolescente se dégagea sèchement le bras .

-Écoutez, je refuse d'être un boulet plus longtemps ! Je vais venir, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis ! S'exclama t-elle en sortant un pistolet de sa poche.

-Sakura, c'est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! S'écria le Magicien en la saisissant par les épaules. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je... je m'en voudrais toute ma vie !

La rousse sourit et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison, je ne peux pas vous demander de porter une responsabilité pareille... C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas vous laisser le choix ! Déclara t-elle en se glissant dans la foule.

Fye lui couru après en bousculant les gens sur son passage.

-Attend, revient ! Tu ne sais même pas comment te servir de ton arme !

-J'en connais bien assez ! Répondit-elle en continuant de s'enfuir.

Malgré tout les efforts de son ami il ne parvint pas à la rattraper. Plus petite que lui elle se faufilait avec plus de facilité entre les gens que lui était obligé de pousser pour dégager un passage.

Complètement affolé il se mit à la chercher frénétiquement. Si jamais l'adolescente arrivait jusqu'au lieu de la bataille, elle finirait presque assurément par se faire blesser ou bien pire.

Soudain il aperçut Kurogane non loin devant lui. Jouant des coudes il se jeta sur lui et commença à lui expliquer ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Hé stop respire, je comprend rien ! L'interrompit son amant en lui pressant une main sur la bouche.

-Sakura est quelque part dans la foule ! Elle veut aller se battre avec nous ! Il faut l'arrêter elle va se faire tuer ! Aides moi !

-Attends, Sakura a fait quoi ?!

-Elle est venue avec nous ! Elle est ici quelque part ! S'écria le blond en désignant la foule.

-Putain de bordel de merde ! Fait chier ! Jura le ninja qui se mit lui aussi a chercher la rousse.

Mais ils eurent beau tout faire, il leur fut impossible de la retrouver et bientôt le QG des Blue Sand fut en vue. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment ils comprirent qu'ils arrivaient bien trop tard. Des tas de corps jonchaient le sol, il y avait du sang partout et les Blue Sand encore debout n'étaient plus qu'une poignée.

Quand les Papillons Pourpres arrivèrent tout les hommes de Fei-wan se tournèrent vers eux et les attaquèrent aussitôt. Mais ils venaient déjà de mener un combat et leurs adversaires les repoussèrent avec facilité. Il leur fallut quand même une bonne demi-heure pour chasser tout les ennemis.

Au détour d'un couloir, Fye vit reconnu soudain Sakura et se jeta sur elle. Son soulagement était si vif qu'au lieu de lui crier dessus il la serra dans ses bras.

-Fye-san ?

-Ne refait... plus jamais ça ! Lui intima t-il.

-Désolé, mais il fallait que je vienne...

Le jeune homme relâcha son étreinte et vérifia que son amie n'avait rien. Elle avait écopé de quelques égratignures mais rien de grave. La rousse se laissa faire sans rien dire, mais tout d'un coup elle se tourna vers lui et lui empoigna le bras.

-Je... je ne trouve pas Toya ! Avoua t-elle au bord des larmes. Il faut qu'on le cherche, aidez moi !

Le blond acquiesça et l'aida à chercher son frère. Mais en son fort intérieur il se disait que si on ne l'avait pas déjà trouvé, c'était probablement parce qu'il faisait parti des nombreux cadavres par terre.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde était occupé à chercher et évacuer les quelques survivants restant. D'après ceux encore conscients, l'attaque avait survenu sans prévenir. Tout d'un coup les portes principales avaient été ouvertes de l'intérieur et une marée d'ennemis avait déferlé dans le QG. Les hommes de Fei-wan étaient deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux et pendant l'attaque, une dizaine de Blue Sand s'étaient retournés contre leur propre camps. Ceux-là avaient fait un grand nombre de morts puisque leurs partenaires ne se méfiaient pas d'eux.

-Je crois que c'est son moyen de se venger parce qu'on a aidé à libérer Kamui ! Déclara Amaterasu avec un air sombre. Fei-wan est vraiment la pire ordure que j'ai jamais vu !

Le Magicien hocha la tête à ses paroles. Il était bien d'accord avec elle, ce type était une pourriture !

-Toya ! TOYA ! Hurla alors Sakura en se jetant vers des corps entassés les uns sur les autres.

Elle repoussa les deux du dessus et libéra son frère. Celui-ci était couvert de sang et respirait difficilement.

-Grand frère, réveille toi ! Cria l'adolescente en le secouant.

Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté.

-Sa...kura ?

-Oui c'est moi ! Je suis là grand frère !

-J'ai mal... je vois presque rien... Gémit-il.

-Chut c'est rien, ça va aller, ne parles pas !

-Mon bras... je peux plus bouger mon bras...

Plusieurs hommes arrivèrent au pas de course et transférèrent le chef des Blue Sand sur une civière de fortune avant de l'emmener directement à l'hôpital. La plupart du temps ils évitaient de s'y rendre au maximum car il leur fallait à chaque fois inventer un nouveau mensonge pour expliquer leur blessure, mais là il était clair que son état ne laissait pas d'autre choix.

L'adolescente avait fondu en larme et on lui permis de monter dans la voiture et d'accompagner Toya.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Black Brothers et True Blood débarquèrent mais tout était déjà terminé. Ils aidèrent donc à la recherche et au transfert des blessés. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne restait plus personne de vivant dans le bâtiment, tous repartirent.

Au QG des Papillons Pourpres le moral était au plus bas. Personne n'avait imaginé que Fei-wan était capable de détruire un gang aussi facilement que ça. Les Blue Sand avaient à peine put se défendre et l'attaque avait fait un véritable massacre. Sur les 60 personnes présente dans le bâtiment, il n'en restait plus que 12 de vivantes. Leur gang ne se remettrait probablement jamais d'un coup pareil et les rumeurs sur la destruction des Blue Sand commençaient déjà à courir dans le Quartier Est.

Pour Toya c'était une tout autre histoire. Il était resté en salle d'opération 3 heures et avait ensuite été transféré aux soins intensifs. Au bout de 48 heures les médecins avaient déclarés que sa vie n'était plus en danger. Mais il garderait des séquelles à vie. Il aurait de nombreuses cicatrices dues à ses blessures, et plus important, ne pourrait plus utiliser son bras droit. D'après les docteur, il pouvait toujours le bouger mais il lui serait impossible de faire le moindre effort avec. Ils lui avait d'ailleurs conseillé de commencer à apprendre à ne se servir que de son bras droit.

Sakura avait passé trois jours à pleurer non-stop aux côtés d'un Yukito abattu et au moral à zéro. Lorsque Toya pu enfin recevoir des visites ils passèrent leurs journées à son chevet.

Six jours après l'attaque, Amaterasu fit venir Fye et Kurogane à son bureau et leur expliqua que Toya avait appelé et qu'il avait demandé à ce que quelqu'un aille s'occuper de vider son bureau des papiers qu'il contenait. Elle les avait choisit pour cette tâche et leur demandé de s'en occuper immédiatement après leur avoir confié les clés du QG.

Les deux hommes se mirent en route mais furent très surpris de trouver la porte grande ouverte à leur arrivée. Ils sortirent leurs armes et se séparèrent pour fouiller les lieux. Tout les corps n'avaient pas encore été enlevé et l'endroit empestait horriblement. Une main sur le nez et la bouche, le blond avançait prudemment dans un couloir sombre. Il allait tourner au coin quand un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Instinctivement il se retourna en pointant son arme devant lui. Son coeur loupa un battement quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Yui enfant. Le petit garçon le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux et supplia d'une petite voix :

-Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Ne me tuez pas !

Le bras du Magicien retomba le long de son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui mettre un grand coup de poing dans la figure. Le jeune homme tituba en arrière et rompit le contact visuel avec l'enfant.

Quand il releva la tête, Yui était devenu une fillette blonde en pleurs qui lui demandait de ne pas la tuer. Encore sous le choc il secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de son jumeau et s'agenouilla devant la petite fille.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es perdue ? Demanda t-il.

Mais l'enfant se sauva en courant, le laissant planté sur place.

Fye se prit la tête entre les mains et se força à respirer calmement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son esprit lui jouait des tours et que le visage de son jumeau apparaissait sur celui d'une autre personne, mais ça faisait très longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

De plus il y avait quelque chose de bien pire dans cette histoire. Il avait manqué de tuer une fillette innocente. Soudain dégoûté par l'arme à feu dans sa main il le laissa tomber par terre et l'enfonça sous un cadavre d'un coup de pied.

-Fye ?! Vient voir ! L'appela Kurogane, le faisant sursauter.

-J'arrive !

Se forçant à dissimuler son désarroi il rejoint son amant. Celui-ci avait trouvé le bureau de Toya et il commencèrent alors leur mission. Les deux hommes étaient encore occupés à vider les tiroirs lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix.

Le blond se glissa discrètement au bout du couloir et passa la tête pour regarder. Il vit alors avec horreur trois policiers plantés dans le hall d'entré.

-Oh putain c'est quoi cette horreur ! Cette odeur est atroce ! S'exclama l'un d'eux en se couvrant le nez.

-Hé regardez ! Cria un autre en désignant le Magicien.

Le sang de celui-ci ne fit qu'un tour et il partit en courant. En arrivant devant le bureau de Toya il s'apprêtait à appeler Kurogane quand une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne savait qu'ils étaient d'eux, si lui se faisait arrêter par la police il savait très bien comment s'en sortir. Mais le ninja lui avait probablement un casier et était peut être même connu un membre de gang. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il se fasse arrêter.

Le jeune homme se jeta donc sur la porte qu'il verrouilla avec les clés restées dans la serrure. Il couru ensuite jusqu'au fond du couloir et sortit par l'issue de secours, les flics sur les talons. Il jeta les clés du bureau dans la première bouche d'égout qu'il trouva et essaya ensuite de semer ses poursuivants. Mais ceux-ci étaient rapides et entraînés et ils connaissaient manifestement bien le quartier car ils tentaient de l'encercler par des chemins détournés.

Fye comprit alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de s'en sortir. Toujours en pleine course il se força à prendre un air terrorisé et se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues il s'effondra contre un mur en tremblant et fut presque aussitôt rattrapé par les policiers.

Il fut immédiatement embarqué et amené au poste de police. Durant tout le trajet il continua de sangloter et de jeter des regards effrayé autour de lui en clamant qu'il n'avait rien fait. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent on le transféra dans une salle d'interrogatoire où il le firent mariner au moins deux heures.

Mais le blond savait que sortir de son rôle lui coûterait la liberté alors il ne cessa pas de pleurer et de trembler, sachant parfaitement qu'on le regardait de l'extérieur. Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit il tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Bon alors, d'après vos papiers, vous vous appelez Fye Flowright, c'est exact ? Demanda l'homme.

Le Magicien acquiesça en reniflant.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Il acquiesça timidement.

-Mais... ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Gémit-il.

-Oui là dessus je veux bien vous croire, ces types étaient morts depuis six jours. Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que vous faisiez là bas. Et surtout pourquoi vous vous êtes enfui devant les agents de police ?

-Je... je... la porte était ouverte... il y avait des... des morts ! Partout. Et du sang ! Beaucoup de sang ! Sanglota t-il.

-Donc vous étiez là par hasard ? C'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

-Oui...

-Alors pourquoi vous être enfui ?

-Je... il y avait des morts ! J'ai cru que vous alliez m'accuser de les avoir tuer...

L'homme se leva.

-Je vois, déclara t-il.

Et il sortit de la pièce sans rien dire d'autre.

Une heure plus tard, un nouvel homme entra.

-Bonjour, je suis le commissaire Laurence ! Se présenta t-il en s'asseyant.

-Bon... bonjour !

Le commissaire posa un dossier sur la table et se pencha vers le jeune homme.

-Vous savez j'ai bien écouté ce que vous avez dit à mon collègue, et je n'en crois pas un mot.

Fye sursauta et leva des yeux larmoyant vers le flic. Si sa petite comédie ne marchait pas sur ce type, c'est qu'il allait avoir du mal à l'embobiner.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense ? Poursuivit t-il. Personnellement je crois que vous faîtes parti des responsable de ce massacre. Qui manifestement était un règlement de compte entre gang. Peut être avez vous été envoyé par vos supérieur pour vérifier si le travail a été bien fait, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Toujours est il que dans tout les cas vous êtes membre d'un gang ! Et ça croyez moi, ce n'est pas bon pour vous !

-Attendez, c'est une blague ?! S'exclama le blond de nouveau au bord des larmes. Vous pensez que je suis un dangereux meurtrier ?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est complètement ridicule ! S'écria t-il en laissant quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Le commissaire ne le croyait peut être pas, mais s'il continuait de jouer la comédie, ils finiraient par être obligé de le relâcher car ils n'avaient rien contre lui. Finalement il était vraiment content de s'être débarrassé de son arme. Car s'il l'avait eut sur lui, il aurait eut du mal à trouver un mensonge crédible.

Laurence ouvrit son dossier et commença à le feuilleter.

-Vous avez été très malchanceux dans la vie dites moi !

-Ah ?

-Plutôt oui ! À l'âge de six ans, vous perdez vos parents dans un accident de voiture et vous êtes placé avec votre frère jumeau chez votre oncle. Ensuite quelques années plus tard vous faîtes un long séjour à l'hôpital après avoir été soi disant agressé dans la rue. Quelques temps après vos 18 ans, votre frère meurt assassiné sous vos yeux. Il y a quelques mois vous êtes hospitalisé après vous être pris une balle lors d'un soi disant racket et maintenant, ça ! C'est curieux comme la vie s'acharne sur certaines personnes vous ne trouvez pas ?

Fye ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la table.

-Vous savez le plus étrange dans tout ça ? Quasiment tout les malheurs qui vous sont arrivés se sont déroulé dans le Quartier Est. C'est fou le temps que vous semblez passer là bas.

-...

-Et comme par hasard, c'est le Quartier des gangs et des racailles ! Vous pensez toujours que je suis fou de croire que vous êtes dans un gang ?

-Je... oui, renifla t-il.

Le commissaire soupira.

-Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de jouer la comédie deux minutes ?

-Attendez ! Vous m'accusez de faire parti d'un gang et d'avoir prit part à un massacre et vous vous croyez que je joue la comédie ? Comment voulez vous que je réagisse fasse à des accusations pareilles ! C'est... c'est horrible de penser que je... je pourrais...

Il fondit à nouveau en larme et l'homme soupira.

-Vous êtes un sacré coriace Flowright, mais on en restera pas là, vous pouvez me croire ! Je vous ferais cracher le morceau tôt ou tard ! S'exclama Laurence en claquant la porte.

-Compte là dessus... marmonna le blond entre ses dents.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'avoue il se passe beaucoup beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! <strong>

**Quant à la fin, c'est un peu méchant j'avoue, mais bon reconnaissez que j'ai déjà fait bien pire ! ;)**


	32. Chapitre 31 : Commissaire Laurence

**Comme je pars en vacances pour deux semaines et que je ne sais pas si je vais avoir accès à un ordinateur pendant ce temps, je vous poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance ! (De l'avance sur rien du tout en fait mais bref... xD)**

**Sinon pour ce chapitre il est entièrement axé sur mes deux bébés ! (Bon plus sur Fye en fait !) Et puis comme ça faisait un moment qu'ils avaient pas eut du temps pour eux, c'est également le retour du KuroFye ! :3  
>Bon par contre mea culpa mais la fin n'est pas très... joyeuse ! Pardonnez moi ! ^^'<strong>

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh : Et oui ce pauvre Fye n'a jamais de chance ! (Comment ça c'est entièrement de ma faute ? xD). Quant à Fei-wan, oui il est très méchant, mais bon ça change pas vraiment hein !  
>Sinon chapeau pour avoir écris cette review juste après que j'ai posté mon chapitre (c'est à dire à deux heures du mat'). T'as beaucoup de courage à une heure pareille toi ! xD<strong>

**Satana : Alala rougir pour rien, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant ! Et sinon c'est vrai que Subaru mène tout le monde sans même le faire exprès ! (Il est doué hein !)  
>Oh non rassures toi, le jour ou je me lasse du KuroFye il faudra que quelqu'un me donne une grande claque ok ? C'est juste qu'il y avait des choses que je devais absolument caser pour faire avancer l'histoire alors du coup mes pauvres bébés sont momentanément passé au second plan ! (Mais normalement c'est bien la dernière fois !)<strong>

**Yukihana17 : Et bien que de questions ! xD Mais je ne vais pas y répondre là sinon je te racontes tout le chapitre ! ^^ Pour les policier, j'imagines qu'ils devaient jouer à la belote en buvant du café ! (Ou pas... *brique*)**

**Edna-Lys : Ah Yuko, c'est vrai que pour l'instant on a du mal à saisir son personnage ! Mais ça va venir...  
>Ahaha ton "surtout du sang" m'as tuée ! xD Surtout que j'ai bien epur que tu ais raison ! ^^ ('fin bon je vais quand même pas tuer tout le monde hein !)<strong>

**Olala c'est dingue j'écris toujours des pavés de 15 plombes en fait !**

**Bref, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurogane poussa un cri de rage et renversa la table avec colère.<p>

-Putain de merde ! Fait chier ! Hurla t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

La douleur lui vrilla la main mais il s'en fichait, il avait besoin de se défouler.

-Kurogane-san... calmez vous s'il vous plaît ! Demanda timidement Sakura, retranchée dans un coin de la pièce.

Le brun lui jeta un regard furieux. Comment était il censé se calmer ?

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient en mission dans le QG dévasté des Blue Sand, Fye l'avait soudainement enfermé à clé dans le bureau de Toya. Quand le ninja avait enfin réussit à se libérer, il était arrivé juste à temps pour voir Fye se faire embarquer par les flics.

Depuis ils n'avaient pas la moindre nouvelle et il se faisait un sang d'encre.

Bien entendu il était hors de question pour lui de se rendre au commissariat pour aller chercher son amant car sa tête commençait à être connue. Cela faisait donc deux heures qu'il tournait en rond en passant sa colère sur les meubles et en renvoyant bouler tout ceux qui essayaient de lui parler.

-Et puis merde qu'est-ce qui leur prend à ces connard de flic ?! S'énerva t-il. Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'ils nous ont pas fait chier, et là bam ils débarquent sans prévenir !

-J'imagine que c'est à cause du nouveau préfet... Lâcha Tomoyo.

-Du nouveau... préfet ?

-Oui, un nouveau préfet de police a été nommé il y quelques semaines ! À chaque fois qu'on en change, le nouveau déclare qu'il va rétablir l'ordre et la sécurité dans la ville et se charger du Quartier Est. Du coup pendant plusieurs mois, les policiers recommencent à traîner dans le coin. Et finalement comme tout ceux d'avant le nouveau préfet comprend que c'est peine perdu et il abandonne l'idée de faire respecter la loi dans le quartier ! Ça se passe toujours comme ça !

Kurogane grogna et soupira. Le préfet de police n'avait plus qu'à prier très fort pour ne jamais croiser sa route parce que le jour où ça arriverait...

-Euh... commença Sakura d'une petite voix de peur qu'il ne recommence à lui crier dessus.

-Hmm ? Grommela t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Si on peut faire quoi que se soit...

-En fait je crois qu'on peut ! Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée ! S'exclama Tomoyo dont les yeux se mirent à pétiller.

XxX

-Dites moi M. Flowright, vous avez fait du théâtre ? Demanda le commissaire Laurence en entrant dans la pièce.

Fye était en train de somnoler la tête entre les bras et sa question le fit sursauter. Les yeux bouffit de sommeil il releva vaguement la tête.

-Euh... non. Jamais eut ce plaisir... Avoua t-il en se frottant les yeux. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes un acteur excellent. Vous devriez vous recycler dans le cinéma si un jour vous sortez d'ici !

-Je prend votre conseil en note, commissaire !

L'échange de banalité étant terminé, les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement du regard. Toujours dans son rôle de pauvre jeune homme apeuré, le blond baissa le regard en premier.

-Je me posais une question, votre oncle qu'est-il devenu ? Il semble avoir complètement disparu. Vous ne sauriez pas où on pourrait le joindre ? Demanda le policier.

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête. Étant donné qu'il était mort depuis des années ils allaient avoir un peu de mal à le contacter. Sauf que personne n'avait trouvé indispensable de déclarer son décès, donc officiellement il était en vie.

Il lui fallait donc trouver un mensonge convainquant.

-Pas du tout ! En fait, on a jamais été en bon terme alors ça fait des années que je ne lui ait pas parlé...

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oui...

-Bon tant pis, laissa tomber l'autre avec un haussement d'épaule.

Le Magicien releva la tête et lui lança un regard désolé. L'homme l'ignora et fouilla dans le dossier sur la table.

-Vous continuez à prétendre que vous n'êtes en rien impliqué dans les activités du Quartier Est ?

Il acquiesça fermement avec son plus bel air de « je-suis-un-pauvre-garçon-qui-ne-ferait-pas-de-mal- à-une-mouche ».

-Dans ce cas, regardez ça ! Insista Laurence en poussant une photo devant lui.

Fye se pencha pour la regarder et son estomac se contracta violemment. Le cliché le montrait dans la rue avec Ashura qui le tenait par la taille et Yui mort de rire à leurs côtés.

-Vous savez bien évidement qui est le troisième sur la photo n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est... Ashura.

-Exactement. Ashura Ô, qui a été pendant des années chef d'un des pires gang du Quartier Est. J'avais du mal à vous croire alors je suis allé me renseigner au près de nos indic', et en donnant votre description j'ai immédiatement obtenu cette photo ainsi que des infos très intéressantes à votre sujet !

Le blond fronça les sourcils et fixa son vis à vis avec incompréhension. Il était probable que les ''infos très intéressantes'' que le policier prétendait détenir n'étaient qu'un bluff destiné à le faire craquer. Il allait donc continuer de jouer son personnage jusqu'au bout.

-J'ai juste une question, reprit le commissaire, sur la photo c'est vous ou votre jumeau qui est dans ses bras ?

-C'est moi... reconnu t-il en rougissant.

-Comme par hasard ! Et même après avoir eut une relation avec un chef de gang vous continuez de nier ?!

-Attendez, vous avez dit qu'Ashura était quoi ?! Demanda t-il avec incrédulité.

-C'était un chef de gang !

La mâchoire du Magicien se décrocha et il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il lui servit son meilleur numéro du pauvre mec naïf et incrédule.

-Qu... Quoi ?! Non vous... vous faites erreur ! Ash' était... c'est vrai qu'il faisait des affaires avec des gens pas très recommandables mais... chef de gang ? Non je n'y crois pas une seconde !

-Arrêtez votre numéro ! S'énerva Laurence que ce petit jeu de dupe commençait à agacer. D'après ce que je sais vous avez eut une relation avec lui quasiment un an. Vous n'allez pas essayer de me faire croire que vous n'avez jamais rien su de ses activités ?!

Fye baissa la tête et se cacha le visage derrière ses longues mèches. Il se gratta la nuque avec gêne.

-Vous savez... à l'époque je n'avais que 17 ans. On était encore au lycée et il ne parlait pas vraiment de son boulot... Et puis il faut dire que je m'en fichais !

Le policier soupira et le fusilla du regard.

-Vous comptez continuer à esquiver en prétendant ne rien savoir encore longtemps ?

-Mais c'est la vérité ! S'écria le jeune homme au bord des larmes.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tout ce que vous racontez n'est qu'un tissus de mensonge ! Mais je vous assure que...

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture intempestive de la porte. L'homme qui avait interrogé le blond la veille entra et chuchota à l'oreille de son supérieur. Celui-ci soupira avec un air très contrarié puis se leva.

-On est loin d'en avoir fini tout les deux ! Déclara t-il à l'adresse du magicien en quittant la pièce.

XxX

Un quart d'heure plus tôt, Tomoyo et Sakura arrivaient au commissariat. La brune se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la réception :

-Bonjour, j'aimerais faire une déclaration de personne disparue ! Indiqua t-elle avant que la secrétaire ait pu poser la question.

Celle-ci marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et lui tendis un numéro en lui désignant une salle d'attente pleine à craquer. Tomoyo leva un sourcil contrarié en voyant le nombre de personne qui attendaient déjà. Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de passer trois heures à attendre, ainsi lorsque qu'une vois appela le numéro 94, l'adolescente se leva en entraînant son amie avec elle.

Au moment où elle arrivait à la porte, un homme lui fit remarquer :

-Mademoiselle je crois que vous faites erreur, le numéro 94 c'est moi !

-Ah oui ? Et bien plus maintenant ! Déclara t-elle en lui arrachant le papier des mains et en lui donnant le sien à la place.

L'homme qu'elle venait de doubler était si bouche-bée qu'il en oublia de protester et resta planté sur place. Avec un aplomb incroyable elle alla présenter son numéro et suivit l'officier qui les prit en charge.

Sakura fit bien mine de la réprimander mais elle avait déjà depuis longtemps l'habitude des méthodes peu conventionnelles de son amie et abandonna très vite.

-Bien, que puis-je pour vous mesdemoiselles ? Demanda le policier d'une voix blasée.

-Et bien un de mes amis a disparu.

-Vous pouvez être plus précise ? Demanda t-il en soupirant.

-On devait le retrouver hier soir mais il n'est jamais venu, expliqua t-elle. Il ne répond pas au téléphone et n'est pas non plus chez lui. Toutes ses affaires sont encore à son appartement et sa voiture aussi ! Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier après-midi et ce n'est pas du tout son genre de disparaître comme ça !

-Et il est majeur votre ami ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'a pas disparu ! Je suis désolé mais je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas eut une soudaine envie de partir en voyage sans prévenir personne. Donc ne me sortez pas votre excuse du : « Mais madame si votre ami est majeur il fait ce qu'il veut on ne peut pas savoir s'il a vraiment disparu ! »

L'officier roula des yeux, appuya sa tête sur sa main et se renseigna mollement :

-Bon, il ressemble à quoi votre ami ?

-Il a environs 23 ans, plutôt grand, très mince, blond, les yeux bleu, la peau pâle, beau garçon, les traits féminin...

-Hé attendez deux secondes vous voulez bien ? Râla t-il.

Tomoyo croisa les bras et le toisa de son air le plus hautain.

-Euh... z'avez une photo peut être ? Tenta t-il avec espoir.

-Oui, moi j'en ai une ! S'exclama Sakura en fouillant dans son sac à main.

Elle lui donna une photo de Fye à laquelle le type loucha vaguement avant de la poser à côté de son clavier. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils regarda à nouveau le cliché et s'exclama :

-Deux secondes, mais ce mec c'est... !

-C'est ? Demanda la brune.

-Attendez moi je reviens tout de suite ! S'exclama l'homme qui se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

Tomoyo se tourna vers son amie et lui fit un clin d'œil. C'était dans la poche.

Leur plan était de se rendre dans le commissariat où il l'avaient probablement emmené, de signaler sa disparition et d'insister jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. À partir de ce moment là, ils seraient obligés de leur dire où était le jeune homme et pourquoi.

Au moins comme ça le gang ne resterait pas plus longtemps dans l'ignorance du sort de Fye.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'officier revint et les emmena dans le bureau de son supérieur.

L'inspecteur général était un grand homme très sec au visage rond et souriant. Il leur tendit la main avec chaleur et les invita à s'asseoir.

L'homme leur expliqua que pour l'instant leur ami était en garde à vue et qu'il était désolé que personne ne les ait prévenu.

-Pourquoi l'avez vous arrêté ? Et quand allez vous le relâcher ? Demanda Tomoyo avec un regard peu amène.

-Écoutez mademoiselle, vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Vous allez m'attendre dans cette pièce à côté et moi je vais me renseigner tout de suite ! Ça vous va ? Proposa l'inspecteur général qui avait senti que la brune n'était pas, mais pas du tout commode.

Elle hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir dans la pièce voisine. Sakura l'y rejoint et elle échangèrent un regard complice en pouffant.

-Tu sais que tu joue très bien la fille hautaine prête à taper un scandale si on la regarde de travers ?

-Hihihi ! Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment ? Lui fit remarquer son amie en riant.

-Ahaha ça c'est à toi de décider !

Elles gloussèrent de plus belle et soudain des voix se firent entendre dans le bureau. Tomoyo se leva en faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit et vint coller son oreille à la porte.

_« Laurence, vous m'expliquez ce que vous avez foutu ?! Gronda la voix de l'inspecteur principal._

_-Je vous demande pardon monsieur ?_

_-J'ai ici deux jeunes filles qui sont venu déclarer la disparation de leur ami. Ami qui n'est autre que l'homme que vous avez placé en garde à vue et que vous soupçonnez de tremper dans des histoires de gang ! Vous m'expliquez pourquoi elles ne savaient pas où il était ? Vos hommes auraient du prévenir la famille !_

_-C'est que... tout ce qui lui reste c'est son oncle mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le joindre alors... tenta t-il de se justifier. »_

Il y eut un long silence ponctué par l'inspecteur tapant du pied au sol.

_« Bon qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ce...euh..._

_-Flowright, monsieur._

_-Oui c'est ça, qu'est-ce que vous avez comme charges contre lui ?_

_-Et bien on l'a trouvé errant sur les lieux d'une tuerie et il s'est enfuit en voyant nos officiers. De plus il a fait plusieurs séjours douteux à l'hôpital et son frère a été assassiné dans des circonstances étranges dans le Quartier Est. Cela fait quand même beaucoup penser à un membre de gang !_

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais vous avez des preuves ? Insista l'homme._

_-Pas exactement mais j'ai une photo de lui en compagnie d'Ashura il y a quelques années. D'après ce que je sais ils ont eut une relation pendant presque un an. »_

L'inspecteur soupira.

_« -Laurence, vous êtes mon meilleur commissaire, alors réfléchissez un peu je vous prie ! Depuis quand aller à l'hôpital et sortir avec un chef de gang sont des preuves qu'on est membre d'un gang ?_

_-Mais..._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a donné comme explication pour sa présence sur les lieux de la tuerie ?_

_-Il a dit qu'il avait vu la porte ouverte, et qu'il avait prit peur en voyant la police parce qu'il craignait qu'on ne l'accuse. »_

Nouveau silence dans la pièce. Tomoyo massa son cou douloureux de rester dans cette position inconfortable.

« _Son casier est vierge ?_

_-Oui..._

_-Alors son explication est parfaitement convaincante ! _

_-Mais... et que faites vous d'Ashura ? Insista Laurence._

_-Qu'est-ce que lui en dit ?_

_-Qu'il n'était pas au courant des ses activités ! Grogna t-il. Il affirme que comme il n'avait que 17 ans, il s'en fichait de son métier._

_-17 ans ? Bah putain il se faisait pas chier l'autre enfoiré d'Ashura ! Toujours est-il que vous allez me faire le plaisir de le libérer ! »_

Tomoyo se tourna vers la rousse et lui adressa un grand sourire en levant le pouce.

_« -PARDON ?! S'indigna le commissaire. Mais monsieur ce type raconte un tissus de mensonge ! Il fait parti d'un gang, je le sais ! _

_-Il est vrai que votre instinct est toujours très fiable, mais au moment ou il appellera un avocat, on aura plus rien pour l'empêcher de partir parce qu'il va à coup sûr nous demander des preuves et qu'on en a pas !_

_-Mais on peut quand même le garder jusque là ! Réclama Laurence._

_-Oh mais si vous voulez ! Et puis vous irez expliquer vous même aux deux jeunes filles juste à côté que leur ami est en garde à vue parce que vous le soupçonnez d'être un dangereux criminel sur la base de votre instinct !_

_-Il n'y a pas que ça ! »_

Long soupir de l'inspecteur général.

« _Amenez le moi votre type. Je vais lui parler et si je le trouve un tant soi peu suspect, je vous autorise à le garder. Mais si au contraire mon instinct à moi me dit que vous vous trompez, je le fait relâcher. C'est d'accord ?_

_-Oui monsieur ! »_

Il y eut des raclements de chaises. Tomoyo se releva précipitamment et revint s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de son amie à laquelle elle résuma la conversation.

L'inspecteur ouvrit la porte et leur demanda si elles voulaient quelque chose à boire mais elles déclinèrent poliment. Il leur demanda alors gentiment de bien vouloir attendre encore quelques minutes.

Dès que Tomoyo entendit qu'on revenait dans la pièce elle retourna se coller à la porte et cette fois-ci colla son œil à la serrure.

Elle aperçut Fye de dos, menotté et encadré par deux policier qui l'assirent sur une chaise. Le chef jeta un regard interloqué au commissaire et articula silencieusement « C'est une blague ?! » en désignant le détenu.

L'inspecteur interrogea le jeune homme sur les raisons de sa présence dans les locaux de la tuerie puis sur Ashura. Le blond lui répondit en reniflant et la voix tremblante. Quand l'homme commença à insister à propos du dirigeant de Seles, il demanda au bord des larmes :

-Est-ce donc un crime si grave que d'être follement amoureux ? Ash' était mon premier amour, j'ai passé des moments magnifiques avec lui et vous... vous venez tout détruire en me disant qu'il était un dangereux chef de gang ! Je l'aimais merde, et ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse être un dangereux tueur, d'accord ?!

L'homme hocha la tête et jeta un regard déçu à son subordonné. Puis il fit signe aux policiers de le détacher sous les protestations de Laurence.

-Manifestement nous avons fait une erreur sur votre compte M. Flowright. Puisque vous n'avez visiblement rien à vous reprocher à part une incroyable malchance, nous allons vous rendre votre liberté !

Tomoyo se détacha de la porte et se jeta sur son amie en criant silencieusement de bonheur. Les adolescentes se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre folles de joie, si bien qu'elle n'entendirent pas l'inspecteur ouvrir la porte et se lâchèrent en riant de gêne lorsqu'elles virent qu'il était entré.

-Mesdemoiselles, votre ami vient d'être libéré ! Il est juste ici !

Les jeunes filles se jetèrent sur lui et le prirent dans leurs bras. Fye éclata de rire et s'exclama :

-Et bah, je vous ai manqué tant que ça les filles ?!

Elles acquiescèrent en coeur et il rit de plus belle.

-Bien entendu, il est possible que nous ayons besoin de vous réinterroger prochainement M. Flowright, je vous demanderais donc de rester joignable et de ne pas quitter la ville !

-Pas de problème ! S'écria t-il tout en pensant « Mais oui, compte là dessus du con ! ». Et merci beaucoup M. l'inspecteur général !

L'intéressé leur ouvrit la porte en souriant et les trois compères sortirent du commissariat bras dessus bras dessous en riant comme des bossus. Au moment où ils allaient passer la porte, Laurence les rattrapa et tira le blond par le bras.

-Ne vous croyez pas tiré d'affaire Flowright ! Je trouverais de quoi vous incriminer, et là on verra bien qui est le plus malin d'entre nous !

-Oh mais c'est vous M. le commissaire, assurément ! Le provoqua t-il a dessein.

Celui-ci grogna et s'éloigna en le fusillant du regard.

Fye attendit qu'ils soient plusieurs rues après le commissariat avant de s'exclamer :

-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussit ce tour de force mais je vous tire mon chapeau !

-Ahaha, en vérité, on était juste venues à la pêche aux infos mais finalement ça tourné bien mieux que ce qu'on croyait ! Et puis le mérite ne nous revient pas entièrement, le numéro que vous avez servi à l'inspecteur général valait largement un oscar !

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement au QG par les transport en commun puis en passant par nombre de détour dans le quartier Est au cas ou la police aurait décidé de les suivre. Une fois qu'ils furent parfaitement certains qu'ils n'avaient personne au trousse ils purent retourner chez les Papillons Pourpres.

Le blond eut à peine le temps de faire dix pas qu'une furie brune se jeta sur lui et le serra à l'en étouffer. Le jeune homme sourit de la réaction de son amant et se blottit contre lui.

-Espèce de sale imbécile de crétin débile et complètement inconscient, la prochaine fois que tu me refait un coup pareil je te casse la tête compris ?!

Le Magicien éclata de rire. C'était vraiment trop mignon, surtout venant de Kurogane. Mais sa menace était bien inutile.

-Tu sais, le jour où tu arriveras à m'empêcher de te protéger n'est pas encore arrivé ! Lui fit-il remarquer en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Ouai ben j'men fout, je t'attacherais dans la chambre s'il le faut mais me fait plus jamais ça !

-Tu t'inquiétais tant que ça ?

-Évidemment ! Tu m'as enfermé dans le bureau de Toya, et quand je suis ressorti j'ai vu les flics en train de t'embarquer. Je savais pas ce qui s'était passé et j'avais aucune idée de pourquoi ils t'avaient arrêté ! J'ai eut peur qu'ils veuillent te foutre au trou et que je te revois plus pendant vingts ans ! S'écria le ninja en resserrant son étreinte. J'ai vraiment flippé merde, alors me refait plus ça ! J'en étais même à inventer des plans pour te faire échapper de prison je te signale !

Fye se mis à glousser et lui embrassa la base du cou en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait.

-Woh qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'exclama le brun qui avait encore du mal avec les explosions d'affections de son compagnon.

-Rien, c'est juste que... c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on m'ait jamais faite !

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ? Demanda t-il, perdu. Je t'ai juste dis que tu m'avais fait une peur bleue !

-Mais pas ça idiot, le corrigea le blond en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Quand tu as dis que tu avais imaginé des plans pour me sortir de prison !

-Quoi ? C'est pas une... Commença t-il, ayant de plus en plus de mal à suivre.

-Chut, c'est pas grave ! Le coupa son petit ami en l'embrassant.

Kurogane répondit sans se faire prier et plaqua le Magicien contre un mur. Celui-ci se laissa faire en riant et en s'accrochant aux cheveux de son copain. Leurs mains commençaient à se balader sous le T-shirt de l'autre lorsqu'ils furent rappelé à l'ordre par un raclement de gorge de Tomoyo.

-Dis Kurogane-kun, je sais que Fye t'a manqué mais de là à lui faire l'amour en plein milieu de la cour principale...

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant les propos de l'adolescente, tandis que le ninja habitué depuis longtemps répliquait :

-Ben quoi ? Me dis pas que ça te dérangerais ?

Son amant s'étouffa et lui écrasa le pied en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh moi non, mais je doute que ça plaise à ma sœur ! Fit-elle remarquer avec un clin d'œil.

-Pas faux ! Je vais peut être me rabattre sur la chambre finalement ! Concéda t-il avant de recommencer à embrasser Fye.

Dix minutes plus tard les deux hommes étaient dans la chambre, allongés sur le lit et à moitié nu. Ils arrachèrent avec empressement les vêtements qui restaient et étaient tout deux en sous vêtement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Euh... Fye ?! Yuko voudrais que tu viennes la voir ! »

Le brun poussa un grondement de mauvais augure et s'écria :

-Casse toi connard, on baise !

Cela eut parfaitement l'effet escompté puisque l'importun parti sans demander son reste. Le Magicien était mort de rire et le charria sur son manque de tact.

Mais ses piques se transformèrent très vite en gémissements lorsque son amant commença à promener sa bouche sur son corps. Ce matin là ils firent l'amour comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis trois ans.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé Fye se cala sur le torse de son petit-ami et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

-Tu sais qu'après ça je vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir pendant au moins deux semaines ?

-T'exagère à peine ! S'indigna Kurogane en riant. En plus j'ai fait doucement je te signale.

-Ben encore heureux !

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher de râler hein ?

-Nan, pas possible ! S'exclama le blond en lui tirant la langue.

-Et en plus t'as une mémoire de poisson rouge ! Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dis à propos de cette fâcheuse habitude que tu as de tirer la langue à tout bout de champs ? Demanda le ninja avec un sourire carnassier avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Entre deux baisers, le Magicien réussit à lui glisser :

-Qui te dis que j'ai oublié ?

-T'es vraiment un allumeur, tu le sais ça ?!

-Oh que oui ! Répondit Fye en s'esclaffant.

-Bah tu vas voir ce que je leur fait moi aux allumeurs !

-Hmm mais te gêne pas, montres moi je t'en prie ! Lui demanda t-il avec une voix aguicheuse.

-Tu vois tu recommences !

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

XxX

-Pff rappelles moi pourquoi on tourne depuis deux heures autour du pâté de maison ? Soupira Fye à l'adresse de son petit ami.

-Parce qu'on fait ce qui s'appelle, un tour de garde ! Et je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as dis _« Où tu vas Kuro-chan ? Je peux venir avec toi ? S'teu plaaaaaaaît ! » _!

-Ben oui mais j'savais pas que t'allais faire un truc chiant moi ! Geignit le jeune homme avec une voix d'enfant.

-Ça t'apprendra à jamais réfléchir avant de parler !

-Méchant ! S'écria t-il en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

Le ninja rit et secoua la tête. Quel gamin celui-là alors !

-Tu peux me frapper tant que tu veux, il nous reste encore une heure à tirer !

-Pff c'est vraiment trop nuuuul ! Je comprend pourquoi je m'étais fait dispenser de ce truc !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était bien le seul à y échapper et qu'il ne devrait pas se plaindre. Son copain gloussa et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Il avait beau râler, il était en vérité très content de passer du temps avec Kurogane. Avec tout les problèmes que causait Fei-wan récemment, le QG était constamment en activité alors il était bien content de l'avoir un peu pour lui tout seul bien qu'ils aient déjà passé toute la mâtinée ensemble.

En début d'après-midi il avait d'ailleurs du aller voir Yuko pour raconter ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il avait dit à la police. Il avait tout expliqué dans les moindres détails et la dirigeante, visiblement satisfaite l'avait laissé tranquille.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait donc à faire la ronde avec le ninja sous une chaleur atroce et un soleil de plomb. Il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas prit de quoi boire, et aussi de ne pas avoir pensé à mettre de la crème solaire parce qu'avec sa peau ce n'était vraiment pas du luxe ! Mais de toute façon il était trop tard pour les regrets, il n'échapperait pas aux coups de soleil !

Il poussa un gros soupir et attrapa la main de son amant pour se consoler.

-Ça y est t'as fini de râler ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Non mais je fais une pause pour pas que tu me tapes !

-Très bonne initiative !

Le Magicien se mit à pouffer puis éclata franchement de rire. Rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit un objet en acier se coller contre sa nuque. Le canon d'un pistolet assurément. Il s'immobilisa complètement et retint sa respiration. Semblant comprendre ce qui se passait, Kurogane tendit la main vers son épée.

-Tu bouges, j'lui explose la tête compris ? Le menaça une voix.

À contre coeur le brun hocha la tête.

-Bon, c'est bien. Maintenant tu va gentiment poser ton épée par terre sans faire geste brusque et la pousser vers moi.

Le Papillon Pourpre s'exécuta en serrant les dents et poussa son sabre du pied vers l'agresseur. Celui-ci le ramassa et le colla sous le cou du blond. Il pointa alors le pistolet vers le ninja et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il emmena les deux hommes jusqu'à une voiture dans laquelle il les poussa sans ménagement avant de claquer la portière.

Il s'agissait manifestement d'un limousine car il y avait deux rangées de sièges arrières, face à face. Sur celui en vis à vis d'eux se trouvait deux gros bras entourant un homme plus frêle.

-Bonjour Kurogane-san, bonjour Fye-san, les salua une voix familière.

-Tiens tiens, Shaolan ! Grinça le brun. Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce ''plaisir'' ?

-J'espère que vous excuserez ces manières cavalières mais j'imagine que sans ça vous n'auriez pas pris la peine de m'écouter...

-Nan, sans blague ? Ironisa Kurogane en le fusillant du regard.

Le Magicien lui donna un coup de coude et lui marmonna de se tenir tranquille. Ils étaient déjà dans un sacré pétrin, pas la peine de les enfoncer encore plus. Personnellement il escomptait bien ressortir vivant de ce traquenard.

-Alors, Shaolan-kun, tu n'as pas répondu, pourquoi sommes nous ici ? Reprit le blond.

-J'ai... un message.

-Un message ?

-Oui, pour Yuko de la part de Fei-wan.

Instinctivement à l'entente de ce nom, le jeune homme se raidit. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Hmm et... c'est quoi ce message ?

-Écoutez le vous même ! Leur intima t-il en faisait signe au chauffeur.

Celui-ci appuya sur un bouton et une voix enregistrée se diffusa dans la voiture.

_« **- Clic -** Très chère Yuko, dernièrement tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que te mettre en tête de me défier. Il est vrai que tu m'as porté un coup en récupérant les True Blood et en libérant les Black Brothers de mon emprise mais... pour moi ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une piqûre de moustique. Et pour bien te faire comprendre ton infériorité j'ai réduit à néant tes alliés, les Blue Sand, juste comme ça en un claquement de doigt. Et si ce n'était en souvenir du bon vieux temps, tu aurais déjà subit le même sort..._

_Mais tu dois me comprendre je ne vais pas pouvoir tolérer ton insolence bien plus longtemps, et si continue d'essayer de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues je vais devoir sévir ! Si j'en viens là, soit sûre que ton clan de s'en remettra pas. Alors ne m'obliges pas à faire ça et rends toi à l'évidence : tu ne peux rien contre moi !_

_J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre !_

_Et si jamais tu as du mal à te résoudre à cette idée, tu n'auras qu'à repenser à ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Clow. Une vraie tragédie, n'est-ce pas ? Ne fais pas la même erreur que lui, tu es bien trop intelligente pour ça... **- Clic - **»_

Fye était blanc comme un linge tandis que le ninja devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge de ses vis à vis.

-Vous lui ferez passer le mot ? Demanda le châtain.

-Et pourquoi ne pas nous donner directement le message enregistré ? Ça serait plus simple non ? Proposa le blond.

-Désolé j'ai des ordres... J'ai été très heureux de vous revoir tout les deux !

La portière à côté des Papillons Pourpres s'ouvrit et on les fit descendre de force. La voiture démarra et parti en trombe. Au passage ils relancèrent son arme au brun.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent et un quart d'heure plus tard ils débarquaient dans le bureau de Yuko complètement essoufflés. Kurogane ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Yuko et Seishiro en pleine discussion. Les deux dirigeants les regardèrent sans comprendre.

-On... Fei-wan... agressés... réussit à articuler Fye entre deux halètements.

Mais la seule mention eu nom de Fei-wan réussit à attirer l'attention des chefs.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Vous vous êtes fait attaquer ?

-Non... enfin si...

-Oui ou non ? Demanda le borgne.

-On s'en fiche ! Le coupa le ninja. Shaolan nous a transis un message de sa part pour vous !

-Quoi ?! Quel est le message ? Voulu t-elle savoir immédiatement.

Ils reprirent leur souffle et racontèrent toute la mésaventure en essayant de rester le plus fidèle aux paroles de l'enregistrement. En entendant parler du ''bon vieux temps'' et de Clow, Seishiro tiqua sérieusement et jeta un regard plus qu'inquisiteur à sa nouvelle alliée. Mais celle ci avait pour l'instant des préoccupations plus importante et elle n'en tint pas compte.

-Vous êtes certain que c'est bien ce qu'il a dit ? Insista t-elle.

-Oui, à quelques mots près !

Yuko serra les poings et grinça :

-Comment ose t-il ?! Il pense vraiment que ses pauvres menaces vont changer quoi que ce soit ? Après ce qu'il a fait ?! Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas bien que plus il me menace et plus je suis prête à tout pour le battre ! Fei-wan...

Kurogane n'avait jamais vu sa dirigeante dans une telle fureur. Si bien qu'il n'osait plus rien dire de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Mais la femme sembla soudain se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule et elle retrouva son calme.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir apporté ce message tout les deux ! Vous pourriez faire autre chose pour moi ?

-Bien sûr !

-J'aimerais que vous alliez prévenir tout les hommes d'être extrêmement vigilants quand ils s'aventurent hors du QG, s'il vous plaît !

-Pas de problème, déclara le brun.

-Parfait.

Les deux hommes comprirent qu'il était temps de se retirer et sortirent discrètement. « Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion tout les deux ! », entendirent ils tout de même dire Seishiro avant de refermer la porte.

Ils obéirent et allèrent prévenir les autres comme Yuko l'avait demandé puis ils allèrent filer un coup de main aux gars qui s'assuraient qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'entrer dans le QG en contournant les murs d'enceinte.

XxX

Fye était assis par terre dans une ruelle sombre. En face de lui, la petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans le QG des Blue Sand le fixait.

-Ne me faîtes pas de mal... répétait elle.

-Je... je ne vais rien te faire ! Voulu la rassurer le jeune homme.

-Rien me faire ? Demanda la fillette, étonnée.

Elle pencha la tête et son visage se brouilla pour devenir celui de Yui. L'enfant le regarda quelques secondes et s'enfuit en courant. Le blond se leva et parti à sa suite. Il courrait à en perdre haleine quand soudain il trébucha et tomba dans un trou. La chute fut longue mais il finit par tomber sur quelque chose de vaguement mou et poisseux. En relevant la tête il s'aperçut que s'était des cadavres et ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à hurler. Il se débattit tant bien que mal pour se relever et quand il y parvint il était couvert de sang.

Remarquant soudain qu'il tenait un pistolet encore fumant il voulut le jeter au loin, mais sa main refusait de s'ouvrir malgré tout ses efforts. Il tenta alors d'essuyer le sang dont il était couvert mais là encore sans succès.

-C'est inutile, le sang est déjà incrusté ! L'informa une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

Il releva la tête et tomba face à son frère.

-Yui...

-Salut, Fye-chan ! Ça fait longtemps hein ?

Le jeune homme était trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

-Tu sais, poursuivit Yui, je suis surpris... et déçu aussi ! Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu finirais comme ça ! Après tout, je t'ai donné ta chance de t'en sortir, de quitter tout ça. On en avait tellement rêvé, je pensais que tu ferais tout pour ne jamais retomber là dedans... Et pourtant, regardes où tu en es aujourd'hui !

-Je... je ne voulais pas...

-Ah oui ?

-Tout ça est arrivé, sans que je puisse rien y faire ! Tenta t-il de se justifier. J'avais... j'avais juré de plus jamais remettre les pieds ici !

L'apparition haussa un sourcil.

-C'est bien de faire des promesses, mais encore faut il les tenir !

-Yui... je t'en prie...

-Bah je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, après tout c'est ta vie. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec !

-Arrêtes s'il te plaît... j'ai pas eu le choix... tout est arrivé si vite !

-Tss, tu as eu cinquante occasions de partir avant d'être trop impliqué mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, retomber dans tout ça... Mais il y avait eu les menaces incessantes d'Ashura, puis Kurogane alors il n'avait pas trouvé la force repartir comme si de rien était et de reprendre le cour de sa petite vie normale.

-Fye-chan, l'appela son jumeau en s'approchant, tu as encore le choix ! Si tu continue sur cette voie, tu franchiras bientôt le point de non-retour et il te sera impossible de revenir en arrière et d'abandonner cette vie une bonne fois pour toute. Mais si tu choisit de revenir sur tes pas, la sortie du tunnel n'est pas si loin, tu arriveras sans problème à la retrouver !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Revenir sur ses pas, il en avait de bonnes lui ! C'était trop tard, bien trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le gang comme ça, et encore moins laisser tomber Kurogane !

-Cogites un peu à tout ça tête de linotte ! Lui demanda son frère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Tu sais je...

-Chut ! Le coupa t-il. Prends ton temps, y a pas le feu ! Mais quoi que tu choisisse fait le parce que ça fera ton bonheur, ok ?

-... Yui je... commença le Magicien.

Mais son double devint de plus en plus transparent et finit par disparaître totalement. Les cadavres à ses pieds et le pistolet subirent le même sort et le jeune homme se retrouva soudain face au visage ricanant de Fei-wan, pointant une arme sur son frère. L'homme tira et Fye se précipita en criant.

_-Fye réveilles toi ! FYE !_

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et hors d'haleine. Kurogane était penché au dessus de lui et le tenait par les épaules.

-Hé, ça va ? Demanda le brun avec inquiétude.

-Je... viens de faire un horrible cauchemar ! Vraiment atroce... Gémit-il en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

-C'est pas grave, reposes toi. Essaie de te rendormir, d'accord ?

Le ninja embrassa le front de son petit ami et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en attendant qu'il se rendorme. Le blond ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver le sommeil en se répétant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve.

Mais au fond de lui une insidieuse petite voix chuchotait : _« Ce n'est peut être qu'un rêve mais tu ne crois pas que c'est lui qui a raison ? »_

* * *

><p><strong>Sympa le rêve non ? <strong>

**Mais bon, je vous avais prévenu que niveau joie, petits oiseaux et pays des bisounours c'était pas ça !**

**(Ben oui c'est de ma faute parce que c'est moi qui écris mais chuuut faut pas le dire !)**


	33. Chapitre 32 : C'est quoi l'amour ?

**Après mettre vaillamment battue contre ma flemmardise extrême, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver le courage de finir et poster ce chapitre !**

**Il y a très peu d'action et beaucoup de blaba mais promis je me rattrape au prochain chapitre !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Satana : Kuro et le tact ça fait vraiment 15 000 ! xD Quant à Tomoyo elle est super dans ce rôle non ?  
>Fye n'est clairement pas encore au bout de ses peines mais ça viendra ! ;) Et puis Fei-wan c'est un méchant alors bah... il est méchant ! 8D<br>Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Pour moi aussi ces 31 (et maintenant 32) chapitres n'ont été que du bonheur grâce à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et qui me laissent un avis ! :3**

**Lauraleen : Mais non you love me voyons !  
>Aaah ce pauvre Shaolan je doute que beaucoup de gens continuent à l'apprécier dans ma fic vu ce qu'il à fait ! Mais je suis pas si vilaine que tu le crois tu sais... ;)<br>Sinon tu sais quoi ? ILYT ! 3**

**Ednas-lys : Il fallait bien que je finisse par parler de Clow quand même ! Mais pour savoir ce qui s'est passé il va falloir attendre encore un peu ! :p  
><strong>

**Mokona-au-chocopuyh : Mouhahaha tu aimerais bien savoir hein ?! 8D  
>Quand à Laurence, il va réapparaître oui. Quant à savoir si cela va suivre ton scénario... ceci est une autre histoire !<strong>

* * *

><p>Fye lissa les plis de ces vêtements et tenta d'ordonner les mèches folles qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Amaterasu l'avait convoqué mais ce dont il était sur c'est que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout, surtout que la sous-dirigeante ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Il finit par se décider à frapper deux coups discrets à la porte.<p>

Aussitôt une voix lui dit d'entrer et il s'exécuta. Le bureau de la femme était spacieux et très bien rangé. Comme il s'y attendait la décoration était sobre et très impersonnelle. Amaterasu était assise derrière son bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Hésitant il posa un bout de fesse sur le siégé face à elle.

-J'imagine que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ce matin, supposa t-elle.

-Pour être honnête... oui, avoua t-il.

La brune jeta un regard périphérique à la pièce puis se reconcentra sur son interlocuteur.

-Le fait est que j'ai besoin de toi, pour régler un problème, finit-elle par lui confier a mi-voix.

-Un problème ?

-Oui. Un problème... avec ma sœur.

-Tomoyo ? S'étonna le blond.

Elle hocha la tête en évitant soigneusement son regard.

-Depuis quelques temps elle se comporte de façon étrange. Elle sort très souvent, passe son temps collé à son téléphone à envoyer des messages ou à appeler et dès qu'on l'approche elle raccroche. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose !

-Vous avez essayé de lui en parler ? Demanda le Magicien qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il venait faire là dedans.

-Bien entendu mais elle m'a dit que je me faisais des idées.

Il se gratta la nuque, embêté. C'était bizarre certes, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui ?

-Il faut bien reconnaître que cette façon d'agir est un peu louche, poursuivit elle, et bien que ce soit ma sœur, vu les événements récents je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

-Attendez, vous ne la soupçonnez pas d'être... ?

-Non, elle ne ferait jamais ça !

-Vous savez, c'est une ado alors son changement de comportement est peut être normal...

-Oui mais je préfère enquêter et découvrir que je m'inquiétais pour rien plutôt que de ne rien faire et de découvrir qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave !

Fye du reconnaître que ça tenait la route.

-Au départ j'avais pense à Kurogane pour cette mission vu qu'il est très proche de Tomoyo mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il était trop proche d'elle et qu'il me renverrais chier avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Toi au contraire tu es le mieux placé ! Tu es ami avec ma sœur, et en plus tu es probablement la seule personne capable de tirer les vers du nez de Kurogane si il est au courant de quelque chose !

Le blond retint une grimace, c'était limite insultant vu comme ça non ? Elle semblait considérer que lui, contrairement à son amant, n'aurait aucun scrupule à tout lui répéter.

-Et il ne vous est pas venu a l'esprit que peut être que j'allais également refuser ? Demanda t-il prudemment pour tâter le terrain.

-Non, pas le moins du monde ! Après tout ce que Yuko et moi avons fait pour vous, j'osais espérer que vous n'auriez pas l'indécence de dire non ! Rétorqua t-elle, cinglante.

Il manqua de lui répliquer que la seule qui l'avait vraiment aidé était Yuko mais il s'abstint juste aàtemps. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il accepta d'essayer de découvrir ce qui se tramait avec Tomoyo.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour le moment il décida de s'en occuper tout de suite et se mit à la recherche de l'adolescente. Tandis qu'il errait dans les couloirs en demandant aux gens s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille et le colla contre lui.

-Salut toi, lui susurra le nouvel arrivant à l'oreille.

-Monsieur je vous prierais de me lâcher, s'il vous plaît ! S'exclama t-il faussement indigné.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Restez donc un peu je suis sur que nous allons bien nous entendre !

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas libre et je ne voudrais pas faire de chagrin à mon compagnon !

-Oh je suis sur que ça lui ferait très plaisir de savoir ça ! Déclara l'homme en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le Magicien gloussa et se défit de son étreinte. Kurogane le retint par le bras et l'amena à lui.

-Où croyais tu aller comme ça ? Demanda t-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-C'est un secret ! Pouffa Fye en lui tirant la langue.

Son amant secoua la tête en riant et lui vola un baiser.

-Toi t'as vraiment un grain !

-Hé méchant ! Protesta t-il en essayant de prendre un air fâché.

L'autre éclata de rire et lui déclara tout net que même les Mokona faisaient plus peur que lui. Pour la peine le blond bouda trois minutes trente puis se jeta sur lui en criant "Vengeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance !" et lui fit des chatouilles. Pour l'arrêter le ninja le souleva et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac à patates puis le trimbala pendant une dizaine de minutes. Quand les cris de son petit ami devinrent trop insupportables il se décida à le reposer au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es bruyant toi ! S'exclama le brun.

-Quoi, me dis pas que t'avais pas encore remarque ? Gloussa son copain.

-Pff t'es bête !

-C'est ta seule repartie ? Ouah je suis impressionné ! Le taquina t-il en riant.

-Moques toi c'est ça, mais rira bien qui rira le dernier !

Fye haussa les épaules avec un sourire mutin puis vint attraper la main de son petit ami. Celui-ci secoua la tête, amusé. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond se risqua à demander innocemment :

-Dis Kuro-namour, tu trouves pas que Tomoyo est un peu bizarre ces temps si ?

-Bizarre ? Comment ça ?

-Ben je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de moins la voir qu'avant...

Le ninja fronça les sourcils et se gratta la tête en réfléchissant.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle est souvent dehors en ce moment ! Et je la vois pas mal scotchée à son portable aussi. Mais bon c'est une ado alors j'imagine qu'on a tous du passer par là à un moment ou un autre ! Relativisa t-il en faisant la moue.

-Ouai, peut être... Ça m'inquiète un peu quand même !

-Pff, t'es une vrai gonzesse à toujours stresser pour rien ! Railla Kurogane avec un sourire espiègle.

-Mais je t'emmerde mon petit pote ! Répliqua l'autre en lui tirant la langue.

-Ouh j'ai peur !

-J'espère bien !

-L'ironie tu connais ?

-Non c'est quoi ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire innocent.

-Ha ha, tu te crois malin ?

-Oui très !

-Gamin !

-Toi même !

-Et bien je vois que ça vole très haut comme conversation ! Les interrompit une voix féminine.

Se tournant de concert ils se trouvèrent face à Tomoyo qui les observait avec un sourire amuse.

-Ben tiens, quand on parle du loup... lâcha le brun.

-Oh vous parliez de moi ? S'étonna l'adolescente. En bien j'espère !

-Mais bien sur, comme toujours Tomoyo ! La rassura le Magicien avec un clin d'œil.

-Ah je préfère ça ! S'exclama t-elle en riant. Au fait Kurogane-kun, Shogo te cherche partout, je crois que tu devrais aller le voir !

-C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que Primera a ENCORE fait ?! Râla le ninja. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien détruit cette fois !

-Aucune idée mais ça avait l'air urgent !

-Pff j'vais y aller alors ! Grogna t-il, mécontent.

-A tout à l'heure mon amour ! S'exclama Fye en l'embrassant.

Kurogane le lâcha à contre cœur et s'éloigna en grommelant dans sa barbe. Le blond se dit que Shogo avait intérêt à ce que ce soit sacrement important parce que sinon il allait passer un très sale quart d'heure.

Maintenant seul avec la jeune fille, il ne savait plus trop par où engager la conversation. Il doutait que "Au fait Tomoyo, ta sœur te trouve louche ces derniers temps alors elle m'a demande d'enquêter sur toi, tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'arrive ?" fasse l'affaire. Les jeune gens restèrent donc planté en silence l'un en face de l'autre.

-Fye-kun, commença la brune avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, je peux vous poser une question plutôt personnelle ?

-Euh... hésita le concerne, qui n'était pas sur de vouloir entendre sa question.

-Si vous ne voulez pas répondre ce n'est pas grave.

-Vas y demande !

-Et bien, je me demandais, vous et Kurogane-kun comment ça c'est passé lorsque vous avez... enfin quand vous vous êtes mis ensembles ?

Interloqué, il regarda l'adolescente sans savoir quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une question aussi incongrue et avait un peu de mal à saisir pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore derrière la tête ?

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à te le dire, mais ce n'est pas tees... intéressant tu sais ! Avoua t-il avec un sourire gêné.

-Ce n'est pas grave !

-Et bien entre Kuro et moi le courant est bien passé assez rapidement et au bout d'un moment on s'est mis à se tourner autour. Tout ce qui nous retenais était le problème d'Ashura et dès qu'il a été... réglé ça c'est fait tout seul, parce qu'on attendait que ça tout les deux ! Raconta t-il le nez sur ses chaussures. Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ?

-Oh euh... pour rien ! Éluda t-elle.

-Tomoyo...

La brune soupira et remis ses cheveux en place.

-En fait c'est que... je me demandais comment ça se passait quand les gens se mettaient en couple, dans la vraie vie.

-Tu n'as jamais été en couple ? S'étonna t-il.

-Non, pas jusqu'à présent... reconnu la jeune fille.

-Ah... Mais tu sais Kuro et moi on est pas forcement un bon exemple ! On avait un excellent feeling et c'est arrivé un peu tout seul mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Parfois il faut qu'une des deux personnes fasse le premier pas pour accélérer les choses !

Tomoyo acquiesça silencieusement et sembla noter dans un coin de sa tête ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pensive elle demanda :

-Oui mais comment savoir si c'est le bon moment pour faire le premier pas ? Et comment être sur qu'on est pas le seul à envisager ce genre de relation avec l'autre ?

-Tu sais, je ne crois pas être la personne la mieux placée pour répondre à ce genre de question ! Lui fit remarquer le blond.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ? Voulu savoir l'adolescente.

-Euh c'est que... dans toutes mes relations je n'ai jamais eu à faire le premier pas, c'est toujours l'autre qui l'a fait pour moi !

-J'aurais du me douter que vous étiez plus du genre à vous faire draguer qu'à draguer !

Le Magicien détourna le regard et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Dans ce cas vous pourriez peut être quand même me répondre sur un point, reprit-elle. Imaginons qu'un garçon échange beaucoup de messages avec une fille, qu'il veuille la voir souvent, qu'il lui laisse entendre à demi mots qu'il l'aime bien, est-ce que ça veut dire que la fille en question lui plaît ?

-Euh... j'imagine qu'il y a en effet de grandes chances pour que ça soit le cas. Même plus que de grandes chances ! Affirma t-il. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Oh, c'était juste comme ça pour savoir !

-Vraiment ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant et il laissa tomber. De toute façon il avait déjà une petite idée des raisons de ce soudain questionnement. Et il pensait également avoir trouvé pourquoi Tomoyo se comportait étrangement dernièrement. Il n'y avait rien de certain et il faudrait qu'il pousse l'enquête plus avant pour en erre sûr mais il avait déjà monté sa petite théorie sur tout ça.

-Merci Fye-kun, c'était gentil de me répondre !

-Mais de rien, c'est normal.

Il regarda la brune s'éloigner avec ses longs cheveux soyeux qui se balançaient dans son dos et sourit. C'était mignon les ados qui découvraient l'amour.

XxX

Fermement assise sur son adversaire, Sakura lui maintenait avec force les bras tordus dans le dos. Elle gloussa et se pencha sur son prisonnier avec un sourire narquois.

-Et bien on dirait que l'élève a fini par dépasser le maître ! S'exclama t-elle sur un ton victorieux.

-Ah oui ? En es tu bien sûre Sakura-chan ? Demanda le jeune homme au sol.

-De là ou je suis ça en a plutôt l'air ! Confirma t-elle en riant.

-Vraiment ?

Fye contorsionna ses mains de façon à pouvoir saisir le poignet de Sakura. Celle-ci pouffa et lui demanda ce qu'il croyait pouvoir faire comme ça. En guise de réponse il tira un coup sec sur son bras et fit chuter l'adolescente sur lui, en lui arrachant un petit cri au passage. La surprise lui ayant fait lâcher prise il libéra ses mains sans effort et repoussa la rousse sur le côté se retrouvant ainsi à quatre patte au dessus d'elle. Il lui bloqua les poignets de chaque côté de la tête et demanda, hilare :

-Alors, tu disais ?

-Rien du tout ! Répondit elle tout sourire.

-Ahaha, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça !

-Oui moi aussi !

Le jeune homme lui lâcha les bras et s'assit par terre à côté d'elle pour la laisser se relever. Se massant les épaule elle se redressa en grimaçant.

-Tu es peut être encore loin de mon niveau, mais je crois que tu as acquis les bases suffisantes... Lâcha son entraîneur en allant ouvrir la fenêtre.

Sakura réagit au quart de tour et sauta sur ses pieds. Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage et elle demanda :

-Alors ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir commencer le tir ?

-Oui, je crois que tu es prête.

-Merci, merci beaucoup ! S'écria l'adolescente.

Le blond eut un pâle sourire et haussa les épaules. Il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir envie de faire ça. Mais il l'avait promis à son amie, et ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

-J'aimerais te demander une chose Sakura-chan.

-Oui ?

-Quand tu saura te battre ne fait rien de stupide, d'accord ?

« Comme par exemple essayer d'aller te frotter à Shaolan ! » Ajouta t-il dans sa tête.

Il avait la désagréable impression que c'était l'intention de la rousse et ne pouvait bien évidemment pas la laisser aire une chose pareille. Shaolan n'aurait aucun scrupule à la tuer tandis qu'il soupçonnait que Sakura en serait pratiquement incapable. Elle n'avait pas l'âme d'une tueuse, et il doutait que tout ses sentiments à l'égard de son ex petit-ami aient disparu.

-D'accord ! Accepta t-elle en souriant.

Mais ça ne le rassura pas pour autant.

-J'imagine que tu a envie de commencer tout de suite, supposa t-il.

-Oui... j'aimerai bien. Si ça ne vous dérange pas !

-Non, pas de problème on y va.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de l'immeuble du Magicien et prirent sa voiture. Pendant le trajet Fye ralenti et se tourna vers sa passagère.

-Bon, il faut que je te prévienne de quelque chose Sakura-chan. L'endroit où nous allons est loin d'être légal et il n'est pas non plus très bien fréquenté. Mais tu n'as pas l'age légal pour pouvoir aller au stand de tir alors c'est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir t'entraîner.

-On ne pouvait pas faire ça tout les deux dans un endroit discret ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

-Non quelqu'un risquerait d'entendre les coups de feu et d'appeler la police !

-Ah... je n'y avait pas pensé ! Avoua t-elle avec gêne.

Le blond se reconcentra sur la route et ils passèrent le reste du trajet en silence. Ils finirent par arriver derrière un grand entrepôt qui semblait abandonné. Une dizaine d'autres voitures étaient garée au même endroit qu'eux et un malabar montait la garde devant la porte.

Avant de descendre de voiture, le Magicien prévint son amie :

-Écoutes, le gérant de cet endroit est une sorte ''d'ami'' à moi et ses manière sont un peu... étranges ! Alors ne te formalise pas trop, ok ?

Elle acquiesça et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée gardée sous le regard mauvais du gorille. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur il les gratifia d'un dédaigneux :

-C'est pour ?

-À votre avis ? Rétorqua Fye.

-À mon avis vous avez rien à foutre ici toi et ta petite copine et vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager avant que je vous y aide !

Le blond soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et si vous alliez plutôt dire à Greg que Fye est à la porte, au lieu de jouer les gros bras ?

Le gros bras en question le fusilla du regard et glissa quelques mots à son oreillette. Deux minutes plus tard, les jeunes gens étaient à l'intérieur. L'entrée se composait d'un couloir un peu miteux à la décoration de très mauvais goût. Des photos de catcheur en pleine action côtoyaient des imitation de statues grecques pour la plus part en mauvais état. La rousse ne put retenir une grimace devant ce spectacle désolant et son ami la poussa gentiment devant lui pour la faire avancer.

Soudain un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'année déboula au bout du couloir et se précipita sur eux. Tout en muscles ses deux épaules étaient couvertes de tatouages. Ses cheveux blond qui commençaient à grisonner sur les tempes étaient coupés très court et il était rasé de près.

Écartant en grand les bras il serra le Magicien contre lui en s'écriant :

-Mais c'est le petit Fye ! Ça faisant un moment que tu n'étais plus venu me voir, j'ai cru que tu me boudais !

-Non, en vérité j'ai eu... des problèmes ! Expliqua t-il en se libérant de son étreinte.

-Oui je sais j'ai apprit pour ton frère ! Une terrible tragédie n'est-ce pas ? On m'a aussi dit que tu avais quitté le milieu et Ashura pendant un moment, mais je suis heureux de voir que tu es revenu ! D'ailleurs tu savais qu'Ashura a été assassiné ? En même temps ça lui pendait au nez. Excuses moi de dire ça devant toi mais ce type était quand même une belle ordure !

-Greg... tenta de le couper le jeune homme.

-Mais quel impoli je suis je n'ai même pas fais les présentation avec ton amie ! Je suis Grégory -appelles moi Greg-, le patron de ce modeste endroit. Comme tu es une amie de Fye tu es bien entendu la bienvenue quand tu voudras miss !

-Euh... merci. Je suis Sakura, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-Pour moi aussi c'est un réel plaisir ! Renchérit-il en lui serrant fermement la main.

Puis fronçant les sourcils il ajouta à l'adresse du blond :

-Au fait, je croyais que tu étais 100% homo, tu as changé d'avis finalement ?

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie !

-Mais alors, ça veut dire que la place est libre ! En conclut l'homme en le saisissant par la taille. Toujours pas prêt à me laisser ma chance ?

-S'il te plaît, Greg ! Le rappela t-il à l'ordre.

-Hahaha, mais tu sais bien que je rigole mon grand ! S'esclaffa t-il en le saisissant par les épaules. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate !

Il lui lança un clin d'œil puis les entraîna tout les deux vers son bureau. Malgré toutes les protestations du jeune homme ils finirent par se retrouver assit sur un canapé un verre à la main.

-Tu sais on pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse tirer un peu ! Expliqua Fye dans une énième tentative de s'enfuir.

-Aller, ça fait des années qu'on s'est pas vu, tu vas pas refuser de rester un peu avec moi quand même ?! S'indigna le gérant.

Le Magicien du se faire violence pour ne pas pousser un gros soupir.

-Bon d'accord mais pas plus de dix minutes ! Accepta t-il avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

-Ça marche !

Au finale les dix minutes durèrent une heure et demie et les amis ne purent pas aller tirer. Le blond promis néanmoins à Sakura qu'ils y retourneraient le plus vite possible et que cette fois-ci Greg ne viendrait pas les emmerder.

Sur le chemin du retour, la rousse lui demanda :

-Dîtes, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret comment vous connaissez cet homme ?

Fye eut un blocage de quelques secondes durant lesquelles il resta bêtement la bouche ouverte. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était gêné il se gratta la nuque et se mordilla les lèvres.

-En vérité, c'est lui qui m'a apprit à me battre. Quand j'étais enfant, il faisait parti du gang de mon oncle et quand mon frère et moi avons voulu savoir nous défendre, c'est Greg qui s'est occupé de nous apprendre. Quelques années plus tard, Valéria a disparu et Greg a lancé un club clandestin de combat de rue, mais il s'en sert aussi pour entraîner certains de ses gars à la boxe ou au tir.

-Oh je vois.

-J'apprécierai si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi...

-Oui, bien entendu !

-Merci !

-Dîtes, on peut faire un détour avant de rentrer ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

-Oui bien entendu ! Où on va ?

XxX

Kurogane soupira et regarda une énième fois en direction de la porte dans l'espoir de vois entrer son petit ami. La salle était quasiment déjà pleine et pourtant le jeune homme n'était toujours pas là. Bientôt on ferme les portes de la salle et le ninja soupira. Où pouvait-il bien être passé ? Il espérait en tout cas qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave !

« Arrête de stresser pauvre crétin, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul ! S'il n'est pas là c'est sûrement parce qu'il avait la flemme de bouger jusqu'ici ou parce qu'il avait peur que se soit barbant ! » Se fustigea t-il lui même.

Il n'eut pas plus le loisir d'y réfléchir car Yuko attira leur attention. Elle avait convoqué la plus grande partie du gang et leur expliqua qu'au vu des récents événements et des agissements de plus en plus menaçants de Fei-wan, elle avait décidé d'un commun accord avec leur alliés de lancer des espions à la recherche de la planque de Fei-wan. Elle expliqua ensuite que les concernés étaient déjà au courant mais qu'elle tenait également à ce que tout le monde ouvre grand les yeux et les oreilles pour récupérer la moindre information pouvant être utile.

Le brun soupira et s'adossa en arrière sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas été contacté pour cette mission mais ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié vu sa patience très... limitée. Et il n'était pas non plus réputé pour sa grande discrétion alors les jobs d'espionnages ne lui correspondaient pas vraiment !

Pour l'instant ce qui le préoccupait réellement était Fye. Ne pas savoir pourquoi il n'assistait pas à la réunion lui donnait des crampes d'estomac. Malgré tout ses efforts pour se rassurer les pires scénarios passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il mourait d'envie de lui envoyer un texto mais étant assit au premier rang, il doutait que Yuko et Amaterasu apprécient. Il était donc bel et bien obligé de prendre son mal en patience et de faire semblant d'écouter ce qu'on racontait.

Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en fichait, loin de là même, mais en vérité il savait déjà ce qui était en train de se dire car tout les chefs d'unités étaient déjà au courant depuis le matin même.

Étouffant un bâillement il jeta un nouveau regard périphérique à la salle pour tenter de localiser la tignasse blonde de son amant. Malheureusement celui-ci manquait définitivement à l'appel et ses efforts furent vains.

« Bah il a du aller faire un tour avec les filles et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas entendu l'appel ! » Tenta t-il de se rassurer.

Kurogane était de plus en plus inquiet et sa jambe s'agitait incontrôlablement. Intérieurement il se traitait de tout les noms, surtout que le matin même il s'était moqué de Fye parce qu'il stressait pour rien. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se faire des cheveux blancs comme ça ! Il trouvait d'ailleurs que s'en était presque effrayant, de voir l'effet que le blond pouvait avoir sur lui. Dès que le jeune homme se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui il avait envie de sourire bêtement et de l'embrasser constamment pour crier au monde qu'il était à lui. Quand ils n'étaient pas tout les deux, il se surprenait souvent à penser au Magicien, à se demander où il était, ce qu'il faisait. Et lorsqu'il ne savait pas où il était pendant un long moment, il finissait toujours par s'inquiéter et lui envoyer des sms afin d'être rassuré. Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelque mois il grimaçait de dégoût devant les amoureux transis qu'il qualifiait de ''ridicules et bêtes''. Maintenant c'était lui l'amoureux ridicule et bête !

Le brun grogna et secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Surtout qu'Amaterasu le tuait littéralement du regard. Il s'ébroua donc et se redressa sur sa chaise pour faire semblant d'être concentré.

-... Surtout n'oublions pas que les hommes de Fei-wan n'ont ni scrupules, ni pitié a tuer leur ennemis alors si vous en croisez un, rappelez vous bien que si vous ne tirez pas le premier vous y passerait. De plus, il faut aussi...

Le ninja bailla discrètement derrière sa main et décocha un grand sourire à Amaterasu qui semblait au bord de l'explosion. Décidément, les blablas c'était pas son truc ! Depuis tout petit déjà, dès qu'on essayait de lui expliquer quelque chose pendant plus d'un quart d'heure il avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'endormir. À l'école ça avait été une véritable catastrophe et il avait quasiment plus dormi en cours, que pris des notes. En entrant dans le gang il s'était battu de toutes ses forces contre cette sale habitude mais ces derniers temps il avait un peu de mal à lutter.

Sentant le sommeil tenter de le gagner il se frotta les yeux avec vigueur et s'étira longuement en priant pour que la réunion se termine. La sous-dirigeante se gratta bruyamment la gorge et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il eut l'excellente idée de s'asseoir au premier rang ? Il était vraiment con des fois !

La porte du fond s'ouvrit soudainement provoquant l'agitation de toute la salle. Kurogane se retourna précipitamment et sentit son coeur se gonfler lorsqu'il vit que l'importun n'était autre que Fye. Il se mordit les lèvres pour contenir le sourire idiot qu'il avait envie de faire et se leva pour que son petit ami le voie. Avec sa discrétion habituelle il s'écria : ''Kuro-pyuuuuuh !'' en trottinant vers lui. Le blond lui colla un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et s'assit sur le siège que son amant lui avait gardé. En voyant qu'Amaterasu était sur le point de l'égorger sur place il eut un petit rire gêné et lâcha un petit ''Oups, pardon !'' qui fit bien rire le brun.

La réunion finit par reprendre et le ninja lui glissa discrètement :

-Où t'étais passé ?

-J'ai accompagné Sakura pour aller chercher Toya à l'hosto !

-Quoi ?! Mais je croyais qu'il sortait dans trois jours ! S'étonna t-il.

-Ben ouai nous aussi, mais quand on est arrivés il était en train de ranger ses affaires et ils nous a dit qu'il se barrait. En fait après coup, Yukito nous a expliqué qu'il avait tapé un scandale aux médecins pour sortir plus tôt et qu'il avait gagné !

-Aha, ça c'est du Toya tout craché !

-Rigoles pas, je suis sûr que tu serais capable de faire pareil ! Le taquina le Magicien avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui, j'imagine que je le ferais sans problème, reconnu le brun provoquant l'hilarité de son interlocuteur.

-Les garçon... ! Siffla quelqu'un d'une voix menaçante.

Ils levèrent le nez et se trouvèrent face à face avec Amaterasu qui s'était approchée d'eux.

-Va t-il falloir que je fasse comme à l'école et que je vous change de place pour que vous vous décidiez ENFIN à écouter ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

-Non, on va être sage promis ! Jura Fye avec un grand sourire.

-Vous avez plutôt intérêt ! Lança t-elle en retournant à côté de Yuko, qui avait continué impassible.

Les deux homme échangèrent un sourire complice mais se tirent à carreau pendant les cinq minutes supplémentaires que dura encore la réunion.

Lorsque tout le monde sorti, Toya, Sakura et Yukito se trouvaient devant la porte. L'ex chef de gang avait le bras droit maintenu en écharpe contre son corps. De l'autre main il s'appuyait sur une béquille pour s'aider à marcher. En passant devant lui, presque tout le monde lui adressait un mot d'encouragement auxquels il répondait d'un signe de tête et d'un pâle sourire.

Malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour faire semblant d'aller bien, le jeune homme n'était pas bien du tout. Ses blessures lui laisserait de graves séquelles à vie. Il avait presque perdu l'usage de son bras droit et les médecins lui avaient avoués qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne pourrait plus non plus courir comme avec l'attaque. D'autant plus que pour lui courir n'était pour l'instant qu'un concept lointain vu comme il boitait.

Mais il faisait quand même semblant de tenir bon, pour sa sœur et Yukito.

-Hé, lui lança Kurogane en arrivant devant lui, t'inquiète pas quand on attrapera enfin ce salaud, je lui en foutrais une de ta part !

-Merci Kurogane...

Toya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le brun lui montrait son soutient à sa façon.

-Toya ? Je croyais que tu sortais dans trois jour ? Intervint Yuko qui venait de sortir.

-J'me suis débrouillé pour partir en avance ! Expliqua t-il.

-Ah. Et, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Le Blue Sand haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Avec ses blessures, le monde des clans c'était définitivement terminé pour lui. Un membre de gang incapable de se battre ça ne servait à rien. Alors il allait falloir qu'il commence à réfléchir sérieusement à son avenir... Mais pour l'instant il y avait encore une chose qu'il voulait terminer.

-Yuko, j'ai une faveur à te demander !

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais rester ici le temps que tout soit enfin réglé avec Fei-wan. Quelle que soit l'issue je veux être là pour la voir !

-Bien sûr, restes tant que tu veux !

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du portable de Fye. Celui-ci s'excusa rapidement et s'isola pour décrocher. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro à l'écran et demanda prudemment :

-Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

_-Flowright c'est vous ?_

-Euh... oui. Et vous êtes ?

_-Je vous ai fait une impression si fugitive que ça ? C'est moi, le commissaire Laurence ! _Se présenta son interlocuteur.

-Oh, bonjour M. le commissaire.

_-Dites moi, vous essayez de me fuir ?_

-Non absolument pas ! Pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna le jeune homme qui ne voyait pas du tout de quoi l'autre voulait parler.

_-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne répondez vous jamais au téléphone ? Je vous ai appelé chez vous une bonne vingtaine de fois !_

Le blond retint un petit rire. Chez lui, la bonne blague ! Il n'y venait que pour les entraînements avec Sakura alors le pauvre pouvait bien appeler autant qu'il voulait.

-En fait... je ne suis pas retourné chez moi ! Avoua t-il. Après ce qui c'était passé je ne voulais pas être tout seul alors je dors chez des amis en ce moment.

Kurogane, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait s'approcha. Son amant lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et activa le haut parleur.

Silence à l'autre bout du fil puis :

_-Les amies qui sont venues vous chercher l'autre jour ?_

-Pourquoi cette question ? Quelle importance cela peut il avoir ?

Laurence ricana mais ne répondit pas.

-Commissaire ?

_-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un con n'est-ce pas Flowright ?_

-Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Démenti le Magicien.

-_Dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien voir comment vous allez vous en tirer cette fois !_

_-_...

-_Figurez vous que nous avons découvert que l'une des deux jeunes filles qui sont venue au commissariat l'autre jour n'est autre que la petite sœur d'une membre de gang notoire, Amaterasu._

_-..._

_-Flowright, vous êtes toujours là ?_

-Hein ? Oui, oui.

Fye réfléchissait à toute vitesse afin de trouver comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas quand son petit ami lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

-Allô ?!

-... _Euh qui est à l'appareil ? _Se renseigna Laurence.

_-_On s'en fout !

-_Pas moi, je..._

-J'aimerais comprendre un truc, tu fais chier mon mec parce que soit disant il est pote avec la sœur de quelqu'un qui est dans un gang -déjà c'est à peine tiré par les cheveux comme théorie- mais ça fait quoi ? C'est une preuve irréfutable qu'il a commis un crime ? C'est la pièce du puzzle qui vous manquait pour l'arrêter ? Non je crois pas ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

De l'autre côté de la ligne, le policier était scotché.

-Ah je sais ! Vous espériez qu'il se sentirait acculé devant une preuve aussi irréfutable et qu'il vous ferait des aveux, c'est bien ça ?

-_Monsieur, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez qui vous êtes ! _Insista Laurence en retrouvant son aplomb.

-Ouai bah pas moi ! Alors maintenant, t'es gentil tu lui fout la paix ou alors tu nous montres tes preuves, si tant est que t'en ai !

-_Vous pourriez me repassez M. Flowright s'il vous plaît ?_

_-_Non ! S'écria le brun avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Hébété Fye le regardait la bouche ouverte. Du bout du doigt, son amant lui remonta le menton.

-Ferme la bouche ou tu va gober des insectes !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'es dingue ou quoi ?! S'écria le jeune homme semblant revenir à lui. Ce type est commissaire de police tu peux pas lui parler comme ça !

-Bah si la preuve !

-Mais...

-Ce type commençait à me courir à te tourner autour comme ça alors j'lai renvoyé chier une fois pour toute ! Grogna le ninja.

-Hein ?! Mais il me tourne pas autour, il veut me foutre en tôle !

-Ouai bah c'est pareil, il fait chier quoi ! Grommela t-il avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

Le blond explosa de rire et l'embrassa passionnément.

-T'es trop mignon quand tu veux me protéger !

-Hmm...

-Oh fait pas la tête Kuro-nounours, c'est bien d'être mignon ! Gloussa t-il en lui collant un baiser sur la joue.

-Si tu le dis...

-Quoi tu préférais que je te dise que tu pues et que tu me dégoûte ?

Kurogane prit un air horrifié et s'écria que « Non non non sûrement pas ! » ce qui fit beaucoup rire son petit ami.

-T'es vraiment un sale petit manipulateur ! Lui fit remarquer le brun.

-Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout Kuro-mignon !

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Kuro-mignon, Kuro-mignon, Kuro-mignon ! Chantonna le Magicien à tue-tête.

-D'habitude je veux bien passer sur tes surnom ridicule mais là... ça va pas être possible !

Son copain se mit à pouffer et parti en courant et en criant ''Kuro-mignon'' à plein poumons.

-Grr, attends un peu que je t'attrapes ! S'exclama le ninja en se lançant à sa poursuite.

* * *

><p><strong>Après ça Fye et Kurogane se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! (Et oui grâce aux progrès de la science on en fait des choses !)<strong>

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ou pas !**


	34. Chapitre 33 : Espoir

**Ouiiiinnn ! Demain c'est la rentrée ! :'( Moi j'voulais rester en vacances ! (Oui je sais dans la vie on a pas toujours ! xD )**

**Profitant donc d'un de mes derniers moments de liberté (oui carrément j'exagère à peine ! *okjesors* ) je poste mon chapitre 33 ! :D  
>Cette fois l'action est rendez-vous, ce qui ne m'empêche quand même pas d'avoir réussit à placer encore plein de blabla ! Bon je ne vous en dis pas plus ! ;)<strong>

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Yukihana17 : Alala ce pauvre Laurence, il en a vu de toute les couleurs ! xD Pour Tomoyo... surprise ! Quant à Shaolan, on ne le voit pas trop en ce moment, mais pas d'inquiétude il n'a pas dit son dernier mot... ;)**

**Lauraleen : Bon toi je t'ai déjà répondu alors tu m'excusera mais j'ai la flemme de le refaire ! :p Mais bon tu me pardonnes pas vrai ? ;) ILYT !**

**mokona-au-chopyuh : Oulà oui en effet Laurence n'a pas intérêt à le croiser ! xD  
>Bah oui moi aussi je kiffais cette fin ! Mais bon je me suis dis que ça faisait quand même un peu bâclé quoi ! ^_^<br>"Des fois ils m'agacent alors qu'ils n'existent pas." Aaah toi aussi ! (Comment ça c'est ma faute parce que c'est moi qui choisi ce qu'ils font ?)  
><strong>

**Ednas-lys : Ben oui je sais bien mais bon je sais pas j'avais envie ! xD  
>T'inquiète pas Shaolan est loin d'avoir terminé son rôle dans cette histoire ! ;)<strong>

_**Bonne lecture ! :3**_

* * *

><p>Shogo grogna et massa ses jambes endolories d'être restées accroupies durant des heures. Une semaine plus tôt il avait été sélectionné par Amaterasu pour faire parti du groupe d'espions formé tout spécialement pour s'occuper de tout ce qui touchait à Fei-wan. Pour l'instant ils avaient tous fait chou blanc. Fei-wan était tellement prudent que les seules informations qui filtraient était sans le moindre intérêt. L'homme soupira et se tourna vers ses deux compagnons d'infortune. On les avait mis par groupe de trois pour minimiser le danger et maximiser la discrétion. Car en vérité personne ne se baladait seul dans les rues ultra dangereuse du Quartier Est alors un homme seul était plus louche qu'un groupe.<p>

-Bon il fout quoi ce con ? Il reste boire le café ou quoi ? Râla un de ses coéquipier.

N'en sachant rien il haussa les épaules. Depuis deux heures ils filaient le train d'un membre notoire du gang de Fei-wan. Celui-ci avait finit par entrer dans un magasin de vêtements désaffecté qui servait le plus souvent de repère à des dealers. Il y était depuis maintenant près de trois quarts d'heure ce qui expliquait leur impatience grandissante.

-Sérieux il va rester on se casse ! Insista son second compagnon.

-On attend encore dix minutes et si ça bouge pas on s'en va ! Capitula Shogo.

Heureusement ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre si longtemps car la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit enfin. Leur homme en ressorti et s'enfonça immédiatement dans une ruelle sur le côté. Le plus discrètement possible il se lancèrent à sa suite, l'air de rien. Le type se promena dans les rues durant un bon quart d'heure avant de s'enfoncer dans les bas-fonds du Quartier Est. Un endroit tellement craignos et misérable que même la plupart des gangs refusaient d'y mettre les pieds. C'était le repère des petits truands, des dealers, des SDF, des fugueurs et des putes. Les bâtiments méritaient plus le nom de ruines, les éboueur semblaient avoir rayé définitivement ce secteur de leur tournée et il fallait une sacrée volonté pour parvenir à y rester plus de dis minutes sans se faire voler son porte-feuille, ou être égorgé dans un coin de rue.

Leur cible tourna dans une énième ruelle, et il le suivirent en lui laissant une bonne vingtaine de mètres d'avance. Pour une fois qu'ils tenaient quelque chose, hors de question de se faire repérer.

Lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue, un reflet lumineux sur le côté attira l'œil de Shogo. Instinctivement il se baissa et évita de justesse la lame qui se dirigeait droit sur son cou. Réagissant dans la seconde, il fit un un croche patte à son assaillant qui s'étala avec un juron. Mais trois autres types armés débarquèrent à leur tour et leur bouchèrent le chemin des deux côtés. Les trois espions dégainèrent également et tous se regardèrent en chien de faïence en attendant que quelqu'un fasse le premier mouvement.

-Laissez moi deviner, Papillon Pourpre ? Lança la voix du type qu'ils suivaient.

Shogo étouffa un juron en comprenant qu'ils étaient grillés. Ils avaient intérêt à réagir vite avant qu'ils ne décident de les abattre, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'autre ne lui en laissa même pas le temps.

-Je le savais. Aller, débarrassez moi de ça les gars ! Ordonna t-il.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et se jeta au sol. Il y eut un échange de coup de feu au dessus de sa tête. Il se releva d'un bond tira sur l'homme devant lui et força le passage pour s'enfuir.

-Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! Cria une voix dans son dos.

Nouvelle salve de tir. Plusieurs balles sifflèrent à côtés de lui et il manqua de tomber lorsqu'un douleur cuisante se diffusa soudain dans sa cuisse, puis dans ses côtes. Le moindre pas était une torture sans nom, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant parce qu'il savait que s'il ne courait plus, il mourait. Tout en tirant à l'aveugle dans son dos il réussit à sortir des bas fonds pour se diriger vers le coeur du Quartier Est.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer et ses poursuivants n'allaient pas tarder à le rattraper. Le QG des Papillons Pourpres était bien trop loin pour qu'il ait la moindre chance de l'atteindre et il abandonna cette idée. Heureusement depuis peu, ce n'était plus le seul endroit où ils avaient la possibilité de se réfugier et le sort avait voulu que le territoire des Black Brothers se trouve non loin de l'endroit où il était.

Il entendit ses ennemis lui tirer dessus à nouveau et eut l'heureux réflexe de plonger à l'abri derrière une benne à ordure. Avec un gémissement de douleur il reprit sa course de plus belle et secoua la tête pour éliminer les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

Enfin, il dépassa les graffitis au mur qui délimitaient l'entrée du territoire de leurs alliés. Ceux-ci était devenu très prudent à cause de tout ce qui c'était passé récemment et il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux rue pour tomber sur l'un d'eux.

L'homme le menaça immédiatement de son arme mais Shogo exhiba la preuve de son appartenance aux Papillons Pourpres et il baissa les bras.

-Derrière... moi... haleta t-il à l'intention du type, sans s'arrêter pour autant.

Le Black Brothers comprit immédiatement et pointa le coin de la rue. À peine ses poursuivants avaient tourné que deux d'entre eux étaient déjà au tapis.

Shogo entendit vaguement le bruit d'une fusillade derrière lui mais fut incapable d'en voir le résultat car ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il était parfaitement incapable de faire le moindre pas de plus. Sa tête tournait, de grosse taches noir bouchaient son champs de vision, la douleur l'empêchait de penser. Il voulu se relever mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il perdit connaissance à même le sol.

XxX

Assit par terre adossé au mur, Kurogane caressait distraitement les cheveux de Fye qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Tu penses que Shogo va bien ? Demanda ce dernier.

-J'en sais rien... Ils ont dis qu'il était salement amoché et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais c'est un battant il va s'en sortir !

-Tant mieux !

Quelques heures auparavant, les Black Brothers les avait appelé pour les prévenir qu'ils avaient trouvés un de leurs homme à moitié mort. Il s'agissait de Shogo qui était parvenu à trouver refuge jusqu'à leur territoire alors que les hommes de Fei-wan étaient à ses trousses. Pour l'instant ils le gardaient chez eux car aurait été bien trop dangereux de le transporter jusqu'à leur QG. Ils voulaient également les prévenir que l'homme avait réussi à leur dire que lui et son équipe s'étaient fait repérer par l'ennemi. Par conséquent Fei-wan allait probablement les attaquer en représailles et il fallait qu'ils se tiennent prêt.

Le ninja et son petit ami faisaient parti de ceux qu'on avait désigné pour surveiller les murs d'enceintes afin de vérifier que les ennemis ne tentaient pas de passer par dessus. Les autres s'occupaient de protéger les portes.

-Tu penses que ça va encore durer longtemps ? Demanda le Magicien en se relevant pour s'asseoir à côté de son amant.

-Quoi, l'attente ? À mon avis si ils nous attaquent ça devrait plus trop tarder !

-Non je parle pas de ça... Je veux dire toute cette histoire avec Fei-wan. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on ne trouvait jamais sa cachette ? Si il parvenait à prendre le contrôle du Quartier Est ? Si...

-Ça n'arrivera pas ! Le coupa le brun d'une voix ferme. On va trouver cette ordure et lorsque ça serait fait je lui ferais regretter d'être né !

Fye jeta un regard interrogateur à son petit ami. C'était plus qu'une simple animosité qu'il sentait dans sa voix, c'était de la rage à l'état pur. Il haïssait Fei-wan de tout son être et le blond ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il n'avait pas souvenir que leur ennemi ait fait personnellement quoi que se soit à l'encontre de Kurogane.

-Kuro ? Fei-wan et toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme soupira et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière lui.

-Tu te souviens, je t'ai raconté ce qui est arrivé à mes parents...

-Oui.

-L'homme qui voulait la propriété, celui qui les a fait tuer... c'était Fei-wan.

-Oh... Toi aussi il t'a pris des êtres chers alors !

-Ouaip ! Et c'est pour ça que je laisserais pas tomber avant qu'on ait tué cet enfoiré de merde !

Le blond sourit et se dit que si Kurogane se mettait vraiment en rogne, il avait du soucis à se faire. Une explosion tout près le sorti de ses pensées.

-ILS SONT LAAA ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Les deux hommes sautèrent immédiatement sur leurs pieds et sortirent leurs armes.

-Venez à la porte, on a besoin d'aide ! Appela un autre.

Ils se précipitèrent en direction de la voix et trouvèrent en effet un groupe d'homme aux prises avec leurs ennemis qui avaient forcé le passage. Se jetant dans la mêlée le ninja aida à repousser l'attaque en donnant de grands coups d'épées à tout va. Fye lui se contentait de coups pieds dans ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop à son goût. Après quelques minutes d'un combat acharné, ils parvinrent enfin à repousser leurs adversaires en dehors de l'enceinte et à refermer la porte.

Mais leurs assaillants n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et commencèrent à essayer de forcer le passage en se jetant de toutes leurs forces sur le battant. De l'autre côté les Papillons Pourpres poussaient pour tenter de les retenir mais les sbires de Fei-wan s'acharnaient. À un moment ils réussirent à ébranler si fort la porte que le blond fut projeté par terre. Étourdi par sa chute il s'asseyait en se massant le crâne lorsque quelque chose sur le côté attira son regard. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un en train de passer par dessus le mur d'enceinte enjambant précautionneusement les barbelés qui se trouvaient au sommet il s'apprêtait à sauter au sol.

-Attention, ils passent par dessus les murs ! S'époumona le Magicien pour prévenir tout le monde.

Tout ceux qui n'était pas occupé à tenter de maintenir la porte se jetèrent dans la cour pour empêcher leurs adversaires de grimper. Fye tira deux trois coups pour tenter d'en faire tomber quelques un puis se reconcentra sur la porte qui semblait il, ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Des craquements sinistres commencèrent à retentir et ils comprirent qu'ils s'échinaient pour rien. Silencieusement Kurogane fit signe à tout le monde de reculer et de se tenir prêt. Les Papillons Pourpres pointèrent leurs armes sur le battant en attendant qu'il finisse par céder. Quand le panneau de bois s'écroula enfin, les sbires de Fei-wan furent accueillit par une salve de tir et de coups qui fit s'écrouler la première ligne.

Malheureusement ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux et d'autres hommes remplacèrent immédiatement ceux qui venaient de tomber. Une lutte pour les empêcher de pénétrer plus dans le QG s'engagea alors entre les deux camps.

Chacun se donnait à fond pour contrer les autres mais les Papillons Pourpres avaient beau se démener, leurs ennemis étaient plus qu'eux et ils étaient débordés. Ils ne parvenaient pas à les contenir tous à la fois ! Si ils se concentraient sur la porte, ils ne pouvait plus retenir ceux qui grimpaient et inversement. C'était une situation sans issue !

En plein combat le blond se demanda soudainement avec horreur si Sakura n'avait pas décidé de réitérer son exploit de la fois précédente en se cachant dans les combattants pour participer à la bataille. Il avait beau lui même l'avoir emmené se cacher avec Tomoyo et les Mokona un horrible doute s'insinua en lui. Elle avait parfaitement pu se glisser dehors par la suite et se déguiser pour ne pas qu'on la remarque. Jurant entre ses dents il tourna les talons et se glissa dans le bâtiment. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net ou la question le torturerait pendant tout le combat.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur et couru le plus vite possible jusqu'à la cachette. Il se força ensuite à prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale avant d'ouvrir la trappe.

-Fye-kun ? Que se passe t-il ? S'étonna Tomoyo en le voyant.

L'intéressé ignora sa question et se baissa pour chercher la rousse. En la voyant tranquillement assise sur le canapé entourée des deux jumeaux il soupira de soulagement.

-Tout va bien ? Insista la brune, inquiète.

-Oui ça va ! J'ai juste eut un doute...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'irais nulle part cette fois ! Le rassura Sakura.

Fye sourit et hocha la tête en signe qu'il lui faisait confiance, puis referma la cache. Alors qu'il commençait à retourner dans la cour pour aider, il trouva soudain que les coups de feu semblait bien plus proches de lui qu'avant. Il en compris la raison lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec un ennemi au détour d'un couloir. Sous le coup de la surprise les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net et se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant de réagir et de sortir leurs armes. Le blond fut le plus rapide pour braquer son arme sur son vis à vis mais alors qu'il allait appuyer sur la détente, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'alliance que son adversaire portait et son index se bloqua.

Cet homme était marié, il avait peut être même des enfants. Il avait des gens qui l'aimaient et qui attendaient qu'il revienne. Peut être même qu'il n'était pas là de son plein gré.

Le Magicien secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme ! L'autre lui n'aurait probablement aucune pitié avant de tirer. Et pourtant il avait beau tout faire pour s'en convaincre, son doigt refusait obstinément d'appuyer sur la détente. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas prendre la vie de cet homme.

L'autre voyant son hésitation ne se posa pas de questions et lui tira dessus. En entendant le bruit du coup de feu, il comprit qu'il était trop tard. Ses tergiversations l'avait mené à sa perte. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Et pourtant les secondes passaient et il n'avait toujours pas mal.

Rouvrant les yeux il vit une tache sombre s'étendre sur le torse de son vis qui paraissait tout aussi étonné que lui. L'homme cracha un filet de sang et baissa des yeux incrédule vers le trou dans son buste tandis que son bras retombait le long de son corps. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et ils s'écroula dans un gargouillis.

Derrière lui se tenait Kamui, un bras tendu au bout duquel il avait un pistolet encore fumant.

-Faîtes attention, à hésiter comme ça vous allez finir par vous faire tuer ! Le prévint t-il en baissant son arme.

Encore sous le choc, il balbutia un pauvre merci alors que son sauveur tournait les talons.

-FYE ! Hurla une voix sur le côté.

Kurogane se précipita sur lui en courant comme un dingue. Essoufflé et couvert de sang il paraissait au bord de la syncope.

-Bordel de merde c'était quoi ce que tu nous a fait à l'instant ? J'étais en train de me battre juste là bas et quand j'ai tourné la tête tu... Putain si Kamui n'avait pas été là, tu... !

-Il l'était et je vais bien, alors oublie ça ! Lui intima le Magicien en détournant la tête.

-Que j'oublie ? Tu viens de frôler la mort sous mes yeux et tu me demande de...

-Oui ! Le coupa t-il violemment avant de s'enfuir.

Il se réfugia dans un coin à l'abri des combats et tenta de calmer les tremblements qui secouaient tout son corps. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ? Depuis quand était-il incapable de tirer sur ses ennemis ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il prenait une vie !

_« C'est parce que tu as des remords... »_ Lui souffla une petite voix. _« On sait parfaitement tout les deux que tu n'es pas un monstre. Ça t'as toujours fait très mal de devoir tuer quelqu'un, sauf qu'à l'époque tu y étais obligé, on avait pas d'autre choix ! Aujourd'hui personne ne te force à le faire... »_

Il avait raison, personne ne l'obligeait à faire quoi que se soit. Sauf qu'il faisait parti du gang, et lors d'une bataille entre clan si tu ne tue pas ton adversaire en premier c'est lui qui s'en charge. Ici on ne jouait pas et celui qui refuse de tuer finit immanquablement par se faire tuer.

Il fallait impérativement qu'il se ressaisisse vite car les sbires de Fei-wan eux n'auraient pas le moindre état d'âme à leur prendre la vie. Un peu plus loin ses amis se faisaient massacrer pour protéger le QG tandis que lui était assis par terre à trembler, c'était pathétique.

Cette fois-ci fou de colère contre lui même il se releva d'un bond, et son arme à la main se dirigea droit vers les combats. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser les autres mourir tandis que lui se cachait dans un coin.

_« Alors tu le prends comme ça ?! C'est honorable de ta part de vouloir les aider mais la vraie question est : Ont ils réellement besoin de toi ? » _Reprit insidieusement la voix.

-Oh toi la ferme ! S'écria t-il pour al faire taire.

_« Bon, comme tu voudras... »_

Lorsqu'il revint dans la bataille, les choses avaient beaucoup évolué. Lorsqu'il était parti voir où était Sakura, les Papillons Pourpres étaient plutôt en mauvaise posture, débordé par leurs adversaires en surnombre. Entre temps Black Brothers et True Blood étaient arrivés et avaient retourné la situation à leur avantage. Au milieu de la mêlé plusieurs hommes se distinguaient des autres car autour d'eux les ennemis tombaient comme des mouches. En premier lieu les deux qui attiraient le plus l'œil étaient Subaru et Kamui, combattant dos à dos et ne laissant pas la moindre chance à leurs assaillants de les approcher. Fuma, Seishiro et Amaterasu s'en donnaient également à coeur joie envoyant valser les ennemis un peu partout autour d'eux. Enfin Kurogane faisaient également parti de ce petit groupe et frappait avec rage tout ceux qui passaient à la porté de son sabre.

-C'est parti ! Se motiva Fye avant de lui même pénétrer dans la bataille.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, leurs adversaires battaient péniblement en retraite abandonnant leurs armes et leurs blessés derrière eux. Cette fois, contrairement à d'habitude, ils leur avaient foutu une sacrée raclée. En combinant les forces des trois gangs ils avaient repoussé l'assaut avec brio. Encore mieux, les pertes étaient très légère dans leur camps alors qu'ils avaient décimé leurs assaillants. Malgré les morts et le sang qu'il y avait un peu partout, une certaine allégresse régnait sur le champs de bataille. Après la destruction des Blue Sand et les menaces de Fei-wan, le moral des troupes était tombé à zéro. Tout le monde murmurait que ce qu'ils faisaient était un suicide pur et simple et Fei-wan allait les anéantir avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Cette victoire leur prouvait à tous que les troupes de leur ennemis n'étaient pas si invincible que ça et qu'en unissant leurs forces contre lui, il y avait moyen de leur tenir tête. Après tout, il restait peut être encore un espoir de le vaincre, leurs chances avaient beau être infimes, elles étaient réelles.

-Tss, ce salaud va apprendre qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de nous si facilement ! Cracha Amaterasu avec un sourire victorieux. Il n'est pas le seul à savoir se défendre !

-Ce minable va voir de quel bois on se chauffe ! Renchérit Kamui, toujours très remonté contre son ancien ravisseur.

Les commentaires de ce genre fusaient en tout sens tandis que la nouvelle de leur victoire se répandait comme une traînée de poudre.

Le regard de Kurogane parvint enfin à croiser celui de Fye qui l'évitait depuis un moment et il se précipita dans sa direction.

-Tu es tout sale, commenta t-il en essuyant du sang que le blond avait sur la joue.

-Toi aussi, lui fit remarquer son amant.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller se laver ? Demanda le ninja en l'entraînant par la main.

Le Magicien acquiesça et se laissa entraînait car les cadavres et le sang qui l'entouraient commençaient à lui donner la nausée.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tout les deux nus sous l'eau brûlante et Fye s'empressa de faire disparaître toute trace de sang sur son corps. Alors qu'il frottait vigoureusement une de ses épaules son petit ami lui saisit la main.

-Pas la peine de frotter aussi fort, tu va te faire mal !

-Oui tu as raison, reconnu t-il. C'est juste que...

-Que... ?

-Non rien, oublie ! Éluda t-il en finissant de se rincer.

-Fye...

L'interpellé l'ignora et sorti de l'eau. Il attrapa une serviette et commença à se sécher tandis que son amant soupirait derrière lui. Il se frictionna puis entoura sa taille de la serviette avant de rejoindre leur chambre.

Il entendit que le brun éteignait l'eau mais ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas envie de l'affronter, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça.

Deux bras puissant s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et Kurogane le serra contre lui. Il glissa sa tête dans le creux de son coup et murmura, suppliant :

-S'il te plaît Fye, parles moi ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas...

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Lui parler, et pour dire quoi ? Pour lui avouer que s'il avait faillit mourir s'est parce qu'il avait été incapable de tirer ? Pour lui dire qu'il faisait des cauchemars où son frère l'accusait d'avoir trahit leur promesse et qu'il ne pouvait que lui donner raison ? Pour lui raconter que s'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait déjà laissé tomber le gang afin que sa conscience le laisse enfin en paix ? Non, hors de question ! C'était ses problèmes et il n'avait pas à les lui imposer.

-Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'aider ! Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu te tais.

Le Magicien attrapa une des mains de son petit ami et la serra entre ses doigts.

-Pas tout de suite... murmura t-il. Attends encore, s'il te plaît...

Kurogane resserra son étreinte et lui embrassa longuement l'épaule.

-D'accord j'attendrais, à condition que tu ne me refasse plus jamais un coup comme cet après midi !

-Juré...

Le ninja sourit et recommença à l'embrasser sur la clavicule. Puis il le saisit par la taille et le fit se retourner de façon à se qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Il rejoignit leurs lèvres avec tendresse et pressa leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Le blond s'abandonna à la sensation de bien être qui envahit son corps et ses mains virent s'agripper aux cheveux de son amant. Il se sentait infiniment mieux dans ses bras. Tout lui semblait tellement plus simple, rien ne paraissait pouvoir l'atteindre. Fermant les yeux rompit le baiser et laissa sa tête glisser sur l'épaule de son vis à vis.

-Fait moi l'amour Kurogane...

L'intéressé lui caressa la joue et le fit basculer sur le lit après l'avoir débarrassé de sa serviette. L'embrassant avec douceur il laissa ses mains courir lentement sur le torse de son amant.

Fye releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun. Hypnotisé par le regard pourpre face à lui, le temps parut s'arrêter. Plus rien d'autre au monde n'avait d'importance à cet instant.

-Je t'aime, lâcha t-il les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de son vis à vis.

Le ninja sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils firent l'amour en silence avec une grande douceur. Même alors qu'ils avaient fini ils restèrent longuement enlacés l'un contre l'autre sans parler. Ils ne voulaient pas briser la magie de l'instant.

-Moi aussi... je t'aime, lui murmura soudain le brun.

Le blond se sentit sourire et cala sa tête contre son torse. Tout n'allait peut être pas si mal en fin de compte...

XxX

Sakura réajusta son casque insonorisé et rehaussa sa prise sur l'arme. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces elle tira les deux dernière balles de son chargeur. La cible sur laquelle elle venait de tirer revint lentement vers elle grâce à la pince métallique et elle soupira en la décrochant. Encore une fois elle était plutôt loin du centre.

-Ne te décourage pas ! Tu a touché la cible à tout les coups, c'est déjà ça ! Voulu la rassurer Fye.

-Mouai... marmonna t-elle peu convaincue.

Un coup d'œil à la feuille que son ami tenait dans la main finit de la désespérer. Il avait touché le centre à tout les coups. Surprenant son regard, il cacha la feuille dans son dos et lui demanda si elle voulait recommencer. Elle déclina. Il y avait des jours avec, et des jours sans. Aujourd'hui était indubitablement un jour sans !

-Tu veux rentrer ? Demanda t-il.

Elle acquiesça et ils s'esquivèrent discrètement du stand de tir en priant pour ne pas tomber sur Greg au détour d'un couloir. Par chance il devait être occupé ailleurs puisqu'ils parvinrent à lui échapper.

-Dîtes, j'ai une ou deux courses à faire, vous pensez qu'on pourrait aller en centre ville ? Voulu savoir la rousse, gênée.

-Mais oui, bien sûr !

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque de Fei-wan et celui-ci semblait pour l'instant vouloir se tenir à carreau. Les deux jeunes gens en avaient donc profité pour retourner faire un tour au stand de tir. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'ils s'y rendaient mais pour l'instant les résultat de l'adolescente étaient loin d'être brillants, à son plus grand désespoir.

Après avoir fait un tour au supermarché pour que Sakura achète ce dont elle avait besoin, il s'apprêtaient à retourner au QG lorsqu'ils furent les témoins involontaires d'une scène à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Arrêté à un feu rouge, Fye regardait distraitement un arrêt de bus devant lui lorsqu'il reconnu soudain Tomoyo assise en train d'attendre. Donnant un coup de coude à sa voisine il la lui désigna du doigt. La brune riait aux éclats avec un adolescent châtain assit à ses côtés.

-Hé mais je le connais lui ! S'exclama la rousse. C'est Kaname un vendeur qu'on a rencontré en faisant du shopping l'autre jour, Tomoyo lui avait tapé dans l'œil et il lui avait donné son numéro.

-Et bien on dirait qu'il plaisait bien à Tomoyo également ! Gloussa le Magicien.

-Attendez peut être qu'ils se sont juste rencontré par hasard ! Lui fit elle remarquer.

À peine avait elle finit de parler que les adolescents se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Hilare, le conducteur se tourna vers son amie avec un sourire victorieux.

-Bon, j'ai rien dit ! Bougonna t-elle. N'empêche elle aurait put me le dire ! Je vais lui passer un de ces savons moi !

-Je n'en doute pas ! S'exclama Fye en redémarrant car le feu venait de passer au vert.

Finalement son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé, le comportement de la brune était bien du au fait qu'elle était amoureuse. Et manifestement leur discussion de l'autre jour avait porté ses fruits puisque les jeunes gens étaient maintenant en couple. Amaterasu allait être soulagée !

C'est d'ailleurs dans son bureau qu'il se rendit en premier lieux en rentrant au QG. En le voyant entrer elle se releva sur son siège et demanda :

-Du nouveau sur Tomoyo ?

-Oui, acquiesça t-il en souriant, et j'avais raison.

-C'est à dire ?

Le blond s'assit en face de la sous-dirigeante et prit tout son temps afin de ménager son effet. Après tout elle l'avait pris pour son larbin, ça méritait bien une petite vengeance, non ?

-Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle est en train de découvrir les joies d'un premier amour !

-QUOI ?! S'écria la femme en se levant de sa chaise.

Son interlocuteur sursauta violemment, loin de s'attendre à une réaction pareille. Amaterasu contourna son bureau et se dirigea droit sur lui.

-Qui ?! Qui est ce garçon ? Se renseigna t-elle, d'une voix effrayante.

-Euh... et bien si j'ai tout compris c'est un vendeur qu'elle a rencontré avec Sakura en faisant du shopping mais...

-Un vendeur ?! Son nom ?

-Kaname, mais vous savez...

-C'est tout ? Et son nom de famille ?! Insista t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

-Hé, écoutez moi j'ai fait que ce que vous m'avez demandé ! Répliqua t-il, énervé qu'elle ne le laisse pas en placer une. J'ai trouvé pourquoi elle était bizarre en ce moment ! Alors désolé mais je n'ai pas pensé à faire une enquête sur son petit ami avant de venir...

La femme soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, hein ? Et si ce type ne sortait avec ma sœur que parce que justement, elle est ma sœur ? Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on ait un deuxième Shaolan !

Le Magicien grimaça, elle avait raison ça serait vraiment fâcheux. D'un autre côté, Tomoyo était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait et avant de se lancer elle avait déjà probablement vérifié les antécédent du jeune homme.

-Vous savez ce que vous devriez faire ? Demanda t-il très sérieusement.

-Non, quoi ?

-Parlez en avec elle directement !

-Hors de question, je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'ai faite espionné ! Protesta la brune.

-Alors débrouillez vous pour avoir l'air de le découvrir accidentellement, lui conseilla t-il en se levant. Sur ce, bonne journée Amaterasu !

Il tourna les talons et sorti du bureau avant qu'elle ait le temps de le rappeler. Si elle n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec sa sœur, ce n'était pas son problème ! Il en avait déjà fait beaucoup, à elle de se débrouiller pour la suite.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin du couloir, quelqu'un lui rentra brusquement dedans. Déséquilibré il allait tomber par terre mais l'autre le rattrapa et le tira dans sa direction pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

-Je suis désolé, tout va bien Fye ? S'inquiéta l'homme.

L'intéressé hocha vaguement la tête, plus occupé à se demander ce que Seishiro pouvait bien fabriquer là. Il n'avait pas souvenir que quelqu'un lui ait dit qu'une réunion était prévue aujourd'hui.

-Il y a eut plus de peur que de mal alors ! S'exclama le borgne en riant.

-Oui... ,confirma t-il de plus en plus dubitatif.

-Bon, et bien à bientôt ! Le salua t-il en reprenant son chemin.

Curieux, le blond se retourna pour voir où il allait. Le Black Brothers s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Yuko et toqua deux coups. Il patienta le temps qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer puis s'engouffra dans le bureau. Il soupira et laissa tomber, ça ne le regardais pas vraiment en même temps !

Dans le bureau, Yuko était tout aussi surprise que lui de voir entrer Seishiro. Il la salua poliment et pris un siège sans attendre qu'elle le lui propose.

-Je suis désolé de faire irruption comme ça sans prévenir mais il fallait que je vous parle ! Déclara t-il.

Elle hocha la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

-Comme vous le savez, vous et moi on a jamais été en bon terme. Même maintenant alors qu'on est sensé être alliés ce n'est pas l'amour fou ! Le vrai problème venant du fait que je n'arrive pas à vous faire confiance.

La dirigeante voulu intervenir mais il lui fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre.

-Comme le but de cette coalition est de faire en sorte de nous débarrasser de Fei-wan une bonne fois pour toute, je trouvais ça vraiment embêtant de ne pas pouvoir me fier à vous. Alors avec ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour et le message que Fei-wan vous a fait passer, j'ai décidé d'agir afin de savoir si oui ou non vous étiez fiable !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

Le borgne s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa les jambes. Les deux chefs se jaugèrent du regard une bonne minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

-Vous permettez que je vous raconte une histoire ?

Yuko acquiesça, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui raconter.

-Cela commence il y a des années dans un orphelinat. Nos héros sont trois enfants abandonnés par leur parents dans ce même orphelinat. Deux frère, et une petite fille. Se retrouvant seuls et sans famille les enfants se rapprochèrent et devinrent vite amis. Ils étaient inséparables si bien que lorsqu'ils décidèrent de fuguer à 'adolescence, ils le firent ensemble.

Sans cesser de l'écouter la Papillon Pourpre se servit un verre d'un liquide ambré et lui en proposa un qu'il accepta. Il avala quelques gorgées et reprit son récit.

-Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en sortir correctement seuls dans les rues alors ils commencèrent à voler. Puis par la force des choses ils se retrouvèrent avec d'autres jeunes dans leur situation. La situation était dure pour tout le monde et tous s'entraidait. C'est ainsi que petit à petit ils finirent par devenir un gang. L'aîné des frères était charismatique et tout le monde lui faisait confiance, pour cette raison c'était lui qui dirigeait. Le temps passait et ils continuait à recruter de nouveau membres, mais avec une sélection précise car ils ne voulaient pas devenir un vulgaire gang de brutes comme la plupart l'étaient. Avant tout ils voulaient que leur clan reste un endroit où ceux qui n'avaient plus rien pouvaient trouver refuge.

-But louable mais très naïf, fit remarquer la dirigeante en sirotant distraitement son verre.

Seishiro haussa les épaules et fit la moue. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait écris l'histoire, lui ne faisait que la raconter.

-Et puis le temps passa et l'amitié qu'il y avait entre les jeunes gens commença à se transformer. Les deux frères tombèrent amoureux de leur amie mais cette dernière porta son choix sur l'aîné, laissa une déception amère au cadet. Les deux amants, tout à leur idylle délaissèrent le commandement du clan, donnant ainsi carte blanche au plus jeune. Celui-ci ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être un gang s'il ne pouvaient pas se battre et commença à engager des guerriers et à devenir de plus en plus agressif envers les autres clans. Lorsque le couple se rendit compte de ce que leur ami était train de faire, il était déjà bien trop tard. Le grand frère voulu le résonner et une dispute terrible éclata entre eux. Les amants tournèrent le dos au plus jeune et quittèrent le gang.

-Rares sont les amitiés qui résistent au temps...

-C'est vrai, et tout aurait pu s'arrêter ici si la mentalité du nouveau chef n'avait pas continué à empirer. Car il se mit en tête de prendre le contrôle du Quartier Est et commença à devenir de plus en plus menaçant. Incapable de le laisser faire, son frère et sa compagne décidèrent de réagir et créèrent un nouveau clan pour le contrer. La guerre qui éclata à ce moment là fut terrible pour tout les clans et le Quartier Est fut vite déchiré entre trois camps : celui du frère cadet, celui de l'aîné, et celui des gros pontes qui ne voulaient pas s'en mêler. Les quelques uns trop faible qui voulurent rester neutre se firent anéantir en un rien de temps. Le plus vieux des frères avait réussi à rallier plus de monde à sa cause et rapidement c'est à lui que revint l'avantage. Son petit frère décida enfin qu'il voulait bien négocier et lui donna rendez-vous pour qu'ils passent un marché. Ce qu'ils se dirent ce jour là est resté inconnu mais c'est l'issue de leur entrevue qui marqua les esprits !

Yuko reposa son verre et fixa intensément son interlocuteur.

-Alors qu'il retournait jusqu'à son territoire, l'aîné fut pris dans une embuscade et se fit assassiner. Son cadet nia toute implication mais tout le monde savait qu'il était l'auteur de la demande de meurtre. Anéantie par la mort de son compagnon, la jeune fille abandonna le combat et son camps tomba dans la déchéance, essuyant défaite sur défaite. Voyant que le garçon allait finir par vraiment prendre le pouvoir, les grands pontes se réveillèrent enfin et le contrèrent. Il était encore trop jeune, trop faible et pas assez préparé pour parvenir à leur faire face et il fut vaincu. Fou de rage à cause de cette défaite, il se terra dans un coin en attendant que son heure revienne.

Le Black Brothers saisit son verre et le vida d'un trait avant de se tourner vers la dirigeante.

-Cet homme, c'est Fei-wan. Son frère était Clow et quant à la jeune fille... c'était vous Yuko !

Le femme ferma longuement les yeux croisa les bras.

-Je vois que vous êtes très très bien renseigné...

-Par chance certain des membres de la première heure de votre gang sont encore vie ! J'avoue que sans ça je pataugerais encore dans la semoule pour tenter d'établir le rapport entre vous et Fei-wan.

Elle se leva lentement et alla se placer à la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Seishiro attendit en silence qu'elle prenne la parole. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

-Si je suis venu vous raconter ça, c'est pour une bonne raison vous savez ! Reprit-il comprenant qu'elle comptait se taire. Je voulais que vous sachiez que je vous crois quand vous dîtes n'avoir pas d'autre but que de faire disparaître Fei-wan. Maintenant, vous pouvez compter sur moi à 100 %, je vous fait confiance !

Elle hocha la tête et il se leva de son siège.

-Voilà je crois que j'ai fini ce que j'avais à vous dire, alors je vais me retirer. Désolé de vous avoir rappelé des souvenirs douloureux ! S'excusa t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Non c'est bon ! Je crois que j'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle ce pourquoi je me bat...

-Au revoir Yuko !

Elle entendit le bruit de la porte qu'on fermait, signe qu'il venait de prendre congé. Elle put alors enfin essuyer délicatement la larme qui roulait le long de sa joue.

-Je ne laisserais pas la mort de Clow impunie, Fei-wan ! S'exclama t-elle avec colère en refermant le poing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça y est le passé de Clow et Yuko est enfin dévoilé !<strong>

**J'imagine qu'avec ça Fei-wan ne s'est sûrement pas fait de nouveaux admirateurs ! xD **


	35. Chapitre 34 : Problèmes sur le parking

**Me revoilà ! (Et oui, encore !)  
><strong>**Non, non ne vous sauvez pas tout de suite, j'ai un nouveau chapitre avec moi !**

**... Bref ! *jesors***

**Je penses que certaines personnes vont être contente de revoir un personnage qui se décide enfin à remontrer le bout de son nez. La fin du chapitre ne va sûrement pas plaire à tout le monde par contre... ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ednas-lys : Ahaha c'est vrai que tu l'attendais celle là ! Ne t'inquiète on va en reparler un peu plus tard...**

**Yukihana17 : Ah ben oui mais bon Fei-wan est un super méchant donc quand il est pas content, il ne fait pas les choses à moitiée ! xD**

**zariapotter : Merci beaucoup du compliment ! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Adossé à la porte grande ouverte, Fye étouffa un énième bâillement et frotta ses yeux ensommeillés. A ses cotés Sorata et Ryu-o faisaient les cent pas et regardait dans la rue toute les deux minutes pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne.<p>

-Ils sont en retard, il a du leur arriver quelque chose ! Geint Sorata en vérifiant à nouveau l'heure.

-Arrêtes de stresser c'est rien que deux pauvres minutes ! Soupira son jeune voisin.

Le blond acquiesça tout en essayant de se forcer à garder les yeux ouverts et, à 2 heures et demi du matin, c'était dur. Surtout que depuis quelques jours les cauchemars mettant en scène son frère devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il s'était mis à appréhender le sommeil et ne dormait plus que trois à quatre heures par nuit ce qui le fatiguait énormément.

Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une opération visant à rapatrier les True Blood et Black Brothers dans le QG des Papillons Pourpres. Pour plus de sécurité Seishiro et Fuma n'avaient prévenu leurs hommes que quelques heures avant et ils avaient prévu le transfert pendant la nuit. Au départ le Magicien n'était pas sensé participer à la mission mais ils avaient eu un problème de dernière minutes et il était le seul sur lequel ils pouvaient se rabattre. On l'avait donc tiré du lit au beau milieu de la nuit avant de le traîner dans la cour en lui expliquant qu'il devait faire le guet avec les autres. Ça ne lui avait pas posé un grand problème étant donné qu'il ne dormait pas, sauf que son corps commençait à protester violemment contre son manque de sommeil.

Ce déménagement soudain de leur alliés jusque chez eux était rapidement devenu une nécessite car Fei-wan était de plus en plus menaçant et son pouvoir ne cessait de s'étendre. Trois semaines avaient passé depuis sa défaite contre les Papillons Pourpres et il avait redoublé d'ardeur. Quasiment tous les jours il attaquait un petit gang minable pour tenter de les forcer à le rejoindre. Dans la plupart des cas ça marchait, ceux qui refusaient étant tués. Cette très rapide montée en puissance était devenu un réel problème car Fei-wan en profitait pour attaquer allègrement ses ennemis, surtout s'ils étaient allies a Yuko. Pour des raisons de sécurité et de pratique ils avaient donc décidés d'un commun accord de rapatrier les Black Brothers et True Blood chez eux, car ils avaient le plus grand QG et un meilleur emplacement au sein du Quartier Est.

Kurogane et Fuma étaient à la tête de l'expédition, Seishiro ayant choisit d'arriver plus tôt dans la journée. Il attendait d'ailleurs derrière les trois hommes chargés de faire le guet et, étonnement, il était le plus calme de tous. (Fye excepté mais étant donné qu'il dormait à moitie, ça ne comptait pas !) La tête levée vers le ciel il semblait plongé dans l'observation des étoiles et ne prêtais que très peu d'attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce n'est que lorsque Sorata recommença à se lamenter qu'il parut revenir à la réalité.

-Ça fait dix minutes maintenant ! Tu penses toujours que c'est normal ?

Ryu-o roula des yeux et soupira mais ne pris même pas la peine de répondre.

-Ne fait pas cette tête, tu sais que j'ai raison, insista l'homme.

-Ils vont arriver ! Intervint soudainement le borgne, les faisant sursauter.

Fye acquiesça mollement puis laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le mur. Ses yeux commençaient a se fermer seuls, et il était tiraillé entre l'envie de dormir et la peur de faire un cauchemar. Il était néanmoins tombé dans un demi sommeil lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement.

-AHA ! Tu vois je t'avais bien dis qu'ils n'avaient rien !

Soulevant difficilement une paupière il aperçu Ryu-o qui pointait son coéquipier du doigt avec un air triomphal. L'intéressé fit la moue et se mis à grommeler dans sa barbe. Le blond s'apprêtait à retourner à sa sieste lorsque les paroles de l'adolescent attirent enfin son cerveau ensommeillé. Les Black Brothers venaient enfin d'atteindre le QG. Dans un effort surhumain il ouvrit les deux yeux juste à temps pour voir Fuma arriver au niveau du portail.

-Salut ! Désolé on est un peu en retard, mais c'est ma faute j'avais perdu mes clés ! Lança t-il joyeusement en entrant dans la cour.

-Tu les avais perdues ? S'étonna son aine. Mais je t'ai vu les ranger dans ta veste tout à l'heure !

-Ouai mais j'avais oublié... avoua t-il en riant alors que ses hommes finissaient de rentrer.

Seishiro secoua la tête avec un air désespéré. Son frère pouvait se montrer d'une irresponsabilité affolante parfois.

Le Magicien détourna les yeux de la scène et se décolla de la porte pour suivre le mouvement. L'opération étant terminée on allait refermer les portes et ceux qui n'étaient pas de garde pourraient aller se coucher. Il se traînait lamentablement vers le bâtiment lorsqu'il sentit une main s'accrocher a la sienne.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu ne devais pas participer normalement !

Trop crevé pour avoir envie de répondre, Fye bailla et vint s'avachir à moitié sur son petit ami. Pris par surprise celui-ci trébucha et manqua de tomber. Toujours vautré sur son épaule, le blond grommela de vagues excuses en baillant de plus belle avant d'expliquer :

-Problème avec un gars, j'ai du le remplacer...

-Et vu ton état de zombification avancé, j'imagine que pour ça ils t'ont réveillé en pleine nuit ! Supposa le ninja.

Son amant acquiesça et retira sa tête de son épaule. Encore main dans la main ils revinrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ils y trouvèrent les Black Brothers, ainsi que Kamui et Subaru qui venaient d'arriver par l'autre coté, en train d'écouter les explications de Yuko à propos des locaux. Comme ils n'avaient normalement plus rien à faire, le couple tenta de s'éclipser discrètement. Malheureusement ils furent intercepté par Amaterasu.

-Où est-ce que vous allez tout les deux ? Fye on a encore besoin de toi pour la garde jusqu'à 4 heure !

Le Magicien poussa un gémissement et le brun sentit qu'il hésitait entre se mettre à pleurer et se taper la tête contre un mur. En toute bonne fois, s'il y mettait un peu plus de volonté et buvait deux litres de café, il pourrait peut être se réveiller correctement et monter la garde. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Déjà premièrement faire les tours de ronde, c'était chiant comme la mort. Deuxièmement en cas d'attaque les guetteur étaient souvent les premiers à mourir. Ensuite, ce n'était pas à son tour normalement de faire ça, alors pour la bonne volonté on repasserait. Et enfin, ils étaient venu le tirer du lit à deux heures du mat' à cause d'un idiot qui s'était cassé le poignet ! Alors bon il voulait bien être gentil et conciliant pour rendre service, mais fallait quand même pas pousser !

-Aller pas la peine de râler, dépêche toi ! Le rappela t-elle à l'ordre.

Fye prit quelques secondes de réflexions et décida qu'il ne ferait pas ce tour de garde. Merde à la fin ils trouveraient bien un autre pigeon pour le faire à sa place ! Il était trop épuisé, il fallait impérativement qu'il dorme avant de s'effondrer. Étouffant un bâillement il demanda de sa voix la plus endormie :

-Je suis obligé d'y aller ? C'est pas à moi normalement...

-Arrêtes de discuter !

-J'ai compris j'y v ais... soupira t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Son plan était visiblement un échec. Soit Amaterasu n'en avait rien à faire, soit elle avait deviné qu'il jouait la comédie. Dans tout les cas, il semblait de plus en plus clair qu'il allait avoir du mal à éviter cette corvée.

-Attends Amaterasu, tu vas pas le laisser y aller comme ça ?! Intervint Kurogane. Regardes dans quel état il est, il va s'endormir debout !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, tout le monde est crevé à cette heure-ci ! Lui fit elle remarquer, pragmatique.

-Mais regardes le, il marche même pas droit !

La sous-dirigeante haussa les épaules et lui demanda ce qu'il proposait. Aller réveiller quelqu'un d'autre qui du coup serait encore moins frais ? Le ninja grogna et accompagna son amant jusqu'à son poste. Le blond s'assit par terre face à l'endroit qu'il devait surveiller et tiqua en voyant que son petit ami faisait de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-A ton avis ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser monter la garde tout seul dans ton état ? Faut que tu dormes Fye.

-Ah non, oublies ça tout de suite ! Protesta le Magicien. Tu t'es pas couché de la nuit, il est hors de question que tu restes avec moi en plus !

Le brun soupira et se tourna vers son copain avant de lâcher à mi-voix :

-Toi ça fait des jours que tu dors pas... Je suis pas aveugle tu sais.

Fye jura intérieurement, Kurogane était décidément trop perspicace. Il ne pouvait jamais rien lui cacher bien longtemps. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait finir par devoir lui parler de ce qui le hantait, mais le problème était que lui même ne savais pas encore ce qu'il allait faire. S'il restait dans le gang les remords le rongeraient à petit feu et il aurait l'impression de trahir la mémoire de Yui. S'il partait dans un moment pareil, ça serait la pire des trahison ! Dans tout les cas, en parler au ninja avant d'avoir pris une décision serait probablement une erreur.

-Excuse moi, s'il te plaît... demanda t-il pardon en se laissant glisser contre son épaule.

Le brun entrelaça leurs mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Dors, on parlera plus tard.

-Merci.

Le Magicien s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour glisser dans les bras de Morphée. De toute façon il n'aurait pas pu tenir ce rythme bien plus longtemps. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour passer une nuit tranquille.

Kurogane regarda son amant endormi contre lui et poussa un soupir résigné. Fye avait toujours été du genre à cacher les choses quand il n'allait pas bien alors il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Pour autant il vivait toujours aussi mal le fait d'être écarté lorsqu'il allait mal. Il voulait bien être patient et prendre soin de lui sans savoir ce qui se passait, mais à un moment ils allaient devoir parler. Cette situation ne pourrait pas durer encore bien longtemps !

Mais pour l'instant il préférait le laisser dormir, ils auraient tout le temps demain.

XxX

Le blond se réveilla dans son lit trempé de sueur et en même temps glacé jusqu'aux os. Il frissonna et se colla plus fort au ninja qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son cauchemar à part la désagréable impression d'y avoir vu Fei-wan.

Le jeune homme avança discrètement la main pour tourner dans sa direction le réveil sur la table de chevet. Il était 8 heure 49, aucune chance qu'il ne se rendorme ! D'ailleurs en y repensant, il ne se souvenait pas être retourné dans la chambre et s'être mis au lit. Kurogane était sûrement encore passé par là.

Étouffant un soupir résigné, il décida de se lever pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon par des bruits ou mouvements intempestifs. Lentement il écarta le bras de son petit ami posé sur sa taille et le reclapa délicatement sur le lit. Le brun grogna et ouvrit un œil en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à : "Hnng quesquis'passe?"

-Rien, tout va bien Kuro ! Le rassura t-il en l'embrassant.

-Mmh mais pourquoi tu...

-Schh ! Rendors toi !

Trop endormi pour protester plus, le ninja s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Le Magicien se glissa hors des draps, enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la mains et mis une paire de chaussures avant de sortir discrètement par la porte-fenêtre.

On avait beau être tôt le matin, il faisait déjà chaud et l'après midi serait sans aucun doute bien pire encore. Fye décida donc de profiter de l'extérieur avant que la température devienne intenable et s'assit dans l'herbe au pied d'un arbre.

-Bonjour Fye-san !

-Oh, bonjour Sakura-chan ! Sursauta t-il.

L'adolescente vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-J'ai cru comprendre que l'opération de cette nuit a été un succès, c'est super ! S'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Oui, sourit le blond.

Mais intérieurement il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer et de se demander comment elle le savait. Car si l'information du transfert avait commencé à se répandre malgré les précautions des dirigeantes elles avaient tout fait pour cacher la date de la mission et très peu de personnes étaient dans la confidence. Il était encore tôt et Yuko n'avait prévu la réunion pour tout expliquer à ses hommes qu'un peu plus tard dans la mâtiné. Le jeune homme était donc curieux de savoir par quel moyen elle avait entendu parler de tout ça.

-Je me demandais juste... commença t-il prudemment pour ne pas l'effrayer, comment es-tu au courant ?

-C'est parce que j'ai croisé Subaru et Kamui ! Comme j'étais très étonnée de les voir ici ils m'ont expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

-Ah, d'accord ! S'exclama Fye en retenant un soupir de soulagement.

Un instant il avait eut peur que son amie se soit mise à écouter aux portes pour avoir des nouvelles de Shaolan. Il était rassuré de voir que ses soupçons étaient infondés.

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer quelques minutes et le Magicien remarqua que sa voisine lui jetait des regards en coin comme si elle hésitait à lui poser une question. Ce manège dura encore une trentaine de seconde avant qu'il ne se décide à demander :

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura ?

L'intéressée baissa les yeux comme prise en faute et passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle fit retomber en rideau devant son visage.

-Et bien c'est que je... Je voulais vous demander un service mais...

-Sakura, combien de fois va t-il falloir que je te répète de me tutoyer ? Soupira le jeune homme qui se battait pour ça depuis deux bonnes semaines.

Il avait trop l'impression d'être un vieux quand elle lui disait ''vous'' alors il lui avait dis de le tutoyer, mais elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec ça.

-Oui... j'aurais voulu TE demander un service...

Un sourire attendrit fleurit sur les lèvres du blond. À chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide d'un autre, même pour une chose minime, ça la gênait horriblement alors que la plupart des gens lui rendaient service avec plaisir. Personnellement il trouvait ces petits accès de timidités très mignons.

-Vas y je t'écoutes, l'encouragea t-il.

-Mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votr... ton temps !

Il faillit lui signaler que ces dernières semaines le temps libre ne lui manquait pas vraiment puisque toutes les missions ne concernant pas Fei-wan avaient été réduites au strict minimum. Et vu qu'on l'avait écarté des opérations sous prétexte qu'il avait une rancœur trop personnelle envers leur ennemi et que ça pourrait nuire à son discernement et le mettre lui ou les autres en danger, il ne faisait quasiment plus rien de ses journées. Il trouvait d'ailleurs ça particulièrement injuste, surtout quand on savait que Kurogane lui pouvait participer alors que Fei-wan avait fait assassiner ses parents. S'il n'appelaient pas ça une implication très personnelle, il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur fallait. Enfin, une fois la frustration des premier jours passée, il avait vu le bon coté des choses : au moins comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de tuer des gens. Consolation minime certes par rapport à la joie que lui apporterait le fait de venger son frère, mais consolation quand même.

-Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Et bien... je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'emmener m'entraîner aujourd'hui encore ?

Le Magicien soupira et se tourna vers elle. Ils y avaient déjà été trois fois dans la semaine et leurs absences de plus en plus fréquentes commençaient à se faire remarquer. Mais la rousse avait commencé à prendre le coup pour tirer et ses progrès étaient fulgurants. Alors de peur de tout perdre si elle ne s'entraînait pas régulièrement elle insistait pour y aller souvent. Et même s'il avait l'impression que tout ça était une très mauvaise idée, son ami n'arrivait jamais à lui dire non.

-Oh Sakura... Je sais bien que je t'ai promis te t'aider mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu a compris comment ça marche. Je ne suis pas certain qu'on ait vraiment besoin d'y aller aussi souvent...

-Mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à toucher le centre de la cible ! Protesta t-elle.

Fye eut un moment d'hésitation que l'adolescente sentit bien.

-S'il te plaît, et je te laisserais tranquille avec ça pour le reste de la semaine ! Insista t-elle.

-D'accord, accepta t-il avec un nouveau soupir.

-Merci beaucoup, tu es génial !

Vingt minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient tout les deux au stand de tir où la jeune fille s'acharnait sur les cibles. Le blond lui en avait eut marre et se contentait maintenant de regarder. Alors que la rousse en était à son troisième cible et s'énervait de n'avoir encore pas touché le centre une seule fois, Greg débarqua dans la salle et fit discrètement signe au Magicien de venir le voir. Il s'exécuta en priant de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir se libérer en moins de deux heures.

-Hé Fye dis-moi, tu attends quelqu'un ? Voulu savoir le gérant.

-Non pas du tout ! Pourquoi ?

-Y a un gamin devant la porte qui prétend qu'il te connais et qui veut te voir ! Bien sûr mon gars l'a renvoyé balader mais il reste planté sur le parking à attendre. Alors je voulais savoir s'il disait la vérité avant de le faire dégager pour de bon.

Fye fronça les sourcils, en se demandant qui donc pouvait bien savoir qu'il était ici. Normalement personne d'autre que lui et Sakura n'étaient au courant alors qui donc cela pouvait-il bien être ? Une autre idée beaucoup moins rassurante lui traversa soudainement l'esprit et il demanda pour être sûr :

-A quoi il ressemble ce gamin ?

-Hum, pas très grand, châtain, les yeux noisette et je dirais de l'âge de la petite ! S'exclama t-il en désignant la rousse.

-Merde... lâcha le blond, horrifié.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Greg en avançant instinctivement d'un pas.

-Il est seul ?

-Oui.

-Tu en es certain ?

-Absolument !

Le jeune homme évalua la situation. S'il était bel et venu seul, il pouvait probablement gérer la situation mais dans le cas contraire... Quoi que, peut être avait-il moyen de s'en tirer aussi si son vieil ami voulait bien lui rendre un service.

-Greg, tu penses que tu pourrais faire un truc pour moi ?

-Évidemment ma poule, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

-Je vais aller voir ce garçon et j'aimerai que toi ou tes hommes surveilliez de loin au cas ou ça dégénérait !

-Pas de problème, je peux faire ça !

-Merci.

Le Magicien retourna aux côtés de son amie et lui glissa qu'il s'absentait deux minutes et de ne pas bouger avant qu'il revienne. Sakura lui jeta un regard interloqué et lui demanda si tout allait bien mais il la rassura en disant que ce n'était rien et qu'il revenait tout de suite. En sortant de la pièce il glissa discrètement à Greg :

-Tu peux garder un œil sur elle ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte avant que j'ai fini !

L'homme acquiesça et fit signe à un de ses gars. Arrivé devant la porte Fye déclara qu'il voulait y aller vraiment seul et qu'il préférerait que les autres ne se montrent pas à part en cas de besoin.

-Comme tu voudras, mais fait pas le con d'accord ? J'aimerais pas avoir à récupérer ton cadavre !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller ! Lança t-il en franchissant la porte.

Comme il s'y attendait, dehors il trouva Shaolan appuyé nonchalamment contre le capot d'une voiture. En voyant sortir le Papillon Pourpres il se releva et avança tranquillement dans sa direction.

-Bonjour Fye ! Le salua l'adolescent.

L'intéressé répondit d'un signe de tête poli.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Se renseigna t-il, curieux.

-Oh, j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs alors j'ai traîné dans le coin en espérant que tu passerais, et par chance ça a été le cas !

Le blond jura intérieurement, ils étaient venu trop souvent par ici, et ça avait commencé à se savoir comme il le craignait. Ils ne devaient plus revenir voir Greg ça devenait bien trop dangereux si on pouvait les trouver aussi facilement que ça. Mais pour l'instant il avait d'autres choses un peu plus importante à se soucier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shaolan ?

L'adolescent jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui et demanda à mi-voix :

-On ne pourrait pas aller parler à l'intérieur ? Je ne devrais pas être ici, et si on me voit...

-C'est un risque je suis prêt à prendre ! Rétorqua son interlocuteur, lui signifiant ainsi son refus.

Le châtain sembla comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de surveiller la rue en permanence.

-Alors, pourquoi es tu venu ? Insista le Magicien.

-Laisses moi voir Sakura ! Je sais qu'elle est avec toi !

-C'est hors de question ! Refusa t-il immédiatement.

-Écoutes, il faut absolument que je lui parle ! Je...

-Non. Après ce que tu lui a fait, on a du la ramasser à la petite cuillère et il a fallut un temps fou pour réussir à recoller les morceaux ! Alors si tu crois que je vais te laisser la voir, tu fais une belle erreur.

-Tu ne comprends pas, c'est extrêmement important ! Vous êtes tous en danger !

Fye haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Un nouveau piège probablement, mais ça valait peut être quand même le coup d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Mais encore ?

-Je te le dirais si je peux parler à Sakura !

-Tu rêves ! Je ne vais pas risquer sa vie pour une information que tu n'as peut être même pas !

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Shaolan, je ne sais pas ce que tu espérait en venant aujourd'hui mais tu n'obtiendras rien de moi ! Sakura est mon amie et je ne te laisserais plus lui faire de mal !

-Je suis touché de ta sollicitude, mais je n'ai plus besoin d'être protégée Fye ! S'exclama la jeune fille dans son dos.

Le blond se retourna brusquement et la vit se diriger droit sur eux. À la porte Greg levait les mains en signe qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour la retenir.

-Sakura... commença le châtain en avançant.

-La ferme ! Le coupa t-elle en le pointant avec une arme. Je n'écouterais rien de ce que tu me diras ! La période où je buvais tes paroles comme une pauvre idiote est finie. Tu t'es bien moqué de moi, non ? Maintenant c'est à mon tour !

Le Magicien regardait la scène sans bouger de peur que son amie ait un geste malheureux. Il n'avait jamais vu le rousse dans un état pareil. Elle tremblait de fureur et dans son regard il pouvait lire qu'elle tuerait Shaolan sans la moindre hésitation. Et ça ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Déjà parce que si Shaolan mourait, Fei-wan prendrait ça pour une déclaration de guerre et les conséquences seraient terribles. Ensuite parce que ôter la vie n'est pas un geste anodin et que si pour l'instant Sakura se sentait prête à tout, plus tard avec le recul elle risquait de ne pas supporter le poids d'une telle action. Il ne pouvait donc pas la laisser faire une chose pareille.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fais mais laisses moi au moins m'expliquer... Demanda Shaolan.

-Non. Je ne veux rien savoir. Tu as trahi le gang, tu t'es moqué de moi, tu as failli tuer Fye, maintenant c'est trop tard ! Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin.

-Je n'avais pas le choix !

-Bien sûr que si ! On a toujours le choix !

-Cette histoire n'aurait pas du se terminer de cette façon, mais ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je le veuille. Sakura, c'est toi qui...

-Silence ! Hurla t-elle.

Une détonation retenti et tout le monde se figea. Un filet de sang coula le long du coup de Shaolan et il porta la main à sa mâchoire. Un longue éraflure sanguinolente courait le long de son visage. Le rousse réarma le pistolet encore fumant et le pointa de nouveau sur l'adolescent.

Fye était incapable de dire si elle avait fait exprès ou non de l'épargner mais il espérait de tout coeur que c'était le cas. De tout façon, il fallait qu'il arrête ça avant que ça tourne au bain de sang.

-Sakura-chan, commença t-il prudemment, viens s'il te plaît, on s'en va !

-Non, je dois...

-Écoutes, la coupa t-il, tu sais très bien que je comprend parfaitement ce que tu ressens, mais le tuer n'est pas une bonne solution, crois moi ! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te salisse les mains pour lui. S'il te plaît allons nous en !

La jeune fille commença à hésiter et il vit sa prise sur l'arme se relâcher légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Sakura ! Reprit-il. Si il a pu nous trouver aussi facilement, d'autres vont peut être arriver d'un moment à l'autre !

Cet argument fit mouche car elle soupira et baissa le pistolet. Ils allaient tourner les talons pour partir quand le châtain les retint :

-Attendez ! Il faut que vous disiez à Yuko d'abandonner le combat ! Fei-wan est trop fort, vous allez tous vous faire tuer ! Il à la moitié du Quartier Est avec lui, et son offensive finale est pour très bientôt. Si vous ne renoncez pas avant, vous vous ferez massacrer !

-Alors dans ce cas, on mourra avec honneur ! Rétorqua la rousse en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

Le blond la suivit sans un mot et conduisit en silence jusqu'au QG. En entrant dans le garage il desserra enfin les dents.

-Sakura, j'imagine que tu comprends parfaitement qu'on ne peut plus retourner là-bas s'entraîner.

-On aura qu'à trouver...

-Non ! L'interrompit-il. C'est fini Sakura. Tu a des bases plus que suffisantes pour te défendre !

La rousse prit un air déçut et sortit de la voiture en murmurant :

-Je comprend...

Le Magicien secoua la tête. Il doutait qu'elle comprenne, mais ça viendrait avec le temps. En tout cas, lui se sentait trop mal pour continuer. Si elle tuait quelqu'un grâce à ce qu'il lui avait appris, il se sentirait horriblement coupable alors il préférait tout arrêter maintenant.

-Autre chose, reprit-il en la suivant, il faut je parle de ce qui vient de se passer à Yuko ! Bien sûr je ne lui raconterais que le plus important, tu es d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête sans conviction et s'éloigna sans un regard. Il haussa les épaules, ça finirait par lui passer !

Quand il entra dans le bureau de Yuko, Kurogane et Sorata s'y trouvaient déjà et se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'excusa de déranger et raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qui venait de se passer en changeant le cadre et prétextant qu'ils étaient dans la rue et revenaient de faire du shopping. Il eut l'impression que la dirigeante ne le croyait pas vraiment, mais elle ne dit rien. Ce ne fut pas le cas du ninja qui le poursuivit dans le couloir dès qu'il sortit.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ?! S'énerva t-il en le saisissant par le bras.

-Aïe, tu me fais mal ! Protesta son petit ami.

-Ne changes pas de sujet ! C'était quoi ces bobards à l'instant ? T'as vu l'heure, vous étiez pas en train de faire les magasins. Surtout que s'il avait vraiment voulu être discret, Shaolan ne vous aurait jamais abordé en pleine rue !

Fye baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Connaissant son amant, il ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu la vérité, autant tout lui avouer tout de suite. Il l'entraîna dans un coin discret à l'écart pour discuter tranquillement.

-Je sais que tu vas t'énerver mais laisse moi finir, d'accord ?

Kurogane répondit d'un grognement qu'il prit pour un oui.

-Il a quelques temps, quand on a apprit que Shaolan était un traître, Sakura m'a demandé de lui apprendre à se battre...

-Me dis pas que t'as accepté ?!

-Si, reconnu t-il piteux. Elle ne voulait plus être un poids pour les autres, et elle était tellement déterminée à apprendre... Si je ne l'avais pas fait elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen. C'est en revenant de l'entraînement qu'on a croisé Shaolan.

Le brun contracta les poings et demanda :

-Quand tu dis apprendre à se battre, c'est dans quel sens ?

-...corps à corps et armes à feu.

-Putain de bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!

Le blond rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était une énorme bêtise alors il méritait de se faire engueuler.

-Tu te rends comptes un peu de ce que t'as fais ?! S'écria le ninja. Maintenant qu'elle pense savoir se défendre, Sakura ne va plus se gêner pour recommencer sa connerie de l'autre fois et tenter de participer aux batailles ! C'est hyper dangereux elle risque d'y passer putain !

Il n'avait pas tord. D'un autre côté, laisser la jeune fille sans défense n'était peut être pas bien plus malin mais il s'abstint sagement de le lui faire remarquer. Il valait mieux attendre que la tempête passe pour tenter de le raisonner.

-Tu sais ce qui me tue le plus ? Pas que tu l'ai aidé non, c'est que tu m'aie caché ça ! Moi je t'ai fait confiance quand tu me disais d'attendre pour que tu me raconte ce qui n'allait pas, et pendant ce temps tu me prenais bien pour un con ! Cracha Kurogane, très énervé.

-Quoi, non attends, ça n'a aucun rapport ! Protesta le Magicien.

Son mal-être de ces dernières semaines venait de ses cauchemars et pas du tout de ça.

-Peut être bien, mais moi tout ce que je remarque encore une fois c'est qu'on peut pas te faire confiance ! Tu peux jamais t'empêcher de faire des trucs dans mon dos alors que moi je suis honnête avec toi. C'est ça qui me tue, ton hypocrisie ! Lui balança t-il au visage avant de tourner les talons.

Fye le regarda partir, bouche bée. En lui avouant sa bêtise il s'était bien sûr attendu à ce qu'il se mette en colère, mais pas à ça. C'était vrai qu'il ne lui disait pas toujours tout mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque manque de confiance en son compagnon. Il avait juste un mal fou à exprimer ses émotions parce que mettre des mots sur ses problèmes les rendaient encore plus réels.

-Bordel ! Jura t-il en tapant dans le mur.

Il allait attendre un peu le temps que son petit ami se calme, puis dès qu'il le verrait il faudrait qu'il s'excuse. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils se fassent la gueule pour une raison pareille !

Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'en quelques minutes il avait réussi à vexer et Sakura et Kurogane. Du coup pour se changer les idées il décida d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines voir si Kimihiro n'avait pas besoin d'aide. En chemin il surpris Seishiro et Subaru en train de s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour pour se cacher derrière le coin et évaluer la situation. La meilleure chose à faire était probablement d'arriver en sifflotant pour qu'ils remarquent sa présence et évitent une situation gênante. Il allait donc mettre son plan à exécution lorsqu'il vit passer un Kamui à côté de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de le retenir que le True Blood avait déjà tourné.

-Qu'est-ce que.. ?! S'exclama t-il en découvrant la scène.

-Oh euh... lâcha Subaru aussi surpris que son jumeau.

-Tiens bonjour Kamui ! Le salua Seishiro, impassible.

Le blond dû se décider à sortir car il savait que le jeune homme l'avait forcément vu et que ça serait louche s'il restait caché derrière le mur. Il s'engagea donc prudemment dans le couloir et passa devant les trois hommes avec un sourire gêné.

-Ne faites pas attention à moi, je passe juste ! Déclara t-il en se faufilant vers les cuisines.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être coincé dans un dispute entre Kamui et le chef des Black Brothers, surtout qu'on disait qu'elle pouvais durer trèèès longtemps. Le Magicien se dépêcha donc de partir ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le True Blood invectiver agressivement le borgne. Content de s'en être tiré sans encombre il entendit avec dépit que des cris sortaient aussi de la cuisine.

-Espèce de morfale débile ! Tu pouvais pas attendre le repas pour manger ?! Hurlait Kimihiro, hors de lui.

-J'avais faim... Rétorqua Shizuka, blasé.

Fye eut un sourire amusé. Les disputes continuelles des deux ados le faisaient toujours beaucoup rire. Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment d'humeur pour ça. Il avait voulu venir dans la cuisine pour que Watanuki lui donne à faire quelque chose afin de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer avec Kurogane... Bah, c'était toujours mieux que de se morfondre dans son coin ! Au moins ça lui changerait un peu les idées.

-Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda t-il, en poussant la porte.

-Un crétin a mangé un bout du dessert que j'avais fait pour ce midi ! S'écria le cuistot en désignant Domeki.

-Fallait pas le laisser sur la table... Marmonna l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

-Raaah tu m'énerve ! On dirait que t'en a rien à faire !

-Ben c'est le cas.

Kimihiro parut sur le point de s'étouffer, et au bord de la syncope il recommença à hurler sur son ami à plein poumons. Celui-ci se bouchait les oreilles en soupirant et entendant qu'il se lasse, ce qui était la plupart du temps la seule chose à faire. Le blond se laissa tomber sur une chaise et surveilla la casserole sur le feu tandis que le jeune homme finissait de passer ses nerfs sur l'autre.

Tandis que le volume sonores des cris commençait à décroître, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer les jumeaux terribles. Ils coururent autour de la table en chantant qu'ils avaient faim, jusqu'à ce que le Magicien ouvre le placard et leur donne un paquet de gâteau. Pour le remercier ils se jetèrent à son cou et s'assirent sur ses genoux pour dévorer leur butin.

-Diiiis, commença Moko-chan en se tournant vers lui la bouche pleine de biscuit, c'est vrai que t'as fait une bêtise ?

Fye fronça les sourcils et demanda avec surprise :

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ben on a entendu Kuro-papa et Toya qui discutaient... reprit la fillette.

-... et Toya il était très pas content et il disait que tu étais méchant ! Continua son frère.

-Alors on s'est dis que t'avais du faire une drôlement grosse bêtise !

-Non, c'est rien, oubliez ça... marmonna le jeune homme en éludant d'un geste de la main.

Kurogane était allé le balancer à Toya ? Alors c'était comme ça ?! Ben lui qui était prêt à faire des efforts pour se racheter, là il pouvait aller se faire voir ! Il finissait par lui avouer la vérité, et ça qu'il en faisait ? Sympa, vraiment. Quoi qu'en fin de compte, ça voulait peut être dire qu'ils étaient quittes ? Un coup bas chacun, ça faisait égalité.

Passablement énervé, le blond se leva, provoquant les protestations des enfants, et sorti de la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'air. De beaucoup d'air. Bien sûr, la malchance ayant décidé de s'acharner sur lui, il ne manqua pas de croiser Toya en allant dehors.

Celui-ci lui décocha un regard des plus assassin et se dirigea droit sur lui. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme se retrouva par terre, la joue en feu. L'ex Blue Sand venait de lui décocher un coup de poing mémorable qui le laissa sonné un petit moment.

-C'est pas parce que tu as sauvé ma sœur que ça te donne le droit de faire n'importe quoi ! Lança t-il.

-Toya ! Protesta Yukito à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le frapper ?!

Le brun ne répondit pas, et passa son chemin. L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel et se précipita pour aider le Magicien toujours au sol.

-Il faut l'excuser, il prends toujours très à coeur tout ce qui touche à Sakura ! Expliqua t-il en lui examinant la joue. Alors apprendre que sa petite sœur chérie avait appris à se battre ça l'a mis très en colère. Il a du mal à réaliser que ce n'est plus une fillette !

-Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon je penses que je la méritais plus ou moins !

-C'est pas une raison !

-Oubliez ça, c'est rien !

-N'empêche, j'aimerai qu'il perde cette habitude de frapper les gens pour un oui pour un non ! Marmonna t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Fye le remercia de s'être inquiété pour lui et lui assura que ça allait bien pour qu'il puisse partir sans remord. En réalité la douleur était lancinante et il avait le goût du sang plein la bouche mais il s'en fichait.

Quant à son entrevue avec Kurogane, elle attendrait bien un jour ou deux, le temps que la colère passe.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais je sais c'est une fin de merde et vous avez envie de me lyncher !<strong>

**... je vous comprend d'ailleurs ! (Mais chuuut ! )**

_**(Sinon au risque d'être déprimante, l'épilogue mis à part, il reste 4 vrai chapitres à cette fic... Pffou ça me fait bizarre de me dire que la fin est pour bientôt, ils vont me manquer tout ces idiots ! Vous aussi d'ailleurs !)**_


	36. Chapitre 35 : Faut qu'on parle

**Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 35 avec un peu de retard ! ^_^**

**Encore une fois, pas beaucoup d'action et beaucoup de gens qui parlent, mais les choses avancent à grands pas. **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Fye grogna et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il avait beau être torse nu et avoir jeté la couverture par terre, il mourait de chaud. En plus malgré les rideaux la lumière avait commencé à s'infiltrer dans la chambre et il entendait des rires joyeux dans la pièce d'à côté.<p>

Avec un soupir désespéré il s'assit sur le lit en comprenant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Lui qui avait pris des somnifères la veille pour s'obliger à avoir un sommeil sans rêve, voilà qu'il était tiré du lit à 10 heures à peine !

Il passa une main engourdie dans ses longues mèches qui lui tombait de plus en plus sur le visage et grogna en voyant qu'il allait devoir les couper bientôt. Traînant des pieds il fouilla dans le sac d'habits au pied de son lit et enfila un short en jean et un haut sans manche. S'estimant un minimum présentable il entra dans la pièce voisine où il trouva sans surprise Sakura et Tomoyo.

Les deux jeunes filles le saluèrent joyeusement et lui demandèrent comment il avait dormi. Il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule et alla à la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller. Alors qu'il s'épongeait avec une serviette, il entendit les rires se transformer en chuchotements rapides et énervés. Curieux il revint voir ce qui se passait et trouva les adolescente penchées sur le portable de la rousse.

-C'qui se passe ? Marmonna t-il en baillant.

-Regarde par toi même ! S'exclama la brune en lui lançant le téléphone.

Celui-ci l'atteint en plein torse mais il ne parvint pas à le rattraper à l'appareil s'écrasa sur la moquette. Il s'excusa en expliquant que le matin il était très lent à émerger. Lorsqu'il eut ramassé le portable il put lire sur l'écran :

_« De : ..._

_Il faut qu'on se voit. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre... j'ai juste besoin que tu sache la vérité ! »_

-Encore un ?! S'étonna le blond. Il ne va donc jamais abandonner ?

Dans les trois jours qui s'étaient passés depuis leur entrevue avec Shaolan, celui-ci avait envoyé plus d'une vingtaine de message à son ex petite amie, tous lui demandant de le laisser s'expliquer sur ses agissements. Bien évidement la jeune fille ne voulait même pas en entendre parler et n'avait répondu à aucun de ses sms.

Ce harcèlement constant commençait par contre à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs et elle commençait déjà à parler de changer de numéro.

-Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ?! S'énerva Sakura en effaçant le texto d'un geste rageur.

-Shaolan a toujours été très tenace, marmonna le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de ses amies.

La rousse soupira et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Fye. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant qu'elle ne lui murmure :

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de te le dire mais... merci de m'avoir empêché de le tuer. J'y ait réfléchis et ça aurait vraiment été une grave erreur.

-Si les amis n'étaient pas là pour nous empêcher de nous tromper, à quoi serviraient t-ils ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

-Ça c'est sûr ! S'exclama Tomoyo en se serrant elle aussi contre la rousse.

Prise en étaux entre les deux elle sourit à son tour. Elle savait que c'était leur façon à tout les deux de lui dire qu'ils étaient là.

Leur moment d'intimité fut interrompu par des petits coups frappés à la porte. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte hésitants à aller ouvrir. Comme on toqua à nouveau, la brune soupira et se leva. En écartant le battant elle tomba nez à nez avec Kurogane.

-Il est là ? Demanda t-il sans préambule.

Tomoyo jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Fye qui secoua négativement la tête de façon frénétique.

-Non. Il dort encore, mentit l'adolescente.

-Te fout pas de moi, je sais que c'est lui que tu viens de regarder !

-Non c'est moi ! S'exclama Sakura pour disculper son amie.

Le brun croisa les bras et marmonna sans conviction :

-Bien sûr il est hors de propos que je rentre pour vérifier ?

-Oui.

-Bon ben tu lui diras que quand il aura arrêté de faire le gamin, j'aimerais avoir une vraie conversation avec lui ! Cria t-il assez fort pour être sûr que tout le monde dans la pièce entende.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et répliqua :

-Fais le toi même ! Je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur !

-Je le ferais avec plaisir si tu me laissais le voir !

-Je ne t'empêche de rien du tout. Ce n'est pas ma faute si lui ne veux pas te voir !

-Oui ben ça va hein ! Grogna le ninja. Je pouvais deviner moi qu'il lui mettrait un coup de poing ?

Son amie haussa les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas prendre parti entre les deux hommes car elle les appréciait tout les deux beaucoup mais puisque Fye s'était réfugié chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas le trahir comme ça ! Cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de se débrouiller pour que ces deux là finissent par parler.

-La prochaine t'auras qu'à réfléchir un peu avant d'agir ! Grinça le Magicien entre ses dents, de façon à ce que seule Sakura entende.

En désespoir de cause, Kurogane tourna les talons et repartit en grommelant.

Tomoyo referma la porte et jeta un regard mécontent au blond.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Il a raison, c'est puéril de l'éviter !

-Et aller me dénoncer à Toya c'était plus intelligent peut être ?! Rétorqua t-il.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas t'abaisser à son niveau !

Fye répondit par un borborygme incompréhensible et se leva pour retourner dans la chambre.

-Attend ! Le retint Tomoyo en l'attrapant par le poignet. Tu ne peux pas continuer à l'éviter comme ça ! À un moment vous allez devoir parler.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se dégagea. Le pire dans tout ça était probablement que s'il ne voulait pas parler à son petit ami cela n'avait -presque- aucun rapport avec la crasse qu'il lui avait faite. Non, son vrai problème était que s'ils avaient une discussion ils devraient finir par aborder le sujet que le blond s'évertuait à éviter depuis des jours.

Il avait enfin finit par prendre une décision à propos de ce qu'il allait faire à propos du gang, mais ne se sentait pas encore prêt à l'évoquer avec Kurogane. La vraie question était : ''Serait-il vraiment prêt un jour ?''

xXx

Sorata rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna dépité vers ses compagnons.

-Le territoire des Loups Noirs vient d'être pris, on ne tirera plus d'aide de leur part non plus !

-Fait chier ! Jura quelqu'un.

-Quel bâtard ce mec putain !

Les cris d'indignations et de désespoir se mirent à fuser. Plus le temps passait et plus ils perdaient du terrain. Si ça continuait, ils allaient finir par être totalement encerclés par leur ennemis, et là ils seraient vraiment en très très mauvaise posture.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de dépenser de l'énergie et des hommes pour aider ceux qui se faisaient annexer car cela pourrait leur être très préjudiciable en cas d'attaque surprise. Seishiro et Yuko s'en arrachaient littéralement les cheveux mais de quelque façon qu'ils retournent le problème, ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver de solution. Alors ils continuaient d'espérer que les espions trouverait quelque chose pour les sortir de ce pétrin.

C'était pour cette raison qu'on avait augmenter les effectifs lancés dans les rues dans l'espoir de glaner des infos. Sorata qui au départ n'avait pas été sélectionné avait à son tour été enrôlé et il patrouillait partout depuis deux jours sans rien trouver à part des ennuis.

-Euh dites les gars... intervint soudain un type.

-Ouai ?

-Cette rue à droite elle donne sur quoi ?

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il indiquait avec son doigt. C'était une petite ruelle sombre, jonchée d'ordure et dont les murs étaient presque entièrement tagués.

Sorata réfléchit quelques instants et répondit :

-Il me semble que ça donne sur l'ancien territoire des Cobras, pourquoi ?

-Ben j'ai cru voir quelqu'un passer en courant...

Les Papillons Pourpres se concertèrent d'un coup d'œil et décidèrent unanimement d'aller voir. Ils avancèrent discrètement jusqu'au croisement et passèrent prudemment la tête pour vérifier si la voie était libre. C'était le cas et ils repartirent.

Très vite, quelqu'un d'autre ré-aperçu l'ombre un peu plus loin et ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite le plus discrètement possible. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de chasse leur proie les mena jusqu'à un immeuble désaffecté dans lequel elle s'engouffra. Ils allaient y entrer quand Sorata s'écria :

-Attendez ! Ne rentrez pas là dedans !

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna un de ses camarade. Le type est à l'intérieur !

-Oui mais c'est peut être encore un piège ! Leur fit-il remarquer. Laissez moi faire.

L'homme alla récupérer un couvercle de poubelle qui traînait un peu plus loin et fit signe à un autre de se tenir prêt à ouvrir la porte. Il compta jusqu'à trois sur ses doigts et son ami écarta le battant d'une violente poussée. Sorata balança le couvercle à l'intérieur de la pièce et se plaqua contre le mur à l'extérieur.

Immédiatement cinq ou six coups de feu retentirent et le couvercle retomba au sol dans un bruit de ferraille.

-Merde, c'était une feinte ! S'écria un des hommes à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt s'en suivit de nombreux bruits de pas qui firent dire aux Papillons Pourpres que leurs agresseurs étaient six ou sept. Toujours dans le plus grand silence, ils se tournèrent vers la porte ouverte et braquèrent tous leurs pistolets dans cette direction en attendant que leurs ennemis sortent.

L'un d'eux ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez et fut immédiatement cueillit par une salve de coups de feu. Il s'écroula sur le champs et ses alliés se stoppèrent net dans un concert de jurons.

-Bon écoutez, vous êtes fait les gars ! Rendez-vous gentiment et on promet d'abréger vos souffrances ! Bluffa Sorata pour les intimider.

-Mais ouai, c'est ça ! Lui répondit-on dans le bâtiment.

Bon bah il aurait au moins essayé. Tant pis, si la manière douce ne marchait il allait la faire en mode bourrin ! À l'aveuglette il passa le canon de son arme à l'intérieur et vida son chargeur dans la pièce. Son attaque pris leurs ennemis par surprise et les fit paniquer. Ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude qu'on leur résiste. Les Papillons Pourpres en profitèrent pour s'introduire dans la pièce et abattre leurs adversaires. La fusillade fut courte mais efficace, au bout de deux minutes ils étaient les seuls encore debout.

Sorata vit avec joie qu'un des types était toujours en vie. S'ils parvenaient à le ramener au QG ils parviendraient sûrement à en tirer quelque chose. Il s'approcha de son ennemi avec un grand sourire et s'apprêtait à le narguer quand celui-ci le pris de vitesse.

-Désolé mon gars mais je suis pas une balance. Vous ne tirerez rien de moi !

-Ils disent tous ça... au début ! Rétorqua t-il.

-Pauvre naïf ! Rit l'homme avant d'être soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et tenta de retenir les hoquets qui le secouaient. Soudain il déglutit et sa toux cessa. Il se tourna vers Sorata et lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Celui-ci ne comprit que trop tard et quand il se précipita sur lui, l'autre était déjà agonisant. Le poison agit en quelques secondes sans que le Papillon Pourpre ne puisse rien faire.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il était bel et bien mort, le brun se releva du cadavre et soupira. Encore une fois, sa piste lui avait filé entre les doigts.

XxX

-Aller Superman casse la tête au méchant ! S'écria Moko-kun en donnant un coup de poing en l'air.

-Ouai vas y t'es le plus fort ! Renchérit sa sœur.

-Calmez vous un peu, vous allez finir par me mettre un coup ! Les rappela gentiment à l'ordre Fye.

Les deux enfants étaient installé chacun sur un de ses genoux et étaient passionnés par le film qui passait à la télé. Comme le blond n'avait toujours pas le droit de participer à tout ce qui touchait Fei-wan on l'avait encore une fois improvisé baby-sitter. Cela faisait donc une petite heure qu'il les avait collé devant Superman pour qu'ils arrêtent de courir partout.

Une plage de pub s'intercalant en plein milieu du film, les enfants se mirent à râler et à se chamailler. Pour les occuper le Magicien essaya de leur faire la conversation.

-Au fait, je ne vous ait jamais demandé, vous avez quel âge ?

-Onze ans ! Répondit la fillette avec fierté tout en collant un coup de pied à son frère.

-Ce qui fait que vous êtes en... sixième ?

-Voui c'est ça ! On va au collège à la rentrée !

-Je vous imaginais plus jeunes, avoua le jeune homme en essayant de les faire arrêter de se frapper.

Les jumeaux ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre, bien trop occupés à se courir après autour du canapé. Fye les rattrapa en pleine course et les fit se rasseoir chacun à un bout du sofa. Aussitôt ils se mirent à pleurnicher qu'ils voulaient être avec l'autre Mokona et quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient de nouveau sur les genoux de l'adulte en train de s'embêter l'un l'autre.

-Et quand vous êtes pas en vacances, vous habitez loin d'ici ? Se renseigna t-il dans une vaine tentative de les canaliser.

-C'est un secret ! Gloussa le petit garçon.

Le blond pouffa lui aussi devant l'air malicieux de l'enfant. Ils pouvaient être très agaçants mais ça restait des gamins adorables quand ils le voulaient.

-Petits malins ! S'exclama t-il en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent à son coup en riant et lui firent un câlin.

Heureusement la reprise du film les fit rapidement se reconcentrer sur l'écran. Au moment où les méchants découvraient le point faible du super-héros, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Kamui entrouvrit le battant et passa sa tête dans la pièce. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il aperçu le Magicien.

-Ah je suis content de vous trouver ici ! S'exclama l'adolescent en entrant dans la pièce suivit de son frère.

-Euh... d'accord, lâcha l'intéressé dubitatif.

-En fait j'ai un service à vous demander, reconnu Kamui.

-Tu sais je crois que tu en fais trop ! Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'embêter pour ça ! Intervint Subaru, gêné.

-Tss, cet olibrius est capable de tout ! Grinça l'autre.

-Arrête tu exagères ! Et puis je peux me défendre tout seul je te signale !

Cette remarque fit beaucoup rire son jumeau, visiblement pas convaincu du tout.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle comment je t'ai retrouvé l'autre jour ?

-Tu sais, commença Subaru d'une petite voix, si tu me retrouves toujours dans ce genre de situation, c'est peut être parce que je me laisse faire...

-Oh mon dieu ! Gémit Kamui en se passant une main sur le visage. Cet enfoiré a réussi à te faire entrer dans son jeu !

Fye se racla doucement la gorge pour rappeler aux adolescents leur présence dans la pièce. Non pas que leur petite dispute ne les intéressait pas, mais il n'était pas certains que ce soit approprié de tenir ce genre de discussions devant des enfants.

-Ah pardon je vous avais oublié ! S'excusa Kamui en les remarquant de nouveau.

-Pas grave, marmonna le blond avec un vague sourire.

-Bon faut absolument que je file, alors vous pouvez garder un œil sur Subaru pendant que je suis pas là, histoire que Seishiro vienne pas lui mettre le grappin dessus ?

Son frère prit un air vexé et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Kamui le prit de vitesse.

-Écoute tu sais que je déteste te laisser tout seul quand il est dans les parages. On parlera de tout ça quand je reviens mais juste pour cette fois tu veux bien rester avec Fye s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda t-il, presque suppliant.

-D'accord, mais juste aujourd'hui !

-Merci ! S'exclama t-il en serrant son double dans ses bras. Bon aller j'me sauve !

Kamui remercia également Fye de l'aider et parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Timidement Subaru rejoint le petit groupe sur le canapé et s'installa avec eux devant la télé. Les Mokona n'arrêtaient pas de le dévisager et le Magicien du les rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois pour qu'ils arrêtent.

-Kamui est un peu autoritaire non ? Demanda le blond pour engager la conversation.

-Oh euh... en fait il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude ! Il ne fait ce genre de chose que lorsqu'il s'inquiète pour moi, expliqua l'adolescent.

-Il s'inquiète ? C'est cro mimi ! S'écria Moko-chan en gloussant.

-Ça veut dire ton frère il t'aime vraiment ! Renchérit le garçonnet.

-Oui je sais... Acquiesça le True Blood en retenant le rouge qui lui montait incontrôlablement aux joues.

Les gamins éclatèrent de rire et se réabsorbèrent dans le film. Ils en étaient presque à la fin lorsque deux petits coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Seishiro entra dans la pièce et s'exclama avec joie :

-Te voilà Subaru, je t'ai cherché partout ! Pourquoi diable te caches tu ?

-Je ne me cache pas... protesta l'intéressé.

-Ah oui ? C'est parfait dans ce cas ! Tu viens faire un tour avec moi ? Proposa le Black Brothers en tendant la main.

Le blond regarda les deux hommes et hésita. D'un côté il avait Kamui qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur son frère pour ne pas que Seishiro l'approche, et de l'autre il avait Seishiro qui lui voulait se retrouver seul avec Subaru. Il décida de donner la priorité au premier parce qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. L'inquiétude et la jalousie à propos de fréquentations de son jumeau était des émotions qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Et s'il avait écouté Yui plus souvent il n'en serait peut être pas là aujourd'hui ! Alors tant pis pour le borgne, mais il ne comptait laisser tomber Kamui. Après tout il avait accepté de surveiller son frère devant les enfants, et si soudain il ne respectait pas sa parole il risquait de donner un très mauvais exemple aux gosses.

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! Intervint le Magicien tout sourire.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Se renseigna le chef de gang.

-Et bien parce qu'il se trouve que le frère de cette jeune personne me l'a demandé !

-Si c'est ça qui vous inquiète Fye, pas la peine de vous en faire, je vous le ramènerait avant le retour de Kamui ! Il n'en saura rien ! Lui affirma t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les Mokona jetèrent un regard pas content au Black Brothers et décrétèrent que c'était pas bien de mentir et qu'il était un méchant monsieur. Subaru jeta un regard désolé à Seishiro et leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Le borgne soupira et du se faire à l'idée que l'adolescent ne bougerait pas de là.

-Bon, on peut pas rester tout seul, mais si tu es là ça va non ? Demanda t-il en passant soudainement au tutoiement.

-Euh... je sais pas trop, hésita le blond.

-Allons, tu ne vas pas me refuser cette petite faveur ? Insista l'homme avec son plus beau sourire.

Le Magicien rit devant ses tentatives pour le convaincre et finit par lui expliquer :

-Écoutez c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre comme ça, vous n'arriverez à rien ! Surtout que si j'ai bonne mémoire, hier vous avez passé toute la journée ensemble alors bon...

-Je vois que Kamui ne t'as pas choisit au hasard ! Soupira Seishiro en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à son tour.

Fye se retrouva donc prit en sandwich entre Subaru et le borgne avec les deux enfants sur les genoux. Enfants qui d'ailleurs commençaient sérieusement à lui peser.

-Dites Moko-chan, Moko-kun, vous voulez pas descendre s'il vous plaît ? Demanda t-il. Vous me faites mal aux jambes !

-Oki-doki ! Acceptèrent les jumeaux en s'asseyant aussi sec en tailleur sur la moquette.

Le blond les regarda faire en riant et en surveillant le Black Brothers du coin de l'œil. Il fut interrompu par Tomoyo qui ouvrit la porte en coupe vent avant de repartir aussi sec.

-Euh... ok, lâcha le Magicien plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Hihihi Tomo-chan elle est bizarre ! Gloussèrent les Mokona.

-Bon et sinon y a vraiment pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis ? Se renseigna Seishiro en passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

-Non... je pense pas... Nia t-il en regardant avec scepticisme le bras de l'autre.

-Tu es bien sûr ? Insista t-il en faisant mine de se rapprocher.

-Certain ! S'exclama t-il fermement. Maintenant si vous pouviez reculer...

Le borgne s'exécuta avec un soupir.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Déclara t-il pour toute explication.

-Moi je pense que ce que vous devriez surtout essayer de tenter c'est d'améliorer vos relations avec Kamui ! Lui fit remarquer Fye, hilare.

-Aha mais c'est lui qui veut pas !

-Bon ben alors vous êtes dans la merde ! Lâcha le jeune homme avec un sourire désolé.

-Euh... Fye ? L'appela soudain une voix.

Se tournant vers la porte il tomba nez à nez avec Kurogane debout dans l'encadrement. Le brun jeta un regard étonné à la scène devant laquelle il se trouvait.

-Oui quoi ? Répondit le Magicien, sèchement.

-Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Faut qu'on parle !

-Outch, toi aussi t'es dans la merde on dirait ! S'exclama le borgne. Le ''Il faut qu'on parle'' est le symbole international de la dispute de couple.

Le blond ignora sa remarque et se mordit la lèvre. Kurogane avait raison, ils devaient parler ! Et cette fois il allait falloir qu'il lui explique pourquoi il n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps. Il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt, mais ça ne serait probablement jamais le cas, alors autant s'occuper de ça maintenant...

-J'arrive, accepta t-il en se levant.

Seishiro manqua de s'étouffer en le voyant faire. Mais trop heureux de sa chance il se garda bien de faire une réflexion. Il n'en eut pas besoin car le magicien lança tout de même :

-Les enfants vous voulez bien garder un œil sur le méchant monsieur pour moi ?

-OOOUIII ! Hurlèrent les gamins en se jetant sur le canapé entre les deux hommes.

Le Black Brothers lui jeta un regard entre le désespoir, l'admiration et la colère. Fye l'ignora et rejoint son amant à la porte.

-On peut aller dans un endroit plus calme ? demanda t-il.

L'autre acquiesça et ils trouvèrent refuge dans leur chambre. Un long silence s'installa, uniquement brisé par le bruit de leurs respirations. Le ninja regardait fixement son petit ami et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre sans rien dire. Le blond lui était plongé dans la contemplation du tapis et ne paraissait pas décidé à faire le premier pas. Kurogane vint se placer face à son amant et saisit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire relever la tête. Il enlaça sa main à celle de son vis à vis et se lança :

-Bon écoute je... j'ai été très bête ! Et j'aurais pas du faire ça. C'était pas très malin ce que t'as fait mais, après tout peut être que j'aurais réagit comme toi si j'avais été dans ta situation, reconnu t-il en baissant la tête, penaud. C'était une très mauvaise idée de parler de ça à Toya mais j'étais très en colère et... j'ai perdu les pédales. Enfin je sais bien que ça n'excuse rien parce que si je sais pas contrôler ma colère en fait c'est ma faute mais... Tout ça pour te dire que je... j'aimerai que t'arrêtes d'être fâché contre moi.

Fye eut un sourire incontrôlable devant les efforts visible que Kurogane était en train de faire pour s'excuser. Venant de lui ça valait réellement quelque chose. Sa fierté l'empêchait de lancer des paroles en l'air alors il savait que c'était sincère. Sauf que ce que le brun n'avait pas compris c'est que rien n'était de sa faute.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Lui dit le blond.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses !

-Je ne comprend pas... Avoua le ninja en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as raison, c'était bête d'aller tout raconter à Toya mais c'est moi qui l'avais cherché. J'aurais du tout te dire depuis le début au lieu de te faire des cachotteries. C'est vrai que toi tu ne me cache jamais les choses quand elle sont vraiment importante et ça... ça l'était !

Kurogane lui serra la main et posa son front contre le sien.

-Fye... tu n'es pas obligé de parler si tu n'en as pas envie. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et recula d'un pas. Il lâcha la main de son petit ami et s'assit sur le lit. Cette fois il ne pouvait pas reculer, il devait le lui dire. Il devait lui parler de Yui, des cauchemars, et surtout de ce qu'il avait décidé de faire ! Encore plus qu'un autre, le brun avait le droit de savoir.

-Juste après que l'on soit allé au QG des Blue Sand et que je sois sorti de garde à vue, je me suis mis à faire des cauchemars. Je rêve tout le temps de Yui qui m'accuse de l'avoir trahit et d'avoir rompu notre promesse.

-Votre promesse ?

-Enfants, on s'était promis de sortir du Milieu dès que possible et de ne plus jamais avoir aucun rapport avec. Mais moi j'ai pas tenu ma partie du contrat. Il est mort pour cette promesse et pourtant alors que j'avais réussit à m'en tirer me revoilà à nouveau plongé dans le monde des gangs.

-Non, non, non, attends c'était pas ta faute ! Tout ça c'est un concours de circonstance, t'y es pour rien ! C'est pas comme si tu l'avais voulu ! Tenta de le rassurer le ninja.

Le blond soupira et baissa la tête.

-Bien sûr que j'y suis pour quelque chose ! Qui est revenu te voir la première fois alors que je m'étais échappé ? Qui a demandé à Yuko sa protection ? Qui s'est mis à participer aux missions ?

Kurogane parut comprendre et se mordit la lèvre. Fye, c'était Fye à chaque fois qui avait fait le premier pas. Il aurait probablement pu partir définitivement dès la première fois, mais il ne l'avait pas fait...

-Tu vois ? Reprit le Magicien. Je n'ai pas tenu ma parole ! Et depuis que j'en ai pris conscience, ça me rend dingue !

-C'est pour ça que tu ne dors plus et que tu es tout le temps abattu ! Comprit soudain son interlocuteur.

Il hocha mollement la tête et le laissa le prendre dans ses bras et retint à grand peine ses larmes. C'était maintenant que le plus difficile arrivait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche, pas encore.

-Ça ne pouvait pas continuer alors j'ai pris une décision, déclara t-il la voix tremblante.

-Quel genre de décision ? Demanda son amant en le lâchant, soudain inquiet.

Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :

-Je vais quitter le gang Kurogane.

Le brun s'arrêta de respirer. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Il allait partir. Fye allait partir. Le quitter. Définitivement. Il se planta les ongles dans la paume de la main pour contrôler les tremblements qui l'avaient pris.

-Quand ? Parvint-il à demander d'une voix étranglée.

-Dès que cette histoire avec Fei-wan aura atteint son terme. Au train où vont les choses, je crois que je n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps. Si je survis à tout ça, je demanderais à Yuko de me laisser partir. Elle sait que ce n'est pas mon monde ici !

Le ninja acquiesça vaguement de la tête, incapable de répondre autrement.

-Je ne supporte plus d'avoir des armes et de devoir tuer les gens. Si je reste, je vais devenir fou. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais ! Il faut que je tienne ma promesse, ou la mort de Yui n'aura servit à rien, murmura Fye dans un filet de voix à peine audible.

Kurogane sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Il ne sentait vraiment pas bien du tout. Il avait envie de vomir, s'arracher les cheveux et frapper quelqu'un. Il sentait tout son monde s'écrouler morceau par morceau autour de lui. Fye était son soleil, le centre de tout. S'il partait, s'il le laissait comment allait il faire pour continuer sans lui ? Il ne pourrait jamais !

Des perles salées se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il sanglotait en silence.

-Mais, tu pleures ? S'exclama le blond.

Le brun releva son visage trempé vers son vis à vis et retint le cinglant : « À ton avis ? » qui lui brûlait les lèvre. Fye se mit à essuyer délicatement les larmes sur le visage de son amant et murmura :

-Oh, Kurogane...

-Arrête ! Gémit l'intéressé en se détournant.

-Non toi arrête ! S'exclama le blond. Tu es décidément le roi des imbécile !

Le ninja le regarda sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? En quoi pleurer parce qu'il venait de le quitter faisait de lui un idiot ?

-Je ne suis pas en train de rompre crétin !

-Comment ça ? Demanda t-il, une petite bulle d'espoir apparaissant en lui.

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois que quitter le gang signifie qu'on ne peut plus être ensemble ?

-Euh... ben si. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Pourquoi ça le serait ?

-Je... et bien... hésita le brun. Ça voudrait dire que je ne pourrais rien te dire sur mes journées.

Le Magicien secoua la tête en riant.

-Je me fiche complètement que tu me racontes à quoi tu passes ton temps sombre idiot ! Moi tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. Tu pourrait bien devenir muet que ça ne changerait rien à l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Cette fois Kurogane se mit définitivement à pleurer. Il attrapa son petit ami et le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer.

-Bordel tu m'as fais hyper peur ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me quitter !

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille Kuro. Ça me briserait le cœur.

Le brun renforça son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Je sais.

Le ninja sentit un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il relâcha sa prise et plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue puis l'embrassa passionnément.

À cet instant Fye se fichait bien de comment réussir à convaincre Yuko de le laisser partir ou de s'ils allaient survivre à cet fichue guerre. Il ne sentait plus que l'odeur enivrante de son amant, le goût de de ses lèvres et la douceur de sa peau. Et tant pis pour le reste, il verrait ça plus tard.

XxX

Sakura pianota furieusement sur son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton envoyer. Cette fois-ci elle avait craqué. Excédée par les messages à répétition de Shaolan elle avait fini par lui répondre. Son message lui disait clairement de ne plus l'approcher ni de lui parler mais à peine envoyé elle regretta son geste. En lui répondant elle indiquait au jeune homme qu'elle lisait et recevait ses messages. Ça allait peut être même lui faire redoubler ses ardeurs !

La rousse soupira et posa son téléphone sur la table basse devant elle. Ne se sentant pas très bien elle était venu s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour trouver un peu de calme. Dans l'après-midi, Tomoyo avait trouvé un moyen de faire que Fye et Kurogane se réconcilient du coup elle ne pouvait même pas aller voir le blond pour parler. Elle savait que les deux hommes avaient des tas de choses à se dire et elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Elle avait donc préféré s'enfermer seule pour réfléchir.

Le destin en avait visiblement décidé autrement car son téléphone se mit soudain à sonner. Pour l'avoir vu un grand nombre de fois ces derniers jours elle reconnu immédiatement le numéro. C'était celui de Shaolan. L'adolescente allait décliner l'appel lorsqu'une autre idée lui vint. Peut être que si elle lui disait de vivre voix de lui ficher la paix, il obéirait ? Après tout elle ne risquait rien. C'était ça qui était bien avec les téléphone, on pouvait couper court à la discussion à tout moment.

L'adolescente appuya fébrilement sur le bouton vert et se mit à hurler sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de parler.

-Stop ! Maintenant ça suffit tu arrêtes ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Arrête de me harceler ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Et je me fiche bien de tes explications ! À mes yeux tu n'aura jamais aucune excuse alors abandonne !

-Sakura ?

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ou t'entendre ! Cria t-elle de toute ses forces.

La colère la faisait tellement trembler que son téléphone lui glissa des mains et alla s'écraser par terre.

-Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Demanda le châtain à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle ramassa l'appareil sans répondre et raccrocha. Du moins tenta de le faire, car elle avait beau appuyer son écran ne répondait pas. Manifestement le tactile était cassé.

-Répond ! Appela Shaolan.

-La ferme !

-Bon je sais pas trop pourquoi tu as décroché si c'était pour me hurler dessus, mais écoutes moi s'il tep plaît !

-NON ! Refusa t-elle et écartant le téléphone d'elle.

-Tu sais moi je suis pas né du bon côté de la barrière. J'étais un orphelin sans repère et je me suis laissé entraîné à faire des trucs dont je suis pas très fiers par des gens plus âgés que moi. Très vite j'ai fini embringué parmi les hommes de Fei-wan. J'en voulais à la terre entière, je détestais tout le monde.

-Tais toi ! Le coupa faiblement Sakura.

En réalité même si elle n'avait jamais voulu entendre ses explications une toute petite parie d'elle même espérait encore qu'il avait une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça. Quelque chose qui expliquerait tout et qui ferait qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner.

Il était très probable qu'il soit en train de lui mentir, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé elle voulait connaître la fin de l'histoire.

-Et puis comme j'étais jeune et que j'étais inconnu de tout le monde, un jour on m'a envoyé en mission d'infiltration, poursuivit le jeune homme. Je devais entrer chez les Papillons Pourpres et gagner votre confiance. C'est ce que j'ai fais. Je me suis fais accepter parmi vous, je vous ai donné confiance en moi. Dans le même temps je devais me rapprocher de toi pour essayer d'atteindre les Blue Sand. Là aussi j'ai obéit...

Il laissa passer quelques secondes. Sakura avait arrêté de respirer. La colère enflait dans son estomac. S'il avait été devant elle, elle se serait jeté sur lui et l'aurait frappé.

-Mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui n'étais pas prévu. J'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments. Et pas que pour toi, pour tout le monde. Dans votre gang les gens sont tous gentils les uns avec les autres, ils se soucient de leurs camarades, vous êtes comme une grande famille. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'attacher. Les jours ont commencé à passer et ça faisait plus de cinq mois qu'ils ne m'avaient plus contacté ni donné d'ordres. J'ai cru que peut être... ils m'avaient oublié.

-Menteur ! Et l'autre type infiltré avec toi ? Tu vas me faire croire que lui non plus n'avait pas d'ordre ?!

-Je sais que tu ne me croira pas, mais je n'ai su qui il était vraiment que deux jours avant que vous ne l'attrapiez.

-Mais bien sûr ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Cracha la rousse, hors d'elle.

En plus d'être un traître, il était un menteur. Comme elle s'en doutait toute son explication n'était qu'un énorme tissus de mensonges. Il essayait juste de l'embobiner pour regagner sa confiance et obtenir qu'elle l'aide à nouveau. Il n'avait visiblement pas compris qu'elle n'était plus la gamine naïve et idiote qui buvait chacun de ses mots. Elle ne se laisserait plus jamais avoir par lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que je ne mens pas ?

-Que veux tu ? Pourquoi tu m'as dis tout ça ?

-Je voulais que tu sache la vérité. C'est vrai je suis un traître et j'ai mentis tout du long, mais mes sentiments envers tout le monde étaient sincères. Les paroles que je t'ai prononcées n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air !

-LA FERME ! Hurla t-elle pour le faire taire.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Pas le droit de lui dire que tout ses ''Je t'aime'' étaient réels. C'était trop cruel.

-Tu sais j'étais sérieux l'autre jour quand je vous ai dis d'abandonner. Vous devez vraiment laisser tomber ou tout le monde va mourir !

-...

-Ce type est un monstre. Il ne mérite pas de gagner... murmura Shaolan en soupirant. C'est votre camp qui devrait l'emporter. Si il gagne le Quartier Est sera plongé dans le chaos, et il y aura encore plus de mort !

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne laissera pas tomber, tant qu'il restera de l'espoir ! Souffla Sakura.

Fei-wan ne devait gagner à aucun prix. Alors même si tous savait que la bataille était presque sans espoir, ils ne laissaient pas tomber parce qu'abandonner reviendrait à laisser mourir le Quartier Est.

-Je... peux pas laisser faire ça, déclara le châtain.

-C'est trop tard.

-Non. Je peux encore faire quelque chose. Je peux faire retourner le vent en votre faveur !

-Tss, laisses tomber, rien de ce que tu feras ne m'aidera à te pardonner.

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Écoute, je vais te donner quelque chose. Tu en fera ce que tu veux. Crois moi ou non c'est ton choix ! De mon côté au moins j'aurais l'impression d'avoir fais une action juste.

L'adolescent lui raccrocha au nez, la laissant en plan sur cette phrase pour le moins mystérieuse. Quelques instants plus tard, elle recevait un sms. Son écran en morceau l'empêchait de l'ouvrir mais elle n'en avait pas besoin car il s'affichait automatiquement à l'écran.

Lorsqu'elle lu le texto, son cœur loupa un battement. Il s'agissait d'un adresse accompagné du message suivant :

« Voilà. J'ai égalisé vos chances de l'emporter. »

Si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait que c'était, leurs chances de victoire venaient d'être multipliées par deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Non non vous ne rêvez pas, je vous ai bien laissé là dessus !<strong>

**En même temps il faut que j'en garde un peu pour la suite où il ne me restera plus rien pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Bon et qu'est-ce que vous diriez de me laisser un petit mot pour me motiver à écrire la suite ? Non ? **


	37. Chapitre 36 : Une information vitale

**Oui je sais, je suis en retard ! En fait j'ai découvert à mes dépends les joies de la Terminale S alors j'ai du passer un peu plus de temps sur mes devoirs, et un peu moins sur mon ordinateur. Du coup les chapitre sont plus longs à écrire ! ^-^ (Oui, oui vous rêvez pas, j'essaie de me trouver des excuses !)**

**Comme promis, ce chapitre entre enfin dans le feu de l'action. Il est un peu long à démarrer, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! :)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Yukihana17 : Hahaha je t'en veux pas hein ! Déjà tu me laisses des reviews, je vais pas me plaindre en plus ! ^-^'  
>En effet, l'intrigue finale vient de finir de se mettre en place dans le chapitre précédent et le dénouement va commencer à prendre forme dans celui-ci ! Quand à toutes les questions que tu me poses, il va falloir lire pour avoir les réponses ! ;)<strong>

**Pinpin2000 : Je t'ai déjà répondu en MP mais je tenais encore à te remercier pour ton passage ! :)**

**Linoa99999 : (Je ne sais pas si il y assez de 9 mais j'ai la flemme de compter ! ^-^' ) Déjà merci de tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fiction t'a plu, alors que d'habitude tu as un peu de mal !  
>Sinon pour revenir sur les personnages de Kamui, Seishiro et toute la clique, je dois bien reconnaître qu'ils sont complètement différents de leur manga d'origine mais pour être honnête je ne connais que la version d'eux qui apparaît dans Tsubasa alors... (Enfin j'ai lu Tokyo Babylon 1 mais je ne crois pas que ça compte !) Du coup je suis désolé si leur changement de caractère t'a dérangé ! <strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone pour vérifier que son précieux message n'avait pas disparu. Elle avait bien compris qu'il était extrêmement important, seulement elle hésitait à en parler à Yuko. La jeune fille craignait que ce ne soit qu'un piège de plus et que des hommes se fassent encore tuer pour rien. Si Shaolan se payait encore sa tête elle ne comptait pas tomber dans le panneau tête baissée cette fois-ci !<p>

Elle avait donc décidé d'aller demander conseil. À ses yeux Fye serait le plus à même à lui indiquer la marche à suivre et c'est donc vers lui qu'elle comptait se tourner. Le seul petit problème dans tout ça c'est que deux heures plus tôt, Kurogane et lui étaient parti avoir une discussion en tête à tête pour régler leurs problèmes et comme ils n'étaient pas réapparu depuis elle craignait de les déranger.

D'un autre côté elle ne pouvait pas rester planté bêtement devant la porte des heures durant. La rousse leva donc la main et toqua timidement sur le battant.

-Hein ? Euh... oui ? Lui répondit la voix surprise de Fye. Qui... qui c'est ?

-Sakura ! Annonça t-elle.

-Oh. J'arrive, attend moi deux secondes s'il te plaît !

Un bruit de course et quelques jurons s'ensuivirent. Deux personnes chuchotèrent furieusement un petit moment et une porte claqua avant que le blond vienne enfin ouvrir. En le voyant Sakura devina avec gêne le pourquoi de cette agitation. Les cheveux du jeune homme étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée et ses mèches partaient dans tout les sens. Il portait un pantalon auquel il aurait eut grand besoin de mettre une ceinture vu la façon dont il s'y accrochait pour l'empêcher de tomber. Sa chemise quand à elle était vaguement boutonnée jusqu'à la moitié mais il avait voulu aller si vite que les boutons n'étaient pas tous accroché au bon endroit. Remarquant la gêne de son amie et son teint rougissant, le Magicien se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance et lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Euh... je peux repasser si... Proposa l'adolescente rouge pivoine.

-Non non c'est bon t'inquiète pas ! La rassura Fye. Il n'y a aucun problème !

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Certain, confirma t-il en allant se donner un coup de peigne sur les cheveux.

Sa tignasse se laissa réordonner un minimum et il revint rapidement sur son amie.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe Sakura-chan ?

-Et bien je... commença t-elle avant d'être déconcentrée par la tenue de son vis à vis.

Quand elle voyait la chemise froissée et mal boutonnée qu'il portait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de supposer les raisons qui avait conduit à cela et elle trouvait ça plutôt troublant. Laissant ses cheveux lui retomber devant le visage elle murmura :

-Fye... ta chemise...

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur ladite chemise.

-Ah, je vois, lâcha t-il en constatant l'ampleur du désastre.

Il soupira et entrepris de la rattacher correctement. Une fois son but atteint il releva la tête vers la rousse et reconnu avec une certaine gêne :

-Bon j'imagine qu'on est grillés là ! Désolé je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais on dirait que c'est raté.

-Pas grave !

-Et du coup, y a moyen que je récupère mon pantalon ? Lança la voix de Kurogane depuis la salle de bain.

Le blond se tourna vers Sakura avec un regard interrogateur. L'adolescente acquiesça de la tête et se tourna pudiquement dans l'autre sens. Dans son dos elle entendit qu'on ouvrait une porte.

-Moi je veux bien faire tout les efforts du monde mais je peux définitivement pas loger dans ton jean ! Déclara le brun à moitié hilare. Non plus sérieusement, je suis certain qu'il y a des filles qu'ont des plus grosses jambes que toi !

-Jaloux va ! Rétorqua le Magicien.

Il y eut des bruits de tissu froissés et quelques tintements métalliques avant que Fye lui dise qu'elle pouvait se retourner. Cette fois-ci les deux hommes étaient réellement présentables et lui adressèrent un sourire d'excuse.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais Sakura ? Demanda le jeune homme pour la seconde fois.

-Je voulais... hésita t-elle.

-Ah, ben je vais vous laisser hein ! S'exclama Kurogane devinant qu'il était la cause de son hésitation.

-Non, c'est pas la peine ! Protesta t-elle pour ne pas le vexer.

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave ! La rassura t-il en sortant.

-C'est vrai, il n'est pas en colère ? Demanda la rousse.

-Pas du tout, il s'en fiche !

L'adolescente soupira de soulagement.

-Tu sais je suis contente que vous vous soyez réconciliés !

-Oui, moi aussi. Mais tu n'es sûrement pas venue ici pour me dire ça, je me trompe ?

Sakura hocha la tête et sorti son portable de sa poche. Elle déverrouilla l'écran et le lui tendit. L'adresse envoyée par Shaolan était toujours affichée et le blond la regarda sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Euh... ne te fâche pas, d'accord ?

-Ouai... Accepta t-il de moins en moins rassuré.

-Tout à l'heure Shaolan m'a appelé et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai décroché !

-Tu as fais quoi ?! S'écria Fye au bord de la syncope.

-Il a voulu s'expliquer mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre et alors, il m'a dit qu'il trouvait ça pas juste qu'on perde et qu'il voulait nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec Fei-wan. C'est là qu'il m'a envoyé cette adresse.

Le Magicien déglutit avec difficulté incapable de détacher les yeux de l'écran.

-C'est vraiment ce que je crois ? Demanda t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien mais c'est ce qu'il semble vouloir nous faire penser.

-Argh que faire ? Soupira t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il ne vaut probablement pas en parler à Yuko si c'est un piège supplémentaire de nos ennemis... D'un autre côté, si c'est sérieux on ne peut pas passer à côté de ça !

Le jeune homme s'attaqua à l'ongle de son pouce et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Il finit pas s'arrêter et se dirigea sur la rousse. Saisissant son visage à deux mains il lui demanda de fermer les yeux. L'adolescente rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et parvint à lui en demander à la raison. Se rendant soudain compte qu'il s'était un peu emporté, Fye relâcha son amie et recula de quelques pas en s'excusant.

-Désolé c'était peut être un peu déplacé ! Remarqua t-il en gloussant. Non pas que tu ai quoi que se soit à craindre de ma part !

Tout juste remise de ses émotions, l'adolescente rit néanmoins avec lui car ils savaient bien tout les deux que c'était la vérité.

-Par contre j'aimerai vraiment que tu fermes les yeux si ça ne te dérange pas ! Insista le blond.

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux que tu te concentre sur ta conversation avec Shaolan. Ferme les yeux et rappelle toi ce que vous vous êtes dit au téléphone.

-Et bien quand j'ai décroché en premier j'ai dit...

-Non c'est bon ! La coupa t-il. Tant que toi tu t'en souviens ça ira. Maintenant que tu as tout ça en tête, est-ce que tu peux m'affirmer avec cent pour cent de certitude que c'était bien la voix de Shaolan au téléphone ?

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait pu confondre sa voix avec celle d'un autre ! Même au beau milieu d'un brouhaha elle était capable de repérer quand Shaolan parlait. Cette voix avait si longtemps été capable d'affoler son cœur qu'elle aurait été bien en peine d'en oublier le timbre si particulier à ses yeux.

-Ok, j'imagine qu'on peut te faire confiance pour l'identifier, déclara Fye visiblement satisfait. Maintenant, tu avais l'impression qu'il était seul où est-ce qu'il y avait du bruit autour de lui ?

Sakura se repassa leur conversation en tête à la recherche d'un son inhabituel qui l'aurait marqué mais rien ne lui revint.

-Si il y avait du bruit, je ne l'ai pas entendu, répondit-elle.

-Bon dans ce cas, tu avais l'impression qu'il parlait à voix haute ou à voix basse ?

En se posant cette question, la rousse remarqua cette fois quelque chose d'étrange. Sur le moment ça ne l'avait pas frappé, mais en y repensant bien...

-Euh maintenant que tu en parles, il ne parlait pas très fort et parfois il me semble qu'il baissait la voix en parlant.

Un léger sourire vint illuminer le visage du Magicien qui indiqua à son amie qu'elle pouvait rouvrir les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas te l'affirmer avec certitude mais je pense que ce n'est pas un piège. Et si s'en est un, il est vraiment très bien ficelé !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda t-elle, ne voyant pas comment il avait pu en conclure une chose pareille juste avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-Peut être que je suis influencé par mon désir de voir que Shaolan n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il voudrait qu'on le pense, mais pour moi s'il t'a appelé seul dans un endroit silencieux mais qu'il baissait quand même la voix c'est probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Et pour quelle raison ne voudrait-il pas qu'on l'entende au téléphone ? Parce qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Je crois donc qu'il y a une chance pour que cette adresse soit fiable.

-Alors on devrait...

-En parler à Yuko, oui. Mais avec bien sûr toute les réserve qui s'imposent ! Il serait malvenu que quelqu'un fonce là bas tête baissée avant qu'on ait pu vérifier que l'adresse n'est pas bidon.

La rousse resserra ses mains sur le portable. Pour une fois elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose. Si cette adresse les conduisait vraiment à Fei-wan alors cette fois, c'est elle qui aurait aidé les autres et pas le contraire.

-Aller viens, ne perdons pas plus de temps avant d'aller voir Yuko ! S'exclama Fye en lui tendant la main.

-D'accord, acquiesça t-elle en le suivant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du bureau de la dirigeante, l'adolescente sentit une certaine appréhension monter en elle. Qu'est-ce que Yuko allait dire en apprenant qu'elle avait parlé avec Shaolan au téléphone ? Et si elle se mettait en colère et qu'elle allait en parler à Toya ? Dans ce cas là, son frère lui passerait un sacré savon, et cette perspective était loin de l'enchanter.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Sakura n'avait plus du tout envie d'entrer. En temps normal elle trouvait déjà Yuko impressionnante, alors la perspective de lui expliquer comment elle s'était procuré cette adresse l'effrayait beaucoup.

Doucement elle effleura le bras du blond du bout des doigts et murmura :

-Fye, tu penses que tu pourrais...

-...y aller tout seul ? Compléta t-il. Oui sans problème ! Mais tu sais, même malgré les conditions dans lesquelles tu as eut ça, je doute qu'elle se mette en colère vu ce que tu lui apportes.

-Je préfère quand même...

-Comme tu veux ! Lança t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

À sa plus grande surprise quand il entra dans le bureau de la dirigeante, celle-ci n'était pas seule. Les deux Mokona étaient assit sur ses genoux et lui babillaient gaiement dans les oreilles. Yuko les couvait d'un regard attendrit et un fin sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

Le Magicien se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise d'avoir surpris la scène, comme s'il avait interrompu un moment important. Discrètement il profita du fait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué pour refermer la porte et toquer. On l'invita à entrer et il s'exécuta en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, les enfants n'étaient plus là et le blond aurait été curieux de savoir par où ils étaient parti.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Fye ?

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrais vous intéresser !

L'histoire qu'il lui raconta fit l'effet d'une bombe, et dans les dix minutes suivantes, le bureau fut investit par les chefs des Black Brothers, des True Blood et également par Amaterasu et Toya. Fye du répéta à nouveau très précisément ce que Sakura lui avait expliqué, rajoutant néanmoins qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas forcément nécessaire d'impliquer la jeune fille là dedans. Cela ne les convainquit pas vraiment puisqu'ils allèrent quand même la chercher pour qu'elle leur raconte tout elle même.

Après une heure et demie de tergiversations et de débats, tout le monde tomba enfin d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait envoyer des éclaireurs en reconnaissance autour de l'endroit indiqué dans le message. On envoya donc deux espions et tout le monde du prendre son mal en patience en attendant leur retour.

Au bout d'une petite heure, la réponse finit par tomber avec fracas : il était absolument impossible de s'approcher du lieu en question. Des types armés jusqu'au dents patrouillaient sans relâche dans le périmètre et tuaient quiconque passait par là.

-C'est donc là que se cache ce rat putride depuis tout ce temps ! Lâcha Seishiro incapable de retenir le sourire cruel déformant ses traits.

Tout le monde fut obligé de se ranger à son avis.

-Yuko, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi et mes hommes on va aller faire la peau à cette raclure ! Reprit t-il.

Son expression était un mélange de joie malsaine et de rage, ce qui le rendait vraiment effrayant. Un instant Fye eut le sentiment qu'il avait devant lui un aperçu de la part la plus sombre de Seishiro.

-Nous on le suit ! Déclara Kamui en croisant les bras.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Yuko, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait décider. Cette dernière jeta un regard à Amaterasu puis lâcha :

-Réunissez tout le monde, on va mettre un terme à cette guerre !

Le borgne partit dans un grand rire.

-Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi Yuko !

En moins d'une demi-heure, tout le QG fut rassemblé dans la cour principale. La rumeur de la découverte s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et les hommes étaient surexcités. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, le blond eut bien du mal à retrouver Kurogane. Il dut l'appeler et lui demander de lever les deux bras pour enfin réussir à lui mettre la main dessus.

-Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama le brun en lui attrapant la main. Où tu étais passé ?

-Avec Yuko et les autres.

-Alors, ce qu'on raconte est vrai ? On a vraiment trouvé le repère de Fei-wan ?

-Oui. Ça ne fait quasiment aucun doute !

Un grand sourire de satisfaction se peignit sur le visage du ninja.

-Je ne voulais pas me réjouir au cas où ce n'était qu'une rumeur sans fondement mais maintenant que je sais que c'est vrai...

Il resserra sa pression sur la main de son amant.

-L'heure de la vengeance a sonnée ! Gronda Kurogane.

Fye savait bien que c'était malsain mais il ne pouvait lui non plus s'empêcher d'éprouver de la joie à l'idée qu'ils allaient bientôt pouvoir faire payer Fei-wan. Il lui avait pris Yui, avait fait assassiner les parents de Kurogane, tué son propre frère, et la liste des crimes était encore longue. Presque tout le monde ici avait une raison de vouloir le tuer !

Yuko arriva enfin, déclenchant une grande clameur chez ses hommes. Elle demanda le silence d'un signe et commença à parler :

-La plupart d'entre vous sont déjà probablement au courant, mais vous devez savoir que nous avons découvert la cachette de Fei-wan !

Un grand brouhaha fit suite à son annonce et il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour que le calme revienne.

-Écoutez moi bien, nous allons attaquer la base de Fei-wan et le tuer ! Cette pourriture nous a pris nos amis, nos enfants, nos camarades, nos amants, nos frères, nos sœurs et il doit payer pour ça !

Un grand cri d'approbation s'éleva.

-Cette mission est très dangereuse, et ceux qui y participeront risquent tous d'y laisser la vie, aussi seul les volontaires y prendront part. Nul n'est obligé de venir ! S'écria t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des voix qui commençaient à s'élever. Maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir, qui est avec moi ?!

Les Papillons Pourpres levèrent tous le poing en criant pour signe de leur ralliement. Le cœur de leur dirigeante s'emplit de fierté. Elle avait voulu que leur clan soit comme une famille pour eux et que chacun soit solidaire avec ses camarades. Le fait qu'ils soient tous prêt à participer à ce combats même au risque de leur vie, lui prouvait qu'elle était parvenu à son objectif. Elle n'avait en réalité aucune idée de s'ils avaient une vraie chance contre leur ennemi, mais elle croyait en ses hommes et en leurs capacités. Ensemble ils étaient capable de soulever des montagnes alors pourquoi pas de battre Fei-wan ?

En regardant ses hommes, elle se sentit sourire. Maintenant elle en était sûre, ils allaient réussir, c'était la seule issue possible.

XxX

-Sakura, s'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles ! Soupira Fye en lâchant la main de son amie.

-Désolée ! Gémit-elle sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes.

Le cœur du blond se serra dans sa poitrine et il se força à sourire.

-On va se revoir, d'accord ? Lui promit-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle acquiesça en reniflant et accepta enfin de le lâcher. Tomoyo saisit son amie par les épaules et la serra contre elle.

-Fye, faut qu'on y aille ! Cria quelqu'un un peu plus loin.

-A tout à l'heure ! Lança t-il en s'éloignant.

La rousse regarda son ami partir et soupira. Il avait raison, ils allaient se revoir. Mais probablement pas à l'endroit où il s'y attendait...

-Tomoyo, je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai envie d'être seule un moment, déclara t-elle en se libérant.

Pendant ce temps, le Magicien se dépêchait de rejoindre son unité. Tout les hommes avaient été dispersés en quatre unités ayant chacune une fonction bien précise. La première était celle qui comptait le plus de membres, son but était de créer le plus de pagaille et de confusion possible dans les rues alentour. On avait mis Primera à la tête de cette équipe. La deuxième et la troisième, dirigées respectivement par Sorata et Fuma devaient s'infiltrer dans le bâtiments par deux endroits et faire le plus de dégâts possible pour dégager le passage à la dernière unité. C'était celle dont Fye faisait parti. Leur objectif était d'atteindre Fei-wan et de lui faire la peau. Ils avaient pour consigne de profiter des diversions créées par les autres pour trouver leur ennemi. C'était eux qui étaient le plus petit nombre pour être moins repérable, mais en contrepartie ils possédaient les meilleurs combattants. En effet, l'équipe était composée de Kurogane, Fye, Seishiro, Kamui, Subaru, Shogo, Kusanagi, Ryu-ô, Amaterasu et Yuko. Ils avaient voulu mettre toute les chances de leur côté afin d'être sûr qu'ils atteindrait leur but.

Pour l'instant ils étaient tous accroupi dans une ruelle à attendre le signal que la voie était libre. L'idée étant qu'ils aient le moins possible à se battre, ils devaient attendre que Primera ait attiré les gardes plus loin pour rejoindre le QG. Chacun tendait donc l'oreille en silence cherchant un signe que l'opération avait commencée. Enfin, des bruits de course se firent entendre non loin d'eux et des coups de feu commencèrent à retentir.

Shogo passa la tête au coin de la rue et leva le pouce. Tous se levèrent et se préparèrent à courir pour traverser la rue.

-Kurogane ! Appela soudain Fye en lui attrapant le bras.

-Oui ? Répondit l'intéressé en se retournant.

Son amant passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément.

-On peut y aller ! S'exclama t-il en brisant le baiser.

Le groupe échangea un regard et s'élança. Il traversèrent les première rues sans encombre mais rencontrèrent néanmoins quelques garde en approchant du QG. Ils les éliminèrent sommairement avant de reprendre leur route. Ils parvinrent finalement à atteindre le bâtiment. Celui-ci faisait parti des plus imposant du Quartier Est. Il comptait une dizaine d'étage et faisait la largeur d'une grande maison. Avant d'être désaffecté, il abritait probablement les bureaux d'une entreprise. Sur la façade, la peinture s'écaillait et presque toutes les fenêtres étaient condamnées. En y regardant de plus prêt on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs tireurs embusqués dans les étages supérieurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Chuchota Shogo.

-On attend que Fuma et Sorata arrivent !

Ils se collèrent donc au mur et patientèrent jusqu'à ce que des bruits de combats commencent à leur parvenir de l'intérieur.

-Je crois qu'on peut entrer ! S'exclama Ryu-ô.

-Cherchons un passage dans ce cas.

Ils commencèrent discrètement à faire le tour de l'immeuble et trouvèrent une porte condamnée à grand renforts de planches et de barbelés. Seishiro et Kurogane firent signe que ce n'était pas un problème et commencèrent à déclouer les planches à grand coups de sabres.

-Hé, vous là bas ! Hurla quelqu'un en leur tirant dessus.

Tous plongèrent à terre et ripostèrent du mieux qu'il pouvait en protégeant les deux hommes. Les cris de leur ennemi rameutèrent d'autres types qui se précipitèrent sur eux en tirant. Les combattants à l'arme blanche restèrent bien sagement à terre, tandis que ceux qui avaient des armes à feu canardaient les sbires de Fei-wan.

-Dépêchez vous, on a pas toute la journée ! S'écria Amaterasu à l'intention des deux qui s'occupaient de la porte.

-On fait ce qu'on peut ! Rétorqua Kurogane qui frappait de toute ses forces sur le bois.

Les ennemis finirent pas leur arriver dessus, et une bataille au corps à corps s'engagea. Les coups d'épées volaient dans tout les sens et Fye dut rapidement se mettre à l'écart. Avec ses seuls pistolets il devenait une cible très facile dès qu'on s'approchait trop de lui. Dans la mêlée il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tirer et de blesser un de ses amis.

Dans un grand cri le borgne et le ninja enfoncèrent la porte, et toute l'unité se précipita à l'intérieur. Le blond et Shogo fermaient la marche en tirant à l'aveuglette dans leur dos pour ralentir les autres.

XxX

Fuma tira ses deux dernières balles de puis plongea à couvert pour changer de chargeur. Ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiments depuis seulement dix minutes, mais les combats faisaient déjà rage de toute part. À peine entrés des ennemis leur étaient tombés dessus à la pelle les obligeant à se mettre à couvert et stoppant leur progression.

-Du nerfs les gars, faut qu'on passe ! Cria le Black Brothers pour motiver ses troupes.

En entendant les coups de feu, la quatrième unité s'était probablement aventurée à l'intérieur, il devait donc attirer les ennemis plus loin pour leur ouvrir le chemin. S'il restaient bloqué ici plus longtemps, ils mettraient toute l'opération en péril.

-On fonce dans le tas ! Ordonna t-il, sortant lui même de sa cachette.

Un pistolet dans chaque main il se mit à courir en tirant sur tout ce qui ressemblait de prêt où de loin à un ennemi. Il entendait les balles siffler à côté de ses oreilles et fut égratigné par un ou deux coups d'épées mais par miracle il ressortit relativement indemne de la mêlée. Se retournant il put voir que ses hommes l'avaient suivit et que la plupart étaient sur le point de le rejoindre, leurs adversaires sur les talons.

-Courez ! Hurla t-il.

Tous lui obéirent sans faire d'histoire, trop heureux de sauver leur peau. Après un sprint acharné dans de long couloirs déserts, Fuma vit un autre groupe d'ennemi se profiler devant lui. Grâce à un dérapage plus ou moins maîtrisé il parvint de justesse à bifurquer vers la droite, talonné de prêt par son groupe et leurs adversaires.

Repérant que le couloir dans lequel ils arrivaient se rétrécissait de façon significative, il se dépêcha d'arriver au fond et fit volte-face. De cette façon, les ennemis ne pourraient arriver que par groupe de deux ou trois à la fois. L'endroit était presque plongé dans le noir, mais là aussi c'était tout à leur avantage. Son unité le rejoint et se posta derrière lui, prête à recevoir les sbires de Fei-wan.

Les autres durent sentir le piège car au lieu de leur foncer dessus tête baissée il balancèrent une grenade. La voir arriver sur eux provoqua un concert de hurlement et une chue sans nom. Tous commencèrent à courir dans tout les sens pour s'échapper.

Bousculé et entraîné de tout les côtés Fuma ne touchait plus le sol. Il se débattait pour réussit à bouger lorsqu'il reçu un grand coup dans la tête. Sa vision se troubla et il tomba par terre. Confusément il sentit qu'il se prenait des coups dans les bras et les côtes. Il voulu se remettre debout mais au même moment une nappe de fumée pénétra dans le couloir. Les yeux en larmes il se mit à tousser sans parvenir à retrouver sa respiration. Autour de lui il devinait ses hommes à terre en train de cracher leurs poumons.

Il voulut leur crier de s'enfuir plus loin mais le gaz emplit sa gorge et lui brûla l'intérieur du nez et de la bouche. Toujours larmoyant il se força à retenir sa respiration et tâtonna contre le mur pour se relever.

Malgré son esprit très confus il se souvenait avoir aperçu une fenêtre condamnée en arrivant au bout du couloir. Suivant le mur avec ses mains il tenta de la trouver pour l'ouvrir.

Il remarqua alors qu'on tirait des coups de feu, et devina que leurs ennemis leur tirait dessus en aveugle pour essayer de les tuer. Ils faillirent y parvenir car Fuma fut soudain plié en deux pas une douleur cuisante à l'oreille. Portant la main sur le côté de sa tête pour en trouver la cause, il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux lui couler sur le visage. La douleur lui arracha un gémissement et involontairement ses poumons se remplir à nouveau de fumée. Il s'écroula à quatre pattes en toussant mais continua de ramper.

Le gaz ne se dispersant pas, il soupçonna leurs ennemis d'avoir lancé une seconde bombe fumigène afin de les garder à terre. Si ils perdaient tous connaissance à cause de la fumée, les autres n'auraient plus qu'à terminer le travail.

Tendant la main devant lui pour avancer, il rencontra un corps qu'il lui fallut enjamber avec difficulté pour poursuivre sa progression. Enfin à travers les brouillard de larmes et de fumée qui lui masquait la vue il distingua un rai de lumière non loin au dessus de sa tête.

En titubant il se leva et frappa un grand coup sur le bois. Celui-ci ne trembla même pas mais il recommença. Voyant que son acharnement ne donnait rien, il se demanda si il ne valait pas mieux tirer et arracher les clous. Cette technique marcha bien mieux et un flot de lumière pénétra dans le couloir.

Alors qu'il venait d'arracher la première planche, un de ses hommes, attiré par la lumière, vint le rejoindre pour l'aider. À eux deux il dégagèrent complètement la fenêtre sans pour autant réussir à l'ouvrir.

L'air était en train de se désépaissir et la fumée de se disperser mais leurs poumons étaient toujours en feu et de fréquentes quintes de toux les mettait à terre. Ils avaient besoin de cet air frais pour retrouver leurs capacités ou ils se feraient tous tirer comme des lapins.

Dans leur dos les coups de feu se rapprochèrent et Fuma comprit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Repliant le bras il donna de toute ses forces un coup de coude dans la vitre. La douleur lui coupa le souffle et il sentit un tas de coupures s'ouvrir le long de son bras.

Un vent d'air pur pénétra dans la pièce et il se dépêcha de respirer à grandes goulées. La brûlure dans ses poumons se calma et l'irritation de ses yeux parut diminuer. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'accorder du répit.

Dégainant de son bras valide, il se mit à descendre sans ménagement les ennemis arrivant sur lui.

-Levez vous tous ! Hurla t-il. Bougez-vous si vous ne voulez pas mourir !

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas morts ou blessés se remirent sur leurs pieds et rejoignirent leur chef.

-On tient cette position au maximum et si on commence à être débordés on battra en retraite ! Déclara le Black Brothers. C'est compris ?

-Oui !

XxX

-On ne devrait pas aller par là ! Cria Kamui.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Amaterasu.

-Parce qu'on se rapproche des coups de feu !

En effet, deux hommes en plein combat traversèrent le couloir juste à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Il a raison, c'est trop dangereux, faisons demi-tour ! Déclara Shogo en s'arrêtant.

-Non c'est trop tard ! Protesta Fye. Regardez !

Il pointa du doigt le groupe d'ennemi qui arrivait dans leur dos.

-Et merde ! Courrez, grouillez vous !

Le groupa avait beau se démener, il tombait sans cesse sur des endroit où la bataille faisait rage et où il devaient se replier. Finalement leur course les mena dans une pièce désaffectée et complètement plongée dans le noir. Ils en profitèrent le temps de s'arrêter deux minutes pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas continuer à courir partout sans savoir où on va.

-Je suis d'accord, tout ce qu'on va faire c'est réussir à être tué ! Confirma Kurogane.

-Si seulement on savait où se cache Fei-wan ! Soupira Ryu-ô.

-On le trouvera jamais ! S'énerva Shogo. Vous avez vu la taille de cet immeuble ?

Un silence abattu tomba sur le groupe. Eux qui étaient si motivée quelques minutes plus tôt, cette constatation venait de leur zapper le moral. Dépité, le blond se laissa tomber par terre avec un grognement de frustration. Ils étaient si prêt du but, c'était pas juste ! Maintenant ça aurait du être à leur tour de gagner ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fois de plus leur ennemi avait le dessus ? Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça en théorie !

Dégoutté et fou de rage il donna un grand coup de poing dans le sol. Au même moment, un coup de feu résonna sous lui et il entendit quelque chose ricocher prêt de sa tête.

Surpris il se releva d'un bond faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai entendu quelque chose ! Comme un coup venant d'en dessous.

-En dessous ? Répéta Ryu-ô. Mais c'est pas possible on est au rez de chaussée !

Ils entendirent Yuko se mettre à rire.

-Mais bien sûr, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? S'exclama t-elle. Ce couard de Fei-wan est probablement allé se réfugier aux sous-sols !

-Attendez ! Intervint Seishiro. Et si ils avaient là aussi une entrée sur les égouts ? Peut être que Fei-wan n'est plus dans le bâtiment depuis longtemps !

-Non il est encore ici ! Je connais le plan des égouts dans le Quartier Est, et il ne passe pas par ici. En plus il est tellement certain qu'il va gagner qu'il ne prendra probablement pas la peine de se sauver.

-Bon c'est très bien tout ça, mais comment on y accède au sous-sol ? Demanda Kurogane. Moi j'ai pas encore vu le moindre escalier.

Sa remarque leur coupa à tous la chique. Chacun essaya de se rappeler s'il avait vu un passage vers les autres niveaux, mais tous firent chou blanc.

-Les incendies ! Lança tout d'un coup Subaru.

-Quoi ?

-Dans les immeubles il y a toujours des plans pour évacuer en cas d'incendie ! J'en ai vu un tout à l'heure. Les escaliers sont forcément indiqués dessus.

-Subaru t'es un génie ! Il était où ton plan ?

-Pas loin d'ici, dans le grand couloir principal il me semble.

-Dans ce cas allons y tout de suite !

XxX

-Le premier groupe avec moi, le deuxième prenez à gauche ! Ordonna Sorata.

Son unité suivit ses instruction et se scinda en deux. S'il voulait faire une bonne diversion pour l'unité quatre, autant se séparer pour disperser les ennemis le plus possible.

Tout en courant, le brun remarqua un étrange boîtier rouge sur le mur.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Marmonna t-il.

En jetant un coup d'œil au plafond, le déclic se fit soudain. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Ça serait probablement parfaitement inutile, mais peut être qu'en jouant sur l'effet de surprise ça leur permettrait d'éliminer quelques ennemis supplémentaires.

En arrivant au niveau du bouton il appuya de toute ses forces dessus. Une sirène stridente se mis à retentir dans le couloir, augmentant encore un peu plus la confusion qui régnait. Comme il s'en doutait c'était une vieille alarme incendie qu'apparemment on avait pris la peine de faire continuer à fonctionner. Quand il était gosse, à l'école il rêvait toujours d'appuyer dessus quand il passait devant une. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait il y avait mis tout son cœur.

Comme il l'espérait, leurs poursuivants furent déstabilisés et ils purent en profiter pour se retourner et leur tirer dessus. Formant un bloc ils bouchèrent tout le passage pour empêcher leur ennemis d'avancer et les mitraillèrent. Cela n'empêcha pas les autres de se jeter sur eux au corps à corps créant une grande mêlée générale.

Perdu au milieu de tout ce monde, Sorata sortit une dague et poignarda les sbires de Fei-wan qui avaient le malheur de l'approcher.

-Sorata ! L'appela soudain une voix, couvrant le vacarme.

Il se retourna pour en chercher le propriétaire et aperçut soudain dans le couloir derrière eux, la quatrième unité. À grand renfort de gestes, Shogo leur faisait signe de dégager le passage.

-On va besoin de traverser ce couloir ! S'époumona t-il pour que son ami l'entende.

Le brun acquiesça et se débattit pour sortir du combat. Il repéra une bifurcation à quelques mètres de là où se déroulait la bataille. Si ils parvenait à attirer leurs ennemis là-bas, l'autre unité pourrait passer.

-Poussez-les vers l'embranchement ! Hurla t-il à ses hommes.

Ceux-ci se conformèrent à ses ordres et commencèrent petit à petit à déplacer la mêlée. Ils laissèrent quelques cadavres dans leur sillage mais l'objectif était bientôt atteint.

-Là bas y en d'autres ! S'écria alors un des hommes de Fei-wan.

-Ils essayent de leur permettre de passer ! Tuez les ! Ordonna un autre.

Entendant cela, l'unité de Yuko commença à courir pour traverser malgré le fait que le passage n'était pas tout à fait dégagé. Fye fit un plongeon à terre pour éviter un coup d'épée et se releva dans un roulé-boulé pour repartir en courant. Kurogane se fraya un chemin à grand coups de sabres devant lui. Les jumeaux et Ryu-ô suivirent le sillage laissé par le ninja. Le borgne traversa sans le moindre efforts, éclatant tout ceux qui osaient se mettre sur son chemin, et les deux femmes se faufilèrent habilement dans la cohue.

Seul Shogo fut intercepté par un type qui se mis en travers de sa route. Il allait lui tirer dessus mais l'autre envoya son pistolet valser à l'aide d'un coup de pied. Shogo n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se baisser pour ramasser une épée afin de lui faire face.

S'apercevant qu'il ne les suivait pas, Kurogane s'arrêta pour l'appeler.

-Partez sans moi ! Leur intima t-il.

-Aller, viens Kurogane ! L'entraîna Amaterasu en lui prenant le bras. Il va s'en sortir il est avec Sorata.

Mais leurs ennemis étaient loin d'avoir dit leur dernier moi et ils se lancèrent à leur poursuite en hurlant. Courant de toutes leurs forces l'unité quatre traversa la moitié du rez de chaussée en ouvrant à la volée toutes les portes devant eux. Non loin derrière eux se trouvaient les hommes de Fei-wan, bien décidés à leur faire la peau. Ceux-ci étaient eux même coursé par l'équipe de Sorata qui comptait les arrêter.

Il durent traverser une bonne dizaine de pièce avant d'enfin atteindre le couloir qui les intéressait.

-L'escalier est au bout du couloir ! Indiqua Kamui.

-Alors on fonce !

Lancés à pleine vitesse dans leur sprint ils ne regardaient plus devant eux et Subaru se prit les pieds dans des gravas tombés par terre. Le jeune homme fit un vol plané sur un bon mètre puis s'écrasa lourdement par terre avec un cri de douleur. Entendant sa plainte, Seishiro et Kamui pilèrent de concert et firent demi-tour pour aller l'aider. Au moment où il l'atteignaient, leur ennemis n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres qu'eux. Toute l'unité quatre fit donc volte face et tira sur leurs adversaires pour les ralentir le temps que l'adolescent se relève.

Lancé dans le combat même Fye n'avait plus de scrupule à tirer sur les gens. Là c'était lui ou eux, alors au diable les états d'âmes ! Il aurait tout le temps de s'en vouloir plus tard !

Le groupe de Sorata arriva finalement et le groupe d'ennemi fut pris en tenaille. Quelques minutes suffirent pour tuer ceux qui ne s'étaient pas enfui. Folles de joie les deux unités s'entre félicitèrent rapidement, avant que la quatrième ne reprenne sa route.

-Ils sont par là ! Cria une voix non loin d'eux.

-On dirait que c'est pas encore fini ! Grogna Shogo toujours avec Sorata.

-Vous vous allez vous en tirer ? Demanda Seishiro.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Aller dépêchez vous de filer.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se dépêchèrent d'atteindre les escaliers. Ceux-ci étaient plongés dans le noir total et ils ne parvinrent pas à trouver l'interrupteur. Il leur fallut descendre très prudemment pour ne pas tomber, et cela leur prit au moins deux longues minutes pour atteindre le bas.

-Je crois que le couloir est devant nous, murmura quelqu'un. Je sens un courant d'air venant de face.

-Moi aussi.

-Allons y dans ce cas ! Déclara Subaru en avançant prudemment les mains tendues devant lui.

Un bruit assourdissant déchira le silence, et l'espace d'un instant la couloir fut éclairé.

-Par terre ! Ils nous tirent dessus ! Cria Amaterasu.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit tout prêt d'eux et Kurogane entendit quelqu'un tomber à côté de lui.

-Qui est blessé ?

-Moi... gémit la voix de Kamui.

-Non, Kamui ! S'écria Subaru en essayant de retrouver son jumeau.

-Où est-ce que tu es touché ?

-Le bras...

-Fait chier !

Un autre coup de feu retentit les faisant de nouveau plonger à terre.

-Mais fermez la bordel ! Leur intima Seishiro. Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils nous repèrent au son de notre voix ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ryu-ô.

-Déjà on met le blessé à couvert, après on verra ! Déclara Amaterasu.

XxX

Sakura se pencha et traversa la rue en rasant les murs. Un peu plus loin de nombreux coups de feu étaient tirés. Elle dut éviter un ou deux cadavres mais réussit à aller jusqu'au bâtiment qu'elle cherchait.

Plusieurs minutes de recherche lui permirent de trouver une porte défoncée à l'arrière. Elle s'engouffra par l'ouverture béante en resserrant son arme contre elle.

Ils avaient cru pouvoir la laisser derrière eux sans qu'elle ne dise rien, mais ils s'étaient bien trompés ! Elle allait leur montrer à tous de quoi la petite fille était capable !

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de chapitre de merde...<strong>

**Pas la peine d'essayer de descendre plus bas, je vous jure que j'ai osé. Je me suis vraiment arrêté là !**

**D'un autre côté, je pouvais tout régler en une seule fois... *excusepourriejesais***

**Voilà voilà, du coup si vous avez envie de me lyncher, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review ! (Ou me lancer des briques mais ça c'est plus douloureux !)**


	38. Chapitre 37 : La dernière bataille

**J'imagine qu'il est inutile de faire un quelconque commentaire sur les deux mois que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre... *Désolé* On passera aussi le fait que je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que publier un dimanche soir à 23h30 ! (Je suis noctambule que voulez-vous !)**

**Bon, nous revoilà en plein milieu du combat Papillons Pourpres VS Fei-wan alors comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il va y avoir du sang et de la baston !  
>Sinon dans la série des bonnes nouvelles, je me suis laissée emporter par l'inspiration en écrivant ce chapitre, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas été aussi loin que prévu donc finalement, il reste encore deux chapitres avant l'épilogue ! ^_^<br>**

**Voilà, je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yukihana17 : Merci beaucoup ! Je dois avouer que les scènes de combats sont ce que j'appréhende le plus à écrire, alors je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent.**

**Crisalys Nara : Aha, merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que des gens ont assez de courage pour arriver en cour et quand même lire les 37 chapitres ! (Je dis ça parce que moi la plupart du temps j'ai la flemme ! ^_^' ) Quand à toutes tes questions, je crois bien qu'il va falloir que tu lises la suite pour le savoir ! ;)**

**Louise : Merci. En même temps, Kuro et la délicatesse, ça fait deux ! xD**

* * *

><p>Adossé au mur, Fye faisait tout pour étouffer le bruit de sa respiration. Leurs ennemis n'étaient pas loin, et manifestement ils étaient capable de les localiser au bruit. À quelques mètres de lui il entendait les gémissement de douleur de Kamui. L'adolescent s'était pris une balle dans le bras et il semblait beaucoup souffrir.<p>

-Est-ce que tout le monde est à couvert ? Murmura Seishiro.

Un concert de réponses affirmatives lui répondit.

-Super, mais on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda quelqu'un.

-Il faut continuer !

-Et Kamui ? Protesta Subaru.

-Laisse tomber frèro, intervint l'intéressé. Je peux pas continuer avec vous, je ne ferais que vous ralentir. Allez y sans moi !

Le blond perçut des bruits de pas et de tissu froissé à côté de lui.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici tout seul ! Déclara fermement Subaru.

-Arrête de jouer aux idiots ! Ce mec nous a enlevé, séquestré. T'as faillit y passer à cause de lui ! Faut que t'aille là bas, et que tu te venges pour nous deux !

-Mais...

-J'ai deux bras tu sais, je peux encore me défendre tout seul ! Lui fit remarquer son jumeau.

Le Magicien grimaça. Il comprenait très bien le résonnement de Kamui, mais ça ne lui semblait pas une très bonne idée. Blessé et seul dans le noir à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment remplit d'ennemis, ses chances de survie étaient plutôt minces.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le faire remarquer aux jumeaux lorsqu'un bruissement dans son dos attira son attention. Tendant l'oreille, il perçu clairement le son de quelqu'un en train de marcher juste derrière lui. L'adrénaline prit soudain le contrôle de son corps. Le sang battant à toute vitesse dans ses veines, il se releva d'un bond et assena au hasard un grand coup de coude devant lui. Par chance son bras heurta son ennemi qui s'écroula en arrière sous le coup de la surprise.

-Attention, ils nous attaquent ! Hurla le jeune homme pour prévenir ses amis.

Avant que le type n'ait eut la moindre chance de réagir, Fye pointa son arme vers l'endroit où il estimait que l'autre était tombé et fit feu. Le cri de douleur et d'agonie qui retentit lui apprit qu'il avait fait mouche.

Se doutant que ceux qui restaient n'allaient pas tarder à riposter, il s'empressa de plonger par terre, et de rejoindre le reste de son groupe à l'abri. Cela lui sauva la vie, car quelques secondes plus tard le couloir était bombardé de tirs.

-Vous allez bien ? Cria Amaterasu pour couvrir le vacarme. Tout le monde est encore là ?

Elle obtint quelques réponses mais elle ne fut pas capable d'identifier les différentes voix.

-Je pense que pour l'instant y a rien d'autre à faire que tirer à l'aveuglette ! Proposa Kurogane qui ne comptait pas rester coincé là plus longtemps.

Il détestait être inutile, hors c'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment même. Son sabre n'était pas une arme de longue portée alors tant que leurs adversaires ne se rapprochaient pas, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre.

Ceux qui avaient des armes à feu, exécutèrent ses ordres. Cependant, les tirs ennemis ne semblait pas faiblir du tout et leurs réserves de cartouches commençaient à s'amenuiser.

-On arrive à rien comme ça ! S'écria Seishiro. On a besoin de lumière si on veut leur péter la gueule comme il faut !

-On est dans un sous-sol, il y a forcément des lampes quelques part !

-Dans ce cas, que quelqu'un trouve ce putain d'interrupteur !

-J'ai fait tout le tour des murs de la pièce, et il n'est pas là ! Déclara Subaru, de plus en plus paniqué.

Kurogane donna un coup de pied dans le mur, pour passer sa colère et poussa un cri de rage. Ils étaient coincés ici comme des crétins, sans moyen d'avancer, et pendant ce temps, Fei-wan avait tout loisir de se faire la malle ! Il fallait trouver une façon de progresser, coûte que coûte !

-Arrêtez ! Cessez le feu ! Ordonna Yuko. Ça ne sert à rien, on perd notre temps et nos balles !

-Attendez, j'ai une idée ! Je sais où est la lumière ! Déclara Subaru, comme frappé par une illumination. Attendez moi, je reviens !

Malgré le bruit des quelques coups de feu qui résonnaient encore, ils entendirent l'adolescent s'éloigner en courant vers les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, il est pas en train de se barrer quand même ?! S'offusqua Ryu-ô.

-Non, pas du tout ! Le coupa Fye.

Il venait de saisir, ce qu'avait compris le True Blood. Quand on y pensait son raisonnement était parfaitement logique pour un peu qu'on prenne la peine de réfléchir. Quand on entrait dans une pièce, est-ce qu'on attendait d'être arrivé au fond pour allumer la lumière ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Les interrupteurs se mettaient à côté de la porte. Et en l'occurrence, ici la porte se trouvait en haut des escaliers !

C'était plutôt malin de la part de leurs ennemis. Ils savaient que personne ne penserait à chercher un interrupteur en arrivant, se disant que de toute façon il y aurait forcément de la lumière en bas. Du coup, tout le monde se faisait avoir avant d'avoir eut le temps de comprendre.

-Je pense qu'il a vraiment trouvé l'interrupteur. Tenez vous prêt, ça devrait bientôt s'allumer.

Il n'eurent en effet pas besoin d'attendre plus de quelques secondes. Une ampoule nue qui pendait du plafond grésilla quelques secondes puis s' n'émettait qu'une faible lumière orange laissant penser qu'elle était en fin de vie, mais c'était largement suffisant pour qu'ils puissent distinguer leurs ennemis. La réciproque étant également vraie, ceux-ci leur tirèrent immédiatement dessus, les obligeants une nouvelle fois à se mettre à couvert.

-J'en ai compté cinq, les informa Kurogane. On est en supériorité numérique alors on devrait pouvoir s'en débrouiller maintenant qu'on a de la lumière !

-En effet, je doute qu'ils soient un réel problème maintenant qu'ils ne peuvent plus se cacher ! Confirma Seishiro en rechargeant son arme.

Le Black Brothers fit un signe discret à Kusanagi qui se plaça face à lui de l'autre côté de l'entrée du couloir. Le borgne fit un signe de tête et les deux hommes bondirent à découvert en canardant leurs ennemis. L'échange de tirs dura une trentaine de secondes avant qu'ils ne se remettent à l'abri.

-Plus que deux ! Souffla Seishiro.

Le ninja eut un grand sourire. Finalement sans leur petite combine ces types ne valaient pas grand chose.

-Kusanagi, ton visage ! S'exclama Shogo.

L'intéressé le regarda sans comprendre. Puis, fronçant les sourcils il porta lentement une main à sa tempe et la ramena couverte de sang. Le liquide avait coulé le long de sa joue et gouttait maintenant sur son torse. L'homme s'essuya sommairement avec sa manche et compressa la blessure pour stopper le sang.

-Ça va aller ? Voulu savoir Subaru qui avait fini par redescendre.

-Oui, c'est juste superficiel.

-Dans ce cas ne perdons pas plus de temps et débarrassons nous de ceux qui restent avant que d'autres n'arrivent ! Déclara Yuko en armant son pistolet.

-Avec grand plaisir ! S'exclama Seishiro.

La même technique ne pouvant marcher deux fois de suite, cette fois il passa son bras dans le couloir et tira à l'aveuglette pour s'assurer que les autres seraient obligés de se mettre à couvert. Tout en continuant à tirer il entra dans le corridor et avança tout en vidant son chargeur contre le mur en face. Arrivé au coin il se tourna brutalement et décocha une balle dans la tête à ses deux adversaires.

-La voie est libre ! Cria t-il à l'adresse de ses alliés.

S'accroupissant, il fit les poches des cadavres et récupéra les chargeurs de leurs armes pour compenser les balles qu'il venait de gaspiller.

-Écoutes Kamui, désolé...

-Faut que je reste là, je sais. C'est bon partez, je vais me débrouiller.

Subaru ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son jumeau le prit de vitesse.

-On en a déjà parlé Subaru ! Ça va aller pour moi, je saigne presque plus.

-Oui mais...

-Hé vous faîtes quoi là bas ? Vous attendez que d'autres ennemis arrivent ? Les appela impatiemment le borgne resté au fond du couloir.

-Non, on cherche une solution pour Kamui ! Répondit Kusanagi.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel tout le monde chercha ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour que le blessé se retrouve en sécurité, mais rien ne leur vint à l'esprit. Ils étaient en territoire ennemi alors laisser seul quelqu'un qui ne pouvait même plus marcher c'était quasiment du suicide.

-Ici il y a une pièce vide ! Leur cria alors le Black Brothers. Si il se cache ici il devrait être en sécurité je pense.

Comme de toute façon personne n'avait rien de mieux à proposer, ils aidèrent tous l'adolescent à traverser le couloir jusqu'à la porte et l'y installèrent.

-Tu es sûr que... ? Demanda une dernière fois Subaru avant de fermer la porte.

-Certain frèro !

-A tout à l'heure.

Lentement et le plus silencieusement possible, le petit groupe repris sa marche.

XxX

Retenant à grand peine un couinement apeuré Sakura se jeta à plat ventre pour éviter les balles qui sifflaient autour d'elle. C'était elle qui avait fait le choix de venir jusqu'ici, mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait au milieu de la bataille elle n'était plus si certaine que son idée était bonne.

-Attention gamin, dégage de là ! Lui cria une voix non loin.

Afin de passer inaperçue, la jeune fille avait mis un grand sweat dont elle avait rabattu la capuche, de façon à passer pour un garçon. Obéissant à la voix elle se releva et se réfugia plus loin. Cela lui sauva probablement la vie car quelques secondes plus tard une dizaine de personnes en plein combat passèrent à l'endroit où elle se trouvait juste avant.

Se mêlant à la foule lors du discours de Yuko, la rousse avait pu apprendre leur plan. Elle savait donc que le groupe qu'elle avait besoin de rejoindre était celui de Yuko puisque c'était celui-là qui avait pour but de tuer Fei-wan. Cependant, malgré ses nombreux efforts, elle n'était pas parvenue à leur mettre la main dessus. Elle avait croisé plusieurs fois les unités de Sorata et de Fuma, mais jamais celle de Yuko. Cela lui avait permis de conclure qu'ils avaient donc sûrement quitté l'étage pour se lancer à la recherche de leur cible. Seulement tout les couloirs étaient les même et jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre les escaliers.

L'adolescente ne perdait pourtant pas espoir et continuait de sillonner l'endroit dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de rejoindre les autres niveaux. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un des sbires de Fei-wan. L'homme en la voyant dégaina son épée et se précipita vers elle. Paniquée, Sakura sortit son pistolet et le pointa vers l'ennemi. Ses mains tremblaient et elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de tirer. Il y avait une grande différence entre aller au stand de tir et abattre quelqu'un de sang froid. Fermant les yeux et se cramponnant de toute ses forces à l'arme, elle finit néanmoins par appuyer deux fois sur la détente.

À l'éclat de rire qui retentit, elle compris qu'elle avait raté sa cible. La rousse rouvrit précipitamment les yeux et recula d'un bond pour éviter l'attaque qu'elle savait imminente. Dans son empressement, elle s'emmêla les pieds et se sentit à sa grande horreur basculer en arrière. Elle s'écroula au sol avec un gémissement de douleur et sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Un voile lui tomba devant les yeux et sa vision se dédoubla. Complètement sonnée elle tenta à grand peine de s'asseoir mais son bras lâcha et elle retomba. Au même moment sa joue se mit à la brûler et il lui sembla entendre que sa capuche se déchirait. Elle comprit confusément qu'elle venait de justesse d'échapper à un coup d'épée et qu'un autre allait venir très bientôt, mais son corps refusait de lui répondre. Incapable de bouger et d'éviter quoi que ce soit elle était complètement à la merci de son ennemi.

Celui-ci leva son épée avec un grand sourire. Une seconde plus tard il se pliait en deux pour cracher du sang. Une main crispée sur la poitrine il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le visage de la personne qui venait de le transpercer. La lumière des ses yeux s'éteignit et il s'affaissa sur le carrelage.

Sakura qui commençait à reprendre ses esprit se releva sur les coudes. Levant les yeux elle fut très heureuse de voir que son sauveur n'était autre que Shogo. Ce dernier se pencha vers elle et demanda :

-Tout va bien petit ?

Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien, elle ressentait une douleur cuisante dans tout le dos et sa joue blessée la lançait continuellement mais elle était toujours vivante et en un seul morceau alors elle hocha la tête. Il l'aida à se remettre debout et s'éloigna en lui conseillant de retrouver son unité au plus vite.

C'est alors que la jeune fille percuta. Shogo était sensé être dans le groupe de Yuko. S'il était là, alors les autres ne devaient pas être bien loin. Voilà qui était une bonne nouvelle !

-En fait, je les ai perdu ! Avoua t-elle en essayant de rendre sa voix plus grave. Je n'arrive pas à les retrouver, je ne peux pas plutôt venir avec vous ?

-Pas de problème, je me suis moi même greffé sur un groupe qui n'était pas le mien. Tu étais avec qui au départ ?

La rousse fit la grimace, Shogo n'était plus dans le groupe de Yuko. Sa bonne nouvelle ne l'était pas tant que ça au final. En plus maintenant il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'éclipser sans éveiller les soupçons.

-Hé, je te parle ! La rappela t-il à l'ordre.

-Pardon, vous disiez ?

-Je te demandais de qu'elle unité tu venais !

-Euh... de... celle de Fuma, répondit-elle au hasard.

-Désolé, j'les ai pas vu ! Mais si tu veux tu peux venir rejoindre Sorata avec moi.

Elle acquiesça sagement et continua de le suivre tout en cherchant comment s'échapper discrètement. Sakura réalisa soudain qu'elle ferait peut être mieux d'essayer de se renseigner discrètement pour voir si son interlocuteur savait où étaient Yuko et les autres.

-Alors vous aussi vous avez perdu votre groupe ? Demanda t-elle innocemment.

-Ouaip, on s'est retrouvé dans une mêlée et j'ai pas réussit à les suivre.

-Et vous n'avez pas essayé de les rejoindre ensuite ?

-Non, j'ai préférer protéger la porte du sous-sol pour leur laisser le temps de d'éloigner.

La rousse sourit de sa victoire. Elle savait enfin où son objectif se trouvait. Il lui fallait maintenant atteindre les sous-sols.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils distinguèrent bientôt de nombreux coups de feu de plus en plus proche. Shogo leva son arme et lui fit signe de faire de même. Il s'approchèrent discrètement et finirent pas arriver devant une grande porte à double battant. Les bruits de combat venaient clairement de juste derrière les panneaux de bois. Ils échangèrent un regard et l'homme lui fit signe qu'il allait ouvrir.

À peine le battant fut-il écarté qu'ils furent frappés de plein fouet par une cacophonie de cris, de coups de feu et de bruits de lames s'entrechoquant. Instinctivement, Sakura eut un léger mouvement de recul mais Shogo la poussant en avant d'une tape dans le dos.

-Bon au moins, on a bien retrouvé Sorata ! S'exclama t-il en désignant l'intéressé dans la foule.

La rousse allait répondre quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par un maigrichon qui essayait de la poignarder. Laissant échapper un petit cri elle le repoussa violemment et tenta péniblement de lui échapper. Elle traversa la salle en courant, mais l'autre était tenace ne lâcha pas l'affaire. L'adolescente finit par se faire violence et se convainquit qu'au lieu de fuir, il fallait qu'elle riposte. Sans crier gare elle pila net et fit volte face en visant son ennemi avec son arme. L'homme s'arrêta à son tour et recula devant la menace du pistolet. Il hésita quelques instant, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-En combat, si tu pointe quelqu'un avec ton arme tu ferais mieux de tirer ! Lui conseilla t-il.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Sinon, ton adversaire risque de faire ça, déclara t-il en sortant à son tour un flingue.

Sakura déglutit. Si elle n'appuyait pas sur la gâchette dans les cinq secondes, c'était elle qui allait y passer. Son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine elle pressa son index sur la détente. Du sang gicla à ses pieds et elle fut prise de nausée. Elle recula précipitamment et se retourna pour ne pas avoir à subir la vision du corps.

La jeune fille s'écarta prudemment de la mêlée et parvint à trouver un coin de la salle uniquement occupé par des alliés afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle était encore très perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer mais elle se força à garder la tête froide. En venant ici elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait à faire des choses désagréables de ce genre. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, elle avait un objectif à atteindre, et pour l'instant elle en était encore loin !

Se focaliser sur son but lui permit de retrouver ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici pour atteindre les sous-sols. La grande question étant de savoir où se trouvait l'entrée des dits sous-sols. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours elle chercha si il y avait une chance qu'un de ses alliés connaisse le plan du bâtiment. Malheureusement elle n'apercevait les visages que par bride et était incapable de reconnaître les trois quarts des gens.

Cependant elle remarqua un détail intéressant. La plupart des Papillons Pourpres étaient massés devant une des sorties de la pièce, comme s'ils voulaient empêcher leurs ennemis de passer par là. Sakura ne voyait qu'une seule explication à cette bizarrerie, c'était par là que le groupe de Yuko était parti et ils voulaient les empêcher de les suivre. Elle devait donc trouver un moyen de les convaincre de la laisser passer sans éveiller de soupçons.

Elle réfléchissait à une autre façon de faire que de foncer dans le tas quand son regard se posa sur une femme visiblement mal en point qu'on avait adossé au mur. Du sang avait coulé sur son visage à partir d'une plaie sur le haut du crâne et elle avait une grande coupure en travers de l'abdomen. Cela donna une idée à la jeune fille. Avec ce stratagème elle devrait parvenir à atteindre le couloir sans trop de problème.

Une fois que sa petite mise en scène fut prête elle se dirigea en titubant vers le groupe compact qui bloquait la sortie. Avec beaucoup de peine elle réussit à traverser une partie du groupe, non sans écoper au passage d'une ou deux belles coupures.

-Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est pas par là ! L'intercepta un des types qui se tenait juste devant la porte.

Pour toute réponse elle releva à demi la tête et poussa un long gémissement de douleur en se cramponnant à son ventre. Elle vacilla quelques instant sur ses jambes et tomba à moitié sur son vis à vis. Pris par surprise il la retint avec difficulté et cria à celui à côté de lui :

-Ouvre la porte je vais le poser de l'autre côté avant qu'il se fasse descendre.

L'autre obéit en marmonnant qu'à son avis de toute façon il était déjà à moitié crevé. Les yeux fermés, la rousse sentit qu'on la traînait sur quelques mètres avant de l'allonger par terre. Elle attendit que la porte se referme pour rouvrir les yeux.

Son plan avait marché comme elle l'avait prévu et maintenant elle se retrouvait de l'autre côté. Il lui avait suffit de se faire deux petites coupures dans les mains et de se barbouiller de sang pour faire semblant d'être blessée et les convaincre de la laisser se mettre à l'abri.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher les fameux escaliers. La jeune fille commença à avancer dans le couloir en ouvrant prudemment les portes devant lesquelles elle passait. Au bout de quelques mètres, le couloir se séparait en deux branches. L'une d'elle se poursuivait sur trois mètres avant de tourner à nouveau et l'autre était un cul de sac dont toutes les fenêtres étaient barricadées et qui se terminait par une vieille porte en fer. Elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte en premier. Elle pourrait toujours revenir sur ses pas après.

À peine avait elle fait deux pas qu'elle entendit des rires. Terrifiée elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille pour voir si les voix se rapprochaient d'elle. Il s'avéra rapidement que c'était le cas.

Sakura hésita quelques secondes et fit demi-tour pour aller se réfugier dans une des pièces vide qu'elle venait de dépasser. Elle referma la porte sans faire de bruit et se colla au battant pour écouter. Les arrivants s'arrêtèrent un petit moment à l'intersection puis partirent dans la direction opposée à celle où elle se trouvait.

Soulagée, la rousse poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'écarta de la porte. Son pied heurta violemment un meuble qui se trouvait juste à côté. Elle poussa un juron à mi-voix et agita le pied pour faire passer la douleur. Soudain, à sa grande horreur, elle entendit un objet en verre se briser juste à côté d'elle. Il était probablement en équilibre sur le meuble qu'elle venait de heurter.

Retenant son souffle elle pria de toute ses forces pour que le bruit soit passé inaperçu dans le couloir. Dieu fit la sourde oreille.

-Vous avez entendu ça ? Demanda quelqu'un d'une voix nasillarde.

-Non.

-De quoi ?

-Mais si ! Il y a eu un bruit de verre !

-Et... ?

-Attendez deux secondes, je vais juste vérifier.

Des pas vinrent dans la direction de Sakura. Elle recula prudemment contre le mur et dégaina son arme en tremblant. Ici elle était prise au piège. Même si elle tirait sur le type qui allait entrer, ses amis allaient venir et elle ne serait jamais de taille à tous les combattre.

-Pff, t'es parano mon pauvre ! Soupira un autre.

-Non, prudent c'est tout.

La poignée s'abaissa et la porte commença à s'ouvrir. L'adolescente leva les bras et visa la porte. Avec de la chance elle aurait le temps de s'enfuir avant que les autres n'arrivent. Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de chance...

-Tu nous fais surtout perdre du temps oui !

Le panneau de bois cessa sa progression.

-C'est quoi ton problème au juste mec ?! S'énerva voix nasillarde.

-Oh, mais j'ai aucun problème moi ! Tu nous empêche d'avancer parce que tu as entendu un bruit imaginaire, mais à part ça j'ai pas de problème !

La pression sur la poignée se relâcha.

-En fait tu me cherche, c'est ça ?

-Non, je dis juste ce que tout le monde pense, c'est tout !

-Toi j'te jure que...

-Stop ! Intervint fermement une troisième personne. Notre QG est en pleine attaque, le boss est peut être en danger, mais vous vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que vous prendre le bec pour des broutilles ?!

Il y eut un long silence gêné au terme duquel celui à la voix nasillarde marmonna :

-Bon j'ai compris, je laisse tomber...

-C'est pas trop tôt !

La porte se referma en claquant et il s'éloignèrent une bonne fois pour toute.

Encore paralysée de peur, il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à la jeune fille pour retrouver l'usage de ses membres. Elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il fallut qu'elle se laisse tomber par terre. En s'asseyant elle ressentit une douleur étrange dans la jambe et la main gauche. Comme elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette soudaine douleur elle toucha sa paume. Sous ses doigts elle sentit une dizaine de petits bouts de verres enfoncés dans sa peau. Avec une grimace elle s'employa à les retirer délicatement.

Elle avait été si effrayée qu'elle en avait oublié l'objet en verre qui s'était éclaté sur le sol à côté d'elle. Cependant ce n'était pas les petites égratignures à sa main qui l'inquiétaient le plus. La douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse lui paraissait par contre de mauvais augure.

Elle effleura avec appréhension l'endroit qui lui faisait mal et sentit deux gros morceaux plantés dans sa jambes. Les petits avaient sûrement du être arrêtés par son pantalon. Vu comme elle avait mal, elle ne serait pas en état de marcher tant que les éclats seraient en place, mais elle craignait que les retirer ne provoque une hémorragie.

Sakura secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Avant de venir elle s'était fait la promesse que quoi qu'il arrive elle parviendrait à son objectif. Elle allait retirer ses morceaux de verres et continuer à avancer.

La rousse se mordit la main pour ne pas crier et arracha les éclats d'un coup sec. Portant sa main aux blessures elle sentit que pas mal de sang coulait. Si elle ne voulait pas tomber dans les pommes il allait lui falloir un bandage, et pour le faire elle avait besoin de lumière. Elle se traîna en boitant jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. La pièce fut éclairée d'une faible clarté suffisante pour qu'elle voit où le sang coulait.

Soulevant son pull elle arracha une large bande de son tee-shirt et fit deux tours avec par dessus sa jambe. Le bandage de fortune se colora immédiatement de rouge mais elle n'avait rien de mieux pour l'instant alors il allait falloir que ça suffise.

Puis, grimaça à chaque pas, elle parvint à sortir et atteindre la porte métallique. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en chuintant et elle put voir un escalier qui descendait. Tout en bas on apercevait un peu de lumière signe que des gens étaient passés par là récemment. Trouvant que c'était bon signe elle s'engagea dans les marches. Chaque mouvement de sa jambe la faisait gémir de douleur mais elle continua cependant d'avancer.

Elle espérait seulement que Yuko et les autres n'avaient pas décidé de courir parce que sinon elle ne les rattraperai jamais.

XxX

-Y a une grosse porte droit devant ! Annonça Ryu-ô, parti devant comme éclaireur. Elle est fermée !

-Oh mon dieu, une porte fermée ! Mais qu'allons nous faire ?! S'exclama Kurogane en prenant un faux air horrifié.

-Aha, très drôle ! Grinça l'adolescent.

Le reste du groupe arriva en effet devant une vieille porte en bois visiblement plutôt épaisse. Il s'avéra également au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle était bel et bien fermée à clé.

-C'est bon signe en fait que ce soit verrouillé ! S'ils essayent de nous ralentir ça doit vouloir dire qu'on est sur la bonne voie, fit remarquer Seishiro.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Amaterasu. Mais en attendant ça ne nous dit pas comment on va l'ouvrir.

-Je crois que je peux le faire ! Intervint Fye.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? S'étonna la sous-dirigeante.

-Puisque je vous le dis ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si surprenant !

Il y eut quelques échanges de regards gênés entre les membres du groupe. Le ninja finit par expliquer :

-C'est juste qu'on a un peu de mal à t'imaginer en train d'enfoncer une porte...

Le Magicien lui jeta un regard interloqué avant d'éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai aucune intention d'enfoncer la porte, je vais la crocheter !

Cette fois ce fut au tour du brun d'être surpris. Depuis quand son petit-ami s'était il reconvertit dans le cambriolage ? Et pourquoi n'était il pas au courant qu'il savait faire ça ?

-Ben quoi ? Demanda Fye devant les airs choqués de ses compagnons. Ça peut toujours servir !

Sans attendre qu'ils se remettent de leur étonnement, il s'approcha de la porte et s'accroupit devant la serrure pour la regarder de plus prêt. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit deux fines tiges métalliques. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à les insérer dans la serrure mais il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge.

-Excuse moi, commença Kusanagi, mais sans vouloir te vexer, je pense sincèrement qu'il y a moyen d'aller plus vite !

-Comme tu voudras, moi je disais ça pour aider ! S'exclama t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Boss, Kurogane, vous m'aidez ? Appela le Black Brothers.

Les interpellé le rejoignirent tandis que le Magicien s'écartait de la porte. Voyant que son amant le fixait, il lui fit un grand sourire pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde vexé. Et pour cause ! Vu l'épaisseur de la porte, il allait falloir un miracle pour qu'ils parviennent à l'enfoncer. Mais ça il comptait bien se garder de le dire car ça promettait d'être drôle. En plus avec un peu de chance ça leur ferait comprendre à tout les trois que parfois il vaut mieux être délicat plutôt que gros bourrin !

Après un compte à rebours les hommes donnèrent simultanément un grand coup d'épaule dans la porte. Ils s'écrasèrent violemment contre le battant de bois qui resta impassible. Ils retombèrent assit par terre avec un grondement de douleur et en se tenant leur épaule endolorie.

-Bon, si vous avez fini de faire les marioles, je peux m'y mettre maintenant ? Demanda Fye avec un sourire satisfait.

-C'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui je te fais confiance à cent pour cent ! Gémit Kurogane en se relevant avec une grimace.

-J'espère bien ! Lança son petit-ami avec un clin d'œil.

Se ré-agenouillant devant la porte, il commença à se mettre au travail.

Pendant ce temps Seishiro, Kusanagi et le ninja tentèrent péniblement de reconstituer ce qui restait de leur ego. Avec beaucoup de peine, vu que leur prestation avait provoqué l'hilarité générale.

-C'est une chance pour vous que le ridicule ne tue pas ! Railla Yuko en pouffant de rire. Par contre pour le numéro des mecs virils, faudra repasser !

-Si on sort d'ici, je pars vivre en ermite. Loin. Très loin, marmonna Kusanagi.

-Moi aussi, soupira le borgne avec un regard dépité sur Subaru qui avait du mal à arrêter de rire.

Kurogane quant à lui hésitait entre disparaître sous terre ou tuer tout les témoins de son humiliation. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient possible pour le moment, il se résigna à mourir de honte. Devant les gars de son unité, il aurait sûrement réussit à passer au dessus, mais là il y avait quand même la chef de son clan et son amant. Il allait probablement en entendre parler pendant des années. Si bien sûr ils survivaient...

-C'est ouvert ! Annonça fièrement le blond en se remettant debout.

-Parfait. Que tout le monde se mette en position de combat ! Ordonna Amaterasu. Même s'ils ont pris la précaution de fermer à clé, il est fort probable qu'on ait un comité d'accueil juste derrière. Vu tout le boucan qu'on a fait, ils doivent nous attendre de pied ferme, alors soyez prudents.

Tous s'exécutèrent et se mirent à couvert autour de la porte. Après avoir compté jusqu'à trois sur ses doigts, la sous-chef ouvrit en grand la porte. Ils attendirent quelques secondes voir si on leur tirait dessus, mais comme rien ne venait, Ryu-ô passa prudemment la tête à l'intérieur.

-C'est vide, y a personne, annonça t-il.

Peu à peu les autres regardèrent à leur tour et purent voir qu'en effet la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre puisqu'on était au sous-sol mais la salle était éclairée par une vieille lampe posée dans un coin de la pièce.

-C'est bizarre que la lumière soit allumée ! Fit remarquer Fye.

-Ils ont probablement oublié de l'éteindre en sortant...

-Mouai.

-Bon dépêchons nous de traverser tant qu'il n'y a personne ! Les pressa Seishiro en se dirigeant vers la porte au fond de la pièce.

Le reste du groupe le suivit. Soudain, alors qu'ils se trouvaient entre les deux entrées la porte devant eux s'ouvrit à la volée. Une vingtaines de types entrèrent et les braquèrent de leurs armes. Il y eu également du bruit dans leur dos et, se retournant, ils virent qu'un second groupe était arrivé par l'autre côté.

-Ils étaient probablement caché dans une des pièce qu'on a dépassé dans le couloir ! Siffla le chef des Black Brothers, visiblement énervé de ne pas avoir pensé à toutes les vérifier.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le plus important pour le moment ! Rétorqua Yuko, plus concentrée à chercher comment ils allaient bien pouvoir se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Les deux camps s'observèrent en chien de faïence pendant une longue minute sans que personne ne fasse le moindre geste. La tension était si palpable qu'ils avaient l'impression que bouger risquait de provoquer un bain de sang. Instinctivement le groupe de Papillons Pourpres s'était placé en cercle étant donné qu'il y avait des ennemis un peu partout.

Fye sentait ses mains trembler incontrôlablement sous le coup de l'adrénaline qui l'avait envahi. Ils étaient dix contre une trentaine d'ennemis, c'était quasiment du suicide. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait une boule dans la gorge à l'idée qu'il allait sûrement devoir tuer certains de ces gens. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé il était parvenu à se battre car il avait réussit à refouler ce genre de pensées au fond de son esprit mais elles avaient soudain décidé de revenir.

_« Ok, déjà tu commences par te calmer et par respirer un bon coup ! »_ S'ordonna t-il.

Après tout, il y avait peut être moyen d'éviter la bataille. Si leurs adversaires avaient voulu les tuer, ils les auraient directement descendu en arrivant. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, il devait bien y avoir une raison ! La question c'était : laquelle ?

Comme il n'en avait aucune idée, il se reconcentra sur les sbires de Fei-wan en face de lui. Il croisa par hasard le regard de l'un d'entre eux et les deux hommes se toisèrent. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait être celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier alors la confrontation dura un petit moment avant que le blond décide de laisser tomber.

Au même moment, Yuko prit l'initiative d'engager la conversation avec l'ennemi.

-On peut rester comme ça toute la journée, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas très productif ni pour nous, ni pour vous ! Déclara t-elle à l'intention de celui qui paraissait être le chef du groupe.

-C'est vrai, reconnu t-il. On peut continuer à rester comme ça, ou alors vous pourriez décider spontanément de vous rendre !

-Ou de vous casser la gueule ! Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Seishiro.

Sa remarque fit sourire son interlocuteur qui secoua la tête avec amusement.

-Sauf que si vous vous sentiez capable d'un tel exploit vous auriez déjà attaqué, non ? Fit-il remarquer avec jubilation.

Le borgne grimaça. Il avait touché dans le mille. Si eux non plus n'avaient pas bougé, c'est parce qu'ils savaient qu'engager le combat équivalait à signer leur arrêt de mort.

-Alors ? Insista l'homme.

Les membres du groupe se concertèrent du regard. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille. Seulement ils savaient aussi que s'ils se rendaient, il y avait quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chances qu'ils se fassent tuer juste après. Dans tout les cas ils étaient les grands perdants.

XxX

Fuma fit silencieusement signe à ses hommes de le suivre. Ils risquaient de tomber sur un groupe d'ennemis à chaque tournant, alors ils préféraient que ces derniers ne soient pas prévenu à l'avance de leur arrivée. Par chance, ils débouchèrent sur un nouveau couloir vide.

-Dites, vous trouvez pas ça louche vous ? Demanda une des femmes du groupe. Ça commence à faire vraiment longtemps qu'on est pas tombé sur quelqu'un. Je trouve pas ça normal !

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu louche, reconnu le châtain. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre quel intérêt ils pourraient bien avoir à nous laisser avancer dans le QG !

-On devrait peut être faire demi-tour ? Proposa quelqu'un. Ici on ne sert à rien alors que le groupe de Sorata a peut être besoin d'aide !

-Oui, rebroussons chemin ! Renchérit une autre voix.

Le chef d'unité observa le couloir devant lui en soupirant. Le corridor ressemblait à tout ceux qu'ils avaient traversé avant. Sombre, les fenêtres condamnées et parfaitement vide. Les autres avaient raison, tout ça ne les menait à rien du tout !

-D'accord, capitula t-il. On va jusqu'au bout de celui-là pour jeter un coup d'œil, et s'il n'y à rien, on revient sur nos pas !

-Ça marche ! Acquiesça la grande majorité du groupe.

Ils reprirent leur progression et, quelque mètres avant l'intersection, Fuma s'arrêta soudain. En s'approchant, il avait cru voir quelque chose briller en l'air. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, il fit un pas de plus en scrutant le vide devant lui. C'est alors qu'il aperçu le fil. Un long fil transparent qui traversait le couloir de part en part. Vu les circonstances, la présence de ce fil ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : un piège.

Malheureusement, tout à son observation, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué que le reste du groupe avait continué sa progression. Avec horreur il vit distinctement le fil commencer à se tendre lorsque celui en tête arriva à son niveau.

-STOP ! N'avancez plus ! Arrêtez vous ! Hurla Fuma, pris de panique.

Ses efforts furent vint car la seconde suivante le fil était rompu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur crier de reculer et de se mettre à l'abri, mais sa voix fut couvert par l'explosion.

Des charges placées dans le sol et les murs au niveau de l'intersection se déclenchèrent. Une pluie de débris et de gravats s'abattit et le châtain fut projeté par le souffle de l'explosion. Sa tête heurta le sol avec force et tout l'air de ses poumons fut expulsé par la violence du choc. Sonné il resta une demi-minutes allongé par terre sans pouvoir bouger. Puis, retrouvant l'usage de son corps, il eut la présence d'esprit d'essayer de s'éloigner pour éviter d'être enseveli sous les morceaux de plafond qui continuaient à se décrocher.

C'est alors que la seconde bombe s'activa. Cette fois elle était placée à l'intérieur même du couloir à moins de trois mètres de Fuma. Ce dernier fut à nouveau plaqué au sol par l'explosion. Des éclats de bois giclèrent un peu partout et il sentit plusieurs lui écorcher le visage et le torse. La fumée et la poussière emplirent ses poumons, le faisant tousser. Désorienté et étourdi, il voulu ramper le plus loin possible, mais s'aperçut tout d'un coup que sa jambe gauche était coincée. Il eut beau tirer de toute ses forces, il lui fut impossible de la dégager. Il continuait néanmoins à s'acharner lorsqu'une grosse pierre s'écrasa sur son crâne. Tout devint noir et il tomba comme une masse.

Fuma n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il resta inconscient mais lorsqu'il se réveilla il découvrit avec terreur qu'il était sourd. La seule chose qu'il entendait encore était un sifflement lancinant qui lui transperçait le crâne. Sa cage thoracique était écrasée et il avait du mal à respirer. Quand il eut enfin la force d'ouvrir les yeux, il vit qu'il était bloqué sous les décombres. C'était de là d'où venait le poids qu'il sentait sur son torse.

Il tenta de bouger mais la douleur l'immobilisa tout net. Il lui fallu donc rester allongé là et regarder la lumière qu'il apercevait au dessus de lui. Fermant les yeux, il passa en revue les membres de son corps pour savoir où il était blessé. Ses jambes étaient nickels mais il n'arrivait plus à sentir sa main gauche. Puisqu'à part ça, il n'était pas réellement écrasé, il en conclut que par chance, les roches étaient plus tombée autour de lui que sur lui.

Cela ne l'avançait pas à grand chose de savoir ça, mais il était tout de même content de savoir qu'il avait des chances de s'en sortir. Enfin, si quelqu'un venait le chercher jusque là...

Il resta encore de longues minutes sans bouger quand il sentit un changement. Le sifflement de ses oreilles s'était atténué. Après un moment de concentration intense, il parvint même à distinguer le bruit de sa respiration. Fou de joie de savoir que sa surdité n'était pas définitive, il ferma les yeux et essaya de capter d'autres sons. Petit à petit, l'ouïe commença à lui revenir. Ce qu'il entendit en premier ce fut les gémissements de douleur et les râles d'agonie qui résonnaient autour de lui.

Ses hommes étaient en train de mourir eux aussi. Et c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout du couloir, ils seraient tous encore en vie. Il les avait condamné à mort !

Tout d'un coup, il distingua un bruit d'un autre genre. Sourd et régulier. Il devina qu'il s'agissait de pas. Un groupe de plusieurs personnes approchait d'eux. Il eut quelques instant le fol espoir qu'il s'agisse d'alliés attirés par le bruit de l'explosion, mais comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient plus probablement les auteurs du piège. Sa pensée fut rapidement confirmée par le coup de feu qui résonna au dessus de sa tête. D'autres suivirent et peu à peu les cris de douleur se turent.

-Vos gueules putain ! Vous pouvez pas crever en silence ?! Hurla une voix, excédée.

Ces types étaient venu terminer le travail, achever ceux qui avaient survécu. Il aurait voulu se lever et tous les tuer un par un, mais il en était incapable. Fou de rage il dut supporter en silence le son de ses ennemis tuant ses hommes un par un.

-Bon, j'crois que celui était le dernier !

-Nan attends, y a un là dessous !

-T'as vu le tas de pierres qu'il s'est mangé sur la gueule ? Il est déjà mort depuis longtemps.

-Ouai, t'as pas tord ! Aller tirons nous de là maintenant que le ménage est fait !

Des semelles crissèrent à quelques centimètres de la tête du châtain, et les hommes repartirent. Fuma sentit des larmes se mettre à couler sur son visage, se mêlant au sang coagulé qui s'y trouvait déjà. Il était tout seul. Tout le monde était mort. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça se finirait comme ça. Il allait mourir coincé sous ce tas de pierre, sans que personne ne sache qu'il était là. La seule chose qu'il espérait encore c'était que son échec ne fasse pas échouer l'opération.

Il ferma les yeux et décida d'attendre. D'attendre qu'il n'ait plus la force de respirer. Plongé dans le noir avec pour seule compagnie le bruit de sa respiration il était en train de se laisser mourir.

C'est alors que le miracle se produisit. Des pierres se mirent à bouger à quelques mètres de lui. Une ou deux roulèrent au sol, puis tout un tas dégringolèrent avec fracas. Il y eut un grognement de douleur, et un bruit de pas.

-Quelqu'un ici est vivant ? Demanda une voix.

Deux ou trois vagues gémissements lui répondirent.

Une vague de soulagement traversa Fuma. Tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu. Il y en avait d'autres qui avaient échappé à la mort comme lui.

Il commença à y avoir de l'agitation autour de lui et il comprit confusément que plusieurs personnes se relevaient. D'après les nombreux râles de douleur qu'ils poussaient, tous étaient blessés, mais au moins ils étaient en vie.

-Regardez, c'est pas une jambe de Fuma ça ?! S'exclama quelqu'un.

-Si, t'as raison !

-Vous croyez qu'il est en vie ? Chef, vous m'entendez ?! Chef ?!

Les pierres au dessus de sa tête commencèrent à s'écarter. Le trou était de plus en plus grand et il put finalement distinguer un visage penché au dessus de lui.

-Il cligne des yeux ! Il n'est pas mort !

-Vite sortons-le de là !

Petit à petit, le poids sur son torse s'allégea tandis que ses hommes dégageaient les gravats. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils le tiraient hors des décombres.

Sa vision était de plus en plus floue, mais Fuma distingua deux ou trois personnes en cercle autour de lui.

-Oh merde, il est dans un sale état ! Remarqua l'un d'entre eux.

-La ferme crétin, il nous entend peut être !

-Ça m'étonnerait vu tout le sang qui a coulé de ses oreilles...

-Mais vas-tu te taire oui ?! Chef vous m'entendez ? Répondez, vous comprenez ce que je dis ?!

Le châtain aurait voulu répondre, mais il avait oublié comment on faisait pour parler. Malgré ses efforts il ne parvint pas à produire le moindre son.

-Ok, alors si vous m'entendez, clignez des yeux deux fois.

Fuma s'exécuta tant bien que mal.

-Dieu merci ! Soupira l'un des types avec soulagement.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu répondre quelque chose mais le brouillard devant ses yeux était de plus en plus épais. Il n'arrivait plus à rester conscient. La douleur irradiait par tout les pores de sa peau et il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose. Lentement il sombra dans un monde noir et silencieux, alors que les silhouettes devant lui s'agitaient en l'appelant.

XxX

-Maîtres, une partie des Papillons Pourpres est parvenu jusqu'aux sous-sols, mais nous les avons arrêtés. Vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité ici ! Personne ne peut vous atteindre.

-Parfait. Cette fois Yuko, tu vas peut être finir par comprendre à quel point je suis invincible ! S'exclama l'homme dans un grand éclat de rire.

L'autre se dépêcha de se retirer, laissant son chef rire comme un dément.

Fei-wan était définitivement terrifiant

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites ! Elle met deux mois à nous poster la suite, et elle nous laisse en plan comme ça au beau milieu de l'action ?! Quel foutage de gueule !<strong>

**Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec vous, mais depuis le temps vous devriez être habitués à mes fins de chapitres merdique pas vrai ?**

**M'enfin, si vous tenez quand même à me passer un savon (ou pas hein !) vous pouvez toujours laisser une review ! ;)**


	39. Chapitre 38 : Sacrifices

**...Hello ! C'est moi. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'étais ni morte ni disparue. "Dans ce cas t'as foutu quoi pendant cinq mois ?" allez vous me demander. Et bien, j'ai fait connaissance avec le charmant examen du Baccalauréat, et ce dernier m'a accaparé pas mal de temps je dois dire ! Il n'empêche que je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait un truc pareil, surtout vu la fin du chapitre précédent. Pardon, pardon, pardon !**

**Bon, pour ceux qui auront le courage de reprendre après ce "petit" arrêt, sachez que ce chapitre est encore une fois basé sur l'action. De plus le dénouement n'a jamais été aussi proche, alors bonne lecture ! ;)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**En premier lieu, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter chaque chapitre. C'est très gentil de votre part, surtout vu ce que je vous fait subir ! (Mais rassurez vous, vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps à me supporter, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre.)**

**Yukihana17 :**** C'est pas drôle si le méchant ne fait pas peur ! Pour la porte, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage ! Quant à Sakura... elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Sinon j'espère qu'en effet tu pourras profiter de ce chapitre, bien qu'il arrive avec beaucoooooup de retard !**

**3j4 :**** Merci à toi c'est gentil !**

**Satana :**** En effet, ça faisait un bail ! J'espère que tu trouvera le temps de passer sur ce chapitre aussi, parce que depuis le temps que tu fais les efforts de me suivre, ça serait bête que tu loupe la fin ! ^_^ Sinon :  
><strong>**-C'est bien fait pour eux en même temps ! Je trouvais que ces derniers chapitres faisaient la part belle aux brutes et autres machos alors j'ai voulu équilibrer un peu ! xD Quant à Seishiro, tu as raison, il a eut de la chance que Kamui ne voit pas ça !  
>-Pour Fuma, je ne peux rien te dire ! (Je ne vais quand même pas te spoiler la fin ! ;)<br>-Incitative peut être, mais ça marcherai surement mieux si je postais plus vite...  
><strong>

**Encore un grand merci à vous !**

* * *

><p>Kamui grimaça et se contorsionna pour rendre sa position plus confortable. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le mur dans son dos était loin d'être confortable et qu'il commençait à trouver le temps long. Les bruits de combats à l'étage supérieur lui parvenaient de façon étouffée mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le tenir au courant de l'avancement du combat. Il lui sembla entendre une explosion au loin et pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas atteint ses amis.<p>

Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être avec son frère car de là où il était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Si seulement il ne s'était pas pris cette balle ! Maintenant il était inutile et vulnérable.

Il soupira et laissa sa tête aller en arrière contre le mur. La perte de sang liée à sa blessure avait fait diminuer ses forces. Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et ses pensées devinrent confuses.

_« __Tu es en d__anger ! »_

Il fut tiré violemment de sa léthargie par cette pensée. Une menace s'approchait. Il se remit droit brusquement, tout ses sens aux aguets. Il faisait pleinement confiance à son instinct, alors s'il se sentait en danger, c'est qu'il devait probablement l'être. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour entendre les bruits de pas. Ceux-là ne venaient pas de l'étage supérieur, mais du couloir devant lui.

Jurant entre ses dents, l'adolescent se maudit d'avoir laissé ses amis le placer pile en face de la porte. Tout à leur précipitation, personne n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de se dire qu'il ferait une cible parfaite pour quiconque ouvrirait la porte. Gémissant de douleur il parvint tant bien que mal à ramper jusqu'au mur opposé. Placé à côté de la porte, il était plus ou moins caché et aurait le temps de faire feu en cas de besoin.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il écouta les pas se rapprocher inexorablement. Plus ils étaient proches, plus il avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait. Le bruit n'était pas régulier, comme si la personne boitait. Peut être qu'il s'agissait d'un blessé venu chercher refuge loin de la bataille.

Enfin, l'inconnu arriva à hauteur de la porte et Kamui retint sa respiration. L'autre ne ralentit même pas et poursuivi son chemin. Le True Blood soupira de soulagement et laissa retomber son arme. Il fit cependant bien attention à ne plus s'endormir.

XxX

-Bon on ne va pas y passer la journée ! S'impatienta le chef du groupe. Rendez-vous, ou mourrez, le choix est simple, non ?

Les Papillons Pourpres se tournèrent vers leur chef et l'interrogèrent du regard. Yuko ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tout le monde risquait de mourir. Néanmoins il y avait peut être une option qui permettrait à plus de monde de survivre. C'est celle là qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de laquelle il s'agissait.

-Vous ne voulez pas vous décider ? Je vais vous aider, déclara le type. Je compte jusqu'à 10 et si vous n'avez pas fait de choix, je tue quelqu'un.

Avec un sourire narquois, il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tête de Fye. Immédiatement Kurogane tira son sabre et fit un pas en avant. Seishiro lui attrapa le bras.

-Lâche moi ! Je vais l'buter ! Gronda t-il en se dégageant.

Aussitôt, les hommes de Fei-wan dégainèrent leurs armes et avancèrent à leur tour. La tension monta d'un cran.

-Ben vas y mon grand, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Le provoqua le chef. Tue moi !

Les poings du ninja se contractèrent.

-Non, tu te dégonfles ? Tu es sûr ?

Tous le fusillaient du regard mais personne ne bougea. S'ils attaquaient les premiers, ils avaient toutes les chances d'être descendu dans la seconde.

-Je commence à compter alors ! 1... 2... 3... 4...

A nouveau, ils se tournèrent vers Yuko, mais cette fois il y avait un certain empressement dans leur regard. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre en tergiversation, il fallait faire un choix, maintenant.

-5...

La dirigeante secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle calcule leurs chances de survies selon sa réponse.

-6...

Si ils attaquaient par surprise, ils parviendrait probablement à tuer trois ou quatre personnes. Seulement, il n'y avait nulle part pour se mettre à couvert et leurs ennemis les encerclaient. Chances de survie : quasi nulles.

-7...

D'un autre côté, s'ils se rendaient, ils devraient poser leurs armes, et alors, leurs adversaires auraient tout le loisir de les exécuter un par un. Ou bien, ils en garderaient certains en vie histoire de leur soutirer des informations.

-8...

Ou peut être qu'ils voulaient les tuer devant leurs alliés pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient perdu.

-9...

-Yuko ! S'écria Kurogane en la secouant. Il faut lui répondre !

Valait-il mieux qu'ils meurent en se défendant, ou qu'ils soient torturés puis abattu ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle même.

-Et 10. Tant pis, blondinet va mourir !

Le ninja tira Fye en arrière et se plaça devant lui sans lui laisser le temps de protester. L'homme haussa les épaules, il se fichait pas mal de qui il tuait.

-Stop ! S'exclama Yuko en avançant. On a fait un choix.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-Nous allons nous...

La dirigeante fut coupée en pleine phrase par une violente explosion à l'étage du supérieur. La salle entière trembla et bon nombre de gens manquèrent de perdre l'équilibre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Ryu-ô.

-C'est rien, un crétin de vos ami a du déclencher le piège de l'éta...

La seconde explosion, juste au dessus d'eux fit s'écrouler un morceau du plafond. La panique commença à s'emparer des gens et beaucoup commencèrent à hurler et à courir.

« AAArgh c'est quoi ça ?! -Le... le plafond nous tombe dessus ! -On était sous les pièges ! Pourquoi on était sous les pièges ? Il ne devait pas y avoir de pièges là ! -J'y vois plus rien ! -Courez ! Courez, vite ! »

Manifestement les sbires de Fei-wan ne s'attendaient pas plus qu'eux à cette explosion. Le groupe de Yuko en profita pour tenter maladroitement de se rassembler dans un coin de la pièce.

Soudain, sans raison apparente, quelqu'un fit feu. Trois coups de feu retentirent et firent taire la cacophonie. Et puis, quelqu'un tira, suivie par ses voisins, et finalement par une grande partie des personnes présente. Après une minutes plusieurs cris s'élevèrent, demandant d'arrêter, et les coups de feu cessèrent aussi brutalement qu'ils avaient commencés.

-Bande de débiles, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous essayez de vous entre-tuer, c'est ça ?!

-Je... on... J'ai cru voir..

-La ferme !

Aplatis par terre pour ne pas se prendre de balle, les Papillons Pourpres relevèrent prudemment la tête. Le plafond avait emporté la lampe avec lui dans sa chute, et il faisait donc très sombre. Les lumières du couloir permettraient à peine de distinguer les contours des objets.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Amaterasu en toussant à cause la poussière.

Elle reçu plusieurs réponses affirmatives mais un râle de douleur lui parvint également. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir elle finit par repérer quelqu'un allongé par terre. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côté.

-Ça va ? Vous êtes blessé ?

-... tout va bien. Un peu sonné, c'est tout, lui répondit la voix de Seishiro.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je... vais bien.

En y regardant mieux elle distingua quelques amas de roches autour d'eux. Seule une partie du plafond s'était écroulée il n'y avait donc que quelques gros blocs et des gravats qui étaient tombés. Assez cependant pour semer la panique et blesser quelques personnes.

-On ne devrait pas rester là ! C'est notre chance de s'enfuir. Vite, partons d'ici ! Cria Kusanagi.

-Excellente idée ! Acquiesça Amaterasu. Allez venez, je vais vous aider à vous relever.

La jeune femme tendit la main mais le borgne ne fit pas mine de vouloir la prendre. Elle allait lui intimer de se dépêcher lorsqu'elle compris quel était son problème.

-Votre bras... souffla t-elle.

-Bon, pour être honnête... je vais pas si bien que ça ! Reconnu t-il avec une grimace de douleur.

Elle le devinait à peine, mais le bras du Black Brothers semblait être pris sous un morceau du plafond.

-Votre bras...

-En mille morceau, j'en ai bien peur. Et totalement bloqué sous ce rocher.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écria t-elle avec colère.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle craint qu'il ne soit mort, mais se rendit ensuite compte qu'elle entendait toujours sa respiration. Un peu plus loin, le reste du groupe leur intima de se dépêcher. Elle leur répondit d'y aller, qu'ils allaient les rejoindre, mais ils refusèrent de partir sans eux. Elle comprit alors qu'il allait falloir déplacer rapidement le chef des Black Brothers.

-Seishiro ? L'appela t-elle.

-Oh non... non... Gémit-il. Dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Là, sur ma droite...

Amaterasu tourna la tête et pu constater que quelqu'un gisait sur le sol. Toujours accroupie, elle s'avança lentement vers la silhouette. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle appela puis secoua la personne sans succès. Vu sa position dans la salle, il ne pouvait qu'être l'un des membres de leur groupe.

-S'il te plaît, qui que tu sois, réponds !

Avec appréhension, elle porta sa main jusqu'à la jugulaire de l'autre et prit son pouls. Elle fut incapable d'en trouver un.

-Amaterasu, il est mort ! S'exclama le borgne tandis qu'elle continuait à chercher.

Obligée de se rendre à l'évidence, la jeune femme réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait. Délicatement, elle tourna la tête du mort de façon à ce que son visage soit dans la lumière.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Seishiro.

-C'est... Ryu-ô. Je... je crois qu'il s'est prit une balle.

Une intense colère envahit la brune. Ce n'était pas juste. Ryu-ô n'était qu'un gamin.

-Amaterasu, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! Cria Yuko. Seishiro, et Ryu-ô sont avec toi ? On a plus le temps, il faut partir !

-Je...

-Non ! L'interrompit le Black Brothers. Dites leur qu'on est ensemble et qu'on va bien.

-Mais...

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! Lui ordonna t-il.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle lui obéit et menti à ses amis.

-Je suis désolé mais si vous leur aviez dit la vérité ils auraient voulu rester. Maintenant vous devez les rejoindre. Entraînez les dehors, et ensuite quand ils ne pourront plus rebrousser chemin, vous leur expliquerez la situation.

Amaterasu se releva et rejoint le borgne. Elle venait de perdre un homme, il était hors de question d'en abandonner un autre.

-Je ne pars pas sans vous.

-Je vous en prie, il le faut. Le rocher sur mon bras est trop gros, vous ne pourrez pas le déplacer assez vite ! Les sbires de Fei-wan vont bien finir par trouver de la lumière, et à ce moment là, il vous tueront. C'est votre seule chance de traverser et d'atteindre notre objectif.

-Non. Je refuse. C'est hors de question.

Il poussa un gémissement dépité.

-Tu es blessée, c'est ça ?! Demanda la dirigeante, dont la voix se faisais plus pressante. Où êtes vous, on viens vous chercher !

Autour d'eux, les gens se relevaient. Leurs ennemis les cherchaient à l'aveuglette et certains commençaient à réclamer des lampes torches.

-Tout va bien, partez, on arrive ! Répondit t-elle.

-Alors dépêchez vous, on vous attend de l'autre côté !

Elle entendit vaguement des protestations mais la personne parlait trop bas pour qu'elle saisisse ses paroles.

-Maintenant allez vous en, vous aussi ! Lui ordonna Seishiro.

-Si je vous laisse, ils vous tueront.

-Je ferais semblant d'être mort.

-Ils vérifieront !

-Alors je vais mourir, oui. Je vais mourir et je refuse que vous mouriez tous avec moi. Vous êtes chef de guerre Amaterasu, vous savez mieux que personne, qu'il faut parfois des sacrifices pour mener une mission à bien. Je suis l'un des ces sacrifices.

La jeune femme sentit sa détermination faiblir. Il avait raison, elle le savait bien. Cependant, comme pouvait elle se résoudre à abandonner un homme à une mort certaine ?

-Votre frère, et Subaru, ils ne me pardonneront jamais !

-Dites leur que c'était mon choix, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

La mort dans l'âme, Amaterasu se releva.

-Je vous jure que ça ne servira pas à rien. On va le tuer une bonne fois pour toute cet enfoiré de Fei-wan.

-Merci..

Les voix de leurs ennemis se rapprochèrent. Il y eut une courte salve de coup de feu et des bruits de course. Comprenant qu'il ne lui restait presque plus de temps, la brune tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

-Une dernière chose... la rappela t-il.

-Oui ?

-Dites leur que je les aime !

-Bien entendu.

-Maintenant partez !

Priant pour ne rencontrer aucun obstacle, elle commença à courir droit devant elle. Elle bouscula plusieurs personnes et finit par rencontrer un mur. Tâtonnant sur les côtés pour trouver la porte, elle tomba sur un ennemi. Avec une pensée pour Ryu-ô elle lui tira dessus et poursuivi sa route. La porte était gardée, mais elle se débarrassa de ses adversaires grâce à l'effet de surprise. Enfin elle déboucha dans le couloir.

-Amaterasu te voilà ! S'exclama Kurogane avec soulagement.

-Oui, maintenant filons d'ici.

-Un instant, les retint Subaru, où est Seishiro ?

-Oui, et Ryu-ô ?

La jeune femme serra les poings. Ils allaient définitivement la détester après ça. Mais Seishiro avait raison, c'était nécessaire, s'ils ne voulaient pas que tout ça ait été inutile.

-Ils faut s'en aller ! Ils arrivent !

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une dizaine d'hommes. Le groupe prit la fuite en tirant à l'aveuglette derrière eux. Étonnamment, au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, leurs poursuivants s'arrêtèrent et revinrent sur leurs pas. C'était plus que louche, mais personne ne prit la peine de s'en préoccuper, car tous voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé aux absents.

-Où. Est. Seishiro ? Répéta Subaru, incapable de retenir ses mains de trembler.

-Je suis sincèrement, vraiment désolée...

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes désolée ?! Où est il ?!

-Subaru... L'appela Fye, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

L'adolescent commença à pleurer et à gémir. Il frappa le mur en criant puis fit mine de se jeter sur Amaterasu. Fye le ceintura pour l'en empêcher.

-Comment vous avez pu faire ça ?! Hurla t-il. Pourquoi vous l'avez abandonné ? Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas appelé ?!

-C'était trop tard. Son bras était pris sous une pierre. On aurait pas pu le dégager, tenta t-elle d'expliquer.

Cette explication était loin d'être suffisante, elle s'en rendait bien compte, mais quel autre choix aurait-elle pu faire ? Prévenir le groupe et tous les faire tuer ? C'était peut être cruel de penser comme ça, seulement il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle avait agit pour le bien être du plus grand nombre, même si ça exigeait de laisser quelqu'un derrière. Seishiro avait raison, elle était chef de guerre, elle agirait toujours de façon à ce qu'ils gagnent la bataille. Néanmoins, elle s'en voulait réellement de l'avoir abandonné à son sort. Ce poids resterait probablement sur sa conscience pour le restant de ces jours. Et vu le regard furieux de Subaru, lui non plus ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?! Demanda t-il. Vous avez essayé au moins ?!

-C'est lui qui m'a demandé de partir, il voulait que...

-Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche ! Il n'aurait pas du rester là bas ! Il faut aller le chercher.

Le True Blood fit mine de vouloir partir, mais Fye le serra plus fort contre lui. Il se débattit de toute ses forces et finit même par frapper son ami pour qu'il le lâche. Celui-ci resta stoïque face à ses coups, continuant de le garder dans ses bras.

-Subaru, c'est fini. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Si tu y retourne tu mourras, et ce qu'il a fait n'aura servit à rien.

Le garçon cessa de résister. Il recommença à pleurer.

-Et Ryu-ô ? Murmura Yuko à l'intention de sa conseillère.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Il s'est pris une balle. Probablement mort sur le coup.

-Ces salauds vont nous le payer !

Le groupe resta là en silence encore plusieurs minutes. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. La colère était de loin l'émotion qu'ils ressentaient principalement. Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient parvenus à garder tout le monde en vie. Là en moins d'une minutes, deux de leurs amis étaient morts. Plus que jamais ils étaient motivés pour remplir leur objectif, ne serait-ce que pour venger les disparus.

Fye glissa sa main dans celle de son amant. Il savait que le ninja était plutôt proche de Ryu-ô. Il passait des heures à l'entraîner tout les matins depuis que Shaolan était parti. C'était un peu comme son élève, son protégé.

Kurogane répondit à son geste et serra sa main dans la sienne. Il y mit toute sa colère et sa tristesse. Le Magicien put sentir qu'il bouillait de rage. Le brun avait envie de hurler à plein poumon et il se contenait à grand peine. Il fallait qu'il se contienne, qu'il maîtrise sa colère, sinon il risquait de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Ryu-ô était un gentil gamin, et il allait faire en sorte que cette ordure de Fei-wan comprenne qu'il n'aurait jamais du s'en prendre à ceux auquel il tenait.

-Ça fait trop longtemps, déclara soudain Kusanagi.

-Trop longtemps ?

-Oui, trop longtemps que personne ne nous a tiré dessus. Ils savent parfaitement où on est, et pourtant ils ont arrêtés de nous poursuivre. C'est pas normal !

-Il a raison, renchérit Amaterasu, peut être que ce couloir est piégé aussi, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne nous suivent pas !

À ces mots, tout le monde chercha autour de lui une trace pouvant indiquer la présence d'un quelconque piège. Les murs et le sol étaient fait dans le même béton terne et lisse et malgré leurs recherches, ils ne virent rien.

-Il faut reconnaître que c'est louche, mais on ne pas plus faire demi-tour, leur rappela Yuko. Il va falloir avancer, c'est la seule chose qu'on puisse encore faire !

-Mais... et s'il y a vraiment des pièges ?

-Les pièges ont forcément un déclencheur, fit remarquer Fye. Ça peut être un bouton, un capteur, un levier... Dans tout les cas le piège sera inoffensif tant qu'on ne l'activera pas.

-Donc, on va continuer et vous aller tous regarder où vous mettez les pieds ! Conclut Yuko.

Comme ils n'avaient de toute façon pas d'autre choix, ils obéirent. Tant pis s'ils mourraient, il était hors de question de faire demi-tour. Pas alors que le reste du clan se battait et mourrait pour qu'ils puisse continuer. S'ils repartaient sans avoir tué Fei-wan, alors tout ces sacrifices auraient été vains. Il fallait mettre fin à ce bain de sang, et ils étaient la dernière chance d'y arriver. S'ils perdaient aujourd'hui, tout le Quartier Est tomberait sous la coupe de leur ennemi, et à ce moment là plus personne ne pourrait plus rien faire contre lui.

XxX

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Fuma cru qu'il allait à nouveau tourner de l'œil tant la douleur qu'il ressentait était intense. Sa respiration sifflante et difficile lui indiquait qu'il avait probablement quelques côtes de cassées. Il gémit et voulu bouger, mais cela lui fit si mal qu'il oublia cette idée. Lorsqu'il voulu ouvrir les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla et il les referma aussitôt. Le Black Brothers décida finalement d'attendre encore un peu avant d'essayer de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda quelqu'un à côté de lui.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On ne peut pas rester ici à attendre bien sagement que nos ennemis viennent nous cueillir !

-Ouai, il a raison ! Renchérit un autre. Moi j'ai aucune envie de me prendre une autre attaque dans la gueule ! Faisons demi-tour !

Il y eut un court silence au terme duquel un type lâcha :

-Moi j'dis pas que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais... vous croyez qu'il peut se déplacer ?

Fuma se demanda un moment de qui ils parlaient, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de lui. C'était d'ailleurs une question très pertinente, et lui même n'en avait pas la réponse. Ses jambes ne lui paraissaient pas spécialement endommagées, mais ses membres étaient si lourd qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir les déplacer. Décidant d'y aller doucement il commença par remuer les orteils. Comme ça ne le faisait pas souffrir, il bougea le pied puis la cheville. Quand il passa à la jambe gauche, qui avait été emprisonnée par les gravats, les premiers mouvement le firent grogner de douleur, mais après un petit moment elle devint supportable. S'ils n'allaient pas trop vite, il serait donc probablement capable de se déplacer.

Des cris le firent soudain sortir de ses pensées. Pendant qu'il n'écoutait pas, la situation semblait s'être envenimée et le ton avait monté entre ses hommes.

-Vous êtes pas sérieux là j'espère ?! Il est hors de question de partir en l'abandonnant ici ! S'écria une voix féminine qu'il identifia comme celle de Yuzuriha.

-Il ne peut pas venir avec nous, il nous ralentirait trop ! Si on le prend, on va tous se faire tuer !

-Mais c'est notre chef ! Il a sauvé la vie de chacun d'entre nous, et toi tu voudrais qu'on le laisse crever sans rien faire ?

-Il va mourir de toute façon.

-Dis pas ça, t'en sait rien !

-Toi non plus.

Le brun n'aimait pas le reconnaître, mais ceux qui voulaient l'abandonner n'avaient pas tord. S'il venait avec eux, il ralentirait tout le monde et il y avait plus de chances qu'ils se fassent tous tuer. Déjà qu'une grande partie de son groupe était morte par sa faute, il était hors de question qu'il provoque également celle des survivants !

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour les laisser s'habituer à la lumière. Trop occupés à se disputer, ses hommes ne le remarquèrent pas. Voulant attirer leur attention, le Black Brothers se racla la gorge. L'effet fut immédiat puisque tous se turent.

-Partez ! Leur ordonna t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais chef... voulu protester quelqu'un.

-Ils ont raison, si vous m'emmenez je vais tous vous faire tuer !

Quelques protestations s'élevèrent au milieu des voix de ceux qui voulaient partir. Le groupe finit par se scinder en deux : ceux qui voulaient s'en aller, et ceux qui refusaient de l'abandonner. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de les convaincre, ces derniers furent également laissé à leur sort.

-Vous êtes certains de ce que vous faites ? Vous allez probablement mourir si vous restez avec moi. Leur fit remarquer Fuma alors que le reste de ses hommes commençait à s'éloigner.

-Oui. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir si je partais ! Déclara fermement la jeune fille.

Les deux autres qui restaient acquiescèrent également.

Après une petite minutes, les bruits de pas et de voix de ceux qui s'éloignaient disparurent. Les quatre Black Brothers se retrouvèrent seul au milieu du silence et des cadavres et ils commencèrent à comprendre à sentir à quel point leur situation était désespérée. Parmi eux, trois étaient blessés, dont deux gravement. Le rouquin, dont Fuma ne parvenait plus à se rappeler le prénom, avait manifestement l'épaule démise et une grosse bosse sanguinolente sur le côté du crâne. La brune quant à elle avait tout un tas de coupures sur les bras et les mains et un de ses doigts était devenu violet. Seul le grand type ne semblait pas blessé. Ils formaient une belle équipe de bras cassé !

-Bon, on va pas rester là à attendre de se faire descendre quand même ! S'exclama Yuzuriha.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Soupira le roux. On est tous à moitié estropiés je te signale ! Et puis on est même pas sûr que le chef puisse marcher.

-Je crois que je pourrais, si on me soutient, intervint l'intéressé.

-Et bah c'est pas génial ça ? Aller, Shoguro bouge toi et va l'aider à se lever ! Demanda t-elle au seul valide du groupe.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et vint passer un bras sous les épaules de Fuma pour lui permettre de se mettre debout. Cela ne se fit pas sans mal puisqu'il fallut d'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que les jambes du brun acceptent finalement de le soutenir.

-On est bien avancé avec ça... grommela le rouquin.

-Oui, parce que ça veut dire qu'on peut s'en aller ! Rétorqua l'adolescente.

-Et s'en aller où ?! Personne ici n'est en état de reprendre le même chemin qu'à l'allée ! Si on fait ça on va juste crever !m Moi je préfère attendre ici, parce que si jamais on gagne, quelqu'un finira par nous chercher, et là on aura une chance de s'en sortir.

Yuzuriha secoua la tête. Le fusillant du regard elle soupira.

-Ah oui, et ça va durer combien de temps encore à ton avis ? Comment on fait si ça commence à s'éterniser et qu'on se retrouve piégés ici ? Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Fuma a besoin de soins, et vite ! On a pas le temps d'attendre une hypothétique victoire de notre camp.

-D'un autre côté, il n'a pas tord, fit remarquer Shoguro. Où veux tu aller ?

-Là-bas ! S'exclama l'adolescente en désignant le trou dans le mur. On a pas la moindre idée d'où ça mène peut être qu'en passant par là, on trouvera une sortie.

-Peut être ? Siffla le roux. C'est tout ce que t'as à nous proposer ? Un peut être ?!

-C'est tout ce qu'on a ! Alors c'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Boss, vous en dites quoi ?

Fuma devait reconnaître que son plan était loin d'être sûr. Ils pouvaient très bien tomber nez à avec des ennemis ou se perdre et ne plus retrouver de sortie, mais il ne voulait pas rester là. La vue des corps sans vie de ses hommes éparpillés autour d'eux lui donnait envie de hurler. Il s'en voulait tellement. Et puis il y avait aussi la douleur. Pour l'instant elle était à la limite du supportable, mais pour combien de temps ? Plus il restait debout, et plus il avait mal. S'il devait se déplacer, c'était maintenant, parce qu'ensuite il doutait d'en être capable.

-Moi je suis pour partir ! Déclara t-il finalement au terme de sa réflexion.

-Dans ce cas, je viens aussi ! Suivis immédiatement Shoguro.

Le rouquin soupira, lança un regard mauvais à la jeune fille, puis se releva,. Il ne pouvait pas rester tout seul dans son état. Maintenant il allait être obligé de les suivre. Arborant un sourire victorieux, Yuzuriha commença à écarter les gravats autour de l'ouverture dans le mur pour rendre le passage plus facile à pratiquer pour Fuma. Leur petite troupe allait se mettre en route lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par des bruits de coups de eu tout prêt d'eux. Paniqués il se jetèrent tous à terre. Les tirs cessèrent, bientôt remplacés par des cris. Quelqu'un était en train d'aboyer des ordres.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! Trouvez moi le sale fils de chien qui a détruit les lampes et butez le moi ! Le boss nous a interdit de laisser passer qui que soit d'autre ! »

Il leur fallut encore quelques instants pour comprendre que ces bruits ne provenait pas d'à côté d'eux comme ils l'avaient cru, mais de dessous. La charge placée dans le sol leur avait créé un passage vers l'étage inférieur. Les tirs et es voix qu'ils avaient entendues provenaient donc de là.

Rassurés, mais inquiet à l'idée que ceux d'en dessous puissent également les entendre, ils se relevèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

-On ferait mieux de filer, chuchota Yuzuriha.

Cette fois, tous acquiescèrent sans faire d'histoire. Clopin-clopant, leur équipe de fortune pris la route.

XxX

Le groupe de tête des Papillons Pourpres avait bien progressé. Malgré leurs craintes, ils n'avaient pas rencontré le moindre piège, ni le moindre ennemi. C'était tellement facile que ça en devenait louche. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net derrière tout ça, mais ils étaient obligés de continuer à avancer.

-C'est pas normal ! C'est vraiment pas normal ! Répétait Kurogane, qui vivait de plus en plus mal la situation. Je sais pas à quoi ils jouent là, mais je préférerais qu'ils nous attaquent plutôt qu'ils nous ouvrent la voie comme ça ! C'est une putain d'embuscade et nous on fonce droit dedans !

-Tu as sûrement raison, mais on ne peut plus faire demi-tour, lui rappela Amaterasu.

-Embuscade ou pas, je vais faire la peau à ce salaud de Fei-wan ! Cracha Subaru dont la rage augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Fye jeta un regard inquiet en direction de l'adolescent. Il comprenait sa colère et sa douleur mieux que personne, lui a qui Fei-wan avait pris la chose la plus chère qu'il avait au monde. Cependant, il aurait préféré que le True Blood se calme un peu. La colère pouvait décupler la force physique, mais elle rendait également vulnérable. Une fois qu'on était aveuglé par la rage, qu'on avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, on ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre, et c'est dans ces moments là qu'on risquait de se faire tuer. Mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'en faire la remarque à son ami, car il ne l'écouterait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire se résumait donc à s'inquiéter et espérer qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide une fois devant Fei-wan.

Finalement les craintes du ninja prirent fondement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir. En tournant à un croisement ils se trouvèrent face à une porte immense qui faisait toute la largeur du mur. En bois épais, elle portait les armoiries en forme de chauve-souris de Fei-wan. Une énorme barre de métal faisait office de verrou et la traversait de part en part. Il était évident qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, mais ils ne se réjouirent pas pour autant car devant la porte se dressait une dizaine d'ennemis. Tous armés lourdement, ils les regardèrent arriver avec un sourire carnassier.

-Et bien, on a cru que vous vous étiez perdu ! Lâcha l'un d'entre eux, provocateur.

-Fei-wan t-il si peur de nous pour envoyer ses toutous nous accueillir ? Rétorqua Yuko.

Les types se mirent à rire à gorge déployée.

-Désolé, on est pas là pour vous accueillir. Nous on nous a demandé de vous buter. Le boss veut qu'on lui ramène vos têtes, mais il a précisé que c'était pas grave si elles étaient détachées du reste de votre corps ! Jubila t-il tout en dégainant une machette.

-Je vois, répondit seulement la dirigeante.

Très calmement, elle porta une main à sa ceinture et en tira les deux pistolets qui s'y trouvaient. Retirant le cran de sûreté, elle leva un de ses bras à hauteur de la tête de celui qui venait de parler. Ce dernier la regarda avec un amusement visible et s'autorisa un sourire narquois. C'est ce moment que la femme choisit pour tirer. La balle atteint sa cible pile entre les deux yeux, et un silence de mort tomba sur le couloir. Soudain plus du tout amusés, leurs adversaires saisirent leurs armes et les mirent en joue.

Toujours aussi impassible, Yuko reprit la parole.

-Je suis Yuko Ichihara, dirigeante des Papillons Pourpres et je n'accepte pas que l'on me menace, moi ou mes hommes. Alors si vous êtes à nouveau tenté de le faire, je vous conseille d'abord de vous assurer que vous tirez plus rapidement que moi. Je suis venue ici pour tuer un homme bien précis. Si vous voulez essayer de m'en empêcher, allez y, mais sachez que j'éliminerais quiconque se mettra au travers de ma route !

Fye ressentit un mélange d'admiration et de peur à l'égard de sa supérieure. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil, et il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle était bel et bien capable de tuer tout ceux qui voudraient l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait décidé, quand bien même ce serait un membre de son propre gang. Il comprit enfin d'où lui venait cette réputation de chef implacable. Il lui fallait reconnaître qu'à ce moment précis il la trouvait plutôt effrayante, et qu'il était bien content d'être de son côté.

Sans aucune autre forme de préavis, la femme commença à tirer au hasard dans les ennemis devant elle. Très vite ceux-ci ripostèrent et il fallut que les Papillons Pourpres aillent s'abriter derrière le mur.

-Il faut qu'on passe cette porte ! Hurla Amaterasu pour couvrir le bruit des tirs.

-Je veux bien, mais comment ?

-J'en sais rien, faut juste qu'on le fasse d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Planqués par le mur, les quelques uns à qui il restait des balles tiraient à l'aveuglette dans l'espoir d'atteindre leurs ennemis. Mais les chargeurs se vidèrent rapidement.

-Personne n'a de munitions de rab ? Se lamenta Fye en regardant son pistolet maintenant inutile.

-Non, j'ai tout utilisé... soupira Amaterasu.

-Il me reste trois chargeurs, soi un chacun, déclara Yuko en leur lançant les dit chargeurs. Mais il faut les garder car je doute qu'on puisse tuer Fei-wan au corps à corps. On ne peut plus se permettre de gaspiller des munitions, alors ne tirez qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus tirer, il ne pouvaient plus tenir leurs adversaires éloignés. Ceux-ci n'allaient d'ailleurs probablement plus tarder à leur tomber dessus. Comme ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, ils se cramponnèrent à leurs armes en attendant l'attaque imminente. Après une trentaine de seconde, les sbires de Fei-wan se jetèrent en effet sur eux, et un combat à l'arme blanche s'engagea. Kurogane et Kusanagi s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Fye lui n'avait qu'une pauvre dague, et rien que l'idée de l'enfoncer dans quelqu'un lui donnait la nausée. Il le ferait si c'était pour sauver sa vie, ou celle de ses compagnons, mais pas autrement. Il décida donc d'essayer de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte.

Il se faufila à travers les combattants et fut bien heureux de voir que personne ne prêtait attention à lui. En y regardant de plus prêt, la barre qui bloquait la porte ne semblait pas pouvoir être retirée. Par contre, on pouvait apparemment en soulever une partie en tirant sur la poignée qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité. Si on bougeait le verrou, normalement, il serait ensuite possible d'ouvrir le battant. Toujours le plus discrètement possible, le blond se glissa jusqu'à la poignée et tenta de débloquer le verrou. Malheureusement, il eut beau forcer, il fut incapable de faire bouger la barre d'un centimètre. Pire encore, ce faisant, il attira l'attention de deux types sur lui.

Contents d'avoir trouvé une proie facile, ils se dirigèrent droit sur lui. Le Magicien jura et sortit sa dague. L'un de ses adversaire avait une hache, qu'il tenta de lui planter dans la tête, et l'autre avait un pistolet. N'ayant aucune envie de se faire tirer dessus, Fye décida de s'occuper de ce dernier en premier. L'homme était en train d'ajuster son tir lorsque le blond lui lança sa dague. Celle-ci le toucha au bras, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire lâcher son arme. Le jeune homme évita ensuite tant bien que mal les attaques de celui à la hache, tout en se rapprochant petit à petit du pistolet que l'autre avait laissé tomber. Quand son adversaire compris ce qu'il allait faire, il était déjà trop tard. Fye se jeta par terre, retira le cran du pistolet et tira. Le type qu'il avait atteint de sa dague eut également le droit à une balle car il était en train de se relever. Dégoûté, mais soulagé de s'en être sorti, il récupéra son arme. Se retournant vers la porte, il tenta à nouveau de trouver comment l'ouvrir.

Du côté des autres, le combat était en train de tourner à l'avantage des Papillons Pourpres. Subaru était déchaîné et malgré tout leurs efforts, ses ennemis ne parvenaient pas à le maîtriser. Tournoyant avec une épée dans chaque main, personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans se faire sérieusement toucher. Yuko non plus ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé son calme. Elle avait récupéré une lame dont elle tailladait tout ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre à elle.

Les ennemis étant de moins en moins virulents et de moins en moins nombreux, Amaterasu remarqua alors que Fye, à l'écart des combats, tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Il semblait user toute sa force pour tirer sur la poignée servant à soulever le verrou, mais sans succès. La sous-dirigeante, décida donc d'aller l'aider. Elle se débarrassa de son adversaire et alla rejoindre le blond.

-Soit c'est coincé, soit c'est super lourd, soit j'ai pas de force ! S'exclama t-il à son attention lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

La femme saisit également la poignée et commença à tirer. Cette fois-ci la barre de faire se souleva, mais pas assez pour libérer la porte. Ils eurent beau utiliser toutes leurs forces, ils ne parvinrent pas à la faire bouger plus.

-On aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main de ce côté ! Appela le Magicien à l'adresse de ses compagnons qui étaient en train d'en finir avec les derniers ennemis.

-J'arrive ! Répondit Kusanagi.

Ce dernier les rejoignit et pris la place de Fye. Les efforts combinés du Black Brothers et d'Amaterasu permirent finalement de retirer entièrement le verrou.

-Bon c'est super tout ça, mais va falloir faire vite parce que c'est lourd ! Grogna Kusanagi, les traits déformés par l'effort qu'il fournissait.

Fye cria à ses amis de venir et poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir. Les autres arrivèrent rapidement et l'aidèrent. Ils allaient se mettre à entrer quand un nouveau groupe d'ennemis déboula derrière eux.

-Vite, tous à l'intérieur ! Leur ordonna Amaterasu, toujours pendue à la poignée.

Ils s'exécutaient, lorsque Kurogane remarqua que ni Amaterasu, ni Kusanagi ne bougeaient. Il leur fit signe de les rejoindre mais les deux refusèrent de la tête.

-On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ?! Aller, venez !

-Non. Si on vient, vous ne pourrez pas refermer derrière vous. Vous allez vous retrouver encerclé, et je crois que vous aurez bien assez à faire là dedans sans avoir besoin de ça en plus !

-Mais vous n'êtes que deux, vous ne tiendrez pas contre eux ! Protesta t-il avec un geste vers le groupe d'ennemis qui était maintenant presque sur eux.

-On pourra les retenir un peu ! J'espère que ça sera suffisant pour faire ce que vous avez à faire !

-Amaterasu...

-Silence Kurogane ! Le coupa t-elle. Pars et ferme la porte derrière toi, c'est un ordre de ton supérieur !

À l'instant où elle termina sa phrase, leurs ennemis arrivèrent sur eux. Le ninja se précipita à l'intérieur. Soudain plongé dans le noir, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se réorienter et trouver la porte.

-Ils sont là, fermez la porte ! Hurla t-il à l'intention de ses amis.

Unissant leurs efforts, il réussirent à refermer le battant, bien que leurs adversaires tentent de les en empêcher de l'autre côté. À peine la porte fut elle refermée qu'il entendirent bruit du verrou retombant lourdement à sa place. Très rapidement ce son fut suivi de coups de feu et de cris de douleur.

-Kurogane, l'appela Yuko, tu es le dernier que j'ai vu entrer, est-ce qu'Amaterasu et Kusanagi... ?

-Ils sont restés pour qu'on puisse bloquer la porte, annonça le ninja. Mais ils ne tiendront pas longtemps, et ensuite nos ennemis entreront, alors on doit faire vite !

Fye fronça les sourcils. Il était certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre entrer après Kurogane. Logiquement, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de leur groupe, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors qui était-ce ? Le jeune homme tourna sur lui même et commença a toucher les gens autour de lui pour les identifier. Vu qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre, ça n'aurait pas du poser de problème. Sauf qu'il ne compta pas trois, mais quatre personnes à côté de lui. L'intrus était de petite taille et portait un pull épais à manche longues. Il se cramponna au poignet de l'invité supplémentaire. Il s'apprêtait à alerter ses amis lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche. Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre que son agresseur lui glissait à l'oreille :

-Chut, ne leur dis rien !

Reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de son interlocutrice, il se figea. Qu'est-ce que Sakura faisait là ? C'était bien trop dangereux elle comme endroit. D'ailleurs elle n'aurait jamais du réussir à arriver jusque là. Comment diable avait elle réussi ce tour de force ? Il retira la main qui le bâillonnait et se tourna vers l'adolescente.

-Tu es folle ? Pars d'ici tout de suite !

-Sûrement pas après tout ce que j'ai du faire pour arriver jusqu'ici ! Maintenant silence, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis là. Si Fei-wan pense qu'il n'y a que vous quatre, je pourrais me faufiler jusqu'à lui, et l'atteindre.

-C'est hors de question ! Tu risquerais de te faire tuer !

-Je te demande pas ton avis... Lui signala t-elle avant de filer.

Pendant que le Magicien discutait, ses compagnons avaient décidés d'un commun accord, de trouver un moyen d'allumer la lumière, avant d'avancer plus. Si Fei-wan était là, un sacré comité d'accueil devait également être avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de leur foncer dessus dans le noir, et surtout pas à quatre.

-Bordel, ils ne connaissent pas les interrupteurs ici ?! Gronda Kurogane, excédé de ne rien trouver.

-Vous cherchez de la lumière ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! S'exclama une voix au loin dans le noir.

Les lampes s'allumèrent, et les Papillons Pourpres comprirent qu'ils étaient vraiment dans de sales draps. Au fond de la pièce trônait bel et bien Fei-wan, assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Autour de lui, une trentaine de gros bras les regardaient avec un air patibulaire. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne pouvait pas battre un groupe six fois plus nombreux qu'eux.

En voyant leur cible si proche, Subaru poussa un grognement peu engageant et fit un pas en avant. D'un même geste, Fye et Kurogane le rattrapèrent et le tirèrent en arrière. Vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il valait mieux dans leur intérêt qu'ils évitent de provoquer leurs ennemis.

-Je vous ai sous estimé ! Reconnu Fei-wan. Je ne pensais pas du tout que vous arriveriez jusqu'à moi. Pas vivants en tout cas !

-Nous y voilà enfin, Fei-wan ! S'exclama Yuko. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps !

-Ça fait combien de temps ? Douze ans ? Tu es décidément rancunière.

-Comment aurais-je pu te pardonner ce que tu as fait ? Clow était mon fiancé, et ton frère, et toi tu l'as tué !

L'homme haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-C'est de sa faute ! Il t'avais déjà toi, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me laisser le Quartier Est ? Je vous aurais fichu la paix. Si vous m'aviez suppliés correctement, je vous aurais même permis de revenir dans mon gang. Mais non, il a fallut que cet imbécile s'entête ! Pire, il était sur le point de me battre. C'était hors de question ! Clow a toujours été le meilleur de nous deux. Il réussissait toujours tout mieux que moi, et il obtenait à chaque fois ce que je convoitait. Mais cette fois, ça a été différent. Cette fois, je l'ai battu !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, les poings de Yuko se contractaient. Elle le fixait avec une telle haine que ça en devenait effrayant. Pourtant son vis à vis, fut loin de se laisser impressionner. Il délaissa son ancienne amie pour se tourner vers le True Blood.

-Subaru, comme on se retrouve ! Tu semble t'être bien remis de tes blessures. Et ton frère, où est-il ? Je ne le vois pas. Il va bien j'espère !

-Espèce de raclure ! L'insulta l'adolescent en dégainant ses épées.

Kurogane le ceintura pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui. L'autre essayait manifestement de provoquer leur colère pour les obliger à attaquer les premiers.

-Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas Kurogane Suwa ? Je me souviens très bien de tes parents tu sais. Des entêtés stupides et inconscients ! Je les avais pourtant prévenu que j'obtenais toujours ce que je désire. Il paraît que c'est pour me tuer que tu es entré dans un gang, c'est vrai ? Si c'est le cas, tu dois vraiment être un idiot. C'est peut être héréditaire, qui sait ?

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que le ninja lâchait son jeune ami. Tirant son katana de son fourreau il se précipita droit sur son ennemi.

-N'insulte plus jamais, mes parents ! Gronda le brun, hors de lui. Jamais !

Pour seule réponse, Fei-wan éclata de rire. Kurogane continuait de lui foncer dessus jusqu'à ce que son petit ami s'interpose.

-Kuro, je sais que ce que dis cet enflure doit être insupportable à entendre pour toi, mais s'il te plaît, calme toi. Si tu l'attaque, il aura gagné et t'aura fait entrer dans son jeu. Ne le laisse pas te manipuler !

Le brun prit de longues inspirations. Un peu calmé, il recula, mais sans ranger son sabre. Fei-wan jeta alors son dévolu sur le seul qui restait : Fye.

-Et le blondinet raisonnable doit être... Yui ? Fye ? Je ne sais jamais qui est qui ! De toute façon c'est un peu du pareil au même avec les jumeaux ! C'est encore plus vrai dans votre cas, étant donné que votre technique de Magicien au milles ombres consistait à vous faire passer pour une seule personne. C'était pas mal pensé comme tactique, mais par contre tout seul vous ne valiez rien. Surtout celui que j'ai tué -Yui c'est ça ?- je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me battre avant de le descendre. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt pathétique d'ailleurs ! Quoique, le plus drôle dans cette histoire, reste le fait que je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence avant que tu l'appelles ! Au final, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est toi, qui a tué ton frère !

Fye fut pris d'une forte nausée. Finalement il avait toujours eu raison au sujet de la mort de Yui. Il était responsable. Il avait provoqué sa mort. Tout était sa faute.

-Hé, tu vas pas croire ce tissus de mensonge j'espère ! S'exclama le ninja en posant une main sur son épaule. Il a compris qu'il aurait plus de mal à te mettre en colère, alors il te raconte ce qui l'arrange pour que tu te rendre malade ! N'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit, d'accord !

-Il a raison ! Renchérit Yuko. Tu es le plus posé, et le moins prompt à la colère d'entre nous, donc il a décidé de s'y prendre autrement avec toi ! Tu ne dois pas laisser ce qu'il a dit t'atteindre.

Le blond serra les poings et se ressaisit. Ils avaient raison, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Ils avaient beau être en mauvaise posture, il restait encore Sakura. C'était leur carte maîtresse puisque personne ne savais qu'elle était là. Si elle pouvait arriver assez prêt pour tirer sur Fei-wan, ils seraient sauvés. Dans le cas contraire, il valait mieux ne pas y penser...

-Je viens d'avoir une idée ! S'exclama Fei-wan avec un sourire de mauvais augure. Étant donné que vous êtes déjà condamnés, que diriez vous de pimenter un peu votre mort ?

-Cette fois c'est sûr, ce type a un grain ! Marmonna Kurogane en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si je vous envoie tout mes hommes d'un coup, le spectacle sera sans intérêt parce que vous perdrez tout de suite. Faisons plutôt du un contre un, qu'en dites vous ? Comme ça vous survivrez plus longtemps, et ça sera bien plus amusant pour moi !

-Il croit qu'on est là pour le divertir ou quoi ? Gronda Subaru.

-Étant donné que vous ne paraissez pas très motivé, je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un qui vous redonnera l'envie de vous battre ! Ricana l'homme en faisant un signe de la main.

Du fond de la pièce, les Papillons Pourpres virent alors surgir Shaolan, une épée à la ceinture. L'adolescent traversa lentement la distance qui le séparait de ses anciens amis. Une fois arrivé à quelques mètres, il croisa les bras et les toisa de son air suffisant et hautain.

-Alors, qui se porte volontaire pour croiser le fer avec ce cher Shaolan ?

-Moi, répondit le ninja d'une voix forte.

Dégainant son sabre il s'avança en direction de son ancien allié. Aussitôt, les autres s'écartèrent pour former un cercle autour d'eux. Personne ne s'opposa au choix de Kurogane, car tous pensaient qu'il était le mieux placé pour affronter le châtain. Surtout qu'après Sakura, il avait l'un des plus affecté par sa trahison. Il considérait Shaolan comme son élève, et veillait sur lui comme un grand frère. Apprendre que tout ça n'avait été que de la comédie l'avait mis hors de lui. Aujourd'hui il tenait une occasion en or de se venger, et il n'allait pas passer à côté !

-Désolé Kurogane, mais le temps où vous étiez le plus fort de nous deux est maintenant révolu ! Lui déclara d'emblée l'adolescent.

-Tu penses sincèrement qu'en à peine quelques mois, tu as pu me surpasser ?

-J'en suis certain !

-Dans ce cas cesse de parler, et attaque moi ! Rétorqua le brun.

Son vis à vis ne se fit pas prier et tenta de le couper en deux. Le ninja para l'attaque et riposta. Ils enchaînaient les attaques violentes, cherchant à mettre rapidement leur ennemi à terre. Kurogane du reconnaître que, comme il s'en était venté, son adversaire avait bel et bien progressé. Ses coups étaient plus violents, plus précis, et plus rapides. À tel point qu'il faillit se laisser avoir plusieurs fois. Mais comme il le pensait, l'adolescent était encore loin d'avoir atteint son niveau.

Se baissant pour éviter un coup destiné à sa tête, il en profita pour assener un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac de Shaolan. Ce dernier se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Le brun lui faucha les jambes et le fit tomber au sol. D'un coup de pied il lui arracha son épée des mains. Avec un air satisfait, il posa délicatement la lame de son katana sur le cou de son adversaire.

-Je vois que ta réputation est fondée Kurogane, fut obligé de reconnaître Fei-wan. Tu as battu Shaolan à la loyale, alors vas y, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux !

À ces mots, les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce que son supérieur les autorise à le tuer. Le ninja eut un sourire carnassier et haussa les épaules l'air de dire : « Dommage pour toi mon pote ! ».

-Kuro tu vas pas... Intervint Fye, qui refusait de le voir assassiner l'adolescent sous ses yeux.

Shaolan avait été malhonnête avec eux, et il avait fait du mal à beaucoup de monde, mais de là à le tuer froidement alors qu'il était à terre et désarmé... Surtout que, même si les autres ne le savaient pas, Sakura était dans la pièce, et elle ne devait pas perdre une miette de ce qui était en train de se passer !

-Fais moi confiance, tu veux bien ? Le rassura le brun, dont l'épée n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Finalement, alors que la tension commençait à devenir palpable, il se décida enfin à agir. Il s'approcha de façon à se trouver juste à côté de la tête de l'adolescent, puis lui donna violent coup de pied dans le crâne. Cela eut pour effet de le mettre KO instantanément. Fei-wan eut l'air mécontent de ce qui venait de se produire.

-Je m'étais trompé sur ton compte apparemment, grogna t-il à l'intention de Kurogane.

-Désolé mon gars, mais j'ai pas pour habitude d'achever un ennemi à terre, surtout s'il est sans défenses ! L'informa l'intéressé.

-Je vois, soupira l'homme. Tout ceci ne m'amuse plus. On dirait que je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Je vous envoie un ennemi chacun.

Comme il venait de l'annoncer, quatre types sortirent du cercle pour foncer droit sur eux. Naturellement, vu que Fye et Subaru était d'apparence plus frêle, leur ennemis se disputèrent pour s'occuper d'eux plutôt que de Yuko et Kurogane. Les deux qui gagnèrent ne jubilèrent pas longtemps car les jeunes hommes les attaquaient déjà. Le ninja se retrouva aux prises avec un petit nerveux qui ne faisait qu'esquiver ses coups. Celui de Yuko aurait manifestement préféré ne pas tomber sur elle, et il ne l'attaquait que vaguement. L'assaillant de Subaru par contre était au niveau, puisqu'il arrivait à soutenir le rythme effréné des attaques du True Blood. Fye quant à lui, n'avait toujours que pour arme sa dague, ce qui est loin d'être pratique quand celui en face a une épée. Néanmoins, ils tenaient tous bon face à leur adversaire, bien que la fatigue des combats précédents commence à se faire ressentir.

Entre deux attaques, Fye repéra soudain un mouvement dans l'ombre à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de Fei-wan. Sakura y était presque. Encore un petit effort, et tout serait terminé ! L'encourageant mentalement, il se reconcentra sur son ennemi.

-C'est trop long ! Se plaint Fei-wan. Que quatre autres y aille, qu'on en finisse !

Les Papillons Pourpres et le True Blood se retrouvèrent alors à faire face à deux adversaires en même. C'était nettement plus difficile, et petit à petit, ils commencèrent à se laisser déborder. Des traînées sanglantes apparaissaient sur leur vêtements et ils perdaient du terrain. Adossés les uns aux autres, les membres du groupe Yuko sentaient la fin se rapprocher. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils se battaient sans relâche et courrait dans tout le QG. Leurs muscles n'arrivaient plus à suivre. Leurs ennemis eux au contraire était frais et dispo, et ils semblaient avoir très en envie d'en finir rapidement.

-Fei-wan, ton heure a sonné ! Hurla soudainement une voix féminine, pétrifiant tout le monde en plein geste.

Sakura, toujours cachée sous la capuche de son sweat, sortit de la pénombre et se jeta sur l'homme. Elle tira deux fois avant de se faire attraper par les gardes du corps de sa cible. La première balle le manqua et la seconde l'atteint à l'épaule. Tandis qu'ils l'emmenaient jusqu'à Fei-wan, la capuche de la jeune fille tomba, révélant à tous son identité.

-Dites moi que c'est une blague ! Qu'est-ce que Sakura fout ici ?! S'écria Kurogane, horrifié.

-Oh, Sakura, mais qu'as tu fais ? Se lamenta Yuko. Comme je n'avais pas perdu assez de monde aujourd'hui !

-Si on m'avait dis qu'un jour j'assisterai à une scène pareille... Lâcha Subaru, sous le choc.

Fye ,lui, était incapable de produire un son. Elle 'avait blessé, mais pas mortellement. Maintenant il allait la tuer ! Il fallait qu'il empêche ça, par n'importe quel moyen. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua alors que Shaolan s'était non seulement réveillé, mais qu'en plus lui aussi regardait la scène avec effroi. L'instant d'après l'adolescent avait bondit sur ses pieds et se précipitait vers la rousse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? S'étonna Fei-wan en voyant le visage de la jeune fille. Sakura Kinomoto, c'est bien ça ? Tu es la petite sœur de cet écervelé de Toya. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir prendre part au combat, alors il t'a envoyé à sa place ? C'est pathétique non ?

-La ferme enfoiré, je suis venu de ma propre initiative ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais être sûre que tu sois mort à la fin de la journée !

-Tu as de la répartie, petite. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ça qui te sauvera !

D'un geste, il envoya la jeune fille au sol. Ensuite, il couvrit la salle la salle du regard, pour être bien certain que tout le monde avait les yeux braqué sur lui. Lentement, il sorti un pistolet, alors que Sakura restait par terre, sonnée. Il braqua son arme sur la tête de la rousse, et tira dans un grand éclat de rire. Au même moment, Shaolan se précipita sur lui et le poussa. Sous le coup de la surprise, l'arme lui échappa des mains et la balle alla se ficher dans le mur.

-Shaolan, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Es-tu devenu fou ? Cette fille n'est rien pour toi ! Rien d'autre qu'une petite idiote que tu as séduit pour le bien de la mission.

-Si vous pensez ça, c'est vous l'idiot ! Répliqua hargneusement l'adolescent. Mes sentiments pour Sakura sont bien réels. Ils l'ont toujours été !

-Ne me dis que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle pour de bon ?

-C'est le cas ! J'aime Sakura, alors si vous voulez lui faire du mal, il va d'abord falloir me passer sur le corps ! Déclara Shaolan en se plaçant entre son supérieur et la jeune fille.

-Ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Avec un regard de mépris, Fei-wan tira sur le châtain. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse sur la rousse.

-Shaolan ! S'exclama t-elle en le rattrapant.

-Sakura... sauve toi... court ! Lui intima t-il avant de retomber, inerte.

-Nooooooooooooon ! Hurla la jeune fille.

En larme, elle serra le corps de l'adolescent contre elle. Fei-wan avança d'un pas vers elle, tandis que ses amis lui criaient de fuir.

-Ne pleure pas, tu vas le rejoindre dans quelques instants ! Ricana l'homme en ramassant son arme.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ils retira le cran de sécurité et pointa le canon sur sa tête.

-Une dernière volonté ?

-Oui. Crève ! Cria t-elle en sortant un pistolet qu'elle tenait caché.

La raison principale pour laquelle elle avait serré le châtain contre elle, au lieu de s'enfuir, était le pistolet qu'il avait calé dans sa ceinture. Elle dirigea l'arme droit sur lui et, sans aucune hésitation, pressa la détente.

-Ça c'est pour Shaolan, salaud !

L'homme s'immobilisa et porta une main à son torse. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche et coula sur son menton.

-Que... ?

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, une seconde balle l'atteint en plein ventre.

-Et voilà pour Yui ! Renchérit Fye, qui venait de tirer.

-Pour Clow, pour mes hommes, et pour tout ceux que tu as tué ! Rajouta Yuko en faisant feu à son tour.

Fei-wan tituba encore quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer. Un de ses hommes se précipita pour prendre son pouls, et déclara d'une voix blanche :

-Il est mort.

Au même moment, la porte dans leur dos s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Shogo et Sorata à la tête de leur groupe.

-Désolé du retard, on a eu du mal à trouver le chemin ! S'excusèrent ils.

Les hommes de Fei-wan échangèrent des regards inquiets. Peu à peu, ils laissèrent tomber leurs armes sur le sol et levèrent les mains. C'était fini. Ils avaient gagné. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Fye se mis à pleurer. Pleurer de joie, que tout ça soit enfin terminé, et de tristesse à cause de tout ceux qui étaient mort aujourd'hui. C'était une victoire certes, mais une victoire au goût amer.

Au milieu des cris de joie et des pleurs, Yuko se laissa glisser au sol. Douze ans, ça faisait douze ans qu'elle attendais ce moment.

-Clow, j'ai réussi. Je t'ai enfin vengé. Tu vas pouvoir reposer en paix, mon amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Là, on dira ce qu'on voudra, mais ça sent définitivement la fin.<strong>

**Rassurez vous, il reste encore un chapitre après ça, alors oui on va savoir ce que sont devenu les autres !**

**Et non, je ne vais pas mettre cinq mois à écrire le dernier chapitre, étant donné que je suis en vacances.**

**Je vous dis donc à très bientôt, pour le chapitre final...**


	40. Chapitre 39 : Une amère victoire

**Cette fois, on est y. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

**C'est peut être bête mais ça me fait quelque chose. J'ai du mal à croire que ça fait déjà trois ans depuis que je l'ai commencée. Je n'aurai jamais cru écrire quelque chose d'aussi long. En fait j'aurai même jamais pensé arriver au bout... Cela dit je suis contente de l'avoir fait !**

**Je voulais en profiter pour remercier tout ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis le début ou bien qui l'ont prise en court. Merci d'avoir supporté mes délais fantaisistes et mes fins de chapitre douteuses ! Et surtout merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Réponse à Crisalys Nara :**** Et oui, moi aussi j'ai du mal à me rendre compte...**

**Je suis donc heureuse et fière de vous présenter le (presque) dénouement de Reportage et Jour de Pluie.**

* * *

><p>Subaru regardait fixement la porte devant lui. Plus de deux heures plus tôt Seishiro avait passé les portes du bloc opératoire sur une civière. Depuis l'adolescent attendait que quelqu'un sorte lui apporter des nouvelles. L'intervention de son frère étant quant à elle terminée et il était maintenant en salle de réveil. Sa vie n'étant plus en danger, c'était pour le borgne que Subaru était maintenant inquiet.<p>

Seishiro avait, heureusement, été un des premier évacué du champs de bataille. Vu son état, il n'aurait sinon probablement pas atteint l'hôpital en vie. Il souffrait de plusieurs blessures par balles et de coupures manifestement profondes. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'image de son corps couvert de sang de l'esprit.

-T'as pas le droit de mourir ! S'écria t-il, pris d'un soudain accès de colère.

Il se leva avec violence et envoya sa chaise valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son inquiétude s'était transformé progressivement en fureur. Il était complètement fou de rage. Fou de rage contre ceux qui lui avaient fait ça, fou de rage d'être impuissant face à la situation, et surtout parce que ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant, alors que tout était terminé ?

-Tu peux pas me faire ça !

Sa colère s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et il se laissa glisser le long du mur, vidé. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que le cauchemar s'arrête.

-Je t'en supplie, meurs pas ! Gémit-il en se mettant à pleurer.

xXx

Kurogane écrasa la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Malgré ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son envie de pleurer. Amaterasu leur avait causé bien des problèmes lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Fye, mais elle restait avant tout sa supérieure, et une femme qu'il admirait beaucoup. Elle l'avait sauvé, l'avait fait entrer dans le gang, lui avait appris à se battre. S'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui c'était en partie grâce à elle. Alors même si la vie qu'il avait choisi de mener l'avait obligé à s'endurcir et à côtoyer la mort de près, il était terriblement triste.

Cette guerre leur avait pris leurs amis et compagnons. Les pertes étaient énormes, dans tout les camps. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour préserver le Quartier Est de la folie de Fei-wan. Amaterasu le savait et pour cette raison, elle et Kusanagi n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à se sacrifier.

Quand la bataille s'était terminée, ils étaient allé voir si on pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour eux, mais c'était trop tard. Cependant, d'autres avaient pu être sauvés. Aujourd'hui, les membres les plus valides du clan étaient réuni au cimetière pour dire adieu à leurs compagnons, mais lorsque la cérémonie serait terminée, il retournerait à l'hôpital pour veiller les blessés.

Fye posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

-Kuro... l'appela t-il.

-Oui ?

-Tu me fais mal !

Le brun se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas relâché la pression qu'il exerçait sur la main de son petit ami. Immédiatement il desserra les doigts et s'excusa. Appuyés l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes regardèrent en silence la terre recouvrir le cercueil. L'assemblé resta encore un petit moment pour se recueillir. Finalement, les gens commencèrent à partir et petit à petit le cimetière se vida. Passant à côté d'eux, Yuko posa une main sur l'épaule du ninja.

-Vous devriez partir les garçons.

Avec un dernier regard pour la tombe de leur amie, ils suivirent son conseil. Le gravier crissait sous leurs pieds tandis qu'ils remontaient l'allée. Lorsque le portail fut en vue, Fye s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kurogane.

-Yui est enterré ici.

-Je sais.

-Je ne peux pas partir sans passer le voir. Il m'en voudrait.

-Vas y, je t'attend là.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Aller file !

Le blond l'embrassa sur la joue et s'engagea dans un sentier perpendiculaire à l'allée principale. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eut l'occasion de rendre ''visite'' à son frère ses derniers temps, ce qui le faisait culpabiliser. En fait, depuis que ses cauchemars où Yui l'accusait d'avoir rompu leur promesse, il avait été incapable de se rendre sur sa tombe. Il se sentait bien trop mal pour ça. Cependant depuis il avait fait son choix, il n'avait plus peur. Et puis il y avait une nouvelle qu'il tenait absolument à lui apprendre. Arrivé devant la stèle au nom de son jumeau, il s'assit en tailleur devant.

-Salut frérot. J'ai pas été très présent ces temps ci, mais j'étais très occupé. Entre Kurogane et le gang, j'avais plus une minute à moi. Enfin, tout ça n'a aucune importance en comparaison de la nouvelle que je t'apporte. Yui, après tout ce temps, on a enfin réussi. Fei-wan est mort. On l'a tué. Ton meurtrier ne sera pas resté impuni !

Il réarrangea machinalement les fleurs posées devant la tombe. Il retira celles qui avait fanées et arrosa les autres.

-Ça ne fait que quatre jours, mais on voit déjà la différence. Tout les petits gangs qui se cachaient dans l'ombre se sont jetés sur son territoire comme des charognards, mais c'était à prévoir. Le plus important c'est que ses alliés ne sont plus rien. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là son gang va vite se dissoudre. Les hommes qui lui restent sont incapables de se décider pour un nouveau chef. Ils vont finir par s'entre-tuer ou par fonder de nouveaux gang chacun de leur côté. Toujours est-il que les rues sont plus remplies depuis sa mort. Bien sûr il y a toujours des bagarres et les passants ne sont pas plus en sécurité, mais ça c'est normal dans le Quartier Est. En tout cas, Fei-wan ne détruira plus jamais la vie d'une autre personne.

Une femme passa dans le chemin derrière Fye. Elle le fixa longuement, manifestement surprise de le voir parler tout seul. Le jeune homme lui retourna un grand sourire et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Sans un mot elle continua sa route. Il haussa les épaules, si les gens étaient malpolis, il n'y pouvait rien.

-Oh, maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'es pas au courant toi. J'ai décidé de partir du gang. Je vais tenir la promesse qu'on s'était faite enfants. Et je sais même ce que je vais faire après !

XxX

Agrippé de toute ses forces à la main inerte de Seishiro, Subaru pleurait. Kamui, le bras en écharpe, s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main valide sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Écoute Subaru, je pense qu'on devrait partir...

-Non, je veux rester ! Protesta son frère.

-Tu te fais du mal...

-Je m'en fiche, je reste !

Kamui soupira longuement et retira sa main. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient là, mais son jumeau ne semblait pas avoir la moindre intention de s'en aller pour l'instant.

Lui même était encore hospitalisé pour le moment, mais comme il allait mieux, les infirmières le laissaient sortir un peu de sa chambre. Même si cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus, la douleur dans son bras restait très présente. Ceci dit, il avait eu la chance que la balle ne fasse que des dégâts réversibles dans son bras.

-Subaru ? Tenta t-il d'attirer son attention.

L'intéressé ne se retourna même pas. Kamui se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère dans un état pareil, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour lui remonter le moral. Le jeune homme passait absolument tout son temps à l'hôpital. Il avait même passé plusieurs nuits sur un lit de camp dans la chambre de son jumeau. Subaru dépérissait à vue d'œil, et Kamui ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Suba...ru ? Demanda soudain une voix.

Incrédules, les jeunes gens se tournèrent de concert vers le lit. Seishiro avait entrouvert les yeux et regardait celui qui se tenait à son chevet. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Kamui vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son frère. Les larmes de ce dernier redoublèrent d'intensité tandis qu'il serrait le borgne dans ses bras.

-Oui, c'est moi. C'est bien moi... Sanglota t-il.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du blessé.

Bientôt médecins et infirmières envahirent la pièce. Depuis presque une semaine, Seishiro oscillait entre la vie et la mort. Il avait subit deux opérations et était branché à tout un tas de machines complexes. C'était la première fois, depuis son entrée à l'hôpital, qu'il était conscient. On demanda gentiment aux jumeaux de sortir pour les laisser examiner le patient.

Subaru continuait de pleurer, mais cette fois un large sourire barrait son visage. Kamui se sentit lui aussi soulagé d'un poids. Non seulement parce que le réveil de Seishiro allait permettre à son frère d'aller mieux, mais aussi parce que -même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais- il aimait bien le borgne.

Le lendemain, on les autorisa à rendre visite à Seishiro, en leur demandant cependant de ne pas le fatiguer. Cette fois-ci, Fuma se joint également à eux. Ses blessures étant loin d'être guérie, il se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant. Normalement, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre, mais au vu des circonstances, les médecins avaient fait une exception.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Seishiro les salua d'un sourire radieux. Ses visiteurs prirent place autour de son lit. Instinctivement, la main de Subaru attrapa celle du blessé, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

-Tu as la peau aussi douce que dans mes souvenirs, lui confia t-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'adolescent rougit mais ne retira pas sa main.

-J'y crois pas, tu viens de te réveiller et tu commence déjà ? S'esclaffa Fuma.

-Que veux-tu, les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure !

-Toi aussi, tu as la peau dure... Fit remarquer son cadet. Quand tu es arrivé, les médecins ne te donnaient pas un jour ! D'après eux c'est un miracle que tu ai survécu. Ton cœur s'est arrêté plusieurs fois pendant qu'ils t'opéraient, mais à chaque fois il est reparti. Tu t'es vraiment accroché à la vie !

Le borgne rit en entendant son récit. Son hilarité se termina cependant en grimace de douleur, ce qui refroidit considérablement l'ambiance.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Subaru.

-Oui, le rassura t-il. C'est juste que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mes côtes sont dans un sale état...

-À propos de ça... commença Kamui, je me demandais, c'est arrivé comment ?

Seishiro soupira. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur les oreillers. Il n'avait pas très envie de se souvenir de ça, mais ses amis avaient le droit de savoir.

-Je peux avoir de l'eau ? Demanda t-il à ses visiteurs.

Son frère alla lui chercher un gobelet. Il prit le temps de le boire entièrement avant de commencer à raconter.

-Quand les bombes ont explosés au dessus de nos têtes, des gravats nous sont tombés dessus. Je m'en suis pris un sur la tête et je suis tombé dans les vapes. Quand je suis revenu à moi, mon bras était complètement bloqué sous les pierres. Amaterasu m'a trouvé mais je lui ai dit de partir sans moi.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? L'interrompit Subaru. On aurait pu venir te chercher ! Si tout le monde s'y était mis, on aurait pu libérer ton bras.

-Il ne restait pas assez de temps pour ça ! Nos ennemis étaient déjà en train de nous chercher. Si vous étiez revenu pour moi, ils nous auraient trouvé, et tout le monde serait mort ! Je ne pouvais pas vous faire prendre ce risque, alors qu'on était si proche du but.

L'adolescent resserra sa prise sur les doigts du borgne. Il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, mais ne dirait rien. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Pas la peine de revenir dessus.

-Après que vous soyez partis, ils ont trouvé de la lumière et se sont mis à remuer les pierres pour dégager les leurs et voir si certains d'entre nous y étaient resté. Ils ont rapidement trouvé Ryu-ô , mais par chance, le tas qui bloquait mon bras me cachait à leur vue. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi quand il y a eu un coup de feu, et la lumière s'est encore éteinte. Après ça, il se sont mis à courir partout. Quand ils ont enfin trouvé une autre lampe, ils ont mis la pièce sans dessus dessous, et c'est là qu'il m'ont trouvé.

Seishiro marqua une pause. Il se souvenait parfaitement des rires de ses ennemis, et de la douleur omniprésente. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il se vidait de son sang sur le sol, sa vision s'était brouillée et ensuite, le trou noir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, ni de comment il avait atterrit à l'hôpital.

-Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Après ? Ils ont pensé que ça serait amusant de s'acharner sur moi, étant donné que je pouvais pas bouger. Ils voulaient savoir combien de temps on mettait à se vider de sang avec trois balles dans le corps...

-Quelle bande d'enculé ! J'te jure que si je les tenais, j'leur péterais les os un par un, voir si ils trouvent toujours ça drôle ! S'emporta Fuma, révolté.

-T'inquiète pas, Subaru a déjà fait le ''ménage'', intervint Kamui.

Les frères Sakurazuka se tournèrent avec surprise vers l'adolescent. Subaru avait fait le... ''ménage'' ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

-Quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient tous autour de toi en train de rire. Toi tu étais couvert de sang et tu bougeais plus. J'ai... j'ai cru qu'il t'avais... tué. Je voulais qu'ils arrêtent de rire alors... je les ai fait taire. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai complètement pété les plombs ! C'est quand je suis revenu à moi que j'ai vu que tu respirais encore.

-Merci, lâcha Seishiro.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Cette histoire venait de complètement plomber l'ambiance. Les trois visiteurs se tortillaient sur leurs chaises, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Ils étaient conscient d'avoir ravivé de mauvais souvenirs, et s'en voulaient maintenant de leur curiosité mal placée.

-Bon c'est quoi ces sales tronches que vous tirez là ?! S'exclama soudain Seishiro après cinq minutes de silence. On est tous vivant à ce que je sache !

-C'est vrai !

Fuma eut une pensée pour Kusanagi qui lui n'avait pas eut la même chance, mais décida de le dire plus tard à son frère. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de nouvelles en ce moment.

-Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que vous direz de me faire un beau sourire ? Proposa le borgne, en s'exécutant lui même.

Les trois autres firent de même, pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Subaru ?

-Oui ?

-Il y a quelque chose que je m'étais promis de faire si jamais je réchappais à tout ça. Étant donné que c'est le cas, il va falloir que je tienne ma promesse.

L'adolescent le regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ?

-Tu veux bien d'approcher s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda le Black Brothers. Je peux pas encore m'asseoir.

-Comme ça ? Voulu savoir Subaru en se penchant au dessus de lui.

-Parfait ! Acquiesça t-il avec le sourire.

Il saisit le visage de son vis à vis entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, mais il n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul. Le baiser devint rapidement passionné et ils en ressortirent tout deux essoufflés.

-Bon pour être honnête, c'est pas exactement ça que je me suis promis de faire avec toi, avoua Seishiro. Seulement là tout de suite je crois pas être en état, et puis c'est pas l'endroit !

-Je comprend pas... Reconnu le True Blood, complètement largué.

-Ça c'est parce que tu es encore jeune, naïf et innocent ! Rit le borgne. Cela dit, si ça peut aider ton esprit pur à se mettre sur la voie, ce que je compte te faire entraînera la perte de ton pucelage !

Subaru se figea complètement et devint rouge pivoine, provoquant l'hilarité des frères Sakurazuka.

-Dis donc sale pervers, est-ce que tu crois que le fait que tu sois alité est une raison suffisante pour que je ne te casse pas la gueule ? Intervint Kamui, remis de sa surprise.

-Hmm, vu ton air énervé, j'en doute !

-Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui m'empêche de te refaire le portrait pour te faire passer l'envie de toucher à mon frère ?

-Je pense que l'infirmière derrière toi est probablement une bonne raison, non ? L'interrogea t-il, hilare.

En effet, une infirmière se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air horrifié par les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Il y a... un problème ? Voulu t-elle avoir, méfiante.

-Ahaha, pas du tout ! La rassura le blessé. Kamui-kun, est un blagueur !

-Hé, qui t'a permis de m'appeler de façon aussi familière ?

L'infirmière ne lui laissa pas plus le loisir de se mettre en colère puisqu'elle les mis tous dehors, prétextant que c'était l'heure de son traitement.

-Je te préviens Subaru, quand ce pervers sors d'ici, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul dans la même pièce que lui ! Déclara Kamui, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Mais Kamui...

-C'est non négociable !

-Pauvre Seishiro, il va galérer ! S'esclaffa Fuma.

XxX

Sakura écrasa un peu plus son bouquet contre elle. Assise devant la porte depuis près d'une heure, l'attente allait la rendre folle. Ce médecin n'allait donc jamais arriver ? Incapable de rester immobile une seconde de plus, elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

-Mademoiselle, vous avez besoin d'aide ? L'interrogea une infirmière.

-Non s'est bon, merci, l'éconduit-elle gentiment.

-D'accord, n'hésitez pas en tout cas !

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire forcé et recommença à marcher. Voyant que son bouquet avait de plus en plus mauvaise mine, elle le posa sur la chaise pour ne pas l'abîmer d'avantage. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle était venue voir Shaolan à l'hôpital. Trois semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Fei-wan, et elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de venir le voir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui. À cause de lui, elle avait énormément souffert. Il avait été le premier garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et il lui avait brisé le cœur sans aucun remord. Cependant, il leur avait permis de trouver Fei-wan. Il s'était sacrifié sans hésitation pour la protéger, et plus important encore, il avait clamé haut et fort devant tout le monde qu'il l'aimait. Peut être n'en pensait-il pas un mot. Mais elle ne voyait pas de raison pour laquelle il aurait menti dans un moment pareil. Ça n'avait pas de sens, et surtout ça ne lui servait à rien. Elle était peut être naïve et idiote, mais elle avait envie de croire ses paroles. Bien entendu, ça n'effaçait pas ses mensonges et sa trahison, mais elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux devant ce qu'il avait fait par amour pour elle. Alors elle avait commencé à lui pardonner, rien qu'un peu. Sakura avait beau dire, mais si sa haine pour lui avait été aussi forte, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Plus elle le voyait, plus elle avait mal, plus elle lui en voulait, car elle n'arrivait pas à ne plus avoir de sentiments. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que ses sentiments étaient bel et bien réciproques, alors peut être qu'ils pouvaient essayer de repartir à zéro. Ça prendrait du temps, et elle ne cesserait jamais de porter cette rancœur au fond d'elle, mais tout doucement, ils pourraient reconstruire quelque chose, ensemble.

Dans son dos la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme en blouse blanche sortit de la pièce. Âgé de moins de trente ans, il avait un physique assez ingrat et tenait un dossier dans la main.

-Mademoiselle Kinomoto ? S'informa le médecin.

-Oui.

-Je suis le docteur Keyns. C'est moi qui m'occupe de M. Li depuis son admission. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que votre ami est resté plus de deux semaines dans le coma. Il s'est réveillé il y a cinq jours et n'est lucide que depuis hier. Il est extrêmement fatigué, donc j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez le voir qu'endormi.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Après tout c'était peut être mieux comme ça. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ça lui laissait plus de temps pour y réfléchir. Tout ce dont elle voulait être certaine pour le moment, c'est qu'il allait bien.

-Cependant, il y autre chose, avoua le médecin sur un ton plus grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu étranglée.

-Depuis combien de temps connaissez vous M. Li ?

-Je pense que ça doit faire environs quatre ans... Pourquoi cette question ?

L'homme détourna le regard et la rousse compris que la nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncer serait loin d'être agréable. Lentement, et avec le plus de tact possible, l'homme lui expliqua le problème. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Sakura sentait le sang déserter son visage et les larmes remplir ses yeux. Bientôt elle ne pu plus se retenir et éclata en sanglot. Le médecin, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi faire, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Après quelques minutes, elle commença à se calmer. Le docteur lui donna un mouchoir avec lequel elle essuya ses joues.

-Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ? Se renseigna t-elle avec espoir.

-Malheureusement, c'est irréversible. Il faudrait un miracle !

-D'accord...

Son interlocuteur se tordait les mains avec gêne. Il n'était apparemment pas habitué à apporter les mauvaises nouvelles aux proches. Vu son âge c'était probablement car il était nouveau.

-Bon... euh... vous pouvez aller le voir, dès que vous vous sentirez prête, l'informa t-il. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, je serais juste au bout du couloir.

-Merci.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger. Après cinq bonne minutes à fixer la porte, elle se décida enfin à entrer. L'adolescente récupéra le bouquet et poussa doucement la porte. Avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle priait maintenant pour ne pas le trouver éveillé. Par chance, il dormait profondément. Soulagée, elle s'approcha du lit et plaça les fleurs dans un vase. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda dormir. La rousse avait très envie de lui prendre la main, mais elle n'osait pas.

« _Cesse donc d'être stupide et fait le ! Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?_ » Se fustigea t-elle.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Shaolan. Elle resta longuement à lui caresser le dos de la main en fixant son visage endormi. Il lui restait quelques bleus et écorchures, traces de son combat contre Kurogane. La balle qu'il avait dans le torse lui avait été retiré dès son arrivée à l'hôpital, durant l'opération qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Les membres de gang allaient rarement se faire soigner dans les hôpitaux car les médecins posaient trop de question, et pouvaient même parfois appeler les flics. Cependant, pour les cas d'urgence ils avaient fini par dénicher une petite clinique dont le directeur et le personnel acceptait de les couvrir, contre une rétribution financière. Après le combat, tout les blessés des Papillons Pourpres et des Black Brothers avaient été emmené là bas. Shaolan aussi, étant donné ce qu'il venait de faire pour Sakura. Ça lui avait sauvé la vie.

En regardant la pendule, Sakura s'aperçut qu'elle venait de passer plus d'une heure dans la chambre. Au moment ou elle retirait sa main et s'apprêtait à se lever, Shaolan ouvrit les yeux. Prise de court, la jeune fille s'immobilisa en plein geste, ne sachant que faire. Le châtain clignait beaucoup des paupières. La lumière du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre l'éblouissait. Ses yeux finirent par se fixer sur l'adolescente à ses côtés. Il la regarda très longuement avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

-Bonjour, la salua t-il.

-...bonjour.

-Qui êtes vous ?

À ces mots, le cœur de Sakura éclata à nouveau en morceau. Le médecin l'avait prévenue, mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux.

À cause des deux semaines qu'il avait passé dans le coma, le cerveau de Shaolan avait été endommagé. Il souffrait d'une amnésie rétrograde totale et définitive sur les huit dernières années de sa vie. D'après ce que les médecins avaient pu établir en discutant avec lui, le dernier souvenir qu'il avait datait de lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Après ça, c'était le néant total. Il savait son prénom, son adresse, son numéro de téléphone et celui de ses parents. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé après ça avait gommé de sa mémoire. Les docteurs disaient que c'était irréversible. Dans certains cas, ce n'était qu'une perte temporaire de la mémoire, et il suffisait de temps pour que les souvenirs reviennent. Ici, ce n'était pas le cas. La lésion cérébrale était trop importante pour espérer un quelconque rétablissement. Shaolan l'avait oubliée. Définitivement.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi il fallait que ça arrive, juste au moment où elle commençait à croire que tout allait s'arranger entre eux. Elle avait imaginé ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois qu'il serait sorti de l'hôpital. Elle avait envisagé des endroits où ils auraient pu aller. Et maintenant tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens...

Sakura se rendit compte que des larmes avaient commencées à rouler sur ses joues. Elle s'excusa auprès du blessé et se précipita vers la porte.

-On se connaît, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea t-il, au moment ou elle partait.

-Je... je... Tenta t-elle de parler, entre ses sanglots.

-Tu ne pleurerais pas si on était des inconnus.

La rousse était incapable de dire le moindre mot.

-Comment t'appelles tu ?

-Sakura...

-Tu es très jolie, la complimenta t-il. Tu es ma petite amie ?

L'adolescente devint rouge pivoine. Sa question avait beau être légitime, elle n'en était pas moins gênante.

-Et bien... euh... c'est à dire que... c'est compliqué.

-Alors explique moi ! S'exclama t-il en souriant.

Il désigna le siège à ses côtés. Timidement, Sakura revint s'y asseoir.

-J'espère que tu as du temps, parce que c'est une histoire sacrément longue que je vais devoir te raconter !

-Et bien, je risque de m'endormir au milieu, mais tu pourras toujours commencer.

-D'accord ! Acquiesça t-elle.

Un sourire commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Il y avait plein de chose qu'il fallait qu'elle lui explique. Elle n'espérait pas qu'en entendant son histoire, il se souviendrait de tout et lui tomberait dans les bras, mais Shaolan avait le droit de savoir qui il était. Et même si ça ne resterait probablement rien d'autre qu'une histoire à ses yeux, ça lui permettrait de passer du temps avec lui. Si Shaolan n'avait plus de souvenirs des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, alors elle n'avait qu'à en créer de nouveaux. Ça serait probablement difficile et long, mais elle ne comptait abandonner. Cette fois c'était fini. Hors de question de le perdre à nouveau !

XxX

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle t'a fait venir ? Demanda Fye pour la dixième fois.

-Non, j'en sais rien ! Combien de fois va falloir que je te le répète ?! Soupira Kurogane.

-Désolé... C'est juste que je trouve ça un peu bizarre que Yuko que te convoque dans son bureau sans explications.

Le brun haussa les épaules. Lui n'était pas tellement surpris. Ça faisait plus de trois semaines que Fei-wan était mort, et la vie reprenait peu à peu son court dans le gang. Il était cependant curieux de savoir ce que la dirigeante lui voulait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, le ninja toqua et on lui répondit d'entrer.

-J't'attend là. Déclara le blond en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Kurogane entra. Il trouva Yuko occupée à travailler sur son ordinateur. Remarquant sa présence elle ferma l'écran et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es ici, alors j'irai droit au but, expliqua t-elle. Comme tu le sais, les pertes liées à notre dernière bataille sont très importantes. Nous avons perdu de nombreux combattants, et aujourd'hui la plupart d'entre nous est en deuil...

Le ninja ne dit rien, mais ses pensées se tournèrent vers Amaterasu et Ryu-ô.

-Cependant il faut se ressaisir. La mort de Fei-wan a impressionné nos ennemis ce qui nous a permis de les tenir à l'écart jusqu'à présent. Mais ils savent que nous sommes mal en point, et les risques qu'ils nous attaquent sont importants. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il fallait commencer à remettre notre gang sur pied.

Son interlocuteur ne put qu'acquiescer. En ce moment toute l'organisation du QG était sans dessus dessous. Il n'y avait plus de planning pour les tours de garde et chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier du reste.

-C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut quelqu'un pour mobiliser les hommes qui restent, et leur donner des tâches précises à faire. Je ne peux pas assumer cette responsabilité en plus de celles que j'ai déjà !

-Amaterasu était celle qui s'en chargeait, c'est ça ? L'interrompit le brun, comprenant soudain où elle voulait en venir. Vous voulez trouver quelqu'un pour reprendre son poste, j'ai pas raison ?

-Tu es tombé juste. Les hommes ont toujours eu besoin d'un chef qui soit directement avec eux sur le terrain. Moi je ne participe aux missions que dans des cas exceptionnel et c'est pourquoi il faut que je délègue une partie de mes pouvoirs à une personne de confiance...

Kurogane prit un air pensif. Au bout d'un petit moment il lâcha finalement :

-Shogo, ou bien Sorata.

-Quoi ?

-Je pense qu'ils sont de bon candidats pour ce poste !

Yuko éclata de rire. Son vis à vis la fixa avec surprise. Il ne voyait rien de drôle à ce qu'il venait dire. Ces deux hommes étaient appréciés et respecté par la plupart des Papillons Pourpres. Ils étaient de bon combattants et de bon leaders, il était logique de penser à eux pour ce travail !

-Désolé de te dire ça Kurogane, mais tu es complètement à côté de la plaque !

-Comment ça ?

-En fait, Amaterasu savait ce qu'elle risquait et elle m'avait proposé quelqu'un pour prendre sa place, au cas ou... Selon ses propres mots il s'agit d'une personne intègre, droite, intelligente et avec toutes les qualités pour faire une excellent chef.

-... ou voulez vous en venir ?

Le ninja ne voyait pas en quoi tout ça le concernait. Pourquoi l'avoir fait venir si elle savait déjà qui elle allait désigner ? À moins que... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il comprenait enfin.

-Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'Amaterasu parlait de...

-De toi, évidemment grand nigaud !

Il en resta sans voix. Alors c'est ça que sa supérieure pensait de lui ? Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait avoir autant d'estime pour lui. Décidément, même maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, elle continuait à le surprendre !

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu accepte ? L'interrogea Yuko.

-C'est un honneur que vous me proposiez sa place, et j'accepte sans hésiter !

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Kurogane.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la porte, Fye attendait toujours. Bien qu'il commence à trouver le temps long, il resta là où il était. Il avait envie de savoir ce Yuko voulait à son petit ami, et surtout il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec le ninja. La semaine précédente, il s'était rendu dans le bureau de la dirigeante, et lui avait fait part de son désir de quitter le gang. Elle avait accepté sa requête sans rechigner. Après tout, son entrée dans le gang s'était faite par la force des choses et non pas parce qu'il le voulait. De plus elle avait bien remarqué qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se battre, ce qui pouvait signer votre arrêt de mort dans un milieu aussi dangereux. Cependant, même si les chances qu'il aille les trahir étaient infime étant donné que Kurogane serait toujours dans le clan, elle lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'ils garderaient un œil sur ses agissements.

Le blond était heureux de l'avoir convaincue aussi facilement, mais maintenant son départ était de plus en plus imminent. Il avait beau savoir que ça ne signifiait pas la fin de son couple, il était également conscient qu'il allait voir son amant moins souvent. Ils ne pourraient plus passer leurs journées collé l'un à l'autre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. C'est pour cette raison que Fye voulait rester le plus possible avec le ninja avant son départ définitif.

-Hé, c'est quoi cette tronche de six pied de long ? S'étonna une voix enfantine, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Bah oui faut pas faut pas faire la tête ! Renchérit une autre voix.

Fye baissa les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec les Mokona.

-Alors, pourquoi t'es triste ? Insista la fillette.

-Je suis pas triste, la détrompa le jeune homme. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

-Ben elles avaient pas l'ai joyeuses tes pensées... marmonna t-elle.

Comme les jumeaux lui réclamèrent un câlin, le blond s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur hauteur, et les serra dans ses bras.

-D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Fye. Je croyais que vous deviez rentrer chez vous !

Un grand sourire illumina le visage des deux enfants.

-On ne rentre plus ! S'écrièrent t-il avec joie.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Vos parents ne vous manquent pas ?

Ils secouèrent la tête négativement.

-On habite pas avec maman, le détrompa Moko-kun. Enfin avant on habitait pas avec elle...

-Mais on va déménager, pour venir dans sa maison ! Se réjouit sa sœur. C'est pour ça qu'on reste !

-Vraiment ? C'est super, je suis content pour vous !

Tandis que les jumeaux sautaient de joie autour de lui, Fye se fit la réflexion qu'il ne savait presque rien des Mokona au final. Apparemment ils venait passer leur vacances d'été ici tout les ans, et on racontait qu'ils étaient des petits cousins de Yuko. Rien que ça c'était bizarre en fait... Quelle idée d'envoyer des enfants en vacances dans le quartier le plus dangereux de la ville ? À quoi pensaient leurs parents ?

De plus, quelque chose le dérangeait dans ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les jumeaux étaient sensé partir il y a une semaine et maintenait, non seulement ils restaient, mais en plus ils déménageaient pour habiter avec leur mère qui manifestement était du coin. Et tout ça juste après que Fei-wan soit mort. Coïncidence ? C'était peu probable !

Non décidément, ces enfants étaient mystérieux ! En y repensant, le fait qu'ils refusent de dévoiler leur vrai nom n'était peut être pas un simple jeu d'enfant. Personne connaissait leur identité véritable, ni le lieu ou ils vivaient le reste du temps.

-Hé, Fye, tu viens jouer avec nous ? L'appela Moko-chan en le tirant par le bras.

-Désolé je peux pas, j'attends quelqu'un...

-T'attends qui ? Ton amoureux ?

Le blond sourit devant la candeur de la fillette et répondit par l'affirmative.

-Moi aussi quand je serais plus grande j'aurais un amoureux, et même que c'est lui qui m'attendra. Et puis il portera mon sac, et il fera mes devoirs et...

-Ahaha c'est presque de l'esclavagisme ça ! Lui fit remarquer l'adulte.

-De l'esclava... quoi ?

-Oublie ça !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Kurogane et Yuko. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main tout en discutant avec le sourire. Manifestement l'entrevue s'était très bien passée. Le ninja rejoint son petit ami et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Alors ? L'interrogea Fye.

-Viens, je vais te raconter ! S'exclama le brun, sans se départir de son sourire.

Son vis à vis se laissait entraîner, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose. Yuko et les deux enfants se regardaient fixement sans bouger. Lentement, il vit un sourire chaleureux s'épanouir sur le visage de la dirigeante. Les jumeaux s'empressèrent de faire de même, et c'est alors qu'il eut le déclic.

Les informations qu'il avait glanées lors de ses discussions avec les enfants lui revinrent en mémoire. Il repensa à ce que son petit ami lui avait raconté du passé de Yuko, et alors tout devint clair. Les informations qu'il avait glanées lors de ses discussions avec les enfants lui revinrent en mémoire. Il repensa à ce que son petit ami lui avait raconté du passé de Yuko, et alors tout devint clair. Si on y réfléchissait bien, tout prenait sens ! En regardant les faits sous un certain angle, alors les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient parfaitement ! La raison du mystère qui planait autour des Mokona devenait évidente.

Sans un mot, il lâcha la main de son amant et revint sur ses pas.

-Fye ?

-Attend moi là, tu veux bien ?

-Euh ok...

Le blond se dirigea vers Yuko. Celle ci remarqua l'air grave sur son visage et son sourire disparu.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler ?

-Oui bien entendu. Qu'y a t-il ?

-... en privé.

Cette dernière précision fit tiquer la femme. Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon. Elle fut néanmoins bien obligée d'accepter sa requête. Courtoisement elle lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière eux

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Fye ?

-En fait, je veux juste résoudre un mystère qui me turlupinait, expliqua t-il.

-Quel mystère ?

-Celui des jumeaux Mokona...

Si sa phrase eut un effet sur Yuko, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Le plus tranquillement du monde, elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, l'air toujours aussi impassible. Cependant, à la façon dont elle fixait, le blond sut qu'il avait capté son attention.

-J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre que personne ne soit capable de m'expliquer d'où ils venaient, et ce qu'ils faisaient là, poursuivit le jeune homme. Il y a toutes sortes de rumeurs qui courent à leur sujet, mais elles sont à dormir debout pour la plupart. Cela dit, une partie d'entre elles se rejoignent pour dire qu'ils sont de votre famille. Ils seraient soit disant des cousins éloignés ou quelque chose dans ce genre là...

-Où essaye tu d'en venir ? Le coupa t-elle.

Ce petit jeu ne semblait pas lui plaire, il décida donc d'en venir au fait.

-Tout à l'heure je repensais à ce qu'on m'a raconté de votre passé et, j'ai compris quelque chose.

Puisqu'elle ne semblait pas avoir l'air de vouloir répondre, il continua :

-Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il y a douze ans, après la mort de Clow, vous vous êtes retiré du clan pendant quasiment un an. J'ai trouvé ça étrange la première fois qu'on me l'a raconté. Après la perte d'un proche, il est normal d'être abattu... Seulement vu les circonstances de sa mort, j'aurai pensé que vous auriez redoublé d'efforts pour battre Fei-wan et venger Clow !

-La vengeance ne mène jamais à rien de bon.

-C'est vrai, mais je suis persuadé que même sachant cela la jeune femme folle de rage que vous étiez à l'époque l'aurait fait quand même. Et s'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à me demander, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez partie ? Vous saviez que ça ferait perdre votre camp, mais vous l'avez fait quand même. Pendant longtemps je ne comprenais pas, et puis, il y a quelques minutes, j'ai trouvé la réponse que je cherchais !

Yuko croisa les bras. Elle leva un sourcil tandis qu'un air amusé se peignait sur son visage. Manifestement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait un discours de ce genre. Néanmoins, Fye était certain que la fin n'allait pas la décevoir.

-Et quelle est cette réponse ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Quel âge ont les jumeaux ?

La dirigeante fronça les sourcils. Elle ne semblait plus amusée du tout. Néanmoins elle lui répondit quand même.

-Ils ont onze ans.

-Et ça fait douze ans que Clow est mort.

-...

-Vous n'êtes pas partie à cause de votre chagrin. Vous êtes partie parce que vous avez découvert que vous étiez enceinte.

La femme se laissa aller en arrière dans son dossier et commença à rire. Son hilarité dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Fye ne sut plus où se mettre.

-J'aurais du savoir que tu étais un fouineur, lâcha t-elle finalement. Tu es journaliste au départ, après tout !

-Je prend ça comme un compliment.

-Ça fait douze ans que je cache ce secret à tout le monde. Tu as manifestement été plus malin que les autres. Cela dit, même si les choses risquent de se calmer vu que Fei-wan est mort, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour révéler leur identité...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais garder ça pour moi ! La rassura t-il. Je voulais en être sûr, c'est tout.

-De toute façon si ça sort, je saurais qui sait, lui signala t-elle, l'air de rien.

Comme le ninja devait commencer à prendre racine devant la porte, le blond prit congé. Il était content que sa déduction ait été la bonne, mais n'avait cependant pas la moindre envie de subir la colère de son petit ami, dont la patience n'était pas la principale qualité.

-Une dernière chose, dit-il au moment où il allait sortir. Je me doute bien qu'ils ne s'appellent pas tout les deux Mokona. Juste pour savoir, c'est quoi leurs vrais noms ?

La dirigeante leva les yeux au ciel. Quel curieux celui là ! En même temps, vu ce qu'il savait déjà, lui répondre ne changerait pas grand chose...

-Le garçon s'appelle Larg, et la fille Soel.

-Ce sont de beaux prénoms ! Lança t-il en quittant la pièce.

XxX

-Yuki...

-Oui Toya ?

-Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on fait ici déjà ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Combien de fois va t-il falloir que je te le répète ? On est venu t'inscrire à la fac !

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre là bas ?! S'exclama l'ex chef des Blue Sand.

-Laisse moi réfléchir... étudier ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Toya de prendre un air exaspéré.

-Je sais très bien à quoi ça une fac. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu crois que MOI je vais y faire ? J'ai une tête à faire des études ? Déjà que j'ai passé mon bac pour te faire plaisir...

-Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? Demanda Yukito en croisant les bras. Au cas où tu n'aurai pas remarqué, avec ton bras immobilisé et ce que Fei-wan a fait de ton gang, je crois que t'as plus qu'a laisser tomber le milieu !

-J'pourrais parfaitement trouver d'autres hommes et...

Il fut interrompu par le regard noir lancé par son ami.

-Toya, je sais pas si t'es au courant mais ta sœur n'a plus que toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va lui arriver si tu te fais tuer ?

-Ouai, je sais. T'as raison, reconnu t-il à contre cœur. Le truc, c'est que je sais rien faire d'autre moi !

-T'es catégorique, tu veux pas faire d'étude ?

-Même pas en rêve !

-Dans ce cas, je vois qu'une seule solution...

-Laquelle ?

-Va falloir que tu te trouve un boulot.

Le brun poussa un soupir dépité. Sakura et lui s'étaient retrouvé orphelins très jeunes. Ils n'avaient pour seule famille qu'une grand tante gâteuse qui oubliait tout le temps qu'elle les avait à sa charge. Toya avait donc du apprendre à se débrouiller par lui même. Il faisait des boulots pour des types pas très recommandables, mais qui payaient bien. Son seul but avait toujours été de s'occuper de sa sœur. Dépassé par les événements il avait fini par devenir quelqu'un d'important dans le Milieu, sans même le vouloir. Il avait néanmoins tout fait pour que sa sœur n'ai pas à tremper dans ses affaires. Les gangs c'était toute sa vie. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre.

Aujourd'hui, les séquelles de ses blessures l'empêchaient de continuer plus avant sur cette voie. Seulement il ne connaissait rien de la vie en dehors du Quartier Est, à par ce qu'il avait vu en allant à l'école. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il était terrifié.

Lui, trouver un travail normal et aller gentiment bosser tout les matins comme un mouton ? Non, il en était incapable. Au bout de trois jours il enverrait son patron se faire foutre.

-Yuki, je crois pas que le « métro, boulot, dodo » ce soit pour moi !

Yukito eut un sourire amusé.

-Je rêve ou tu te dégonfle ? Toi, Toya la terreur, tu flippe à l'idée de devoir travailler comme un honnête citoyen ?

-Je flippe pas ! … c'est juste que je me vois mal finir ma vie comme cadre dans une boite pourrie.

-Qui te parle d'être cadre ? Je suis sûr qu'il doit exister un métier qui te conviendra.

-Si tu le dis...

-Aller, soit pas défaitiste ! L'encouragea son ami en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'essayer ?

Toya se laissa convaincre. De toute façon, s'il ne travaillait pas, à quoi occuperait-il ses journées ?

-Bon j'vais chercher, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

-J'ai toujours su que tu pouvais pas résister à mes beaux yeux ! Le taquina l'autre.

-À ton joli petit cul, tu veux dire !

-Toya !

-Quoi, c'est pas vrai peut être ? Demanda t-il avant d'embrasser son vis à vis.

-Obsédé !

-Seulement quand il s'agit de toi.

-Encore heureux !

XxX

-Pour la dernière fois, Domeki, vire tes sales pattes de la bouffe ! Hurla Kimihiro en retirant le plat de cookies de la table.

-Hmm, arrête de crier, soupira l'intéressé. Et puis si tu les as fait c'est pour qu'ils soient mangés non ?

-Oui, mais pas par toi ! Ils sont pour le goûter des jumeaux !

Shizuka haussa les épaules et tendit la main pour attraper un autre gâteau.

-T'es sourd ma parole ?! Pas touche ! S'énerva l'adolescent en lui donnant un grand coup sur la tête.

-Aïe.

-Si tu dis ''aïe'' sur un ton aussi monotone ça veut dire que t'as pas vraiment mal !

Shizuka pencha la tête sur le côté et se boucha les oreille avec un air blasé. Il laissa son ami s'énerver tout seul et profita de son inattention pour se servir une part du gâteau qu'il venait de sortir du four.

-Très bon, commenta t-il. Tu pourrais en faire un avec des amandes la prochaine fois ?

-Je ne suis pas ta bonniche, crétin ! Cria Kimihiro, hors de lui. On est pas au restaurant ici, alors tu bouffe ce qu'on te donne et puis c'est tout !

Son vis à vis l'ignora et mordit dans la pâtisserie. Le cuisinier le fixait avec un air de plus en plus menaçant.

-Domeki... ?

-Ouai, c'est moi.

-Rassure moi, ce gâteau que tu es en train de manger, ce n'est pas celui que je vient de faire.

-Tu vois un autre gâteau ici ?

L'expression de Kimihiro passa de menaçante à franchement terrifiante. De nombreuses façon longue et douloureuse de torturer et tuer l'imbécile qui se tenait devant lui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

-Débile, c'était pour Yuko ! Je lui sers quoi maintenant ?!

-T'as qu'à faire un autre gâteau.

-J'te jure cette fois j'vais t'étriper !

-C'que tu peux être bruyant...

Un rire féminin les interrompit dans leur dispute. Tomoyo se trouvait à l'entrée de la cuisine, au bras d'un grand adolescent brun visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Tomoyo, je ne savais pas que tu devais passer aujourd'hui ! S'étonna Kimihiro.

-On passait dans le coin avec Kaname, alors je me suis dis qu'on allait passer faire un petit coucou.

Vu que sa sœur était morte et que pour l'instant le QG ne lui rappelait que des souvenirs douloureux, Tomoyo habitait maintenant depuis un mois et demi dans la maison de famille qu'elle tenait de ses parents. Elle commençait petit à petit à faire son deuil. Sakura et Kaname, son petit ami, se relayaient à ses côtés pour lui remonter le moral. Personne ne savait si elle avait prévu de revenir par la suite ou de rester là bas, mais dans tout les cas Yuko lui avait dit qu'ils respecteraient son choix.

-Vous voulez du gâteau ? Proposa le cuisinier. Un crétin l'a entamé, alors autant le manger maintenant...

Les amoureux échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par les jumeaux venu réclamer leur quatre heure.

-On a faaaaaaiiiim ! Hurlèrent t-il en déboulant à toute vitesse.

Kimihiro s'empressa de leur servir ce qu'il avait préparé à leur intention, tout en surveillant Shizuka du coin de l'œil. Ce goinfre avait assez mangé comme ça !

Une ois qu'il fut certain que les petits auraient assez à manger, il prépara un tasse de thé et coupa une part du gâteau pour la poser dans une assiette. Il installa le tout sur un plateau.

-Je vais voir Yuko, les informa t-il.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure !

Tout en apportant le plateau jusqu'au bureau de la dirigeante, Kimihiro se fit la réflexion que les choses commençaient à aller mieux. Même s'il n'avait pas personnellement participé au combat contre Fei-wan, il avait bien vu que tout le monde en était revenu très éprouvé. La victoire avait eu un goût amère à cause de tout ceux qui étaient mort pour y parvenir. Le monde des gangs était dur, et tous le savaient bien. C'est pour cette raison que tous s'employaient à remettre le clan sur pied, pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

La plus grosse inquiétude du jeune homme était pour Yuko. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle se considérait responsable pour la mort de ses hommes. Elle s'en voulait tout particulièrement pour celle d'Amaterasu. C'était une bonne actrice et la plupart des gens ne se doutaient de rien, mais lui avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. Elle passait ses journées enfermée dans son bureau et ne recevait presque personne. Il avait donc commencé à venir la voir plusieurs fois par jours, pour lui apporter du thé, du saké ou une collation. À sa façon il lui montrait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, et essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait servait à quelque chose, mais au moins il avait le sentiment de ne pas être inutile.

Arrivé devant sa porte il toqua discrètement.

-Entre Watanuki.

Il baissa la poignée en utilisant son coude et pénétra dans la pièce. Pour une fois, il trouva la dirigeante debout devant la fenêtre. Il posa son plateau sur le bureau.

-Il fait beau n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il.

-C'est vrai.

-Vous devriez sortir, prendre l'air, proposa t-il. Ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde de vous voir.

La femme se retourna et saisit sa tasse. Elle but une gorgée et ferma les yeux pour apprécier le breuvage.

-Délicieux, comme toujours.

-Merci.

Kimihiro resta à la regarder encore un petit moment, puis déclara :

-Je ferais mieux de retourner en cuisine, surveiller les Mokona.

-D'accord.

-Mais je persiste Yuko-san, vous devriez aller faire un tour.

-Quand j'aurai fini ma tasse.

-Vraiment ?

-Est-ce dans mes habitudes de te mentir ?

Le jeune homme referma la porte et sourit. Toutes ces visites n'avaient peut être pas été si inutiles que ça après tout...

XxX

-Kuro-pyu, je suis rentré ! Cria Fye en entrant dans la pièce.

Il desserra sa cravate et défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Voulu savoir le ninja.

-Super bien. On a signé tout les papiers. C'est à moi maintenant !

-Génial, je suis super content pour toi !

-Il ne manque plus que quelques petites rénovations et les dernières autorisations. Oh, je suis tellement heureux ! S'exclama t-il en sautant au cou de son amant. Ça y est mon rêve est a porté de main !

Le brun sourit devant l'excitation de son petit ami. On aurait dit un gosse la veille de noël. Il trouvait ça trop mignon. Cela dit, il était hors de question de lui avouer. Il avait déjà l'impression d'être assez niais comme ça quand ils étaient tout les deux, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche !

Fye finit par le lâcher. Il s'éloigna et commença un babillage joyeux à propos de ce qu'il avait encore à faire cette semaine pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Après un petit moment, le jeune homme remarqua que son petit ami ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il se contentait de le fixer en hochant la tête de temps en temps.

-Kuro-tan ?

-Hein ? Euh oui ?

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Ben... non. J'étais en train de me dire que ce costume t'allais super bien, et qu'habillé comme ça t'étais super sexy !

-Ouai, je sais !

-Petit branleur !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime !

* * *

><p><strong>Vous cherchez probablement le mot "Fin", mais vous ne le trouverez pas ici.<strong>

**Il reste encore l'épilogue après tout !**


	41. Épilogue : L'œil du chat

_Cette fois ci, elle là._

_Parce que toutes les histoires en ont une,_

_Et que celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle,_

_Ceci est l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire._

_Ceci est la fin._

* * *

><p>Kurogane était de mauvaise humeur. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait mal dormi. Depuis que Fye avait emménagé dans son nouvel appartement un mois plus tôt, il lui fallait des heures pour trouver le sommeil. Il avait pris l'habitude de se coller à son amant pour s'endormir. Maintenant qu'il était parti, le lit lui semblait trop grand et trop froid. De plus en plus il envisageait la possibilité d'aller habiter avec le blond. Après tout son appart' était proche du Quartier Est. Yuko elle même ne dormais pas au QG tout les soirs... Avant il ne voyait pas de raison d'aller habiter ailleurs alors qu'il pouvait être logé sur place, mais maintenant c'était différent. Plus il y pensait, et plus il était convaincu qu'il fallait qu'il obtienne le feu vert de Yuko dans les plus brefs délais.<p>

L'autre raison qui faisait qu'il était d'humeur massacrante était que son petit déjeuné avait été interrompu. Des crétins avait trouvé intelligent de les attaquer de bon matin, pour les prendre par surprise. Les pauvres types avaient vite regretté le choix de leurs victimes quand ils avaient vu débarquer le ninja. Passablement énervé, celui-ci ne leur avait laissé aucune chance. L'affaire fut réglée en moins d'un quart d'heure. Cela ne changea rien au fait que le brun avait été dérangé pendant qu'il mangeait, et l'avais mis sur les nerfs pour le reste de la journée.

C'est avec un chapelet de jurons, que Kurogane sorti son téléphone de sa poche en l'entendant sonner. Qui que ce soit, il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour le déranger, et surtout il avait intérêt à ne PAS lui péter les couilles !

En voyant une image souriante de Fye s'afficher à l'écran, sa colère retomba un peu. Enfin un rayon de soleil dans cette journée pourrie !

-Allô ?

_« Kuro... » _gémit la voix du blond à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Fye ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta t-il, conscient qu'il y avait un problème.

_« Je peux pas, Kuro. Je suis désolé, j'vais tout laisser tomber ! J'abandonne, c'est trop dur. »_

Hein ? De quoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait là ?

-Je comprend pas, tu veux laisser tomber quoi ?

_« Tout. » _

Le ninja fronça les sourcils. Plus la conversation avançait et moins il y comprenait.

-Ok, va falloir que tu sois plus clair là, l'informa t-il. Parce que moi je n'y comprend plus rien !

L'autre poussa un soupir de désespéré.

_« Ça va mal se passer. Je suis sûr que ça va mal se passer ! » _Gémit-il.

Le brun eut un moment de réflexion avant d'enfin avoir le déclic.

-J'y suis ! C'est à cause de l'ouverture que tu te met dans cet état. Écoute, arrête de stresser, y pas de raison !

_« Mais, et si personne ne venait ? »_

Kurogane souffla un « Et merde j'aurai du le savoir ! ». Depuis trois jours il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son petit ami, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui faire dire quoi. Le jeune homme se contentait de nier avec un grand sourire. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne stressait pas du tout pour l'ouverture, mais à tout les coups c'était un mensonge. Le connaissant il avait du psychoter toute la nuit pour inventer les pires scénarios, et maintenant il avait perdu toute sa confiance en lui.

-Moi, je serais là, signala t-il.

_« Oui mais toi ça ne compte pas ! »_

-Merci ! Grogna t-il, vexé.

_« Tu ne compte pas parce que tu viens pour me faire plaisir. »_

-Non, je viens parce que j'en envie.

_« C'est pareil... »_ soupira le blond.

Le ninja se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Cette conversation allait être longue. Très longue. Le mieux était peut être même qu'il rejoigne son amant. Au téléphone il aurait plus de mal à le rassurer.

-Bon, bouge pas j'arrive.

_« Non. Surtout pas. »_

-Pourquoi pas ?

_« Parce que, c'est tout ! » _Rétorqua t-il sèchement.

Ok, lui non plus n'était pas de bonne humeur apparemment. Ils ne se disputaient pas souvent, mais quand ils étaient tout les deux de mauvais poils, ça faisait souvent des étincelles. Sauf que là, la dernière chose dont Fye avait besoin c'était qu'ils se prennent la tête. Le jeune homme était probablement mort de trouille et d'angoisse, il fallait réussir à lui remonter le moral et à lui redonner confiance en lui.

-D'accord, je viens pas, capitula Kurogane pour ne pas le contrarier.

Aller contre sa volonté serait contre-productif. À la place, il allait essayer de calmer ses angoisses.

-Il y aura du monde, j'en suis sûr, déclara le brun.

_« Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ? »_

-Ne sois pas bête. Tout le monde t'apprécie, et la moitié du gang a promis de venir faire un tour ! En plus on a distribué des tracts partout en ville. Je ne vois aucune raison, qu'il n'y ait personne.

_« Mouai... t'as pas tord » _reconnu Fye.

Il poussa un autre soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

_« Et si, je faisais les choses de travers, et que tout le monde partait ?! » _Reprit-il, avec inquiétude.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu va être parfait ! Tu es né pour faire ce métier.

_« Exagère pas... »_

-Je le pense, répliqua le ninja du tac au tac.

Il y eut un blanc.

_« Merci... T'es adorable. Je suis horriblement désagréable, et toi tu me sors des trucs trop mignons. J'te mérite pas ! »_

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel. Ah non, il ne se lancerait pas dans ce débat maintenant ! Un seul problème à la fois !

-Fye, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

_« Non, quoi ? »_

-Tu vas aller me faire le plaisir de souffler un bon coup et de te détendre !

_« ... j'y arrive pas. J'ai trop peur que quelque chose arrive et gâche tout. »_

-T'as bossé comme un dingue pour que tout soit prêt à temps, ça ne peut pas mal se passer.

Son interlocuteur prit le temps de peser ses arguments avant de lui faire remarquer :

_« T'en sais rien... »_

-Si je le sais. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

_« Pourquoi ? »_

-Parce que je ne laisserai rien venir gâcher ta soirée. Tu attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour que je laisse quiconque venir tout foutre en l'air.

Fye éclata en sanglot. Le brun resta interdit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore ? Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas avoir gaffé.

-Fye, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_« Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement ! »_

-Si c'est ça qui te fais pleurer, je crois que je vais me sentir vexé ! Le taquina t-il.

_« Je pleure parce que je suis content de t'avoir. Merci d'être là ! »_

-Fye ?

_« Oui ? »_

-Je t'aime aussi.

Kurogane ne raccrocha que vingt minutes plus tard, une fois qu'il fut sûr et certain que son ami s'était détendu. Normalement, il devrait réussir à s'esquiver vers 18 h, comme ça il arriverait une heure avant l'ouverture officielle. Il voulait partager ce moment avec Fye. Ce moment, le blond en rêvait depuis tout gosse, alors il voulait que cette soirée soit inoubliable pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il avait prévu de faire une surprise à son amant, afin d'être certain qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette journée. D'ailleurs, lui aussi commençait à avoir le trac pour être honnête. C'était ridicule, des tas de gens avaient fait ça avant lui, mais il stressait quand même. Ce n'était pas l'acte en lui même qui l'effrayait, mais plutôt la réaction de son partenaire.

-Y en a qui se la coulent douce ! S'exclama soudain Shogo, le faisant sursauter.

-Je t'emmerde ! Grogna t-il, pour cacher sa surprise.

Il se leva néanmoins pour se remettre au travail. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il aurait tout le temps de le faire ce soir !

Cette réflexion n'aida pas sa journée à passer plus vite. Plus l'heure avançait et moins il réussissait à se concentrer. Son esprit dérivait à la moindre seconde d'inattention, si bien qu'à 17h30 il capitula. Trouvant un excuse quelconque, il s'éclipsa jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit une longue douche, se rasa, se brossa les dents, se coiffa avec soin, mit une chemise et un pantalon de costume, se parfuma... et se trouva ridiculement niais de se préparer avec autant d'attention. Merde, voilà qu'il commençait à se comporter comme une gonzesse ! C'était pas comme si il allait à son premier rendez-vous, ou quelque chose du genre. Néanmoins, ce soir il avait envie d'être beau ! Il allait s'afficher au bras de Fye devant un tas de personnes, et il voulait s'assurer qu'aucune d'entre ne puisse penser qu'elle avait la moindre chance avec SON petit ami.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, il s'estima assez séduisant comme ça, et se décida à rejoindre Fye. Finalement, lorsqu'il arriva à bon port, il était 18h20. Il se gara devant le bâtiment et leva la tête pour lire l'enseigne qui disait : « L'œil du chat – Café ». Lorsqu'il voulu entrer, il trouva la porte fermée et se résigna à toquer.

-Désolé on est fermé ! Revenez dans une heure, répondit quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

-C'est Kurogane, se contenta t-il de signaler.

Il vit Toya arriver à travers la porte vitrée. Le jeune homme lui déverrouilla la porte et le fit entrer.

-Désolé, j'avais pas vu que c'était toi.

-Pas grave.

En apprenant que Toya cherchait du boulot, Fye l'avait embauché comme serveur. Sa petite sœur avait également insisté pour être serveuse à mi-temps. Fye quant à lui s'occupait essentiellement de la cuisine, le café proposant également des dessert en accompagnement. L'œil du chat possédait également un comptoir où étaient servie les boissons alcoolisées.

Pour Fye qui adorait la cuisine et le contact avec les autres, gérant d'un café était vraiment le métier rêvé. D'ailleurs ça n'avait pas surpris Kurogane lorsqu'il lui avait dit que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Il était devenu journaliste parce qu'à l'époque il n'avait pas eut le courage de se lancer dans une telle aventure. Cette fois ci hors de question de refaire la même épreuve, il ferait le métier dont il avait envie !

En entendant la clochette de la porte, le blond était sorti de la cuisine. Son visage s'illumina en voyant son petit ami. Son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui. Arrivé à quelque mètres, il s'arrêtait pour le détailler de la tête au pied.

-Kuro, tu es magnifique, souffla t-il finalement, admiratif.

-Je t'avais bien dit que cette soirée serait inoubliable ! Lui glissa t-il avec un clin d'œil. Cela dit, toi aussi t'es pas mal du tout.

Le blond portait une chemise et un veston avec une sorte de nœud papillon et un pantalon noir. Sa tenue mettait sa silhouette en valeur, et le ninja en était presque à regretter qu'elle lui aille aussi bien. Il n'avait pas envie que les client le matent.

-C'est pour moi que tu as fait ces efforts ? Demanda Fye, toujours sous le choc.

-Qui d'autre ?

Le jeune homme saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Kurogane répondit avec plaisir à son baiser.

-Bon, bah moi j'vais aller vérifier les bouteilles... Déclara Toya, en s'éloignant pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Les amoureux ne l'entendirent même pas, trop occupé qu'ils étaient à se dévorer du regard. Chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre, il étaient complètement coupé du reste du monde. Ce fut la pendule sonnant la demie qui les tira de leurs pensées. Fye revint brutalement à lui même.

-Faut que j'aille vérifier des trucs avant l'ouverture. Installe toi, je reviens tout à l'heure !

-Hé, Fye !

-Quoi ?

-Tout va bien se passer.

La prédiction de Kurogane se révéla exacte. Il n'y avait pas foule, mais pas mal de gens étaient venu par curiosité pour voir à quoi ressemblait le café, si bien qu'il était au deux tiers plein. Fye, Toya et Sakura courraient dans tout les sens, pour prendre et servir les commandes. Dans leur grande majorité les clients étaient ravis.

Assis dans un coin, le ninja observait le reste de la salle. Assise sur un coin du comptoir, Chi-i ronronnait de bonheur. Elle était la mascotte de l'établissement -qui portait son nom en référence à elle- et tout le monde était adorable avec elle. Les Mokona s'étaient quant à eux auto-proclamés serveurs, mais ils amusaient plus la galerie qu'autre chose.

À une autre table, Tomoyo et Kaname tentaient de faire la conversation à Shaolan. Celui-ci avait appris son passé de la bouche de Sakura, et depuis il passait son temps à s'excuser. Il avait beau ne pas s'en souvenir, il trouvait ce qu'il avait fait horrible, et se sentait donc mal à l'aise dès qu'il était en présence d'un membre des Papillons Pourpres. Ni Kurogane ni Fye n'avaient encore essayé de l'approcher, le souvenir étant encore trop présent chez eux aussi. Cela dit, ils savaient que ça finirait par venir avec le temps. Après tout, ce Shaolan ci n'était pas celui qu'ils avaient connu, vu qu'il était amnésique. Cependant, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Le brun le savait à cause des regards qu'il jetait à Sakura. Il lui faudrait probablement du temps pour le dire à l'adolescente, mais il était manifestement retombé amoureux d'elle.

Certain membres du gang étaient accoudés au comptoir, discutant avec Toya. D'autres étaient également passés plus tôt dans la soirée. Un ambiance joyeuse régnait dans le café, si bien que Kurogane se surpris à sourire sans raison. Parti comme il l'était, L'œil du chat allait probablement très vite devenir célèbre en ville. Après tout on y était bien servis, l'ambiance était agréable et le personnel valait le coup d'œil. Avec des atouts pareils, il aurait été bien étonné que ça ne marche pas.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, le brun vit Fye sortir de ses cuisines. Ça faisait un petit moment que de nouveaux clients n'étaient pas arrivés, il devait donc avoir fini toutes ses commandes. Kurogane décida alors que c'était le bon moment pour sa surprise. Il se leva et entraîna son petit ami avec lui dans la partie réservé au personnel.

-Kuro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Chut, laisse moi parler, ok ?

-Euh, ok.

-Tu sais je suis content que l'ouverture soit un succès. J'avais vraiment envie que tu réussisse à réaliser ce projet !

-Merci.

-Le truc, c'est que maintenant tu vas passer tes journées entouré de gens, qui pourraient potentiellement tenter de te draguer. Et moi, j'aimerai qu'il ne puisse même pas te regarder, alors te draguer... Bref, ce que j'essaye -péniblement- de te dire, c'est que j'aimerai pouvoir faire savoir à tout le monde que tu es MON mec, même quand on est pas ensemble.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Gloussa Fye. Tu vas me faire faire un T-shirt ?

-Je pensais à plus discret, comme... une bague par exemple.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et il se figea tandis que l'information parvenait jusqu'à son cerveau. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans émettre le moindre son.

-Tu... tu... Bégaya t-il, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. C'est une... demande en mariage ?

Kurogane acquiesça de la tête.

-Je veux pas t'effrayer ou te faire fuir. Ce que je te propose est loin du modèle avec la maison en banlieue, la clôture blanche, le gentil chien et les marmots braillards. Et puis j'ai pas acheté de bague non plus, c'est trop cliché. En plus je saurais même pas quelle taille te prendre. Cela dit j'aurai probablement du aller voir chez les femmes vu la taille de tes doigts... Je te parais sûrement idiot, mais j'ai envie de pouvoir te présenter comme mon mari. Ça fait plus « officiel ». Là au moins le mec en face, il comprend qu'il n'a aucune chance. Bon je...

Son vis à vis éclata de rire et se l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais Kurogane Suwa rougir comme une adolescente !

-Oui bah ça va, c'est pas toi qui passe pour une chochotte romantique et sentimentale -ce que je ne suis pas, je le signale-, alors j'ai bien le droit d'être gêné !

-T'es beau quand tu te sens mal à l'aise !

Kurogane ne pu contenir un grognement. Il comptait le faire poiroter encore combien de temps avant de lui répondre. Le blond le regarda l'air de dire : « Quoi, il y a un problème ! », ce à qui lui valut de se faire fusiller du regard.

-Quoi, me dis pas que t'attend une réponse ? S'étonna t-il.

-Ben, un peu si...

-Oui, évidement que c'est oui. Comme si ça pouvait être autre chose que oui.

Le ninja se mit à sourire bêtement, incapable de retenir sa joie. Il avait probablement l'air d'un parfait crétin, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. À part Fye, plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Il saisit son fiancé par la taille et l'attira contre lui avant de lui offrir le baiser le plus tendre qu'ils aient jamais échangé.

Fye avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il revint dans la salle principale en tenant la main du brun. Tout le monde les regardait avec curiosité et il ne put se retenir plus de quelques secondes avant d'hurler :

-Kurogane Suwa est une chochotte romantique et sentimentale, et il vient de me demander en mariage.

Les clients se mirent à rire ou à les féliciter, tandis que l'intéressé devenait rouge, mais de colère cette fois. Ni une, ni deux, il souleva le blond du sol et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

-Tu vas voir un peu ce qu'elle va te faire la chochotte ! Je te jure que tu va regretter ces paroles jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

-Kyyyyyaaaa ! Sauvez moi ! Hurla Fye, à moitié mort de rire, alors que Kurogane l'emmenait vers les cuisines.

Personne ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé exactement cette nuit là, mais le lendemain, Fye boita toute la journée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin ?<em>**

_Cette histoire ce termine ici,_

_Cependant ce n'est pas la fin,_

_C'est un début._

_Le début d'une nouvelle histoire._

_Mais cette fois ci, ce n'est plus à moi de l'écrire,_

_Ce sont Fye et Kurogane qui en seront les auteurs._

_Ensemble, il vont commencer l'écriture du reste de leur vie._

_Inutile de leur dire au revoir,_

_Car ceci n'est pas la fin._


End file.
